


WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 3

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Logs season 3 [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 212,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive





	1. Preface

Preface and Author list:

This multi-chapter fanfic and others like it uploaded to this account are the collaborative works of multiple authors who are fans of ChristopherOdd, a Canadian youtuber and streamer who specializes in story-rich games; especially the XCOM series. For XCOM2, supporters on his Discord channel submit custom soldiers to character pools for each campaign. The playlist for this campaign and link to Discord can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkcZYGsrTp8&list=PLj_Goi54wf0dv7Mzs9f9mBbfQtiuUqH5v 

**Important note: Near the very end of this campaign, mod incompatibilities led to an unresolvable campaign crash after Episode 57. In order to complete this writing project, we have assumed that the campaign concluded successfully, but have written an in-universe explanation for the interruption in logs. Sorry if it seems abrupt!**

Typically, one mission is uploaded each day. The randomized nature of XCOM2 character use, development and interactions easily weave their own story arcs in the broader campaign; and this has evolved into a tradition of writing character logs and roleplays within Odd’s fan community. This multi-chapter fanfic, like others uploaded to this account, is the work of multiple authors. These writers can be broadly divided into three categories:

1\. Character creators writing logs for the character they submitted,  
2\. Authors who obtained permission to write for a character created by another fan, and  
3\. Authors writing on behalf of XCOM2 non-player characters (NPCs).

Each fanfic is therefore a unique retelling of XCOM2’s campaign and additional playable downloadable content (DLC), where applicable. Each character brings to the campaign their own unique backstory, perspective and personality as writers seek to portray how they would react to the events in each episode. Where applicable, content relating to characters without a writer was written with their creator’s input, or else limited to combat actions shown in Odd’s videos. Logs for each episode/mission are collated into a single chapter. 

Improvisation and commitment lie at the heart of this exercise. XCOM2 campaigns can consist of more than seventy missions; and not every writer is able to arrange their schedule around seventy days of real life commitments to write for every mission involving their character. As writers come and go, the result can seem chaotic to some readers and it is best to enjoy these logs alongside the Youtube playlist for the corresponding campaign to gain a sense of closure for some. Other writers have been able to write consistently and allow their character to develop organically for the entire length of the campaign – if they were not killed in the process. Logs should be read as recovered material – perhaps some were lost in Advent cyberattacks, got wiped by electronic malfunction, or were simply misplaced…

Go here for the companion Advent, Chosen and MOCX logs: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005785

The following is a list of all characters whose logs appear in this fic, in order of appearance. Writers’ names are in parentheses.

Richie Johnson – Supply Officer (thePrinceKing)  
Lars ‘Ice’ Visser – Sharpshooter (Alpha001, Obsu)  
Firebrand – Pilot (Andrei Cineva)  
Sealth ‘Pathfinder’ Mason – Ranger (Filip Treščec)  
Richard Tygan – Chief Scientist (Damon Nightshade)  
Alva Raven – Medical Officer (RubyEyesShabranigdu)  
Hans Berge – Medical Officer (Jebediah Primm)  
Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky – Sharpshooter (Apoc)  
Mandy ‘Wombat’ Jay – Specialist (FleetAdmiralJ)  
Elise ‘Saphir’ Fray – Infantry (Vagabond)  
Havok "Has not" Forgotten – Grenadier (RedHawk007)  
Fedmahn ‘Grief’ Kassad – Skirmisher (Xxsamurai010)  
Maxwell Payne – Custodian (Cary Charlebois)  
Jayko ‘Deadput’ McWoods – Psi Operative (Deadput)  
John "3D" Doe – Grenadier (flashstriker97)  
Jack Kenneson - Supply Officer (midnight the traveler)  
N/A ‘QT’ Lovingsight – Sharpshooter (My_name_is_QT_not_Cutie)  
Misc. Advent/Human – (SmilePhone)  
Felix ‘Cerberus’ Banks – Ranger (Xxsamurai010)  
Resistance Radio – (Suggestiveartefacts)  
Lorraine 'LoLa' Lam – Skirmisher (WashuOD)  
Taylor ‘Crusader’ MacAuley – Templar (Castellano)  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen – Infantry (flashstriker97)  
Ex-Advent double agents – Skirmishers (KillerCurrent)  
Catherine Annabelle ‘Sparky’ Baker – Engineer (CairoCopper007)  
Ben Gampbell – Resistance Comms Operator (G4MBL3)  
Tommy Wakeman – Resistance Arms Instructor (Tommyttr)  
Vyrakia – Skirmisher/Viper double agent (Knight Captain Seraphina)  
Robert ‘Link’ Stanley – Psi Operative (Suggestiveartefacts)  
Sergei ‘Doppelgänger’ Lassmaine – Resistance Radio Operator (Iceorama)  
Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan – Sharpshooter (Tommyttr)  
Lily Shen – Chief Engineer (Cerebralcloud92)  
Jenny 'Cadna' Chambers - Skirmisher (Ulti) 

Special thanks to FleetAdmiralJ for creating the mission and soldier statistics tracking site:  
http://xcom-databank.games/wotc3/  
Edited by: Damon Nightshade, SansMLGDunker and Suggestiveartifacts


	2. Ep 1 - Operation Gatecrasher

Pre-Gatecrasher-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

First Log

Well, hi, I guess. So this is where Shen wants me to write down my thoughts; probably so I don’t talk her ear off for the umpteenth time, heh. As per the title, yeah, I’m a supply “officer”, more like supply room gremlin… not like the robot hell no, like that little fantasy creature thing that skulks around. That sort of deal. Who am I kidding… I might as well be a robot, since one could easily do my job. And probably I’m gonna be replaced by one sooner or later since Shen is having the engineering team take a “Median Mathematics Survey”. And guess what? That includes me, praise be. And apparently it means calculus, lots of calculus… like she expects everyone to have such and such degree or whatever like her dad. And guess again, who happens to technically be on the engineering team? So yeah, not long for this world…  
I really can’t blame her for being this uppity though. Because somehow, he’s back. The Commander. Why the aliens didn’t kill him is beyond me, but today he gave a big speech. They’re going to start the campaign against ADVENT, and apparently things are going to be tougher than before…? Don’t really understand how he would know any of that. Maybe it has something to do with what the aliens put him through, as I certainly can’t see them just letting him lay around and rot. We don’t know who the first squad will be just yet; he’s keeping that under wraps while they bring in people.  
Not that I would know anyways… although, apparently I’m supposed to go up to the hanger after every mission and log whatever items they bring back. I mean, it would be cool to see them all geared up, but… its not the sort of place for a guy like me. I had a heck of a time trying to get the Avenger’s new power core thingy and was getting in people’s ways… And I’m going to have to go up to the people and ask them what they have… and what if they just want to keep it, or like ignore me…? Aaargh… I’m overthinking this again. Cue stare from mom…  
Speaking of which, not being able to talk with her for this long has been, tough… I mean, being on the Avenger is like the safest place to be when you’re a human now, but even so. I… I miss her. And him. Somehow. Fuck.  
Well, now I just have to be on standby I guess. Mission is supposed to start in just a few days, and I need to get this place back into some semblance of order… Man, whoever managed this place before I got here… That’s why they brought me on I guess. Maybe. Hopefully.  
Hm. This was kinda fun. I guess, bye, until something interesting happens…?

 

Supply Officer Richard Johnson  
Log 2 – Pre Operation Gatecrasher

Well, nothing interesting _has_ happened yet, but oh well. So apparently the Commander may not be back just yet…? Guess that teaches me for listening to people in the bar heh; not that I actually drink or anything, I just go there to get water. All I know for sure is that someone made a speech over the intercom and the person sounded official. And I won’t know yet who it actually was because I don’t have the clearance for the command levels of the ship.  
Other things, other things…. Well, I’ve made some progress with sorting stuff. Ish. Like, there are some simple distinctions to be made - metal or plastic for instance. But within those categories, well… I’m constantly thinking about the compositions of everything I sort and already I’m getting sidetracked putting predominantly copper things with other copper things. So yeah, it takes that much longer… gotta take little steps man, argh. Like, Shen just wants things to be relatively clean back here so that her team members can peruse what they need, buuuut… I bet they want things organized a lot better than it was previously when it was just a random pile of, not junk, but yeah.  
Okay, and apparently there is another supply officer – think his name is Jack or something. Haven’t really seen him around; gotta ask Shen about him some time. And eventually I need to go to Shen and collect the MMS. Such joy. If at all possible, I’d really like to not be dropped off at the nearest resistance base because I never went to college. Just maybe. Already took a lot to get to the resistance in the first place, and I’d rather not retrace my steps.  
Wooo, mysterious… fine, I used to live in an Advent City and I escaped. There. It's out there. Whomever is reading this in an official capacity already knows this. So, yeah. Oh well.  
Okay, so now things are happening. The official-guy-voice is saying that the first mission is a go – named ‘Gatecrasher’. And so that means I need to start getting ready for their return; that is, assuming they actually get back. No idea what will actually entail with it, but I better get the supply palettes up to the hanger. Argh. I mean, at least the mission is actually going through now as opposed to later. Apparently it was delayed for a bit due to someone being sick, possibly the Commander himself, assuming he’s actually with us right now. So, anywhom, I guess I should be getting to all of that… So, bye…? For now at least. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Lars 'Ice' Visser  
Entry: Log 1:  
March 1, 2035

It's been a long time since I've done one of these. The last time was all the way back when I still lived at the anthill that was the original XCOM base. I thought for sure that I'd never see any of my old comrades again.

Luck seems to be with me, since those recruiters took me aboard the Avenger, and took me to see Central himself. I'm surprised he still recognized me, though I do guess I made an impression on most everybody there. It's just a shame that Shen and Vahlen are both gone, I would have liked to see them one last time, but I guess that some things are just too much to ask for.

Though you could probably imagine my surprise when during my little catch-up session with Central, the Commander walked up to talk to us both.

The actual Commander.

I don't think I've ever truly forgiven myself for letting him get captured like he was. I've had a long time to come to terms with what happened that day, though even still I'm still not at peace with it. I keep asking myself the 'what if's' and the 'if onlys' of that day.

Though I haven't forgiven myself, the Commander clearly has as they simply welcomed me back into the fold with a small smile and a firm handshake.

Funny, how 20 years of isolation and those horrible feelings of being lost on an alien yet home planet can be practically undone by something as so simple as a handshake from a single person.

For the first time in 20 years, I finally feel like I have purpose again, like I have something I can give to people once more. My years in isolation are over.

Now I proudly wear the XCOM patch on my shoulder once more. Now I serve loyally alongside those who willingly put their lives on the line for the greater good of all mankind. Now I'm ready to do what I do best.

I've already got the intel for my first op back with XCOM. Operation Gatekeeper. I'll be sure to do you proud Commander.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - March 1st 2035 (Entry #0)- Firebrand  
Well, if you got all the way to here, I assume you have the required clearance for accessing this log. Very well then … Let us begin.  
So, I am Firebrand, the pilot of the transport aircraft Skyranger. That is my callsign. My real name is Katarina Smirnova. Katya, for short, but only one person alive uses that nickname and only in private. Yes, it’s a Russian name, but I speak English fluently. You will understand why in a few moments. I am … rather complicated. My mother was a ‘Sparrow’. If you don’t know what that is, I guess you didn’t keep up with the foreign intelligence domain. In short … she was trained to seduce anyone who was a key player or could be a key player in a foreign country and get valuable intel from him to Russian intelligence.  
I was the product of one such operation. I am not entirely sure if I was meant to be conceived or if I was an accident. My mother never told me. Apparently, that was classified. Lovely, yeah? Well, I grew up in Russia, after my father obviously didn’t want to hear about my mother or myself. I took English lessons. Something tells me that my mother intended me to follow in her footsteps. But … the aliens came and things got pretty damn crazy.  
I was barely 17 at the time. And no, it didn’t look terribly safe. Thankfully, my mother knew someone at the original X-COM base. It took a lot of convincing but I was allowed to come in. I helped around the base as much as I could, mostly basic tasks. As time went by, I also became quite interesting in flying and befriended Big Sky, the Skyranger pilot, who showed me a few things about how to fly one of those transport ships. I started helping around the hangar, under his supervision.  
Then, the base fell … Thankfully, I escaped with several others. And …  
Well, if you want to hear more … guess you’ll have to wait for my next log entry. Apparently, Operation Gatecrasher is about to happen. And I have some soldiers to drop off.

Firebrand out.

P.S. Just for your information, Smirnova won’t be the only name that you would find on my file, if you do get to read it. My father’s family name is also there. But I have never used it. Definitely not in the past 20 years, because I would’ve raised quite a few suspicions with it. Why, you ask? Because my father’s family name … is Bradford.  
Ep 1-----Operation Gatecrasher----------------------------------------------  
Log 2 – Supply Officer Richard Johnson – After Operation Gatecrasher

Phew, okay… first mission back, things went well. No injuries, no dead people. Did get to log some loot; just a repeater and a PCS chip for agility. That oughta be useful for somebody. Surprisingly enough, someone actually paid attention to me; like several. The Russian guy, who just so happens to be a big damn hero from the first war, is actually super nice despite the kinda imposing figure. He’s a crack shot, so that will probably be useful. Even said hi and patted me on the back. Hope he doesn’t pity my gross ineptitude and wants to make me feel better about it… 

The person who got loot actually decided to talk with me for a bit; nickname was ‘Pathfinder’ and apparently the Commander kept mispronouncing his name. And… he invited me to drink with the soldiers at the bar after every mission… kept saying that I indeed was a soldier. I mean, that was nice of him, but… come on. I’m in the engineering department. Wait, dammit… That’s actually pretty mean towards everyone else kinda… what if they have the idea that they are soldiers, and that’s the right idea… Argh. Guess this is why I have this log, yeah? 

There was also a former teacher on the team, who happens to have some of the alien voodoo magic. And finally, we got to see first-hand how effective Advent can be against themselves. Apparently they are called ‘Skirmishers’, and we get to dock at their base for now. And now I actually know where we are – in the northernmost place imaginable, the Arctic Circle. Another reason to stay inside the Avenger at all times heh. 

So, um, I suppose I should be getting up to the bar now. Pathfinder should be there. And maybe a ton of the other soldiers… I mean, it's really nice that he invited me, and wants to include me in all of this. Shoot. Being polite and meeting with people, people who are assuredly superior to me in every way, oooor… what. I mean, there is still a lot of work to be done with the organization – finally have sorted piles, now to separate those out more specifically…

Eff it. I should. He went out of his way to be nice to a complete nobody; he noticed me once, he’ll probably notice me again. What’s the worst that could happen? 

Log 2 - Edit

ohgodwhyimblushingohdear… the drink was nice, only had water even though Pathfinder really wanted me to drink something heavier. I mean, I hope I didn’t… And yeah, I couldn’t even look to one side of the room because wow she’s pretty and I don’t want to be rude… argh. C’est la guerre. Later.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Lars 'Ice' Visser  
Entry Log 2:  
March 6, 2035

We just got back to the Avenger after Operation Gatecrasher, and I have to say I don't think that could have gone much better than it had.

I'll be honest, I wasn't all that sure about the squad we had going into this mission. I mean, I know XCOM is famous for its rather 'unorthodox' recruits. But some of these guys we have around this time around...

I mean we have a teacher looking for his students which, while a commendable initiative, does not sound like the best of soldiers. Now don't get me wrong as that guy can fight like a son of a bitch, and you can imagine my surprise when I learned that he had some wicked psy-powers under that non-threatening facade he has. Still though, I'm not entirely sure that the psyche of a school teacher will hold up in the long run in a war against a clearly superior enemy, but only time will answer that question.

The other two members of the squad I went with for Gatecrasher were, interesting to say the least. Sealth 'Pathfinder' Mason, A former ADVENT pathfinder who decided to turn coat and fight with XCOM. And Fehmahn 'Grief' Kassad, a skirmisher. Until I was actually sitting on the skyranger next to him, I thought those skirmisher guys were just a myth cooked up by some overly optimistic resistance members. Goes to show how much the world can change in 20 years.

Most seem hesitant to be working side-by-side with ADVENT defectors, but I personally have no problems with it. A lot of people working for ADVENT don't have much choice in the matter or had never been given an opportunity to hear of possible alternatives to their current situation. So for these two brave men to discover one of those alternatives and take a chance with XCOM and fight against everything they've ever known for a chance at something new...

Well, they're alright in my book. Anyone willing to take that kind of chance is worth at least some level of trust.

Anyways, I'm getting off track.

Operation Gatecrasher went off without a hitch, none of us got so much as a scratch on us and we all got promoted out of the rookie ramble as a reward for it. Of course with my background and prior experience, I managed to get my hands on an old friend, a standard issue sniper rifle. Heh, it'll be just like old times.

Sealth has offered his services as a ranger to help spot me some targets on future ops if we do end up going out on more missions together. It'll be nice working with someone who can spot me a target behind the frontlines, and as a former pathfinder I'm sure he'll be able to pull off some crazy maneuvers to get me some juicy opportunities.

Robert Stanley ended up being a psy-operative, which is supposed to be some kind of soldier who can utilize psionics to crush opponents on the battlefield, which I'm sure will be nice to have.

Grief didn't get promoted, I'm guessing because he had already proven himself as a Skirmisher, so maybe he didn't need one.

Regardless, it'll be nice working with men like these. If the rest of the recruits on the Avenger are half as good as these guys were out there, ADVENT doesn't stand a chance against us.

I've got a good feeling that this time, we'll actually win.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Stealth "Pathfinder" Mason  
Log 1  
March 6, 2035  
So I have to say working with the famous commander is interesting. My first mission went well. We encountered 3 groups of aliens. They were all very close to each other. We waited they split up so the party could start. That party had a good start. Robert threw a grenade and we killed the rest of the first group. That was a good start for me one kill. Our Skirmisher grapelled the officer out of cover. And I had a shot. I missed. I would say it was lack of confidence on my part. But we killed him eventually. The rest of Advent Soldiers that were with him were killed. I saw that one of them dropped something so I rushed to get it. It was a repeater and a PCS chip. I killed the last Advent soldier with a well thrown grenade. Then we blew up the monument to show that we don't intend to surrender. The explosion was music from heaven. In the skyrander we talked what we would be. "Ice" said: A sniper! I will cover your backs with gods aim and hand.” "I want to be a ranger!" I said. "I will be the Grim Reaper on this ship. So no one dies without my permission.” We all laughed on that. On the avenger "Ice" became a sniper and I a ranger. We also found out Robert had psionic powers. When we looked at him he said. "I am the wizard on this ship." "Alright Merlin, can you show us those wizard powers? I asked. He said: "With pleasure." The rest of the day I spent meeting the rest of my soon to be brothers and sisters. We will become one big family soon. Commander will be our protective mother and Bradford our serious father. Enough jokes. I spent the rest of the days training. Practice makes perfect. We even got more rookies. They seem like good people. Well it seems we are going on another mission. I am going to see if I get picked up.  
Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - March 6th 2035 (Entry #1)- Firebrand  
Alright, I am back. So ... before anything else ... Don't get any ideas. I am not Central's daughter. If you don't believe me, tough luck then. Go ask him yourself. However I warn you that you should get a crash helmet for whatever he might throw at your head.  
So, no. I am not his daughter. I am his niece. The daughter of his brother. You can probably imagine John (yeah, I get to call him like that) wasn't my biggest fan from the start. Hence why he just shoved me into work around the original X-COM base. I don't think I got much breathing time going with him on the job. Anyway ... Things changed once I met Big Sky. He insisted and John decided to let me work in the hangar. I learned quite a bit about flying. Which would prove to be quite valuable later.  
The aliens stormed the base. Things went from crazy to mad very quickly. Evac ... That was called out soon enough. We had to run. John took me with him ... I am not sure why, he still didn't like me much. But I guess that saved his life. The group that he was leading had a clear path towards the exit. That was until one of those giant freaks called Mutons cut us off. It was a good thing I had picked up a shotgun beforehand. Because the Muton had his face blown off (well, not literally) by all the ammo I pumped into it. That got John to trust me more. And that made him let me call him 'John' without fear of retaliation.  
Anyway ... Back to the present for the moment. We got the Commander back. And then we crashed ADVENT's party big time by taking down a big ol' Elder monument. It was in Novgorod too ... I grew up there. It was odd to see the town changed so much. I hate it like this.  
The Skyranger had a serious paint job done on it in the past week. I don't really like this yellow but ... the shark head is a very nice touch. Right ... Speaking of the Skyranger, time to warm it up. We're off to Northern Russia, it seems. Let's go, people. Time's a wastin.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

March 6th, 2035- Dr. Tygan  
Dr. Tygan reporting in. I will be using these, audio logs to record any events I find interesting, as well as any scientific advances I make while with Xcom. The first order of business is the outcome of the mission we have labeled “Gatecrasher,” which went better than was expected. First off, we were able to recover the fabled Commander from the original Xcom. Though I am aware that wasn’t part of the mission, I feel it is worth noting. Advent had an interesting group waiting for our soldiers. Several Advent troopers accompanied by a new-age Sectoid. With any luck, the Commander will order me to start experimentation to develop new technologies based off of Advent designs. Though I don’t feel I need to get into too much detail about the combat, our new recruits performed splendidly. Sadly my first assignment was less than interesting. The Commander ordered me to develop a way to integrate Advent weapon modifications to our weaponry, a trivial task at best. Much to my dismay, the Commander decided that since we don’t currently have a medical staff, that I should do routine check-ups with all our new soldiers. I...really don’t want to have to do anything to take me away from my work, but I _*Sighs*_ will do as ordered. Whilst the Commander was trying to decide where to send us next, we were contacted by a major resistance faction; the Skirmishers, who are all ex-Advent soldiers. Their combat capabilities and technologies will be a great boon to us. I was able to complete my first research assignment in due time, before the Commander ordered me to try and recreate the under-armor paddings used by Advent’s grunts, finally a job worth mentioning.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 1 Dr. Alva Raven.  
"My name is Dr. Alva Raven, I am a medical officer among many aboard the Avenger. This is the first log in a series of what I hope to be a chronicle of my life and the lives of others aboard the Avenger."  
Alva clears his throat, a bit of static is heard as he moves around his room.  
"The Commander still must be inspecting the troops. I've heard so much about the Commander, especially how...thorough he is. I'm glad he's taken the time to get to know them. Dr. Tygan seems ecstatic that the Commander has returned. He probably shuffled his notes around thirteen times when he heard the Commander and Central coming down the hallway. Half of our staff couldn't help but smile at his nervousness, which barely shows itself or appears on a day to day basis."  
He shuffles a few papers around on his desk.  
"From what I saw on the holo screens, Operation Gatecrasher was a supreme success. Compounded with what I saw from the medical records I was given to review, only surface wounds if any at all, a resounding victory. I know it won't stay that way, but I can hope." A few seconds of silence come over him, as if he is thinking deeply about the situation. "This war was long coming...I just hope it's worth it. This is Dr Alva Raven, Log 1 Signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Doctor Hans Berge

Damn recorder. I always forget how these new things work. Well I say new, this was new about twenty years ago. Even then I had no idea how to get it working. Wait, has it been recording this whole time. The light is green, does that mean it's on. Uhh, verdammt this confounded machine I'm just going to start. My name is Dr. Hans Berge. Not Doc, not Hans, not even boss. I did not go to an actual school for medicine before the invasion to be called anything less than Doctor. And I know actual medicine not that Scheisse that Advent teaches you. Either way I am an experienced doctor and have experience as a field medic but will not be exercising that experience during my time with XCOM. I can but will not shoot a gun as it is not my place to take a life but to save them. I am not a scientist so the weird tally that Bradford assures us is necessary for numbers of scientists and engineers. I am an actual doctor not the barely trained teenagers that they put in this side closet they call a infirmary. If they have enough time to somehow not run out of ammo and grenades then they can surely get me an actual place to treat the injured. Making these logs isn't anything new to me. We did these during the first parts of the invasion and even wars before. Well I can't think of anything else to say at the moment so, I don't know.  
Hans Berge  
Signing off... nah that's weird, who would say that. How about.  
Hans Berge  
Ending recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

March 6, 2035- Eirilian “Praetorian” Darksky

The commander came back today. All the rumors, stories, and experiences Bradford talked about, it was all correct. Who knew? Only having recently joined our first mission could not have gone any better. I was introduced to the Commander, and he just looks normal, like any other soldier on here. He even said my name wrong, but that’s fine. He at least knows my callsign which is fine, and everything. We all met up and discussed what was going to happen next. While some of us seem a little apprehensive some of the soldiers think we’re going to win right out of the gate and ADVENT will lay down their weapons to surrender. If only.  
I’ve yet to figure out as to why X-COM recruited me, but I am ready for whatever comes. My brother used to tell me that “Fear not the loudest voice in the room but the silent one. For they have already killed you more times than you know.” So in reality I should be paying attention to the ones who are quiet and watch what they do. Though I find myself really outmatched by these...skirmishers they call them. It’s weird that ADVENT aliens are fighting for us and alongside us? I can see why some would leave but wasn’t it mind control and brainwashing that caused them to be that way? ‘Grief’ doesn’t remove his helmet in public, so I don’t know what he looked like but I understand. Some people are nervous about the skirmisher but one more soldier is one less ADVENT I need to face in battle (If I ever do).  
Luckily Pagenn’s advice has still paid off, stay quiet, learn, observe, and above all, don’t get shot. I hope it worked him.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #1 - March 1, 2035

I finally arrived on the Avenger a few days ago. I thought it’d be a bit dodgy but it doesn’t seem to be too bad. I apparently was almost selected for the first mission after the Commander got rescued, but wasn’t picked to go. Those blokes did rip ADVENT to pieces though. It’s less than they deserve for what they’ve done. I can’t wait until I get my turn to put some holes in their heads.

Anyway, it’s not easy going in the nuddy here. I got some side-eye from some of the other ladies even lingering like that while changing in the barracks. After spending so much time by myself in the wild, I’ve had to learn what other people think is cool. But it still seems people are a bit stuck up, but I’ll survive. It’s too damn cold to go outside or else I’d go up on the flight deck and watch the sunrise or something but nope, we’re in the bloody Arctic. I’ll at least get to go to the training room in the middle of the night sometimes if I’m restless. It at least seems to be a place people don’t visit at crazy hours of the night. I can get in some exercises and work up a sweat without having anyone walk in and whinge.

I’m still getting accustomed to chatting with people here too. It’s been a ride from being rescued to here. It feels like I haven’t stayed in the same place for more than a few days. There was no point making friends because I’d just move on. But now I’m someplace where I’m going to be working with these people for a while - at least hopefully. Apparently I can lair it up a bit so I’ve been trying not to. But it’s still funny to see some bloke go red after I spout off a series of obscenities without even really thinking about it. And these are diggers who aren’t exactly afraid of a few swear words either.

But yeah, things are getting started here. Hopefully this is the start of kicking ADVENT’s asses, and I’m proud to have the privilege of having a chance to assist in kicking their asses off the planet.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Elise Fray's log #1 - Orientation (/ ‘з’)/

Whew. I'm finally here. Xcom. The one-stop shop for all things anti-alien. With commander Odd recently freed, he did a meet and greet with all of the soldiers aboard the Avenger. Can you believe it? I actually got to meet the commander. My friends would be so jealous right now. If they weren't licking Advent's boots, that is. I can't believe everyone seems so content with Advent's rule. It's like most people don't find it strange that aliens from god knows where came in and "peacefully" took over every government in the world.

Well, I'm here now and excited to see what Xcom can do with the commander back. I'm not sure how I'm going to fit in though. A lot of these guys seem pretty extreme and eccentric. Not that it's a bad thing, the last thing I want is to stick out. But I was kind of expecting some more.. normal people. I mean, I'm not exactly the picture of a normal person, but these people are just out of this world. We got a movie-loving sociopath calling himself John Doe, a jungle-dwelling pirate(?), an ex-Spetsnaz, ex-Xcom sniper, and even an ex-Advent trooper! I'm sure most of them have better reasons for being here than I do though. Not that it matters too much. We're all here now, fighting for the same thing (I hope).

Was für eine seltsame Welt.

Time to get settled in and explore the Avenger. This is my new home for the time being.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has not" Forgotten  
Log 1:  
Command recommended to write down my thoughts in a log. They said it would help me stay relaxed in a situation of war. So I agreed to write every little thing down. Every single thought, no matter how small or controversial. Command wouldn't take the time to read trough anyway would they? Anyway GateCrasher was a success, yet many died that day. Sure, It was advent and alien "scum" or whatever they call them here. My curiosity was only becoming greater and greater as I noticed the corpses of the sectoids roll into the avenger. The stories said that these creatures were like little goblins once upon a time. Now they are taller than your average man. They modify their soldiers, they make them better. Yet then why do they not rebel... Why are they not fighting back if they are so bad. So many species working together to fight humanity, surely there must be some reason for it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Gatecrasher Loot Roleplay ft. Filip Treščec (Pathfinder) and PrinceAmongKings (Richie)

Pathfinder exits the Skyranger carrying the repeater and the PCS chip. By the look on his face he is wondering whom he should hand it to. 

Richie jumps at the Skyranger’s ramp smashing down. Shaking his head, he retreats slightly, but eventually musters up the courage to call out, “Um, heeey… anybody got some gear from the field…?” He quizzically scans the incoming soldiers. 

“I got a repeater and one PCS chip… Lucky I got you so I don’t have to search all of the Avenger to find a place to put them.” Pathfinder says.

Richie beams and rushes over. “Oh great! Here, could you put the repeater in this bag…” he fumbles with the associated bag stuck in his pocket, other hand clutching a clipboard. He manages to pull out several bags which all flutter to the floor. “Oh dear…” he exhales.

“Damn brother you are really clumsy. That we can fix with a little training.” Pathfinder picks up the bags, takes one, and gives the rest to Richie. He then puts the repeater in the bag and asks, “The PCS chip too?” 

Richie blushes and grimaces, “Yeah, well… that's why I’m not a soldier… Shen’ll have my head, argh…” He shakes his head while staring down at his feet. “Um… yeah, in its own separate bag yeah. Lemme just mark that dooown…” he glances back to the clipboard and hastily jots things down, oblivious to Pathfinder handing the loot to him. 

“Oh really? You are a soldier. You don’t have to be in the field where all the action is to be one.” Pathfinder then grabs the marked bag and puts the PCS chip and with a smiles gives Richie the bag and says, “You are one of the most valuable soldiers we have. Without you we wouldn't know where to store stuff and find them.” 

Richie lets out a wavering chuckle, “I mean, I guess… Ish.” He steadies himself, assuming a smile. “Thanks though… okay, I’ll just take those, and you… can… be on your way!” His smiles widens, “I’ll bet you want to talk with the other _actual_ soldiers now heh; nothing more for you to do on my end!” He pauses, “Oh, and uh, quick question… do you know if the Commander is around yet? ‘Cause some people in the bar were saying he wasn’t and you guys were providing cover to get him out or something.” 

“Oh he is around.” Then with a smile Pathfinder says, “With how big this ship is he can hide and we wouldn’t notice. But we did provide cover for him and to show the aliens we won’t surrender; we will fight till our last breath for our freedom. Now soldier, I think we should go on a drink after you store the loot.” Then he puts his hand on Richie’s shoulder and says, “We are all soldiers boy. We all fight our own battles.” 

Richie sputters, “Uuum, um, well, thing is I don’t really, like drink… just water…” 

Pathfinder then explodes in laughter. “Ha ha boy. When we win, you will have to drink for celebration. Right then I will leave you to your duties. See you later Soldier.” 

Richie, slightly paler than before but still smiling, waves back to Pathfinder. “Okay… um, I’ll be there. Later. While I… log this, yeah. See you later!”

Pathfinder waves back and when Richie isn’t looking says, “You are going places boy.”


	3. Ep 2 - Operation Rebel Law

Ep 2-----Operation Rebel Law----------------------------------------------  
Havok “Has Not” Forgotten  
Log 2:  
Everyone made it out alive again. It is clear that this commander is not messing around. His leadership is being praised around the bar. Despite the progress being little everyone their moods have noticeably increased as we finish mission after mission. The road will be difficult later on, but for now we can celebrate and breath. My hands are itching to get into the fight, but I trust the commander’s calls. I have yet to encounter any lost so the hope to find my father’s... corpse is little.

I will now focus some of my efforts on this ship to do some searching on the dark web. I want to know what these aliens think. I have to know. 

There will be plenty of time as the next mission I wont be going out either. It gives me time to think about what is said on this forum. Resistance members say that the aliens have dramatically focused their efforts into psionics. The sectoids being an example of this. Why do they want to increase the power of the mind. Why are they so hellbent on this?

Anyway, Havok out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - March 15th 2035 (Entry #2): Firebrand

Here we are again. Another successful mission. Novgorod again ... Fancy that. There was a frantic scrap at the end of the mission, with all those reinforcements dropping in but the squad handled themselves very well. Wish I could've been there to help them but someone has to fly this thing. Cannot take any risks. Then again ... if needed, I will take shots to defend the Skyranger and the squad.

Another little trip down memory lane. So, after escaping the XCOM base, me and John went off the grid for a long while. Obviously, one couldn't really remain in the open, because the aliens more than likely knew about John. But not about me. Which, with supplies starting to run low at some point, led me to the conclusion that I needed to make myself useful and get supplies. For both myself and John. Including proper food, not just drinks, which had turned into a hobby for him. I was rather depressed myself over the loss of the base, the Commander and my friends back there ... but John really was taking it hard.

You're probably going to find this either funny or ironic or both. But I took a job at a local ADVENT burger joint. Several months after I did that, things began to turn into our favor. I came back to our rather humble abode one day from work. John was lying on the couch, several bottles on the floor next to him. I grabbed him by the collar and slapped him awake ... Probably the last time I would get the chance to do that. "John ... make yourself presentable. I have a guy here who says he knows you and has some interesting things to talk to you about. His name is Konstantine Volikov."

From that day, John dipped less into the bottle and more into that little thing called Hope.

Anyway ... Mission time again. Oh, by the way, Commander. If I heard correctly and the squad will be dealing with zombies, those gas grenades ... Don't expect them to work against zombies. They don't exactly breathe, you know.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

March 15th, 2035- Dr. Tygan  
The latest mission actually came as a bit of a surprise to me. Not because of the combat, I care little for how many Advent or Aliens were killed on missions as long as I can get a steady supply of corpses for my autopsies. No, what surprised me was the fact that this mission was actually an answer to problem I had only recently been considering: a way to intercept some of the communications data from the Aliens, giving us an upper hand in the fights to come. All the Commander had to do was escort someone who I, and Shen, had specifically instructed in certain hacking procedures. A mission which was simplicity in itself, and luckily, the Commander did not disappoint. Though glad I am at this new resource we have access to, I’m afraid I don’t have the means to begin decrypting this data yet. Hopefully the Commander will find something to help me with this research soon. And that he did, somewhat; though the Commander didn’t find any material I could use as a reference for decryption, he was able to recruit a scientist to help me with further research. Speaking of research, I had completed my work on re-creating Advent’s hybrid materials, which will allow Shen to create an armor underlay for our soldiers. Once that was completed the Commander ordered me to create a discreet network for communications with any resistance havens we can successfully make contact with, and luckily for me, _*my*_ newest recruit arrived just in time to help me.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason  
Commander decided at the very last second to bring me for the mission. This mission was a complete disaster for the aliens. They didn't even had the time to shoot at us. We were also joined by a resistance operative to help us hack the exposed access point. As soon as we landed she went first all alone. We quickly joined her and stumbled on a little alien patrol. A sectoid and a trooper. "Ice" shot the sectoid with his sniper rifle and I finished him off with my sword after he ran to cover. Then Robert used his "magical" powers and killed the trooper with soulfire. He calls it that. We continued forward. We came across an officer, one trooper that was part of the bio division and a drone. Kassad pulled the officer and slashed him, then the resistance operative finished him. The officer dropped some loot and Kassad picked it up. I didn't want to stay down doing nothing so I came and shot the drone with my shotgun. It was a long way away so commander was a bit impressed. Robert put the trooper into statis. He couldn't do anything, but we also couldn't harm him. The drone moved and "Ice" dropped him with his revolver. He then blew the troopers cover and Kassad killed him after he got out of stasis.Then the operative ran to the access point and discovered a trooper, a heavy and a sectoid. Kassad throw the grenade over the big rock that seperated the him and the sectoid. He wounded the sectoid. That throw was really impressive. I thought that I could finished the sectoid with my sword, but he survived barley. The operative finished the job for me. "Ice" truly has gods aim he shot the trooper right through the smoke. And Robert killed the Heavy with soulfire. The area was cleared. We hacked the access point. The last thing we need to do is survive the Advent reinforcements. It was easy. Three waves came. They got slaughtered. I killed two sectoids and a trooper. That means four kills for this mission. For a Grim reaper that wasn't a bad start. When we came back home we were promoted, all of us. Then Richie came for the loot. He asked me if I had any loot. I replied:" No but Kassad has some loot. And soldier after you are done with storing the loot come to the bar drinks are on me. We gotta celebrate our promotions. After that last mission and the celebration in the bar. I was tired so I spent my days resting and talking with Robert about his "magical powers". He said that he learned how to drive his enemies into madness. I said if he needs any help with testing his powers I am always there. Would you look at that another mission. Well better get to the hangar. 

Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 2 Dr Alva Raven   
March 15th 2035  
As the recorder is switched on there is a thud and a yell from Alva.   
"Fucking Hell!...Well. That started off well now didn't it. Well. I suppose I should start off by saying that I have been increasingly impressed with Corporal Visser. His shots laid into the enemy one by one without even missing. Another flawless victory by Xcom!" He sighs, hoping the recorder doesn't pick it up he lets out an exasperated sigh. "I miss my family...I really do. They all brought in to ADVENT's genetic engineering and...I never got to see them again." He sighs again, obviously tired from all the other work he had to do around Avenger. "I'm no good at engineering. Dr. Tygan seemed to be puzzled at the prospect of modular weapons as well, said and a quote 'This is more a job for Shen and her Engineers, and not us.' Most of our staff here in the science wing of Avenger is either Medical or Biotech. Neither of us are really cut out for that kind of work. Somehow, by the grace of God, we found a way." The sound of his chair squeaking is heard in the background. "Visser reminds me of someone I used to know around highschool...damn I can't remember her name. She was a crack shot and could nail a pinhead from next to a mile away with a rifle. Of course that's exaggerating, but some of us believed she could actually do it." More shifting and shuffling of papers is heard before a loud yawn. "It's getting late...a closing note. Our new Psi Operative...I don't much like how he acts. Due to us not having a proper Psi Testing area we know nothing about his powers. The boys in Biotech are concerned that he could be a threat due to the Sectoid's ability to control minds. 'What if he turns against us'. Was the most common thing said around the dinner table...I shouldn't say anymore. I'm already overstepping my bounds even talking about "Acolyte" Stanley... The Commander seems to have enough faith in him for all of us.. With that...I'll end my log here. Dr. Alva Raven, signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Audio Log #1 ----  
\---- Cpl. Fedmahn "Grief" Kassad ----  
Begin Log

Well, quite a hectic mission, but we came out flawless. That's good. We needed to show Advent that Gatecrasher wasn't a one time deal, that were in it for good, to finally make the fight happen.  
We landed it what seemed to be an old, abandoned facility underground, and out engineer operative was waiting for us there. We went in, found the patrol, clueless to our presence. "Ice" opened the engagement, and from there the rest was over in a flash. We got to the terminal without complications, and the engineer did her work. However, it seemed Advent wasn't going to take us stealing important data lightly, and sent in a whole squadron of reinforcements after us. Our team, including me, handled quite well, and we all left without a scratch. We all earned a promotion on our return for excellent performance out in the field, and our now quite higher kill counts.  
It's been a few days on this Avenger now, but I'm still not fully used to it. Bradford seems to be a bit shaky flying the ship at times, and I'm still not accustomed to my teammates themselves. Sure, there defiantly good operatives in combat, they showed that no problem, but that's all I'm willing to keep it at. I'm not here to make friends, I've already lived through that once. We're here to accomplish a goal, and I intend to get it done. Either way, everyone is wanting to celebrate with drinks at the bar for the missions smooth success. May as well join them, not much else to do around here at this time.

End log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Doctor Hans Berge  
Alright, well the Commander has indeed shown why Central wanted him back so much. I haven't had to do a single thing besides treat the occasional dummkopf. And even then that's still nothing. I've stitched limbs back on and put intestines from the outside back to the inside. I am not complaining either way less people seeing me is a good thing. Truly any doctors mission is to become obsolete. Funnily enough it seems Advent has already decided that doctors are unneeded as they showed with that floating plate the team killed. It's really just because they have no idea how to teach medicine really. Half the supposed "doctors" here are just 3 year olds that were taught by Advent. And the other half are just random people that mixed herbs together in villages. The soldiers though, some are indeed impressive. They remind me of some old friends from a long time ago. Ice is a good shot with that rifle of his. Though he is going out tired for the next mission. Which I didn't recommend but hey why listen to the medical professional. Not like he's going to be running from the Lost. Link is doing well with those Psionics of his. Though back in my day we trained them not just let them go loose with whatever they feel like. Those Sectoids are way freakier than when they initially came. ausgeflippt. Either way I'm tired.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #2 - March 8, 2035

The team that went out on the Gatecrasher mission went on another mission and performed flawlessly. They had to take some VIP to hack a computer, which got us a ton of intel. They ran into a problem with ADVENT reinforcements showing up after the hack, but they got through it great. Afterward I noticed a few of them were in the bar getting some coldies but I decided to skip joining them for now.  
This past week I’ve settled into a good routine: do my duties on the ship during the afternoon, take a nap in the evening after dinner, do my exercises in the training room late at night, then sleep again until morning. Also some of the people seem to be a little hesitant about the food around here, but after spending years eating stale ADVENT rations and eating roasted cassowaries, the stuff here is actually not that bad of a change.  
Oh, and we also got contacted by another one of the Commander’s old contacts a couple days ago too, who told us about some ADVENT Blacksite. I just hope it’s not some furphy that leads us to a dead end. If it is there, it sounds like it could be some not good news. Still waiting to go on my first mission. Getting really itchy to go.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 3

I’ll get you, stupid ID formatter… ITS RICHIE, not Richard… Geezums…  
Okay, anywhom, the supply room is almost empty right now as the Commander has commissioned a new room to be made on the Avenger. I asked the guys who hauled all the stuff away what it was for, and apparently its for a communications array for the Skirmishers, our alien turncoat buddies. More on them later.  
The Commander has also made a rather… strange modification to the Skyranger. Instead of some more subdued greys, blues, greens, maybe some browns, he decides that the best paint job imaginable for it is yellow. Like, bright yellow. With a shark face. Um. Yeah…

Asked Firebrand about it, and she seems kinda fine with it so long as it helps morale. Though she prefers a red. Makes me wonder exactly how much military training the two have received, like seriously. Never mind the Commander was important enough to be a principal target for the aliens, but… seriously?! Even I could pick that out as something to shoot, even if I was like at least a couple miles away. But morale is still important and presents its own challenges, so whatever I guess. 

It certainly isn’t a problem right now, because apparently the mission went swimmingly. And in a cave no less, with a big formation of ice and stalactites – everything! Seriously, these are missions exactly for Ice – the soldier, not the solidified bits of water – back in Russia, his home country, and in a mission practically resplendent with his namesake. But now he has to go out again for the third time in a row; I really hope all this action doesn’t wear on him – he’s super nice…

Speaking of nice, got to talk a bit with our resident Skirmisher Grief. Or… Kassad. I’ll just say Grief I guess. Anywhom, he was the loot bearer this time – got a scope, stock, and some miscellaneous resources – apparently from an Advent guy he pulled in with his grappling hook! Space magic has nothing on that! So anyways, he’s all business really. But still a bit nice, he didn’t like directly speak down or anything. 

Kept saying I was bad with conversations though, and I think… I think he’s right. Argh. At least I didn’t flipping drop the exceedingly light plastic bags like last time… but still. I would at least like to be friendly to these people, they already have to deal with so much and an annoying supply officer would be just that bit more. Argh. 

Well, in better news, Pathfinder invited me for drinks again since they all got promoted! And hey, despite what happened last time, I think it’ll pan out well. Don’t really have that much supplies to take care of anyways, so yeah. I’ll be doing that. Today. Right now. After I finish this. Or I stop typing. I don’t care, it's fun. So yeah. Bye.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Rebel Law Loot Roleplay ft. Xxsamurai010 (Grief) and PrinceAmongKings (Richie)

Richie barely managed to get to the hanger by the time the Skyranger had arrived. He clutched several bags in his hand to make up for last mission. As the usual crew stepped off the ramp, he approached Pathfinder and asked, “Hey man, got any loot for me today?” Pathfinder replied, “No, but Kassad has some loot. And soldier, after you are done with storing the loot come to the bar; drinks are on me. We gotta celebrate our promotions.” So Richie turned to Grief, “Hi, um, Kassad, right?”

“Yes, that is me. Do you need something?”

“Ah, cool. Um… Pathfinder said you were able to bring back some gear from the mission…” He scratched the back of his neck, “I gotta bag and tag it, kinda…” he let out a wavering chuckle.

"Hmmm.... oh you mean what that Officer dropped. Sure, here ya go,” he hands over the looted goods.

Richie grins, and collects the scope, stock, alloys, and crystals, "Woooah, you have a lot of stuff... I hope I brought the bag for those..." He sets his clipboard down and goes through his collection of bags, "Uh, no, wait... AHA, there you are!" He beams and methodically packages up the goods. "Where did you guys go for the mission, and what was it like?" he inquired while writing on his clipboard.

"We seemed to drop into some sort abandoned facility buried in the ground, looks as if it was deserted for a while too. Advent slaves were patrolling the area. Routine clean -up of them, but It seems like whatever was in that data, they didn't want to lose. They sent another whole squadron of reinforcements after us."

"Really? Wait, what about the data?" he exclaimed, looking up from his clipboard. "Damn. Sorry, must've been tough with those reinforcements... shouldda.. should have led with that, sorry..." he conceded, shaking his head and frowning.

"Your not much of a talker, are you? Don't worry about it. It certainly was a lot of reinforcements, but they made one mistake. They came in 1 pod at a time instead of all at once, so we fended them off no problem. Skirmishers know how to handle large fights."

Richie bit his lip, "Thanks... and huh, that was kind of stupid of them. Makes you wonder how they won at first, ha..." he let out a loose chuckle. "Must be great being near your headquarters, right?"

"Indeed, Although I wouldn't say I'm fully adjusted to being onboard this Avenger. Not yet anyway."

Richie shrugged, "Yeah, it was a bit weird at first. And kinda continues to be ish... It seems different for everyone, so I'm sure you'll get there!"

"I believe I will, that's not my concern. My concern lies in my fellow Operatives. Not in there combat capabilities, they've shown that there more than exceptional. My concern is in their empathy. No offence to them, but I'm here to take the fight to Advent. I'm not ready to be making much friends."

Richie nods, "Yeah, I can see that... well, anywhom, I bet that you have some more important solidery things to do... thanks for the gear!"

"Of course. I may just head to the bar. Got nothing better to do right now, and they want to celebrate promotions."

"Oh, nice! I should be heading there too after I log this - Pathfinder invited me again. Seems to think I'm a soldier like the rest of you... dunno why really... well, see you later maybe!" he turns to go

"Yea, something about Pathfinder, seems to have a very friendly personality. Guess maybe he just likes having everyone involved. I know he wouldn't stop bugging me to go if I said no."

Richie shrugs, "Yeah... any case, bye. And remember, don't go making friends there, riight...?" he calls out as he walks away. He winces after a few seconds, "Dammit" he pointedly mutters. He turns around, with a sheepish grimace, "I... I didn't mean that as like an insult or anything, just what you said... like before… Okay, I'm gone now..." he turns around, almost colliding with a hanger worker, and speedwalks away.

"Hmph, really not much of a conversationalist huh,” Grief gives an little eye roll and proceeds to the bar.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, March 6, 2035.

Y'know, I've been workin' on this tub for years now, and I can't for the life of me figure out how soldiers can find sand damn near everywhere they go. Pisses me off when I have to clean up that crap.

Anyway, the boys made it back from a mission in the arctic (arctic, and they find goddam SAND???), once more without a scratch on 'em. The corpses they brought back with 'em, though... damn. Those Skirmishers really tear 'em up. Hell of a clean up job in the lab where we put the bodies on ice.

I think Firebrand is just screwin' with me now. She can land that bumblebee gentler than a hummingbird fart, but she's slammin' it down every goddam time she comes back from a mission now. She must know how much it pisses me off.

I wouldn't say this to anyone, but I worry about the Commander sometimes. I was on the bridge when a message came in about some potential rookies being available. The Commander muttered somethin' about "gettin' some meat shields..." Somethin's kinda odd about that guy, I dunno.

The guys are goin' back out again. Well, I say guys but... that new lady Cobra... she's pretty fine, if ya get past that freaky hair she's got goin' on. Hope they all get back okay. Hope they don't find any more sand to roll around in, too.

Out.


	4. Ep 3 - Operation Half-Eaten Scepter

Ep 3-----Operation Half-eaten Scepter-------------------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten  
Log 3:

Today the squad fought against the lost, from what I've seen re-watching the footage my father was not among these lost. For which I am glad as another person killing my father would probably just break me. But as for my research? It is going slow as I have yet to contact any of the scientists or engineers about the problem. Hopefully in due time I will found out the truth about this psionic research. I know that both Link and Deadput are both more connected to the psionic abilities then I am but maybe that is a good thing. While I want to know what the aliens are planning, getting into their heads is a bit too far for my taste.

Sadly the commander has once again left me sitting on the backlines on the Avenger. This waiting is killing me. I am here to fight yet, all I've seen so far are the corpses racked in by the squads out there. But that is all I wanted to get off my chest

Havok, out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - March 21st 2035 (Entry #3)

Deadput. Jayko 'Deadput' McWoods. Probably one of the craziest people I've ever met. A shadow of the former X-COM base, the present brings him back into our path. I better keep him away from John's path. He's still not happy with Deadput from the last time they saw each other. I had to pull them apart. I don't care if he's psionic or not. If he messes with John, I'll step in and give him a piece of my mind. Hopefully not literally.

The mission with the zombies, it got crazy fast. I could see them from above ... There were even zombie kids. Poor souls, taken away by these bastards. I felt sympathy for them actually. I did wince though when I heard through the comms that Cobra had gotten hit. Three weeks in the infirmary. Hope you were worth the trouble, Deadput. She almost got killed rescuing YOU.

More rookies in. Our little family is growing here. Yes, I consider all soldiers and all staff members part of the family. My only actual family is John. My father, I know he passed away. But I haven't heard from my mother since the base fell. I don't know where she is. John told me that he is quietly searching for her. I know he doesn't like her ... Understatement of the century. Which means the world to me that he is doing this. If only for me.

Shit. This is not good. A Resistance Haven got attacked. What kind of heartless bastard do you have to be to attack innocent civilians? I sure hope I get to meet whomever is leading this assault and put a bullet in his or her mouth. Or I could just ask Ice to do it for me. Fellow Russian, the only person I know on the ship with whom I can speak my native language.

Oh ... Deadput is coming with us. Well, I'll cut him some slack if he kills the one leading the assault. Not too much slack though.  
Let's roll out. Got civilians to save.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log 2 ----  
\---- Cpl. Fedmahn "Grief" Kassad ----

Begin Log

Well, as much as I wanted to be out on this mission and aid in my fellow Skirmishers request to save the expedition, I know that it was for the best that I had to sit this one out. Being out 2 missions in a row has left me worn out, and I most certainly would not have performed my best on that mission, and that mission needed rested men for it.  
As for the mission, well, it certainly could have been better conditions. The team dropped into a very old city, left empty for decades, or at least it seemed. Very quickly they ran into the Lost. I'm certainly not afraid of them, but they definitely have something eerily creepy about them, and not their appearance, but how they act. Regardless, the team did well, even with the overwhelming amounts of lost active around them. Heidi, the rookie who carried our newest operator out, Jayko, took a good hit from one of the lost, but she should recover with time. Doesn't help that girl isn't wearing much for armor or clothing. Not very battle practical if you ask me, but at least they survived, and impressed the Skirmisher.  
I've begun to get used to the presence of my fellow soldiers, which is good for my own sake. Haven't been around so many people for quite a while, not since my squad back in my days with the Advent coalition. It's a funny feeling, I don't know how to make it out. Regardless, I'm here to get a mission done, to make Advent see the true way, free from the false gods, one way or another, even if I have to kill them to free them. As long as we do that, I am more than willing to cooperate. My only problem now is the new batch of recruits we found. Saying that there off would be and understatement. Best to keep my eye on them.

Long pause.

Those replacements meant nothing

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Digital Journal of Jayko "Deadput" Mc’Woods log entry one:

Well just got rescued by the squad that the Commander sent, can’t believe Bradford and the others actually pulled it off and rescued him...well I can but it doesn’t happen every timeline...god if anyone else found about that or hell I’m scared what the Elders would do if they were to ever find that out…

Anyways I hear that Osei got killed rescuing the Commander which is a shame I liked the guy he was one of the good ones, not that anyone else on the Avenger isn’t a good person or anything but I don’t think the rookies of this timeline got what it takes...the other ones didn't so why should I expect this bunch to do so? 

That’s all that happens either the Aliens win because we never rescue the Commander or we only get so far before we all die...and I always die last.

Well there was that one time where we did win...but then “they” came from the ocean and wiped us all out...both humanity and Advent.

There is some hope though a few others from the old base also joined up… one Mr. Dr Hans Berge and a Lars “Ice” Visser, don’t have much to say about the former since I never met him although from what I hear we might...disagree with some things, Lars however is a legend among the old base and the Resistance in general I’m glad to see him.

Then there's the others who are always there, Commander Odd himself, Tygan (Although he’s not from the old base of course I’ve gone through enough timelines to know him well) Lily Shen (As always Richard is still dead..shame about that he was a good man and deserved to see the end...then again it’s probably best he did not see the bad ones) Firebrand also known as Katarina Smirnova or otherwise known as… never mind I shouldn't mention her other name she probably hates my guts anyways she also chewed me out for being responsible for getting “Cobra” wounded which I told her to back off and it’s the operatives fault for leaving themselves exposed and the Commander’s for poor tactical decisions, and then...there’s John.

Have to admit I still think he’s too soft and since he hasn't gone out of his way to talk to me since I’ve come back and our initial argument, I presume he still isn’t comfortable with me around, especially after I stole Shen’s equipment (Ah yeah she gave me a stern yelling for that) but what can I say? I’ve given up...I just die and die and lose and lose...always the same I don’t know how many years this has gone on for...40 years? 400 years? 4000? I don’t know and I don’t want to know.

Hmmm? Sounds like one of our Haven's are under attack, their security must of been sloppy...regardless their our people and I have to save them, not like I got a choice about it since the Commander picked me to go, figures since I'm one of the more experienced ones and being a Psi Operative now I'm going to have to pick up the slack for the others.  
The Skies are bright so let’s kick the tires and light the fires.  
Signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

March 20th, 2035  
The latest mission, the recovery of a soldier and a potential recruit to the science department, happened to be in the middle of Lost territory. Lost, are humans that have been subjected to the devices dropped onto our planet during the First Invasion. These devices caused a decay in the subjects physical and mental health. In essence, they have been reduced to, as much as I hate to say it, zombies. No casualties were suffered, and plenty of Lost corpses were recovered for experimentation. With my newfound help, I was able to complete my work on the Commander’s secured channel, I just hope it is enough to prevent Advent from breaking into our network. What came next surprised me somewhat, the Commander decided to give the go ahead, and allow me to study the Advent chip removed that I had helped remove from him. I feel like I should mention the...incident, that happened a few nights ago, but I feel like it is best left forgotten.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #3 - March 15, 2035

XCOM went on another mission early, early this morning. This time to one of those ruined cities to rescue a scientist and her escort. I ended up going up to the bridge to watch the mission feed rather than do my usual middle-of-the-night workout in the gym.

Those Lost are...frightening. I know when I was little my parents got us out of the city. I wonder if that’s what happened to where I used to live. What happened to everyone I had known when I was little. It just makes me more determined to kick out those ADVENT bastards.

It was a pretty hairy mission. Cobra was able to run in and grab the escort while everyone had to fight off waves of Lost. She got dinged, but I’m not sure it’s too bad. They’ve taken the new soldier - Jayko I think his name was - to what I suppose one could call the infirmary, which basically consists of a couple bed in Dr. Tygan’s office right now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 4

Zombies. Yeah, apparently there were zombies. No loot, one injury, and a whole lotta zombies. As if Advent and random alien monstrosities weren’t enough… not that zombies aren’t alien monstrosities, but I guess they’re on a different level of badshit craziness. And, apparently some of them had football helmets/gear, others had pumpkin heads, and there were some with pink pigtails. In Russia. Where to the best of my knowledge, that sort of football was never played. And pumpkin heads...? What?! 

I mean, that could have all just be one big dream if not for the dislocated arm that Cobra suffered, the new scientists and the blind guy they brought back. Oh and to top off that day of crazy, I went to go get my physical done from Dr. Tygan – when I got to the lab it was empty for one, save for a knocked out older guy in a labcoat who probably wasn’t Tygan and several patches of dried blood. I did hear a really big commotion up there last night, so that was probably it. I think I’ll wait a bit of a spell before going back… just a bit. 

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the most stable last bastions of humanity left. We’re all gonna die horribly, aren’t we…

I kid I kid… I mean, that resistance ring is done so we can talk better with the Skirmishers and whomever else is out there. Kassad probably won’t be using it for pleasure calls that’s for sure. I really hope I didn’t bug him too much when I retrieved that loot. I wonder if I’m just trying to hard to like, be friendly. This is a military organization after all, to the best of my knowledge. And I’m just a lowly subordinate – officer kinda in name only really. The only thing I ‘officiate’ is the supply room and the logging of every darn bit of scrap we come across. 

Which by the way, we should be receiving some soon, but from inside the ship! Apparently, Shen’s father didn’t have time to clear out the entirety of the Avenger, so the Commander has set an engineer with the task of cleaning the place. It’ll only happen in convenient room-sized installments, but hey, it gives me more stuff to do!  
Granted, the Commander seems a bit averse to that, since he is prioritizing getting new rookies over investigating places with supplies apparently. I mean, that’s fine and all I guess, except for the fact that we don’t really have that much to work with right now. We can only get so much from the undiscovered parts of the ship, so we’re going to have to either “politely” ask Advent for some, or investigate places where they are. 

And I’d like to be busy, because otherwise… I’m not really finding things to do. Sure, I’ll go to the bar occasionally, but again that’s either with a Pathfinder Party, or just getting water. Guess I need to look into making friends… like, actively so, not just hoping I can hit it off with someone immediately like with Sealth. I mean, I hope I have. Maybe he just pities me too like Ice and Kassad; hell, the rest of the soldiers. I’m 25, and yet… argh.

Huh, that’s funny. Someone left like an actual book on the desk. Haven’t seen something like this since… home… like, real home. I miss mom. And she’s half a world away across an ocean. Maybe, if this is indeed Russia and I have my places right. 

Oh crud that’s the alarm – welp, time to get the bags and make my way up to the hanger. Hopefully they brought me back something! Byyye!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason

Log 3  
Zombies. That is the enemy xcom fought today. We know them as the Lost but, c'mon we know they are zombies. Anyway the team got dropped in the middle of the city. They moved and encountered them. They had problems hitting some of them but it wasn't a big deal. They fought their way to the VIP and another psionic. Heidi carried him, she got hit by one of the Lost, but it wasn't a serious wound. The rest of the team covered their escape. Robert was leading a team of rookies. I think they proved themselves. And I heard that psionic was a part of the original Xcom. It's nice to have the veterans of the Xcom on board. Their experience will be really helpful. These days I was hanging with "Ice" on the shooting range. We practised. I have to say "Ice" is truly a talented sniper. He said the same for me. I was good with the shotgun. I managed to shot some long range targets. But I think I will try to stick to close range. Any way we had a lot of fun and we formed a bond let's call it that. Commander even told us to pose for our own propaganda poster. I think it looked decent. Looks like a retaliation is happening. That brings old memories when I led 12th Advent Pathfinders. Curse them. It was my fault that some resistance Havens got destroyed. I was thinking it would be easy and simple missions. But nothing is easy and simple in life. "Hey Mason commander picked us for the mission." "Alright, Ice". Time to gear up and go to the hangar. I will save those people no matter what.

Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Log 3

I guess that is how I will be starting these now. Might as well number them. Either way the week has not been a good one. And I blame that Arschgeige Tygan for it too. The ungeschickter ass tried to take my job. He was doing a physical on some of the new soldiers. And of course the ungeschickt ass denied all accusations that he was trying to get rid of me. Three of the soldiers he was giving check ups too came to his defense and attacked me. I threw my own punches though. It is really annoying that none of them know of my own combat abilities, if they did they would quake in their boots. Either way the mission with the Lost went, well, I've seen whole teams die from a friendly grenade, so it could've gone worse. Cobra had the Lost on her tail the whole time as she carried the new recruit Jayko to safety. She took a hit, nothing too bad. Bruising, a dislocated shoulder, and some cracked ribs but she should be fine. I remember treating some of the first people near those devices, Verdammt, they never showed signs that this is what they would have turned into. Link was too tired after all the running from hordes of the undead and is being given rest time. To his loud, whiny, dismay I might add. I'm gonna be real busy, Advent has attacked a resistance camp and we are rushing to help. I remember in the first invasion how they'd send kill squads to the cities to scare us. This is just that with a new coat of paint. That new coat of paint being the "appreciation" of the people of the world. Scheisse, how do eat the lies they're told.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, March 15, 2035.

After a last minute replacement by the Commander, the guys went out to get some scientist or somethin'. Sounded kinda routine, actually. I only paid attention 'cause that freaky haired babe Cobra was goin', to be honest. Since I was sorta worried about her, I made my way up to the bridge (there's always some kinda mess to clean up there). 

Radio chatter was talkin' about football players and little girls. I couldn't figure out what the hell was goin' on, 'till they started screamin' about zombies everywhere. Zombies? C'mon, what kinda shit is that? The guys must be losin' it, I figured.

Nope, I was wrong. Zombies, for real. Hoe-lee sheet. Aliens were bad enough.

Everyone got back, but damn, Cobra looks beat to hell. The only one hurt, too. Figures. I'll find an excuse to go clean up medical, keep an eye on her. Ain't gonna talk to her, though. She seems all business.

Some FNG came with the guys, named Jayco. I knew him when he was a kid, when I worked with his dad! He was always a kinda freaky kid, and he's still one weird bastard now. I dunno if I should introduce myself to him - he clearly don't remember me.

Gotta go, Firebrand just took off with a buncha guys for another mission, and I gotta get the landing pad scrubbed down before she gets back to fuck it up again.

Fuckin' Firebrand.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr Alva Raven Log 3  
March 20th 2035  
The recording begins with a brief hush as well as a bit of laughter, in the background an old sound system is going, old country music flows from it, the piano plays a somber tune, the man opens by saying "Hello Walls". Dr. Raven seems to have been singing along at some point or another.

"Zombies...heh, never thought I'd see the day when we'd be fighting them. As Dr. Tygan mentioned to us on research staff and how Dr. Hans talked to medical team, these things are the result of the first devices that were dropped on Earth when the Aliens first attacked and made contact. Dr. Tygan talked about it theoretically, but the way Dr. Hans described treating the original patients of this...well, disaster...it sounds horrible. The bodies have been moved to the hull in what Bioscience calls "Stasis Boxes" according to a few it keeps the flesh fresh and prevents rot and damage. The mission looked like hell, a few injuries, but nothing too major. Being out for eight days....heh, she looks bummed, hope she gets better. I've been going in at Dr. Han's request to check in once and a while, he is busy with a few other patients of on board personnel, mostly tending to "Deadput" as he prefers to be called, he seems to have gained a fear of poison." 

A long pause from Raven occurs, the music taking presence for that time until he speaks up again.

"Thirty three years...that's how long I've lived...I'm lucky to even be here. I was thirteen when they hit us with everything they had. Mamma and Papa were ready to leave for vacation...we hid out for a bit...that is until Advent came into the picture. Gave me a free ride through medical school...but expected me to show their faulty science...I paid an eye for that knowledge...I earned it. Those books were worth it...ahah." He laughs a bit, nervously. "That's all for tonight. I've gone and dug up memories I shouldn't have. Good night. This is Dr. Alva Raven, signing off."

Log End.


	5. Ep 4 & 5 - Operation Bone Killer

Ep 4 & 5-----Operation Bone Killer------------------------------------------------  
Havok "Has not" Forgotten  
Log 4:

This mission the guys are one is taking longer then expecting. I’ve had a little talk with Deadput before he went on this mission. I might start to worry slightly if he does not return soon. This log is a short and unfinished one as I am writing this as I am following the mission.

Havok out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, March 21, 2035.

Jeezus, I ain't never seen the command center this tense. The Commander sent out five of our guys to pick up a bunch of fellas, eggheads mostly and some soldiers. I watched them leave on the Skyranger, flippin' Firebrand the bird as she took off. She pisses me off, but we get along okay. She's all right.

As usual, I found an excuse to set up some quiet cleaning equipment on the bridge during the mission. I'm pretty sure Bradford knows what I'm doin', but I don't give a shit. He has treated me okay over the years, not like that pompous asshole Tygan. Tygan thinks his shit don't stink. Well, let me tell ya, I've had to clean out the head after Tygan's been in there, and he's WAY wrong on that one.

Anyway, I gotta cut this short. Some new bastard alien has shown up. Bradford called him "The Hunter". Some kinda high mucky-muck in the alien command structure. The look on the Commander's face was all I needed to know - this Hunter is bad news.

Hope they all get out okay.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - March 28th 2035 (Entry #4)

Man down. I repeat. Man down. We could've had two or even three. But thanks to the heroics of 3D and the Resistance members, it was only one. But even that was too much.  
Deadput. For every mean word I ever said to you, I am truly sorry. I wish I could've said that to your face. I am sure John feels the same way as I do. May you find peace, wherever you went to. May we meet in another life.

As for you ... Mister Sniper Dude. Keep that big mouth open long enough next time, so I can land the Skyranger right on top of it. See if you can swallow that.

I am ... I am just lost for any other words. It's been a hard week. I kept my hands busy, cleaning the Skyranger over and over, just not to think about anything else. I pay a visit to the medbay every now and then, to see how our wounded are doing. I've also sent a whisky bottle to the bar from my private stash, with specific orders to be given to 3D, whenever he would be there for a drink. If anyone else takes that bottle for himself or herself, I will know. You don't want to screw around with me.

Workstation hack. Intel is disturbing though. ADVENT seems to be bunched up around the objective, a train car. I don't know how the Commander plans to hack from distance, if it's a train car with no windows. I hope he knows what he's doing.

Let's go, Menace. Do your best to come back, all of you.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

March 27, 2035  
I’m not sure what the exact circumstances of what happened, but...we lost a soldier. I believe it was the one named Jayko, who we picked up not too long ago. Another soldier, Ice, was also injured, and quite drastically. I’ve heard that we weren’t able to save enough civilians as well. This was a heavy blow, but we will overcome this, I’m sure of it. I think I’ll focus on my work, perhaps I’ll come across something that will give us some sort of advantage in the battles to come. Till then, I will work on whatever the Commander orders me to. Luckily that just meant compiling my notes to present to the Commander about his implant. He was pleased with the outcome, but rather than have me start on something important, the Commander told me to work on ways to allow our engineers to excavate faster. This is all well and good, but I cannot see it benefiting us once we have every room cleared out. Till then, I have plenty to keep me busy.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

March 21st 2035 10:35 A.M  
Log of Dr Alva Raven. Log 3  
"I and several other of our personnel were awoke at 3:00 or so at request of Firebrand. According to them, we....had a death and an urgent care. Corporal Visser was lucky to have been saved. He has been put to bed rest and close monitoring for 30 days. Wombat got her stripes today. A specialist she is now. Shen will be ecstatic. Someone else to talk about machines to." A shiver goes down his spine, his voice quivering. "I've not seen that many ADVENT soldiers since a grand parade...it's...revolting...." He pauses again, it sounds like his emotion is getting the best of him.  
"Jayko...I wish he could have survived longer. He talked so much about how he would revamp Xcom again. What was that alien...according to Bradford...it was a..."Chosen"...I'm ending this log early today...I can't think of anything else. Our first memorial service is at 8 tonight...I hope to mourn with the others....  
Raven. Out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason  
Log 4

This mission was a complete disaster. Godammit. We lost DeadPut and "Ice" is out for a very long time. We dropped down. Everything was a routine. We killed a stun lancer and a trooper. Then the Hunter showed up. He almost killed "Ice" with one shot. I was busy killing an Advent captain that dropped and his trooper. We even had some help from the resistance fighters. They fought with great courage but it wasn't enough. The lost just kept coming. I was playing a target for the hunter. And it worked for a bit. I managed to get close enough to the Hunter to keep him distracted and maybe kill him. I put up a good fight but it wasn't enough. He ran away from me and shot Deadput. He bled out. Commander ordered me to get out of there. I thought to disobey that order. But I listened to it anyway. Me and Jay got out of there. We were waiting in the Skyranger above the the evac zone. Some people managed to get there before all the chaos. All we heard was gunfire for a good bit. I was so pissed I had to sit there when others were fighting and dying. I punched the the wall of the Skyranger in rage. Let's just say that Firebrand wasn't too happy when I did that. Then John came carrying "Ice". Then we left. I looked over the wound on our sniper. Deadput stopped the bleeding. But the wound could still open. When we came back home Richie helped me get "Ice" to the medbay so the wound could get treated properly. Then I left and had a little speech with our Commander. Bradford didn't even try to stop me. I told the commander that I will never leave my friends behind again. That I will always be with them no matter what. No matter the odds. A soldier never leaves his comrade behind to save himself. And guess what I got promoted. What good is that to me. The next few days on the Avenger I spent training in the gym and looking over "Ice". He has a long time before he gets back in action. I was still very angry about what happened. I will make every last one of those aliens pay. I will kill that chosen with my bare hands. John did it but these things, these "Chosen" are immortal. They will always come back. But I will find a way to kill them. I will avenge you Deadput you can be sure about that. Another mission and I am leading the squad. I hope I will be able to protect them.  
Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Squaddie John "3D" Doe, Log 1:

I never planned on making these. Seemed like a stupid idea. Now... Now, I’m not so sure. Where to start? I suppose with our own troops We lost Jayko, and both Lars and me are lucky to be alive. But it was much worse than that. Once the Chosen went down, ADVENT Fast Response Forces moved in. Then Drop Ships warp in. It was a haunting sight, watching as they piled up around our evac zone. But both me and Lars would have been toast, had it not been for the sacrifice of several brave Resistance soldiers. We met on the battlefield, and I didn't even have time to learn their names. Now it's too late I suppose. They disobey direct orders to retreat, in order to give me a chance at escaping. I heard their deaths as Firebrand pulled away, or at least it felt that way. Maybe they escaped. I'll have to try and hold that thought, because it's the only way I'm going to sleep tonight. I'm going to the bar, see if I can drown my sorrows. If not, maybe Tygan has something that can help. Godspeed Resistance Warriors, you are my heros.

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 5

Gah, fucking dammit AAAAARarsghsgbawogui; p serfjngm9pfmisdkl aweh fiwefwioerhmginwyfgwrnofgsdr  
I’m not gonna delete that, fuuuck. This isn’t a walk in the park anymore, fuck.   
Never cursed like that in my life, but oh well. We lost someone. Jayko. The blind guy. Grizzled veteran, but still… I wanted to at least talk with him. Like, once. Maybe he could give me some advice.  
I need that advice too, because I did not handle the loot logging at all yesterday. I… I… got overwhelmed I guess. Wombat had the loot this time, along with a few resistance members that they saved during the mission. But, I snapped at them, and they snapped back. And I was on the side that sent them to their deaths, and I was the one getting mad at them… They had just lost a lot of their friends, including two deliberately apparently to get 3D and Ice out.  
Speaking of Ice, man, he got out-sniped by something… something big, blue, and like, snarky…? From what I could make from Wombat, in between her cascade of swears, that was the case, and she calls it a ‘Hunter’. Well, it hunted down two of our men, I mean, XCOM’s men. I can’t take ownership of that; I had one job, and I botched it at the first sign of trouble.  
I guess I need grit. Always needed more of it, that’s what he always said. I’m sorry…  
I retrieved the loot the morning after. More than I’ve ever had to process, but what does it matter? Is a soldier worth two PCS chips, experimental rounds, an expanded magazine, two elerium cores, and some random bits of junk? That’s why I’m not in the command room I guess.   
At least he got Wombat and Sealth out while he could. Dunno how I would have reacted if he had gone down too…. Argh, that’s mean towards Wombat. She’s a specialist now, so she can probably fry my brains out and nothing I can do about that.   
I feel like I need to add more, but what? My life got a whole lot busier praise be, got what I deserved I guess. This is a war. One we could lose. And we lose by losing people. I gotta do my part to make sure everything is cataloged and stored effectively. And I need to do that consistently. Gotta do better next time… just gotta…  
Argh.   
Oh, and if that all isn’t enough, guess what I just got. A shotgun. The Commander seems to know that there are two others like this ‘Hunter’, and so he’s allocated close combat weapons for everyone in engineering. And for me, hapless supply gremlin, that means a shotgun. Which can only mean one thing – these things will invade the ship, and I gotta be ready. I hope Sealth can help me with this. I don’t want to let people down. Ever.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Audio Log 3 ----  
\---- Cpl. Fedmahn "Grief" Kassad ----

Begin log

That mission ........... was a complete disaster. My mind can't stand still, too much happened in such short amount of time. Everything was fine, then it wasn't. If only I was out there on that mission, things could have been different.

**Short pause**

IF ONLY I WAS OUT THERE

**Loud bang is heard**

Calm Kassad. Don't lose your head. I probably should start where the mission started. They dropped in, met up with some members of the resistance carrying important stolen goods from Advent, and ran into the rest of them along the way. Some Advent on scene, some lost, nothing too out of the ordinary. But then ........ He showed up, The Hunter. The Skirmishers and him have been at each other for a while now, so I knew all his tricks, all his tactics. I could have helped in taking him down, as we know just where to hurt him the most. But that's not important, what is is that he appeared. From there all hell broke loose. He danced in the back for a while, then took a shot at "Ice". Apparently the feeds were messed up, and it seemed like he was safe from the tracking shot, but wasn't. Jayko managed to stabilize him, but then he took the blow from the Hunter as well. Same scenario, but the team was out of medkits, and the commander wanted the Troops to flee, and not risk losing another. At this point, Advent seemed to start sending in a whole Battalion of troops, one after another, non stop. I've never seen so many in one area that wasn't combat before. John Doe however, seemed to remember "Ice" and went back for him since he was stabilized. In a brave and smart effort, he took a route unoccupied and unseen to get to the extraction point. The last remaining Resistance forces then did one of the most bravest things I've ever seen. They gave their own lives so that John could get out with Visser. In the end, we managed to save some of the citizens and recover the loot they had with them

I was hoping I would never have to see a face on this wall, but now I do. Now, I simply have to fight harder. I know fighting won't bring him back, but I'm sure going to make Advent pay for this. Visser too. He's out for a long time, but he should recover well. I plan on watching him while I'm around on the Avenger. For now, all we can do is take our time to mourn for him, and plan on how to make Advent hurt worse than we make the hurt now.

 **End log**  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start log 4

Verdammt, Scheisse. All of the above. We lost Jayko. Almost lost Ice too if it wasn't for those ingenious med kits. Say what I will about Tygan, those things are impressive. Save way more lives than the old school ones did. Only had one though, so when Jayko was bleeding out the Commander didn't decide to pick him up and make a final dash to the end. He instead decided to leave him and have Wombat kill some things. It wasn't Odds fault though, people will die we must expect that. If anyone is to blame it's that Arschgeige, the Hunter. John was the one to kill the thing, point blank with his machine gun. He was also the one to get Ice back home after Odd left him. It was at this point that there was Lost and reinforcements coming in one after the other as quickly as possible. The small city block was infested with everything from Psi Zombies to the newest of Advents scum pile, Bio Troopers. John had to run through the abandoned apartments to get close to the evac point. To our advantage though the resistance troops with the team stayed down in the thick of it, keeping the Fehler off of him. Those brave souls stayed down till the end. The world will see them as traitors and at the end of this they won't even get a proper burial. Ice is going to be out for a whole month now while I still have a closet as a work space. Gladly though the Commander seems to share in my sentiment to have an infirmary up and running. This has not been a good day.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #4 - March 22, 2035

Shit! I finally went on my first mission, and it almost turned into a complete disaster. It was pretty much a disaster as it was.  
It started out OK, with a few advent patrols and some lost, with some backup from resistance fighters. Then this...thing...showed up. Called himself a Chosen Hunter. Was a real yabber. Also got a bit hit off against Ice knocking him out for the rest of the battle. But we had been doing alright in the fight up until that point.  
Then all hell broke loose. The Hunter got a shot off on Deadput, knocking him out. Unfortunately the Commander deemed to too much of a risk to go and try to rescue him and he died in the field. Fuck.  
Then reinforcements started dropping in regularly. Pathfinder and I were able to get out, while 3D went back to get Ice. The resistance fighters who were working with us valiantly gave up their lives to allow 3D and Ice escape by the skin of their teeth.  
Other stuff happened but I’m not really in the mood to write about it. New room, new rookies, whatever.  
I did get promoted and assigned as a specialist with this...GREMLIN thing that I need to learn how to use. I can apparently use it to hack computers and what not. If it makes me more effective in killing aliens, then good, I’ll take it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, March 28, 2035.

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

When the guys finally got back from their mission last week, my jaw damn near hit the goddam floor. The whole crew looked like they'd been through hell, and, from what I heard later, they had. Ice came back, leakin' like a sieve. The hole in him was fuckin' huge - looked like I could put my goddam fist in there. He looked dead to me, but the doc says he's gonna be okay in about a month. Don't look like it to me, man. 3D had blood all over him, but I guess most of it was Ice's. Jeezus, those guys are tough birds.

With all the civvies and eggheads pilin' off the Skyranger, holdin' all kinds a shit they brought with 'em, it took me a while before I noticed Deadput was missin'. I tried to ask 3D about him - Jayco was a weird kid, but I kinda liked the guy, maybe 'cause I was friends with his old man. 3D wouldn't say anythin', and I figured it out from that.

The Hunter got him. Bastard.

Look, I know we're gonna lose guys on these missions. War is hell and all that shit. But this ain't right. That Hunter bastard has all kinda fancy gear that can blow holes in our Kevlar vests like goddam tissue paper, and he can shoot from fuckin' miles away. I heard the bastard on the radio in ops - taunting us, treating the whole thing like a goddamn game. It ain't no game. Jayco's dead as dogshit.

Dammit.

Those resistance fighters, though... they were goddam heroes, from what I heard. I'm gonna lift a tall cold one for them after I clock out tonight. For Jayco, too.

I ain't up for much log work tonight. Too sad, I guess. Shit, this sucks. How will our guys stand a chance against assholes like the Hunter? I dunno.

Out.

Addendum: Huh. Firebrand came up and apologized to me today. Maybe she took the bird I flipped her last week a little too personal-like. I should go easy on her. She's a good egg, and she had a rough mission, too. She just left with the guys on another mission - let's hope this one goes a bit better. Wombat's out there again. Hope she stays safe.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson - Supply Officer  
Xcom personnel card accepted

Log start:

Well hey there. According to the grapevine recording your thoughts for posterity is the new pastime onboard our little slice of safety so I thought it a shot. My name is Jack. For now we'll save the last time till someone with rank asks. I technically a member of the Engineering staff but since my talent isn't even in the same league as Shen and her pals, I take on the lower level work. Guarding the supply room, getting the items from place to place. That sort of thing. I work nightshift which is perfect for me since insomnia is a cold heartless.. Well you get the idea. Most of my time is spent in books. Or when not that on whatever crazy occurence is going on around this bird. Speaking of books. Mine went missing awhile back. Runners was the title. If anyone sees that book radio back to me. rats. getting off topic again. I haven't met the dayshifter yet but I like my job well enough. Certainly beats being stuck back home or working for Advent’s scum sucking flunkies on anything. sigh I never know how long to make these logs. So for now I think I'll just leave a note for the day shifter and get some shut eye.

log end


	6. Ep 6 - Operation Ancient Reckoning

Ep 6-----Operation Ancient Reckoning-----------------------------------------------  
April 5th, 2035  
Though the reports indicate a few difficulties in our latest mission, I was assured that, for the most part, it went to plan. I hear one of the soldiers has had to visit our makeshift trauma ward for a Sectoid attempting to mind control them. Work on the trivial project I was assigned continued without flaw, until it was finally finished. After which the Commander actually gave me a job worth doing, studying some strange weaponry that we had discovered previously, neither Advent nor Alien in make. I’ve heard rumors that Advent has started a BioScience division, creating strange Alien monstrosities as well as powerful new troops. Perhaps I should set up a similar division of my own to help study and counteract these new threats.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has not"Forgotten

Log 5:

I sadly am worried that I won't be out on missions any time soon. All the other members of the team are now of higher ranking than me. This means that the commander will most likely not send me on any missions any longer. Their skills are way better than mine. If this is the case I rather not be on the Avenger at all. I could be of far more assistance helping one of the resistance cells on the ground. I could at least help out in the fight. I could... I don't know actually do something. Being cooped up here in the Avenger is stressing me out. I start to not worry about all my comrades out on the field. This doing nothing is something I wouldn't wish on my greatest enemy. I'll ask one of the doctors to look after me and maybe give me some meds against this

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason  
Log 5

Well we sure got hit with some bad luck. As soon as we landed our rookie ran away and discovered an Advent patrol. Grief reacted pulled the Duelist and killed him. And the trooper ran away. Then we discovered more Advent and some turrets. Robert got hit by one while he was trying to get to a better position. I was trying to get in closer to effectively use my shotgun and my sword. Grief run forward to hack that point see we can kill the rest of Advent scum in peace. Then a viper and a purifier teleported to the battlefield. In short we had a lot of trouble dealing with Advent, it's turrets and the aliens. Wombat and Grief got hit too. But we managed to kill our enemies. After we returned Richie was waiting to see what happened and to collect the loot if we had any of course. I left the Skyranger first and Richie asked: "How did it go?" " We survived and there is no loot for you. But there are some wounds so call the doctors." I replied. It seems I was chosen for a Covert operation. And I wanted to go teach Richie how to fire a shotgun. Never mind. Let's see what the mission is.   
Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - April 5th 2035 (Entry #5)

This mission could've gone just as bad as the last one. Those damned turrets ... Commander making some questionable tactical decisions, including the very first move when throwing the rookie straight into the path of those ADVENT idiots. But the team got through, after quite the skirmish in the train yard.

Speaking of skirmish ... Our Skirmisher and the Commander, they both owe me a drink. Who do you think distracted that Snake to miss such an easy grab? Silencer pistol shot in the container nearby. Very long shot, but I'm glad it worked ... because Grief was our best chance for the hack. No, correction. He was our only chance, because everyone else was too far to make it.

Three in the medbay ... The luckiest, only 2 weeks. The Commander needs to adjust his tactics, this is getting rather out of hand. The good news? We made Templar contact. The look of that guy ... it creeps me out. But, if he does the job, I don't care. Welcome aboard, Crusader. And we're off making contact with the Reapers too. Legends say they have incredible scouting ability. I honestly can't wait to see them at work.

Supply extraction ... Still in Russia. Guess I get to see my native country a lot through these missions. Even if just from fly-bys.

Alright, Menace. Hop on. Let's steal some supplies. And less wounds, please.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 6

Might as well be log 5; stupid autocorrect system. First you don't allow me to change my name, then you delete my prior log because of a few dashings of "colorful language". This is some [EXPLETIVE DELETED]. Oh really? That's how it is now? Well, take this, you [EXPLETIVE DELETED] program! [EXPLETIVE DELETED]! Fine, you know what, I'll just make my log later I guess. Gonna have to have a talk with Shen about this, jeez... I can't help that I'm mad alright, least you can do is let me get it all out! [EXPLETIVE DELETED]!!!!

Man. That was weird. That all isn’t going to be taken out, unlike some things. Grumble grumble. Why am I this angry all of a sudden…

It's just so frustrating – why can’t missions go well? I like the routine of everyone coming back alive/unharmed, there could be some loot, and aliens got their sorry hides kicked. Maybe I need to redefine a mission going ‘fine’... this is war, people get hurt. People die. And as much as I hate that, I’m just going to have to accept it. Such joy. I don’t like having to do so though.

Man, and Sealth is going to be gone for two weeks. He’s being sent off to Egypt; I think to find another group of people fighting against Advent. And hey, we just made contact with another group – these guys are all about the space magic. Apparently the person they sent us thinks he’s a crusader or something, like, a 1200s sort of crusader. Keeps calling Advent ‘sarranids’ or something weird…? I dunno, so long as he fights for us, kills aliens, and saves us I think he’ll turn out just fine. 

Speaking of fine, we just got a supply drop! It was a pretty decent haul too. Argh… I was really brusque with those resistance guys from last mission. You probably didn’t see it, but while I was helping Sealth with getting Ice onto a gurney, they wanted to know where to put the stuff they risked their lives to get. I… I snapped, and didn’t even consider how they were feeling. It was all about me… fearing for Ice, still not believing Deadput was gone… I need to tone that down, or at least talk to someone. I can’t do that sort of thing. I’m a supply officer – not really complicated job there. And if I can’t do it, then I need to be cut…

Speaking of cut, now there are three rangers including Sealth. With him gone, I mean, I should approach one of them to learn how to use the shotgun – not useful when it's shoved under the desk, still in its case. I’d rather not go to the firing range myself because… not because I would shoot myself on accident, though that is a distinct possibility as I couldn’t seem to pull some [EXPLETIVE DELETED] bags oh not now! Argh. 

I guess… I guess I’m more concerned with embarrassing myself… which I probably already have done. I couldn’t get into contact with Shen – probably overseeing the final construction of the new training facility herself – so I… I… I may or may not have sent a message directly to the Commander about my problems with my log program… I am so stupid. Why…. Just why… Argh. He has bigger things to worry about, as in, the entirety of managing this whole enterprise. Who cares if some random supply gremlin can’t write out his thoughts to a ‘t’. Should I even care that it gets replaced? Not like these are going to be read anyways…

Alrighty. Good news is, a new mission has popped up. Well, that’s kinda bad news… but the good part about it is for once, I know what it actually is! It’s a supply raid! So guess who has to tag along once the area has been secured? 

Ooooooo! I’m REAlly looking forward to this! I’m sure when I get there everything will be dead, right…? They’ll have to be! It’ll be fiiine… I hope. 

And man, I haven’t been able to get my physical yet still… that’s fine though, since the ‘infirmary’ or the science bay is probably full as is. That has to be something that the Commander is thinking of building next, right?   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Audio Log 4 ----  
\---- Cpl. Fedmahn "Grief" Kassad ----

Begin log

Well ........ that mission could have gone smoother. At least no one died on this one, but a lot of us ended up wounded, me included. I'll have to thank 'Wombat' later for the Aid Protocols. That probably saved me from 6 different potential kill blows for me.

**Small groan**

God this hurts, but I'll live. Now for the mission. It seems this Phalanx maneuver we were informed about payed off for them somewhat, but if they were doing that, that means that data must have been important. Advent only Phalanxes if it was defending something truly important. Anyway, we dropped in, and right away things went bad. Apparently, Advent still had one squad on patrol, and spotted our rookie on mission. I managed to come in and Justice one of them, and the other fled back to the Phalanx. We moved in, and to the teams surprise, but not mine, turrets were on the train along with another squad. From there, it was a constant fight, trading shots and being pinned by turret fire. Their shots weren't good, but the threat was there. Then, something happened. I felt something try and intrude my mind. The sectoid. I managed to resist but ......... those things, I've never feared them before. I worked with them back in Advent, and when I broke free, saw them as the Aliens lowest pawns. But now, after that incident, I was ....... afraid. I panicked and took cover in the train car. Upon regaining control, Wombat Aid protocol’ed me and said that I had to make the hack, we were out of time. Thanks to my time in Advent, I was able to at least gather the mission important Intel. Then, suddenly, a viper takes me into it's bind, and into turret fire. Our psionic managed to save me, and from there, we finished the remaining forces off.

Honestly, that Viper bind I could have shrugged off after a couple of days rest, but what really put me in our makeshift infirmary was the sectoid shot. Damn things. I don't know why but, those things are more terrifying than I imagined. Guess I've never been on the reviving end of those alien pawns. Either way, I'm stuck in here now, recovering. Unless they can manage an actual infirmary, I'm out for a long time.

Note to self, thank Wombat later. She's a useful soldier, and managed to protect me out there.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

April 5th 2035  
Dr Alva Raven, Log 4  
"Another joins us in the makeshift infirmary. Grief is an amazing soldier. Being able to take those shots as well as the Bind from the Viper, it was God like luck that the Turrets didn't fry him alive. Wombat as well, the well timed Aid Protocols were great, and I’m glad she got a promotion out of it."   
He pauses, and takes a drink, and returns back to talking.  
"I'm glad he returned, Grief is exploring the concept of emotion, it intrigues me as a scientist and as a person to see a shell that hard be broken. Fear and sadness are new concepts when only anger was known, enough of that though...I shouldn't speak of him, he is resting after all."

He stops talking, a few groans are heard from the background, the log switches off and then switched on again in a different place.

"Our funeral service went well. Jayko has been honored in the best way he can. Though the body was not discovered, witch as a side note I believe he may have lived. Who knows what ADVENT could have done with him. He was Psionic after all  
.he could have survived..stranger things have happened..."

He shifts in his chair and sighs.

"Anywho, Commander has us working on Experimental Weapons, he says that this is should be done fast and easy. I wonder the validity of that statement. It's been...fun, honestly I don't get to shoot things much aside from my grandfather's Colt Python from '75 when he became an officer of the law. Of course it was a gun for sport not law bringing. He loved that gun...just as I do. I sure hope I don't have to use it in combat....Ah, it's getting late. A closing note. We need an infirmary, the injured are mounting and are filling up the lab, I just hope they can get better... With patients and research together I think I'll be quite busy this week.  
Raven, out."   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Doctor Hans Berge

Start recording 5

Injury report. Link, Psionic. Wombat, Specialist. And Grief, Skirmisher. Ah, Gott, why are these missions becoming such Schwachsinn. Enemies keep just coming out of the woodwork. I'm perfectly fine with Bradford sending people down to me instead of that Arschgeige Tygan. But I can't help these people in my current state. I have work staples for closing wounds, occasionally I have had to use wood glue for that purpose, and for painkillers a rag to bite down on. We got a Templar through the boys that do the Covert Ops. They seem to be impressive but haven't told anyone anything about them self. Things aren't going good here on the Avenger. I just hope this is the dark before the sun. The Muton before the close air support.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #5 - March 29, 2035

Man, Firebrand must feel like an ambo driver flying all of us wounded soldiers back to the Avenger. I’ve been released back to my bunk after spending a good portion of the morning in Dr. Tygan’s lab having Dr. Raven patch me up. I have to say it’s a lot more pleasant having someone else with painkillers working on patching you up rather than sticking up cuts and wounds yourself with stolen medical supplies out in the middle of the jungle.

I’ve spent almost all of the last week learning about and practicing with my GREMLIN - I need a name for it by the way - and it ended up coming up handy. I had to use aid protocol on several people. I may have saved both Link and Grief’s life with it. And I caught us a break by using it to hack into an ADVENT Tower, allowing me to take over the psionic energy link to one of their ADVENT Troopers. It didn’t do us a whole lot a good, but it did distract a Sectoid for long enough for us to deal with a couple more units, and they ended up killing their own unit, so I guess it was still useful after all.

We were really pinned down by two turrets on top of the train that really limited our movement. Pathfinder was able to work around it some, but Grief ended up having to hack the workstation because he was the only one who could get close enough, thanks to his grapple. Even then we got lucky with a Viper missing grabbing him.

The great news is that I was perfect as I could be: 5 for 5 shooting, every Aid Protocol worked, and I got the hack, getting a clutch kill of a sniper as well as one of the turrets on top of that. I feel pretty good, at least mentally. Physically maybe not so much.

Anyway, I think I’ve ranted a bit too long. I think I’m going to go bog in at the mess hall. I’m starving.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 2:

So it turns out these logs are actually quite helpful, although that might be just be the Whisky off Firebrand. I’ll need to thank her for that when I get the chance.

Now, I wasn’t on last mission, but it sounds like it was another ****show. The Commanders plan was to use our new Specialist, Wombat, to hack from a distance, but the train walls were solid and didn’t provide any opportunities for that.

Things went from bad to worse, with Turrets pinning down the squad, and their armour making it impossible to actually destroy them.

Kassad deserves a medal from the sounds of it. Visited him down in the sick bay, he’s lucky to be alive. We didn’t exactly get on before, but we’re now in the unique positions of both having risked our lives for the squad. Might ask Firebrand if she can spare him a drink, but I doubt it. 

This is what war looks like I guess, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna sit on the sidelines. Speaking of, I’ve been called up. I’ll be back soon, hopefully. 

John Out..  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson - Supply Officer

Second log

According to my comrades this system was on the fritz, Shen works fast though, seems like it works fine for me now. Once more I gotta figure out what to put in here. We had a mission today, and it was seemingly about as intense as the last, but this time at least all our soldiers came back to the bird in one piece rather than in a bag of some kind. People were hurt, but all in all I’d call it another win for XCOM. Speaking of work related to my own field, we got a supply drop today, and it was a fine haul all on its own! more than enough to keep the lights on, at least for a little while. In other news, I caught sight of the day shifter. He’s an interesting looking fellow, but he has this look to him of an inner fire mixed with a fear of being shot in the back **chuckle** though aren't we all a little afraid of that? Apologies by the way if I end up looking like I’m writing the same logs as my daytime comrade. The bird’s been quiet but who knows maybe that will change. In essential summary, today had a good haul according to the logs, lots of corpses and cores, and apparently also a new member, I can't tell who they are under the mask, but along with their blades they have this glow around them like a halo, I can't tell if the others can see it though. they call themselves a templar, and I hear we’re heading to find the last of the three other factions in this fight. Any port in a storm aye lads? Still more friends is good. **alarm blares** New mission is on, supply raid. it seems I’ll finally be of use. Better get prepared for a ride. 

 

Log off  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, March 30, 2035.

The guys got back from their mission yesterday, three of them bleedin' all over the place. Hell of a mess to clean up, both on the deck and in the Skyranger. Every goddamn time I get this place lookin' all right, somethin' craps all over it. No fault of the guys, though - they had a tough fight, is what I heard. I dunno how they do it.

Speakin' of the Skyranger... I dunno what's gotten in to Firebrand, but holy shiiiit does the old bird look like hell now. Firebrand had a team out paintin' it up last night after the mission, "t'make it look badass" is what they told me Firebrand wanted. Well, she's half right, at least. I'll leave it up to you as to which half. Neither is good, you ask me.

Later, I was talkin' to the medic, big German dude named Hans Berge. I was tryin' t'get some info on Wombat, but he was goin' on about how shitty his situation is. He's got nowhere to work, an' he's keepin' the guys together with packin' tape and bubblegum, the way he tells it. Still, the guy's a bit of a miracle worker. People from the previous retaliation mission are showin' signs of life in their bunks, which I didn't think was possible. That guy Berge is a goddamn genius. I'm gonna try to scrounge up some stuff to give him, if I can. Janitors know where all the good shit is hidden - mostly 'cause they hid it themselves.

Still can't get used to this big mechanical asshole floppin' around the sky like a dead fish. I created some work for myself when I puked as we were flyin' to Mother Russia for this next mission. Pretty country, from what I could see. Let's hope the guys all make it out again this time, and that Bradford gets some flyin' lessons.

Out.


	7. Ep 7 - Operation Vengeful Cobra

Ep 7-----Operation Vengeful Cobra----------------------------------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten  
Log 6:

The Doc said that if I don't find something to do soon, my mental health may suffer. It isn't good to do nothing under stress she said. I knew, but what can I do. I can only do so much on the avenger. I'm Glad that nobody got hurt on the mission really but my mind isn't with them at the moment. I am so restless... I can't take this waiting. All these Damn Waiting! I should probably take some of the medication the doc gave me to get some shut eye. Maybe that will help some against this endless waiting.

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - April 12th 2035 (Entry #6)

Exceptional piece of work, Menace. ADVENT got only two supply crates, one blew up and we got the rest of them. No wounded. For once, I was not rushing anyone to the medbay when returning to the Avenger. It was a wonderful feeling. Also watching from above our new ally, the Templar, disposing of that Sectoid with the elegance of a Middle Ages knight ... I mean, what more could you ask for?

Well, I am asking the Commander to keep his hands to himself when it comes to my aircraft. I've been receiving complaints about the way it looks. People, I didn't order this paint job. I know it looks like a dead fish. It doesn't smell like one but don't tempt me. That is all I am saying. I have a gas mask and I won't hesitate to use it.

Pathfinder and Capduckay returned with our new ally in tow. Callsign Arctic Wolf. Big man, supposedly living in Greenland for a long while after the initial invasion. Shame I won't be able to see him at work, because the next mission is in the sewers. And ... big chance for the Sniper Boy to show up. More revenge needs to be dished out at him for Deadput. And more caution required. Commander, I don't want to leave another one behind. I'm sure neither do you.

Both Crusader and Arctic Wolf are on the mission. Not sure how their two factions are dealing with each other, but I hope these two will work together to complete the mission without casualties.

Let's go, Menace! Wheels up in five.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason  
Log 6

I am writing this in the reaper base. I have to say Volk did a fine job as a leader. The base is almost blended with the desert and a few bits of forest. We are in Egypt. What a strange country to have a base of "Ghosts". Anyway I spent a lot of time convincing Volk to join us. He is one stubborn leader. Just like me. He asked what does he get out of it. I gave him a few reasons. 1. He gets the Avenger. Once we make contact with South or North America we can drop his soldiers there so he can expand his influence over the world. 2. He gets to work with us on our covert ops. 3. He gets resources and better weapons and armor. I am sure Dr. Tygan can come up with something more deadly than our standard weapons. And that's all the reasons I can think of he spent almost a week thinking about it. But me and Calhoun weren't bored. We went on a few missions with the reapers. And she got shot on one of them. It wasn't anything big. The bullet passed right through her left arm. So the only thing I had to do is patch the wound up. I have a fair bit of medical experience. Since you are always being shot at there is a lot of opportunities to practice. Medics always need help with taking care of the soldiers. Well it seems Volk has decided. I will finish this log later.

Volk said yes. And I am sending the message to the Avenger. They should be on their way. Let's hope they survived without me. And one of the reapers is coming with us. Volk chose him.

As soon as I stepped on the ramp of the Avenger. I got sent on another covert op. Darsky and Robin told me that we have to work with the skirmishers to find the Hunter. They are also coming with me. Works with me if I get to see the coward again. I have a friend to avenge.

Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
April 12th, 2035  
Our latest mission allowed for a very welcome increase to supplies. Not that we had too much need of supplies in the first place, but having something extra to fall back on was a good plan. My studies of these strange weapons went extremely well, so much so that I think I can draw up plans for Shen to be able to re-create these devices. But before I can get on the Commander finally decided to assign me the Advent officer autopsy, which will hopefully allow me to further my research on Advent’s ways of communication. I’m afraid the events to follow did not bode well, with Advent making leaps and bounds with their Avatar Project, no to mention this “Chosen” and its assaults against us.

Signing off,  
Dr Richard Tygan  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 7

Operation Vengeful Cobra!? Looks like Heidi actually succeeded in naming the mission after herself ha! And hey, it does make sense, what with her getting injured on her first time out - granted it would have been better if she had to have faced off against those zombies again. But still, that vengeance must have been sweet as everyone came back alright! I mean, except for the Templar, but he already has problems with stun lancers…? Keeps ranting about the accursed glowing swords of the heretics or something…

And speaking of the mission, man… I was really looking forward to actually going out in the Skyranger, but it turns out that they could handle everything. Just needed to airlift out a bunch of modular crates. Less work for everyone I guess, since they’re easy to open and transport. And hey, there was some really good stuff in there – a superior laser sight along with a bunch of PCS chips. 

And remember when I said that things were getting boring and the supply room was empty… yeah… maybe I should have that thought more often or something. Because man, we’ve been inundated with it all. Not to mention that somehow the month has ended, so another supply drop will be available to pick up. 

The engineering team has also expanded, since one has been recruited from the Black Market of all places. I knew something like it had to exist… but anywhom that means more people for Shen and the Commander to manage. They were even able to clear out a room in no time flat since they could all focus on it. Granted if they keep on this building spree we’re going to run out of supplies very quickly – which is fine I guess. I just have to record and organize the stuff, unlike them who are probably all missing sleep over the amount of stuff Shen wants them to do. I suppose I’m lucky not to be in their shoes…

Instead I’m just sitting around, keeping the shelves stocked. Those advent supply crates have actually been a help with organizing things, but it was a real paint trying to scratch those logos off of them. And turns out you don’t scratch them out; you have to practically take apart one side of the box where apparently there’s a battery powering the [EXPLETIVE DELETED] things… sigh… [EXPLETIVE DELETED] you too, log. 

Anyways… before I was so RUDELY interrupted… Advent in all their magnificence decided to make their symbols all glow. Which means hidden behind them is a lot of electronics to pull out, aaaand potentially dangerous power cores to diffuse… Wait a second, I don’t need to go through all that crap. I mean, I need to do something because all those glowey boxes lying around are starting to really mess with my sleep schedule… but hey, I should just paint over them! Or… like… face them towards the wall… riiight…

 

Argh. 

Okay… so Firebrand approached me the other day about grabbing drinks at the bar – I mean, that’s unusual yeah, but what was even weirder was that she said something like “So you can let out all your expletives there.” So, she has to be meaning my messing with the log programs… which means that someone far up there must have… [EXPLETIVE DELETED] told people about that message I sent to the Commander…

[EXPLETIVE DELETED], I’m probably some big running joke with them. ‘Hey, check out this stupid guy down in engineering! Oh wait, he isn’t even an engineer, what a [EXPLETIVE DELETED]; isn’t even that smart of a nerd. Get a load of this idiot complaining all the time. What does he know – he’s got it easy as pie down there.’ 

Argh… I’m just overthinking this yet again. I mean, Firebrand was a friend of Bradford and the Commander back then, so I bet it was just a private thing. But even so, somehow she knows,  
and that’s kinda weird…

Get a grip Richie, she was just being nice. Like, she’s the one person who’s actually said she’s open to talking with you outside of work… that’s a first, aside from Sealth. I dunno though… its weird. 

Man. Okay, well, last thing – the people that Sealth helped make contact with sent us a soldier to help – some kind of winter combat specialist. Scored pretty high on the accuracy charts too apparently, if the vodka gallery that is the bar is to be believed… 

Oh, looks like another mission - better get ready with the reception party! Bye!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Doctor Hans Berge  
Start Recording 6

Well, this was a better mission. The team did pretty well on this mission, even with the Commanders weird problems with getting people to the crates. Cobra is finally back in fighting condition. I gave her the go when the order came up. Oh and I must say it is so Fantastisch that the Commander has finally started on an infirmary. Now I no longer have to work on the das absolut Nötigste of everything. A pre take over invasion Thin Man showed up, it even talked to the team. I swear at first I wanted it dead but then later, as it spoke. I realized, aren't we all forgotten soldiers. Replaced by the new breed. Besides it left and you can't shoot an enemy in the back. The Reapers have sent a soldier as a representative over. He doesn't look like the other types. Oh, and now we have a Templar mission. Well let us hope it goes well.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Audio log 5 ----  
\---- Cpl. Fedmahn 'Grief' Kassad ----

Begin log

Wasn't easy getting up to the bridge to watch the mission, but I feel as if it was worth it. For once in a while, we finally got a mission to go well in our favor. Not a single person came back hurt, although Cobra did get mind controlled for a moment. That had to be scary. You know, I question if she named this mission after her.

Anyway, about the mission. The team dropped in far away this time, so they could move up quick and not be noticed. "Cerberus" accidentally got the squad revealed when moving up, but they were able to recover easily from that. At that point, the crate marking began. Our teams moved around, and found a patrol at a landing pad. While the grenade usage against that warlock was a bit...... extreme, it got the job done. From my time in Advent, those Warlocks are the Advent equivalent to sectiods. Not pretty. After they got dealt with, our Templar ran into another patrol. Those Celatids, as they call them, are odd. I've never ran into them before, so I question what they could possibly do, being that small. At missions end, the team secured 9 of the 12 crates, a good haul for us. A shame one exploded.

Recovering has been slow. As it turns out, that Viper bind did more than it seemed. Combine that with the plasma shot to my side and, well, it's been painful. Pain has been mostly constant, but it's not unbearable, so I'll live. In other news, it seems the commander has opened up the Black market, so now we have a new means of resources of various types. We can also sell what isn't useful if we’re ever in a pinch. With the Infirmary also on the way, I hope that by next mission I'll be combat ready, I can't get too rusty.

I don't want to call it yet, but I hope were on an upward curve here.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

April 12th 2035  
Log of Dr. Alva Raven  
Log 5  
"Praise God. The Commander decided to build us an infirmary. It may take a bit to get built, but I'm sure Dr. Hans will be more than happy. I for one have been tending to the wounded in the Avenger Science bay, it's really most of what I have been doing aside from watching Dr. Tygan cut open an ADVENT officer."  
He pauses and sighs.  
"It's...weird to think that they were once people. Their blood is yellow, they have a different bone structure...and were made to follow commands to the letter. I wonder if they had families...or maybe they were stored in a bio tank...saved until use in the field. I see what Grief meant by they were made to be blank slates...he was asleep when we cut into the officer...thank God."  
He sits back in his chair almost falling  
"Woaaaah!"  
He finds his balance and laughs.  
"Sealth should take a day off. Covert ops after covert ops. The Commander seems to have taken a shine to him, let's hope he gets to go out with a squad instead of two or three people. That kind of work changed people. Gah, more work on our end. Dr. Tygan is rallying us. He must have gotten the next research target. Well. Wish me luck...  
Dr Raven, signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, April 10, 2035.

Well, I feel like an asshole now.

I spent a good five minutes ribbin' Firebrand about the new paint scheme on the Skyranger. Thought I was doin' pretty good, too. She just stood there, lettin' me go on about it, diggin' my hole deeper. Then she dropped it - the Commander ordered the new paint scheme, no choice for Firebrand.

She fuckin' hates it, too. The Commander is one odd dude.

I said I was sorry, but, yeah, I'm an asshole. Dunno what I can do to make it up to her. It's not like I can take her out to dinner on this tub.

(Later)

I managed to sneak out of the Avenger while the guys were off grabbin' some supplies from the scaleheads, and got Firebrand one of them Russian nesting dolls. Dunno if she'll like it. Couldn't even give it to her face to face - I left it on her bunk. Didn't even leave my name. Shit.

Anyway, the guys got back from the supply mission, and damn, everybody was PUMPED. Talkin' about it like it was a walk in the park. Good news, especially after the last few missions. Hope they all go so well, but they probably won't. The only one not whoopin' and hollerin' was Cobra. She seemed kinda down, or shaken up or somethin'. I asked around, and the scuttlebutt is that she got mind controlled by one of them scaly bastards. She got free pretty quick, they tell me, but that shit has gotta suck. Freaky. Hope she's okay.

Good news for the docs - the Commander ordered the building of a dedicated infirmary. I've been tryin' to help out that big German Berge where I can, but this should set him up really nice. Still got a while before it's ready, but there's light at the end of the sewer, I guess.

Gotta go clean up the new Guerilla Tactics center. Goddam thing appeared outta nowhere. Kinda spooky. All kinds a weird shit happens around here - I should just keep my head down more often, I figure.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #6 - April 5, 2035

There was another mission earlier today. This time a Supply Raid. They had to go in and mark containers for Firebrand to pick up. It actually went pretty smooth. ADVENT got a couple of containers and the Commander accidentally blew one up, but the team got everything else. That team looks smooth, and it looks like Vanharian is a suitable replacement for Ice while he is still out injured.

Speaking of the injury list, I’m starting to get fed up with Dr. Raven. I keep saying I’m fine. I’m patched up! I can go out on missions! But nooo. Not only does he say I can’t go out, he says it may be two weeks before I can go back out. TWO WEEKS! I’m not gonna chuck a sickie for another two weeks! The dipstick.

Oh, we got a new soldier too: Taylor MacAuley. Likes to be called “Crusader.” He is one of those Templars. He always has this eerie aura around him when I see him. Actually kinda creepy. I haven’t really gotten around to talking to him though. I like having my beers much like I like having my workouts: alone.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #7 - April 12, 2035

Another mission early this morning. The team had to go in and rescue a resistance operative. Once again it went pretty smooth. It seems like these missions are going a bit better than they should be recently, so I hope we aren’t suddenly surprised later on.

Really the only problem with the mission is that ADVENT was able to drop in multiple reinforcements before Firebrand could extract the team, but our guys were still able to deal with it pretty handily.

In the meantime, the Commander discovered a black market and brought another engineer on board to help with clearing stuff out. The GTS also got finished, allowing us to train soldiers and giving us the capacity to send another person out on missions. The more guns we can take out on missions the better.

I also had an encounter with that crazy doctor on board, Dr. Hans. He’s giving us a good incentive to not get injured because facing ADVENT is probably less of a risk than going into his office. Jeeez. Grief and I at least found some of his whiskey and availed ourselves of it, though. I gotta give him a break for that one.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky  
April 12, 2035:

Well my honesty actually paid off this time. I am going out on a covert mission to find this Chosen hunter, not to sure what to expect, just recon with Sgt. Pathfinder and another Rookie nicknamed “Sir”. Finally I get to put my Reaper training to good use! I’ll finally show XCOM and the commander who I am and what I can do. We’re gonna find that Hunter and bring back all the information we can. I’ll admit I am nervous, but from what I have heard about Pathfinder is he definitely knows the way (no pun intended). I have faith, I need to have faith if we have any kind of shot at beating ADVENT.

Eir out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 3:

A smooth mission, although poor Heidan got mind controlled for a second. Thankfully me and the new Templar “Crusader” (He’s weird, I haven’t talked to him enough to find out his name) helped her out of it. 

The Commander apparently saw fit to give me a promotion, upgrading my cannon to Shred armour. I’m glad he felt I was worthy, as I’m now the same level as my new best mate Felix. Our combat experience is apparently a good way for us to bond, and it certainly feels like we’ll do well together. Hopefully we get sent out together a lot, he’s a nice guy. 

Those little worm like creatures were really disgusting to look at, I don’t like the sound of their abilities either. Psionics is a weird field, and not one I can entirely understand. I prefer physical devices, that’s for sure.

I did manage to thank Firebrand for her whiskey today, although it took a moment for her to recognise me. I suppose seeing me normally isn’t the same as seeing me after running a marathon with a teammate on my back.

I’m up next, although Felix is a bit too tired to join up. I’d complain but I had a lot of rest after my hell of a mission, so I can’t really complain. Wish me luck everyone.

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jack Kenneson   
log 3:  
Today was, anticlimactic to say the least. Then again I suppose I should have been expecting about this. The soldiers hit the ground running, much to our glee back on shipboard, and the mission itself went far more smoothly than our previous forays. As for the supplies, it was a virtual treasure trove! Attachments, PCS, the works. Firebrand shipped them in, and the dayshifter loaded the shelves. This left me to compile the official inventory report for the commander. Thankfully for me I enjoy organizing things. I will admit I was a bit disappointing I didn’t get any fieldwork out of the equation but yet the rational part of my brain reminds me to be careful what I wish for. Back on shipboard, I've made a few friends. The skirmisher is a decent man and the doctor well, let's say I’ll be careful the next time I'm in for a checkup. I also gained a new source of reading material. The macabre collection. No more boring late shifts for awhile. not that boring has much of a home round these parts. Oh right, I almost forgot. A new room was cleared today for the infirmary. That was partially thanks to yours truly. A part of my job, since the day shifter stocks the supply room, is to guard it after dark and provide materials and remove them during the building process. Thankfully this clearing was short. Gah, I’ll get better at these log things, I hope.

Log end.


	8. Ep 8 - Operation Frost Hound

Ep 8-----Operation Frost Hound---------------------------------------------------------  
Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason.  
Log 7

Since our mission is to find the hunter. We split up into three teams. Robin and Darksky would be with the first two teams. They would work with Skirmishers to find the Hunters location. The third team consists only of me. I decided to go back where we first met the Hunter. As a lone wolf it was easy to sneak by the lost and kill any lost that stood in my way with my sword. When I came to the battlefield, I searched every place that Hunter was standing on. I hoped to find something that would gets us closer to finding him. I did find some bullet casings. There were made from some strange metal. I will give them to Dr Tygan. Maybe he could replicate the bullets in some way, so that we could make some armor that will be able to stop them. The worst thing is that I haven't found Deadput’s body. Those Advent bastards must have taken his body so they could study it. Anyway I hope Robin and Darksky had better luck than me. But I am a pathfinder. I will find or create my own path for me and my friends. When I returned to the Skirmishers’ HQ, I found out that Darksky and Robin had some success. They narrowed his movement to Asia. Even though Asia is big that is still something. I told them to rest. They deserved it. I spent a few days tirelesy trying to narrow down his location. Still nothing. But I will find the bastard. And when I do he will pay for killing Deadput and everyone else in his life.  
Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - April 20th 2035 (Entry #7)

I am personally afraid that this streak of easy victories is going to end soon and that we will be going back to lots of wounded and casualties. No, I obviously do not want that. What do you take me for? But surely The Elders aren't that stupid to let this continue. The Commander must not develop overconfidence. He needs to treat each mission as if it was extremely difficult. Even if it would be a walk in the park in the end. Better turn out to be that way than be careless and have me return with my cargo bay empty.

I am happy that I didn't have any wounded people on board again last time. But I am just being realistic. I hope John realizes that too and keeps the Commander on his game.

I forgot to mention it ... During the supply raid mission, I had a visitor in my quarters. It turned out to be the Custodian. I think he wanted to apologize about that argument with the Skyranger's paint job. He didn't have to do that. It was just a mild argument, it didn't upset me. But he brought me a Matryoshka. I haven't seen one of these in ages. The last one ... It was at home on my mama's desk. He probably didn't realize it at the time but he ... brought me a wonderful gift. Maybe the best one I ever got. Because it reminds me of her.

Seems we stumbled on another one of those ... Elder Chosen freaks. This one's called the Assassin. Great, just what we needed. A ninja woman. What's next? A psionic maniac?

Ice is out of medbay. Just in time for the next mission. Protecting some communication device that's eavesdropping on the ADVENT network. I haven't had the chance to see Arctic Wolf in action last time in the sewers. This time I will be able to. Hopefully it goes well ... Although this She-Ninja is giving me the creeps. I think the Commander needs to go up another level. This one seems more dangerous than the Sniper Boy.

Be careful, Menace.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 8

Another mission, another victory! And no one got injured to boot! Granted no one had loot to bring back, but oh well. Doe says it got blown up, and I can’t really fault him for doing that. They had to rescue an engineer and Advent started sending in waves of troopers, so they had to avert getting overrun. 

The Commander has been making a large amount of investments to the engineering department, as now there are 4 lead engineers. This means more people using supplies, which is just fine with me. Things were getting a bit crowded down here and hey it was just going to sit here anyways.

One of these investments was a new rifle for Ice, who has returned from his near-death injury… and man… he has really hardened from his time out. Growls more often about taking out the ‘Hunter’… I’m not really concerned about that really, since everyone here seems to have a grudge against something. The Crusader guy against practically everything alien (but mostly the glowy swords or whatever…), Grief towards Sectoids, probably Sealth against not actually seeing considerable action and Wombat against… probably everything as well. 

And speaking of our resident injured, they’ve at least been making the most of it from what I could tell… they seem to be taking it like extended leave. The bartender did complain that Grief and Wombat got drunk of their own accord – was annoyed that she couldn’t have helped them get inebriated. I… I may have ordered a couple of beers to compensate for it. They’re laying here on the desk right now, haven’t really touched them. 

Dunno why, just, don’t want to get into a position where I am not really accountable for my actions… I should be ready at a moment’s notice, considering there isn’t a well-defined pattern to missions cropping up. And aside from that, I have to sit here in the supply room and guard the place, maybe reorganize some things…

Still can’t really do much of the guard thing, since I still haven’t touched that shotgun. I mean, I really should take it down to the shooting range and learn the damn thing. Probably one of our resident rangers could help me out aside from Sealth… though I’ve heard that ‘Merlin’ isn’t a great shot with it aaaand… that ‘Cerberus’ guy is kinda… um… creepy/weird… I mean, he’s got a raven skull affixed to that top hat, a skull bandana, and crimson hearts on his gun… Might as well be a walking representation of Edgar Allan Poe. 

Argh. And I just didn’t even give him a chance. What’s that saying about assumptions? The log program wouldn’t like it, but, yeah. 

Keep making a fool of yourself Richie… they aren’t noticing anyways, or at least, don’t care enough to tell you as such. 

Except for those resistance guys… argh. It keeps coming back to me – all these times I’ve messed up. There’s a name for it for sure, but… I mean, I try not to make the same mistakes twice, but…

[EXPLETIVE DELETED]. What’s the point of writing this anyways? Its only cathartic to a point… can’t go that far because then the program throws a fit. And the only person who’s reading this is me. 

Darnit, this just isn’t right. Come on man, you’re working a not that strenuous job in perhaps the safest place on the planet for a human among highly trained people who will defend this to the last all under the command of a legendary tactician. He makes mistakes (like those Skyranger paint jobs geez), and you do too. That’s something of what makes us human… These things happen, just recognize what went wrong and try your best to rectify it. 

Man, almost sounded a bit like Mom there… isn’t bad, but hey, welcome… Bit like him too.

[EXPLETIVE DELETED]. 

No, I don’t want to remember that. Just go away, shoo…

[EXPLETIVE DELETED]...

Okay good, the mission alarm is blaring away! So bye! Hopefully they’ll actually bring something back for me this time!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John "3D" Doe - Log 4:

Another good mission, no wounds and several promotions. Hanson, MacAuley (Had to look him up in the logs, still don't want to talk to him), Broadway and Cotton all did well and earned themselves promotions. I initially had my concerns with Cotton, considering his history in with actual wolves. However his stealth, and I'm willing to admit his explosives, were great assets to the mission. Also considering his Callsign, the mission couldn't have been named better.

Not much to report from that mission. Apparently we rescued a scientist, which I'm sure pleases Tygan greatly. Speaking of, he apparently dissected one of those weird floating worms, and they are as disgusting as I thought. At least Felix gets a new sword I suppose.

Back at base, apparently Firebrand is complaining to the commander about his "custom" paint jobs. I cant imagine it'll take long for him to relent, Firebrand is a scary woman when she's angry. I still owe her a drink, might try and arrange that soon. Shame Felix doesn't drink much, I'd enjoy it more. At least he enjoys some old fashioned ski shooting.

Felix is heading out on a mission without me, hope he does ok. 

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has not" Forgotten

Log 7:

The doctors pills worked for now. She said that there may be some side effects to getting the drug. And has recommended me to stay out of the action for now....Pfft. Like I would get any of that anyway. I may hallucinate a bit or fall asleep at random intervals. I have been thinking of leaving the avenger behind. See my chances at any of the resistance ops. I really do think I could at least do something useful there compared to being cooped up here for no reason.

Maybe I can do more in the resistance. They need all the help they can get here. I've seen the last mission to help some of their members, the one were deadput died. They seem to be understaffed, but I'll think about it for now.

Havok, Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #8 - April 19, 2035

Finally, a week that was pretty much uneventful. We scanned to contact a region for pretty much the entire week. The Hunter assaulted a resistance camp in the New Arctic, the bastard. I’m sure we’ll meet him again soon enough.

I’m STILL not cleared for combat yet. I could probably beat Dr. Raven in a fight but nope, still not cleared. I swear, if I miss the next mission because I still have a bruise somewhere...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Alva Raven Log 6  
April 21st 2035

As the Log starts Dr. Raven groans tiredly, as if he has just gotten off work to sleep.

“This week, or rather, this month has been the most hectic since I joined the Avenger Staff. Dr. Tygan has us running laps around the Avenger with research and findings and running back and forth to Cold Storage is a pain and a half, but we have made many solid advances. Weapons Tech has never been my thing, but looking at the way they work is amazing. Coming to the conclusion that a Celatid corpse could be added in such a way to make a sword poisonous or, by observing the ADVENT Sniper corpse and its various functions, we could make a far better rifle with it is amazing to me. Dr. Tygan has been ripping into the corpses with the boys in Bio Science and finding the most amazing things most of all, this Skulljack thing. I have been quite busy this month on top of research and tending to in general care around the Avenger I barely have had any time to sleep. Causing massive headaches and back pain. I was about to sleep after finishing my findings of the Celatid’s corpse functions when I was called down to a storeroom with Dr. Hans doing Physicals. I will say that at first was a routine physical...until I was injected with Pre-War Muton DNA, and then from what I was told, I picked up the table, but before I did anything of note, I was taken out by Hans, with, according to him, a sedative able to knock out a full grown bison.”

He groans a bit, cracking his knuckles and neck.

“I woke up two days from that in the scientist barracks..there was no more stress or headaches...but there was still a remnant of that odd blood boiling rage that I felt when Dr. Hans injected me with the Muton DNA.”

He chuckles

“I talked to Wombat this morning about her going on the new mission, I told her no due to the wound still healing, though slightly wounded I can't have her endangering her health anymore than it already was, she seemed quite confidant on what she could and could not do, I told her that being a medical professional you overestimate sometimes so full healing can occur, I won't lie, I like her spunk, It always made me slightly rethink what I was talking about. This business going about the Avenger about her beating me in a fight? Probably, I won't deny that I'm out of practice, but I think I could get a few good hits in. The Infirmary can't come soon enough. That's all for today.”

“Dr Alva Raven, Signing Out.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start recording 7

Well this has been another good mission. From what I've heard the higher ups plan to drop the squad down again. I wouldn't recommend it though as once that happens it will just get harder. All I hope is that it doesn't take a death for that to be realized. This team though has indeed been doing well, finding their place and all that. Though they're all getting quite big for their britches and that is why none of them will ever be told what I said and will never hear it. I will go to the grave with this information if you don't believe me. Ice is back though which is good since he seems to be the only one able to make sure this group doesn't die. Another one of the Elder's Arschkriecher was found, they go by the Assassin. Stupid name I know. Back in my day we never fought anything like these Chosen. All that was expected from us was that we killed invading aliens, almost died, and then learned what stupid thing not to do next time. And if we were smart we told everyone else what not to do as it was unfashionable to be dead from a stupid mistake. Ah well, it is late and I am an old man so I am going to sleep.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Audio log 6 ----  
\---- Cpl. Fedmahn 'Grief' Kassad ----

Begin log

Well, getting up to the bridge has been easier, and I'm glad, as watching this mission was worth it. Our team did excellent out there once again, even against reinforcements. More on that in a moment. There shots were well struck, even brought a chuckle out of me as they tore it up out there

So as for the mission, it took place in a sewer. Not exactly the best place ever, but also limited opportunities to be flanked or jumped, so that's good. Our new Reaper went on and spotted a pod ahead, and kept his eye on them while the rest of the team quickly dispatched of a closer pod. I'll admit, those claymores the Reapers use are quite lethal. Took out 2 troops with that one blast, and the sectoid followed suit. They made there way to the VIP of the Templar's, and that when things picked up. Advent Reinforcements started to drop in on there location while Firebrand tried to find an escape point. The team buckled in and dealt with them with one fell swoop after another. After a matter of time, they got out, and ended with no injuries. That's good.

It's a shame I'm still out for a while. While I'm starting to get better, Doctor Raven says I'm still in no condition to fight, so I'll listen to his words. I'm afraid I'm getting rusty though, not having been able to shoot something. Maybe Raven will allow an exception with practicing with a pistol. Thankfully, there have been things to do around here, so I'm not constantly bedridden. Me and Wombat has a drinking session in the bar a couple of days back, and I think that helped ease me being stuck here, and I guess open up a bit.

**Short pause**

No, I can't. We're here for a mission. I'm not here for friends. I can't go through that again..... not again.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

April 20th, 2035  
This last week or so has just been plain terrible. Not due to any major mishaps during the mission. No, it was because of our damnable Doctor Hans. He has been causing trouble in my lab day in and day out. It was just a nuisance at first, but now he is “experimenting” on my staff! Just the other day Dr. Raven came in complaining that Hans had stuck him with a needle filled with an experimental serum, comprised of Muton DNA, or some such biohazard. I must find the time to get around reporting this man before he ends up hurting someone. Despite having to deal with Hans’ insolence, I was able to complete my research, and have developed an experimental device that should allow us to access Advent’s network, but it requires one of our soldiers to use it on another Advent Officer. Another boon granted from doing this autopsy was the fact that I had gained more than enough information and skill working on the more advanced Officer, that I was able to complete an autopsy for an Advent trooper the same day. I was able to recover its nero-chip, and from that, I was able to design a device which should allow our soldiers to covertly scan a battlefield. After all of that, the Commander decided I should study one of Advent’s sniper units, or more specifically, their rifles, in hopes of replicating the technology. This was a menial task though, and I was able to complete it quickly enough without making any mistakes. The next research piece I was assigned was to study this strange, new Alien unit. A Celetid. I’ve heard nothing of their use before, so there is nothing I can use for reference whilst conducting my experiments. The creature however was strangely simple, but I have devised a way of reusing the components inside of the creature to create a mobile turret, as well as a new type of blade, that in theory would protect a soldier somewhat from the Celetids’ acidic bile. Intrigued by my plans for this “sword” the Commander ordered I start researching ways to “make it happen” as soon as possible. This too took me a bit of work, but I was able to devise a way of transferring some of the Celetids life-support systems to the weapon.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Elise Fray's Log #2 - Training

The Commander stuck me in training today. Looks like I'm going to be designated as an Infantry soldier. The instructors told me it's a good role for someone who doesn't have a specialized skill set, like me. A lot of basic concepts. I've already taken multiple firearms courses since I arrived here. Of which I was the only student. I think I'm the only person on the Avenger that has never fired a gun before joining. I had second thoughts when I saw the footage of Jayko dying and Ice almost following suit against that Chosen. They're both highly skilled and to see them both get taken out by one enemy was pretty scary considering I'm not even close to their skill level. But I decided to stay, not like I really have anywhere else to go, my family wouldn't want to harbor a now terrorist.

Now that I'm in proper training though, I hope I get to go out on a mission sometime soon. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about when that day comes, but It's what I signed up for and I trust the Commander and the other soldiers to make sure we all get out in one piece. I should get back to training. I want to be ready for whenever I get called out on a mission.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jack Kenneson

Log 3

One more for XCOM! The tunnels mission was a perfect ten, and without a single injury to boot. We gained a new engineer though, a little loot and all in all I’d like to say that we finally have a breath. Or so I hope. We even have had several breakthroughs without incident, though construction onboard here has been ongoing rather than halting. **alarm blares** New mission it seems, countering something the commander calls a dark event. Sorry for today’s short log but who knows, maybe I’ll have more to say next time.


	9. Ep 9 - Operation Unceasing Ring

Ep 9-----Operation Unceasing Ring----------------------------------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten  
Log 8:

I have not yet found a resistance cell that I would like to join so for now I will keep on thinking what I will do with my time here. I am glad nobody here died once again. It seems the commander and in that turn earth is in good hands.

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

April 25th, 2035  
I am happy to report that these past five days have gone by smoothly. I have experienced no more trouble from Dr. Hans, but I’m afraid I sent someone out the other day to bring me a few corpses, and they have not returned. This news is somewhat troubling, but I’ve been hearing of a person wondering the Avenger, so perhaps he just got lost. There is not much to report since I was not able to complete my current research in such a small span of time. At least the Infirmary was built, meaning Hans will no longer be in the closet outside of the Lab, scaring everyone as they try to pass by.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - April 26th 2035 (Entry #8)

I mean ... I didn't see this coming. The Ninja didn't see it coming either. Nor did she see Arctic Wolf, who just blew her cover. Twice. I mean talk about concealing only to be revealed five seconds later. Pointless much? Very much so. And then Ice sealed the deal, from a difficult position. It was a 50-50 shot and he nailed it.

It seemed to be a problematic mission at one point, after missing some crucial shots. But the team came out unscathed and probably with a big morale boost for handing the Ninja a resounding defeat. Still ... overconfidence. Don't forget that, Commander. I'm sure John will have a word with the soldiers too. Complacency can get you killed in this business.

Oh, Commander. I am still waiting for someone to fix that damned paint job. I'm sure those who did it in the first place are not busy with other things. Like chasing Chosen around the planet. Right? So, please ... get this thing fixed. Or the men (and women) will require gas masks at the next trip off the Avenger.

Right ... Another haven under attack. And we will probably cross paths with the Hunter again. Haven't seen him in a while. I think he's overdue. The squad's ready. I hope. So let's take the fight to these bastards.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason  
Log 8

I am writing this after our raid on an Advent train with Betos. Since I couldn't find the location on the Hunter. I decided to examine the bullet casings I found. Betos told me she has encountered them in the past. Every month they are being transported on an Advent train to a number of stations. She doesn't know the reason why is Advent doing that. When I told her that those bullets are the ones Hunter uses she was surprised. And I got an idea. We would stop the train transporting them and steal a crate or two. I presented her my plan. We would use a bit of explosive to stop the train. Then the skirmishers would shot at Advent like there is no tomorrow. Then we would sneak behind Advent and take a crate or two. I even asked if she wants to join us. She replied: "With pleasure." Darksky and Robin wanted to go as well so I placed in the team that was supposed to distract Advent. We executed the plan and everything went smoothly. We got three crates with the bullets Hunter uses. I sent the message to the Avenger to come pick us up. I will give the bullets to Dr Tygan. I am sure he can make the armor that will stop them.

When I entered the Avenger Richie was waiting for me. He asked: "You found him?" "No, but we found something else. Darksky, Robin get these crates to Dr Tygan. Richie give me a full report about the things that were happening these two weeks I was gone." Richie told me everything and he then said:" The commander wants to speak with you." " Alright. See ya later" I replied.

Another covert op. We will recon the offsite facility that is related with the Avatar project the Reapers found. Commander says he is sorry because he has to send me on another cover op. I said that doing this op isn't a problem. I was doing recon when I worked for Advent. He also told me to take Havok and Woods. They need experience on the field. I sure won't mind having them at my side. They can cover me while I sneak into the facility. I will try to find out where all the guards are placed. Well it's time to get going.  
Over and out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MJ “Wombat” Log #9 - April 26, 2035

Dr. Raven better be glad that this past mission went flawlessly again, cause if he had not cleared me like he did despite the fact that I’m fine, and something bad happened on the mission, dealing with Dr. Hans would have been the least of his problems.

As it is, the team that got sent had to protect some device that was gathering information on ADVENT, and the ran into some resistance. Nothing too bad. Another Chosen thing showed up, this one calling herself the Assassin, but she didn’t seem to put up much of a fight either. Arctic Wolf was pretty invaluable scoping things out for the rest of the team, so I hope they all bought him a round in the bar afterward.

As of my writing this, another team has been sent out on another mission. This time I was cleared to go, but the Commander choose to send my backup out on the mission. Apparently there may be an attack on an ADVENT facility so I’m hoping this is just to keep my ready for that mission.

In other Avenger news of the past week, another Scientist joined us, hired from the black market. I think Tygan is happy that he has more people to help him out in the research lab.

The Infirmary as FINALLY been built, as well. Dr. Hans can be happy, although I’ll do my best to never step in there. God knows what he’ll try to do to me if I do, crazy yobbo.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
John “3D” Doe - Log 5:

According to Felix it was a very successful mission. The alien forces were all close together, allowing a swift and heavy strike. Apparently we found the Chosen Assassin, and Felix and Chris had to go literally toe to toe with it. I’d probably have worried myself to death if I’d been there. I don’t like anyone else risking their lives, even though I have.

Not much more to comment on out of the mission. Sitting around on the Avenger twiddling my thumbs isn’t fun, or interesting. At least the Infirmary is finally up, hopefully we can start keeping proper care of our wounded.

I’m heading out to defend a Resistance Haven, with the possibility of The Hunter turning up. Hopefully Lars can get some revenge. I’ll be back soon.

John Out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 9

Soooo… there’s another big bad blue alien thing now…? I must have not gotten the memo, because everyone had a name for her – yes, it’s a she – and it’s the Assassin. Apparently she uses a sword, teleports, and goes invisible. Not that it helped her this time, since Arctic Wolf was able to find her twice after she went invisible. And righteously enough, it was Ice that put the final blow to her – he’s grumbling a bit less now which is nice. He didn’t talk much when he handed over the loot, which is a tad bit disappointing…

Speaking thereof, Sealth was only back for as long as I could appraise him of what was going on until he was sent out for yet another covert op. He hasn’t found the Hunter yet, but has gotten one step closer to tracing his whereabouts. It's confirmed that he operates out of northern Asia, which is pretty darn big… But it seems like we need to get a bit more experience before investigating the matter further. Makes sense I guess, but I’d really like him to be back sooner rather than later on a more consistent basis…

Speaking of making sense, in which case not a whole lot of sense, Merlin was boasting about his sword swing to this assassin lady – it seems like she takes more damage the closer you’re in on her, which seems kinda counterintuitive since she likes that sword so much… ah well. The aliens don’t really make sense half of the time – Tygan would chalk that up to not knowing enough about them, but even so. 

And that alien magic stuff… apparently yesterday there was an… incident… involving it. I wasn’t able to get much, but from what I’ve gathered Dr. Raven’s eye went psycho or something…? I dunno, but I know that he does have a new eye, apparently courtesy of Dr. Berge…? Man, I’m never around for when that stuff happens. Maybe for the best, because Dr. Berge is actually having to recover in the infirmary from a gunshot wound?! 

And with the infirmary done, the Commander has identified that the Avenger needs more power, so I just about had to clear out generator-esque supplies from the room. There is a box of medical stuff missing; ah well, probably for the infirmary. I do hope that the Commander goes after the supply drop, as it is nearing the end of the month. Those resistance guys can’t hang around forever with all the random stuff in the middle of nowhere! 

Naturally, Firebrand has been getting gradually more annoyed by the current paint job on the Skyranger… gone is the cool shark mouth and obnoxious yellow camo, and is an incomprehensible grey/white camo with a pile of sectoid skulls. Grief can’t be too happy about that I think… wait no, he’s a seasoned soldier, geez… I mean, apparently he’s still really affected by them, but not in a print version like that; I hope not anyways… 

Oh, and final tidbits of stuff… the Commander actually got back to me on the whole log program problem; like personally messaged me and everything. And it should be fixed! He lent me some code to add on and heh presto, it worked! Now I can swear all I want without having it being replaced! So ha! Take that, you stupid program! 

Anyways, there's the mission alarm - hopefully there will be more loot for me!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky  
April 21st, 2035

We had little to no luck finding the hunter, and frankly...I’m not sure we’re even on the right track. We followed a few leads from smaller resistance pockets about how and where he leaves. Only thing we knew is that he tends to hang in the trees and then grapple himself away when he doesn’t feel like hanging around anymore. Again, no pun intended. Our source told us that in the Russian mountainside, there was a weird pillow of smoke that would happen on certain days, so we followed their advice and waited along the mountainside. After two days we finally located that pillow only to find that it was an ADVENT patrol, we quickly dispatched of them and found a datapad with some info on it. Robin was able to decrypt it in the field and mentioned that this was the usual hang out of the Hunter to meet with ADVENT, but he knew we were on his trail so he dispatched this patrol to take care of us. We had to leave and report back immediately, we were outgunned and outmanned against the Chosen Hunter. 

While he wasn’t there, we weren’t taking any chances. We made the trek back to a small resistance area and reconvenied with XCOM. Our mission was dubbed a success (while I think we failed) and I was promoted. My reaper training paid off as I was selected into the Sharpshooter program with Ice. I need to learn a lot from Ice if I’m going to be anywhere as good.

Eir out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Start Recording 8

Ergh, bullets, they hurt when they are inside of you. Or at least when they were, Raven did a good job. I am going to have to keep this situation under raps though, can't have Central finding out about this. Glass eye burning and then after a mix of chemicals gives Raven a real eye. I sometimes wonder if we as humans really understand the forces of nature we believe we do. Whatever either way, everything went well on the mission. That Assassin Hündin showed up but our very well color coordinated team kicked her right in the Arsch, back to where she belongs. Where does she belong I ponder, is there some void that the Chosen just disappear to. Oh, yes, before I forget to mention. Segnen the Commander, he has finally made an infirmary. I can actually help these people. ARCGH, and maybe myself while I am still awake. ARGH! Retaliation, great. That's just peachy, as much as I hate it I may have to let the others deal with the wounded. Mainly because I am one of those. Well I better get some sleep.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, April 26, 2035.

Well, things have been goin' really good for the soldiers lately, which kinda surprised me. That hellbeast Assassin showed up on their most recent mission, but, from what everyone has been sayin', they got rid of her right quick. I heard her over comms as the battle went on, calling out the Commander. She takes this stuff real personal, sounds like. She still gives me the creeps. When she went down, I kinda relaxed a bit, but she'll be back, just like that Hunter asshole.

Speakin' of Commander Odd, I think he's sufferin' a bit. In the middle of directin' the guys durin' the battle, and he kept goin' on about chicken wings and Mylanta, a stomach medicine. Maybe his gut's botherin' him, I dunno. I'll mention it to Doc Berge. He's got his hands full gettin' the infirmary up and runnin' now that it's finished, but maybe he can help.

The guys came back, all in one piece. Not a scratch on 'em, which is how I like it. Had a bunch a bodies in the Skyranger hold, too. Damn, those things leave a hell of a mess to clean up, and the stink? Hoo boy.

Finally worked up the nerve to ask Firebrand out to the bar for them beers she mentioned. Problem was, on the way to the hanger, I passed by the bar., and it was full up with soldiers. Goddamit, I can't catch a break. Next thing I know, she's off again on another mission. 

I got a lotta luck, all of it bad.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—— Audio log 7 ——  
—— Cpl. Fedmahn “Grief” Kassad ——

Begin log

Things haven’t been right on board this Avenger recently. It’s almost like things have gotten crazier, and I’m a victim of it. I don’t know how to feel.

But as for the mission, it went well. The team dropped in in order to protect a resistance device. Right away, they double timed it to the device and found 2 pods. They managed to cleanly execute most of them in 1 go, and the rest shortly after. But here’s the catch, apparently another Chosen showed up by the name of the Assassin. We Skirmishers don’t know much about this chosen, but we do know she is indeed a frightening foe, perhaps more than the Hunter. Lucky, the Reaper “Arctic Wolf” managed to keep her from hiding, and the team went in swords swinging and all. I’m the end, “Ice” landed the shot most critically needed, and took her out. And out of all of that, no injuries, which is good.

But..... everything aboard the ship isn’t fine. I thought it would be, but then..... it happened. I felt them try to call me back. I wouldn’t let them, I fought back. But..... I thought when I broke away from the psionic network, I would never have to deal with that again, but here we are. And it’s cause of the that that these last few days have been..... not optimal. Combine that with doctor Hans seeming to become more crazy by the day, and we’ll, things just haven’t been right on here. 

Things need to go back to right.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jack Kenesson

log 4

Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm starting to get a little paranoid. This has been what, our fifth flawless mission in a row? With no one injured to boot? Call me crazy but I feel like somewhere down the road it's going to go ahead and bite us in the rump. In other news, we learned that apparently there are not one, but two of these large blue and altogether more advanced aliens. The Top brass call them chosen, and in tradition of our good luck streak and in partial thanks to our reaper, even it was not able to touch our soldiers this time around. But back to the things on the ship. The atmosphere is well, pleasant for once. With the infirmary built our wounded are finally getting the help they need. The lack of wounded in general isn't half bad either. Sure my sleep patterns haven't improved much (insomnia is again, cold and heartless) but at least I’ve been able to do my job well. Plus I'm getting more and more hellos by the day, and when your from a small town you notice things like that. Still I’m rambling again. In other news two rooms are being cleared, ones recent, the others almost done. Both mean more work and more distractions for me. I hear the closer one will be a power plant. Today's been a good day, now to get some reading done in peace and alarm blares

(Expletive deleted).

log end.


	10. Ep 10 - Operation Frozen Blade

Ep 10-----Operation Frozen Blade------------------------------------------------------  
Sealth "Pathfinder" Mason

The covert op went pretty smooth. We reckoned the offsite facility. I saw with my binoculars that Advent were unloading some type of cargo. The facility has built-in turrets. But the weirdest thing was how easy it was to sneak to the facility. There were no patrols. Since we reconned the facility, we went to the evac zone. On the way, I had a feeling that we were watched. I have nothing to confirm it, but still I kept my eyes open. No one showed up or made any noise. The only thing we heard were the animals. Anyway after we returned to the Avenger, I taught Richie how to shot his shotgun. He isn't a bad shot for someone who doesn't use guns. Or he is a quick learner. The bar was full these days. I don't know why. But, even if it was empty I wouldn't have time for drinks. I was still thinking about that feeling I had on the cover op. If we were watched, Advent is probably ready to fight us on the offsite facility. I really hope I am wrong about it. Commander had a difficult decision to make should we go the blacksite. He decided not to go. And speaking of the devil. The new mission is an attack on the offsite facility I scouted. I pray that my feeling was wrong.  
Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - April 30th 2035 (Entry #9) 

It looked like a straightforward mission, until the Commander decided to throw Arctic Wolf at the deep end without a life jacket. Only sheer luck kept our resident Reaper alive from the Faceless' claws. And all that triggered ADVENT pods that started killing civilians. Thankfully, the rest of the team managed to move in rather rapidly and slowed ADVENT down until managing to dispose of the last one. Still, five civilians were lost. I keep on saying it ... Overconfidence. Next time he charges head forward like that, the casualties will probably be our own as well.

And, just as I was saying that, I hear John saying something about the Blacksite. I mean ... we're not ready. We still have these crappy weapons, haven't even researched Mags yet. Someone needs to slap the Commander awake, he's living in Dreamland at the moment. I would do it but I'd probably get thrown in the brig for insubordination. Then again ... that might not happen. Nobody else is qualified to fly the Skyranger. So I might just get away with it ... Although I might be pushing my luck. Just a bit.

Seems we're hitting some offsite facility related to the Avatar Project. Again ... I think we're biting more than we can chew. There's some new ADVENT faction at the site, according to the Intel. That would complicate things severely. I better not be bringing home body bags from this mission. Because I will probably crack and storm the Commander's office then ... 

Best of luck, Menace. Try not to cause insubordination from my part. I would really appreciate it.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has not" Forgotten

Log 9:

The Covert Opt went well, there were no problems. I even got what I wanted, a promotion. I was promoted to grenadier status. Shredding all enemies apart with one gun that fires more bullets a second then any other. Besides that I became proficient with the grenade launcher. The commander told me that this role was very empty within the squad and that someone had to fill it. I was the one chosen for this role. I'm going to see if I can get some training from 3D. The only other grenadier on the ship. Maybe this will help my restlessness. 

Anyway, Havok Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log of Dr. Alva Raven:  
Log 7  
As Alva turns the recorder on there are a few groans and consoling as he walks out of the room, the sound of the Infirmary door sliding shut, and a quiet sigh.  
“I haven't been able to much logging because of recent events on the Avenger, my research schedule combined with that I am one of the only other ranking medical professionals on the Avenger aside from Dr. Hans who is a patient as of now, Grief and Wombat have been set free from the bonds of their wounds, and have been picked for the new mission, I am glad they could do so because I think anymore time left on Avenger would have made them go insane. Wombat, I can tell she has disobeyed my orders to not go to the Gym. I suppose as long as she was not doing anything too high in intensity it should be fine  
As for Grief I think it is a good change of pace to be let out of the makeshift infirmary in the research bay, he's better at his job as a soldier than listening to us ‘Lab Coats’. He seemed to almost be gleaming as the command came down the chain that he would be put on mission.”

The sound of the research bay doors opening can be heard as he steps in the sounds of several voices are heard talking about the recent Resistance Radio research.

 

“I myself have been trying to figure out the massive amount of energy I've been recently feeling. After the whole event of my glass eye burning and forming only what I could identify as Psionic Burns. With...what Dr. Hans only could describe as...”Sectoid Piss” witch, I don't even want to know how he got or managed to preserve it without a refrigerator or proper preservative...is beyond me. I wonder if he was joking and it was just a combination of chemicals that would make something similar in construct as ‘Sectoid Urin’’.  
As he reaches his destination he sets the recorder down and a loud thump and the sound of a few pens hit the desk a bit of shuffling of papers and him sitting down on a chair.  
“After the whole ordeal with my eye I have found that I have a new one. I can see perfectly out of it, to be honest looking in the mirror and seeing it is...more than odd. It's...almost water like or at least that’s the shade of green I'd use to describe it. On my original glass eye has been...transformed into a more wooden implement, it has coordinates on it, I have yet to get to a proper computer to decode them.”  
A groan is heard from Raven, he seems tired from the work.  
“That's all for tonight. I wish all you on the mission, I pray for no injuries...”  
“Dr. Alva Raven, signing out.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 10

So, um, now I can shoot something… Specifically, that shotgun that may or may not have been collecting dust under the desk. Sealth finally got back from his scouting mission and was able to find time to actually teach me how to use the damn thing. So obviously now I am an unstoppable killing machine! Bwa ha ha ha haaaaaa!!! Better watch out Advent! There’s like, a fifth ranger in town ha! 

In all seriousness, Sealth actually thought I did alright with shooting/learning to shoot. I mean, I had no idea how to manually operate it, but I do get the general idea of pointing where you want the miniscule bits of metal to go. The thing is the recoil though… and shotguns naturally have a large bit of it. I think I may have tweaked my shoulder from it – all the more reason to give Dr. Raven or Berge a visit for that physical. 

We’ve also had to allocate some supplies for bringing on two new people – more the merrier I say! Aaaaand… we got a relatively normal military dude and a guy with a robot mask, red gun, and pink happy face armor… Um… I get that people handle being under the alien’s thumb in different ways – getting incredibly drunk like Wombat, shooting things more like Grief, growling about it like Ice or even conceptualizing them all as heretics that need to be purged like the Crusader – but… 

All I’m saying is that it’s a bit strange. Like, only a bit at this point. Because most likely things are about to get a whole lot crazier once the aliens devote more attention to us. I can’t see why not – if we’re able to handle the current enemies now, there must be even worse ones that were able to beat XCOM the first time around. Let’s hope that the Commander learned from his mistakes the first time… Probably has, but even so. 

So I guess now I should frequent the shooting range a bit more often now that I know how to shoot this shotgun… Question is when I guess… probably should be when it’s unlikely for there to be a mission. So, early morning, or night. I guess. So concrete there, hurrah. Such joy. 

Oh, and I returned the two beers that I got the other day, since I couldn’t find the occasion to literally poison myself heh. And I’ve heard that leaving them to get warm is a bad idea, so since I’m doing anything with them… yeah.   
No loot was acquired from the last mission, and it seems like the Commander is waiting until the last possible day to pick up the supply drop. Which I guess is fine, but from what I’m hearing from the science team, they’re about to make a big breakthrough into better weapons; so hopefully that’ll provide the incentive to get as much supplies as we possibly can before then so that we can make use of the new fancy tech. We shall see. 

Well, there goes the mission alarm. Hopefully they’ll bring me back something… And not run into any of those super alien things… They are the reason I have to learn how to use this gun after all.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #10 - April 26, 2035 (supplemental)

The team just came back from the mission. Another flawless one, that’s our fourth in a row. If ADVENT is going to make it this easy for us, I’m not going to complain.

That didn’t mean the mission didn’t go off without a hitch, though. I was watching on the bridge and the ADVENT troops were pretty spread out, giving our guys some trouble. But again, not too much trouble. They were eventually able to wear them down and wipe them out, improving the resistance’s security in the area.

Rumor has it the Commander wants to strike a facility next. Perhaps the blacksite, perhaps this facility that Pathfinder is scoping out on his covert operation. Hopefully Grief and I will get to go out on that mission. We’re pretty much waiting until Ice gets cleared by Dr. Hans before we go back out, but it should only be a couple days.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

April 30th, 2035  
The latest mission we had went on did not go to terribly, though we managed to lose five civilians. I can not, however, say that the rest of these past four days went as well. Though our latest covert operation came back successfully, Advent was able to adapt their Troopers to allow for much faster reactionary shots. Perhaps the Commander will allow me to experiment upon one of our lower ranking troops, to see if I could somehow recreate this biotech wonder. I am quite ashamed to say that I was unable to complete the research I had started ten days prior. It seems designing relays to increase the range of our encrypted communication channel, as well as a more advanced program to defend the network.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- April 30th, 2035 ---   
\--- 7:31 am ---   
\--- QT’s diary---   
\--- Acceptance and Commitment--- 

_Dear M &D, _

_My acquaintances and I were starting the day off, just some morning exercises and breakfast- just the usual things that happens everyday. However, today became an exception- Commander Odd is recruiting for more soldiers for XCOM._

_It was unexpected, we weren’t given a heads up about it- it just happens. Our commanding officer gave him a rap sheet with names listed top to bottom. In tradition, Commander Odd will hire the guy at the top of the list, which was Llpo Piipponen. With all honestly, he’s the best potential recruit out of all of us - he has great aim and above average will strength. I don’t know much about him; but yet again, that’s all I need to know. So, off he goes under Odd’s command. Just about Commander Odd was about to leave with him, he took a quick notice of me. “Oh, that’s an interesting look right there. I..I don’t even care, I’m grabbing him”. Cleary, he needs to find a better way of wording his sentences in the future. Yet again, it could be something for.. Comedic relief for other people (probably funny in the far future)._

_We arrived what appears to be an enormous aircraft with the body of a fighter jet, and 4 propulsions from an AV-14 Attack VTOL from the Halo series. We landed in the bay and were given our quarters. To be honest, I was indeed nervous and worried how my new family would see me. Of course I still tried to be empty and silent; but, I guess that’s how it has to go. As Llpo and I were directed to our quarters, I noticed a large amount of people in the bars and a small picture of the far side of the wall (a soldier)- I know what that means, it know it all too well. Finally, Llpo and I arrived to our quarters, and we unloaded our belongings. I actually have a lot of stuff; but, they’re mostly pretty small- enough to fit all in my wallet and small pockets. Moments later after I finished unpacking, I decided to explore the Avenger. I’m a person who likes to explore- I’m a curious person who likes to think. It didn’t go that well as I thought, especially since I still have my mask and floating hair…._

_For the first hour of my peaceful walk, it was wonderful. No, I didn’t walk everywhere in the Avenger; but, outside of it. The weather was nice, the sun was pulsing, and nature’s color with a flourished green with beautiful blue skies with clouds. I decided to come back in from the openings of the hanger bay, and some people noticed me. A few just stare, while others were just...chilling. I pretended I saw nothing and act like no one saw me- I just walked away. Hours later, gossips and opinions were heard. Others were a bit uncomfortable about me, others think I was shady, and others think I have something to do with this suppose guy from the original war who had the same name as me. That was just a coincidence FYI. I guess it’s what I had to say when the recruiters first interview me, and I guess that was a mistake. Now, I have more problems and I haven’t been in the Avenger for less than 12 hours. Maybe, this is a mistake of considering to be part of the resistance. Yet again, I already lost what I had in the past. That’s their opinion, and I don’t even know them. I’m already committed into this fight, and they’ll just have to accept it._

-Love,   
your remaining child  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John "3D" Doe - Log 6:

That wasn't a bad mission, but we took 5 Civilian Casualties. Things nearly went bad for Brandon, when an enemy Faceless appeared in a group of Civs, but he dodged it or something. Looked like it hit him to me. That was a tough mission, no two ways about it. We were incredibly spread out for the whole thing.

In other news, Felix is heading out on a Covert Action for another engineer. I honestly don't think we need anymore, but Shen is never happy. Hopefully everything goes well.

I overheard Firebrand complaining about the Commander getting cocky in her log, and I couldn't agree more. Brandon wouldn't have been in so much trouble if the Commander was willing to wait a little, and keep the squad a bit closer together. Might have a talk with her afterwards.

But now, I have a mission. Apparently it's involving a super tough squad, so lets hope we're strong enough to face them. Wish us luck, sounds like we'll need it.

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, April 26, 2035.

Second log for today, but it's warranted, I think. So the guys just got back from another mission, and they were all pumped - once again they came back without any injuries at all. Pretty much the whole mission went really well, from where I stood on the deck. I waited for Firebrand to get out of the Skyranger, figurin' she'd be up for them beers now.

She wasn't.

She was fuckin' seethin' when she stepped out of the Skyranger. I asked her what was up, since the guys were pretty happy with everythin'. "Overconfidence..." she growled. I didn't get it. She said that the Commander was gonna get a bunch of those guys killed. They got shit weapons, and Odd is runnin' them into danger without even thinkin', because the last missions have gone so well. She said more'n once that she was gonna slap some sense into the Commander.

Now, my momma never raised no fools. I know better 'n to get in someone's face when they're in a mood like that. I offered to take her to the bar, even though I knew it was still full up. She said no, but not all bitchy-like. I think she just needed some time to cool off. Hope so - we're never gonna get them beers at this rate. I let her be.

(Later)

Got some FNG's, seem like okay guys. One's from Finland - it's goddam hard to understand him, but he seems friendly enough. The other guy... freakin' weirdo, wears a mask an' some kinda pajamas. Bloody hell, where does Commander Odd find these dudes???

Headin' to the Arctic for the next mission. Can't stand the cold, so I'll be stayin' inside the ship for this one, cleanin' the power core 'cause it's hot in there. Hope Firebrand is feelin' better - or at least less pissed off. Keep safe, pilot. Bring our people home.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 9

Another Retaliation by Advent. People died, of course they did. Though Advent and the team showed up at the same time. It was quite humorous if you ask me. Though the humor left when the refugees were being killed. What's worse was that there was very little area for them to not be surrounded. There was a few Chryssalids for the first group to deal with. Now Chryssalids are something I have not seen in a long time. They were very early units of the aliens. Nasty thing they did to people. I had the unfortunate encounter of opening a person up to see what a Chryssalid did to them. It wasn't fully grown yet but it got some people good, at least until I shot it. I have been helping the few who didn't receive life ending injuries. For the most part I haven't seen any baby Chryssalids. Oh yeah there was a "medic" with Advent. Heh, he brings shame on the title. A real medic can do what they need without the technology of a medkit. Well I better cleanup, the Commander is attacking the Blacksite soon. So I may have wounded, I am not sure if the team is ready but I am not going to question the Commander on this.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—— Audio log 8 ——  
—— Cpl. Fedmahn “Grief” Kassad ——

Begin log

I feel as if things might be getting better around here. Nothing crazy has happened in a while, and I’m now finally officially cleared from the med bay. It’s been too long since I’ve seen action.

As for the mission, well, should have known Advent would have tried this. They will resort to anything. Thankfully the team managed to get in there and deal with them without too many civilian losses. The team dropped in and secure the first group easily. But the troubles came from the second. Advent was spread all over, which made picking them off difficult. Even worse was that there was a faceless among the civilians, and revealed itself when “Arctic Wolf” ran by it. It missed him, which was reliving. As far as that, not too much was different. No Alien pawns with them except those two chryssalids at the start. I’ve heard stories of those things, very vicious. They seemed small, so perhaps these were younger ones. Either way, there no joke. They might even give rangers a run for there money with how far they run. In they end we managed to keep the camp secured, and the resistance safe.

In other news, it feels good to be walking around again without any restrictions. I hit up the shooting range the moment I was officially cleared in order to ensure my aim was still at its best. To say that it hasn’t faltered a bit during that month would be a lie, but I quickly adapted and re-improved. Now, we have another mission soon to come, and I feel I will finally be going back out for some action.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

log 5

Our triumphant heroes return unscathed! And with a flawless mission at that. I’ll admit I’m still paranoid but I will be the first to admit it's nice to feel as though we’re not banging ourselves up against a brick wall for once. It was a difficult mission, but we saved quite a few civilians all the same. In other news, it was a long and boring night shift last night. I finished half of ‘Runners’ and am starting the second half, but the funny thing is the things in the book don't quite scare me anymore. I guess they’re pretty miniscule compared to what Advent does to some poor buggers, faceless still make me shudder to think about. Oh, I’m also on debris duty... big wigs say it'll be just under a month before its cleared out so till then I’ll have plenty to do. Oh and we got a new guy today, apparently he knew the commander but the commander doesn't seem to remember him. His mask makes me shiver with its glow in the dark eyes but at least it's gonna be good for intimidating aliens. alarm blares New mission huh, I........ ugh, there it is again.. Now see, my family lived in a small town for generations. I did too. And our family line was famous for something my grannie called the Gritchy feeling. It was a feeling we would get right before something really really bad was going to happen. I never believed in it. But here it is now, just like my grandmother told me. Fire in your head and ants in your skin while your stomach does flips. This feeling saved my life when Advent dropped in on my hometown to bring it to ruins, so I guess I’d better start believing. What scares me though? About this feeling? So far as my family history has gone, its never been wrong.

log end


	11. Ep 11- Operation Dark Secrets

Ep 11-----Operation Dark Secrets------------------------------------------------------  
\---- Incoming transmission. Origin: Betos ----  
\---- Transmission Received: Beginning playback ----

"My name, is Fedmahn "Grief" Kassad, and if your getting this, then that must mean that fate must not have been on my side. While I did not expect death to befall me, it is a fate we skirmishers have accepted when we broke free, and I gladly accept it. Now, this transmission is sent to you by our leader Betos, as per arrangement should this happen, to give some final words.

To think, I first came aboard this ship here to do a mission, and to get it done. I wasn't really here to make friends, I was more than compliant to work with them as fellow troops. But, I guess that changed over time. Now, well, I'm proud to say that I had friends on this ship. **Chuckle** Even a couple of the crazy ones. I guess life aboard just changed me, perhaps for the better. To all you listening on the Avenger, listen well to what I say. Do not mourn my loss, do not feel burden at this happen stance, do not place blame. What you do, is keep fighting on, stronger than ever. We always held in our minds that death would come, and for me it has, but that does not mean it should hold you down. Keep fighting on, and keep fighting proudly and boldly, against Advent and there horrible regime and there false gods. Do not let my death bring you, instead let it encourage you to push back harder, do not show the enemy weakness from my death. Instead, let them know that you won't take it lying down, you will stand tall and not falter.

Do not let my death dissuade you. Instead, continue the fight, do not plague yourselves, for once this is all over, then can you mourn for me and those who fall beside me, those behind me, and any other in the future.

And Wombat ...... well, all I can say is that I hoped to have gotten to know you better.

Fight on Xcom. Vox Tala for Ten.

\---- End transmission ----

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
John “3D” Doe - Log 7:

I can’t even compose myself to write this. It was bad enough they took Grief, but Sealth as well?! They were the best of us! They’d put their lives on the line countless times for even the most paltry of rewards! And this is how you repay them?!? How is this fair?!

**The sounds of sobbing and a ring pull can opening are heard in the background**

I can’t believe it. The mission was going so well! Killing some of those worm things, a new flamey snake or something and a bunch of ADVENT. Then the MOCX arrived. They took more casualties than us, but their combined numbers just overwhelmed us.

**he sobs slightly**

Ice is a stronger man than me. Even after losing his closest friend, he f**** kicked a**. Wombat needs to buy a lottery ticket, she got insanely lucky to not be hit. 

**he sobs slightly more**

I just... I’ve a stronger body than them! I could have taken those hits! I did take a hit but I kept going! I could have taken another one! 

I think I need another one of Firebrand’s Whiskeys. I’ll ask her.

**he cries some more and shuts the tape off**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten

Log 10:

Today I had mopping duty, sounds exciting right? Yeah it is just as exciting as it sounds. But luckily for me some of the guys I like on here actually worked with me. But I have heard that Grief has passed away in combat. I wasn't around to watch the vids this time but I can only imagine what happened.

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Raven Log 8   
May 11th 2035  
"Today's log is short. We went to the MOC-X facility. We lost both Grief and Pathfinder. Wombat came home today in tatters. She was crying and cursing every God she knew in between pained yells. She is in the med bay now."   
A bang of a fist hitting metal reverberates through the empty area, it echos.  
"FUCK!! This wasn't supposed to happen!! He was confident!! He was prepared!! He didn't deserve this death!! We found the bodies. We took them to storage. They will be embalmed soon."   
His voice wavers.  
"I am not researching tonight. I will not be sleeping tonight, I will not eat tonight. Tonight...I will mourn....Goodnight."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

May 12th, 2035  
The latest mission that we had undertaken involved the infiltration of a facility housing MOCX troops. From the reports I’ve been given, MOCX is a very literal name, a mockery of Xcom. They are a group of humans with a strange fanaticism for Advent, the Aliens, and the Elders. They have named themselves our enemies, giving us yet another group of adversaries to deal with. I’m...afraid to say that though the mission was completed successfully, we lost two good soldiers. The only good news I can take from this is that I may be able to do something with the PCS chips recovered from the deceased MOCX soldiers. During the events after that mission, I was able to finalize the designs for the resistance’s communication channel. I...felt the need to busy myself with work, so I completed a Sectoid and Advent Stun Lancer autopsy as quickly as I possibly could, while still being thorough, after which I busied myself with decrypting a lead to an Advent Black Site. Once that was finished, the Commander ordered my team and myself to study Advent’s weaponry, and create our own magnetic-based series of firearms. Perhaps this new tech will save our soldiers out in the field…  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 10

Hmmmm... ARGH! ERGH! SCHEISSE! VERDAMMT! AAAHHH! many noises of punching, screaming and banging metal can be heard.

Grief and Pathfinder. Both dead. I was hoping we could come to a form of peace with this MOCX, but DAMN THEM. Two people, TWO! All but one were gunned down. We will see that final one again, and his family, friends, anyone who has ever sold him sausage will feel what we are all feeling right now. Eh, I have never been one for vengeance but this is just too much to not want it. I may have disliked Grief occasionally but verdammt. There was no reason for him to die! There is nothing about this situation that doesn't get me angry. There must be vengeance!   
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - May 12th 2035 (Entry #10)

I think I slept three days in the bar, behind the counter. Yes, I was that depressed. And peeved. I didn't want to see or hear the Commander. Because I wanted to shake him for several minutes and yell at him for ... what happened. I honestly believe he would've thrown me to latrine duty and some idiot would've been assigned as pilot for the Skyranger. Someone obviously less qualified to fly it. Nobody flies my baby. No-funking-body.

I think I've paid my respects to Grief and Pathfinder about a hundred times in those three days. It's a good thing I have a high tolerance to alcohol. Must be in the genes. I think John would actually be impressed of that. Because I'm pretty sure I drank more than he would when he had gone on a bender in the past. After three days, I had trouble figuring out where I was. I thought I was on a spaceship on Mars or something at first. That was until someone was kind enough to give me a 'wake-up' juice. Boy, that thing packs a punch. It would even wake up a Lost.

I wasn't alone in the bar during those three days. Pretty sure I was the one that lasted the full three days, everybody else had just come and gone. I know the Custodian was here. He's a nice man. I'm sorry I wasn't better company to him. My state of my mind was just all over the place.

It took me another few days to fully recover. Then off to do Skyranger maintenance. Then lock myself up in my quarters for a whole day and ponder things over. Should I or should I not tell the Commander off? Probably the latter. I'm just worried that this might be the beginning of a downward spiral. I hope the soldiers had snapped out of it and are ready to avenge the fallen. I know I'll be ready to shoot from the cockpit, if need be.

High-priority target needs to be neutralized. Some ADVENT hotshot. Underground. Come on ... let's put a stop to his (or her) activities.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #11 - April 30, 2035

Fuck waiting until my usual day of the week to post a log.

What a waste. That’s what I am. The resistance probably should have just left me in the jungle. They’d be better off. I’ve been on three missions and three people have gotten killed, including one of our best soldiers and fellow Aussie, Pathfinder, and probably the only friend I had on the Avenger, Grief. Fuck!

This mission started out alright. Ran into a Purifier and a couple of MECs, a couple of Celatids, a Lancer, and a new Flame Viper and were able to take them all down with pretty much no problem, although I did miss a shot against one of the grubs, but made it up by nailing one of the MECs.

Then the shit hit the fan when we approached the facility. We found the MOCX squad, but also several alien and ADVENT troops including another MEC and a Sectoid Mindbender.

The engagement started...OK. Then that Mindbender tried to Mind Control me and I just kinda...lost it. I let the rest of the team down by going and hiding behind a rock somewhere cowering. I was cowering too much to even really notice Grief go down next to me. I finally snapped out of it after practically everyone on their side took a shot at me and I somehow survived.

I was able to take revenge on one of the MOCX bastards before we finally cleared everyone out. However, I missed an easy shot against the Medic toward the end of the battle. I don’t know what’s wrong with me! GAH!

It should have been me.

MJ “Wombat” Log #12 - May 3, 2035

Fuck.

MJ “Wombat” Log #13 - May 10, 2035

I’m a bit calmer, but only a bit so.

I also got promoted. I kinda didn’t mention that last time. I didn’t really deserve it, but a Sergeant I am now. We got a new Infantryman: “Doc” Deshong, as well. We gained access to one of the ADVENT facilities, so we can take two of them down in short order - at least in theory - if we have to.

I’m also, finally, almost out of the Infirmary. Dr. Raven has been doing a good deal of treating me since Dr. Hans is still out, though. My...eagerness to go out on missions also seems to have diminished, with us losing an average of one soldier per mission I’ve been on. But I’m our top specialist so I have to try to get my head back in the game.

Everyone is on edge though for when the next mission is going to come.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

>> Resistance Haven - “Freedom Ridge.” May 5, 2035

A small breeze blew across calmly the Haven’s defensive trench, small dust particles riding along with the wind straight into the little girl’s eyes. Xian Wei recoiled back, closing her eyes before rubbing them, dropping the poster she had in her hands. When her vision came back with small tiny tears, the poster was already on the ground, dirtied amongst the mud within the trench itself.

One hand still holding the duct-tape, the small girl picked the poster up with the other, brushing off the mud away from the foreign English words on the poster. ‘Pathfinder’ it said, a word that she did not quite understand. While Xian Wei was not the best at languages, she knew at least a few bits and pieces of the English language.

“P-Pathfinder,” the girl squinted her eyes, as she muttered the words, “Died” Another word that she did not quite understand. Schooling was hard to come by outside of the city centers.

A grizzled Russian man came up to her, and gently smacked the back of her head with a folded newspaper. Xian Wei let out an ‘Ow!’ before turning back to look at the man. The girl frowned, pouting.   
The man spoke in moderate English, giving her a stern stare before pointing in the direction of the wall that still needed more posters upon it, “Don’t get that dirty - Pathfinder was XCOM. That means he's special.” Then the man left for some other empty wall in the Haven, posters and duct-tape in his hands.

Xian Wei rolled her eyes, still not sure what some of the words meant. She rushed back to the wall again, getting back to work along with the other kids and a few other adults.

That night, in the bunkhouse, Xian Wei spent the rest of her free time flipping through her English to Cantonese dictionary as she sat on her bed. Having memorized the words on the posters, she translated each word until she could understand the meaning.

“He died as he lived: A Hero,” Xian Wei said in Cantonese, finally realizing what all the fuss was about. That night, the resistance radio was very much sad, perhaps gloomy even. But among the somber music, there were occasional tales of the deeds that XCOM had done, crafted and told in the most heroic way possible. Across the bed from her, on the opposite wall was another poster - this time that of another odd looking soldier type. Xian Wei wasted no time in trying to translate that either.

That night, the adults mourned while some kids slept and dreamt about this heroic XCOM group. Those who did were the lucky ones still with parents. In the darkness late at night, Xian Wei started to wonder if either of those heroes had anyone they cared about.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
\--- May 18th, 2035 ---  
\--- 10:00 Am ---  
\--- QT’S Diary ---  
\--- Forgotten and Loved---

_Dear Replika,_

_Before the squad came back from their mission, I was outside sitting on top of a hill close to the Avenger. The grass was very smooth, the flowers smelled wonderful, and the view of nature was beautiful, like an Angel from Heaven. I could feel the breeze flowing to the east, the leaves were riding the winds and I could hear the birds sing. I was thinking about how the family are doing over there in battle, while I’m right here sitting. Well, apparently my answer were soon be to answer, I see Firebrand in the distance coming towards me (and the Avenger)._

_I walked back onto the Avenger and on top of the Hanger Bay Platform, just in time for the Avenger to land. I notice Johnson, Headshot, and other soldiers about 20 meters away from me, waiting for Firebrand to land as well._

_I stood next to the wall to see if they were all alright, and if they are, I’m heading back down to the hill. However, it wasn’t alright. Only 4 soldiers came back instead of six, and I knew who was ripped from our family. I watch them stumbled out of Firebrand and medical teams were in full sprint to them, along with Dr. Raven, screaming for others to clear a path to provide immediate medical surgeries. There were also body bags coming out of Firebrand too, and it was obvious. Of course, I stayed out of view, the pain was too much to deal with, and I know how that feel. I wanted to go in and give them some comfort; but, the way I am now and what they see me as, I don’t think it’s a good idea- so, I stayed outside and back down to the hill I go. Screams, sadness, and angry flourished that day, and I didn’t want to make things any worse. Although I was distance away, I could still hear the pain they felt._

_I never met them. Even though I have no real connection, I still mourn the loss of my fellow comrades. They had families, friends, and great times in their lives; and now, It simply vanished from being possible. It’s very hard to write about them like they were extremely close to you; but, they weren’t. I’m only writing this down is because I know others took it close, and I thought it would be nice and appreciated to write about them- you don’t see a lot of people do this. As I was finishing my thoughts about what had recently happened, it became Dusk, and I went back into the Avenger- still thinking about everything._

_As I arrived into Avenger from the Hanger Bay entrance, I started to remember about my two close friends whom I lost when we were only rebellious high schoolers- we weren’t like complete rebels, it was just a part of growing up, you know what I mean? They were brother and sister, a part of the glue that held their family together. When the family was notified of their death from the police (now turned into Advent among with the army, navy, air force, etc.), it was a complete heart-breaking time. It turns out they were jumped by students from the High school we went, and things become unpredictable. What meant to be a message became a double homicide, something no one wants to believe. Their older Brother, Luca, became enraged and wants to make vengeance; but, he know better than doing such stupid decisions. Since that day, the family never became the same. Many years later, Luca was enrolled into the army, just like his father (and the dreams the siblings had together). I honestly forgot what happened to the father and mother, I just hope they’re alright, and Luca. I missed you guys, and I hope you guys are safe- Joshua and Seriena will be always be with us. I hope Odd remembers about you guys, I hope._

_Speaking of Commander Odd, I just been assigned to a covert mission. Apparently, I have to go and cover John and Bastet from getting ambushed. I guess I’m going to have some type of actions. We’re perpetrating behind enemy’s line against one of the Chosen, the sister (which includes increasing influence with the Templars). I guess Odd trust me a bit, I think. I wonder even if he remembers my real name. Either way, I rather have trust built within him and my new family if I’m going to do anything, if anything. I’ll do my best to cover my family from being ambushed, I’m not going to let any of them suffer in my view, unlike those who weren’t loved and are forgotten. I’m sorry for those who were, you didn’t deserve to be felt like that. Nobody knows what it’s like until it happens to them- it would already be too late, just like Deadput._

_To Pathfinder and Grief:_

_As my tradition, I always write to those who lost their lives the present day in my knowledge. Not many people does this; but, I’m glad to say that I’m one of those few. I never met you guys, and yet here I am writing to you like you were a brother of my own. I lost some brothers too, and it’s something nobody can ever handle. I’m truly sorry about what had happened. You will be remembered as a hero, as a soldier, and as a family member- XCOM will live on, to save the world you put your own life into. I’ll make my own contribution, I’ll avenge you._  
Sincerely,  
QT, your new brothers-in-arms

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, May 12, 2035.

Shit.

It finally happened, just like Firebrand called it, and two of our guys are dead as dogshit. Pathfinder and Grief, wasted. Weird thing is, the mission started off really well. The guys dropped in, ran into some patrols, and smoked 'em right quick. Boom, boom, just like it should be.

Then MOCX showed up. 

I could hear the tension in the voices of the guys on the ground, and Firebrand's, as well, as they reported the new arrivals. Tension gave way to panic when Grief was mowed down. It was kinda hard to follow the battle after that, but somehow Pathfinder bit it, too, from a goddam turret, of all things. A turret that, in the end, they didn't even have to get too near, since the MOCX goons bugged out after takin' some heavy casualties.

I figured Firebrand was gonna be pissed when she got back, 'cause she had been goin' on about the Commander sendin' the guys in unprepared-like, an' she was right. I went to the flight deck shortly after the Skyranger thumped down, but she wasn't there, which was kinda unusual. She is usually real picky about her post-flight inspections, but she was nowhere to be found, at first.

I ran into her in the bar. Well, I was 'in' the bar - she was 'behind' the bar, helpin' herself to damn near anythin' not nailed down. Now, I've been in a lotta bars in my life, an' I've seen a lot of drinkers, but I'll be damned is she wasn't puttin' 'em away faster 'n anybody I've ever seen. If y'all haven't figured it out yet, I ain't too good with words, but I ain't no dummy, neither. She was mournin', clear as day, so I didn't say nothin' to her that first day. Let her mourn, I figured. She gets real attached to the guys, an' she must be hurtin' somethin' fierce.

She was in that bar for three days straight. I went to see her every single day, even tried to talk to her, but it wasn't no good - I don't think she even knew I was there. She kinda grunted at me once - was that sayin' she saw me, or just a warnin' to stay away from her and her hooch? I didn't know, and didn't really wanna find out, neither.

After that, she kinda disappeared for a bit in her quarters - she wouldn't come out for nothin'. I started leavin' some grub from the mess hall outside her door, 'cause I didn't think she was eatin', but when I came back hours later, the food was always still there. I cleaned it up and left.

She just took off with the guys on another mission about 10 minutes ago. I waived, but I don't think she even saw me. Hope she's okay. The Commander better watch his ass when she gets back from this one, though. Mournin' only lasts so long, then anger comes. Like I said, my momma never raised no fools.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 11

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘Goodbye Pathfinder’]

There is a metallic report, and the sound of a person settling into a cushioned seat. There is a sigh and a sniff.

“Um… hi, posterity… this is Supply Officer Richie Johnson. I… I just couldn’t write up a log the day that… landed you here... It… it just didn’t feel right to write it out right then…”

A short pause

“So, hi Sealth… I… damn… Even now I just can’t figure out what to say. I’m just sitting here in the morgue; sorta let myself in. Wanted to just say goodbye... Somehow…

If you wanted people weeping at your funeral service, well, you’ve gotten them in droves… Firebrand spent a marathon session in the bar amongst others, Neal seems to have wandered off for good, Ice has gotten more morose than ever, and Wombat… she’s… I dunno…

And I? I balled my eyes out in the hanger… just, broke down again… like with Jayko. But… worse…

Had to be worse. All anybody could say to me was ‘man, must be rough; losing your best friend’… and it made me realize that you were my… my…”

His voice cracks. He manages to choke out.

“only, friend… Yeah… it sounds silly and pathetic, but, you were…”

He sniffs

“I was practically terrified of going up to the hanger on our first mission; scared that I’d do something stupid, scared I wouldn’t be noticed by you soldier guys, and yet also scared that I would be noticed, and then ignored…

You didn’t ignore me. You came up to me, and were just… there… ‘Just there’, geez man…”  
He briefly chuckles

“I can’t find the words right now, but suffice it to say… you… believed in me. Somehow. Called me a soldier… I guess we just have different ideas of what a soldier is. It seemed like an insurmountable goal – strong, fast, mean… Nice never really fit in. But even so… you went out of your way to try and include me with all of you… inviting me to the bar, showing me how to use the shotgun, and just talking, at times… You made me feel… like, worth it… And, like, you would never let us all down…

I… can’t forget any of that. And that’s what made me cry… losing that…”

A longer pause

“In the hanger that day, when I was balling my eyes out… I knew that I wasn’t a soldier. That I couldn’t just hold back until later… I lost control. And… I ignored everyone around me. Like what I thought everyone would do to me…

Afterward, had a talk with Dr. Berge. People think that he’s crazy or something…? I dunno. But he helped me see that there were two ways this could all go. First was me just getting devastated forever. Just shutting down. Second was… was thinking about what you would have wanted me to do. 

You knew that you might die while fighting… but you would try your best to help the team. Always trying… maybe not succeeding, but at least…

I saw that I wouldn’t be helping anyone by just laying around and crying. Feeling bad about you being gone… there was a time for that and its… its gone. Its harder for others I know… but this is the right thing for me to do. I’m gonna try man… I’m gonna try being more like you; I mean, not picking the up the shotgun and storming off against Advent… just… trying to talk to people more. I dunno… I want to try and do my job, and help other people. I have the time… and the ability to more easily…

I’ll try man. I don’t wanna let you down…”

Short pause

“Its sorta unfair, I was so sad about you being gone that I forgot that Grief was too… I didn’t really know him at all… I don’t know how close you two were, or how close he was with anyone else… I think… it's pathetic that I didn’t think much of it at the time…

I think… I should try and find out what he was like. But more importantly, I think, I think I need to talk with people more… Like you did with me. I don’t think you saw it as a risk per say, but for me… for me it is. But fuck it. I should. Who knows how long any one of us here is going to still be around… since I have a lesser chance of dying, haha…”

Another short pause, and a sigh

“I’m gonna miss you man… There’s no getting around that. But I think I know that you wouldn’t have wanted me to shut down and give up. You kept fighting… and I’m going to do that too. Certainly not the same as you, but still. I gotta remain all there… ya know? I have all the reasons to be, so I should.

We are winning this. For all of us. I have to do my part, and maybe help others with their parts… It’s the least that I can do. It's what you’d do…”

Long pause, along with a shifting of weight on the cushion

“I guess… I guess I gotta say goodbye… and you know what? I brought this…”

There is a metal sound, and a sound of liquid sloshing around in a sealing container

“That’s right man… got this from the bar. Here’s to you, Sealth…”

There is one gulp, and a sigh

“Goodbye... friend…”

[End of Recording]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Log. Lars 'Ice' Visser.   
A sniper must have a keen eye, a cold heart, and a steady hand. That is what my sergeant taught me, during training. He was right, of course. But it is hard to keep a frozen heart, when fighting alongside the same people for so long, for a cause that is righteous and just. I've seen comrades die before. Mason and Kassad weren't the first. They won't be the last. And yet... when I saw them die, something happened. I mishandled my weapon. It jammed. It was a failure, on my part. After the mission, I found myself visiting the bar. Everybody was binge drinking. Commemorating. I did not. Not right now. Not when we have a job to do. Drinking brings weakness to the mind, and I cannot afford another weakness. When we win, when we take Earth back from invaders, only then will I drink. I will drink plenty for you, comrades. For all of you. But not today. Not today.


	12. Ep 12 - Operation Dripping Serpent

Ep 12-----Operation Dripping Serpent------------------------------------------------  
\---MAY 25TH, 2035---  
\---MIDNIGHT---  
\---QT’s DIARY---  
\---REVIEW AND POSTURE---

_Dear Miri,  
So far, the covert mission is doing pretty well. I managed to scout out many Advent platoons, allowing us to pass through their defenses without a larger risk of us being ambushed, let alone being wounded. I haven’t talked much with John and Bastet, I didn’t plan to at the very least. The only basic form of communication between us happened during our mission, making sure everything is going right and all communication are clear and precious. We’re over halfway done with the operation, and I kinda miss the Avenger. Everything’s fine over there, don’t you worry Miri, don’t you worry. Actually, I haven’t wrote to you very much, I guess I kinda missed you too. It’s been way too long since I heard from you, I hope you’re doing alright (and your family). Speaking of family, I wonder how things are going over there with the rest of my complicated family. I’m pretty sure they already gone through a mission or two, recruited some new people, and other stuff I’m not aware of. I wonder if I should ask John and Bastet if they knew what’s going on, especially John since he’s one of the top guys here in XCOM- I don’t know. I guess I’ll figure it out eventually before I come back, maybe. They probably knew what happened already, while I’m out there scouting out the area for Advent patrols (at least the Templars knew the blueprint of the buildings and terrain of the area, so I wouldn’t have to figure it out on my own). _

_We’re a few days away from completing our covert actions, and a few days away from being promoted (maybe not John since he’s already at a high rank). It’s basically a tradition in XCOM to be promoted after your first mission. I already know that I’m going to be a sniper, unless Commander Odd wants me to be in a different class, and I’m completely alright with that- I can master different class type. We have a bunch of Rangers, a bunch of snipers soon, a good amount of specialist and pisconics, and not enough grenadiers and infantry. I sent him a message via Avenger’s soldiers personal communications server (ASPCS) and told him about changing class if he’s short of a certain class. I guess he didn’t care, it’s hard to tell now. I mean obviously, he’s about 35 years old, I haven’t even seen him in person for over 22 years! I did admit I could read his mind when I was interviewed by my former commanding officer; but, he didn’t specify when. I’m not sure who he is currently; but for now, I rather think of something else._

_It also been awhile for those who lost Pathfinder and Grief and who were injured in the battle. I hope they’re getting better. I’m still debating whatever or not to come by to visit them (since we basically live in the same compartment. The crew quarters have individual rooms, about the size of a single room in a university dorm. It contains a common living space, and that’s about it). I’m not sure if I should even try, it wouldn’t be that helpful obviously; but, I don’t want them to feel like they’re the only one who have to fight themselves. I know others are trying to help them too; but, I don’t know if it’s the best we can do. The only downside of this is that it could backfire, and that’s the last thing I want it to happen to them. I know there are pros and cons in my decision; but, I only face the cons and the neutral outcomes. Of course I want to argue with the pros of this decision, I just don’t think It’d apply to me, you know what I mean? Either way, once I come back to the Avenger, I better have a good posture and a positive neutral attitude- it’s only right to do so. This is for the promotion I’m required to attend, and my decisions to check-up with my “complicated” family members. I wonder how they would view me if I decided to visit them, hoping for a positive review and outcome from them obviously. I may be seen as a shady, weird, and creepy person who enjoys the relaxation of solitude; but, I have my own way of showing love and how much I care- it’s just complicated. I guess we’ll see._

-With Care,  
LovingSight

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 19th 2035 (Entry #11)

Chemical spill. In the sewers. Can't say I'm surprised. But the Commander didn't seem to have received the memo on how long those vests would keep the soldiers immune to that shit. Hence why I picked up soldiers with acid burns on them. Thankfully, just that and they weren't all that severe. I rushed them back to the medbay. Merlin already recovered by the time I am logging this entry. Link is just less than a day out.

Otherwise, the mission went alright. Better decisions from the Commander. The squad performed well and took out that ADVENT hotshot rather quickly. Less things to worry about after this mission.

My morale has certainly gotten a kick up. I'm eating properly again. I spent a few minutes to thank the Custodian for the food that he had left for me last week. Even if I didn't eat it, I did appreciate the gesture. I also apologized for the mess I was in after the previous mission. I mean ... I guess I am not really used to having people I know die in front of me. That explains my meltdown. Sort of ... 

3D wanted some whisky. Sadly, I had to tell him my stash was dry as the desert. Next time we hit the Black Market. I've met someone over there last time who assured me she has the best there is. The one I purchased really was high-quality, so I'll take her word for it. Just hang in there, 3D. I'll be sure to grab one for you next time.

Speaking of grabbing ... Supply raid alert. And those freaking Mockeries. I think some payback is in order. Right, team? Let's get them.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
May 19th, 2035  
Though last week’s mission did not have the best start, due to a rupture somewhere in a chemical storage unit, the Advent Commander was killed before it could escape. Not too long ago the Commander ordered the construction of a relay tower, now we just need to wait and see if my designs for the channel are truly secure. I have made steady progress on my research for “mag” weapons, yet there are still many things that need fine tuning and testing. Perhaps to speed up my progress, I can assign a few soldiers to test out the first prototype my team has developed.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 12

Oh man, we had a good rebound of a mission. Well, best that we could have done considering the circumstances as apparently there were just pools of acid lying around everywhere. Merlin and Link got burned pretty badly, and I hear that their armor has to be replaced. However, we evidently got the guy we were shooting for, recruited a new scientist, received some additional intel, and got some gear to bring back as well! 

Speaking thereof, we’re actually doing pretty well with it. A lot of our guns have some manner of modification and they seem to be working just fine. And we are building up a healthy supply of those elerium cores or whatever… not sure what they’re going to be used for, but hey I bet Tygan and co can conjure something interesting up with them.

Ooo, and another great thing is that we’ve helped create a stable line of communications throughout Asia! In the face of several deaths, big blue super-duper aliens, and a virtually endless supply of goons; we’ve effectively united the largest continent in the world. That is something worth celebrating for sure! And even better, now that this whole communications network has been set up, supply gathering has become exceedingly effective to the point where we don’t have to even go to a designated drop point. Man, things are actually coming along despite our losses…

I haven’t been that lucky with finding out stuff about Grief… he seemed a bit more private, but even so. I even tried getting a message to the Skirmishers, but I bet it got lost since it isn’t really pertinent to the war…

Wait, unless it actually is pertinent… This sounds kinda weird, but what if I could write, like, a eulogy for him? I’ve already sort of talked one through with Pathfinder. Nah, it’ll distract from duties… unless I could pass along the information I’ve collected to say Saphir; she has experience with the propaganda stuff. Not sure how much of a help this would be though. I guess… I guess it could maybe be useful to say the good things about the fallen, and try to make people less sad about it.

Because that’s how Advent is going to win, if they are unwilling to fully lay the hammer down on us. They’ll kill us from within by making us unwilling to fight back. Spread hopelessness… And some of us may fall into that trap… Not Firebrand – despite the whole 3 days in the bar thing, she’s had to deal with a lot worse. 

No… I’m kinda concerned for say Wombat… She doesn’t seem like her usual ornery self. I mean, she is, but usually doesn’t openly cry… She’ll work out until her hands bleed and no sweat; she’ll be walking around and working out as much as possible if she’s injured; she’ll be cursing up a storm if things go south. But not crying… I mean, people do it, but still… she seems sadder than what she might have been…? I dunno… maybe it's best I just let it run its course… And who knows really? Not me obviously… she might not really be like that in other times. But even so. 

I don’t know what to do with that… I want to help, but I’m not good at identifying who needs it or not… Dr. Berge can… maybe I should talk with him about it. Or Dr. Raven as well… They’ve had to be around grieving people many times before. And hey, my shoulder is still a bit out of whack… haven’t had a chance to get to the clinic…

No. Who am I kidding? I was deciding not to go. I’ve been devoting too much time to work… so much so that at this point I’m getting inefficient. There’s no reason to continually check the boxes and stuff therein like every half an hour. I have all my breaks in the supply room even though I could easily lock it and go to the mess hall or bar… hell, I even sleep in that damn room. I don’t go out of my way to talk with anyone; just wait for people to miraculously come to me. Like Pathfinder. Not that that is bad per say, but it can be better.

I can be better… And I should try more… Honestly, I hate trying to talk with people because… I want things to go well. And I guess my standards for that are really high… But I should try it regardless… and if I screw up, obviously make up for it, but more importantly try to learn from it.   
Mom was trying to get me to do that more. Whenever I’d mess up or get mad at myself for not being, like, remotely social, she’d look me in the eyes, and say, “Richie, its fine. You’re just… different…” Dunno if I truly am, but I’ll try to get better. I have the time…

There are other things I could be doing… I just gotta do them… actually do out there and such. Work still comes first, but I shouldn’t be wallowing in it… just get it done, then you can do other stuff… Sealth seemed to get that. I have to find it out on my own, otherwise I think I would go down the path that Dr. Berge warned me about…

That’s what I’ll do later tonight. I’ll go to the infirmary and have my arm checked out. Maybe get a chance to ask about Grief too. I should also hit the shooting range more – my gun won’t be of much use if I forget how to use it if those blue alien things come a knocking.   
Maybe I should give it a name… Sounds weird, but I think other people may name their weapons. I dunno, I’ll give it more thought. 

Anywhom, that’s all for now I guess. Man, its past lunchtime, argh. Ah well, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Alrighty, so long then!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 11

Uuuuh, I hate acid. It's the most annoying thing to deal with. Chryssalid poison, easy, give me a knife and some tubing and I can get that out of the bloodstream with no major cutting. Poison, well depends on type and insertion method but there are many ways to deal with that. But acid is such a tricky problem. It burns and at the same time sticks so you have to find a way to take it off without putting the patient into shock and passing out. When the patient is out cold then that creates the problem of finding out if they have the chemical poison brought out by the chemicals Advent has no problem dumping. Gladly Link and Merlin were able to keep conscious the whole time. Though they did scream, I mean a lot. I have heard screaming, be it that of a man getting surgery with no anesthetic to having to tear out a Chrysalid’s, somehow, still biting head out of a soldier's, well you really don't wanna know where. Either way you get the point, I have heard screaming. But really for soldiers they scream like Barbie dolls. Sadly, they won't be out to help the team kill some more damned MOCX. I shouldn't say that, they are people who believe they are defending their families. But they killed, they killed other people as well. I am always one for positive thinking but I just can't in this situation.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

EPISODE 12. [ CHEMICAL SPILL ]

>> The Avenger, Shipboard time: May 18th, 2035, 1900 hours

Scanning teams were a rare oddity within the Avenger's crew. They were glorified hide and seek players, in which the hiding ranged from supply drops to random hobos living off in the wilds, while the seekers were equipped with metal detectors and retired out-dated Gremlin drones. But every job in the Avenger served a purpose, and to deny that the man and woman of that department was any less important would be a massive mistake.

One scan team-leader named Ling, code name 'Gamma-1,' sat upon one of the many crates deep within the Avenger's hanger bay. In front of her, Gamma-2 and Gamma-3 were busy playing poker, with Gamma-2 in the lead. In a few hours time, all scanning teams will be deployed into the cold snow of West Asia, where Resistance groups have prepared a special delivery of supplies for the Avenger. With the supplies rigged to respond to the monthly codes within the Gremlin drones, the operation is expected to take no more than 24 hours.

But for now, as the Avenger made its way hungrily to its meal, there was time to wind down, and some time to check back the letter that she has been trying to ignore. No time like the present to get this done after all. Ling leaned back further against one of the upper crates, putting her reading glasses on as she began to read the small crumpled letter. 

_Dear XCOM,  
How are you? I am fine. Today, the man on the radio said that the bad alien general is dead. I and a lot of kids here am happy. Can you find if my mama is okay? He took her with him last month.   
Also, our caretaker said that my auntie, Ling, is in XCOM. Is she a soldier? Please tell her to be careful. We are moving away from Freedom Ridge because of last month's attack. They don't tell me where yet but they are hoping it will be safer.  
Sincerely,   
Xian Wei_

Family matters were something that Ling wanted to avoid. That was the whole reason she was on this dead-end career and away from any spotlight. But now as it stands, with the process of elimination via execution, she was the last remaining relative to this kid. Guess the rebel spirit ran in the family.

The radio upon her belt interrupted her line of thoughts, "Gamma-1, this is Delta-1, be advised - we'll be getting our Gremlin drones in a thirty minutes. Over."  
Ling responded, taking the radio up to her mouth, and speaking in near fluent English, "Copy that. Gamma team will be at the Gremlin bay shortly. Over."

It was then that Gamma-2 looked up from his winning poker game and up to his team leader, a look of amusement on his face, "Done with the letter?"  
Ling smirked, folding the letter back into the pocket, "What's it to you, rookie?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "But if I may... I think you should write back at least once. Coming from someone who grew up after the war, it's a hard life out there. Kids could always use some motivation."  
Ling shook her head, jumping off from the crate, "I'll think about it but for now, pack it up, boys. We got work to do."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Alva Raven Log 9  
May 19th 2035

"This week was a good week, aside from nasty acid burns, I'm surprised the Commander even placed them in there. To be honest I was concerned at first, but they were fine. It was quite odd. Must be the monomers again."  
He adjusts himself in his chair  
"Cleared Wombat a few days ago. She's back to tip top shape. When the orders came down that we were getting another Skirmisher, I had hoped she had gotten picked, yet the next best thing happened, she was chosen for the supply raid. I hope she gets out unscathed. According to our intelligence MOC-X are going to be there. Rooks, but still MOC-X, I worry for Wombat in this situation. She's afraid of them, more than you'd think. I suppose anyone would be afraid of the people who gunned down your friends."  
He rubs his temples, groaning a bit.  
"Mag weapons research is weird. Damn mag bullets are hard to create. Not to mention theorizing how it works, and when it does work, how it does so. I hope we can finish soon. The study of the coordinates on my eye have gone well. I have yet to figure the proper area but I have it down by a bit. With Mag weapons research, on top of tending to the wounded and sick, I've not had time to look at the map again. Good luck soldiers. Your time to shine is here.  
Dr. Raven, Out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #14 - May 17, 2035

The team went out on a mission to kill a general, in an area filled with chemical spills. They were wearing vests that made them immune to the acid...but only for so long, except apparently people forgot to tell THEM that so a couple of them ended up getting acid burns. I was getting a check up in the infirmary and there were some very unhappy people there complaining about how if someone had told them, they wouldn’t have gotten burnt like they did.

In any case, they found the general right away and killed him, and Ice and Arctic Wolf once again helped make short work of the rest of ADVENT forces. I hate to say it, but once again missions without me on them seem to go pretty smooth. I really want to prove myself out there, but I don’t know. I’m having severe doubts about myself and my ability to help XCOM.

Otherwise, not much is going on. Facilities are building. Covert Op is due back tonight. Hopefully no one is wounded.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 8:

Still not feeling great, but this covert op is a good opportunity to remind myself what I’m fighting for. It’s quite beautiful out here. But enough about me. The mission.

I heard about it from Felix - Sounds like some Sewer system exploded or something. No idea where the acidic chemicals came from, but they apparently made it much harder than was necessary for both sides. Advent actually lost some units too it as well, funnily enough. The General didn’t put up much of a fight, thanks in part to some explosives from Brandon and Michael.

Not much more happened. Another flame snake appeared and was destroyed very quickly. On the plus side, while Firebrand is currently out of Whisky, she promised to get some next time the commander heads to the Black Market. 

And look, I hope I don’t end up leading many more of these Covert Ops. No offence to both Visser or Sealth, but we all know what happened to the last main Covert Ops Leader. I don’t want to end up like that. At least I’m not going out to meet the Skirmishers. Not sure I could stomach talking to them after what happened to Grief. He was a good man. 

I’m gonna end this early today. Not much more happened. Me and Felix are both heading out against some more MOCX, so let’s hope it goes better than last time. 

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

“So today, Advent lost a general in the tunnels under Norilsk, all thanks to XCOM. Now if any of you listeners have small children, you might want to ask them to, you know… go play outside or something. Get them away from the radio in 5…4…3…2…1… They gone? Good. ‘Cos whoever named that last mission had their mind in a freakin’ gutter. Operation Dripping Serpent. With acid puddles everywhere. With just one woman on the squad…named ‘Cobra’. Who was MVP. If you’re thinking what I’m thinking…  
…you know what? I realize some of you have radios outside too. Let’s not go there.”

\- Resistance Radio, 12 May 2035  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, May 19, 2035.

God-DAMMIT! Just when I get the ship finally lookin' good, back come the guys from a mission with some kinda acid all over their boots. There's divots all over the place where the acid ate through the deck! It's gonna take a hell of a lotta work to get all that shit repaired. Dammit all to hell. I can't never catch a break. I'll be pullin' some overtime this week, for sure.

Speakin' of the guys, the mission went well, which seemed to please Firebrand somethin' special. At least she ain't lookin' like she's gonna chew some MORE holes in the deck, or in the Commander's ass, at any rate. Some of the guys got burnt from the acid, but Doc Berge says they're gonna be fine. In fact, Merlin's already been cleared for duty, an' Link'll be good to go in a few days. Good news all around (especially for the Commander - if we lost a bunch o' guys on this last raid, I think Firebrand was gonna ram the Skyranger right up his ass).

Firebrand tells me she's all good now, an' I hope she is. She looks better, but kinda too thin in the face. Maybe all them skipped means, I dunno. She apologized to me, sayin' she was a mess after the previous mission. Hell, she ain't got nothin' to be sorry about. Sometimes folks don't give a thought to anybody but the bigwigs around here - Commander Odd, Bradford, Tygan, and the soldiers. Us grunts feel the losses, too. Firebrand ain't no grunt, but ya get what I mean, I hope. Seein' folks you have come to know an' love comin' back in a bag... it fucks with your head, no doubt.

An' all I could do was bring her food she didn't eat. Yeah, real useful there, Payne, like a screen door on a submarine.

Anyway, the guys are off on another mission, grabbin' supplies I think. They went wheels up a few minutes ago. I'm gonna start patchin' all them holes in the deck. It's gonna be a bitch kitty of a job.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Episode 12  
Personal Log. Lars 'Ice' Visser.  
I missed a shot today. Nobody noticed it, as it was from my handgun, and in the heat of combat, among the acid fumes. They do not know. They think so high of me. Lars 'Ice' Visser, the one who never misses. They count on me. And yet I missed. Others are allowed to miss. I cannot, I am the marksman. And I failed to hit a giant robot right in front of me. I must improve. The age is catching up on me. But I refuse to become a burden. I must see this war through, to the end. I had a dream, the other day. Faces, many of them. People who were with me, and who were against me. Friends I remembered up close, enemies, through the scope of my rifle. The one face that kept appearing more often was the face of that human who fought for the aliens, and shot Mason. I've been seeing him for days. I know I must focus on the mission, and follow the commander's orders. The cause we are fighting for is greater than any mere grudge. Training and discipline will win the day. But…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson: log 6

**-video feed activates- A man with blue wild eyes and blue hair fading to white and dripping with sweat sits in a chair in a supply man;s uniform**

Well hey guys... it's been a day. Yesterday well it hit all of us pretty hard. That’s why I didn't put up a log yesterday. It's still hard to talk about. But I'll do what I can in this log. We lost two men yesterday. Two men finer than I could ever be. I knew Grief personally, and Pathfinder... well I wish I knew him better. I hope the commander makes those MOCX buggers pay for every shot they took. Otherwise I may just have to do it myself. The others are hurting. bad. I’ll have to do what I’ve always done, and try my best to be the big brother this ship may need me to be. I’ll try more to talk about how I feel in the next few logs. But I know there's a funeral coming up soon. I’ll be trying to be there.

In regards to today? It wasn't a bad rebound mission. Not bad at all. The mission got done and thank god no one has died this time, just got roughed up a bit from some chemical spills on the mission site. Another room also has been put up to clear, more work for me but at least one of them will be done soon. Best of all, we got all of Asia in contact, finally. I’m glad the feeling is gone. But I wish it was wrong. **alarm blares** New mission. A supply raid for us to unhaul. And worse yet those MOCX bastards are on the ground. I’ll be watching this one and praying for payback.

log end.


	13. Ep 13 - Operation Blood-Soaked King

Ep 13-----Operation Blood-soaked King---------------------------------------------  
John “3D” Doe - Log 9:

An absolute bang tidy mission. Teamwork makes the dream work, and me and Brandon teamworked excellently. A nice pair of explosions from us took out almost an entire squad, including some future MOCX troops. It also took out a rusty old bus in quite a nice explosion. 

My next shot was a bit worse, but this ADVENT Mag Cannon is a bit unwieldy. That’s my excuse and I’m sticking with it.

He laughs

The rest of the mission was much better than our last encounter against MOCX, that’s a given. And the Hunter was a lot easier than last time as well, and I actually got to hit him this time. I swear I channeled all my rage into my Mag Cannon and it appeared to pay off, killing him pretty much outright. As close to outright as I can get at least. Those poor Resistance Troops deserve some good old fashioned revenge. 

Lars and Mandy have bonded well it seems. I’m glad he’s recovered well after... what happened. I’m sure the comfort of a woman is a big part of his reason why. And hey, I can’t blame him. If I could I probably would as well.

Apparently Shen is annoyed that the commander isn’t using some of the Engineers we acquired. I’d be very annoyed as well, since we went to a lot of effort to get them.

I’m heading out without Felix again. Apparently we’re hitting a “Blacksite” of ADVENT’s, some top secret facility of some sort. I look forward to finally hitting back at something major. And in honour of Kassad, a hero killed before his time, I’ll end this log like he would have.

Vox Tala Vor Ten  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - May 21st 2035 (Entry #12)

A walk in the park if I've ever seen one. The mission was done and dusted in less than 5 minutes. The Mockeries (or whatever they're called) got taken to the cleaners. To add insult to injury, Sniper Boy showed up. And he was really off his game, because he just flanked himself when getting into the AO. The team punished him severely, not giving him any chance. I even got to shout from above ... "Hey, you bastard. Give us a big smile." Just before Arctic Wolf blew up some volatile containers behind him. Nice setup for 3D to finish things off, then we picked up the supplies from the scene and headed home.

Speaking of containers, John really needs to relax ... Between Sniper Boy and some supplies, I'd always blow up the supplies to get to that freak.

I barely got to do maintenance after returning to the Avenger, when word comes in. We are hitting the Blacksite. I am not sure we are ready. I mean we just lost two good soldiers a few weeks ago. We don't have upgraded equipment yet. Well, with a few exceptions. I am not saying I don't trust the team. I do. But that overconfidence ... Yes, yes, I said it a million times. So call me The Nag Lady.

Well, there was no changing the mind of the Commander. We're going. Somewhere close to the Arctic, Northern Russia. Good luck, Menace. Give those bastards hell. And watch out for Sniper Boy. This is his territory, he will show up to defend the facility.

Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

May 21st, 2035  
Latest mission we went on was shorter than some of the others. Though not in a bad way. Though a few MOCX units were encountered, as well as the Chosen who calls himself the “Hunter,” each one seems to have been taken down with ease. A few supplies crates were damaged, but according to the Commander, it was a necessary sacrifice. I’m afraid nothing too new has happened with my research, I still estimate a few more days of testing are needed, and I still have yet to ask a soldier to try out any of our prototypes. It seems the Commander has decided to to target one of Advents Black sites. Perhaps the squad he sent out will return with some valuable Advent research.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 13

Well that was quick… as in fast enough such that I wasn’t able to get what I wanted done outside of work… Damn. And now I need to be on call because another mission has been lined up for very soon. I really hope the guys can handle back to back missions…

This past one should be a confidence booster, to an extent. From what I gathered, none of the enemies got a shot in edgewise, there were few misses on our end, and while the big blue sniper guy showed up, he was dispatched rather quickly. Granted the Commander decided to blow up some supplies to get at him…

Honestly, it was a small price to pay. I don’t care about my job being any easier since I didn’t have to log as much stuff… but hey I was actually able to attend ground zero! Yes, I was flown back out there to recover the rest of the supplies! I admit, the turbulence did get to me a tiny bit; not really used to flying… I didn’t get puke or anything, so that was fine. 

Luckily we just stuck to the small Advent facility itself. I suppose they created it to be out of the way, because clearly this wasn’t an Advent city. But man, outside of it… it was a weird place to be around… there were a bunch of petrified corpses everywhere, and very strange plant life. I’ve never seen such things before, and believe it or not I know plant life pretty well; that stuff wasn’t from around here originally… 

And… and… there were some dead humans. On the alien side no less… They call themselves ‘MOCX’… gee wonder why? They’re the sort I’ve had to deal with before, granted when they were kids. The kids who sucked up everything that was on the news to the letter. The ones who played with soldier action figures and played ‘Officers and Rebels’… never really got into that when I was there. I was one of the older ones, so I knew how things were before… not that well, but still. Between my parents and faint memories, I had a pretty good picture thereof. It certainly wasn’t perfect, but at least there wasn’t an obvious shadow government controlling everything. 

If only they could have seen this place… They would deny it for sure, thinking back to their nice, orderly cities. “This was just a remnant of the old world, a worse one. See, look at all the dead people. This is what things were like before the aliens. Now everything is perfect, we all have our jobs, we do them obediently and everything goes well. There are these nutters who think they can live on their own – I’m glad Advent puts them down. They just bring bombs and guns to us – they clearly aren’t civilized.”

Depends on your definition of civilization I guess… I understand the new kids who aspire to possibly join MOCX… maybe not so much with the people who knew what things were like before the war. I wonder how many of those people got the short end of the stick and saw they could get ahead by joining the winning side…? 

As if. WE are the winning side here. We’re going to lose people sure, but we have to keep trying… Just keep pushing… And luckily we’ve gotten a morale boost; at least, I hope so. The team who went out seemed pretty pleased with how things went anyways… I think. Wolf was non-talkative as usual with giving me the loot, but that’s fine. The rest seemed in good spirits, maybe. 

I’m still a bit concerned with Wombat, but... I dunno man… sort of intimidated actually… Also intimidated by Saphir… I actually recognize her from when I was living in the Advent city… always seemed so confident on camera. I know some of my classmates wanted to be like her. I guess that’s a good thing in retrospect, since she did see what was going wrong and left. 

But back to Wombat… I know I’m not good with reading people, but I can tell that’s she still a little off from her normal stuff… Damn, still not sure… Now you’re thinking that I probably have a crush on her… no, no… She just seemed happy and confident before, and now she’s a bit more… tense…? I don’t like seeing that. On a personal level, I like seeing people happy and knowing that I may have affected that. 

And on the larger level, we need to keep our spirits up. I know that the aliens seem extremely imposing right now, but we’re making progress to sharpen our teeth… I think Tygan and co have been making progress with replicating the current weapons technology the aliens use, and have I think laid out plans for improved armor. It’ll take time, but unless something catastrophic happens… I think we can pull through. 

We have to. We got to. For Jayko. Grief. Sealth. And the other resistance people. And… and for the rest of humanity too… the ones who don’t know that they’ve been played. 

Alright, kind of on a tight schedule here. Time to get ready for the next mission… and apparently I should be bringing more things to the hanger than just bags, so this’ll be big. 

So bye!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 12

Man, those new Mutons look strange. I remember them being much more...stocky? I guess that will be how I will the describe the old ones. The new ones definitely look and are more agile. I mean it was hit by shrapnel from the recently upgraded claymores and then a grenade, also the explosion from the close by bus. And after all that it was still able to run to cover. Though that cacophony of explosions did kill the MOCX that were out there. Oh and speaking of vile things that we all wish would shut up and die because they have caused the death of soldiers, that blasted Hunter showed his Arsch. It was a quick fight though and John got this kill liken he did last time. So revenge as I expected didn't feel as good as we wanted it to. Even with those deaths of MOCX people still want more, they will always want more. There will be no end to this want for death. I only hope that cooler heads will prevail.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---May 19TH, 2035---  
\---3:20 AM---  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---RECOGNITION AND RECOVERY---

_Dear Eveline,  
When Bradford was driving the Avenger to (place of arrival), I notice something oddly familiar; but, It doesn’t come into mind. There was nothing unique about it, it just is. About 10 seconds past, and Branford lands the Avenger. The distance between that place and the Avenger is about 10 miles away, a good walking distance. When night time is obvious and almost everyone are asleep, I’ll head out there. I’m going to bring the usual stuff I bring with me; but, something tells me a I need to bring something else as well. So, I decided to make this trip like a small backpack hiking trip so I could carry anything in mind.   
That night, there was a new moon, which means there’s no natural light for me. However, thanks to my android mask, I could use Heat Imaging and Infrared lights- I should be fine; but, I always prefer the natural light. The landscape contains many small hills, numerous tall trees with pine cones attached to the branches, sounds of owls and wolves penetrating the area, and the natural smell of scented pinecones is unavoidable. In every step I get close to my destination, and more memories start popping into my head. It was pouring so much that my body automatically moves to the destination while I’m mentally in my head going through the past. It felt like a time machine, only that I have no control of where (or when) I’m going with my memories. Before I knew it, I arrived to my destination. What seems like minutes were actually hours- it’s not a bad thing, it’s actually very useful (like for everybody, besides sleep). The formation of the landscape, the positions of the trees, and the sight of the stars from the sky, was suspicious. I investigated the surrounding area for anything else, hoping to find something that keeps bothering my mind.   
Around 2:00 am, and still searching for anything that could bring back a certain memory to life, if there is one at all. With all of this search, his eyes began to annoy him, it felt like the eyes could just fall off from his head. He decides to turn off his infrared vision, and let the darkness sweep in. I remembers seeing a long not so far away, and decides to walk towards it for something to sit at. He made it, and began to sit down. As he sits, he began to tap the log, making a song. In the middle of the song, he hits something that feels more dense and smooth. He turned on his infrared vision and see a small rock, ledged into the log. N/A took it out of the log and notice the rock looked carved, appearing to be in a shape of a bulging E. It hits him, it hits him hard. This rock, this beautiful rock,  belonged to Eveline._

May 18th, 2032 at 10:15pm. Still the same N/A as we know, he built a fireplace making marshmallows, celebrating two birthdays for his deceased friend and family member, his mom and an ex named Khrissandra. As he “celebrates” their birthday, wishing them a good life and a happy adventure in the sky up above, he hears crackles in the areas. He immediately stops, picked up his rifle, and take stance to battle in less than a second. Off in the distance, he notice something in the distance behind the tree.   
“SHOW YOURSELF NOW BEFORE I SHOOT IN THE COUNT OF THREE!!!   
He starts to count in a aggressive demanding voice,   
“ ONE! TW-- *AUTOMATIC FIRE*”, the sound of the rifle and the pounding of the tree scares the unknown individual. A voice projected from the individual, and N/A sees what appeared to be a white dress, and a small rose in the top of her hair- screeching in fear and ducking for cover. N/A pause his fire and realize what he has done.   
“You shouldn’t be out here all alone, especially at such a young age. What are you doing here?”   
“Well you shouldn’t be out here all alone, especially at such an ugly face. Normal people would just shoot you without thinking”, she said in a rebellious voice.  
“Ha ha ha, well I guess so”, he said with a smile hidden behind the mask; but, his emotions shows.  
“I know, I know. I know what you’re thinking, I’m a little girl and I shouldn’t be out here all alone because I couldn’t take care of myself”.   
“I didn’t think that at all.”   
“Really, you don’t think like that when you see a little girl out here in the middle of the forest?” she asked with curiosity and surance.   
“Well besides the fact you coward like a helpless little girl earlier; but, I’ll just pretend that whole scene didn’t happen (wink). For so many generations, kids were seen as helpless and unable to take care of themselves, even I know what it’s like. Back in the 1900s or before 0 BC, kids back then were allowed to roam the area with supervision, and it turns out just fine. The problem is the obvious fact that a war is happening all over the world, and you being here all alone doesn’t fit in well with many others. However, you didn’t seem to be on your own for a while. Where did you come from?”   
She took a breath,  
“I ran away from my parents. My own parents hid me from the world, to protect me from being harmed from the outside world. They don’t think I can take care of myself because I need to have 24/7 supervision. I’m tired of it, I had never passed the walls with assurance and they’re always treating me like a helpless, stuPID CHILD!!!”, she picked up a rock and chuck it away while screaming out her thoughts.  
“I see your point, I really do. So far, your plan of running away haven’t worked out very well considering you almost got killed by me just because you were trying to hide that enormous blouse of yours. You should consider this, although you felt like a prisoner, it worse to be break out of prison. Like in the real world, your punishment would be more severe. I don’t want you to feel even more broken and separated than you’ll ever were; but, I’m not so sure how this would go considering the fact that your parents must be extremely controlling of you, just because they don’t to lose their little girl in the big world”.  
“You don’t understand, you’re not my age. What do you know”.   
“I had a niece who was banished by his father because of disrespect. He had been in my care while he grew up, and now he decides to go alone. However, he doesn’t know that I’m close by, looking out for him. He may not need me now; but, when he does, I’m always there. For you however, I don’t think your parents isn’t doing the same as I am now. Come on, let’s take you home. I’ll talk to your parents to consider having you off a worse punishment, I’ll be with you protecting you, don’t you worry.”  
“Shouldn’t you lose everything though and look like a normal person first?”  
“Oh yeah, I should, hahaha. Oh, and may I know your name?”  
“The name’s Eveline, what about you?”  
“That’s a petty name Eveline, it’s very nice to meet someone like you. My name is -*.

_As his memory flows, so does his emotions. He drops the rock and head to the one place he know, a place where it all started. When he reached it, he’ll make a recovery within the walls of her home. A recognition that should be mention within the walls, and her vacant home, containing her room filled with dust. He knew the house was long abandoned, and now he came back to visit once more. Again, he goes alone, like he had done before for many years, and many times._  
Sincerely,  
QT’’s Hippocampus, the part of the brain that hold memories.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Log accessed ----  
\---- User: Sgt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

Tap Tap  
Oh wait, is it on, So that's how it works. Hmmm, I'm gonna need to password lock this thing. Can't have anyone listening to these. After the Doctor's kept bugging about doing these logs, something about "Improving mental health", I decided to finally give it a try, more or less to get them off my backs some.

Anyway, suppose I should say something useful in them. Well, the mission was short and simple. We got deployed and were to secure some supplies off of Advent. We got the mission done pretty fast, even with the Hunter showing up. Our team and I made short work of him just like the rest of the Advent forces on field. But what disturbs me is the MOCX crew that was out there. Something about them just RINGS traitors, it's even in their name MOCX. It's Xcom backwards! Who knows, they could have even been Xcom once. Who knows, I'll just have to keep my eye on everyone. Although to be fair, I suppose they have been around awhile now. But I'm always cautious of that option.

Right, anywho, at least adjusting to life here on the Avenger isn't too bad. I know where everything is, surprisingly all close enough to each other. The people here are all well enough. Some people are still recovering from our recent losses, which is surprising. Were in a war here. I know not to make any connections. If they die, then then we will avenge them and move on. That's what I had to do, and here I am. Let's just hope they don't try to be friendly with me. I'm not into that game again.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, May 21, 2035.

Well, hell, that was quick. I barely had time to get started patchin' up the fight deck before I had to haul ass outta the way so Firebrand could put the Skyranger back down. Everybody came off the dropship lookin' mighty pleased with themselves, I might add. Even Firebrand looked better 'n I've seen her in days, smilin' away like a proud mamma. Not a scratch on any of 'em. I didn't even get a chance to make it up to the bridge for this one, it was gone'n done so quick. From the conversations I heard while I was patchin' up the deck, the goddam Hunter showed his ugly mug again, an' the boys let him have it. Good. That guy's an asshole.

Speakin' of the Skyranger... I gotta get my sorry ass in there pretty soon. The stink from the acid from the mission a few days ago is still in there, and the personnel hold smells just about as bad as the paint scheme looks. The guys (an' Firebrand, maybe) are gonna start complainin' soon, I figure, an' I don't need that shit in my life.

I shouldn't take the time, with all the goddam acid holes everywhere, but I finally asked Firebrand if she could buy me them beers she promised me. She couldn't answer right off, since she was goin' out on another mission, but I hope we can go when she gets back. She's a good egg, that one.

I wonder about Commander Odd sometimes. He's been speakin' in some kinda pigeon French recently. Maybe the stress is gettin' to him, I dunno. It's worrisome - if the Commander's gettin' soft in the head, things around here are gonna get real interestin', and not in a good way.

The kids are goin' out to a blacksite. Hope things go as well as the last mission. 

Well, back to patchin' the deck for me. Dammit.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Radio, 19 May 2035  
“BOOM baby, BOOM! Today XCOM set off multiple explosions that launched Advent’s purple baboon, sorry, ‘Hunter’ into the sky to join the angels and Grandma in heaven; at least for a few seconds of airtime. Unfortunately my dear old nanna didn’t like the look of him one bit, so she kicked his skinny ass back down to Earth. I don’t blame her for wanting to play Chosen tennis with that Reaper of XCOM’s – they call him ‘Arctic Wolf’. Well she was always a dog person, and dogs came from wolves, so…Arctic Wolf, if you are somewhere out there hearing this, know that the Resistance considers you a very Good Boy indeed. The next time you see the Hunter’s head pop up on the battlefield, FETCH!”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Episode 13  
Lars 'Ice' Visser. Personal Log. A text-book operation. I wish more of our operations went this way. But at the same time, I can't help but feel a little bit ... disappointed with myself. I did nothing, while my teammates did all the work for me. This is not how it is supposed to go. Or how I should feel. I followed the commander's orders, and did what I was told to do. Discipline and tactics brought us victory. Still, I could have done more. I must do better next time. We faced the blue-skinned sniper again. I could feel his eyes drilling into me, through the scope of his rifle. He seems to have a grudge of some kind. Good. Better if he aims at me than at others. Sergeant Doe got him good. It is all that matters. I envy his new weapon. It is bulky and lacks finesse, but it is powerful. I may need something like that too, soon. Our foes are adapting, getting stronger. One shot from my rifle is no longer enough to put down a trooper. I shared a drink today, with sergeant Jay. The lottery ticket girl. She does not seem the same after what happened at that MOCX base. We faced a few of them in battle. They perished. But the one I was looking for was not among them. I should not be looking for him. It is a distraction. I must not allow to be distracted by personal grievances. Or affections. Still... Jay is a good girl. Would be a shame if anything bad happened to her. She's young and has a whole life ahead of herself. I'm an old man who's fighting his last war. I'll watch over her.


	14. Ep 14 - Operation Righteous Rage

Ep 14-----Operation Righteous Rage--------------------------------------------------  
John “3D” Doe - Log 10:

So I bring you this log from the medbay. The Blacksite mission was a partial success, with us clearing the site of ADVENT. However the Hunter showed up, who hit Link and caused him to bleed. Thanks to his mind powers he was fine, but I didn’t get so lucky. 

His stupid grapple let him get around my cover and he got a lucky shot off, knocking me down. Funnily enough the person who evaced me was Lars, who (for those keeping track at home) I had to evac in our first Resistance Haven crackdown. Glad to have the favour returned.

**He laughs**

On the plus side, Link is at least keeping me company down here. We’re both in for over two weeks, which I’m sure will be incredibly boring.

Oh and I finally discovered what we’re calling those strange worm things - Celatids. Even the name sounds horrifying. 

Apparently Felix is out on the next mission, along with another Grenadier. As much as I love being the primary destructive force around here, it’s good to see the commander spreading more promotions around. Good luck Menace 1-5, sounds like we’ve more MOCX as well as a lot of ADVENT on the ground. 

**Muffled Voices in the background saying “Who are you talking to?”**

Looks like the docs need to do some more checkups. 

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has Not" Forgotten:

Log 12:

I am glad this returning mission had no casualties. Nobody that died like last time. Sure some people got injured very badly but at least they still live after such an important mission

Today command wanted to see me, something that happens decently often. I expected to be called out again because of the internet usage. Or maybe I was slacking off when it came to the cleaning duty. But no, this time it was something else, something I didn't expect. 

It was now that I realized that this was the hangar, everyone was getting fit with their weapons. I am going out into the fight, I will see what happens there. Now I have been told that there will not be any aliens involved. But this is alright, Advent themselves might be something of alien nature  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - May 25th 2035 (Entry #13)

"Get the medbay ready. Coming in hot with two for emergency surgery. MOVE IT!"

Yeah, I think I broke a few air speed limits along the way, but I couldn't really give a damn. 3D and Link were barely hanging in there, anything else didn't matter. They would be fine, but still about two weeks out at the time of this log entry. It could've been a lot worse. Ice really saved the day at the death there, blowing that Snake's head off and getting Crusader out of a tight jam, before hauling 3D off to the ropes. Mission accomplished but ... yeah, there was quite a bit to pay. No actual armor, no proper weapon upgrades ... I'd say the Commander pulled a rabbit out of the hat with that one.

After debrief and some Skyranger maintenance, I went to the bar. The Custodian had asked for a couple of beers. I said it would be when returning from the Blacksite. Yeah, needed those badly. Could've used something stronger, but beers would do. Glad I could be of service, Custodian. Ask me for drinks anytime you want. Just not right before a mission, need to be sober, after all.

Alright. Some progress on the Mom Project. John said he had a lead. Just needed to investigate further and make absolutely sure that it's not an ADVENT trap. I hope she's alive.

Anyway ... New mission already. Retrieving an operative associated with Skirmishers. Right. ADVENT presence rumored to be increased. Also, potential Mockeries in the AO too. Sounds like a proper mess that the team needs to clean up. Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 14

Woah, just woah… so, we have received an absolute boatload of loot, found out why our friendly neighborhood Templar is so scary, Link almost died twice, and that apparently the aliens have been stealing people away… From where, unknown. But probably from the cities… Oh god…

I’ll just start with the loot – we have been inundated with all manner of PCS Chips, Gun attachments, and supplies to the extent where I was afraid we wouldn’t have enough room down here! Even though we had to make a swift exit from the mission, we were able to scrounge up some sorts of supplies via our reconnaissance teams that combed the place after Advent had had their fill of analyzing the place. The science team has been aflutter about a strange glowy vial that was brought back… They’ll break it down for sure, but I wonder what they’ll find out with it… Well on a better note, the month ended, so hey presto more supplies! 

The Commander has put that all to work, and is apparently organizing a central engineering hub where rooms are being cleared out. I think the idea is that engineers there can send out gremlins to assist in the surrounding rooms – absolutely brilliant! It has a lot of coverage, and essentially we’ll be getting a 2 to 1 return on engineers we staff there. It was the largest requisition form that my co-ort Jack has had to fill out, and I don’t envy his task of helping with moving supplies there. 

Yes, I know who he is now; he’s the reason for the books lying around and the fact that I haven’t had to do any night shifts. Almost seems royally unfair… I should talk to him about all of that. I really hope he doesn’t resent me having the easier half of the job… definitely happy to share the wealth of work a bit more equally, unless he sees things as equal already. Dunno. Yet another person to talk to…

Speaking of the others, I mentioned how Link almost died. Yes, not only was he almost burnt to a crisp – the burns gave that away… better get a new leather jacket there man – the blue hunter guy showed up again with a vengeance and hit him along with 3D… They both looked really bad when they were brought back, but Dr. Raven and Berge seemed on top of it. They seemed confident that 3D and Link will be back after a couple of weeks. 

Unfortunately along with those sorts of bad news, apparently the entire team was a bit off the mark for the mission. Many easy shots were missed…? I dunno – for me any of those shots would be difficult. Even so, I bet that the lot of them are frustrated at that. Doesn’t help morale that much. 

Argh… 

I make a plan with myself to try and talk with people and… I’ve been busy with all of the movement of supplies. But still… kinda scared about making the leap ya know…? It sounds pathetic yeah, come on, you’re in reasonably close quarters with everyone… but still. People are all different though, Mom said so anyways…

If I were a betting man… I’m not, but stay with me here, people are still shaken up over Grief and Sealth… I wonder what they must think of me. Sure I cried my eyes out when I heard the news, but ever since I’ve been trying to stay positive; not like lead by example, and probably not be inspiring in the slightest – I’m a fucking supply gremlin, not the most intensive job compared to others…

I will admit that my positivity has taken a dive as of recently. The Commander did put out a memo that the aliens have constructed some sort of thing that messes with people. I’ve been hearing strange stories from the people in the bar as of late – recon and supply teams have reported people randomly freaking out and such. If its affecting them, it's probably affecting us… stupid space magic… no offense Link or Crusader, but… I mean it's real enough but it's just crazy to think about. 

Thankfully Firebrand has been coming around… seems like her and the custodian are making a sort of peace which is nice to see. I like things going alright, okay? Moreso for other people, but in my position I ought to be able to take more misfortune. There isn’t a great chance that I could die on the job unlike practically everyone else. Worst that could happen is like a crate falls and hits my head… at least, I hope that would be the worst case scenario…   
Well for now it is heh. 

I’ll just end it off here for now – the supply room needs a bit of another once-over. Don’t want this place to degenerate into a random pile of stuff like earlier! Bye I guess!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---MAY 25TH, 2035---  
\---4:00AM---  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---REGRET AND OVERCONFIDENCE---

_Dear Paul,  
After all of these years, I still remember you. You were one of my closest friend when we were little. I remember riding the bus with you everyday from school to home, discussing about dinosaurs and dragons- it was always fun! I remember that huge book you had about dragons, and I remember the time that I stole it from you for fun (that’s how close we were XDXDXD). I can’t exactly remember how we met; but, it was definitely from class since we’re in the same class. Oh, do you remember the time I looked into my teacher’s short dress when she walked passed me? Lol, that was so stupid of me XDXD. Oh, I remembered that you were raising tadpoles! You were ecstatic to have then, and I hope they grew up healthy to strong frogs. Oh, you also have (had?) a dog- he ate my slice of pizza -_-. Unfortunately, that day was the last day I ever saw you, and it was your birthday too. I didn’t even have the chance to say Goodbye, you just left. I can’t believe you no longer live in town anymore. I still haven’t said sorry about saying that I hate your mom since she wouldn’t let you hang out with me on that particular day (when though you literally said that she sucks like a second ago). I don’t know where you went. I regret not having the chance to apologize, and the fact I haven’t wrote to you at all since your birthday that I attended. Will you forgive me, old friend? Hell, I’m not even sure if you’re still alive. Either way, you’ll get my message one way or another. Again, I regret it all and I’m sorry, will you forgive me? Please, Paul?_

_Dear Jessica,  
How the hell did I miss your sign for over 5 fucking years? Well, you’re not the only girl who had a crush on me for a significant amount of time. I was never good at detecting romance and these signs that has been giving to me time to time. Like, do you know how much are thrown at me and yet I still haven’t made a thought thinking, “Hey, she has a crush on me”, like no!!! Well, besides the 8th grade where Bailey and Stephanie literally told me that I’m their man. I get it; but, I wasn’t exactly sure since English was my second language :P All the other signs from 6 other girls (maybe even more that I haven’t thought about!!!) were thrown piece by piece over 6 years!!!! I literally can’t believe I had that happened to me, like it’s completely unbelievable. Fuck, I only figured this out since my Senior year at High school (you know how fucking sad that is?!??!?!). Either way, I’m extremely positive that I really hurt you guys and I don’t even know it. I really want to say something now, assuming all of y’all are still alive out here in this world. Well, I shouldn’t be overconfident in my ability to apologize after all the pain I made you guys went through bit by bit, and years by years. I don’t think at my condition and my current look would be make things any better. At least, I’m still me- I guess that’s the core of all the problems. I’m sorry. I know it’s nothing compared to what y’all went through; but, what else can I do. I’m extremely sorry for this to happen, even If I didn’t have a clue. I regret not being able to pick up all of those signs for over 5 years. Will you guys forgive me too?  
Please take good care,  
Q______ D. T_____

_P.S. Yes, I was there when they came back from the Blacksite mission. Again, medical personnel were yelling, soldiers were gathering; but, there was no casualties, which is great. However, I still fear that out commander is still overconfident with his A-team, even after that mission. He’s still sending out the A-team for an “easy” mission. I’m extremely worried that he won’t learn his lessons before he gets anyone killed through poor decisions. If someone dies, that’s going to hurt any class. The majority of the soldiers here, including myself, are squaddies. I just hope he learns how to make XCOM stronger, not just his favorite 6-man army. It’s going to happen, and he’s going to regret it. It just a matter of time before his overconfidence runs too far out of control._  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

May 25th, 2035  
The Black Site mission that happened four days ago went...well. There were a few mishaps upon the way, including the arrival of one of the Chosen, but nothing to terrible happened. Unless, of course, you consider the contents of the Advent Blacksite. Hundreds upon hundreds of humans, being… refined, processed into something. Though I know it will help us in the long run, I dread the day when I must examine the contents of this strange vial the squad pulled out of the building. I never thought I would say this, but I am somewhat glad I don’t currently have the equipment necessary for such a task. I’m afraid to report yet again that I was unable to finish my work on these magnetic weapons, the Commander has just not given us enough time to work on this project. I will contact someone to deal with prototype testing, perhaps if the Commander sees how well they work, he will give me and my team some leeway.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Mission 13: Operation Righteous Rage (unattended)

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\----User: Sgt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

Hmmm? Ahh there we go. Starting to get the hang of this thing. Seems easier in retrospect. Finally got this thing password locked to keep any nosey people out of it. I'm not gonna have them hearing any of this stuff. I still have my eye on them all. But anywho. Funnily enough, this recorder I'm using apparently belonged to another person before me. I think it was our resident Skirmisher's before he died. "Fedman? Fehdmahn? Something like that. Apparently the brain heads are low, so I had to reuse it. I gave it to the higher up's in order to back it all up in order to reset it so I could use my own password.

But enough about that yahoo, the mission is what's really important. I did go, but I watched it all, and let me tell ya, that was some disturbing stuff. I may be a bit looney, but in that Blacksite, that was just straight horror material stuff. To think they go about this everyday without a care in the world. I knew something was behind all this Advent ruse. To add fuel to the fire, The Hunter showed up again, most likely to defend that place. He took a couple of good shots, but the crew escaped him with not much other concern in the end. I'll tell ya, I've never seen a medical crew move that fast. Well, except after that one mission. They seem to care a lot, and know what there doing. In the end, mission successful. Now we just gotta be ready. Advent wont take that one lying down, that's for sure. And you better believe I'm ready for them.

Now..... how do I end this again? Ahh right.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Episode 14  
Lars 'Ice' Visser. Personal Log.   
Sloppy. This is about the only way I can describe this mission. Instead of methodically eliminating the enemy, we ran. Like a bunch of children towards the evac site. But then again, I should not be so harsh. With how we're being tossed into the unknown with sergeant Cotton being our only scout, I am surprised all of us made it out alive. I earned a promotion today. I wonder why. With how many shots I missed, I deserved to be demoted. At least Jay was there to make up for my mistakes. I will have to treat her to a drink later. I think my comrades deserved it more. Sergeant Doe deserved it a lot more. Especially after taking the bullet for the team. Had to carry him to the evac point this time. After Norilsk, it's the least I can do for him. Also serg... disciple Stanley. Hmm... disciple. It has such a strange ring to it. As if we are a religious order of some sort, not a military unit. I feel sorry for him, though. Not for the burns or bleeding. Those are flesh wounds, they will heal. I know he was a teacher, before. Who joined us to find out what happened to his students. Well... guess now we know. I saw how he stared into those green glass cases that kept the bodies in. I wonder if he saw any familiar faces. Nobody deserves to die like that. End Log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, May 25, 2035.

The kids went out to raid a blacksite facility a couple of days ago, an' from what I could hear on the bridge, it was a hell of a scrape. First of all, it was up in the goddam arctic again, an' it seems the guys like the cold just about as much as I do - not a goddam bit. They were missin' shots left an' right (sorry, bad pun). Still, things were goin' okay 'til Link started screamin' about bein' burnt. Jeezus, that gives me the willies - I can't think of a worse kinda wound. 

Then the Hunter asshole showed is ugly mug again, shit talkin' Odd and the guys. He's definitely got a hard-on for XCOM, 'cause that's two missions in a row he's shown up. Maybe he was stingin' a bit from last time, when he got smoked pretty easy, but he was on a goddam mission this time. Blew a hole clean through 3D. I could hear the tension in Firebrand's voice as she was flyin' back, callin' for the docs to get their asses in gear 'cause she was comin' in hot with wounded. 3D didn't die, but it was a close thing, accordin' to Doc Berge. Link was burned up pretty bad, too.

They picked up somethin' at the site - I dunno what it is, an' everyone's keepin' tight lipped about it. I'll do some snoopin' in Tygan's lab when he ain't around. See what I can see. You can't keep secrets from janitors.

Finally got to get them beers with Firebrand. It was real interestin' talkin' to her about all the shit goin' on around here. I could tell she was worried about how things have been goin', but she seemed positive enough. Drank her beers like tap water, though. I'm guessin' she's a whiskey kinda lady - good thing I got a few contacts outside this tub. Maybe set her up with somethin' nice, next time we hit civilization. She deserves it, after pullin' the guys' bacon outta the fire more'n once. I don't get why Commander Odd don't have no backup pilot for the Skyranger. He's got backups for damn near everythin' else. 

Firebrand probably won't let anyone else touch her baby. Can't say I disagree. I couldn't imagine anyone else flyin' that ugly bumblebee.

I been noticin' one of the grunts, an engineer named Murr, a lot lately, mostly 'cause the little bastard is always underfoot when I'm tryin' to get stuff cleaned. I asked him why he don't just get to workin', an' he said he's been waitin' for orders for days now. He wasn't allowed to do a damn thing 'til Odd got his head outta his ass, it seemed. We were havin' a good laugh about it when an order came through for both of us to get clearin' out another sub-level room. Ask and ye shall receive, I guess.

Them divots on the deck ain't never gonna get fixed at this rate.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #15 - May 24, 2035

Two missions this week! And we did a lot of ass kicking.

The first mission was a supply raid. I didn’t get to do a lot, but I did finish off a muton, which definitely felt great. It was good coming back from a mission with no only no one in a bag but no one even injured, even with the Hunter showing up.

After that mission the Commander also asked me and Ice to start working and training together more. I don’t really know a whole lot about him, although we’ve been on three missions together. I hung out with him at the bar a little bit but I guess I’ll see how this arrangement will turn out.

The second mission was to go to the ADVENT Blacksite. That was...certainly a mission. The damn Hunter showed up again! This time he was a much bigger problem. He almost took down Link and 3D, but luckily Link was able to evac and Ice was able to carry 3D out. I missed some big shots, but I also hit some big shots too, but overall I guess I did OK. I still need to work on my shooting though. Maybe since I’m supposed to train with Ice more now he can help me with that.

Anyway, we got this vial of...something from the Blacksite. That site was awful. People in tubes just...being dissolved or something. We already knew ADVENT was up to no good but this was beyond anything any of us imagined I think. 

Also...I had a pretty wild dream the night after the Blacksite mission. I was back in the jungle where I used to live, and Grief showed up. I don’t know how. He felt like more than a memory. Like a piece of him was there. He warned me that the aliens were harvesting our DNA for some nefarious purpose, but he didn’t know what. Pretty scary. But then we had a nice moment swimming around in my old swimming pool. I hope that was “real.” I hope he...if it was really him...comes back. At least I was finally able to tell him how sorry I was for letting him down, but he just told me it wasn’t my fault and to be strong, so I’ll try to be strong for him.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Radio, 21 May 2035  
“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this important announcement: XCOM has taken out an Advent blacksite. What they have uncovered within the facility has confirmed many of our worst fears. Most of our friends and loved ones detained by Advent…are beyond rescue.”  
 **A pause.**  
“As XCOM prepares to analyze their findings, we will prepare to grieve. When the identities of the slain are announced over the coming days, some of us will react with anguish; while for others…there will be closure. It is now more important than ever to assist XCOM by transferring intel on the whereabouts of any surviving captives so that rescue can be attempted. This is their only hope for survival.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

log 7

And I thought the supply room was full last time! I went down for my daily guard shift today or rather nightly and it turns out my newest friend was still up past his usual curfew stocking the dang thing. It’s so full we can barely fit anymore! The reason for all this loot you might ask? We hit the ADVENT blacksite today. I guess the commander heard the rumors and wanted to prove the doubters wrong. Speaking of the mission, blacksite was an understatement, the mission objective was in a cold little slice of nowheresville somewhere with winters blacker than the dark side of the moon. Just the kind of place you’d expect for secretive things like this. The team as I could see on the feeds swept up the left side and even managed to make it to the facility without being seen. Needless to say that didn't last long and things got complicated. One of the big blues showed up, we lost contact for a few minutes, and the squad was found. To make a long story short, Link nearly got turned into a charred hunk of flesh and we learned that templar is not one to nettle, at least considering what he did to the aliens. The hunter also got a few good shots in but we got everyone back alive so win for us! Supposedly the team was off mark for this mission but at least The wounded will be back in a few weeks. Plus we got the sample, now there’s just to see what the lab will do with it.

In other news I met, or finally officially met, the day shifter named Ritchie. He’s a good soul, but he’s a bit of a jumpy kind of guy. He has what my ma called squirrel eyes, the kind of eyes where your afraid everyone is going to take the stick to you. I met him the first time back when..... we lost them. He was on deck when they took out the bodies and he took it the hardest so I did my best to be there for him. He was hurt pretty bad but who can blame him, at the time we all were. I learned he was the one finding my books, and I’m hoping to make a friend out of him with time. We finally got a room cleared today! Thank gosh! I never thought I would be so happy to see an empty room in my life. Of course the next one will take a 42 day cycle just to complete. The commander chose the workshop over the proving ground and now I’m back to moving again. Needless to say Shen wasn't the happiest camper today. A workshop is well and good but also harder to use when you have less to build. Our next mission is in Asia, and it has MOCX. Well, guess I know what I’m doing on my break

log end


	15. Ep 15 - Operation Flying Whisper

Ep 15-----Operation Flying Whisper---------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - May 27th 2035 (Entry #14)

The mission could've gone seriously out of hand. We had help though. A Skirmisher warrior, she handled herself really well. And also Resistance operatives, taking shots at ADVENT and aliens. It could've been very bad without them. Crusader took some poison damage, but that was all. Lots of reinforcements from ADVENT at the end, it was a sign of desperation. They knew we had outmaneuvered them, outplayed them and they were throwing the kitchen sink at us. Well, not literally, but you get my point.

Some maintenance on the Skyranger, some rest and now I am quite ready to join the team at the bar. I could surely use a drink now ... 

(static) "Firebrand." (static)

Hold that thought. "Central. What's up?"

(further static, but the voice cannot be heard clearly anymore)

"Ambush? Certainly. Yeah, I'll get them out. Just make sure they reach the pick-up point. I'll load up and get moving."

Sorry, kids. Duty calls. Our New Mexico covert op has been busted. Gotta make an emergency extraction. Time to move.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

May 27th, 2035  
Finally, I have received some good news to report. First off, the Commander has managed to obtain another person with a scientific background interested in assisting me with my research, and with their help, all future projects should go much faster. I was also able to complete the research of these mag-based weapons, with some help from one of the soldiers willing to test out a few prototypes. The soldier stated that the weapons had a recoil problem, but I assume Shen will be able to deal with that during the production phase, as long as the technology itself works, my job is complete. A few days ago, in the spirit of celebration, I mailed a request to the Resistance Radio network to place an ad for any Advent burgers people have recovered, I… I even offered to triple my normal payment. I’m somewhat ashamed to give in to this craving, but at the same time, relieved, I haven’t had one of these in months! While waiting for anything to arrive, I began studying the PCS chips used by the “MOCX” units, and I believe I have found a way to synthesize our own. If only the Commander would build the Proving Ground, so that we can create more experimental technology. After that, the Commander had me begin research on creating a biotech turret using the Celetid’s hover technology, and… it’s corpse. Perhaps the outcome will be useful.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 15

Okey day, apparently the more recent mission went rather well despite it going south very quickly. Only our Crusading friend was injured, and that was from a viper’s poison cloud. It seems that he has gotten fed up with the second straight mission of getting poisoned as he has now mastered a technique to shrug off that, fire, and explosions?! Space magic is just a bit weird…

Ice was pleased because he faced off against the person, yes person, who took out Sealth… a magnum round to the face apparently… I mean, it's great that that person is dead because he’s the enemy, and conceptually even better that it was the guy who took out Sealth… but honestly I just see him as just another enemy. Nothing special; you just have to see what they can do and take them out. I’m not a big fan of getting blind set on killing/getting back at someone. What’s done is done; if they are openly hostile to you then yeah defend yourself. If they are killing innocents… like our alien ‘friends’… yeah… do what we’re - I mean they - are doing.

And hey they’ll be able to do that job easier in the not too distant future, because those fancy new weapon prototypes have come to fruition! Tygan organized a test firing before the prior mission; didn’t go since they were only asking for soldiers. And despite what Sealth said… I’m no soldier. Well, technically not… hee hee

Firebrand seems to be back to her normal self, which is great! As previously stated, I like seeing people happy… I probably didn’t have an effect on her recovery and that’s fine! I think she was recording her log last time I saw her – probably on to the bar from there.   
Speaking of which, haven’t built up the… nerve… yet to go there after missions. Sealth’s traditional drinking party does live on I think, but… I haven’t attended recently. Man, I really should… it's just… different, I guess. ‘Well yeah of course it's different, whatya expect?’ Not sure heh… in any case argh though. 

Ah well, the supply room needs more love than usual since its pretty full. No new entries pf supplies other than a couple cores and some alloys; Cerberus brought them back. As expected, he’s a bit… off… but still friendly nonetheless. We had a good talk after the mission… I hope… to log what he retrieved. Back to the supplies though – Jack got back to me on my concerns about our work. And somehow, he actually sees it as fair… still a bit strange… he’s fine with staying up all night; essentially being nocturnal or something. 

Of the two of us, I’ve been designated the ‘people person’ in his eyes, and my life gets put more on the line than him… I guess he’s right-ish… I mean, I have to fly out to supply depots we’ve taken out if need be; granted when we get there the aliens have all died… I’m still a little bit unsure. And man, I… had to apologize and thank him… ‘cause apparently he was trying to comfort me when I heard about… Sealth… and Grief (argh)… busying myself with crying then… he was feeling it too; had to have been, and yet he reaches out to me first…

That’s something I’d like to do, ya know…? Reminds me of Mom… I like that…

We’re not perfect, but hey that means there is always room for improvement. And I have the time… I need to make the best of it. 

Wait, there’s the alarm… shoot… Wait a minute.

Crap, so apparently our Covert Action in Mexico has been ambushed!! Holy cow! I mean, I dunno what I have to do – like Firebrand is probably flying out there bat outta hell style like last mission… I’ll still head up to the hanger… I mean, they shouldn’t go out of their way to retrieve anything man, but even so…. Man… I think they were trying to sniff out stealth stabby blue lady… I wouldn’t want her on my tail. Or the other sniper dude. Or hell, anyone heh…

Gotta head up there. Man, I hope they get out in one piece…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

 

\---MAY 30th, 2035---  
\---3:00AM----  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---EXISTENCE AND REHABILITATION---

_Dear Aang,  
It’s been a month since I been here at the Avenger. I haven’t talked much with my family. I been outside for the most part, just doing whatever I plan to do. I know I should try to get along okay, I taught you that- it just not now. You know me better than being all friendly and like to other people. I know how your friend went through the tough times when y’all were kids. He was incredibly lost. However, his experience was nowhere near mine, and look at me now. I may not seem to be completely normal; but, that’s how I roll. I have control over myself, don’t worry. The only reason I’m writing to you is because you were the one who found yourself through the times when you were all over the place. You had no idea what was happening, you were lost in time, and you couldn’t get a grip of the important matter of your role. For you and the reincarnation of you, are always mentally battling. You manage to make contact with the past you, and with the future you as well. I’m sorry that you’re gone from this world. There wasn’t much I can do; but, there are more. You’re not the only one who can do it. We are still alive. Our existence will continue, no matter what happens to our world, our people, and our destiny. As of now, I’m following my destiny. Rest in peace Aang, may the force be with you, always. _

_Dear Gaia,  
I can sense you’re on the start of losing your precious life, at least in the sense of life for us. I’m not too sure if you are dying since you are the one in control. I don’t know if this is something I have to solve with others or you’re just going to solve it your own way. Well, you are always right, and you always manage to recover every time you had a such terrible diseases and disasters. I’m not sure how you could do such things, it’s something I still continue to learn from you. Everyday, I try to visit you, at least spiritually and physically; but, what are the odds of seeing you out there in the wild when I’m moving place by place every week or so. I wish you were still here with me, I wish you could lead me, and I wish you could explain to me about everything. You are a powerful individual, not even the Eternals, the commander combined, and us combined can defeat you. I know you’re alive, You always are.. It’d take destruction on a universal scale to eliminate you. Every time, you’re able to rehabilitate yourself without any help. You helped me so much, I want to show it back. I’m writing to you now is because that bad things are happening. The rumors are true, they still exist. I don’t have the solution to eliminate them; but, maybe with your help. I can find a way to rehabilitate them. I have a stronger belief to rehabilitate these things in the world rather than destroying them. It’s just another loss of life that could be saved. I’m incredibly lost, and I need your help. Please Gaia, please.   
Sincerely,   
N/A QT LovingSight  
P.S. Yes, I was there. They all came back alive, one of them suffered poison; but, he'll get rid of it. The squad is getting stronger every mission, and the commander could get too overconfident. I hope he doesn’t. I’m happy he brought a squaddie with him this time, applause for that (obviously because he has no choice). . _  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok “Has Not” Forgotten:

Log 14:

My very first mission was hectic, it was under control until we were spot by four groups at once, one of which was a MOCX group, yet we were swift in handling their forces were not enough to handle vissers expert marksmanship

It was tiring as some waves were hitting us over and over as we protected the VIP we eventually pulled it out. 

The commander gave me a promotion for my efforts and even named me the so called “mvp” of this mission.

I am glad I stuck around to experience at least this one fight. I even got to see a muton and a couple of vipers. But not long enough to see how they behave

Anyway, Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Sgt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

WOOOOOO howdy. That was one hell of a mission! It was definitely tense, don't get me wrong, but it seemed like lady luck blessed us today on that mission. Compared to how that first time went with MOCX, the scenario seemed very similar, 3 pods at once, one being them MOCX traitors. Guess we were just more prepared this time. Gotta admit, Ice and Havok and some sweet shots out there. Havok even got the MVP medal for his outstanding performance, especially being a squaddie. Er, well, corporal now. That kid clearly has been waiting for his shining moment.

But about that mission, it was loaded out on the field. Our objective was to save a VIP affiliated with the Skirmishers, which was why one of them was out there to help us. Resistance forces were also out there, must have been revolting or something. either way, there presence helped. We booked it to the building with all the action, then bang, all broke loose. Everyone took their picks wisely, for the most part, and we managed to weasel our way out of a bad situation. Havok took some nice grenade shots, Ice, well, was Ice, and me and the Templar bozo went in swords hacking. I even struck a Viper so well, I managed to chip off a piece of it's armor and some spare cores, probably it's ammo. Got that for the Egg heads down in the labs. I have to say, this Scimitar thing has some weird magic hoo ha to it, somehow I wasn't afflicted with that Viper's poison. It's unusually weird, but I suppose it kept me from being poisoned.

Now here's the worse part. Upon getting the VIP, we had to WAIT for Firebrand to extract us. And during that time time, you better bet Advent sent in reinforcements to deal with us. We handled that pretty easily, but what has me wonderin is why Firebrand wasn't there already, like practically every other mission. Sure, there was that one time, but the team was in a sewer, so she actively had to search for an opening. Here, all open spaces. Has me wonderin, but I won't go that far. Yet. At least in the end we had a mission successful with nothing more than a wound from poison on our Knight wonko.

Probably should hit up that bar now.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 10:

Yes, I labelled my last log wrong. No, you don’t get to judge me. 

Anyway thanks to Felix’s account I can still give a pretty good description of the mission. With help from Resistance Soldiers and a Skirmisher, we managed to do quite well for a bit. Unfortunately all hell broke loose once the muton got eyes on and broke the whole squads concealment. This activated 3 alien pods and an MOCX squad as well. Thankfully the squad took care of them pretty well, with only some minor poison damage. 

On a side note, Lars managed to get revenge for Sealth. He killed the MOCX b**** that got him.

After that ADVENT threw loads of troops at the squad while we found a way out. And guess what else they sent? More goddamn Celatids. Those things are still insanely creepy. I recommend you don’t read their autopsy report for your own good.

My stand in, Havok, apparently did quite well. It’s good to hear he got promoted as well, means I might get more of a break when it comes to missions. Also Link’s stand in apparently did quite well as well, and considering our last Psi Troop... didn’t do so well, it’s definitely a good thing.

I just heard a Firebrand leaving, and considering I didn’t hear any clunking and thudding of combat boots, sounds like it isn’t a mission. I imagine our Covert Operatives are in trouble. Hope they get out ok.

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 14

The team had to rescue a Skirmisher operative and gladly they were sent in with one. I am beginning to think that these alliances that we have with these people are bearing fruit. Which is quite good as we can not rebuild the world if we all can not play nice. Though sadly the same does not go for MOCX. They showed up again and while we fared much better this time, I must say it felt good when Ice killed Pathfinders murderer from before...and that is a truly terrifying thought. When I saw my best friend, Schneider, killed by a member of EXALT I felt the same. I did many horrible things in the name of vengeance and I shouldn't let myself indulge in that again. Crusader killed a bleeding out soldier, executed him really and while I never was much for reading the Geneva Convention for fun I am pretty damn sure that that is against it. Who are we if we are not able to forgive these people just because they are wrong. Many people here are probably not the most innocent either and this is how we act when we could help these people. Uuuh, I am to old to talk to a device and complain about ethics. I just need some sleep.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Lars 'Ice' Visser. Personal Log. 

 

So... this is how it feels to be shot at. It has been a long while since a bullet whizzed over my head. In a sniper manual, being shot at means failure. It means that the position was compromised, and the enemy knows where you are. That book is worthless to me now, as I find myself in situations I would not have been to, under normal circumstances. 

Much blood was shed today. We killed so many. The aliens kept throwing their minions at us, in a vain attempt to contain our offensive. We encountered their human soldiers once more. MOCX, or something like that. Among them was a face. A face I was looking for for the past weeks. The face of the enemy that killed Sealth. Our glares crossed, for the last time, before I pulled the trigger. Those were not the empty glass eyes of an ADVENT. Nor were they the black, beady eyes of an alien. Those were human eyes. They too, thought they were fighting for something greater than themselves. 

I shot without hesitation. I shot him, his friend, and any aliens that came across, until my rifle ran out of ammunition. My handgun aim is returning back to what it should have been. I think... Sealth would have been proud. Though I felt nothing. No satisfaction, no thrill, no bloodlust. Just... one less encounter to look forward to, in a mission. It was just another corpse, sacrificed to the memory of a corpse I once called friend. Faces of friends and enemies keep blurring. They stand in the same line, in my dreams. 

We are celebrating today, after this victory. Commander insisted for me to spend some time at the bar. As I sit there, staring at the bottle in front of me, I keep wondering... Those bullets. If I moved my head a bit to the right, it would have been the end of the struggle. At least for me. But... these thoughts are unworthy of an XCOM operative. My work is not yet done. I have yet one more encounter to look forward to. The blue-skinned sniper.

I'm coming for you.

End log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, May 27, 2035.

I ain't got much of a brain for this military stuff. My momma always told me I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached to my neck. Maybe I shouldn't be sayin' much about this, but somethin' been buggin me, an' it's gettin' worse. I was takin' a break from clearin' out the sub-basement room, an' I wandered onto the bridge while the latest mission was goin' down. Sounded okay, the guys were havin' a pretty easy time of things from what I could hear. They grabbed some egghead an' were waitin on extraction. Then I started gettin' the heebie-jeebies. I chalked it up at first to the guys havin' to fight them MOCX bastards - it's one thing to be fightin' aliens that are tryin' to take over the Earth, but human goddam quislings? Makes me sick.

But that ain't the worst of it.

Someone, I dunno who, reported back that they had a female MOCX soldier down an' bleedin' out in front of 'em. The Commander didn't even blink - he ordered whoever it was to execute the wounded soldier. Cold-blooded, not a hint of remorse, from what I could tell.

I dunno, maybe it was necessary. Maybe it was "tactically sound", as Bradford likes to say. Hell, it probably was - I'm just a goddam janitor on this flying junk pile. But I can't for the life of me shake the feelin' that somethin' has changed, and we're gettin' uglier as this war continues. Shit, I know war is a shitstorm, an' people get forced to do some pretty horrific stuff, but shootin' a helpless woman as she just lay there... 

Fuck.

I wanted to talk to Firebrand about it, but as I went up to the flight deck, I heard the Skyranger lift off. Seems some of our guys got themselves ambushed, an' it's up to Firebrand to pull 'em out.

I'm gonna go get myself drunk. Maybe that'll help.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

log 7

Today’s mission surprisingly went rather stellarly. We had some help from a horde of resistance members and a rather dashing and capable female skirmisher. And to those who read this and roll their eyes because they’re aliens I say bug off, look to your vipers and say your in the better position. I may not have met her but well, lets just say I admire a woman who can do the things they can, physically and mentally. And I totally wouldn't have asked for a radio code. Mostly. My rambling being over, the vip was rescued without a scratch on them and despite the horde that descended upon our squad with furious anger the only wound we suffered was in the form of our crusader soldier Taylor I believe was his name. There was even a MOCX squad there, and the bugger who killed our boys was with them. He bit the dust. Hard. Much as I’m not for killing other humans, I think it gave all of us some closure. Better still... we’re still inundated with loot! The room’s so full I had to pull an extra shift the other day just to make sure everything was still in place. Back on shipboard, I talked to Rich again while paging through a new horror novel I picked up. Apparently he was concerned about the workload difference (bless his soul) and I took the time to reassure him that all was well. He even took the time to thank me for what happened back on the flight deck that day. It brought back some bad memories but I’m still glad he did it. Speaking of the ship, there's certainly no shortage of work to do. Tygan’s got some new weapons stabilized and has been demanding new materials left and right, not speaking of the new workshop in addition. plus- **alarm blares** seems another missions cropped up, a few of our boys got caught searching for a big blue and fell into an ambush. No gritchy feeling this time, but well, don't wanna jinx anything

Log end


	16. Ep 16 - Operation Red Blade (Covert Op Ambush)

Ep 16-----Operation Red Blade (Covert Op Ambush)-------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten:

Log 15:

The Covert Op command had send out was ambushed by advent. Luckily they got out, Cobra wasn't harmed in the battle while Balrog was. Balrog being the first guy I ever went out on a mission with. It was worrying seeing him in combat as I have grown to like him.

I have been training under 3D for a while now, learning all the little tricks I can use with the grenade launcher. It's pretty easy to aim with it but hard to get precise hits into the enemy lines. 3D is a... Interesting teacher. He just seems to be naturally good with his weapons and doesn't seem to remember much about his training in the past. All he likes is movies. The old ones and the new ones. He always talks about old timers like fast and furious or transformers. And about the latest installment of the two combining into one movie for the very first time. But I should give credit where credit is due. He knows what he is doing and little by little I'm picking up his skills. 

My next mission will be in the sewers I think, but I may have heard that wrong. I'm going out with Ice again, the man that has quite a name on the avenger. His bondmate was shot and killed, but apparently he took revenge on his killer. A MOCX member from last mission I was on. But I have to get ready and will hopefully encounter some aliens in the next mission.

Havok Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Sgt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

Well, ain't much to talk about this time. Not much happened in these last few days. About the only thing interesting is that our Covert mission got busted. I'll tell ya, I've never seen Fire chick move so fast out of here to rescue them. She just went in and went right on out no hesitation. Any faster, she may have scrapped the Avenger a bit. When she came back, she got in tow the two peeps from that Covert op. One was wounded, and would you believe it, it was the one guy who looks crazier than me on this ship. Apparently he goes by the name of Balrog. Some freak show that one is, and I'm the one saying this.

But right, enough about that, the covert op was still a success, and we brought home a new Skirmisher chick, and thankfully this one goes by an easier to pronounce name, Lola. Much easier that Kassad.... er, however you say it. Hopefully, her presence will ease those shmups that are still down from his death. I've seen it on a couple of there faces, their still feelin it. I mean, sure mope all you want, but you gotta stop at some point now. I've learned this the hard way, so y'all need to as well!!

Right, gettin a little carried away there. Best we just go ahead and end this one here.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

_June 1st, 2035 at Midnight.  
My progress report  
The Trail of Tears_

_My Dear,  
I know that you’re lost. I know why you left our family. What I don’t know is why you are over there. I guess what else you’re suppose to do, solve this “hypothesis” by yourself just being outside all the time? I just want you to know, is that I’m coming for you. Mom and Dad wants you back, your aunts and uncles want you back, and especially me! We’re still alive! What you went through was a terrible dream, it didn’t happen. Advent told us that the new training facility backfired on you only and it causes you to lose your mind. Advent have been trying to track you down for many years. Now, they have a strong lead. To be able to bring you back home to our family, and to show that everything you believe is a lie- I’ll personally join Advent, and guess what. I already did. I’m now a MOXC soldier in their ranks. For the past months, I have been training. I didn’t train to fight XCOM; but, I’m training to fight for you, to get you back home. We all miss you, and we can’t bear it any longer, please come home. I had permission to wear what type of armor I want, want pattern I can have on my weapon, everything. You’ll recognize me by what I wear far away; but, I know you better that you’ll sense me first. We are not abandoning you. We seen your trail of tears. We can feel the pain of your suffering. You are at the wrong side of the family, they don’t understand you. He maybe there; but, that’s not my problem. I know he was your problem, and yes you did put him off your heart and mind; but, I can feel the spark in that head. If you won’t look at me for such long distances, then I’ll bring the distance to you. I don’t care how much pain I’ll go through from training, testing, and emotionally. I’m doing it all for you. I don’t want to hurt your “family”; but, I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back. _

_Yours forever_  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - June 1st 2035 (Entry #15)

The plan was to try and add some more bottles to our bar stash on the way home. But, given the condition of Balrog, I didn't want to risk it. The alcohol will have to wait. My colleagues' lives come first.

I could see them in the distance, rushing through to the evac point. A trooper had gotten the jump on Balrog and had wounded him. Thankfully, zombies popped up and kept him busy. But, from the alley right in front of the evac point emerged another trooper. Cobra and Balrog needed just a few more seconds. And they got them, as I popped the window open and provided pistol cover fire on the trooper. Enough for the team to reach the ropes and grab hold, then get pulled up. Leaving the trooper behind ... not by himself, but with a horde of zombies bearing down on him. Good luck with that.

I got them home. Balrog is out for a week. The good news? Another Skirmisher ... A lady Skirmisher, Lola. I'd surely like to know her story. Everyone has an interesting story to tell. Including me. I wouldn't mind sharing it with her at some point.

Skyranger maintenance again. Then some drinks at the bar with various soldiers and staff members, before retreating to my quarters for some rest. I still want to clean the mess on the Skyranger. It still looks like a dead fish. Commander, I'm not kidding. Get this sorted out. It feels like I'm climbing in the mouth of a giant dead trout every time I get on board. This is not acceptable.

New mission popped up pretty soon. East Asian sector, somewhere in China. Eliminating an alien relay ... And all three factions represented in the squad. Hopefully I pick them up in one piece. It just feels special to have such extraordinary people with us. Their help really is invaluable.

Alright, Menace. Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 1st, 2035  
The last mission of May did not go all that well, not in the case of it ending in failure. It is just because we had to rescue our Covert operatives, who were ambushed on their mission. I believe both operatives made it to the evac zone alive, so there isn’t much to worry about. The turret research went quicker than expected, mostly due to the fact that I didn’t really need the Celatid corpse itself, rather, I needed the communication nodes located in the things cranium. The turret itself is relatively simple, and can easily be deployed onto the field. Once that was done, the Commander decided that I should work on improving our armory, by designing a mag-based rifle. This task should be simple considering I have a sound understanding of our new technology.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #16 - May 29, 2035

I’m writing this one a little early because I’m just about to leave to go on a covert operation to help reduce the avatar project and I won’t be back for a little while.

Things seem to be heating up. Once again multiple missions in a week. This time, I didn’t go on either of the. Well, the second one wasn’t so much of a mission as the ambush of our covert ops.

Anyway, the first mission we had to rescue a Skirmisher-affiliated operative, with the help of one of their Skirmishers, Chains, as well as several resistance operatives on the ground. They ran into even more MOCX soldiers, which complicated things, but aside from a couple people being poisoned by a Viper, things actually went pretty well. It was pretty sketchy with reinforcements dropping in all the time, but our guys did great. Havok was especially notable in how well he did.

Then, like I said, our covert op got Ambushed. Balrog got tagged by an ADVENT Trooper and will be out for about a week, but otherwise he and Cobra were able to get out of there pretty quickly and without too much trouble.

We also got a new Skirmisher. Her name is Lorraine “Lola” Lam, but I’m not going to have much time to get to know her. She just got in and I’m heading out.

We also apparently made a research breakthrough on mag weapons, although they haven’t been actually produced as of my writing this. Hopefully we’ll have some nice shiny new bang bangs once I get back.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 16

Phew, that could have been a lot worse, maybe… I’m not sure how that covert action went down, but Cobra and Balrog got found out and had to escape. Can’t possibly imagine why they couldn’t remain inconspicuous what with Cobra’s strangely wispy hair and breathing apparatus along with Balrog’s horned death mask…

No… no, that’s too mean… they were out there to help all of us… It's not like I have a problem with it, and I’m not trying to make light of it all while not knowing the circumstances… Argh…

Look… like, it’s a joke, right…? Mean spirited though, not something to really voice, right…? Its serious to them, and got serious as they were escaping… they could have died, and one of the first things I think of is that…? There’s positivity and lightness… right? That what helps people not get discouraged. But other things help too, right? 

And then people are different from one another, and they cope in different ways, and hey maybe they like the hand-wrought masks and whatever… Like Cerberus likes his hat… Who made me the judicator of fashion on the battlefield; what’s appropriate or not?

Dammit. 

And down the rabbit hole I went… Never to return until I pop out the other side… bit more tarnished than before…

Least I’m talking about it somewhere, getting it out I guess… Not good to hold things in – Mom said… Keeps me from lying heh, that’s a positive I guess. Don’t wanna mislead someone; I want to help people… I realize that I can’t do some things, the big important stuff like devising new weapons, or using said weapons, or having the stomach for tending to wounds immediately…

I… I just don’t know man… I know that I need to remain positive, try to encourage people to think as such… But I don’t go through what they do out there… or what other people go through anyways… I can only imagine as such. Try to put myself in those situations. Because if I don’t understand what people are going through, then how can I be positive in a good way…? Not crack jokes like that above…

Aaaargh…

Was about to say ‘I just don’t know anymore’… heh… Such joy; redundancy. Guess it shows I’m thinking in circles, hooray…

I mean, I’ve identified the problem, yeah? So now what’s the solution… break the cycle… there, it is a cycle I guess. Start off with good intentions, do something wrong, worry about the wrong thing, create big bad picture of the action that started it all off, and maybe even lose sight of what it was in the beginning…

So there’s that. I guess…

Man. Okay, think of better stuff. Well, the Commander has finally made the advanced weapons! Just filled out the requisition form for that, and Jack made multiple trips delivering the stuff. Some of the ‘armor scrapings’ that Cerberus described were allocated along with a bunch of base materials. Guess they aren’t that overly complicated then, maybe… I hope they help the people in the field though. And now I think they’re working on applying that tech to some of our other weapons, so that’ll probably be great too. 

So yeah, things are looking up, get a grip man… Cobra and Balrog got back safely-ish, we got a new soldier for the team – a Skirmisher, like Grief – and she seems a lot more friendly. Better weapons, still a decent amount of supplies, engineering projects going well, barely anyone injured… Ya see, things could be a lot worse… this is war after all. People die. 

What has my worrying done for me anyways…? Makes me more aware of potential dangers sure, but I guess what’s bad is that I seem to go too far. Making a bunch of assumptions then paralyzing myself within them as it seems like a no-win scenario/a failure, so I have to feel bad about it… It's silly, pathetic almost… Granted I haven’t really seen any of this for sure out of anyone, right? But more to the point, how do I know? I can’t read people’s minds, only just observe I guess…

So what do I do, just sit in a corner looking at everyone? Even I know that’s a weird thing to do… like, if you’re sitting in the corner, you’re probably doing something on your own, yeah? Want to be left alone probably. So that’s already against the other people; so if you’re looking at everyone there’s a disconnect, yeah? 

Hooray, more strange thoughts that I don’t even know if they’re accurate… Argh…

Well, how do I solve this then…? What good is it to write this all out…?

Well, it's out there now I guess… I’ve actually explained things as opposed to thinking it forever… Isn’t that the point? Earlier I was just mouthing this stuff to myself, and Shen ordered me to use this thing. “Talk things out there, not here.” Think she said something like that. So that’s what I’m doing I guess…

Maybe…

Who knows?

Oh praise be, saved by the mission alarm of all things, gots ta go!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\- BATTLE LOG DECRYPTION CODE ACCEPTED. ACCESS GRANTED.  
June 1, 2035  
My squad leader, a Lieutenant who goes by the callsign ‘Ice’ has asked that I keep a record of my missions for tactical study later. To this end, I will store the files in a triple-encrypted data tag until it is uploaded into XCOM’s TS System.  
Our mission today was simple enough. It was an excellent chance to observe the tactics of the leaders closer to my level on the hierarchy and see if I will be able to work well with my battle mates. In short, I believe the teamwork and communication of the XCOM soldiers is a major reason for their success.  
Our target was an ADVENT relay we needed to eliminate. It was located on storage property in town. ADVENT brought in some of their tougher playmates for me, and that was a joy. Nothing pleases me more than the challenge a Muton gives in close range. LT. Ice and Colton can keep their sniper rifles. Nothing is more satisfying than seeing their expression when they know they’ll die. As for the Archon ‘Warrior’, they are such cowards. They take a round to their pinky and they flee like a startled deer. They’d be easier prey if their flight wasn’t instant teleportation.  
As for the specific tactics, stealth has never been my forte, but there is something about the shocked look on ADVENT’s faces when something next to them suddenly explodes. If they still have their face intact, anyway.  
\- Lola  
\- END OF ENTRY

June 2, 2035  
So, yesterday was my first mission for XCOM. My battle mates are pretty good. I’m not that great at stealth and for a moment I thought I was seen by the enemy before we wanted to be. Stupid can. Thank Betos there was a cat nearby which took the blame for it instead of me. I thought LT Ice was going to chew me out for that little blunder, but he thought it was funny, and it sparked conversation on the way back to the Avenger about little blunders everyone has had. As if the can wasn’t embarrassing enough, just before we landed I was laughing so hard I inhaled my handkerchief and coughed it out. LT Colton slapped me on the back to help and I almost decked him for it. Still we had a good laugh about it and I took it off to be sure I didn’t do it again as we disembarked. I haven’t had a sincere laugh like that in a while.  
This last week I’ve seen how some of the crew look at me, and it doesn’t help. The civilian population are the ones that, if I survive this war, I need to live among. My battle mates are much more accepting, especially the ones already battle-scarred. LT Colton, I think still holds prejudice against me because of my past, but my past is not today and no longer defines me.  
Today I was asked by Commander Odd to pick up a recruit - someone named Yasmin. She likes to joke around a bit despite having lost 30% of her body which has been replaced by cybernetics. It was nice to see someone else who has been transformed in a way. Her attitude about it is far better than mine. I wonder how she handles it. I’m hoping that by observing her more I can understand how to improve my self-image. We did an ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ as we got off the shuttle for our scalps. Without her helmet on Yasmin has a nice crest of ebony hair. I pulled my hood down for a little bit and Yasmin said that my bare scalp was ‘charming’. At my look she added that it was smooth and without deformation or blemish. My whole face is a deformation of who I was, but if she can find something of me to be ‘charming’, perhaps I can try to see myself as something other than the monster ADVENT made my body into. At least the transformation ADVENT gave me made me healthy, if no longer pretty.  
\- LoLa

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 15

This was a quicker mission and that usually means something horrid or something brilliant. Gladly this was neither really as both Cobra and Balrog are alive and Balrog only has some light wounds. The odds were obviously stacked against them and gladly Commander Odd decided not to stay and fight. With Lost closing in from the side and Advent chasing them they did surprisingly well at not dying. And through that commendable display of running from everything they see we have a new Skirmisher and apparently she knows quite a bit about what happens at gene clinics. I may have to prod her about that when it isn't weird to randomly ask about a person's life story. Team going out to take down some random transmitter because somehow in someway that will do something to Advent. Are we sure that we are not just taking down their television over and over. Either way in some form this helps us, somehow.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Alva Raven Log 10  
June 31st 2035

“I find myself becoming busier and busier. Life on the Avenger has been normal, hustle and bustle as usual, but with the Alien Turret research the commander put us to, I find myself...far more sleep deprived. Finding a way to create such a thing is...unnerving, so much so that I had a mental breakdown trying to figure out the problem we were facing...It..wasn't pretty...I was sentenced to two weeks without work. We did finish it though, I am supremely grateful that it is as well.. Treatment has been going well for the injured. Covert Op went splendidly, we also now have a new Skirmisher. Lola I believe her code name was. She was born in the north east. Maybe I could get to know her, being from the north east myself. I've still no luck with the eye coordinates. I should bring it to Dr. Hans to see if he understands their meaning.”  
He leans back in his chair, a bit of static comes over the recording and it cuts to another point in the Log.  
“Ive noticed that..QT fellow....he doesn't seem much for talk. I suppose he just doesn't like the Radio. I've heard tell of a “On ship messaging system.” It...seems odd, but Dr. Tygan reassures me that it's more efficient than the radios we've been using. I will reserve my judgement until I try it myself.”  
He sighs obviously still stressed.  
“I will try my best to keep up, but currently, I've found myself falling far behind.”  
“Dr. Raven, Signing out.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, June 1, 2035.

Christ, my mouth feels like a squirrel crawled in there an' died. I've been drinkin' too much lately, I figure. Good thing my personal stash of booze is still pretty substantial. I got bottles stored everywhere around this tub, in places no one's ever gonna find 'em. There ain't many, but there are some nice perks to bein' a lowly janitor.

I'm still bothered by the Commander's recent actions, but I guess I've made my peace with it, for now, at least. I hope I never get comfortable with executions. I haven't spoken to anyone about this feelin' I have - Firebrand's pretty much the only one I'd consider tellin', but she's been busier than a one-legged man at an ass-kickin' contest lately. Maybe best to keep this shit to myself. What the hell do I know, anyway?

Cobra an' Balrog got pulled outta some nasty business the other day. Balrog's got a hole in him, but doc Berge says he's gonna be okay. Turns out Firebrand took a few potshots at the Advent assholes with her pistol, givin' our guys cover to haul ass outta there. Goddam, that's an impressive woman. Cool as a cucumber, as my dad used to say.

My Mexican contact crapped out on the whiskey I had asked him to get for me to give to Firebrand, but he did come up with a couple o' bottles of tequila. I left two of 'em in Firebrand's quarters. She'll see 'em when she gets back from the mission she just left to do. 

Speakin' of booze, some of the guys have been sayin' that the bar is runnin' low on pretty much everythin'. I'll see what my contacts in China can do, since we're so close to Beijing. Hope I can get somethin' other than that nasty sorghum booze my buddy likes so much. That stuff tastes like the inside of a dog's ass, if you ask me.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 11:

I was right. Covert Action got ambushed. Poor Balrog took a hit, but they both got out fine. I feel sorry for the ADVENT left behind there though. The amount of Zombies, sorry, Lost, that were there when they left... I shudder at the thought.

But in other news, Havok came to me for some training today. Not sure he shares my love of older movies, but he’s a good student. I’m not a good teacher, not that good anyway, but he’s a good learner. It’s also nice to be out and about, the medbay isn’t very welcoming. Gotta keep an eye out that I don’t pull my stitches however.

The new Skirmisher joined us today. Apparently she has quite a sad history, although I’m sure she won’t share it with me. Still, I hope the others don’t give her too much of a cold shoulder after Grief. I’m more than willing to welcome her.

Mandy’s apparently heading out to Sabotage an ADVENT facility, backed by one of our other Specialists. Hope it goes better than our last Covert Action.

New mission to counter a Dark Event. We’re heading out to stop ADVENT poisoning us or something. And guess what? I’m a few hours off of going out instead! Bloody doctors, I’m fine! Anyway my new prodigy Havok is heading out instead, so hopefully some of my training goes well. 

Good Luck Menace 1 - 5. 

John Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Radio, 29 May 2035  
“Hello listeners, today I am going to introduce to all of you some very _special_ people: MOCX. It takes a very _special_ kind of person to still choose to fight for Advent; knowing what they have done at the Blacksite – sharp as a lost bag of marbles and blissfully unburdened by intelligence. Clearly, Advent doesn’t even try stewing these geniuses to make more troopers. Otherwise they’d have to blow their budget on edible crayons.

And on the flip side, we have Skirmishers. Now, I could launch into a lengthy philosophical ramble about the nature of humanity, consciousness, the dichotomy of free will and destiny…or I could just stand in awe of these brave individuals who have torn themselves free of Advent’s control to lay down their lives for us. Latest news is that a new one has joined XCOM. Though Fedmahn Kassad’s sacrifice will never be forgotten, we are grateful that Betos has continued to place her trust in the resistance and XCOM. Do me a favor and hug your friendly neighborhood Skirmisher for me today, will you?”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

log 8

Today.. could have gone a lot worse. Apparently one of the blues caught wind that our boys were tracking them. Can't imagine why with the bright colors they chose to wear rather than taking the standard civilian garb they were provided with. Then again maybe I'm just too hard on them. I'm not a soldier and if it helps them do their job, it's not my point to talk about. To make a short story shorter, the two weren't wounded that bad. They'll be out for a few days, maybe a week. Or at least Balrog will. In other news, the commander finally got around to bringing those weapons systems under Xcom control. I spent most of the night shift in the hallways, moving boxes of alloys, armor chunks, and ammo to where they needed to go. A few forms later, it was all ready to go. Betcha Advent’s just shaking in their boots.

On a more.. personal note. We have a new soldier. This one. It's a bit harder to talk about. Remember the brief mental lax I had watching the feeds a few day back? Well my statement came back to bite me. Our new recruit is a skirmisher. An exotic lass by the name of Lorraine Lam. The lads down in records claim her photos pre transformation made her seem like alot more of a beauty before advent got to her, but I don't see what they mean. Her eyes still swallow your soul and she's got a smile that well. Let's just say I won't dig too deep on this topic. Damn. Trying to give someone a compliment on this boat is like walking on eggshells. Anyways, she arrived just a few wee hours ago, and since most everyone else was either sawing logs or recovering from running from zombies, I gave her the grand tour and got her settled in. She had some belongings from her skirmisher days, but I left a few of my favorite literary tales in case she got bored. along with a personal map. Consider it a welcome gift. She didn't talk much, neither did I. We were both a bit beat. Still, at least she didn't want to punch me right away. Who knows? I may even have made a friend.

**Alarm Blares**

Dang. mission time. A destroy the alien relay from the chatter outside. And she's on it. Should have figured the commander would take advantage of her service instant he could. Well, lets see what Advent has to offer.

Log end


	17. Ep 17 - Operation Amber Chant

Ep 17-----Operation Amber Chant------------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - June 10th 2035 (Entry #16)

Yet another walk in the park. Commander went stealth as much as possible in this one. It helped that ADVENT were unaware of our presence and hadn't proceeded to rush the transmission through the relay. New things? Berserker ... Looked larger than the ones I knew from the initial invasion. Equally stupid though. And something resembling Floaters ... But it kept popping around after taking damage. Very dangerous ... An enemy that the team needs to take extra precaution with next time they encounter it.

There was one moment of worry, when Crusader panicked due to the Sectoid's interference. But it was over pretty quickly. Lola performed admirably. Ice, his usual precise self. Arctic Wolf, Cobra, efficient like always. Has Not, getting better every mission. I am proud of team's performance this mission.

New blood in the barracks. Alquta. Egyptian lady ... Crippled severely, it seems. Arm gone, same for leg and a half. Wow, how is she still willing to fight? Amazing. I got to meet her and find out her secret. Not her past, just what keeps her going.

Link, Crusader and Wombat off on a covert op. Not sure it's a wise decision to send some of our best people out like that. And just as I say that ... Haven being attacked. Mockeries involved. At least our resident marksmen are getting some new upgrades for their toys. I sure wish I'd get an upgraded pistol. The Shard Gun is nice but not really good from up above ... It's more for close range. Yeah, Central. Close ... Range. I know you like that.

Right. Let's get moving, people. We have civilians to save.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Sgt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

Darn shame I couldn't have been out on that mission. But as they say, gotta share the love. Whatever, at least the mission went well. If there was ever an easy out mission, that one would be the definition of it, cause they, well, went in, and......

Bah why am I still talking, it's self explanatory to begin with. Apparently there were two new alien scums out there this time too. One was some bulky lookin mother effer. That thing would easily pound you into a pancake. At least, it would have it it also wasn't so dumb. Havok fired a poison cloud around it, and it just kinda sat there, not doing anything. Like what even. On top of that, it somehow never noticed the team, twice. That thing is as blind as is stupid. Just be lucky it doesn't throw a stray punch at you, it would still hurt. Then the other new enemy was the exact opposite. Smart, agile, and lethal lookin. The team took it out easily, but not without some hassle. That thing kept jumping everywhere every time it took a shot. Not exactly the best thing to fight. Either was, as I said, they got it done easily and no injuries by the end.

As far as life on here, well, let's just say things have been hella interesting. I was down in the bar, and here comes along this Wombat chick. I sit there, talking with her a bit, making some discoveries about all her mopin, and then the supply boy shows up, Richie. Well, he wanted to know more about Grief, but was too shy or somethin. Sooooooo I just gave him a very convincing hand and would ya know, it kicked right off. There was also the brain head Raven, but he was basically out cold so, whatever.

That just shows ya kids, just stop moping, let it all go, and move on with life. Hell I know I had too.

Wait, only I can hear this, no one else is gonna hear it? Why did I say that again? Arhg, whatever.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 10th, 2035  
Our latest mission was another success. The squad sent out was able to destroy a psionic relay before it could finish transmitting pertinent information. Sadly, the relay’s destruction also means that we are unable to recover the data that it was sending. My research was completed in record time, and the blueprints for this new mag-based sniper were sent posthast to Shen. I finished an autopsy on an Advent Purifier, due to our excess amount of Purifier corpses, and was able to find a way to enhance our armor underlay, making it more durable and defensive. From there, the Commander decided that instead of completing smaller projects, that I should move on to another larger one; specifically, replicating the armor used by Advent soldiers. We are slowly, but surely, reaching Advent’s level of technology on the field, and perhaps we will come to surpass them in the near future.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 17

Okay, well, things have happened… obviously. But yeah, on to said things. Mission went well, no one handed me the loot so I had to go back into the Skyranger to pick it up. Man it's dirty in there, and the paint job isn’t doing any favors either. Think I heard Firebrand curse while looking at it while I was walking in. Thankfully, there were no injuries, and what gear was recovered is already being put to good use.

I assume as much because we’ve just gotten probably our largest requisition of supplies yet, well, the most in a short amount of time anyways… The scientists have evidently applied the alien’s weapon tech to the longer range rifles and the big cannons now, so the Commander wanted to outfit our best of the best with the best we currently can offer. This is good! And I think the month is coming to a close soon as well, so we should be getting more supplies then. 

The number thereof is set to go up, as I think I heard that the Commander is expecting to start expanding our reach a bit more. Also, quite promising. The more people we can help the better! 

Speaking of help, granted maybe lack thereof… finally was able to talk with Wombat. It did take a bit of convincing from Cerberus yes… I mean, I was just going up to the bar to leave the recording I did for Sealth near his portrait… Nothing more… But Cerberus didn’t want to let me just leave, since I let slip that I wanted something for Grief…

Turns out that was part of the reason that Wombat hasn’t been her usual self. Got to talk with her for a bit… hopefully I didn’t talk her ear off too much; she would need it for her ops heh.   
But yeah, back to Grief. He seemed to have warmed to the group over the time he was here, seemed to be spending time with Wombat because she really felt for him. He was the usual soldiery things – tough, fearless under fire, dedicated, badass… but also had a streak of kindness. Understanding… I should have known… not just assumed he was an unapproachable imposing super soldier; I mean he was, but still…

Remember that about not reading people very well… there ya go. But hey, I think it still went well… she didn’t really ignore me, granted a little towards the end, probably ‘cause she was tired and such. Dr. Raven was there as well, but had a similar predicament of being a bit drowsy ha. Actually offered Cerberus to help with carrying him back – naturally, didn’t need the help, but even still…

Ya know, that all felt pretty good… the whole talking with people thing. I mean, I have to work at being less awkward probably, but still… I hope that whatever I said helped Wombat somewhat. Ish. I mean, she seemed a bit more pleased after coming back from the op – granted she’s been sent right out on another one with Link and… shoot, forgetting… But anyways, the team just seems a bit wiped right now. Many missions in quick succession… it's definitely wearing on people. 

Luckily we still have many people in reserve, and brought on a brand new person as well. An Egyptian lady; and she’s actually making light of her injuries, like a lot. ‘Move over, crippled person coming through!’ I’ve heard. It's nice to see another person who’s being really positive all the time, her especially is pretty inspiring. Going around with ‘just an arm an’ a leg and a half’ as she says and wanting to fight… its great! I mean, Brigitte in hers own right is nice, granted always flanked by her cat heh… the others I haven’t really seen around that much. 

We have a new Skirmisher too, and she seems pretty positive as well. Went out on the mission too, and I think she was probably smiling under that bandana too from it! And apparently it’s been harder being happy, for all of us, because that big alien space magic thingy isn’t going away anytime soon. I’ve heard a bit more about it – really affects our soldiers in the field, and slightly less so for everyone else. I wonder if it also affects the people in the cities, mainly because I know it’s affecting me, and I lived in one for a while. Before my triumphant escape heh…

Did mention that in the bar the other day… haven’t really vocalized it before. People seem fine with it, so that’s alright. Ya see, just open up a bit more Richie, just talk a bit more. Things seemed to go fine with Wombat and Cerberus the other day, so just keep at it I guess…

Still haven’t gotten down to the shooting range, or gotten my physical. The shoulder has stopped aching, but even so, maybe it's still a bit off. I should get that checked out soon… what good is a supply officer who wouldn’t be able to lift stuff eh?

So yeah, got more stuff to do. There goes Jack, bringing the last of the stuff up to Tygan and co. Did help out with moving the stuff – just pushing the cart really – but even still. He’s doing alright, I think. Damn… I wonder if he’s still down about Sealth and Grief…? Should ask about that at some point. 

Well, I think that about wraps it up then… progress has been made on multiple fronts, positivity is creeping back into the ranks, and hey presto, things are going alright. Oh wait, there still needs to be another delivery up to Tygan, I should get that. Alright, bye then for now!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---JUNE 10TH, 2035---  
\---5:30AM---  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---LOST AND FORGOTTEN---

_Dear Tafini,  
It’s been many days since I have been tracking. Their prints are hard to find, the sounds they make are distant, and the sight of them are impossible to view their actions. It all started with the campsite we used to go to. It has been a very long time since I last came there I still remember all the equipments we had hidden in the area, and it still works like a charm. It was a huge relief, and winning battle for my memories. I forgot to ask you, how have you been doing? Are you alive? Are you living the life? I don’t know. I missed you being here with me, this campsite holds a lot of memories. I hope your family is doing okay too. I remember your mom’s cooking, especially the fried fish and shrimps! They were fantastic! Too bad I didn’t go fishing before I got here or during my setup; but, oh well. Hmmm, maybe I can ask the cooks in the Avenger for powder so I could make a simple fry with the fresh fishes I’ll catch in the future. Anyway, back into my thoughts about what I have been tracking. The rumors spoke of these things called, “The Children of the Forest”. It’s like what we heard in the American lands about “The Children of the Corn”. The obviously different is that this battle happens in the vast landscape, filled with forest and its majestic landscape. However, I’m still figuring it out whatever or no they are in vast troubles themselves. Is there something we couldn't see about them. Are they really childrens? Again, it was been many suns and moons I had been tracking, looking for them. They can see me; but, I can’t see them. That’s fine, I’m well aware since I started this hunt. I’m not sure how many there are, what’s their strength, and what plans they have for me. I am but one man, one man alone. Maybe, I’m not lonely at all. I guess I was never alone. There are always enemies and entities around me, waiting to make contact. Just like these kids, they might feel alone, separated from reality and their home. For a long time, I define the word alone as something to feel mentally unstable. However, I haven’t really think much of being physically alone. I guess, I should resume my training of that aspect of being alone. It’s been a long while; but, I’ll train to be better. If I’m going to find a way to connect with “The Children of the Forest”, I should resume where my knowledge had left off. Now, learning just that wouldn’t be enough, I must try to look into the past if I can remember anything else about them. They are “The Children of the Forest”, the children who were lost and forgotten.   
Sincerely,  
Your friend. _

_P.S. I tried bartending out of nowhere, it felt like cooking. I like it, it’s my developing hobby, an unexpected one. I was never the one to drink alcohol; but, making them is a different story._  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, June 10, 2035.

Good news all around recently, which is a rare thing indeed. Last week, the guys went in to shoot up some kinda alien doohicky, an' they all came back in one piece, despite the fact that there was some big new alien bastard guardin' the thing. Arctic Wolf called it a Berzerker, which sounds pretty accurate from what they tell me. Big, ugly, and stupid. Good to see the guys are doin' so well. Hope it stays that way.

Better news - my contact in Beijing came through big time, and the bar's been restocked! Good thing, too, 'cause it filled up pretty damn quick after the mission. My Chinese buddy is a saint. He brought all kinds o' booze for the bar, an' only one bottle of that nasty sorghum swill he likes so much. Who knows? Maybe someone on board will like it.

An', of course, who got all the thanks for getting the hootch resupply? Commander Odd. Figures. Ah, well, I never cared much about praise. Seein' the happy faces in the bar is good enough. Speakin' of happy faces, Firebrand seemed pretty pleased with the tequila I got for her in Mexico. Not her drink of choice (she's a Russian, an' likes vodka, go figure), but she said she'll give the tequila a shot (more bad puns, sorry). I'll keep my eyes open for some vodka, next time we're in the Rodina.

Well, back to clearin' out all the crap from the sub-basement. The fun never ends around this tub.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 11:

Another good mission, assaulting an alien relay. Thanks to some handy Reaper intel/techniques, they had no idea we were coming.

We pulled the pods one by one, until the last two on the map. We accidentally found an Archon Warrior. Those things sounded terrifying, but their teleporting was actually beneficial to us, so maybe they aren’t as scary. 

I also kind of feel sorry for a Beserker that just panicked after being poisoned. Poor thing didn’t know what hit her.

A Celatid got blown the hell up, which makes a nice change. Brandon might not be a Grenadier, but I’d happily teach him. Hell, he could probably teach me a thing or two. 

I’m finally out of the Medbay, thank god for that. I never knew I could hate one place more than I could hate Celatids, but I hate that place more than I hate Celatids. 

We’re sending out a lot of our best on a Covert Action against MOCX. Hope their presence wasn’t required on our next mission.

And it probably was, since it’s a Haven under assault by MOCX and the Assassin at the same time. I’m finally out again, so let’s rock and roll!

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 16

I seriously wonder what those relays are broadcasting. Bradford probably said something about it but that alter mann gets on my nerves a little, I didn't listen to him during old XCOM and now that we aren't a real military I really don't have to. Also whos idea was it to gas the Berserker, that really didn't do much besides make it angrier. Well at least as angry as a Muton on a perpetual period that has muscles the size of cows. Ah verdammt, MOCX is going to be at the retaliation. More death. I have been criticized in the past for my belief that we don't have to kill all of them, or at least we can try.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Starting at: June 26TH, 2018 at 10:00pm  
Ending at: June 27th, 2018 at 7:00 am  
QT’s Memories  
Part 1

THE PUPPET MASTER

The scene starts with a group, camping in the middle of the woods. The fire is well lit and brings heat to the group and a pet. 

“Then, there was sounds from the room, “Woooouuuw”. The room have gotten chilly for the lost kids in the mason. Then, the ghOSTLY HOOK SWAPPED IN AND HANGED THEM!!! WOOOOUUUUWWWWW!!!!”

“I think the story with the hash-slinging slasher was better.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I have to come up with the story here sport. I don’t see anyone else here trying to share scary stories. Well, except for you Kim, your story was good.”

“Lol, thanks Josh.” smiling with appreciation. 

“Oh, I got one- and this is a true story.”

“Is this the same story where the guys went to the cemetery to find the ghost, only to figure out they were ghosts themselves?’ he said with a tone of predictability. 

“No, this happened to my mother.” 

Jesus sat down where he stands with Mandy, a small Border Terrier, sitting in his lap; Trevor gets up from the ground and looks at QT with curiosity; Ahseauna kept her ears open; and Kim paid a closer attention.

“One night when mom was a little girl, a snow storm came out of nowhere. Grandma, Grandpa, and mom took shelter of their home and starts to prepare for the worst. It went on for days, blasting the little town without mercy. Finally, the storm was over and the community began to work together to make a recovery. For a few days into the project, mom noticed that her best friend, Catherine, haven’t spoke with her. So, she decides to pay a visit to her house. When she got there, the door wasn’t lock and nobody had answered. The fire in the living room was still burning. Then, she heard a voice, ‘It’s so cold, and I can’t get warm’. She screams, and she ran out of the house.. Mom began to ask the other villagers to help her. She told them that she saw Catherine; but, it wasn’t….Catherine. The villagers scrabbled to house, and couldn’t find her, including her family. They search for many days, and no luck was given to them. 

“What---what happened to them?”

“No one knows. To this day, you can still see the smoke coming from their chimney, like the family are still trying to get warm.”

“WAIT Y’ALL I HEAR SOMETHING!”

“Everybody huddled around QT at lightspeed for safety, scared for what’s about to be heard.”

“I hear people coming from the mountain, and they’re screaming”. 

“Haha, nice try Ahseauna.” he became loose from his cowording position.

“No, I’m serious. I actually hear them. I’m not kidding.”

“Okay, now I’m getting scared.” 

“Oh really?!?!?!”

Everyone turned around and jumped to the other side of the fire, where Ahseauna was. They saw an elderly women, standing next to the bushes. 

“AAHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?!” he said furiously while standing with arms indicating frustration.

“Sorry, I just heard your story a few meters away. You guys shouldn’t be out here in the forest, there are many dangerous creatures in these areas. You’re more than welcome to have a night in my Inn.”

“Haha, yes please. Thank you Madam.”

“It’s no a problem.” she said with a smile on her face. “Come on, lets get you guys there.”

The group follows her. They stumbled into a nearby town, and there was her large Inn, looking strong and mighty. That night, everyone has their own room. While everyone was sleeping, Jesus still struggles to sleep, along with his dog, Mandy. While they were close to falling asleep, a strong wind smacked the tree branch into a window, making a loud scratching sound with a hint of a bang. It scares Jesus and sent Mandy jumping to him. 

“Ahhh! Man, I know Mandy, this place is creepy! I’m not so sure if I can get some sleep.” then he fell asleep, drooling on the pillow. 

The night then turns to day, with the sun giving off light without being seen from the horizon.

“Waki, Waki! Time to go shopping!” standing close by to Jesus, with QT on her left smiling at him. 

“Come on Jesus, Hannah said that she’ll make us a traditional chinese dinner!” 

You can already tell that Jesus was in no mood to get up from his bed; but, out he goes anyway.

 

(End of Part 1).   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

log 9

Today was another in a long and getting longer string of successful missions. Our lads and lasses not only brought about the aliens destruction but with them brought a truck load of loot to sort through! One that's only going to get bigger once the usual supply drop is made at the end of the month. I was near the landing pad when they returned and let me tell you, it's nice to see some happy faces on this ship for a change. Especially hers. It's special because it even spreads to her eyes you know? They have this way they shimmer when she pulls her hood back that takes a man's breath away. Luckily I don't think she noticed my presence in which I said hello and even then she was a bit busy dealing with the hyper-friendly nature of our newest recruit: A lass that goes by the name of Yasmin. She's friendly, always looking to joke around and a cyborg. No, I’m not joking. Well she’s not one in the literal sense, but she made a joke about it when she first saw our reaction. Apparently she lost her arm, her leg and some other body part in some kind of battle. What kind she will not say. She says it’s a secret, I say she does it to keep us in suspense. Regardless of her reasons, her positivity is a blessing to the ship as much as lolas presence is to me. So a lot.

My shift tonight was also unusually interesting, as I got the biggest requisition form from the boys upstairs that I’ve gotten since we started work on the commanders chip! it seems the commander is looking to expand our new firepower to cannons and rifles, and our reach to another part of this world. One piece at a time you know? But the most interesting moment came at the end of my shift. I was prying open one of the crates and I found an odd hunk of metal and plastic at the back of it. It was a music case, and within it was an electric guitar with a tuner attached. Best I can wager is that the aliens grunts didn't know what to do with such a beautiful thing and tossed it in to be melted into slag. Regardless of intention, The big wigs upstairs won't want this. So I guess it’s mine now. Looks like I found an old hobby again. I think the fatigue’s getting to me. I’ll continue this tomorrow.

log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

(Outtake)  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten:

Log 404:  
It was an evening like any other. My bunk bed was cold and barely comfortable but enough to fall asleep on after a long mission. I never could have imagined what happened next. As I swiftly drifted off to sleep my mind started to feel fuzzy, as if I was on a ship wobbling from left to right. My breathing became heavy as the air started to feel unbreathable and as I woke back up I was in full armor in the middle of the battlefield. But not the battlefield I remembered but one that could have only come from one of the eldritch horror story books. As I looked to my left and right I noticed team mates that weren't the people I knew. Faces I had never seen before, strangely enough commander odd was still there in my ear. Giving the entire group I was with commands. He acted as if it was normal, as if this was the case since day one. All I could do in my confusion was follow up on the commands I was given. Monsters came from nowhere, monsters that looked horrific. They couldn't be from this world. These would be alien even to the aliens. It was almost if they were insects. But the first couple of guys were pretty easy to deal with, the weapons in my hands felt like I knew exactly how to wield them while in truth I had never seen it before. But then... Then IT came out... an horrific looking creature that looked like a combination between a chryssalid and a woman. Something I couldn't even imagine appearing in my nightmares. Was this what the aliens warned us for? Is this really why the aliens were collecting a group to fight. Why did we fight them, without them we aren't able to deal with this. I started to panic. I couldn't breath, but Commander Odd kept giving us commands, and we kept fighting it. Until eventually... we brought it down. The rest was just a swift clean up and swiftly after my mind started to go fuzzy again as I passed out on the floor. The last thing I heard before the darkness took hold of me was Commander Odd praising me for remaining loyal to the principles of New Jericho...

And then I regained consciousness I was once again in my bed on the Avenger. Everything covered in sweat. My eyes wide as I was still struggling to regain my breath. It was luckily all a nightmare.... I hope.

Havok Out  
Show less


	18. Ep 18 - Operation Outer Glove

Ep 18-----Operation Outer Glove--------------------------------------------------------  
\---JUNE 10TH, 2035---  
\---12:00PM---  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---THE REQUEST, AN UNBREAKABLE VOW---

_Dear Grandmother,  
From our talk, I remember many times where you and grandfather would talk to me about everything and anything. Among all of the grandkids, I’m the one who visited you most often. There was one particular talk I had with you guys, it was about regret and maturity. Death was the inevitable, and y’all seem to be fine with it, as long their wish were granted and true. It’s like those who have nothing left, began to ask for favors and help, without giving something back- it’s one of the few things that people usually oversees; but regardless, it’s the right thing to do without a thought given. They asked me if I have any regret in my life, and of course I do. As a mentor and my grandparents, they asked me to do them a promise (just one): they ask if I ever felt concern from and for them, I shall write out to anyone left in the family. I forgot about that promise, and I regret about forgetting about their last wish, their last request, and unbreakable vow. I was reminded from the strangers in the wood. Unlike my grandparents, they didn’t live very long; but, they were wise without doubt. It’s weird, but that’s something a lot of people oversees too. As a promise, I’ll write my regrets down, to the family I’m with now. Every other families I had were strong, it’s just this one I need to write about. _

_To John “3D” Doe:  
Among the first person to officially met due to our Covert operation, I didn’t have much thought. I regret getting to know you better during that time. One are among the highest rank in XCOM. You are a great teacher to Havok, and it’s wonderful to hear that your student made large success. One of the few grenadiers in the team, and we’re lucky to have you. Good Luck on the mission, and like always, come back safe. _

_To Llpo “Agent” Piipponen:  
Among the first person to officially met due to our past camp, you were also a newly recruited rookie like me. You were a cool individual, and I didn’t get the chance to know you. I don’t recall seeing you at all since then. I regret not making a visit or a talk to you You weren’t spoken much in the Avenger, so I just flew past me. I’m sorry about not knowing you well enough. Although we didn’t really know each other, it’s just a though I need to say. _

_To DoctorAlva Raven:  
One of the few doctors here in the Avenger, we’re very lucky to have you. Although you seem pretty stressed out about the research and the care you provided. I guess I should just check up on you, just to make sure you’re alright. I still don’t know If I should start a conversation, it’s still one of my weakness. I regret not knowing how to solve this problem. I also regret to never officially meeting you. _

_To the Pilots of Firebrand:  
You guys aren't talked much in the Avenger. I didn’t remember any type of appreciation from anyone in XCOM, at least what I heard of. Well, to you two, the real heroes after the battlefield, to go through tough times when our soldiers were in heavy need of medical attention. I’m not too sure what’s going on over there. I have a regret of not knowing you guys. I’m not sure what you guys think of me- well maybe not a lot at all. You guys are always busy working for Us. I thank you for your service. _

_To Jack “Determination” Starharbor:  
I remember the first time I met you. I probably seem too weird, crazy, or awkward. I apologize of not introducing myself formally. You were the first person who came by to say hi to me. I guess I was a jerk to you. I regret my behavior; but, that’s who I was in the past. I hope I get to hear from you again._

_To Yasmin “Alquta” El Aswad:  
You’re the new rookie if I remember right, and of course I do. I should have the chance to say hi to you. I may not be the most friendly faces in the roaster; but, at least I’ll try. I hope it goes smooth, I’m not too sure who you’d think of me. I’ll regret if I didn’t get too before it’s too late. Either way, welcome to our family Yasmin. It’s good to have you here. _

_To: Brandon “Arctic Wolf” Cotton:  
Our only reaper in out roaster. We never met, and that’s probably something I need to fix. If I going to be here, I might as well make a visit and get to know you a little bit. You’re one of the top dogs in our team, and it’d be a shame if I don’t know you a bit. That’s my regret before I’ll be gone for real. I just hope it’s not too late. Good Luck on the mission, and like always, come back safe. _

_To Eric “Balrog” Woods”:  
You know Eric, you remind me of my cousin. He has a similar helmet for Halloween. I think that’s pretty much it. You probably have the same thoughts of why y’all have similar helmet design. Of course, I won’t really know till I get to talk to you. I don’t remember anything about you around the Avenger as well, I guess I better pay a visit to you to see how you’re doing._

_To Brigitte “Blank” Lindholm:  
You know, you really remind me of my cousins. They have very similar hairstyle like yours. The color yellow was a favorite color of a cousin of mine. I’m not sure where she is, or how she’s doing- it’s been a really long time. Interestingly, I know a guy named “Sholham Lindholm” and he has or had a sister. I’m not sure if you guys are related. I might as well pay a visit when I can. It would be my regret if I don’t- I know I should since you’re part of the family too. _

_To Captain “Capduckay” Calhoun:  
To be honest, I’m really not sure if your first name is Captain. I think I should really make a visit to talk to you if that’s even true. Either way, it’s a good thing to know a little bit about you and see how that would go. Again, I’m not sure how well the conversation would go. I just hope I get to do it in time, a regret I’d have before it’s too late. _

_To Felix “Cerberus” Banks::  
The first person to try my skills of mixology. You really gave positive reviews at the bar, and I’m happy to know that you like it. My regret would be not knowing what’s going on with you. You seem to act disrespectful sometimes, and I’m not sure if that’s a phase or characteristic like my uncle had before. He didn’t really have much respect to his own family; but in time, he shows improvement in his relationship because of it. I hope it happens to you too, I regret if I couldn’t see you at your best. Good Luck on the mission, and like always, come back safe. _

_To Heidi “Cobra” Hansen:  
I’m curious, you seem to be a person who had experience with owning snakes as pets. That’s really cool how people can manage to have such cool pets. Still, I’m not too sure if you actually do. I’ll like to have a talk to you and see what’s going on. I hope you’ll accept me if I do try to talk to you. Yet again, I don’t know, and I’ll regret if I don’t try. Good Luck on the mission, and like always, come back safe. _

_To Taylor “Crusader” MacAuley:  
Also, the only templar in our roaster. I hope the covert mission is going well. It’d be nice to have a talk to you, I’d imagine so. I regret of not having much to talk to you. You didn’t really cross my mind much. I just knew you were in mission here and there. Good Luck on the mission, and like always, come back safe. _

_To Michael “Doc” Deshong:  
Well, to be honest, I didn’t have much to say about you. I guess that’s my regret and problem of not getting to you know. A soldier who were in the special forces, must have been really cool. My grandparents were also in the special forces, both of them. One of my grandfather was in Vietnamese Special forces, a guerrilla tactic school, and my other grandfather specialize in public order and police training. It’s not exactly special forces; but, I imagine it would be hard to deal with also. _

_To Doctor Hans Berge:  
Yet another doctor that I haven't really met at all too. I know you were giving great contribution to our research and our medical support. I’m really glad that you’re here. You may not been mention a whole lot; but, you contributed to our survival, which includes our survival in XCOM overall. I regret not meeting you officially, I’ll be sure to do so. _

_To Havok “Has not” Forgotten:  
The man who made things possible, a show of force that squaddies can take over the field. Commander Odd doesn’t take out squaddies very much, and I’m thankful you showed him what’s up. To those who aren’t taken into actions, you know how to make an introduction. One of my regrets, is not congratulating you on your work and your practice with John. I hope to talk to you at some point, it’s my regret if I don’t. _

_To Lars “Ice” Visser:  
It’s too bad not many people know what’s really going on about you. They always see you as the man to be, the one who never miss, and the one who are the core of our success in mission. However, they didn’t know your suffer, your concerns, and what negative thoughts you had. I’m sorry that you could speak out since you were so dependent, that It could hurt you even more if you spoke out about this. I regret of not being able to help you out. I hope I’m not too late. _

_To “Chief” Lily Shen:  
You were the reason why we continue to live on. Your father was a great man, and you are a fantastic daughter. You mean a lot to us, although ironically, we didn’t really talk much about you. Some of my family members are engineers like you, and it’d be an honor to talk to you, assuming if you’re alright with that. Your father would be very proud of you, I know it. _

_To Robert “Link” Stanley:  
The top dog in psionics, a really strong soldier in our ranks. I wonder how you been doing. I never talked to you before. I hope we do soon, before it’s too late. I’m not sure if you do want to talk to me, due to my conditions. Either way, I sure hope so. It’s my regret if I don’t. _

_To Lorraine :Lola” Lam:  
Our new skirmisher in our roasters. You’re already a priority to be used in mission since you are our only skirisher. Just like Wolf and Taylor, I wonder what’s going on your mind. You’re fresh meat, so I guess it’s not so similar to them. Our previous skirmisher have a rough time in the field. I’ll regret if I never get to know you, just like him. I should do so before I’m too late myself._

_To Chris “Merlin” Broadway:  
At first, your aim was “comical” according to Commander Odd; but, he realize that you have a strong role. I don’t really know you, and I wonder what’s like to be seen like that from him. It’d be nice to have a chat with you if I could. I know it’d be a good thing. It’d be my regret if I didn’t get the opportunity to know you too. _

_To Eirilian “Praetorian” Darksky:  
If you don’t mind, I’m curious of what happened to your left eye. One of my aunt lost both of her eyes, and it wasn’t a happy time for her. However, she did get much better since we were there for her. I wonder if you went through the same thing. I know I’d regret if I never decide to start a conversation with you, it’d be wrong of me to do so. _

_To Bastet “Purple H8ze” Fukayna::  
Among the first person to officially met due to our Covert Operation, you were also a newly recruited rookie like me. You were a cool individual, and I didn’t get the chance to know you. I don’t recall seeing you at all since then. I regret not making a visit or a talk to you You weren’t spoken much in the Avenger, so I just flew past me. I’m sorry about not knowing you well enough. Although we didn’t really know each other, it’s just a though I need to say. _

_To Central Officer Bradford:  
You been through everything in XCOM. I’m not sure how you managed in all of this. I imagine there are a lot of personal issue to get past with everything that has been happening to XCOM. You are the man of this group, the one who made this possible. I never met you; but, I’ll regret if I couldn’t. _

_To Richie Johnson:  
You’re of the most emotional person I know in the Avenger, I forget what it’s like to show much emotions in a public space. That’s something I couldn’t handle to do. I really hope you’re doing alright, you’re a great guy. I’m really happy you’re in the Avenger with us. I really should talk to you sometimes; but, I’m not sure how you think of me, like everyone I’m concerned about. I hope you do give me a chance. I do regret of not really knowing you. _

_To Doctor (Richard) Tygan:  
You and I know more than what everyone else here about this problem. We both been exposed to these situations, and Advent will soon have their project complete. They don’t know the critical issues of what the original invasion had already released and what Advent has planned already. As a person who can relate to, at least there is someone I can talk to to a certain degree. However, I regret not knowing you personally. That’s my bad right there. _

_To Elise “Saphir” Fray:  
I do see you sometimes here and there; but, I never thought about talking to you. You were just there. I guess I should try to talk to you at some point, just like everyone else. I don’t remember a time someone mentioned you. I should just stop by and ask how you been- it wouldn’t hurt. It would be something I could easily missed and regret before I’m too late. Hopefully one of these days, we’ll talk._

_To Robert “Sir” Tang:  
Honestly, I don’t know much about you at all. I don’t know what you look like, I don’t know what you should like, anything. It’s sad to actually realize that you exist in our family and I have no idea who you are even. I really do regret not knowing you at all. I hope you can accept my mistakes before my time ends up. I hope you see you at some point Robert, okay? _

_To Lucas “Spectre” Benz:  
I have an acquaintance named Lucas, an old elementary friend. I didn’t really know much about him, just like you. He had some difficult life problems, and then he just left all of a sudden. As a kid at that time, we didn’t know what exactly happen nor thought about figuring it out. I guess the same goes for you too since I don’t even know you as well. I know you’re going to the mission, and I hope you get back here safely, just like anyone else going to any type of mission. _

_To Christopher “The Butcher” Baird  
Your nickname reminds of a butcher I used to see weekly when I go grocery shopping as a kid. He was a great guy, fat and funny as hell. I’m not too sure you came up with the name for the same reason, I figure it has to do with cutting up some Advent than meat for public consumption. Either way, I hope to have a talk to you at some point. I don’t want to be too late to get know you. Your name isn’t heard in the Avenger in my personal experience, and so I guess I should pay a visit to see how you been. _

_To Thomas “The Sword” Meagher:  
You reminds me of my martial art teacher. When I was growing up, practicing my forms and sword fighting skills were really intriguing. There are so many different techniques to use a sword effectively, especially the characteristics of the blade, grip, structure, etc. it would be a nice chat with you since I’m curious if you were taught by a martial artists, maybe we have the same teacher- we’ll see. _

_To Kevin Van “Vanharian” Haaren:  
I used to have penpals in Afghanistan and Iran. I haven’t heard them for a while, I hope your home country is okay. I heard some news over there, and I wonder if they’re okay. I didn’t talk to them much; but, it was definitely more than you. That’s something I should keep in mind, and maybe you actually know them. Wouldn’t that be a great talk about, I actually very curious now. I hope to talk to you soon, it’s be a regret if I knew someone who knew my penpals. _

_To Mandy “Wombat” Jay  
In one of my past logs, I talked about thinking of talking to you about the list of Grief and Sealth since you didn’t really handle that well. I had similar experiences; but, I’m pretty sure there were so many people with it too. Therefore, my thoughts of trying to talk to people like you were discourage. I’m not sure what’s going on Wiu you exactly, and I guess it’s be a good idea to talk to you. Just like anyone else in the Avenger, I hope I get the opportunity to talk to you. It’s a regret that I won’t able to talk to people like you before it’s too late for me. _

_To Commander Odd:  
You know, I wonder if you knew what was going on with the soldiers under your command. Do you even keep track? Well, I can’t exactly know what’s going on with you being the head of everything. It’s a responsible to handle so much power, even the potential power you can’t see (including the potential danger you put them in). I guess out of everything, you’re probably the most mysterious person I know. You haven’t tried to talk to me, and I get it. I’m not so sure how my our grandparents would be thinking right now, I guess they’re both watching us, just like the kids we were. _

_Well Grandma, that’s everyone I know who’s part of his specific family. To be honest, I’m not so sure what they think of me. I hope they appreciate what I’m trying to do. You’re always right Grandma, Grandpa always admits it. I just hope, it applies to my situation- I don’t know about this; but, I did it just for you. We’ll see what happens._

_Sincerely,  
Your loving Grandson_  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 23rd, 2035  
Yet another resistance haven attacked, meaning even more innocents were slaughtered, we were barely able to save the haven. But I must not let these losses get to me, no matter how inhuman it paints me to be. I have research to complete, and if I do not work on it with peak efficiency, then even more lives may be lost in the long run. Evidence being my research on recreating Advent’s armor has been going steadily, and I feel that it should be complete within the next few days.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 18

I’m not sure, but I think that my logging program may be having some problems again… I thought I’ve written 18 logs before, but it claims that today is my 18th…? Very strange indeed. I don’t like not understanding this thing heh, at least it told me about the ‘colorful language’ that was aggravating it so. 

Well, another mission, another success… to a point. The Haven was almost wiped of enough personnel to keep it going. Many people had escaped prior to the attack, but the majority of people in it unfortunately didn’t make it. The squad though was relatively unscathed… two out of the six returned injured. Dr. Berge told me it would be like a week before they were fully recovered from their injuries; probably have as much by now. 

Didn’t see Dr. Raven around that often anymore though, I hope he’s doing okay. Haven’t really talked at length with him either, so maybe I could message him or something. Apparently there’s a direct messaging program on our computers…? Haven’t really made use of it just yet, but hey here’s a reason to do so. 

Back to the mission though – we recovered a considerable amount of gear from the attackers, and apparently we have our Skirmisher friends to thank for that! It's good that we’re getting so much stuff, but our supplies are a bit shaky at the moment given that Tygan is finishing up developing that new armor of his. The Commander seems adamant that it’ll take a significant chunk out of our current collection; take away half and we’re not left with much. Enough to set up a radio tower maybe, but Shen is also getting that proving ground of hers done soon and that will require supplies as well…

Can’t be helped I guess since we’ve had to upgrade our weapons. Well, weapons for them anyways, the soldiers. Most important people here heh… we all have a part to play sure, but we non-combatants probably wouldn’t be here without them. Guess there’s your give and take… May not be a soldier, but we still have our parts to play. 

And speaking of the soldiers, it seems like the Commander is fine with our current arrangement thereof. I mean, it hasn’t been getting crowded per say, and we seem to have enough for multiple missions… just a bit worried by how many there evidently have to be… Gotta prepare for the worst I guess… Not a lot of them are talkative though. Just been catching glimpses of them as they’re going around doing soldier stuff… Probably would catch more of them if I say actually went to the firing range heh…

Just the past couple weeks have been pretty uneventful, granted aside from Wombat getting sorta angry that she had to go out on yet another covert operation; her third in a row… She’s a fighter that much I know… surely the Commander sees as much too… She has returned from that though, haven’t had a chance to catch up just yet. I guess heh… Dunno though…

Oh hey, there’s Brigitte’s cat… I think his name is Gustave…? Pretty cute really, just purring and walking around… Wait, hold on a sec

Hey cat, next time, the boxes aren’t for sleeping in! Come on…

What was I talking about… right, soldiers. Cerberus apparently got a promotion – that’s good since he’s our lead ranger now… Been talking out working on his sprints for a while now, and now I think he’ll be getting some use out of them. Eventually, since he’s now been sent out on a covert op too… I really hope theses ops are worth it…

Was for Crusader at least; he’s been ranting about how he’ll be able to dispatch the accursed Sarranids or something better… Haven’t seen much of Link though recently, and I think he went on the one with Crusader and Wombat…? Might be misremembering that. 

Ice has gotten a ton more businesslike though, doesn’t really look anyone’s’ way aside from when he’s training with Wombat. I mean, I think he’s a career soldier and all, and was around for the first invasion helped XCOM…? Probably his way of coping with all the stress again I guess… We all deal differently I suppose…

Man, what else…? Well… not sure actually… haven’t seen much of Jack… granted a room got cleared so he was making trips getting the supplies back up here. But that was at night; just heard him doing it while I was sleeping. 

No weird Alien activity to speak of I think…

Oh, we have made contact in Europe finally. Granted only in Eastern thereof, but still. We have good launching points there, into Africa I think, and to Australia too…? Bet Wombat and Sealth (if he were here yeah) would love to take the fight there… 

Long road until we get to my home, the US, though; granted what remains thereof… The communications guys keep saying that they can’t lock down a stable signal anywhere there except with the Templars… Given Crusader, not sure if they’d be exactly willing to help me… Mom is probably safe, right? I mean, I hope… Come on, she can take care of herself… Even still… hope she’s alright…

Argh.

Nothing I can really do on that front; shouldn’t let it distract me from what’s here and now… 

Speaking of which, might as well head up to the bar. Water’s getting a bit low and hey could focus on that whole ‘here and now’ deal heh… Anywhom, bye for now I guess!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - June 24th 2035 (Entry #17)

This could've gotten a whole lot worse. She-Ninja showed up and ... let's just say we got seriously lucky. Poor decision-making from her left Cerberus at point-blank range. And, even with that blinding charge, it was easy for him to send her packing. There were wounds on Arctic Wolf and 3D but they recovered soon enough.

Lots of work being done on the Avenger. Everywhere except the hangar. I am still flying a giant trout around, Commander. Fix this already. We got a new engineer. Russian woman, name's Marina. Got to exchange a few words with her in our maternal tongue before she went back to work. Feels nice to talk to fellow countrymen. Even if countries really get blurred on the Avenger. Because we are all united towards the same goal: get these bastards off our planet.

Damnit. Just as John confirmed that he was just waiting for one final confirmation on Project Mom, the mission alarm sounded. New mission. Except the Commander isn't terribly sure which way to go. Hope he makes up his mind soon, because I do need a destination. I can't fly in three directions at the same time, you know.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Mission: Operation Outer Glove

 

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log accessed ----  
\---- User: Lt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

WOOOOOHOOOOO! EAT THAT YOU TALL BLUE SWORD HAPPY [Expletive Deleted]. Man, I've never felt more alive than after that mission. That was some thrill rush.

Right, the mission, probably should actually say what happened. Well, we dropped in with the enemy already aware of us being here. And if that wasn't bad enough, previous said Blue lady showed up shortly after our arrival. She must have been leading the assault, unsurprising. However, she seemed to want and take her pretty time to actually get to us. The better for us since we used that time to deal with all the other bozo's around the area. Then she did show up, and with a good swing on John. You better believe I showed her how to truly swing a sword, on her that is, and I knew she felt it. Even poisoned that crazy lady. Then she tries to blind me, of all things, not run or slice back in a duel, blind me! Jokes on her, I'm still right in her face, so that did jack all, and one shotgun blast to the face later, she fled back to where ever she came from. Then with that, the mission was over. Even got a promotion to Lieutenant after that mission, probably cause of killing said blue lady.

Now then, I feel like I'm missing something? Ahh right, avenger life. Stupid brain heads want me to express everything in these logs, which sucks when not much happened on this ship. About the only thing that's happened is that Wombat is gettin rightly annoyed at her being deployed on yet another covert op. That chick needs a break, I can see she's gonna want to snap if she goes for a fourth. I did hear that the Commander wanted to hunt down the Assassin some more, so when I heard this, well, let's just say Wombat can thank me later. I decided to purposefully volunteer for it seeing as how I could get in round 2, another chance to possible show that crazy sword chick who really is to be feared with the sword. We head out soon, so I best end this log on that note.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #17 - June 21, 2035

FINALLY. I am back on board the Avenger for more than a couple hours. I left for a covert op on May 29th. Now finally, just over THREE WEEKS later I am finally back on board. I was sent on three straight covert op missions.

Ugh, I’m pissed off but know I probably shouldn't be. I want to be out there fighting, but I know this covert op stuff is important.

The first mission was to help the Templars in raiding a facility and slow down the progress on this Avatar Progress. Basically ADVENT had stupidly built an AVATAR facility down the mountain from let’s say some unstable terrain. They also got their hands on some ADVENT explosives, but needed my and Teng’s hacking ability to actually bypass the software and allow us to detonate it. Once we did, the hillside went boom, and then so did the facility that got destroyed by the rockslide. Avatar Project progress delayed.

I think I got word maybe an hour out from landing back on the Avenger that I had been tasked to go on another covert op mission. I’d have an hour or two to clean up, eat a real meal, and then head right back on the skyranger, this time with Link and Crusader to help the Skirmishers scope out a MOCX training exercise where they believe they are keeping some data backups. There wasn’t anything to do per se on this mission, but we did have to navigate some heavily patrolled ADVENT areas, which I where I think my time in the jungle helped out. Going through forested areas stealthily as to not be seen or heard is something I did for years after all. We found the area where the training exercise was being prepared, scoped out the buildings and the force, then had to escape back through the forest to our extraction point.

Once I thought I’d finally get back on board, I got word I was to go out on a THIRD covert op mission in a row, this one with our new Psionic soldier, “Alquta” El Aswad. Our mission on this one was to assist the Skirmishers on gathering intelligence on ADVENT supply and troop movements. Once again my ability to slip by ADVENT patrols came in handy for this one, and like the last covert op was more reconnaissance than anything else. Once we gathered our intel we went back to the extraction point and went home.

I was almost afraid I’d be told I was going on another mission, but once I got back today I was relieved to find out that I FINALLY am staying on board, hopefully to go out on the next mission. I need a shower. And food. And I really want to hit up the gym bad.

Apparently the missions that XCOM went out on while I was away went OK. One was a Guerilla Op to destroy an Alien Relay. They apparently met a new alien: an Archon Warrior, which they said could teleport, which sounds...problematic. But the team was able to deal with it. The other mission was dealing with an ADVENT Retaliation mission which included both a MOCX squad and the Chosen Assassin. A couple people came away with injuries but nothing too bad. It sounds like Arctic Wolf and Cerberus did a good job mopping everyone up. Of course Ice was Ice as usual too from the sounds of it.

We also apparently got a new Workshop while I was gone, a new Engineer to man the workshop, as well as our improved weapons, which I will gladly use to kill aliens faster and more efficiently on the next mission.

Oh, and one more thing: I got a promotion from that last covert op. I’m now a Lieutenant. I don’t feel like I’ve been that useful, but I guess I have been if the Commander has felt like promoting me to such a rank. I don’t really know what to think.

Anyway, it’s good to be back. It’s good to finally write another log as well! It’s been three weeks. Now, back to kicking the alien’s asses.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John “3D” Doe - Log 12:

Going into this mission was grave. An attack on a Resistance Haven, with both MOCX and the Assassin? Not fun. The commander tried to lighten the mood by trying to get me to stop smoking in the Skyranger, but I’ve already received permission from Firebrand.

Anyway the mission itself was ok. The first few pods were easy to deal with, but the commander had to order Brandon to kill a Civilian. We tried warning him but he didn’t hear us. Rest in Peace.

More Celatids showed up and murdered more Civs. At this point, the minimum number of Civs to run the Haven after we leave was reached, meaning we had to try and keep the rest of them safe.

It was also at this point that the Assassin ran at me, knocking me down. The squad had my back and got me back up on my feet at least, thank god. Cerberus got two incredibly strong hits in on her, thanks to her taking more damage from close range. Which considering her armament, is quite amusing. 

Brandon didn’t get as lucky with his second Faceless encounter, taking a nasty hit. Still, he got a kill on it, so that’s good for morale. 

Cerberus got promoted after this mission, which is nice to hear! Still looking for mine Commander.

I just wiggled my eyebrows before forgetting you can’t see that in my log. I don’t want to talk about it.

Yet another Engineer for the cause. The clanking and clunking, and yes the buzzing from the Gremlins, combined is a seriously annoying noise. Still, it’s the sound of progress baby, woo! 

Speaking of Gremlins, my recovery is now being looked after by one. Not sure the Commander realised how none reassuring having a robot looking after you is. Next time he gets a paper cut, we’ll see how he likes it. That’s not a threat commander, please don’t take it like that.  
After the last Covert Action, we have even more opportunities to counter MOCX. They so far haven’t been as scary as their first reveal, but they still keep us on our toes.

I’m feeling sleepy, probably due to some form of drug they’re giving me. The amount I’m in this place recently, I probably still have some leftover from my last visit. 

Our contact with Europe found us another Chosen, this one calling himself a Warlock. How many of these things is there?!

Countering more Dark Events now. The Commander isn’t really sure which one to go for, which is the first time I’ve heard of him hesitating. Happens to even the best of us I suppose. 

Not sure why this one was so long today, but it was. Not that people mind much anyway, since no one can read this anyway. I’ll finally end it here.

John Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 17

Ah, verdammt, you robot scheisse! Uhh, I would much rather deal with those pizza faced engineers they send up here to be "medics". I swear they gave me this bot to piss me off. With its damn hovering and running into cabinets! If Shen didn't weirdly love these things I would rip this one into schrott. The team beat the Assassin's arsch. Which at least is the silver lining of this whole Gremlin situation. AH! STOP THAT! GET AWAY FROM MY BOOZE! These damn robots are going to be the death of me if I have to keep running after them. I am no spring goose after all. Is that the phrase, pretty sure it is. Cerberus on the other hand reminds me a lot of Schneider. Always running after things that would kill him. Slashing them in the face because they did the same to a friend. Although Cerberus hasn't charged after a UFO that's flying away and screaming obscenities at it the whole time while shaking a burnt tree branch at the damn thing! Haha good memories. That bastard was insane, well we all were back in the day. Had to be if you were going to stay sane while fighting aliens. CRASH! AH DAMN YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY PICTURES! THOSE ARE PRIVATE! I SWEAR IF SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING YOU I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP THEIR  
{WORDS UNDETERMINED, ENDING RECORDING DUE TO INACTIVITY}  
{RUNNING NORMAL EXIT}  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 24th 2035  
Log of Dr. Alva Raven  
“Avenger has been busy this week, covert ops, the new workshop, more excavating of the alien machinery, not to mention the amount of wounded people going in and out. Three this week, 3D, Arctic Wolf from the Outpost mission for 6 days and then Alquta for 6 or so from the Covert Ops. Being Plated Armor isn't much of my thing, I've been working more and more with Dr. Hans. It's less work now a days with the Gremlin assisting us, the medical protocol is helping out more than I’m willing to admit, I'm afraid Dr. Hans is going to elbow the thing out of the sky, it's not his style. It's more of a hindrance to him I think than a benefit, especially when the drone doesn't agree with his operating style.”

He sighs deeply leaning back in the chair he's in, it creaks and makes an unpleasant noise.

“The Outpost mission...I didn't like what I saw. Especially when the commander remote started the bus, that poor man up on top of it...”  
“Most of my dislike came from the enemy side, MOC-X doesn't seem to pose much of a threat with how much our soldiers have been trained to take them out. Berserkers were a sight to see as well, it seems they gave up their armor and claws for, pure steroidal rage and fists. So many died to them too. I look forward to maybe understanding why these things are like the way they are. Let's hope the dark event counter goes well. I've more to treat and more things to research. That will be all for the night. Dr. Alva Raven, signing out.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, June 24, 2035.

Well, it's happened, just as I figured it would.

Everyone's startin' to bitch about the smell in the cargo hold on the Skyranger. Dammit, I'm doin' the best I can to get rid of it, but those alien corpses stink somethin' fierce, an' nothin' I've tried so far can get it out of the metal. After the guys came back from the retaliation mission (in which they did well, despite that she-bitch showin' up to cause her particular brand of mayhem), I got a few days to scrub out the Skyranger's hold. It didn't do a damn bit of good. Sure, it's clean in there, but that smell... I dunno. I even wasted some of my precious whiskey tryin' to get it out. Nothin'. Now the Skyranger smells like a bar... one with dead aliens in it. Maybe I'll pick up a bunch o' those car air fresheners an' hang 'em in the hold. Bet Firebrand's gonna LOVE that.

Commander Odd's got me diggin' out another sub-basement room with an engineer named Marina Pavlova, a Russian we picked up on the last op, an' one of Shen's Gremlins. Nice lady. Pavlova, I mean, not the Gremlin. She probably didn't figure that bein' an engineer on the Avenger would amount to haulin' shit outta some basement room, but she ain't sore about it. Not yet, anyway. Shen's all right, too, but she's kinda weird. Always talkin' to her robots like they was real people. She can socialize all right, but she doesn't do it too often. Well, who am I to talk? I basically talk to Firebrand an' some of the eggheads, but that's about it. I ain't much of a social butterfly type.

Another egghead showed up later to help with the cleanin', named Murr. Quiet type. I approve.

One worryin' thing: Commander Odd can't seem to be makin' decisions lately. He's been wafflin' around on what to do recently, an' from what I've seen from the guys, they ain't too happy about it. Commanders should be decisive, if you ask me - an' of course no one does. Hell, I dunno what he should do next - I just clean stuff up around here. I just hope that, whatever he decides once he gets off the pot, I won't be cleanin' up any blood from our guys.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson   
Log 10

Today could have been better, but it certainly could have been worse. One of the blues hit one of the few safe havens humanity has left in the world with a miniature army and it was up to us to stop it. We had few wounded, but we barely managed to save a skeleton crew for the haven. We were up against a lot though, so I suppose I can't blame them.

In other news, the supply room still has plenty of gear. the supplies themselves? Less so. Tygan’s been working on a new armor set so I’ve been hauling overtime to keep up with that these past few days. Still, any port in a storm right?

There isn't really a lot of news beyond that. I’ve seen a cat running around the ship. No clue who it belongs to but so long as it stays out of my quarters I don’t see a harm in it being around. I actually spent some time sparring with one of the soldiers, the one who goes by Wombat. We've had two or three sessions and she says I show promise, for a subordinate. Apparently we had a bit in common since we spent time away from humanity while trying to keep out of Advent’s claws, I even got to see Lorraine there as a bonus! For now I think I’ll see if I can tune the guitar. Sorry for a short log. I’ll make up for it next time around.


	19. Ep 19 - Operation Sleeping Fog

Ep 19-----Operation Sleeping Fog------------------------------------------------------  
\---June 28th, 2035---  
\---MIDNIGHT---  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---THE ANNIVERSARY---

_To My Family and Loved ones,_

_I fulfilled Grandma’s promised. I have written down everything I thought about them; and yes, there is no reaction. I guess it helps; but, it felt forced. It was difficult to write that much to people I just don’t really know. It doesn’t matter, grandma wants the best for me, and if she wants me to promise about it, then I’ll take it. Of course, I let myself loose- I basically have to if I need to make progress. As you can tell, I don’t deal with adults very well, I just don’t care about it. That’s not what I mean; but, you get it._

_I made a particular friend; but, it’s not a human being. It’s a sentient Rover, it’s kind of like Replika; but, it can follow, interact, expression emotions with physical actions, etc… rather than just using the app on the phone. It wasn’t mine, it was someone else. Well, I guess I’m not surprised my first “friend” on the Avenger is an AI. Research shows that people are more open to AI since they are more trustworthy than humans, I can agree with that. I don’t know. In the past, I told my nephew that friends is a need in order to find yourself among others, and among themselves in the process. I know I say that I won’t think of them as a friend; but, you know that’s not true. It’s incredibly hard to admit. The work we are doing now, I just hope everyone can just admit their real conscious. I guess I should start with it, I don’t see anyone else doing. However, it’s something I’m still learning. I lost my ways; but, I still hold my wisdom and knowledge- it’s ironic._

_Today marks the 17th year before I was consumed by a powerful force. It still kind of haunts me here and there. I’m always reminded since I can feel the energy flow around me, especially my hands and hair. It was something I couldn’t forget. The information was extremely powerful, the technique was pure evil for control, and the curse of holding on such immense power. My rage was loose just once, and it didn’t go very well for my enemies- I can still remember seeing their eyes and face, it was disturbing; but, I was so angry and they asked for it. I won’t use that type of bending, unless I have a legitimate reason too._

_Sincerely,  
QT  
P.S. I know, it’s my birthday. Happy Birthday to me. Thanks. _

_I’m sorry you can’t celebrate with me- it’s just not meant to be right now. You guys still don’t understand what’s happening. I heard from her. I heard that she’s coming. Please don’t let her. If Commander Odd takes her out, I don’t know what to say. She’s an innocent person, who just wants me back, just like all of my family and relatives._  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 30th, 2035  
Last week’s mission to recover some therapy dissemination files from an Advent convoy was successful, but not without an interesting challenge. It seems that the Elders had sent not only a large force of psionically attuned Aliens and Advent soldiers, but also yet another one of their Choosens, this one calling himself, the Warlock. I am, however, sorry to report that we lost yet another soldier; this time it was the one called “Balrog,” after, I believe, a demon from some fantasy novel or another. Back to business. Though of little value to me, I will make sure these files get to Dr. Hans as soon as possible, perhaps he will have some use for them. The most good news I can bring from this week was that I was able to finish my research on this plated armor. Perhaps now our soldiers will be able to survive a little longer out in the field. However, I am unhappy to say that the next project the Commander assigned was of little value, to me anyways. He wants us to waste precious research time finding a way to allow the “Reaper’s” rifle to hold more modifications. I believe that working on finding a way to decrypt Advent’s protective cyphers, or even bettering our psionic soldiers. I will still put maximum effort into this project.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 30th 2035 (Entry #18)

If Someone would've done their job faster and gotten the Plated Armor Research completed quicker, Balrog might've returned from the last mission thanks to the protection of the new armor. I am not saying names ... but I don't think people have been doing their jobs properly. Oh, you know what ... Screw it. I'll say names. Your priority is keeping these soldiers alive and ready for combat, Doctor. So I should hope you haven't been daydreaming about those damned Advent burgers of yours. Because if you were, Balrog's death is on you.

I've been pissed for the past week. When not doing maintenance on the Skyranger, I've been dropping either by the bar or the medbay or even Engineering. I need to keep my mind busy with other things. Unlike last time, I've been eating normally and regularly. But I didn't want to talk about anything mission-related. Just keep busy, maybe raise some morale with the soldiers, if possible.

It was yesterday when John gave me a morale boost of my own. He told me to sit my butt down in front of my terminal in the hangar and wait. I did that ... and waited ... and waited. After about 5 minutes, my terminal was asking to accept an unknown but encrypted connection. I figured John had something to do with that so I accepted it. It was my mother. She was alive. Not looking too well, 20 years did pass ... but she was alive and in good spirits. Hiding in some old secret Russian facility outside Novgorod. Advent hadn't been looking under their noses, clearly, hence why she hadn't been discovered. The communication was heavily encrypted and the source was pointing somewhere else in the world. Apparently outside Johannesburg, South Africa. Clever. We didn't talk much ... just about 5 minutes. But she promised that we would talk more regularly from now on. That did indeed boost my morale. After the conversation ended, I went straight to Central's office and gave him a big hug. Not really caring who was watching. I wanted to thank him for this. I might not be able to repay him too soon.

Supply raid. Well, there's me doing my job. I guess that would be a good payback. But people need to perform better around here. I am doing my job beyond the requirements. Others should too. Balrog was just 3 days away from that armor that could've saved him. It's not acceptable. Pick up the pace, Doctor.

Time to get Menace on board. Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John "3D" Doe - Log 13:  
The mission had a rough start. Balrog got... deleted is probably the best way to put it. Poor guy, I didn't get to know him well. We also got our first look at the new Celatid Turret, which is much less creepy than I thought it would be. It served as a good bullet sponge, but not much else.

I'm glad I didn't go out on this mission. All the Psionic enemies there gave me the creeps. Looked like something out of a bad movie, and believe me I've seen plenty. Speaking of, that Chosen Warlock took a lot from Havok. He ripped some knowledge about us from him, before leaving. Not the most stylish or classy moves, just like a B-Rated movie. I'll have to see if he's up for more training, although hes now the same rank as me. 

Any loss of life is bad, but considering what we encountered, I think we came out of it well. Two promotions is good, and getting a designated Medic is something I'm really looking forward to. With her bonding well with "Crusader", lets hope he doesn't get preferential treatment. Still, Rest well Balrog. The Mines of Moria welcome you home. 

At least we have new armour now, hopefully an incident like Balrog won't happen again. It looks really cool as well, not cliche. Combined with mine and Havok's shared Mag Cannon, we're now fully equipped like ADVENT. Not the nicest thing to think about, but we're at least on par now, which is a welcome change.

Mildly annoyed I got passed over for the mission for our new Skirmisher Lola, but I understand the need to spread experience, as well as our variety of PCS'. Good Luck Menace 1 - 5.

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 19

Damn space magic… apparently this most recent mission was full of it and Balrog got taken out. In one shot too… a new blue alien guy showed up as well, the third and final evidently. People are calling him the ‘Warlock’, and is a maestro at the space magic. He actually got Havok… like, didn’t kill him, but stunned him with said space magic and got in his head… Really hope he’s doing alright from that…

Who am I kidding, he has to be really shaken up from that. Probably should talk with him at some point ‘cause I don’t really know him that well. Pretty imposing with that helmet and weird head braid thingy (dunno what’s up with that)… but even so he’s got the big guns and explosives. 

The Crusader was also quite annoyed with the mission; kept cursing the ‘heretics’ or whatever while I was logging the loot he brought back. Another chip, a stock and a scope – this is good. But anyways he’s now been paired up with Ducky apparently… huh… probably means the Commander wants to take her out more on missions. That’s fine I guess, in case… in case…

Don’t want to think about that. Speaking of her, I found out she wasn’t kidding about how she exercises. And weirder still, she was talking just normally with a few people when I popped in… Gustave got in the supply room again (gave me a scratch the other day, still stings) but anywhom was checking around for Brigitte… And there Wombat was, exercising, in… in the nude… to be nice… Probably thinks I’m overly weird for immediately looking away and walking out ‘cause the rest of those people didn’t seem to mind. Argh…

Well, just happened that once, oh well. Probably should get Brigitte some of cardboard boxes for Gustave given he likes them ever so much heh…

Anywhom, away from the awkwardness…

There’s plenty around since the Commander has essentially cleaned us out of supplies… Tygan finally got the Advent armor thingies to work, so Jack and I (not that much help but still) had to get the vast majority of what we had down to engineering to build, fabricate…? Make them I guess. Did catch a glimpse of them and wow… I wonder if Tygan or someone helping him had a thing for chrome because almost every standard armor piece is decorated with the stuff. Like geez, are we going to defeat Advent with light reflecting off our fabulous armor…? Gonna make stealth insertions even harder I bet; granted for some. 

Well, we won’t have one prominent member of the inconspicuous committee any more… Balrog, man… I know I know this is a turn, but still… Damn… I feel bad for not feeling that bad about him being gone… weird, yeah, but still. Most I knew was that he had a flair for the dramatic; finally could place him in the news. Advent was making us terrified of the guy and his death mask… kept blowing up or burning things; they always dubbed this crazy cackle over it all as well… He like a lot of others here didn’t talk that much, and I don’t know who he was close to…

I bet there’s someone out there who’ll cry because he’s gone like I was with Sealth, but… dunno whom… Its… its frustrating, okay? Lot of people were more surprised than sad that he was just… ‘deleted’ like 3D said. I feel like I should feel really bad for him being gone, but… I… I’m not… am I becoming heartless here? Like, don’t care about death anymore, ‘cause this is war or whatever…? And am I actually understanding the reaction to his death anyways…? Not really seeing anyone opening crying or anything around here, but am I just not looking hard enough past that? Not everyone cries… certainly not like me heh…

Bet it’s something something I don’t cry rar, I’m a big bad soldier dude and I shouldn’t feel a thing or else I’ll rip myself apart… 

No, no, that’s… that’s just unfair man… Look at Sealth. Look at Wombat. Look at Grief. Look at Ice… there are people down behind the badassness… Dammit…

Look, I’m assuming a bunch of things that people may think of me, then I’m going right back and doing the same damn thing… And I’m thinking I’m wrong on this front…

I mean, I’ve never really been a big people person, and yet I seem to really try and think about others’ feelings, not make people mad and such. Not a survival thing I think… hell I put off drinking some whiskey with Cerberus the other day because apparently it was Dr. Berge’s… He called me scared for it… I mean, I wasn’t… like, scared scared… just… dunno… didn’t want to make Dr. Berge annoyed, sad, whatever about one of his whiskey bottles being stolen. Didn’t want to be in on it…

 **Maybe if you did care, you would’ve stood up to Cerberus and brought the whiskey back to Dr. Berge** … no way I could have, but at least tried… What’s the use in having an ideal, and then not sticking to it when it gets threatened…? Aaaargh…

And yet again, down the rabbit hole… so much for staying positive…

I mean, look, I’m trying alright? Trying every day to be friendly, nice… where did it get me with Cerberus, yeah? Or Wombat? Look, I guess those were out of my control…

Haven’t talked more about the Cerberus thing, but the main gist is that I mentioned Gustave and he… he got really shaken up about it. Didn’t seem to think that cats would still be around for whatever reason… didn’t say; did ask him though. Then when I mentioned my mom in passing, he got broken up about that too… Dammit, seems like I triggered all of that… Wasn’t helpful at all…

Well, what would have been helpful? Avoiding that sure, but how could you have known? How could you have known about Balrog too if he didn’t seem to talk with anyone nor be social that much…

I mean, does that excuse not going out of my way to say hi, ask how things are going…?

Dammit…

In summation: **fuck space magic** for killing Balrog, getting at Havok, bringing back the fucking dead apparently, and making all of us feel depressed apparently. I mean, Link, Spectre, the Egyptian Lady, and Crusader use it just fine, but even so. It can go back to whatever space hell it came from. 

Think I’ll go run those boxes over to Brigitte now, and Gustave too apparently… so bye for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has Not" Forgotten: 

Log 13 (If confused, I missed the numbers):

After the nightmare I had tonight. The nightmare of what I think might be the future if we stop the aliens. But nonetheless I will fight the aliens off even more know, knowing the power that these others might have. Speaking off, I am on the roster today. We will be fighting to counter one of the dark events that might wreck Havok.... I will never do that again, my apologies. 

But right when the mission started it was clear that we were overwhelmed. We were not quite prepared for the fight that was in store for us as Balrog took a shot to the face almost immediately... He didn't live to tell that tale sadly. It felt bad as he was the guy I went on a covert op with. But I couldn't focus on that... I shouldn't have. But I did, and that got us in a bad spot. One of the sectoids mind controlled me, my only way out was link. Who stasised the sectoid. I could feel it pulling into my mind, bringing out the fears I noticed in my dream. I couldn't resist, the fear of the images I saw took a hold of me as its psionics influenced me.

But that was just the first of the assault on my mind. We encountered the Chosen Warlock. I have never seen one of these chosen in person before. But with one quick glance you could just see the power oozing from this creatures body. It would make you think, if they have such a powerful creature on their side. Why humans, Why do they need us if they have that.

The Warlock used its psionic powers to once again probe my mind. But this time it was more violent... It physically hurt to feel his psionics enter me. The same fears the sectoid tried to pull out truly manifested this time. I could see the giant insect creature slowly devour my body as I was screaming. The only one holding out their hand was this Chosen Warlock... He tried to help me. Tried to help me out of this monster I thought in my dazed state. So I took his hand and he pulled me out of this beasts claws. He rescued me out of my mind. But when I woke up I realized. He didn't help me. He stole knowledge from my head. I felt that something was missing immediately but it was too late to do anything about it as he teleported away in an instant.

Finally we finished the mission, I was a little tired but knew that I could go on. I knew that now more than ever I had to fight for humanity so that none of what I dreamed could become true. The Commander even rewarded me with a promotion. I now am the same rank as 3D the student now equivalent to the master. 

There I again stood though in the hangar, as I will also be participating in the next mission.

Havok Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #18 - June 28, 2035

Didn’t get to go out on the last mission. It was a mission to hack some data vault. Unfortunately we took another hit: Eric “Balrog” Woods was killed by another one of those Archon things. There were psionic people all over the place too mind controlling people and raising the dead. It sounded pretty freaky. Also a new Chosen - the Warlock - appeared and apparently did some mind thing on Havok and took information from him I guess.

I understand the Commander making the tactical decision to just let him do that and leave. I just hope we don’t regret it later. Otherwise the team seemed to fair pretty well. Calhoun went out on the mission, as the Commander wants to train her to be my backup, which is probably smart in case something happens to me out there.

We also got some new armor. They’re calling it predator armor. It looks pretty sweet if I do say so myself. It would have been nice to get it a lot earlier, though. Also, the proving grounds just got finished tonight. Apparently that will also help us build a lot of gadgets and upgrades that will help us out too.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Lt. Cerberus ----

**Begin log**

Ahrg, I can't believe I had to bring this thing with me, but the brain heads kept saying to, so fine, if there off my backs, then I'll bring it with me. And here I am. Our team is currently on some down time from our hunt for the Assassin. Sadly, and painfully, I'm not allowed to engage on her, as per mission perimeters. Were merely to follow her tracks and identify the exact location for her stronghold. And here I was hoping I could give her another good gut slice for good measure. At least I'm able to trace her actions, and be even more prepared for our next engagement. Thankfully, it hasn't been totally boring and empty. We have had a couple of tiny run ins with small advent patrols, so that was good to relieve some stress and afford us some action. Otherwise, I may have just gone even crazier out here if absolutely nothing happened. We also almost got noticed once by the assassin as well, and thankfully for me, but thankfully for the rest, we managed to elude her of our presence. Were hoping a few more days of this and we can finally pin point her fortress location.

But, something has been ....... bothering me lately. I've never been bothered by anything before since the invasion, but now I do for some reason. It hasn't been an issue during work, but on our down moments, it has kept being a bother. This nagging thought about our conversation with Richie back at the bar. He was being nice, I can't blame him for that, and he doesn't know of my past, but he mentioned something about a cat on board the Avenger. I though Advent had taken care of anything not Human. I mean, just look at Advent Burgers, there clearly not real cow meat in there, or anything related. So, I just assumed the same about everything else. But, that was an actual cat on board the Avenger, and now that I know about this, my mind has been busy, trying to bring back thoughts that I have had suppressed and forgotten, and for good reason. I can't....... think straight, and it's unusual. I've never been like this before, but I can't stop thinking about it. Every time my mind goes somewhere I don't want it to, I try to bring it back, but it seems to want and keep going back. I can't relive that again, I have it forgotten for a reason, a very good reason.

But....... no. I can't help feel that cause of that chat, something has felt missing. I think..... I know what it is but...... I can't, not again. I'm not willing to go through that again. But...... no I....... aaaahhhh!

Maybe I'll just...... keep an eye out for one. But that's it, just to see if they really were right. Nothing more.

 ***End log***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 18

I mean I have seen some pretty stupid and petty excuses for aliens but damn that Archon was a special brand of stupid. They had to practically show it they were there by throwing out that newfangled Celatid turret. I rather like those things, they will take a decent amount of damage that won't go to soldiers. And unless in the past 30 years machines have become sentient then it won't care. Also why does Advent have a soldier classified as a "warlock" and then the Chosen called "The Warlock". I mean does someone have a crush or something back at Advent HQ. Or did someone mess up with naming and just didn't have the heart to inform who made the name. Next mission is a supply raid and apparently some more MOCX are gonna be there. Like lambs to the slaughter.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, June 30, 2035.

What a shitshow.

'Cleaning' on the bridge durin' the latest mission, I heard it all. The guys had gone in to get some kinda files - I guess they were important to the eggheads in Tygan's lab. They better be, since we paid a heavy price for 'em. Balrog is dead. It happened so fast, the comms from the other soldiers didn't even register it at first. Some flyin' alien beastie just smoked him where he stood. One shot and boom, Balrog's gone. Like switchin' off a light. To the credit of our guys, there wasn't a hint of panic, either when Balrog went down, or when a new Chosen asshole, the Warlock, showed his ugly goddam face. Seems like some kinda religious nutcase, which is just wonderful. Bad enough we have to deal with aliens, clones (if what Tygan was yellin' about is true), an' the two other Chosen psychopaths, now we got a religious extremist on our hands. Fuckin' hell.

Well, they got the goods, which is okay, I guess, but Balrog's left a big hole. Firebrand took it pretty hard, as she always does when one of 'her' boys don't make it back, but she perked up a bit when she heard from someone over the comms. No idea who it was, but she seemed happier, anyway. Maybe some good news from home. Hope so. I'll ask her about it, next time I see her.

That Warlock bastard also managed to get a bunch of intel about us from one of the guys - probably not birthdays, so he can send us some cards, I figure. Bad news that'll probably come back to bite us on the ass later. At least he bugged out right after gettin' his information. He's one creepy mofo.

I dunno what else to say. Balrog was good people. I will miss him, even though I never really talked to him much. At least Shen has some new armour for our guys. It should help keep our guys alive.

Good luck on the next mission, guys. Give 'em hell. For Balrog.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

log 11

I knew it. I had the feeling again yesterday and this is what happens! I know it's just a feeling, superstition probably made up back when my family was young and worries were more common. But this bloody feeling was never been wrong and today it proved itself once more. We dropped in today and what do you know, a new blue showed up. I know they have names but I still call them blues. From what command has allowed past the big bosses own ears, they've been dubbed ‘Hunter’ for the male and ‘Assassin’ for the female. This new one is the third and last one, and the one that made that gritchy feeling come on all too strong. I was right. The power they use, the one the brains upstairs called psionics, blew up in our faces today. This blue was stronger than the rest, he was even able to bring back the dead with this power of his! Which isn’t in any way fair but that’s not the point. His power messed up Havok pretty bad. And worse, we lost Balrog. I didn't know him well but damnit it’s not easy to watch someone die and know that... there's nothing you can do. I feel hopeless, worthless. Just like back in that small town where I found myself at a dead end. But.. it's more than that that bothers me about today. I didn't know Balrog well, so when I heard someone had died, my heart stopped in my chest. Does it make me a bad person if I felt some relief that the name wasn't Wombat.. or worse... Lola? I saw her on the way to the feeds and I nearly cried I was so happy to know that she was safe. I held myself back the best I could though. But does that make me bad? or does it show I care.. honestly I don't have a clue.. Doesn't mean I won't miss him though. He was a good soldier and I’d like to say a good man.

 

I’ve done my best not to let it get to me visibly too much. Gustave joins me on my reading breaks curled in a ball on my lap, and beyond that I spent most of today cleaning out the supply room to fill the need for the new armor. the stuff looks wicked tough, and has my hopes up that we won't lose our people as quickly with it. Richie looked scared today too. Like he'd seen a ghost. I stopped and talked to him. for him at least, I gotta do my best to be strong. he needs someone right now. But then again he’s stronger than he gives himself credit for. I’ll do my best. for everyone. Now I think I need some rest.

log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

June 24, 2035  
I just got off night duty with Cerberus. We were posted on the Avenger’s roof deck when Firebrand returned from what was supposed to be a routine mission. Unfortunately, one of those bastard Chosen showed up. This time it was the Elder’s Warlock, whom we among my ADVENT squad referred to as our ‘Chuk-bak’ or in English ‘High Master’.  
The entire squad was shaken but none more than Cerberus, who lost a close friend in Balrog’s death during the mission. Morale has dropped a bit and Cerberus swore to say nothing for a week in memorial. Calhoun was struggling hard not to cry, but the Templar battle mate was there to comfort her. Part of me wanted to be there for her myself, but much of ADVENT’s tampering with my mind and emotions still lingers and made it difficult for me to really empathize, so I held back. I know it used to be much easier, and it is coming back slowly, but part of my mind still thinks of my battle-mates as numbers instead of individuals.  
I have requested to Ice that he allow me to be put into the next mission if Cerberus is still not feeling sound enough for battle. He said he would try if he could. A week is a long time to pull yourself from the battle just to mourn someone. He should mourn later when this is all over.  
On a final note, just before entering the barracks room I was assigned to for night recovery I found something unusual. Sitting outside the door was a tray with some warm soup and a small note. The soup was my favorite kind and the card read, “For Lorraine. To help you sleep during the noisy hours and be rested. Night duty can really hurt a person’s sleeping schedule.” There was no signature, so I am not sure who left it here, but it was delicious and warm. Shame. I’d like to thank the person. Kindness like this I haven’t had since before I left home for college.  
• LoLa


	20. Ep 20 - Operation Devil's Summer

Ep 20-----Operation Devil’s Summer--------------------------------------------------  
Taylor ‘Crusader’ MacAuley  
Log Entry #1: 07/03/2035

It's taken some time for me to be convinced to sit down and record here, or myself instead of someone else. Before it's just been to send a message back home, but Bradford-- Central, insisted I should set an example for the other soldiers. Apparently my recent promotion has lead much of the rank and file to look up to me, not that I'm not used to being the one guiding a room of young, enthusiastic learners...! I just, never expected it to be like this. Me, the highest ranking operative XCOM has to offer... I've been trying for so long to just get used to my role in all this, but Central has urged me to record myself, if not to let things off my chest, but for humanity itself. I suppose he found some of my HEMA books, because something about that felt... practiced? Proper. It made me smile nonetheless. So, this one is for the ages, written in stone, for the peering eyes of the future.

My name is Taylor Richard MacAuley. I'm a young-ish father of three from Nebraska, but I had many more before the invasion in my 3rd grade social studies class! A long time ago, at least. Now, I think you have a pretty good idea of where I am. Everything between those two points is a story itself, one I'm not going to hog the terminal to write now... But in due time, all will be done. For now, I've been tasked with the rigors of R&R duty before my next mission, for nobody aboard this ship is more qualified to sit about, drink and make merry to raise morale!~ It almost feels like I never left home, but there are times I glance out the window, to the villages we dock near...

...Holly, if you ever hear this, don't you think for a moment that I forgot about you. Take care of the kids, it won't be much longer now. And to my little crusader... Soldier on. We've yet to breach the walls, but this is a battle we can win: I wouldn't have left you had I not believed that with all my heart. I love you, all of you.

This is Crusader, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
John "3D" Doe - Log 14:

Another day, another successful mission. While Havok and Spectre took a lot of damage between them (meaning I might have to go out instead of him, and hopefully outrank him again), we didn't lose anyone. Lots of promotions as well, our Squaddies and Corporals really pulled their weight. Wombat's probably a tad annoyed with Calhoun. 

More Celatids appeared. They remind me of some of those old B-Movies you saw on Sunday Evenings, and they weren't the best films. Still, they seem to be an annoying little threat, and they focused on our turret and took it down quickly. Funny, considering its origin.

Our Covert Op got delayed, probably thanks to the Chosen messing with us. The Avatar project is also drawing close, hope the Commander knows what he's doing. Of course, the big movie cliche of the heroes stopping the villain in the nick of time is a lot harder to pull off in real life, but that's what we're gonna have to do.

Oh, and I might have got pranked the other day. Someone set up a fake Guard Duty role for me, and I nearly got lost out there. Thankfully "QT" helped me back, and pointed me in the direction of who might have pranked me. More info on that later.

We got a new recruit for the cause. another specialist called Parker. His outfit and name reminds me of that old Spiderman film series. Wasn't that good, didn't have enough explosions. Still, he seems motivated enough, and we're never going to turn down able bodied recruits. 

Seems like we're heading out to disrupt more MOCX operations. I'm gonna be helping out another grenadier, Fukayna. We should be bringing enough grenades to level a skyscraper, or at least clear the site by ourselves. Still, good to have our best and brightest coming out together again. It's been a while. Lets roll Menace 1-5.

John Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 4th 2035 (Entry #19)

I am not really sure why the Commander isn't working more with the Reapers. I am pretty damn sure they have the intel he needs to make further contact with the Resistance in Europe. But hey, what do I know? I'm just the Skyranger pilot.

The supply raid ... It could've gotten smoother. Way too many missed shots. I hope I see those people that missed the shots hitting the shooting range. I am there every day and ... I don't really see that many people there. Maybe they show up at different times. I don't know. But they really need to improve. There were two wounded after the mission. It could've been worse.

I've told the Custodian about my conversation with my mother. Not sure what his impression of her was. I mean, it's been almost a lifetime ... but she was a Russian spy and all that. And I am the result of her activity. She's obviously changed since then. I hope he doesn't hate her. Or me. I didn't quite like her being a spy and stuff. I didn't want to be one either. But things have changed dramatically. She's just my mom now. And I care about her.

Anyway ... New mission. Some sort of raid against a Mockeries' training exercise. I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Those bastards are pretty damn tough. If we go up against a whole legion of theirs ... that could end pretty sour.

I'll go warm up the engines and hope for the best.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 20

Phew, well, the mission went alright… didn’t really have that much in supplies to show for it but even so; glad they came back reasonably fine… Havok apparently did take a nasty hit from like a stun lance…? Can’t remember who else got hit. Hm…

And speaking thereof, I was wrong about what killed Balrog – not bullshit space magic like I thought – Rico down in the armory told me it was instead a bit flying alien robot thingy with like skulls and stuff. Called a Shaman… still sounds vaguely voodoo space magicy, so I’ll stick by my original assertion thank you very much heh. He did seem sorta matter of fact about it as well… must not know that I don’t watch the feeds, ever. Don’t like the thought of watching it and seeing people get hurt…

Yes, yes, yes… this is a war, people get hurt, people die… doesn’t mean I have to watch it though. Nothing I can really learn from it that I can’t learn here – well, things that would be applicable here anyways…

Maybe not, since it seems that our relay to the covert ops people has been damaged or something…? The Communications people were all pretty mad about that. Didn’t ask for any supplies so maybe it wasn’t like a direct attack…? Kinda scary though… wonder what they could do next. Should probably hit the training range after this… can’t hurt since again we’re running on empty in terms of supplies. 

Just filled out an order for that stuff actually, for the proving ground no less. Had to dig up a couple of cores for its last project – apparently some sort of grapple suit thingy…? Sounds pretty neat, rather not be the person using it though… probably smack into a wall or something heh. The thing that I’ve currently allocated stuff for has a really weird name for it – a ‘skulljack’… Um… I guess it means that we would ‘jack’ it into ‘skulls’… so like, use it like a sword? There was some electronic stuff that needed to go with it as well, so that means some super electric mind sword…? Weird man, just weird…

Hm, what else…? Well, I’ve seen a lot less of Gustave, which is good. Guess those cardboard boxes helped heh… don’t really need them because again, kinda a ghost town down here. Which should mean that hey, I have time to do other things… and the what of it, I’m not sure. Shoot things I guess, get used to using the shotty and using it well… still just a basic one though; Lucas is afraid of giving me anything more than that and regular buckshot rounds. Says I’m liable to shoot my eyes out or something since I’m so… what did he say… ‘squirrely’…? Not sure what that’s supposed to mean…

Like, I picked out a dictionary that Jack had (sorry man, hope I put it back in the right place) and it essentially said that being ‘squirrely’ was like either like being a squirrel… yeah, no, but also like… like… here, this is how Webster puts it: ‘tending to be unusually active; restless’ (Maybe? Don’t really think so though.), ‘odd, eccentric’ (Again, maybe…? I mean, I’m not good with holding conversations… which isn’t that normal.), ‘lacking stability or control; moving erratically’ (I mean, I’m pretty clumsy ish… I guess… and control over emotions…? I guess… since I did cry my eyes out when I heard about Sealth…), and then finally ‘morally dubious or questionable’… yeah… no to that. 

Mean, I’m just being myself out there… not much I can do unless something tells me something directly or I think something about me should change… I need to get better with talking with people; least more confident anyways… and that’ll come with just doing so. I guess. I hope anyways; and I will be doing so. Any chance I get I guess… That will have to be enough I suppose. I mean, I have to guard the supply room sure, but off hours… yeah, just be open to it whenever. Hopefully they’ll go ‘well’… like, a normal well I guess heh, ‘cause it seems that my version of it is either too much and makes me mad at myself afterwards, or just isn’t enough when talking about missions…

I can only do so much I guess… just my job. Everyone else is doing theirs the best that they can; gotta trust in that… Don’t want to be mean to someone by just assuming…  
And the others right now…? Seems like they’re all kinda stressed since evidently there’s a doom timer now…? Shen sent out a memo that effectively reads we gotta do our parts/jobs, the Commander has things under control. Overheard someone say like ‘Keep calm and carry on” or something. But what this all boils down to is that the aliens have this thing called the Avatar Project – that’s what the Blacksite was all about apparently/related to it. And we somehow know that they are close to finishing it; like within the month. And… it truly is a doom timer because if it runs out, it essentially means that the aliens win by default… fucking space magic… I bet it has something to do with that. 

Look, I guess I don’t like it because I have no idea of understanding it… like, our people need special gear to harness it or something, but some of the aliens can just use it on their own like big blue guy or certain types of aliens… There was research into it back in the day apparently, but we can at least start using it right now ish… Guess I just don’t have a solid basis for it; there ya go. 

Okay then… what else…? Well… not really… guess I should head off to the shooting range then. Nothing to really do aside from sit around if any… so yeah, guess this is goodbye for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 4th, 2035  
Before I begin my recap of what research I have completed, I would like to comment over something. It seems that some of our staff believe that the death of the late ‘Balrog,’ was my fault. Though I feel like I shouldn’t have to stoop so low as to have to defend myself against vulgar accusations, they have become incredibly… unreasonable. To all those saying I was, “Too slow in my research,” I would like to volunteer you to recreate such advanced technology from the ground up with such a small team of helpers. For those claiming I have been, “Daydreaming about Advent Burgers rather than working,” I am more than happy to tell you that I only ever bother people about them during my free time. When my research is either completed or during my downtime. I’m sorry to admit I’m only human, and unable to work twenty-four hours a day, every day, without needing to sleep or eat. And yet, while I may not show grief the same as the rest of you, I still feel for the deaths of all our lost soldiers. I’m afraid there is nothing else to report, as my research is still underway.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Lt. Cerberus ----

**Begin log**

Well, like things couldn't have gotten any worse, they got worse. Apparently, some big blue numskull though it be a funny joke to mess with our comms. Couldn't have been the Assassin since were currently tracking her, so it must be that Rifle enthusiast, The Hunter or somethin. Either way, because of his sick version of a joke, our communication with the Avenger have been super spotty, and as such, has been delaying our efforts with Sword lady. On top of that, she almost caught us again, and this time, we had to wait a lot longer for her to lose any suspiciousness about us being here. The time we had to kill was brutal, unable to do jack squat. So stack all of that up, and yea, this Covert op turned way less fun. Man no wonder why Wombat was gettin real upset over having done three of them.

Hmmmmm...... what else. I mean, not much else has happened much. My mind is still trying to fight for my memories, but I still try to keep them away from that vault that shall not be opened. I've been keeping an eye out as well. For the Assassin of course, not anything else, nope, nothing. Were her for the sword chick and only the sword chick, and that's exactly what I've been doing. Nothing else at all.

*Short silence*

Bah who am I kidding, only I have access to this log, no one else can hear this. Fine, I may or may not have also been looking around for any signs........ of cats. Don't judge me! Wait right, only I can hear this. Bah, my own damn conscience is telling not to do this. Look, I'm just looking around to see if Richie was right about cats still existing. That's it, nothing more. Our missions is about the sword chick anyways.

You know what, I'm just gonna go ahead and stop this log now.

 **End log**  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, July 4, 2035.

Happy US Independence Day? Kinda, I guess. All our guys made it back from a supply raid mission, but they didn't have much to show for it - a couple o' boxes and, weirdly, a single banana. None of the guys would tell me where they got it - Has Not said it was "mission critical". Buncha bullshitters, but funny ones.

Advent got pretty much everything else. While that sucks, it's better 'n gettin' a bunch of our guys killed for some lousy supplies. More of them MOXC troops showed up, and I can't help but wonder what they're thinkin', helpin' the aliens. Assholes. We treated 'em pretty rough, from what I could hear over the comms. Good.

Went for a few "beers" with Firebrand, and by "beers" I mean vodkas. I like anyone who can keep up with me when drinkin', an' Firebrand ain't no slouch in that department. We ended up talkin' about her mom - seems Firebrand's mom is alive an' well, hidin' from the scalebacks. Interestin' conversation. Firebrand seemed kinda hesitant to tell me about her, even though she was obviously relieved and pleased to hear her mom was doin' okay. She wouldn't tell me where her mom was, which I totally understand - the woman is in hidin' after all. Not that the aliens would ever try to get info outta a janitor like ol' Max here - waste of an anal probe, if you ask me. Big thing Firebrand said was that her mom used to be a spy. Maybe that's what was buggin' her - how I'd react to that.

Look. I don't try to make judgements about someone's past. I've done plenty I ain't proud of in my life. Her mom was a Russian spy? Well, maybe I was a career criminal. Maybe I was a chronic masturbater. Hell, maybe I was the King of goddam Siam. Point is, everybody's got somethin' in their past they ain't too proud of. What matters is who you are, an' what you're doin', now, I figure. If Firebrand's mom makes her this happy, she's gotta be an all right lady, is the way I see it. I dunno. I ain't never been too good with words. My folks are both long since gone, so I'm glad Firebrand's still got her mother.

None of the above forgiveness applies to the MOCX assholes, however. They chose the wrong side, an' the sided against humanity. That wasn't just some fuckup from their past. They're tryin' to kill other humans in the name of the aliens. That shit ain't forgivable, in my books. They can all hang after this dust up is over, far as I'm concerned.

Well, back to diggin' out the basement. I might just take a swipe at Shen's Gremlin if it keeps gettin' in my way like it has been. Shen'll probably hide me for it, but I'll feel so damn good.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
• BATTLE LOG DECRYPTION CODE ACCEPTED. ACCESS GRANTED.  
June 30, 2035  
Today’s mission was to pull supplies away from ADVENT hands. Stealing from my previous masters is always a joy. We were unable to obtain as many supplies as Commander Odd wanted, and he was disappointed.  
The enemy has started to deploy individuals that can cloak from sight and it made the difficulty rise substantially. Miss Saphir was my assigned battle mate for this mission and I am glad for it. She was very aggressive and made a great showing.  
As Ice was not able to participate in our operation, Wombat was placed in command. She is an enthusiastic leader, but her understanding of ADVENT’s Shield-bearers is lacking. This led to a wasted grenade. Still the operation went smoothly with only a few injuries. We were asked for our best performance, and I believe I gave it my all.  
• Lola

June 30, 2035  
As I expected, Cerberus was still in mourning when the call came to mobilize. I was glad to be able to get out there and do something to avenge everyone hurt, used and killed by ADVENT, and although stealing isn’t the way I’d prefer, just imagining the fury on my ex-master’s faces at the loss of supplies makes me grin. During the mission I picked up a souvenir for Cerberus I think he’ll appreciate; an ADVENT ear and note saying, “Your Grievance is being avenged.” I know the Commander wouldn’t like it if he found out, but Cerberus needs something for closure on Balrog’s death.  
On my way back to the barracks after dropping off my gift I was approached by one of the Avenger’s staff with, of all things, a guitar strapped to his back. He came to tell me that Chief Engineer Shen wanted to see me immediately. I turned to leave, and he called out to me again. I was still cooling off from the battle high of our mission and I might have been a bit snappish at him because when I asked what else he wanted he just stared at me for a moment. I sighed and when he came to himself he asked what kind of music I liked best. I really wasn’t sure how to answer him. I think I had a favorite music once, but ADVENT removed memories of that nature from my mind after my capture. I told him I didn’t know if I had a favorite or not. He then asked if I would be willing to listen to some music to see if I could find my memories of a favorite. After thinking about it I said yes and turned to leave.  
Chief Engineer Shen it turns out wanted my expertise on the grapple attached to my wrist armor for the ‘Spider Armor’ she was developing on the Commander’s orders. I ended up staying up for an hour helping her fine-tune it.  
• LoLa


	21. Ep 21 - Operation Shadow Blade

Ep 21-----Operation Shadow Blade----------------------------------------------------  
July 9th, 2035  
The latest mission to raid a MOCX training facility didn’t go as smoothly as it could have, even worse, we lost another soldier to Advent. This is so incredibly infuriating, seemingly none of my research to keep these soldiers alive has been working. New armor hardly seemed to have stopped Advent, and our new weaponry hardly killed them any faster. I want to say, “Perhaps one of these autopsies will bring us something useful,” but yet the Commander isn’t given me the option to try anything *I* think might be of use. *Sighs* I shouldn’t get upset. Eventually, the Commander will assign me useful research, but until then, I will continue to work on these less than useful projects. Speaking of which, I completed research on modifiable Vektor Rifles, and moved on to something of use: an autopsy of Advent’s MECs, which has provided us with the technology necessary to upgrade our GREMLIN units, and to better understand the Elerium crystals that the Aliens use for power. Perhaps I put too much doubt in the Commander, for the next job he assigned me was to work on decrypting Advent’s mechanical and biological cyphers.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 8th 2035 (Entry #20)

Six wounded, out of which two critical. One dead. At least that bastard Nanofreak didn't live to tell the story.

3D. You will be missed. Rest in peace. You were a good man. And, if anyone says otherwise, I suggest you pack first for a long medbay stay.

I honestly don't know what else to say. I'm just numb. It's not the first time I am coming back with the corpse of one of our own. But this could've been so much worse. Link and Ice could've been dead too. Link was saved by his ... special abilities. And Ice ... thank God for Wombat. One hell of a woman to run across the AO to bring him back from the dead. I just ... I am speechless. From another Russian, thank you for your effort.

Commander, admit it. You elect to bite more than you can chew. You need to stop doing that. Or I will be running out of body bags to put in the Skyranger.

Another mission. Neutralizing an ADVENT VIP. I don't know ... Wish I could just numb myself with some vodka. But I have to fly the Skyranger. Last thing the team needs is a drunk pilot crashing and killing everyone on board.

Let's go, Menace. And do me a favor. Return to the Skyranger alive.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

John "3D" Doe - In Memoriam:

If you're reading this, then I must have died. Gotta admit, it sucks.  
 **He laughs sadly**  
It’s weird, preparing this while I’m still alive, but making it for when I'm dead. 

Well hey, what to say? I hope I went out with a bang, but I likely went out with a fizzle. I hoped for a heroic death, but I likely died cowering somewhere, outgunned or otherwise outmatched. 

To the friends I've made, I'm sorry. I may have been eccentric and rude, but you meant the world to me, more than any film ever could.

Felix - I'm sorry. You were crazy like me, and you always knew just the right level of crazy to keep me in check. 

Havok - I hope I trained you well enough. Lets hope my legacy lived on in you, because I didn't live long enough to make it myself.

Wombat - Apparently you were a good person. It's hard for me to say so, but thanks for all the heals kid.

Crusader, Link, and all our Psi Troops - I'm sorry if I ever gave the the cold shoulder. You might have freaked me out, but I’m sure you were good people.

Firebrand - For all the drinks you gave me at just the right time. Guess that last round is going unpaid.

Commander - If you got me killed, I can't say if I forgive you or not. It's pretty hard to when I'm dead. **Soft Chuckle** I hope you win this war, and I hope you make everyone of those B** pay. What, I can't swear in my memorial log? This program really does suck.

ADVENT, MOCX, The Elders and the Chosen - I hope you scum burn. I hope your death count keeps growing like Armageddon. I hope your machines mess up like Star Trek. I hope your overthrown like Star Wars. And to whoever killed me? F** you you f** b*

John Out, for the final time  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password accepted ----  
\---- Log accessed ----  
\---- User: Lt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

Well....... um. Not really much to say here. We have actually gotten a beat on the Assassin's stronghold. We now know it's location, and fulfilled the mission parameters. So that means no more hunting in silent. HOWEVER, we are unable to return yet as the Hunter's little prank has our comms completely disheveled and weak. We haven't made much progress communicating back with the avenger, and are still trying to coordinate a pick up point. Now things have gotten really boring over here. Were really not allowed to engage anything unless absolutely necessary too. So yea...... things have just been...... boring and empty. If you ask me, not fun at all. In the slightest.

I can only imagine what's been going on in my absence. I mean, things couldn't have gotten that bad, right? Meh, what do I know, as long as we still have the Avenger to go back to when we finally manage to set up a pick up and leave.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 21

Dammit… just… dammit… John, he’s… he’s gone… and apparently any number of others could’ve died too… I mean, Link technically died then the space magic saved him, Wombat was left out in the open and very well could’ve… could’ve… no… no… But John… no such luck. I’m so sorry… you seemed nice from a distance; sure you were referencing what, movies…? A lot of times... always admired that while you were, like, passionate for them, you wouldn’t get on people’s cases if they didn’t understand… You will be missed, and shoot… Cerberus is gonna be pissed once he gets back…

Actually, not sure about pissed… haven’t really seen him sad before, so I dunno what’ll happen… I’ll try and be there though. I gotta be, since again not a lot of things going on with work. We got more supplies sure, and that took time to log, as well as the loot… Didn’t talk with anyone about that because everyone was injured to greater/lesser degrees. 

Ice and Link were probably… close to death… fuck… Wombat was doing… I guess okay…, Crusader was trying to bump up people’s spirits (really liking that man…), Haze was staggering a bit, and… there was John’s body bag… Apparently there was a hearing of his last testament; didn’t attend though… felt wrong. I never really knew him… but even so… just dammit…

Firebrand was nigh unapproachable after it all, and continues to be… She’s really hurting from this, I think anyways… Not even a marathon drinking session… I mean, I wouldn’t be able to last but even so… I guess she just wanted time to herself. I mean, I’m concerned for her… really enjoy it when she’s cracking jokes or snide comments about things; she’s not even doing that. Just…

Gonna stop by the med-bay later, see how everyone is doing… Wombat will probably be up and at em but even so. Heck, even the doctors are most likely feeling it to… and that robot down there might not be the best company for that. And then there’s Jack… don’t know how he’s taking it either – haven’t seen him around that much. I’ll be there for him when we see each other next, for sure…

I don’t even know what happened on the mission anyways aside from those things… loot was brought back; lots of sophisticated stuff but even still… John is not worth that at fucking all.   
This is war. People die. People get hurt…

But really, I would be experiencing this anyways if I left and went to a Haven. It could get attacked at a moment’s notice, or people go missing on patrols, or anything… here is the safest place to be, and man am I glad there’s a bunch of alien armor and several squads of well-trained people between me and the enemy… 

Look, I don’t care that sometimes they mess up and miss shots… they are there, when they could be somewhere else. We’re all here because we want to be… its advantageous for me and heck, they could send me off if I’m not doing my job as well as I should…

You know what? I was afraid about that at the start of this whole thing, but damn… not so much anymore you got that! I don’t want to let these people down, but if I’m not pulling my weight to the best that I can then fuck send me away, or even kill me! This is the most important thing right now… fighting back these aliens. If we aren’t here for this, if we aren’t still fighting, then we lose. And when we lose, we all die. They’re not stopping, neither should we. 

There. I said it. I’m like an extremist now I guess… said I would die for this… this cause… The cause of killing aliens and freeing the world from their influence. And then there’s all the people living in those cities and being with MOCX, and they are dead set on killing us, because we’re the big bad terrorists screwing everything up.

Look, here’s the thing, they don’t know what the aliens are doing… fuck, neither do we, but at least we’re figuring that out. We’re on a track here… who knows where this’ll go…

I mean, what do the aliens want with us, yeah? They could have killed us all, but… they made cities, corralled people into them, and are just having everyone sit around going about their merry and controlled way. Is this like fun to them…? I mean, is there like a big ruling class of space magic wizards running the damn place…?

Look, I want to understand where they are coming from, okay? How else are we to defeat them well if we don’t know how they think and such? Like sure we can just keep throwing people at them and try and whittle them down… I don’t like that though… I mean in fighting, it seems like you can only do so much… gotta make sacrifices to complete the mission… I don’t like that at all, but dammit it seems like that is the case. 

Guess that’s why I’m not up there… hell the Commander is probably feeling all of this too… Look, you’ve gotten us this far, we gotta keeping pushing… No guessing there folks, we gotta win this thing. And now… now we have another reason to.

Rest in peace John… I wish we could have talked… I don’t think I would have gotten any of your references, but I bet they would have been great to hear about. Must have been something good in all of those if you liked them so much…

Okay, well, should probably head over to the medbay sooner rather than later. I’ll be there guys; I got the time…

So long for now log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Lars 'Ice' Visser. Personal Log.

What is one droplet in a river?

Nothing, that's for sure. The river is made out of billions of them. But it takes one droplet too many to overflow the dam. We barely got it out alive, today. Not all of us though. Sergeant Doe... John is dead. I almost followed - the Archon warrior almost made mince meat out of me. I think he broke every bone in my body. I was able to withstand one hit... but not two. 

The mood in the hospital is gloomy. I can hear muffled cries behind the wall, mixed with curses. At times like these, people find something to blame. The aliens, luck, MOCX... I know who I will blame. The others do not know, but I am the sole reason why this mission had almost failed.

I missed my shots, three times. Those were the shots that did not kill the enemy. Those were the shots that left the enemies alive to shoot us back. Those were the shots that killed John Doe. I am to blame. Nobody else. Others are allowed to miss, but not me. Snipers are not supposed to miss.

I will have plenty of time to think on this, I will be staying in this joint for a while, while others do my work for me. If things go the same they did now... they won't stand a chance. Once more, I was a liability to the team. Lieutenant Jay had to put me back into pieces and jolt me with electricity for me to crawl my miserable ass to the extraction point. 

What an irony. I was supposed to watch out for her. Make sure nothing gets past. Instead, I now have one more debt to pay. 

Whatever happens, I will not be broken. We will prevail. For the Motherland. 

End Log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---JULY 4Th, 2035---  
\---11:00pm---  
\---QT’S DIARY---  
\---A LONG WAY FROM HOME---

_I just read what happened on_

_the resistance radio and I’m  
already on my _

_way back home on the_

_Avenger I'm about 20  
miles away; but I'll get there _

_as fast as I can  
I’m sorry but  
family comes first I need _

_more time. What I heard was_

_heard for a long time  
My time is running   
out, I need to get there _

_I need  
to be   
there for them!!!_

_sorry_  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has Not" Forgotten:

Log 14:

There isn't much to say in this log. Well, there is a lot to say but I just don't know what. John sadly left us... My mentor being shot in the head by one of those specters.He might have been a crazy old man, but he was our crazy old man. This was a low blow of the aliens. Sigh I don't know why I'm getting mad. We are doing the same thing to them, Perhaps some of them have someone they consider family. But even so, this was the last straw. This means war.. I will strike them down. Advent, I have a grenade with your damn name on it.

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #2: 07/04/2035

Today wasn't an easy day for anyone in our ranks. It never is, but the hill on our path feel more like mountains every time we lose one of our own. I wish I could say that we should have known it from the start: the first strike I brought against ADVENT flesh was wide and deep, yet too shallow to kill, ripping from me the spirit to flurry my blades as the energy of the fallen dropped across a loud room fallen silent in that moment. Ice, the hero of many crack shots passed, missed a standing target at waist high cover. Firebrand, try as she may, was held back from an early departure by the Commander's order. Worse yet, Shen was the first to greet us in the arrival bay with a coffin and another blow: the Commander had forgotten to offer a new composite mobility armor to Ice, one that may well have turned the tide and seen this skirmish end much sooner.

It's too late to dwell upon what may have been, hindsight will always be perfect vision, yet many have no one to blame but ourselves. It is all too easy to pin our failures up the chain of command, yet when friends fight friends eye for an eye, the whole world shall be blind and the one-eyed man shall be king. 3D... Doe, had been with us as long as long any of us care to remember. It's a shame to see him join our fallen, but no amount of tears shall wash away the stains of blood from this hallowed ground. We're all willing to make sacrifices for the greater good, as many have and many will. Tonight, we pray that we may not need to join them, or that if we shall, it will be to ensure nobody need to ever again.

Crusader, signing off. I need a drink...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #19 - July 5, 2035

Fuck it. Fuck everything. Another mission, another soldier down, and this time, honestly, there was no reason for him to die. The Commander just flat out overlooked the fact that an enemy was still out there and put 3D out in the open and a Spectre had a clear flanking shot on him and took him out too. We also almost lost Ice - who was bleeding out - and Link - who had to use his sustain ability - on this mission as well. Hell, I almost went down, getting pegged by MOCX soldiers twice, but thankfully also getting missed twice after the Commander decided I should take a shot rather than take cover. I missed it, probably because I was rather nervous about standing out in the open. But the Commander is the Commander and you do as he says.

We all have trust in the Commander. Or at least had. I think a lot of that trust has been shaken after the past couple of missions, and especially this one. A lot of seemingly poor choices from not having me in cover, to having 3D in the open, to leaving Ice far in the back, which both made it hard to evacuate and ended up putting him in an unprotected position later on. But the Commander is still the best hope we have of winning this war, but I think there are a lot of grumblings whether he is actually good enough to do it. On the other hand, despite losing five soldiers so far we have never failed on a mission, so SOMETHING is working. But I think a lot of people here kinda feel like he’s treating some of us a bit like cannon fodder.

I got a lot of acclaim on the way back from the latest mission, as well on the Avenger as well since I pretty much saved the life of people no less than three times. Ice twice - getting an Archon Warrior off his back and then later stabilizing him after he was bleeding out - and 3D once by getting a tricky shot on a turret while he was (again) standing out in the open against it.

Overall I feel like I did very well: hit all but the one shot and got four kills. But it’s still a bitter pill to exchange 3D’s life for that.

Anyway, that wasn’t the only mission I’ve been on in the past week either. It’s the first mission that I’ve taken the lead on, which I’m honored by. It was also the first mission where we took out our new Predator armor, which I guess without we would have had a lot more deaths on our most recent mission, including possibly mine. Anyway, we had to mark ADVENT crates to steal supplied and, well, we didn’t do all that well with it. We got 3 of 12 crates.

Even so, we had a lot of good lower ranked soldiers really show off. Calhoun hit all four of her shots, including several really tough one, getting two kills. Van Haaren also was perfect shooting, picking up three kills. I didn’t do TOO bad, hitting 4 of 5 and getting two kills myself.

Also, the proving ground finally got completed. We have a new shiney Spider Suit which the Commander forgot to bring with us on the last mission. Oh, and the Hunter was allowed to sabotage the Avenger’s Comms, delaying the covert op for a week. OH, and we got word that the Avatar project is in its final stages and we need to do...something about it. So this past week has been completely awesome and totally not concerning when it comes to how the Commander has been managing both the tactical and strategic situation.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, July 8, 2035.

Christ, I think Commander Odd was hittin' the bottle pretty hard durin' the last mission. I kinda figured it was gonna be a shitstorm when I overheard him on the bridge, talkin' to Bradford, goin' on about "brewplints", tryin' to say blueprints. It looked bad from where I was sittin' in the cheap seats. Then the mission started, and things really went to hell.

The guys went in to hack a computer to get some stuff for Tygan's eggheads. Seemed simple enough, but the place was just swarmin' with Advent and MOCX forces. A simple ingress turned into a goddam slugfest, an' our guys took a lotta heat. I didn't help that Odd was forgettin' stuff, like what them Archon Warriors do. When a bunch of wounded MOCX bugged out usin' that alien tech of theirs, Odd, nearly freaked out.

Yeah, Odd was probably hammered. I can tell. Guys like me always can. Then 3D got smoked by one of them nano-bastards, an' it was pretty clear from where I was standin' that the Commander didn't have clue one what had happened. The whole raid was a fustercluck from the get go, an' we was lucky to get out as lightly as we did, with only one dead and six pretty badly wounded.

I feel real bad about sayin' all this, because I kinda like Commander Odd, but he stepped in it pretty bad this time. Maybe that overconfidence Firebrand was talkin' about got to him, believin' his own press. I dunno. Like I said before, I ain't no tactician. I just clean up the mess, and today's mess was a nasty one. "This is a goddam nightmare," Odd said. I agree. The Skyranger's hold confirmed that.

Well, I guess the guys will just have to put it behind them. I could've been much, much worse. Firebrand's been in a blue funk since she got back, but I'm almost positive she'll be okay. She even smiled a bit when I told her I might have been the King of Siam in the past. Started callin' me 'His Highness'. Yeah, my mop is my royal scepter, I guess. I'm about as far from royalty as you can get.

Firebrand's off again, bringin' the guys to smoke some high mucky-muck Advent asshole. I'm headed back to the basement. Time for some more royal sweatin' and haulin' crap around.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jack Kenneson

Log 13

For those who don't know, there are a lot of things they don't tell you about working night shift. They don't tell you about the dark. They assume you know what that’s like and don't mind the strange whisperings that go on in the shadows in the world. They don't tell you about the migraines, those are a lot of fun and they hit hard from lack of sleep. But the thing they don't tell you most about? They don't mention the isolation. When you’re alone, your mind can betray you. All that time to think, all that time to ponder over and over how things could have been different. It eats men alive. I worked at a pawn shop night shift for two years. Without my books and my instincts, I’d have been a shell case on the floor, or eaten by a snake a long time ago... The other thing they don't tell you is isolation means you don't always know people. We lost another man today. His name was John. He seemed a merry fellow but I never knew him because of my shift. Now he’s gone. and while I'm sad that the man died, I clearly by no standards feel the same amount of pain as others. I’m just here, alone at night, having my mind betray me by making me feel awful each time it says it could have been her. And worse yet, it helps relieve some of the pain. When I see her, it makes me smile. And there are days I forget we were ever at war. I spend nights imagining what it would have been like to meet her if we weren't at war. I’d still be a pawn shop attendant. Maybe she’d be a pretty face, a girl on a Harley with nothing but road to burn. But I'd be more invisible then. I’m sorry john. I’ll drink for you.

As for news on shipboard, little has changed from my last log. We’re still shielding that power coil for the new room and they might be firing up mech research soon. Wherever that will take us. Ritchie’s the most that changed. Seems stronger. Like something about John but fire in the kid’s eyes. It’s a good look for him. He’s stronger than he knows. For once, even I need some sleep. I’ll finish this last load and get some rest.


	22. Ep 22 - Operation Frost Wheel

Ep 22-----Operation Frost Wheel--------------------------------------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten

Log 15:

Today we watched Purple haze fight on her next mission, I still don't know if I consider it her redeeming herself based on her terrible performance last mission. It got john killed, I am sure of it. But Nothing I can do about that one. She didn't die and even got promoted for her efforts. Hopefully I can show her some of the stuff that john showed me, maybe I can teach her how to be a better grenadier.

But I will say that I am glad that this time none of the members got a wound or anything similar. It means we have some members ready for a next mission if necessary.

Anyway, I have to go on the next mission. Hopefully I won't get such an ugly wound like last time. I will get some payback for john, they will see what he has taught me.

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 16th, 2035  
On our latest VIP recovery mission a not a single soldier was wounded, which is wonderful news considering our previous mission. Including the Advent VIP themself, who was quickly brought to the evac point. As for my research so far, I was able to finally find a way to crack Advent’s encryptions. Sadly for this, it requires equipment we just don’t currently have, hopefully the Commander will construct a facility containing the proper apparatuses necessary for this more advanced research. Until then, I have been forced to work on improving our soldiers sniper rifles.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 1:

Wow I just... Wow. I missed a lot thanks to that delayed Covert Action. Balrog and John died. John, I'm sorry man. You didn’t deserve that. 

And I mean, if such legends like John can be downed, and Balrog can be shot out of full cover, what chance do we have? No stop it, that’s not the sort of thoughts your meant to be curing with this log. 

I guess Cerberus told the Docs about me being troubled, before he went back out on Covert Action (poor guy, he didn't really enjoy the last one). So they recommended this for me, putting down my feelings here.

But how’s it going to help? Beats me. Anyway doctors orders are Doctors Orders, and since I'm stuck down here in the Medbay for a little bit (God forbid I stay down here for long, I might freak out) I might as well. 

There’s not much else to say. An attack on a ADVENT squad went a little bad while we were out there (hence my wound), but we needed the food so it was worth it.

I read some of John's logs that they released after his death. He was a lot more sensible than I'd have thought. Anyway, I'm going out again. Lets roll Menace 1-5.

Heidi signing out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 22

I… I’m not sure where to begin with this one… I mean, sure, the mission. It went really well, no injuries, captured some Advent VIP or something (saw him getting carried away all handcuffed and such) – intelligence guys should have a field day with him. The new specialist Papi Grande just left the loot back in the Skyranger, so I had to go back in it. The so-called “Flying Trout” is still holding up pretty well – apparently its paint job makes Advent anti-air guns too sad to put it out of its misery heh. 

But this is unrelated to that. So I did the whole visit to the medbay thing; had to go in the morning because that was the only time that worked and… well Jacc for one startled me and almost woke up the damn place and there was this guy in the corner. Apparently we’ve talked once before, but that was just over the communicators. 

He seemed like he uses the whole space magic stuff, what with the glowy hands, weird mask, and wispy hair, but no, he’s a sharpshooter. Name is ‘Lovingsight’… and… look, this got weird-ish. Nothing against him, but somehow the guy’s been around. Not sure what else to say than that because it just seemed to extraordinary. I bet John would’ve had a movie character in mind for what he was like – seemed like something straight out of one anyways. 

Had a pretty long conversation, just whispering so that we wouldn’t wake everyone up. Asked a lot of questions… which was weird at first because well he’s a soldier and I’m just a noncombatant little supply gremlin. And again, I assumed wrong. Such joy… But anywhom… talked about the whole soldier/non-soldier thing, the fact that he views his fellow soldiers as family (makes sense come to think of it), then… then…

Asked about, and I quote, ‘any traumatic experiences you’ve had.’ Yeah… that sort of wording… He must have been a therapist in a past life or something to come up with that. Didn’t have the grit to resist though. Told him about Dad. Everything… just there. And then it was out, gone, leaf on the wind…

It seems silly now, holding that in. He said as much too – says we may miss our chance to do so if we just wait around. I dunno… like, it isn’t something to just wave around in people’s faces, create some sort of levels of misfortune. That’ll just make everyone depressed comparing all of that. Guess the point is what I learned from it, and why it happened. 

Thing is, despite what the guy said, its still on me. But… happened when I was a lot younger. 

Guess I’m just dancing around it… pointless.

Okay look, after the war started, my parents and I literally fled into the hills. Dad was a big outdoorsy person, so we could survive probably indefinitely heh. Came across probably the first kinda-haven in the area, and my Mom convinced us to settle down and help out the place. Dad joined with their hunters and Mom was helping out with odd jobs around the camp. She liked filling in for people; wherever needed. 

Anyways, Dad would sometimes take me out on hunts, but then started doing so like every time. Probably because the leaders decided that the young people, like me, should go figure out how they would contribute. Wanted to plan ahead and such and get the plan down. Dad thought I could do it. Pushed me towards it… dragging me out of bed really early to go out, test different conditions and the like. Tried to get me to fight things… kill them…

It… look, I didn’t want to disappoint him, but even still… Last time we were out, had a stretch of bad luck. No game, been out for a long while, little supplies left, and tired. Throat was like a desert, legs like trees. Could probably just sink into the ground if I stopped at all. Dad wanted to go further, and… I said no. Just shook his head… never forget that look he had. 

Even so, in the morning, we set out. I offered to scout ahead as well… just nodded in response. Eventually came across a bunch of noises, like there were people around. Went a bit on and there it was; Advent patrol. Who knows why they were out this far. At this point, I was liable to just collapse on the ground…

Didn’t though.

I… 

I… 

I fucking said “Hey.” Shouted it. The troopers got me, and… I pointed…

Found Dad… looking around crazily at all of us. He looked at me, tears… the tears… aaargh…  
Never saw him again. Longest of time I thought I killed him. You know what? Still do…  
I was just a teen though, different me. It's been 10 years, hell, now 11. Yeah, that’s right, just turned 26 on July 10th! Woo hooo! Another year down heh… another year of living. Something to say in the world right now heh… least where humans are concerned. I mean, we’ve lost people sure…

Oh. Oh no…

Just realized something. Cerberus has been gone all this time… he was paired up with John… Oh god…

I… I don’t know how that’ll go. I mean, Cerberus told me he doesn’t lug around his past with him when we were drinking before the op, but still. Man, not sure if this is even different. We all lost something… all dealt with it in different ways…

Damn.

Well, I’ll be here. Not necessarily on call heh, but still. I’ll have to go check on him…  
Well, now is as good a time as any. Supply room got cleared again somehow by the Commander – bunch of requisitions of late. Shen’s been busy with making a new room; dunno what its supposed to be just yet. Things are still going well with that; with pretty much everything really. People recovering, things being built, things being researched… granted the doom timer is still going down, but apparently there is a plan in place… Shen’s memo said as much. 

Oh, forgot to say something about Lovingsight… after I said all that stuff, asked me what my Dad was like. But then said what he looked like. And fucking hell… apparently he knew my Dad. Look, that whole thing was just… just unreal man…

Not sure what to make of all that. What we do know now is that Cerberus is probably feeling it, and I should help. So there. Gonna go do that now I guess. So yeah. Bye log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

*Begin log*

Well.......a lot happened when I got back, and I mean a lot. Both good and bad. So umm, how about we start with the good stuff first shall we.

Well, for beginners, that covert promoted me to Captain status, so that's, well, really good. Only three others are captain right now, so it feel's special. And with it, came some training for a new sword technique, the ability to move fast enough to strike anyone who dares even get close to me. YOU HEAR THAT YOU CRAZY BLUE SWORD CHICK, I'M EVEN BETTER NOW, DON'T EVEN TRY IT. Eh hem, right, anywho. What else. Ahh right, they apparently pumped out some new armor while I was away, way more protective than the old set. Gotta say, it looks quite sleek, and strong. That will help keep us covered. At least, it should. Oh yea, and some new fancy grapple suit as well. Basically predator armor, but with a grapple. That Hunter is becoming less special by the minute.

But..... I'm afraid there are also some...... bad things that also went down. A lot, all while I was away. Where do I even start with this list. Well, for starters, there's now a THIRD Big blue alien freak, known as the "Warlock", and this one is ever so more boastful than the annoying Hunter. I thought it couldn't be worse, but it is, and he uses nothing but that purple magic stuff. Just great. Let our purple magic users deal with him, I'm after that Assassin chick. But, that of course isn't all. We also lost 2 soldiers while I was away. One was Balrog. Never cared much for him really. I mean, I don't for anyone, but him especially. But the other death, was John. John Doe, my, as the tactical term is, Bondmate. Losing him....... well...... let's just say this is the first time I cared enough about a death. We were good partners in battle, and he kinda matched my level of crazy, a rare commodity to be honest. Now, all the crazy people are gone, except me. [Expletive deleted] great. Well, now every time I see one of them wacky green cyborg aliens things, the "Specter" or whatever, you better believe there mince meat. By me. With a slug or 2 at the face.

Oh yea, and get this, they have me assigned on another freaking Covert op. Just great!!! I didn't even volunteer this time, I was just picked. That's shows me for being nice for once, now they think I enjoy it, and after that last one, I can say I sure as [Expletive deleted] don't enjoy them. *sigh* At least this one is shorter, so I won't be gone too long this time, but I'm sure ain't takin this recorder this time. It's staying here, and locked away for that matter. Welp, time to go I suppose.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Lorraine ‘LoLa’ Lam  
May 27, 2035  
Arrived at the XCOM center of operations today and met with Commander Odd. I won’t lie, I expected… more. However, as the ADVENT were so desperate to have him - and I myself was temporarily in their thrall - I am certain his tactical mind is more than equal to my combat prowess in terms of value. Still, my uncle has worked with him before and I know Commander Odd’s reputation is well earned, even if my first encounter with XCOM was before his return.  
My new battle mates are interesting. There was this one who was wearing a top hat when he came to greet another battle mate, the one wearing the red demon helmet. I suppose they are friends. I had to smile just a little bit at how ridiculous that hat looked. The way some of my new battle mates look is very… Odd. …Not that I have any room to talk. It is getting easier to see myself in the mirror, but it still hurts to see what ADVENT has turned me into on the outside. I am getting better at converting that pain into the revenge I need to fight against these locusts on our planet. So much I wanted to do…  
The Avenger was quite something. There were many sections that were being cleared out and rebuilt, but it was still able to travel. I was shown around by a guy who was dressed like one of the staff. He certainly didn’t have the look of one to go to the front lines. It was good of the commander to have someone ready to help me get settled in. Halfway through our little tour the Avenger departed for what used to be South China. The sudden lurch after we started moving made me feel a little ill for almost an hour. Probably my prior illness’ lingering effect.  
As it was the early hours of the morning and I had a long day of training prior to XCOM’s pickup from the Badger’s Den I decided to turn in. Before entering the barracks I was assigned to though my little tour guide gave me a small map and booklet. I know he was trying to be nice, but I wasn’t known among the Skirmishers for my memory for nothing. He showed me around, and this ship isn’t so big I couldn’t map it in my head. Still, the booklet was nice. I thought it was some XCOM pamphlet, but it instead had a few stories I remember from when I was young. It also had a few I’d not heard of. I’m not sure what his reason is for the book, but a little recreational reading won’t hurt my training.  
• LoLa  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 16th 2035 (Entry #21)

I am happy everyone has returned safely. But I won't be overjoyed. I am trying to be realistic here. There will be missions when I will have at least a body bag in the back. Heaven forbid, but I have to keep things real here. Otherwise, it will just exhaust me emotionally. And I need to be fully functional in order to pilot the Skyranger.

I took care of the tab for 3D. Least I could do. It's strange, how he was worried that his last drink might've not been covered. I guess he was like that. Didn't really know him all that well. Now I wish I would've known him better.

I am due for another contact with Mom in about a week. I am patiently waiting for time to pass between these conversations. I wish I could actually talk to her face to face, not just through a screen. It would be something else, you know. A quick hug, perhaps. But it's too risky. At this point, it really is. John has told me that several times and I told him I got it the first time. But I thanked him nonetheless. Not sure if he's concerned about getting ourselves revealed ... or Mom. Maybe both. Strange how he changed his tune towards her. I didn't ask him why. Maybe, someday, I will.

Engineer escort detail to some workstation. We had one such mission early on. It didn't go too badly. But enemies had changed since then. I am hoping things go smoothly.

Wheels up in five.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #3: 07/16/2035

There is nothing I'd rather do than take the fight back to the foreign hordes that roam our streets, quarter themselves on our planet and insist we are nothing more than a blight on their grand plans for humanity... But there is very little fighting that can be done from the inside of an infirmary bay. The resting and waiting forces me to bide my time, honing my thoughts to ensure that the moment I am summoned, I can perform. These burns, they do not hinder me, they only embolden my resolve, make the fire inside me burn bright! It will be some time yet until I am free to resume my usual duties... But for now, I am content to be off my feet.

Again, it is seldom that I am given the chance to observe the goings on of the ship's operations; this is the first time I can recall that I've not been sent on an assignment as it has come up. Many things I see... Make me worry, really. The large, foreboding letters 'AVATAR' next to a ticking down clock, all the while the Commander sits in his room, brooding, not striking at the heart of the operation we've known about for months now? It resumes ticking, even as we stand poised to strike... Somewhere else. I cannot say I am the foremost mind in leading a resistance, I am familiar enough with some who are to hear their words echo in the back of my mind: 'something is wrong, there is no time left to bide,' they cry! They tell me this, I tell them that there will be time yet for their opinions to be heard. 

As I speak, I'm being ordered to the Engineering Bay, I've been issued a new set of weapons that the Commander believes will suit me well. We shall see: what little practice I get will only make me strike fairer and more true. That being said, I notice that there is another instrument of... Corporeal intrusion, left unused for some time. Shen insists the Commander does not want to utilize it until the time is right. I do hope he isn't leading us astray in this time most dire. I must have faith, but it is hard to believe when what you have seen stands between it and you.

Crusader, until we speak again.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #20 - July 12, 2035

Finally, a good mission. We were tasked to go out and capture an enemy VIP. Luckily ADVENT was pretty light on their patrols. They had three separate patrols, and sent in a reinforcement group, but we were able to isolate all of them and took them down pretty easy. I didn’t do all that much but I did nail the one shot I was able to get off, killing the sectoid. I also had the burden honor of carrying our very unconscious friend from the battlefield.

I have to stay that I’ve been busy. Three missions in the span of 10 days. I feel fine but the doctors decided that I should probably sit the next mission out just to give me a break. They’ve also told me to go light on the physical activity for a few days as well. Bah! There goes my gym time AGAIN.

Also had a good time in the bar with Banks and Richie, at least for the couple hours between when Banks came back from his covert op and before he had to go on his new one (I know that feeling). Had fun getting drunk and messing with Richie. He’s still so skittish. I need to pry him out of his shell haha. Although perhaps I shouldn’t pay for with a giant hangover the next morning when I try...


	23. Ep 23 - Operation Sacred Gift

Ep 23-----Operation Sacred Gift---------------------------------------------------------  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 2:

Well that mission was the most nerve wracking I've been on. For some reason the Commander ordered me to wear our old Kevlar armour instead of the new Predator armour. I'm not often going to question the Commander, but that was very scary. I also saw the scariest alien of them all - I think it's called a Bio Faceless? It just burst out of a person - Well, not quite, it transformed from the person but still - and just looked like a literal pile of trash. You have to see it to understand, it was horrifying.

The mission location (Underground sewers) was horrible as well. Cramped, smelly and cold. Not for long in fairness, cause we used a lot of explosives down there, but still. It reminded me of... before. We also had our ranks bolstered somewhat by an ADVENT Defector - as if I needed to keep an eye on anything else, let alone having an enemy in our ranks. Still he was very useful, and he didn't turn on us. I'm sure the Skirmishers helped him. We also had the Resistance Operative to help us hack the objective, and they did it brilliantly, helping us look for a nearby Resistance Cell. 

Back at base I wasn't long out of action. Cerberus came back from his Covert Action (He acted quite suspiciously, scurrying off to his room before going to the Medbay) and got us a lead on how to keep knowledge out of the Hunter's hands. Me and Link are apparently heading in together to counter this, and so I'm worried. With just the two of us, and neither of us being a Specialist, it's going to be hard work. let's hope the Commander knows what he's doing. 

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson - Log 23  
Argh… head hurts so much… mission accomplished with Cerberus sure, but apparently I ended up passed out on the flight deck. Don’t remember who woke me or anything… but thank you to whomever did that for a couple reasons. Firstly obviously for not writing me up for loitering or whatever, but secondly… for helping me with this... this letter… Just got done giving it to Brigitte… whoever you are suggested I write it. For Wombat… Its for Wombat… Guess I should start from the beginning… Last night when Cerberus got back he went to the bar; conveniently I was also there just getting water. Started asking him about the mission, then Wombat showed up. I hadn’t worked up to telling him about John and Balrog; and Wombat beat me to the punch. I was right to be worried I guess, ‘cause Cerberus… seemed like he actually cared it happened… Cobra came in then as well – we both agreed that this wasn’t normal for him – makes sense to trust her with that since she went on the op with him. So, it took some doing, but we were able to calm Cerberus down from all of that… team effort in my opinion. Then though with things settling down, here comes Wombat… she referenced that whole incident in the exercise room, when I looked away and left the room because she wasn’t wearing anything while doing so. Cerberus didn’t understand it, and… and I explained it… all of it… I thought at the time that I had really embarrassed Wombat ‘cause she facepalmed and all, but apparently, looking back, no. Even so, it just grew and grew in raunchiness, probably helped by the alcohol heh. Look, I… I’m not one for those kinds of jokes, and I really thought at the time that I had been mean to Wombat. And at the time I did realize that they were just having fun, but… I can’t really contribute to it… felt like a killjoy just sitting there. So, I tried to leave, but they pulled me back. And Wombat… went a bit further and actually sat on my lap to prevent me from escaping haa… She did get involved in a drinking game with Cerberus, so that let me off the hook somewhat. Then the booze started kicking in. And she said some things… things about me… I… I’m not used to advances like those, and, well, I still think it was the alcohol talking. May not have even known what she was saying, and probably would never say things like me without being drunk. I didn’t want to believe it and go through with anything like that if she truly wasn’t up for it. It… it felt like they were making fun of me… that I was the big joke for not being able to accept and laugh along. Felt like I was just dragging them all down for not getting it. And then… Wombat got it in her head to sit on my lap again. This time though, geez… she… took off her shirt. Had to look away, they were like ‘just enjoy it’ but… look, I’m not used to it I guess… that whole stuff is… its private to me, okay? She… she did get off and seemed… sad I think…? Could’ve been joking too, teased me that I didn’t think she was pretty… Just all piled up… not getting the jokes, having fun at times yeah, but lot of the times not with everyone else… I was drinking more than I have before… Just… snapped… Just ran away. Left them. After that, must have went down to the shooting range ‘cause the range master sent me a message today saying that he’s got my gun. Apparently, just fired off a bunch of shots willy-nilly without ear protection – probably why my ears were bleeding – but then broke down and cried under the table. Threw my gun into the range then ran away to the tarmac. Must have passed out then. Dammit… how mature, yeah? What a fucking reaction that all was… Oh well, it's in the past like Cerberus said. So right now…? Nursing my head of course… guess I know my drinking limit now haaa, and… and… hopefully the letter makes it to Wombat. And again, thanks, whoever helped me to write it…. It's out there now, and probably does a better job explaining things than if I were to go up and talk to her. I’ll work on that too… the whole talking about things like that… Phew, okay… who knows how it’ll go, but its out of my hands now. Can’t let those thoughts just remain inside me… like QT said, gotta let them out. Man… just hoping she understands… Well, I should be going for now. No mission yet, but I’m sure one will crop up soon… Hopefully it goes as well as the last one. Bye then.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 19th 2035 (Entry #22)

Is it me or does the Speaker sound like a sore loser in his propaganda speeches following our successful missions? Yeah, I am pretty sure of it. I think others are amusing themselves with those speeches too.

Anyway, this one went alright. Took some wounds, but Crusader and Has Not will be fine soon enough. And the She-Ninja went back to her masters with her tail between her legs. And a few cuts and holes too. It was pretty dicey for a while, but the squad did good. For whatever reason though, Cobra still had her Kevlar Armor on though. I mean ... what was up with that? Someone messed up there. Big time.

Only really had time for some Skyranger maintenance, some sleep and a quick drink at the bar before Central called out another mission. Already? Well, alright. Not going to complain. But I've seen Cobra stepping on the loading platform just now. Still in Kevlar! Commander, come on. Check the load-outs. We can't send her out like that. Especially since it's a 2-man mission. It's crazy. Do I have to spare spare Predator Armors in the cargo hold now to cover for such goof-ups?

I swear I am not taking off with Cobra equipped like that. No funking way. It's suicide.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed -----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

"Ok, well, that covert could have gone better. Came back with a scar to boot, didn't feel awfully well either. But that's ok, I guess, because we managed to have a little more fun this time. We had to search out another opening for one of the guerrilla ops missions, and believe it or not, we found one, now it's up to them to follow through and make the magic happen, and counter, well, whatever it is. I think it's something Hunter related. Anywho, we got a little more action this time, and didn't take nearly as long, so I'm still sane. Oh yea, and that injury I talked about, not bad thankfully. Merely got grazed on my arm and side, so more or less, I just need to wait till the mag burns heal there. I'm still more than capable of being mobile. Besides, I never record these anywhere besides my room anyway, I don't trust anywhere else on this flying boat, especially not the infirmary. And this time, the team didn't mess up while I was away. Seems they got their heads together after that one horrible mission. Now then, they also had so-"

Meow  
"What the? Hey no shush!"  
Meow  
"No, no!! Arhg, well great, now that's in the log. Just great. Sigh Fine, I maaaaaay have nabbed me...... a cat while we were on our return back. I saw it, and I guess I must have just, reacted on reflex. I just..... took it with me. [Expletive deleted] my conscious must have gotten the better of me. Now just all the more reason to ensure my room stays locked. I can NOT have anyone coming in and seeing a cat. God that would be so weird, and I would not hear the end of it. Oh wait, of course I could, by punching them. But of course I can't do that, so room, locked.  
Meow  
Yes, yes, you’re cute. Now I need to do some important things now though, something I think needs to be righted.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #4: 07/19/2035

Another day passes, another welcome surprise of assistance showing just how well bound our efforts have become. The past mission began as it ended, quite well! Despite my admittedly poor performance (a father can only spin around so much with his daughter before he becomes dizzy, the Elder’s chosen put this on full display to great effect) and the fact I have been once more admitted to the Medbay, our efforts were redoubled by a member of a local resistance cell… And an ADVENT turncoat. That is not to say I don’t appreciate their assistance, they were instrumental in our victory… But I found myself glancing at them in the midst of cross fire, on the off chance they turn their arms on me or anyone else alongside them. My distrust of the aliens is not misfounded, I will not be well adjusted to the idea of sharing a fight with them for some time, even in the case of our Skirmisher. Just… Not yet.

Regardless, the Commander’s flippantry was once more put on display: we were ushered off to Firebrand while Cobra was outfitted with old ballistic armor and absentmindedly offered our one Skulljack for the mission… To a Sergeant specialist no less! Perhaps I’m just jealous, but if one is expected to deploy it in the midst of battle, why not offer it to someone who would likely be there without coincidence? The weapon would fit nicely above my gauntlet, Arctic Wolf is well behind enemy lines, but his services are essential. Even many of our rangers would be a better choice than someone so removed and so… Green. Seasoned soldiers may snap in two, but until that point they remain solid, someone like Papi would break oh so easily, yet not completely, splintering rather than a clean cut. It worries me, thinking of the vested responsibility that the Commander offers them, only to see them waver and to never fully recover.

Speaking of wavering, I’ve become much more fond of Wombat as of late! I… Suppose I should leave it at that, for all of our sakes-- That’s the sound of the Skyranger. Is there to be another mission so soon? I hope for their sake that the Commander bids them well, and if Cobra is to be sent out once more, he remember to offer her the best protection Shen has extended to the rest of us. The flesh may be weak, but the will remains strong!

Crusader, disposed to bed rest once more, until next time.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 19th, 2035  
Though it did not go as well as our mission three days ago, this mission was till a success, with only two soldiers getting wounded. Though I have been assured they will make a quick recovery. The Commander continued to construct a relay tower in a nearby resistance haven, making it his fourth or fifth. Hopefully this means the network encryption I helped to create has been keeping Advent out. Sadly, I have yet to make a breakthrough with my modifications to the sniper rifles.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 24

Man… it’s been a weird 24 hours or so… but even still. Look, I’m taking a break…

Had a talk with the shooting range guy about everything that happened, and he suggested that I step back a bit, relax. I wish that I could do it here… but I just can’t, okay? Even if I were to hide myself in the supply room, I’d still be worried about what’s going on all around. So I figured, I should get away for a bit from the Avenger.

I’ve talked to Shen about this, and she’s allowing me to be on leave. Sorta surprised at that… maybe just wants to replace me heh. Guy called Dominic is going to be the supply officer now; haven’t met him, so I hope he’s nice to everyone. Shooting range guy gave me some shells for protection and such along with a fresh set of civilian clothes. Not supposed to talk about my work here at all, I’ll just be a normal outcast out there. 

I’ll be back when the Avenger comes around again, or when the supplies get delivered at the end of the month – Shen gave me a transponder thing to activate for either of those people to hone in on. Its built it to this sort of radio thingy that also can tune into the signals of nearby havens on the network in case I’m in trouble. 

Couple weeks should do it I think. Never really traveled outside of the US, so this’ll be fun. Got some pointers on good things to eat so I won’t starve, and I got my shotty along with advice on things to avoid. And hey, it’s not like I don’t have any experience with being out there – hunted with my dad for years; granted in California but still. The black bears around here are apparently nothing compared to the grizzlies I’ve seen before. 

So, yeah, I guess this is goodbye for now. Don’t worry posterity, I’m not forgetting you… still got that audio recorder so yeah, I’ll document some things or thoughts. 

Speaking thereof… I know that Cerberus and Wombat will have a thing or two to say to me once I return… Better be ready for that ha. 

Man, I don’t think I’ll die, but still… the world has gone to shit a little. Should I make like a last rights or something? Like a will? I mean, I don’t have anything to give anyone, but still. Think I made myself clear to Wombat, but who else? 

Okay, Jack, I really enjoy talking with you with the times that we could. Hope you enjoy many more books to come, and that Dominic is nice to you. 

Cerberus, know you’re probably gonna hate me for this, but I consider you a friend. Was just joking that you were my only one yesterday, but still. I bet we don’t see eye to eye on what a friend is, but I guess for me it means that I like you. 

Brigitte, thanks for being friendly with me. Give Gustave a big hug for me, and good luck with your next project! 

Ms. Shen, thanks for giving me a chance with all of this, and thanks for letting me go on leave. Please send this out if I don’t come back.

Ah hell… Wombat… just wanted to be friends, ok? Thanks for always seeming to welcome me with a smile… and for being decent to me. I know you meant well. 

And in general, if I don’t come back… oh well, alright? Just got unlucky probably. Please don’t feel that you could have done anything, but dammit I’m set on this. I will figure things out. I will try to think this all through. I’m sorry that I can’t be with you then or now… I just don’t think I would be of much help or frankly healthy in the condition that I was. Even though it was unlikely that I would meet my end, it doesn’t matter. We all need to help each other kick alien ass. We have to keep trying and persevering, or else the aliens win. We are humanity’s last hope to survive. Fuck it. We’re XCOM, we may die, but its for all of us. We just have to keep trying. If we keep doing so, we won’t fail. 

Goodbye for now, or forever. I’ll either come back better, or not at all. It’ll be fine either way. 

Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, July 19, 2035.

This machine that I record on is weird. I dunno what happened, but my last log disappeared. Don't really matter much, I suppose. Not like the Commander's gonna listen to what a janitor has to say, anyway. Still, I hope it doesn't happen again. I wanna keep a record of all the stuff that I see goin' on around here. Who knows? Maybe one day, it'll be useful to someone.

The guys did all right in the last mission, so that's all good. Couple of scrapes, but nothin' too serious. Even the Assassin couldn't do much to stop our guys, and the egghead they brought with them got some good shots in on the bad guys. Looks like the Commander laid off the bottle for that one, but I'm still kinda concerned about him. He forgets stuff, a lot, like the fact that one of our guys had a Skulljack on 'em. He's been doin' okay, but one day it may come back to bite him on the ass. Hope not.

Speakin' of weird, one of the Advent soldiers joined our guys for the mission. Maybe the aliens are crackin'. It'd be nice, but the other aliens fought like demons, so I ain't gettin' my hopes up yet.

Had some quick beers with Firebrand between missions. Actual beers this time. We had a laugh about the Speaker whinin' about the aliens gettin' smacked down. Funny.

Saw Cobra gettin' ready to leave for the next mission, wearin' Kevlar instead of the Predator armor. What is she thinkin'? She's gonna be in for a world of hurt if she don't change her gear. 

Dammit, the bar's runnin' low on booze again. The guys really plow through that stuff. I'll get in touch with one of my contacts to get some supply in. Well, gotta get back to cleanin'. Work never ends around here.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Eirilian 'Praetorian' Darksky  
July 15, 2035(Episode 23):

My first actual combat mission with the Commander. I can see why we’ve been winning a lot lately, he is good at what he does. Of course, I was nervous as all get out and missed a few crucial shots. I even had one of those face...things and I whiffed it! Ugh! That would have been amazing, and because of that I wasn’t promoted. I can’t believe it, I’ve made that shot a thousand times, and I miss. I didn’t even get a single kill out there, even with that crazy chosen. I didn’t know she could do any of that, the Reapers would love to have her powers I bet, I mean it’s crazy that she can disappear and reappear that fast. We didn’t even have time to blink before she leapt into high cover again.

I feel like I was woefully unprepared for what I saw, but my next mission will be much better, I can feel it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
Name: Subject BC1015  
Operation: [REDACTED] (Alias: Sacred Gift)

In the name of liberty and the spirit of freedom for humanity, today’s mission was a success! I am glad I was able to be of service to XCOM’s operation, not to mention, the network will be ecstatic to know of my success. Not to mention I can rub it in Axia’s face that I dealt the stopping blow to the Elders’ Assassin.

Whilst in the middle of crossing fire with my former allies, I did take note of two soldiers who were seemingly iffy around me as I was pulling the trigger. I think it was that blonde woman with the standing hair and that psionic wearing that gold-colored helmet. It’s never a new thing to see that many in the side of the resistance to be distrustful of us. After all, no matter how much we try to forget about it, our hands will always be dirtied of the atrocities we were forced to commit under the will of the Elders.

We’ll make them all pay for what we were forced to do.

I did feel a slight bit of pity though for [REDACTED], who was injected with the biological augmentations which forced a metamorphosis on him. While under the mask, I felt the horror that came through his squad’s face when they realize what was done to him. Truly, not even the worst of us deserve the faith of being experimented on with that horrible augmentation.

Also, as I was aboard the Skyranger, on the way back to XCOM’s headquarters (I joined in because I intended to deliver more intel), I noticed that aforementioned spiky-haired woman seemed to be even more afraid of me. I only kept quiet during the trip, but I saw that she kept eyeing me for some reason.

Was she expecting me to turn into one of those biological monstrosities?

I will need to remind myself from now on, that if a commanding officer offers me a “method to improve my combat situation”, I’ll just run away and defect completely. Besides, after taking the Elders’ Assassin down, I feel that maybe those augmentations wouldn’t be worth the price of sacrificing my sanity.

I was able to deliver the intel to [REDACTED] before requesting XCOM to have me returned to the field. I intend to lie low for a while, and luckily, I found no tracking devices on my suit this time.

I will report back to the network in a few more days again, before taking on another mission.

And I truly thank XCOM for giving this opportunity to serve and fight by their side.

IN THE NAME OF HUMANITY!


	24. Ep 24 - Operation Storm Killer

Ep 24-----Operation Storm Killer--------------------------------------------------------  
Log Entry #5: 07/23/2035

For some reason, attending the debrief of our fireteam’s sojourn to the depths of the ADVENT machine once again have brought to mind the phrase ‘big things come in small packages’. Frankly, I’m glad I still have a sense of humor about me, had I not made a remark about the dispatched Puppeteer and ADVENT insistence on wearing their rear ends like crowns, we may have had to sit through much more! It was worth the reprimand, anything for a smile in a time so grim.

Still, the clock looms over us. We are running short on time before the ultimate goal of the alien occupiers comes to pass, and as the counter whittles away, so to is our ability to combat it, as the Commander has been brought to heel by the Reapers and Volk for assistance once again. Ice is unoccupied but was put on reserve for that mission, as we must upturn the facility in a mere four days, Cerberus and Link remain under the diligent care of our medical staff. Myself…

I worry if the Commander’s insistence that I lead this mission is a testament to his confidence in my abilities or his desire to keep me from personally rendering the blacksite inert. Should I be wounded now, he would have no choice, so I intend fully on returning without so much as a scratch. If their blows manage to find me by this time tomorrow, my name shall not be MacAuley, but Meyer! Smile as you will, you know who you are. I actually did listen to your ramblings about wars passed, take solace in that dear friend!

Crusader, until I return.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 23rd, 2035  
It seems the mission the Commander sent out four days ago was without purpose. The Commander was under the impression that this operation would somehow help prevent the Chosen from sharing information, but it seems that he was too late in starting the mission. This means we have wounded soldiers for no real reason. As well as this, the Chosen Assassin sabotaged our covert op, meaning they will be out for longer. I have almost finished my research on these sniper rifles, so let us hope they prove useful.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 22nd 2035  
Log of Dr. Alva Raven

"Stressed doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling currently. With the avatar project mere days, yes you heard me, DAYS!! From approaching completion we're going on another mission that is not the facility to take away progress. The Commander had better know what he is doing because all I see is bullshit! Fucking bullshit!! I've grown tired of this game of hide and grow, we should be striking the aliens where it hurts while we still can!!!"  
He sighs, and a round bang is heard of a fist hitting metal.  
"My patience has been lost. I am worried we won't do it. We all were told to have faith in the commander but some, including myself have... doubts. I have hope, but there are sometimes I wonder if it is misplaced. No...those are traitorous thoughts...I may as well accept my thirty pieces of silver while I'm at it."  
He chuckles.  
"Sniper rifle upgrades...nothing from what I have heard about the corpses witch fill cold storage to the brim. I worry....I have to get back to work. I hope this mission goes well, Good luck soldiers, I trust your ability."  
"Dr. Alva Raven, signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 3:

That mission was actually more nerve wracking than the last one. Not only did we have another "defector" (them not talking doesn't help me trust them), but the Commander still didn't equip me with Predator Armour for reasons unknown to me. This really came to a head when I had to make a mad dash for the objective, taking a swipe from the Faceless in the process. The feeling of its claws ripping into me still makes me shudder now. Thankfully Link healed me up, and the next time it swiped it missed both of us. I just... urgh.

I forgot to mention last time, but me and Wombat went and had a bit of a "girls trip" after the previous mission. I wont say a lot, but it was certainly the most fun I've had in a long time.

Time is running out on the AVATAR project. If we don't do something soon, all our previous efforts will be for naught. Now I know I'm one for worrying, but that's a serious concern. I hope the Commander has a plan.

Apparently the Reapers have a mission for us, and it sounds like a lot of people need our help. Sadly I can't go out as the Docs aren't sure on my condition (I'm fine, but they won't let me go) , but our other Infantry are going out for some experience, as well as some of our snipers. Considering the sensitivity of the mission, I think everyone would prefer more high ranks, but they're still injured for now. Good luck Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 23rd 2035 (Entry #23)

It's a good thing I got a hold of Shen quickly. This was an emergency. Two people, one without proper armor (what the hell was the Commander thinking) against ADVENT. Suicide all over it. I stalled the take-off for a couple of minutes, while Shen patched me through to Betos. The Head of the Skirmishers wasn't too happy at first, but she understood the situation and promised someone would be there to assist. Sure enough, a Gunslinger showed up at the drop-off point and he/she proved invaluable in completing the mission without casualties. I said 'without casualties', because there were injured. Both Cobra and Link. Cobra could've been dead if not for Link's medkit. I owe Betos a drink or two as well next time she drops by.

Jesus, I swear that Commander drives me up a tree sometimes.

It was my birthday yesterday. Mom called. Like I expected her to. It was good to see and hear her. It would take quite a bit of time before I will be able to actually see her in person. Video conversations are nice but ... it's not the same. Still ... I appreciate this. A lot. Shen excused herself for not being able to give me a present. Getting Betos on the line was a present enough. I told Lily that and she just smiled and went back to work.

Reapers need help. Another mission with zombies. That Avatar timer is still ticking and not in our favor. I hope the Commander knows what he's doing. Not really holding my breath ... See the whole Kevlar situation. I need a plan B for a quick evacuation, in case things go beyond South Pole.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

"Well........ bloody [Expletive deleted] . Things are not going well, at all, and it sure has me rightfully irritated. How so you may wonder (I say to myself). Well, let's start with the obvious. That guerrilla op that the team went on? Pointless. Absolutely pointless, because apparently, the Dark Event that they were going to counter, it went into effect before they even landed. Which means whatever they managed to do on the mission, must have been a fake. Sure would seem like it, since Advent presence was smaller. Smaller Advent = The job got done and they could have been ready to leave for all we know. So be basically came in, and killed aliens for no reason, and hacked god knows what file, maybe some new burger recipe, god if I know. Oh yea, and because of that, that essentially means our whole covert was also pointless, which in turn, also means me getting shot on Covert was for nothing. COME ON!!!  
Short Silence  
"And to make matters worse, that doom counter keeps on going down, closer and closer to being 0. I don't know about you, but when you only have a few days left, things can get, let's say, stressful. Sleeping has been a bit more rough, tensions are obviously higher among some of us, and we are just still sitting here, waiting. The Commander better have a plan together to do something soon, or else all will be for naught, and believe me, I didn't join for that to happen. I'm already annoyed as is that the Guerrilla was all for nothing, this would just be much worse.  
sigh followed by a small meow  
"Well, at least I have you now. Your presence has been...... helpful with this current scenario"  
"I need a drink"

end log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #21 - July 19, 2035

Two missions again this week, although I didn’t go out on either of them, unfortunately.

The first mission was to escort a resistance operative to hack a computer, which went as good as it could go, probably, especially since the Assassin showed up. Merlin must have the same luck I do when under fire since a couple of Bio Assault Troopers took a swing at him and missed. The Assassin did nail Crusader, but he’s not out for too long. Otherwise, everyone cleaned up the ADVENT mess pretty well.

The second mission was a bit more interesting. Situations on the ground meant we could only send in two people: Link and Cobra, again. They both took some hits, but they were able to barely complete the objective and get out, with an assist from another defector.

Cobra really shined on both missions, going a combined 18 for 20 and getting six kills. Go her! 

Speaking of Cobra, I’ve been hanging out with her a quite a bit more this week. We had a conversation where I talked about the swimming hole I used to hang out at in New Guinea, so we decided if there was anything like that nearby where we were. There wasn’t anything quite like that but there was a place a couple streams came together and made a sort of pool, so we both went there and chilled and swam and hung out and got to get to know each other better. She’s pretty awesome, I have to say. As most people around here, she had some bad history with ADVENT, but hers is particularly unique. We talked about how we’re two of the biggest oddballs of the group given where we came from, and stuff like that. I’d like to hang out with her some more if I can.

Otherwise, I guess we got some new gadgets this past week. We finally got a skulljack, which we haven’t really been able to use yet. I also got my GREMLIN upgraded by Chief Engineer Shen.

There’s some other stuff about the Commander that I kind of feel like fuming about a bit too. I overheard a couple of the Engineers talking about how they didn’t understand the Commander’s decision to build the Training Center on top of the Power Coil. They realized it was important, but that for various reasons it just doesn’t make sense and they wondered who was advising him. Maybe they were just complaining to complain, but it seems like it’s another questionable decision by the Commander.

Also, the last mission we just went on, apparently the Dark Event we were trying to counter was already implemented by the time the team was sent. So we got some intel out of the deal, but there was no actual way of completing our primary objective, and Cobra and Link were put in danger for very little reason.

C’mon, Commander!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 25

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘July 14th: Two days out’]

There is a sounds of someone walking over a dirt ground and clearing away leaves.

“There, that… about… does it…” 

Light panting can be heard.

“Alright, hello posterity, European Survivalist Extraordinaire Richie Johnson here! Been out here for a couple of days now and haven’t died, so I should probably start documenting this.”

He chuckles.

“Bet Cerberus wouldn’t believe I lasted this long, nor Wombat for that matter heh…”

His voice trails off.

“Anyways, its kinda been quiet so far. Lot more than I would have thought… Strange. Well, that’s been good since I haven’t really encountered anything. That’s not so bad since I got a bunch of these.”

A wrapper crinkles and there is a crunch.

“Ah, man…” Chewing ensues, then a swallow. He coughs. “Ugh man… I mean, better than nothing huh… Good ‘ole ration bars. Thanks Shen…” 

“Okay, so aside from that, it definitely appears the terrain around here is mountainous. There are trees sure, and some foliage on the ground. If I had to guess, I’m either between Spain and France, or in the Alps…” 

“Dad told me about them a while back; apparently he hiked through both when he was younger, before he met Mom. Didn’t really like the fact there were trails in the Alps that had like motels along the trails… always went to that instead of talking about going between Spain and France. It ‘destroyed the spirit of hiking’ or something…” 

He laughs warmly. 

“Speaking of things that Dad said, been trying to remember all of his advice with being out here. Watch the ground, food away from camp up high, small fires… Wish he had a plan for that, but he just said that there isn’t a good way to hide the smoke. Oh well.” 

His voice trails off. After a tiny bit.

“Probably should get that going anyways – have some dry stuff right here, gimme a minute…”

Loud crunching, then it stops. Sound of foliage and a log getting placed. There is a distant:

“Don’t need matches when I got this.”

This is an understated clink, and a series of loud blows. After a couple repetitions of that, a faint crackling is heard. The footsteps return somewhat and there is a sound of someone wiping their hands on fabric.

“There we go, small stealthy fire heh. Anyways, what was I saying…? Not much I guess, since there doesn’t seem to be much out here. One would think no company, yeah…? Wrong again I guess… somehow Firebrand slipped me a communicator… dunno how, really nice though.”

There is a slight pause.

“Had her agree not to tell anyone she was calling… hopefully anyways. Her mom was a spy after all!”

He laughs.

“Still, really decent of her; didn’t really know how much she liked me evidently. Ah well, doesn’t matter I guess, because here she is at a click of the button. Not going to bother her that much, but I asked her to fill me in if any missions go through and what would happen…”

He sighs.

“Maybe that defeats the point, but better for not worrying anyways. I’ll know if someone gets… taken out…”

His voice trails off. He is quiet for a minute, but then pshaws.

“Its war, people die. I’ll be there for whomever is there when I get back. Gonna get some sleep now I think… man it’s pretty out here at night, but should get started early in the morning. Covering ground is a good way to not go crazy out here ha. Guess that means Richie out.” 

[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
Name: Subject AB0911 (Alias: Axion Ferel)  
Operation: Thumping Thunder (Alias: Storm Killer)

Somewhat, I’m very confused at the moment. Today’s mission was definitely a lucky one for me, I got out unscathed, but I really question the fact of how I was able to do so.

Ugh.

Today’s mission was overall a success. XCOM’s two operatives were able to stop the data transfer, but both of them came home wounded. I’ll be frank; the presence of the Faceless was a miscalculation on my part. I had infiltrated the scene a few days prior and had already notified the network when suddenly, the officer that was with me hauled in two of them.

Note to self: next time, wait a little longer to notify the network.

I didn’t really get to know both of their names, but as far as the network intel told me, the two XCOM operatives that were sent down there were an infantry soldier and a psionic.

Their commander was seemingly all too happy to have my presence there, as what I have heard over the comms. I kept quiet about my suspicions, only for it to be confirmed when the psionic started panicking.

I was nearly turned into a decoy meant to the take shots of that Specter and that Sectoid Puppeteer, when suddenly; a lot of things went off course. One of which was the aforementioned Puppeteer completely ignoring me and taking a shot at the infantry unit.

I now completely question if these Sectoids were as intelligent as the Elders thought them to be. Or maybe the Puppeteer thought I was simply lulling the two XCOM operative into a false sense of security, despite the fact I shot him in the face with the Mag Rifle at point blank.

Talk about bad signal reading.

Anywho, there after the mission, I rode aboard the Skyranger, saw the two operative going into the infirmary, before handing over a good bit of intel to a trusted contact of ours in the Avenger. Hopefully, the next mission for me won’t be far from today.

I requested XCOM to let me get off in the next city, so I could communicate with other members of the network, and now we’re on our way there.

Rest assured, the pursuit for humanity’s freedom will continue.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, July 23, 2035.

Whole bunch of sh... stuff goin down lately. Sorry, I gotta watch my mouth with these things, I guess. Anyway, Cobra and Link went off to do some hackin', with Cobra in that crappy Kevlar armor. I figured it was gonna go bad pretty quick, but we got lucky - one of them dissident Advent goons, a gunslinger, showed up to give our guys a hand. I'll never trust those alien creeps, but he did okay. Helped our guys get out of there alive, although both Cobra an' Link got hit. Link suffered a few of them psionic attacks - you could hear him panickin' over the comms more 'n once. Poor guy. Could'a been worse, I suppose. Good thing it wasn't. Close one, certainly.

Found out it was Firebrand's birthday the other day, just in the nick of too late. Dammit, why do I always find out about these things too late? Well, I left her note on her bunk after she took off for the latest mission, sayin' the next couple'a rounds at the bar are on Ol' Max when she gets back. She deserves them. I heard some scuttlebutt sayin' she got a call from her mother. Good for her. Probably brightened her day.

The Speaker seemed to losin' it a bit on the radio after our mission, which was kinda funny to hear. I gotta start listenin' to those announcements more often. They're always funny.

That Doom Clock is gettin' worrisome. Four days until... whatever. Somethin' bad, for sure. Commander Odd better bet on it, or all this is gonna be for nothin', probably.

Out.


	25. Ep 25 - Operation Heaving Spear

Ep 25-----Operation Heaving Spear----------------------------------------------------  
June 26th, 2035  
I’m glad to report that no one died on the latest mission, though almost everyone was injured in some capacity. I am, however, annoyed to say that through all those days of work we spent wasted on these rifles, all we came up with was an improvement to the barrel. *Sighs deeply* I still wish we were assigned a different project, but to make up for wasted time, I began to go through a few autopsies. Specifically the Faceless and Bio Advent Bio Trooper ones. From this I believe we could create a beacon to mimic the actions and visuals of a soldier, as well as the technology needed to further upgrade our nanoscale vests. After that, the Commander decided that since we are now capable of decrypting Advent’s network, that we should begin to follow up on some Advent facility leads. Actually, the Faceless’ ability to mimic the physical appearance has given me an idea, I am intrigued to pursue this line of experimentation, but I do not believe I have access to all the necessary technology.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 4:

Sounds like that mission was hell from start to finish. We met up with the VIP ok, but her escort had gotten a bit lost and spread out. We took a nasty (and confusing reveal) and promptly found ourselves surrounded by Lost and Aliens from all sides. Doc got a bit split after looking for the escort and took a nasty hit from, guess what, a Faceless (there were a lot of them this mission). We took a few wounds on everyone else, but thanks to some nice Pistol Marksmanship from Darksky we cleared the rest up with minimal hazard. Saphir is probably incredibly happy about the Vest she picked up, and thankfully we can manufacture more.

Speaking of armour, the commander finally issued me a new set. Hopefully we actually get it next time we go out.

Our new recruits are a mixed bag. An archer turned Psionic, and... a nearly naked Infantry. I'm sure he and Wombat (or hell, me I guess) will get on well. And while I liked being the highest-ranked Infantry, I'm glad we have someone else to go out on the Avatar Raid. Yes, that's finally happening. We're finally stopping that ticker. Not much else to talk about, the gap between these two missions has been short. I wish I could be out there guys, but I'll be worrying about you from back here. Good luck Menace 1-5.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 26th 2035 (Entry #24)

It was mad. More goof-ups led to a very dangerous situation. There were zombies coming left, right and center. I had to set the Skyranger on a roof behind the Evac Zone and clear out a few that looked like they might be entering the AO. Didn't have time to clear enough because it was getting hairy and I decided to get back in and get in the air instead where they couldn't reach me.

Long story short. Picked up one engineer, one Infantry, one PsiOp and seven of our own in various states of health. Some more healthy than others. The armor really helped them out. Speaking of which, there was some rumors about the Commander not being at fault for Cobra's armor mishap but the new supply officer. He got pulled out of the armor and apparently nobody reminded Cobra to get the Predator armor. I don't know how much truth is in that story ... Anyway, at least the end result wasn't her being dead.

And now ... Now we are heading into New Indonesia. There's a facility there linked to the Avatar Project and that would get the timer off our backs. For the moment anyway. Time to load up.

(momentary pause, sound of footsteps)

Central. What's up?

(uninteligible)

Yes, I know we are on the clock. I will go there as fast as I can.

(uninteligible)

John, maybe next time you should tell the Commander not to leave this at such short notice, yeah? I will get the team there in time. I know what's at stake. The whole damn planet. No pressure.

(uninteligible, then sound of footsteps)

Yes, I am totally abusing my relation to you in order to talk that way. Sarcastic bit ended.

(silence)

Sometimes, that man ... Right, let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 26th 2035  
Log of Dr. Alva Raven  
“Sniper rifles are done, thank God. Dr. Tygan had us do some quick bio work as specified by the Commander, something I have been waiting for, for so long. Though our work in it didn't last long, as we were sent immediately to work on decryption of a facility lead. Which, though it is helping us strike the aliens directly with their facilities...I can not help but feel...uneasy, a day...and a few hours. That's how long they have to complete this mission and grant us time again. Concerning to say the least. “   
The sound of a porcelain cup on a desk and the ruffling of papers is heard quietly.

“I am not....amused with the commander even though we are going on this mission. Lightly wounded should not have to go on missions. They should stay on Avenger and be given time to properly heal, wounds will open up and who knows what will happen...makes them a burden. Commander said it's something we have to do in these desperate times, but I think that, if I'm being honest, that we shouldn't be in this predicament in the first place...”

A small chuckle is heard over a small whisper.

“I shouldn't be telling you this, and to be honest it's childish, but I found a way to make Wombat make herself puke. My goodness. I had drunken myself half to death the night before out in the woods, but I made a concoction to cure it, chryssalid blood combined with sprigs of mint and tonic water, and around three whole lemons of lemon juice. I combined it and it came out like the recipe said, necterish. Which is good because any other consistency would have probably burnt ones throat to the point of not being able to talk. Giving this drink to her and then telling her the contents had her leaning over the side of Avenger and puking. Probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in a long time. I find myself slowly liking Dr. Hans more and more as a teacher and as a friend, I hope that he comes to find me the same, a friend that is.”  
“I've heard tell there are strong enemies out and about this facility...courtesy of...former XCOM scientist...Dr. Vahlen. I know not of her profession with former XCOM but the commander seems quite...worried about this. I wish our soldiers luck. Vigilo Confido.”  
“Dr. Raven, signing out.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

"Well, that mission. I'll tell ya, never seen so many signatures on a screen at one time. Lost were everywhere, along with being surrounded by Advent. Considering how everything went, a few injuries may just be the best outcome there. And we also picked up two new operatives as a part of that mission. A new purple voodoo magic guy, and another infantry. New purple magic guy, "Nock" as he goes by, is quite rather alright, I think. But then....... then there's our infantry. Buddy, I don't know what to tell you, but you have to be some sort of crazy to pull off whatever he's doing. This guy came in with nothing but a [Expletive Deleted] pair of shorts. That's it!! No armor of any kind, not even a shirt, just a merger pair of shorts! What in the world is he thinking? He won't survive a single shot to the chest with a Advent pistol shot from 50 feet away. And people think I'm the crazy one!"  
sigh  
"But..... that's not the point of this log really. No, this is meant to be useful, so you know what, fine, time to make it useful. Apparently, Richie, our supply guy, has.... ran off. I don't know what he's thinking or why he did it, but I feel like I have an idea as to why. Short answer, me and Wombat's bar antics, especially Wombat's. That guy must have just had enough and bailed. But.... we need to find him. There's no way he can survive out there, not a chance. He's not a fighter by any means, and the wilderness out there, lemme tell ya, it ain't the same as it was before the aliens. There's a reason I don't tread out there. Them woods...... it's not right. Nothing in there is friendly by any stretch of the imagination. Too quiet too. I'm gonna need to find a moment to try and organize a sort of hunt down for him, he can't be too far. But for right now, I need to get ready. We got word that were finally about to head up to that facility and halt this Avatar project. About time if you ask me, and were sending out the top dogs too. Which is good, because info tells that something big and unpleasant is waiting for us there. Doesn't sound pleasant, but, we'll handle it, we have too, cause this is our last shot at making more time.

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 23, 2035   
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

I'm alive! I was certain I was dead. I wasn't in with the resistance for two weeks before they sent me away with the cargo, and now I'm here! To think just a few weeks ago I was doing work for ADVENT, and now I'm one of their public enemies..... that's gonna take some getting used to. At first I thought Central was going to kill me, he had me in handcuffs and in an interrogation room before I stepped off the skyranger, I almost freaked out entirely. I explained why I left, how I found myself in the resistance, and what I planned to do now. Turns out it was a good idea to take that engineering minor while I was at that dance college. He said I didn't belong on the battlefield, especially since I did nothing but cower and hide on that mission, but I was welcome to put my engineering skills to use on the avenger. He did warn me that Shen would be watching my every move though.

Speaking of my new boss, I don't think Shen likes me. As soon as I was sent to her, she pointed me in the direction of this massive amount of alien junk on one of the decks and said "Clear it out." and left. I guess it makes sense they told everyone, they had a right to know, just now no one's been looking at me, so I just spent hours in the debris clearing it. I'd look up and she'd be watching me from her workbench and just glaring back at me. I don't want to start trouble here, and to be honest, I probably deserve it. I just hope things go well.

Also, apparently everyone is freaking out about something happening in four days, so we were told to push hard. When I ask they all just looked at me funny and told me to just keep working. Guess I'm not trustworthy enough to know. I don't drink, but maybe I'll stop by the bar later, I'm suddenly willing to learn.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log Entry #6: 07/26/2035

My worst fears have come to be realized. No, I’m not yet dead, nor is the alien menace here to stay. Another opportunity to bring the fight to hallowed alien ground… Yet I am once more sequestered to immaculately folded cotton sheets and the bounding of electronic pulses. The mission I had been sent on was unnerving: the first time I’ve had to bear witness to the desolation-- desecration, of a once shining city. It all remained alive, in some brutish way, a skeleton of brick and steel overtaken by nature, roving bands of ADVENT and residents alike.

Former residents, rather.

Something has overtaken them, twisted them into predators without check, stalking the long still roads and alleys, left wide by… I suppose the builders, for whatever reason. Much of the once vibrant coats of paint and veneers cling to life dearly as the battle ensued. Life… The only life around, frankly. Even as I felt the spirit take me once more, guiding my motions through flesh and bone, I felt nothing leave them as they fell still, no pulse of energy in death, no soul leaving their being. They were already dead, I was merely laying them to rest. Such a sorry sight, perhaps I owe it to Firebrand to extend my condolences for a way of life and people henceforth lost. Or, perhaps I’m just seeking reasons to flee this confounded bay!

Best of luck to the outgoing facility mission, and to the Psionic who stands in my place in it. May the same spirit that guides me find you should the moment become dire.

Hmmpf. This is Meyer, swallowing his pride.

Crusader, out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Havok "Has Not" Forgotten:

Log 16: 

It’s been a while since I've last written a log, it might have been because I had no clue what to write. I got shot slightly last time but it didn't do much damage. I have yet to encounter any lost, something only my friends here have gotten the opportunity to do so. But I know that I should write a new log for now as the next mission is rumoured to contain a ruler.... That Is incredibly scary at least that’s why I am scared  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 22nd, 2035 (Episode 25):

I did it! I knew I was going too! I kicked some Lost and ADVENT ass! I just, I’m...wow..I’m speechless that I did that well, and I was the “rookie” of the group! It was straight out of a movie what I did, just popping all those lost with my pistol was like a last stand in a zombie flick, except I didn’t die! Can you imagine the more experience I get, the better I’ll be! The sky’s the limit, but I want to go beyond the sky…

And be amazing. I’m gonna go drink at the bar and enjoy this win, for once.

Darksky out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Elise Fray's log - Operation Heaving Spear

Haven't done one of these in a while. Xcom has been keeping me busy. I've been helping them secure contacts and resources through my contacts lately. I've seen some action though. Just got back from my second mission. We were sent out to rescue some survivors from an abandoned city. It was my first time being in one like this, so I was a little uneasy about it. I'm pretty confident in my combat skills now. I've so far racked up 8 kills! 3 from my first mission and 5 from this one. I can't say I'm as good as some of the other soldiers here, so I'm even surprised the Commander is sending me out in the first place. I never thought I'd experience an actual firefight like I have. I even got hurt. I mean, I haven't been shot. Just light wounds. But the adrenaline is something else. I couldn't even concentrate on my first mission, it's like the moment you get put in a firefight, you forget all of your training.

I gotta say, Xcom has been making good progress. I mean, I think. I'm not sure what stands as good when fighting an alien covenant that just recently took over every corner of the world. But it feels good. Our losses have been pretty minimal whereas Advent's are much larger. Numbers-wise anyway. I think their troops are expendable so I guess that doesn't really matter now that I think about it... But we're still completing our mission objectives!

Oh man, it really does feel impossible sometimes. But I'll die before I have to go to another meet and greet just to listen to people talk about how great Advent and their "Elders" are. Seriously, those are the worst.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #22 - July 26, 2035

The mission this week was a bit of a doozy. It wasn’t ADVENT that was a problem so much as the hordes of lost that made us concentrate on them rather than on the Faceless and Vipers that were all around. The absolute hero of our mission was Praetorian, though. We got 56 kills as a team and she got 20 of them individually! Crazy! I am definitely going to have to buy her a drink, assuming she’s into that sort of thing.

Crusader also did pretty good with 9 kills, and his reaper in the middle of the battle definitely helped out a lot. Myself, I wasn’t able to do nearly as much as I would have liked. Darksky cleared out most of the easy targets, so what we left for me were usually tougher ones, which I wasn’t able to take down all on my own. I did kill a Viper and four lost, so it wasn’t entirely a bummer day, but I felt like I could have done better. I dealt a lot of damage that allowed other people to get kills however, including doing some major damage on their MEC. In the end, the Commander must have been impressed with my work, as I got promoted to Captain.

Jeez, Captain. I don’t feel like a captain, but there you go. It’s kind of surreal really. Although I’m not sure ranks really matter as much here on the avenger.

We’re now finally going to be taking down a facility. We are flying toward Indonesia as I’m dictating this log in order to take it down and set the Avatar Project back. I’ve been told to be ready to go out, so I’m likely going to be heading out on the mission. There is apparently also supposed to be some sort of “Alien Ruler” at this place, whatever that means. I hope that doesn’t mean they are something like the Chosen.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 26

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘July 19th: Thoughts’]

There is a countual sound of crunching rocks mixed in with the rustling of leaves.

“Greetings posterity, your resident European Explorer is back. Not much to explore really, but even so. Things have been way too quiet for my liking, with the exception of one thing. A bear. Not alive, but…”

Slight pause.

“Torn to shreds. Never seen anything like it. Not even scavengers are that thorough in such a short amount of time. I give it at least being a couple days old, and the insides were… empty… So weird… Okay, so normally the liver is the thing to get at, maybe the eyes too. Heart as well. But this… wowee… that is not natural. Not normally anyways… Damn…”

He sighs.

“It does mean though that whatever got it, it's around… gotta keep alert while in camp, thus I’m talking right now while moving along.”

There is a pause, and the footsteps become less frequent. Slight panting starts.

“Phew… okay, just a little rise there, back on track. Now… where was I…?”

“Oh yeah, there have apparently been two missions, no one died. Injuries on one, and today’s… apparently they could only field two soldiers. Firebrand told me as much earlier…” 

“Man… thing she said to me has stuck… first time I called her, I asked her why she gave me the communicator. Said I was family… even though I was away. Hell, she didn’t even know if I was coming back. And yet, she decided to reach out…”

His voice trails off.

“So if we take XCOM as a family, what does that mean? Family members have to stick by one another no matter what. Lean on each other sure, and be fine with being leaned on. And then that got me thinking… what was my place, yeah? Where did I stick in? More importantly…”

He sighs.

“What the fuck am I doing now that is helping. Shen gave me a place, shuffled me around some until I stuck. And what did I do? I kept with it yeah, for a time… Now I’m out here. And I’m the one leaning on Firebrand to lie to the family potentially… And I’m not letting anyone lean on me. Now how is that fair…?”

“And guess what, someone had to fill in for me there. Shen decided to let me go yeah, I don’t have a clue why, and now she probably had to scramble to get a replacement. Who knows who she got, they probably wouldn’t be more suited than me given the short notice. This person was probably somewhere else they were suited, then forced to do this. Holy cow…”

There is a slight pause.

“I wasn’t thinking that at all… wasn’t seeing how me being gone… affected everyone else. And here’s the person who tears himself apart trying not to inconvenience people in conversation. The whole event that made me come out here… that’s what I was doing. And yet I couldn’t think to apply myself there…?”

“Dammit! And I’ve been gone a week, and probably the doom timer is ticking down, so they’re doing more missions… who knows what could have slipped through the cracks. I said another week but…” 

“No. I need to be getting back. Look, I’ve been surviving out here barely… like come on. I had everything going for me, no wonder it has been so easy…”

“And yet I said another week… I need to stick by that… they won’t be expecting me sooner. So I gotta stick it out. Question is, what can I do now…? Stay here waiting for pick up, ooooor…?” 

The footsteps stop and a zipper is opened. Some metallic things shuffle around. The zipper is closed.

“Oooor… I make for one of these places.”

Several frequent beeps start with varying intensities.

“Okay, I think I should head for a Haven, then I’ll be there for them to get me with the supply drop back to the Avenger…”

There is a slight pause, and a few buttons pressed.

“M’kay… That one then, which is…”

Sound of dirt shuffling.

“Thaaat… no, THAT way… Fine. Bye posterity, I have a new goal in mind. I’m coming home guys…” 

[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, July 26, 2035.

These missions are gettin' tougher for our guys. Seems like enemies are gettin' stronger all the time. I gotta hope Tygan's eggheads can keep gettin' better stuff for our troops, or things are gonna get hairy.

Mission wise, things went... okay. All the guys made it back, but pretty much everyone had wounds, some of 'em pretty bad, from what I could see. Cleanin' out the Skyranger's hold was a hell of a job, blood everywhere. Lots of Lost on that mission - and scalebacks, too. I can't never get used to the idea that zombies are runnin' around in the cities. Seems like somethin' outta a bad movie. From what I could hear over the comms, they ain't too much to handle, but it takes time and ammo to deal with 'em, which makes things tough for our guys. They handled them pretty well, but, again, lots of wounds. Berge and the other docs are gonna have a time dealin' with that.

Couple of our guys got grabbed by them snake beasties. Yikes. I gotta phobia about lizards. Just bringin' the bodies of those critters outta the hold gives me the heebie-jeebies. Can't imagine gettin' grabbed by one of 'em. Freaks me right the hell out.

Well, our troops got the dudes out, which was the point. The Skyranger's hold must have been insanely crowded, but Firebrand managed, as she always does. One of guys, who calls himself 'The Duke', showed up nearly naked. I don't care who you are, you gotta have balls the size o' watermelons to fight aliens in the buff. No way I'd be doin' somethin' like that. If I did, I expect the scalebacks would just die, outta horror.

Around here, I got the Avenger pretty much back to where I like it. Everythin's lookin' good. Bar's still low on booze, but I got a lead on some resupply - hopefully I can get in touch with my guy in Indonesia while the guys are off hammerin' a blacksite. He's always been solid for supply. In the meantime, I set up a still in one o' the power rooms, an' ain't no one's gonna find it. It'll be a good backup if my guy comes up dry. First batch of booze should be ready by the time the guys get back. I'll let Firebrand try it - she knows her hootch.

It's good bein' a janitor sometimes.

Out.


	26. Ep 26 - Operation Bloody Sky

Ep 26-----Operation Bloody Sky---------------------------------------------------------  
Log Entry #7: 07/29/2035

A collective sigh of relief carried from bow to stern as Central relayed the news of the facility's destruction at the hands of our operatives through compartments and bays, many a cheer and jostle shared. While I am most grateful for their continued efforts even as I remain on hold, I did not appreciate the timing-- has he no mind to not excite the nurse as she is handling a needle in one’s arm? Regardless, the spite of the Elders is strong and bitter on the heels of our victory; their Hunter has taken to our resistance camps once more, yet I doubt we shall let him stand tall for long.

I do hope the Commander doesn’t forget about me while I recover here. I hope he doesn’t forget to offer Cobra some time to be free after she returns from her mission, it has been some time since we’ve spoken! I hope the mission carries on, even as I carry nothing but the weight of my drive to return to duty. After all, it has been a quiet week since I was admitted: not one visitor to my bedside! I can’t blame them, but I also can’t help but take it a bit… Personally. Bah.

Crusader, on the ever-important medbay guard duty, until I’m next able.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 26, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"  
Operation Bloody Sky

Well, I got to see the strike team leave in the skyranger today, apparently it's a very important mission, failure wasn't an option. I was less nervous than most others, but as soon as they left, Shen tapped me on the shoulder and told me to get back to work. I can't complain, I have a place to stay, and they may watch me like a hawk, but not like ADVENT, I couldn't use a restroom without them watching me. So I keep working here.

They came back later, everyone intact. It was quite the celebration, but I didn't join them. I still felt a little off among them. We were cut short by an alert that a haven was under attack, everyone began suiting up for battle, minus those wounded. The engineers and scientists had a few more drinks before returning to work. Beer tastes weird, not sure I'll get used to it. I couldn't even drink enough to get properly buzzed. Oh well. Back to work. It feels like this junk goes on for forever......  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 29th, 2035  
Something interesting finally happened in one of our missions. It seems that, according to Bradford, Dr. Vahlen created a Viper, which the soldiers have taken to calling the “Viper King.” What intrigues me most about it though is that it appears to be a male specimen, which we have yet to see, due to the Elders only employing female Vipers. This begs quite an important question, did the Elders create this race of Vipers, regulating their breeding by creating only a few males, or non at all? Or are male specimens just that rare in the Viper species, wherever they are from? I’m afraid it escaped before further observation could be made, but it appears to have an affinity to the cold, spitting what appears to be a natural liquid nitrogen, rather than poison. Speaking off it’s escape, the “Viper King” also appears to have psionic powers, being able to “summon” a gateway at will, to make for a quick escape. A few soldiers were injured as well, but that is to be expected. However, I am rather upset that the soldiers didn’t find it wise to recover more data reports, research information, or anything from the Black Site before destroying it. As for the work I have completed since then, well, the decryption of the facility’s location was quite easy, we managed to finish it in only a few days. After that, the Commander actually assigned us something worthwhile, research on Psionics. Hopefully this will allow our Psionically attuned soldiers to better understand, focus, and use their powers. Regrettably, though still useful in practice, the Commander assigned us to study Elerium Crystals and their properties. Contrary to some soldiers’ beliefs, these crystals do not store or harness Psionic energy, though they are used in the construction of the highly advanced power sources used by Advent.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 5:

We did it! Or more accurately, they did it! Watching the Facility explode and the Doom Timer in the flight deck disappear got me so happy!

She laughs giddily

Alright Heidi, calm down. The so called Viper King put up literally no fight, with Brandon exploding it and Ice taking many shots completely out of its sight. It panicked and fled, so I'm sure we'll be seeing it again. I also heard rumours while I watched that there's 2 more, and they were all created by XCOM's former chief Science Officer, Dr Vahlen I think? Probably said that wrong. She sounds like one scary lady.

Another Bio Faceless turned up, but after seeing that Viper King flee even I wasn't scared for a change. Probably a one off so enjoy it while you can. Cerberus is going to be pissed I'm sure, considering a Trooper got a lucky shot and gave him the only wound on the mission.

No rest for the wicked however, the Hunter decided to punish us, or more specifically punish some small, helpless civilians in one of our Haven's. We're heading out to stop them, and I finally have armour! Although I will admit, compared to our new Infantry "The Duke" my old stuff doesn't feel too bad. However my armour... doesn't look good. It's the wrong colour! Still, Armour is armour and I can't really complain. Lets roll Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - July 29th 2035 (Entry #25)

Earth lives to fight another day. Even with that giant Snake running around, the squad got things done rather brilliantly. Seriously, why would Dr. Vahlen create such a thing? I don't get it. I liked her back at the original base. Maybe a few extra drops of insanity. But hey, war changes people quickly. It changed me, for sure.

Anyway, that facility got turned into a pile of rubble. But we barely got some respite from that mission, because ADVENT hit another Resistance haven. What is it with these idiots and targeting innocent civilians? Can't they pick on someone their own size? Well, seems not. So, guess we're off again.

Whoa ... what the heck? The Duke said he has the Predator Armor on but ... as far as I can tell, he barely has some pants on. Where the heck is that Armor? Did he drink some of that weird Reaper stuff back at the bar or something? I mean ... damn. I hope he knows what he's doing, for his sake.

Liftoff in five.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

Begin Log

Swearing is heard for a bit  
"You have got to be kidding me. A trooper? A BLOODY TROOPER?! [Expletive deleted] right I was gonna enact some vengeance for once again putting me into this blasted Infirmary. Wish I could have brought him back to life just to cut him open a second time. I'm sick of being thrown in here after almost every mission, on a rare occasion literally. For once I would like to come out all fine and dandy, feeling like I accomplished something well WITHOUT another mag shot to my name. If only a certain someone could have hit there very easy shot and not miss, then I wouldn't be here, now would I? No, I wouldn't."  
Sighs  
"But...... considering the stakes and after result, everything actually went surprisingly well. We took out that facility, which means we live for another day. We dropped our little timer down a few notches. Still, that won't be enough. We need to be aggressive and take another follow up action, or else the aliens will simply be back to having the doom timer up in no time flat. But, at least we managed to buy us more time. Now that place is little more than rubble."  
He chuckles  
"You know, it supremely sucks I'm back to being injured again, but with what we faced, being I'm the only one is quite surprising. There were a few more Advent than usual, which makes sense, and we finally got to feast our eyes on that mega alien Intel warned us about. Well..... lemme tell you..... that thing, the Viper King, as it's known by...... Its powerful, hella powerful. That thing had the appearance of a king alright, that thing sent a shiver down my spine when we first saw it. Ice and Brandon managed to whittle it down before it could actually do anything, but man, how does something survive that many attacks and walk away acting like it got nothing more than bruise and a cut. I hate to see what it can throw back at us. Oh, did I mention it's also very fast. Thing moved around every time we did, well, anything. All we can do now is hope that next time, we can toast that thing. But until then, I'm stuck in here once again. Whoop de doo."

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 27

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘July 26th: Just No…’]

Continual footsteps on dirt, slight panting. Richie sighs.

“Okay, so… where are the people…? This transponder thing is blinking, I think.”

Sounds of rummaging in a fabric pocket.

“Yeah, it is. Spooky red light, woooOOOoooo… I mean, not as ominous as this.”

He stops talking for a minute and the footsteps stop. The only sound is some wind rustling through the foliage.

“Been like this all week. Some wind, no precipitation to speak of, and no animals. This… this just isn’t right… Wait, what’s that?”

The footsteps resume at a quickened pace.

“Wait, a sign…? Is this made out of clay…? Okay, don’t know the words, but here is what it spells: ‘a’, ‘c’, ‘h’, ‘t’, ‘u’, ‘n’, ‘g’… and an exclamation mark? What language is that, French? And why here?”

He falls silent.

“Where there is like, nothing…? ‘Cept… what’s with those mounds?”

There is a savage howl, followed by sounds of unearthing.

“Uuuhh…. Okay… something tells me…”

The howls increase in frequency and there are sounds of frenzied scuttling on dirt.

“To get the hell out of here…”

Something shrieks in close proximity and a bush seems disturbed.

“AAAAA, FUCKING… THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!”

The scuttling gets closer and a shotgun is cocked. A spent shell impacts the ground as a loud report joins the cacophony of howls.

“DAMMIT!! FUCK!!”

The shotgun is cocked again. Richie’s footsteps start up again at a frantic pace as the scuttlings and howls close in. 

“AAAA, WHAT THE HELL!!”

A shriek ups in volume and sinks away with another report.

“YEAH, TAKE THAT! FUCKING BUG THING!! WHO WANTS MORE, YEAH?!” 

A collective howl responds along with the sound of foliage being torn apart.

“Lots… lots of… things… shit…”

The sound of running keeps up along with pained panting.

“Holy… holy shit… what… the fuck… SHIT, ROOT!”

Something impacts the ground followed by a cry of pain. Richie coughs sorely.

“Fucking amateur…” He mutters under his breath. “And head…?”

He groans.

“Bluh… bluh… blood…? No… come on…”

A shriek sounds in close proximity.

“AAA!!!”

The shotgun goes off, and is cocked in quite succession.

“YAAAA, GOD! GET OFF!!!!”

There is the sound of cloth getting ripped and a triumphant yowl. A loud gunshot echoes in the distance, followed by a mournful cry.

“D’aaaah, who’s shooting?!?!”

There is sounds of scrambling from both close and far. The footsteps resume at an irregular pace – one foot favored over another. Richie yelps at every second footfall. Another shot rings in the distance followed by a cry of pain. The scuttlings ensue as always, though the howling has slightly decreased in volume.

There is a distant call from someone. Its intelligible, but from pitch its feminine.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit…”

The footfalls try to increase in pace, but are tripped up at times. Again, something falls and Richie yelps. The gunshots increase in frequency, with some finding their marks. The distant cries are slightly coherent now:

“Vite! Vite! Allez!! Allez!!”

There is sounds of struggling, and several groans. The panting is as strained as ever.

“Homme stupide, levez-vous!!”

The footsteps manage to resume, more irregular than ever. There is a report of a shotgun.

“FUCK!”

“MINCE! NE DERANGÉ PAS!”

The gunshots appear to be coming closer with a decreased frequency. A shriek sounds nearby and surges in pitch.

“D’AAAAA! Getoffgetoffgetoff!!!”

There is a flurry of shrieks and mad running about. There is an impact to the back, followed by a pained yowl.

“GAAAH!! AAAAA FUUUCK!!!”

Fabric rips through twice and a liquid splashes on the ground. 

“MERDE!!”

The gunshots pause while Richie continues to scream.

“AAAAA!! HELP!! SOMEONE, PLEASE!!”

There is a shot and a final cry of agony.

“QU’EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE, HEIN?!” 

There is a thump. Richie’s pants fade away. 

“Dieu… aide moi…”

Running is heard from behind along with “Non… nonononononon…”

The footfalls stop. The predominant noise is raspy breathing with far weaker breaths behind that.

“Êtes-vous…”

There is a slight pause.

“Vivant… Dieu merci… À présent, qui êtes-vous… hein?”

There are sounds of rummaging, then a gasp.

“XCOM…? D’accord…”

There is an electronic tone like a walkie talkie.

“Auguste…? Auguste…? Oui, je l’ai trouvé. Oui, je pense que c’est Ricard...”

She sighs. A bolt gets pulled back, a magazine removed, a new one placed, and the bolt pushed forward.

“Oui, il est vivant. Non, très blessé et sans connaissance. Pas fatal… Bon… bon… d’accord.”

The electric tone returns. There is another sigh.

“Rentrons á maison, ami fou…”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 19

Damn Gremlins. The little scheisse broke my recorder when he was checking its vital signs. And I had to spend the last few weeks trying to fix it. And by that I mean I struggled until I let one of the egghead engineers fix it. At least they added a bottle opener, I didn't ask for it but I like it. Uuuh, let me try to think of what has happened recently. There have been many ups and downs, death and new things to kill. John died, just when he was at his prime. I've heard people considering him one of the best soldiers of XCOM, a mainstay some said, unkillable said others. Seems Advent disagreed with that sentiment and dealt with him quickly. As in things to kill, there was a very, very strange creature supposedly made by Dr. Vahlen. I was with the Commander and Bradford as they hoped that this is a sign of the good doctors existence. It has indeed been awhile since I have seen her, she was indeed as insane as she sounded. She could make a Muton wet itself and a Berserker beg. She was great. I will have to start back up on doing these, you never know if you will go senile and forget these times. And to forget is a horrible sin. Either way I have to get started on some medical documents, I cared a bit too much about my recorder than my actual work.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, July 29, 2035.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! I have all the luck in the world, all of it bad.

Remember how I said, in the last log, that I finally had the Avenger lookin' good? Spick n' span, white glove inspection ready? Yeah, that lasted exactly 24 hours. The guys came back from a mission (all in one piece except for Cerberus, who should only be out for a few days) where they blew some Advent buildin', covered head to goddam toe in mud. Not only that - most of the bodies they brought back were slimed up. Seems the facility the guys blew to hell n' gone was in a goddam swamp.

Sigh. This is why I can never get ahead in this job.

In related bad news, some new snake baddie showed up, which the guys instantly dubbed the Viper King. I heard the commander talkin' to Tygan about it, and it seems like Dr. Vahlen created the damned thing. Weird. I liked Vahlen, but I was always kinda leery of her. She was a hell of a scientist, but she seemed to enjoy the interrogations of alien prisoners a little TOO much, if you get what I mean. She was always kind to me an' everyone else around the base, but she was a bit creepy. 

Only good news to report is that the still is workin' all right. The first batch came out kinda dire, to be honest - drinkable if you're desperate. Pretty common with a new still. Next batch was great, if I do say so myself. Snagged some potatoes from the mess hall for it, an' they worked out beautiful. Tastes like vodka, kinda, only with a kick like an ornery mule. Saved a bottle for Firebrand, since she seems to be the resident expert on all things vodka related. 

I got a hold of my contact in Indonesia to get some more booze for the bar, and, as usual, he came through with flyin' colors. I don't think the guys even noticed that we was runnin' low - which is just fine by my way of thinkin'. They got enough on their minds. No worries for a while now, I figure.

Good thing my guy was fast, because we bugged out right quick for another mission, defendin' a haven. These missions usually turn pear-shaded pretty often. Let's hope this one doesn't. One o' the guys, Duke (I mentioned him before), seems like he's gonna go out there in his skivvies. I'd hate to see him mashed up because of it. Where does the Commander find these people?

Now I gotta go scrub the deck for about 10 hours. Royalty, indeed.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Radio, 29 July 2035  
“And now we begin Fan Mail Sunday with a letter for… Havok ‘Has Not’ Forgotten, our beloved grenadier.  
 **-coughs-**  
Dear Havok, ever since I first saw the footage of you fighting in the streets of Seoul, I have been following your missions with great admiration. I know it sounds silly to keep wondering what you look like under that mask, but even as a lady who believes looks shouldn’t matter…I think you’re hot and a terrific fighter too! Stay safe out there and keep fighting for XCOM, the Resistance and all of us.  
Hugs and hisses, Anonymous  
P.S. You can be the father of my….  
 **-pause-**  
…eggs, anytime…”

(The broadcast is followed by several seconds of stunned silence)


	27. Ep 27 - Operation Red Witch

Ep 27-----Operation Red Witch-----------------------------------------------------------  
“I guess I should start. My name is Ben Gampbell. Yes pronounced gamble, but spelled like campbell. It started as Ben Williams. However to whoever is reading this you can call me Psycho or X-ray 3 Uniform. I should thank “Jaws” for this recorder. I started with the German resistance and was promoted to be a comm officer by a few soldiers here including some guy who only yells. Apparently he has hearing problems. Anyways it’s pretty quiet at the camp so I might as well relax. (Gunshots are heard outside) Oh shit!. Um Commander Odd if you’re receiving this transmission we are under attack! We need help. We’ll hold until you arrive and those of us who survive will keep the camp safe with your help. And those soldier, send them fast a few of our fighters have been taken by that big blue hooded bastard.”  
Resistance comms transmission, 07-28-2035  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

August 6th, 2035  
Though none of our soldiers suffered any injuries, I’m afraid to report that we lost many civilians on this mission. So many that we were barely able to save enough to keep the haven up and running. I wish the Commander would focus more on saving civilians, but at the very least I assume he’s trying his hardest. Though I have yet to complete my research, my team and I have made some very interesting discoveries that may allow us to have a self-sufficient Avenger, power wise, and perhaps advances on the technologies needed to create energy based weapons, among other things.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 6:

That mission... I'm not gonna be able to sleep properly tonight. We went to save a Resistance Haven, and it didn't go well. The Hunter kept messing with Ice, and the Berserkers. Oh god, the Berserkers. So many of them, and they just kept going after Civilians. The poor guys didn't stand a chance. The in Haven Security got decimated by the Celatids, and we all missed lots of shots. I can't explain my own misses. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was the new armour. But these are all excuses. It falls on me for missing my shots, no one else. Damnit.

Back home, we finally got the Training Center online. I think I'll head down there after, I NEED to sort my aim out. Lots of troops learnt new skills down there, so lets hope I can too. 

In other news, I learnt earlier that Richie (the supply officer Wombat and Cerberus teased) apparently ran off. I hope the guy's ok, no one should feel like that. But at the same time, I kind of hate him. His replacement, Dominic (who also told me about Richie) was the old guy who sorted out our stuff in the armoury. His replacement in the armoury isn't as good as him, and is the main reason my armour was so fucked up for such a long time. I don't know what to think right now, I’m a mess.

Next mission is another Guerrilla Ops. It sounds like an extremely tough mission, and the commander took out pretty much the best. No scratch that, the best. I'm not worthy of a spot on the A-Team. Anyway, we're going to counter giving ADVENT more health and armour. I'm ending here. God I need a drink. Good Luck Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - August 6th 2035 (Entry #26)

That got pretty ugly. Lots of civilians. Responsibility goes to those missing shots. Which was pretty much ... everybody? One more mission like that and I will issue a shooting challenge in the range. You got that? Because it seems like I shoot better than a whole bunch of you. Get your act together!

At least we send Sniper Boy back to his masters with his tail between his legs. Solid effort to take him out. But then again ... there really wasn't anyone else in the AO. Yes, yes, I am happy that we beat him. Not happy that 12 innocent civilians had to pay for it.

I didn't visit the bar this time around. Just kept myself busy around the hangar. Maintenance, checking comms ... I am worried about our Supply Officer. I hope we have that next supply drop soon so we can pick him up. Or maybe Shen can arrange something else in the meantime. And fast. Losing an arm is terrible. Jesus, how the heck did he stumble on a chryssalid hive? Of all the rotten luck.

Right, new guerilla op. This sounds pretty bad. Mockeries and lots of them. At least the Commander is sending the best ones out there. All recovered and ready to roll. Well, so am I. So let's roll.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 20

The Hunter is weird. I mean he definitely looks it with his cape and very, very strange looking face. But really he was in the background of the chaos looking at anyone else with a sniper for a weirdly long period of time. Then there was his whole little acrobatics one man talent show the whole time he was being chased down. He didn't do much the whole time though, he left the murder to his dummkopf, lazy excuses they call soldiers down at Advent. They eventually were able to take the church the refugees were using as a final resort but they did not take it easy. The militia men and women were holding that thing down like a group of religious zealots during a crusade. Even when the aliens got in they had to wade through the fighters, wade they did but it still was not easy. We got some people out so at least part of our job has been done. I should check on the more wounded now, can't let any more die now can we.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 28

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘August 6: Peanut Gallery’]

The recording starts to a bustling of activity – things being moved, a cacophony of footsteps, and several conversations going on at varying distances. Many of the conversations consist of worried tones, and there is little laughter. Richie sighs.

“O… kay… there, finally have a chance here… Somehow, I’m not dead yet.”

“You should be though!” a high-pitched male voice calls from a distance, “Who are you talking to anyways, XCOM hotshot?”

Richie sighs again. “Just… just recording this log thing, okay…? Have to do it for work.” He calls out.

“What work? Laying around and feeling miserable about yourself? Finally starting to fit in ‘round here…” a snide feminine voice joins. 

“Hey, its not like he’s been unconscious for about a week with a chrysalid leg wedged in his shoulder, Martine.” Another feminine voice with a Scottish accent retorts, “Lay off!” 

“More like lay down, eh there Claire…?” a male voice with a German accent adds. 

Richie groans. “Uh, please…? Trying to just say some stuff here…” 

A Russian voice pshaws, “Then say it, don’t let us stop you.” 

Richie sighs, “Alright, so, I guess I should be dead, and that I’m a complete idiot. Does that sound accurate everyone…?” 

“Not guess, ‘should’ is fine enough laddie.” 

“Complete fool? Imbecile has a better ring to it and is more descriptive.” 

“He said idiot!”

“Who cares, let him have his time…”

“Like he has for the past week…?

“You didn’t make that any easy Edouard!”

“One must be sure ma chérie, imagine if that were your shoulder.” 

The recording device is moved and Richie continues in a hushed tone. 

“Look, I certainly get where they are all coming from. They’re living in a world that isn’t theirs, and its really dangerous here and like everywhere else… Things have gotten… wow… so much worse than when I was back in California… There is only so much, ya know?”

There is a slight pause. 

“Shen called the other day. And somehow, she actually wants me back, more like needs… as quickly as possible obviously…” He scoffs. “Apparently my replacement, Dominic, got pulled from his job in the armory… He’s not having a good time of it. Actually butted in to the conversation and gave me a few words. Not unlike here…” His voice goes up at the end.

“Well, you deserve it! Damned fool.”

“Peter, outer patrol started 5 minutes ago, get out there instead of pestering our friend here.”

“Friend… as if. Can’t even do his job.” 

“Or handle it. What was he, just the supply boy? What’s the worst that happens, a box falls…? Boo fucking hoo.” 

Richie groans, “Argh… and there you go.” His tone of voice softens and starts choking, “Dominic… he worked in the armory, with the armors and stuff… and… and… Heidi… no good armor… on me… probably hates me…” His voice trails off and he sniffs heavily. 

“Chin up there, you ain’t dead yet.” 

“You messed up boy, better feel bad.” 

“So screwy… why does Shen want this guy back anyways…? Should be me going there instead of this cripple…”

“No, should be you going out on patrol. GIT!” 

Richie sniffs again, “He’s… he’s not wrong… I mean, I’m not a cripple.” There are a couple of metallic raps and a yelp. “D’aah… Like, both arms work fine, just…” He chuckles. “Just a bit sore, heh…” 

“Bah, incroyable… Don’t you go ripping out my stitches now! Come on Claire, watch him like he told you to.” 

“Shouldn’t you be back in that clinic of yours Edward?” The German voice calls from a distance.

“Edouard, and I guess so… personne ont de raison… partout…” The voice trails off. 

“You’re the one lacking in reason here Edouard! Still, not a wise plan there Ricard…” 

Richie sighs. “Fi… thanks, Claire…” He chuckles. “Yeah, another thing that happened was Central… yes, the Central… He’s assigned Claire here to make sure I don’t run off, as if…”

“The handcuffs help.” She laughs – deep in tone and rich – “And the fact you insist on sitting in the same place every day…” 

“It’s not like I really have a reason to get out that much and explore, yeah?” Richie chuckles.

“Je pense que… non…” 

“Which means…?” 

“Oh come on, at least make some sort of attempt.” She laughs again.

“D’ah, come on…”

“Fine, I won’t make it easy…” She sighs heavily and says overly seductively, “I said ‘You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and that you should stay forever and ever and ever…’

“No… no… you didn’t speak enough for that!” His voice is wavering. 

“Are not our feelings for each other so simple that not much needs be said, darling? The day I saw you in the woods, I… I… I just knewwww…” She returns, even more exaggeratingly seductive than before. 

Sounds of laughter echo from a distance.

“Oh, you have him now Claire! I’ve never seen a beet redder than that!” 

“You go girl yahahahahahaha!!”

“Low hanging fruit there Claire; you should go for the waste bin with a face like that HA!”

“If you keep laying it on thick there, you may not be able to cut through it ha!” 

“Victor… the puns… they have to stop…” 

“Ha, keep them coming man…” Richie calls out waveringly. 

“Ricard… you have to know it was just a joke…” Claire says, her voice lowered. 

“I know… I know, alright…” Richie murmurs. “Dammit…” 

Claire tsks, “Don’t do that either Ricard… you know that it's okay to laugh, right?” 

“D’aaah… yeah, I get it, okay?” Richie says, almost whispering. 

Claire sighs. “All you have to do is laugh and go along with it… you knew I was joking, so it's fine to say something in kind. Just trying to help you here…” 

A chair creaks. “I’ll give you some time alone Ricard…” Her voice trails off as footsteps go into the distance. 

Richie sighs. “Okay… so, I’m here for just a tiny bit more. I should be getting to the Avenger with the next supply drop and the next team to leave here goes out… I think… in like a day…? Geez… Hope she isn’t mad at me… probably like everyone else back there.”

He pauses for a bit. 

“She’s been doing that to me every day since I was up… trying to get me used to that sort of humor after I explained why I was out here… Ha, still gets me I guess… She means well, and at least she’s talking with me, kinda a lot actually. Kinda annoyed that a lot of people here put her down about her face… I mean, it isn’t like that bad… makes it look like she’s half-frowning almost all the time but even so. Can only help getting burned so much, yeah?” 

He lightly chuckles.

“Man, speaking of getting back… if Dominic is any hint, people are not going to be pleased. Heidi naturally, probably Cerberus, Jack… hopefully Dominic isn’t getting him down… and Wombat… she’ll want that letter explained probably. At least I know that no one has died, thanks to Firebrand…

Dammit. I put her in a bad position by asking her to keep her talking with me under wraps. If I died out here… there would be questions. I mean, I’m not trying to say that Firebrand couldn’t handle it, but still… it was unnecessary… right…? Argh…” 

He sighs.

“Well, not sure when I’ll be getting there exactly, but we are shoving off tomorrow to get there. Hm… well, I guess until then… Unlikely European Survivor and Master of Fucking Things Up Richard Johnson signing off…” 

[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, August 6, 2035.

Man, Advent really pasted that haven. Our guys got in and out of there okay, even with the Hunter showin' up (an' he didn't get to do too much, thanks to our guys stickin' and movin'). It was cold, damn cold. The guys were missin' all kinds of shots. Maybe their hands were shakin'. Mine were. And the Duke was runnin' around in his undies, which likely didn't help too much with the aimin'. Anyway, the civilians took a pasting, an' we were really lucky to get outta there with the haven still intact. After the mission was over and the Skyranger was on its way back, I high-tailed it back to engineering - the engine room is the hottest place on the Avenger, and almost always needs some cleanin'. Perfect.

Firebrand was kinda pissed off about the guys missin' so much. She's been talkin' about settin' up a shootin' contest. Truth be told, she'd probably wipe the walls with any of 'em lately. Might be fun to watch.

Dunno what else to report on, really. Still's workin' well, but I haven't got anyone else to try my homemade hootch yet. Waitin' for Firebrand to have some free time, but she's been busy with Skyranger maintenance. Maybe give a taste to Bradford. He'd probably like it. Tygan? Not a chance. That guy's wound so tight you could bounce quarters off his brain pan. Shen? Maybe. She's an odd bird, that one. might be interestin', seein' her all lit up.

Back to work. Almost... ALMOST have the Avenger back into top shape. Firebrand just took off with the guys to wax some MOCX scumbags. Hope everyone on our end makes it back okay. Sounds like this one's gonna be intense.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #23 - August 2, 2035

Another two mission week. Those seem to be happening a lot more often recently.

As I was writing my log the last time, we were flying toward an Alien facility in Indonesia, and that is exactly what we were sent out to take out.

Ice and Banks did the bulk of the work on that mission, killing four aliens a piece. We also finally encountered the reported dangerous alien protecting the facility: apparently some sort of Viper King that has exceptionally quick reflexes. Luckily it didn’t really cause us too many problems because we were able to take it by surprise, but I could see it or other things like it being a real problem in the future.

Unfortunately I didn’t feel like I was all that useful. I combat protocoled a MEC, which made it easier to kill, and I got a shot off at a Bio Faceless, but I didn’t get any kills and went 1 for 2 shooting, with the miss being a pretty difficult overwatch shot. In the end the mission went a lot better than it could have. We took out the facility and delayed the Avatar quite a bit.

Pretty soon after that, a team had to be sent out on an ADVENT retaliation mission. Unfortunately, I was told to rest and was unable to go out on the mission. I feel like I may have really been able to help on this one. A lot of people missed some shots or only grazed the enemies. Only seven civilians survived. I get the Commander is sometimes a bit cautious in protecting our lives, but we are also sent out there to save civilian lives as well. I don’t know. I wasn’t out there so I guess I can’t talk too much about it, but I would like to be more aggressive to save more people.

Oh yeah, and that Hunter showed up again, and while he was annoying, the team actually handled him well.

The training center also got completed, and I was able to use those facilities to program my GREMLIN to do some more things like remote healing and remote hacking of ADVENT MECs. I feel like this will make me even more useful out in the field. I can’t wait until I’m able to hack a MEC and missile ADVENT Troopers with their own toys.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Haven "New Earth Springs", Russia, 1200 hours, June 29th  
Begin recording  
Alright people, one of our contacts has confirmed that we have a mole within the resistance, feeding information to the enemy: including the locations of cells and collaborators. Including you.  
My name is Tommy Wakeman, I'm a professional trainer in combined arms at XCOM's school of guerilla tactics and warfare, and over the next few weeks I'll be teaching you how to use one of these: a standard XCOM magnetic rifle. Now, I know a lot of you already know how to shoot, but no fighter ever went into combat without a little knowhow of both his weapon, his environment, and his enemy.  
This THWACK is the enemy, pretty tough lookin' fella, huh? Lesson one, if you see an enemy, blow it up. However, we aren't supplied with explosive ordinance, what do we do?  
Lesson two, if you can't blow it up, shoot it. If it's not dead, shoot it again. If it's still not dead, keep shooting until it is.  
Lesson three, always take…holy scrap, lessons' cut short today, get everyone out of here NOW. Central, we got Advent dropships inbound, we're beginning to evacuate but we need support.  
C'mon! This way! To the hills-oh, can't forget you…  
End recording.


	28. Ep 28 - Operation Witch Hand

Ep 28-----Operation Witch Hand--------------------------------------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten

Log 15:

So I need to do some catching up with these logs as I have not written one last mission. Sadly something really important happened that day besides the Hunter showing up. And that was that the civilians dying, a lot of them did all because Cobra wiffed two shots. Oh well nothing to do about it I guess I am sure she feels worse about it then anyone else. 

I did meet some Defiant Vipers there, apparently some of them were following my blog on the website. One of them was the one that has written... that letter. But despite that we succeeded that day, none of us got hurt. We had the civilians to tank for us

This mission was something else, we had another double agent with us, his grenade was a lot of help luckily. I quickly set up the kills with another grenade against a MOCX squad. I took a grenade but thanks to my armor it wasnt that big of a deal right before I dodged another shot. The so called unending reinforcements.. ended in one wave, something that was quite disappointing.

Still no promotion sadly... But there is next mission

Havok out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 7:

That mission went well. Despite warnings of many dropships, we got none of them apart from one near the end. MOCX escaped but weren't a real issue. The main item of importance was the "Double Agent". I say that lightly because once it took damage, it turned on us, becoming another of those disgusting Bio Faceless. I almost felt sorry for the guy, but I didn't. He knew he'd been messed with, he knew the risks, and he still came with us. Thankfully no one was injured but still.

After last mission, I went to the bar to drown my sorrows. Seeing all those Civs die messed me up a bit, willing to admit it. Anyway I meant doctor Alva Raven down there, seen him around every now and then (You may remember the drink he gave to Mandy). Anyway he got me some good Vintage stuff, gave a good burn. Helped a lot. He also had his leg in a cast, apparently after a bad fall while running from Lost. Quite an amusing image.

We haven't had long, the next mission is right around the corner thanks to our Covert Action. The Duke is going out, and I swear his clothing choice is probably why. I'm a little peeved considering I have more experience, but the commander is the commander and I cant question him. Good Luck Menace 1-5, go stop those Faceless Infiltrators!

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand  
Personal log - August 10th 2035 (Entry #27)

Rostov ... It looked similar to Novgorod. I think ADVENT just has some sort of city template and applies it everywhere. Like robots. Anyway, mission went alright, even though there were a lot of enemies running around. One grenade did slip through, but Cerberus and Has Not will be fine. It got a bit weird when our helpful Bio Trooper turned into an enemy Faceless. I wonder if that Muton knew that would happen. Doubtful, they are pretty stupid. It was just dumb luck.

Anyway ... Custodian-made moonshine. Sampled it. Quite decent, actually. But I hope I won't develop blindness at some point soon. You never know with these homemade alcoholic beverages. I do trust the Custodian, but gotta be careful. I still need to be able to fly the Skyranger.

Also, big time thing. The team took out some golden naked lady which Tygan called a Codex. Seemed to be pretty damn important, something about that thing being tied up to the psionic network. It left some sort of electronic brain behind. Tygan couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Need to wait and see what exactly that brain has to say.

Commander seems to be in a rush all of a sudden. New mission already. Neutralization of an ADVENT general of some sort. Well, sounds important so ... better warm-up those engines. The squad is coming over for loading shortly.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

August 10th, 2035  
Something great was achieved this day! We were finally able to skulljack an Advent captain, giving us direct access to Advent’s Psionic network. I had my team drop everything they were doing so that we could work on taking and decrypting as much information as possible before our intrusion would be noticed. I’m afraid it didn’t take long for us to be noticed though, because something called a Codex, a strange mechanical humanoid, was sent in the moment the captain died. However, the Codex dropped something upon its death, perhaps we can find something of use upon studying. I paid little attention to what came next, for I was too busy ordering my team to decrypt all the data they were able to recover. Our study of this Elerium crystal finished not too long ago, and from it we now have access to advanced powering systems, which we could use for a multitude of different projects. Sadly, it is impossible to replicate such a substance on Earth, so whatever we recover from the field will constitute our stockpile of this precious substance. From there, my team and I began to complete a few more autopsies. One that allows us to create a serum that pumps a soldier with adrenaline, though we are unsure exactly what it entails. As well as that, we also have access to the technology needed to create Advent pistols, from studying the ones carried by Advent Duelists. After all this was over and done with, we began to work on energy based weapons, powered by an Elerium crystal core. This will be one of our biggest, and most important, projects to date.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #24 - August 9, 2035

Only one mission this week: a guerilla ops to hack some container. A lot of people on this mission, though. Reports of reduced ADVENT...which I suppose is true as most of the people there weren’t ADVENT but aliens.

Also a MOCX squad: we ran into three old buddies: Busara Kikwete and Imtiyaz Bahri, who were both able to evac out once again, and Thaila Moktan, whom we met for the third time, but won’t meet a fourth time because I put a bolt caster in his face.

In any case, Ice and Arctic Wolf once again were wrecking everything, getting 9 kills between them. I missed an overwatch shot, but it was my first shot with this boltcaster thing and I think it’s power took me by surprise a bit. I also did some hacking and some combat profiling, and some skulljacking of an officer so we could hack the ADVENT system, which was an important goal for us.

In the end Havok and Cerberus came away with some minor injuries both otherwise the team once again did great.

Other than that, the covert op that got delayed FINALLY got back. A new one got sent out to try to investigate a new guerilla op opportunity so we can stop another Dark Event. That may be coming back in a couple days.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #9: 08/09/2035

Blood and fire, that is all that I have left to shed after so long working in these conditions for so long. Tears have long since dried, there is little I could see leading these ranks that could move me to bring them forth once more. That was made well apparent in another appearance of our less than loyal counterparts, MOCX as they like to call themselves. If it howls, it may well be a wolf, but even a coward can stand tall while acting proud-- at least until a real wolf shows them the err of their ways. A very particular wolf, an Arctic Wolf, the very same who made an example of an entire team with his gizmo and a steady hand. 

Now, I’ll admit my reputation with these… heathens may not be the best among XCOM (I still find weary eyes boring into the back of my helm as I pass from the one instance I finished a job another soldier left behind), yet once again I found myself pleasantly surprised when I witnessed the life flee from their eyes. They so wanted to serve their masters? Let them do so from the aether, their souls are long since wayward towards their masters. He did them a favor, I’ll need to buy him a drink for his service later.

Regardless, there is no rest for this soldier of the world. As I write this, the Commander has yet another mission in his sights, and I remain among his select few to be sent out near consistently. Tonight will likely be no different, I will forgo my appointed rest to prepare for combat.

Crusader, non sibi.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 29

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘August 10: Neeerves…’]

A fire crackles and a lively conversation occurs in the background complete with a couple of guitars and possibly a banjo. 

“So, several days out from the Haven now. Luckily, none of my bites or cuts or whatever have reopened, so that’s a good sign heh… Small wonder that since I’m shaking… a lot…  
Look, I’m out here in the wilderness potentially protected by a group of relatively experienced people – not soldiers mind you, but still. Claire here took out of bunch of crysa… crislyds…? Space bugs, there. Claire took out a bunch of those space bugs on my behalf, and these trails have been absolutely safe. 

Victor was telling me about them the other day as he was explaining how he’s able to see his family in the Eastern European section more frequently now. Apparently getting the resistance network here was a big boon to logistics as people were able to map out and form these trails a lot better. There aren’t a lot of vehicles that are used for this sort of stuff mainly because the suppliers and scouts have gotten better. The Reapers are coming out of hiding to help these people with some of the basic stuff they know, all thanks to XCOM. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some Reaper person out there right now watching over us…

Granted we, I mean them, can watch themselves just fine… as much as I can expect anyways since they’ve been out here probably since the war started… I know as much for Claire anyways… Yes, we’ve been talking more since she has to stay with me to prevent me from running off… I won’t, but still yeah. Central doesn’t want to take chances. Makes sense.   
But man though… I’ve… I’ve been a lot shakier as of late… I mean, not with Claire’s random romantic ambushes!” He laughs. “No… no… Actually getting better at those heh… Jus… Just… Just thinking of, when I get back… the people here seem to think it's going to be within the week…

Argh…”

He goes silent for a tiny bit.

“I… I…” His voice chokes. “I’m scared… okay…? I know, it sounds silly… but… being back there among them all… I mean, what did I accomplish out here anyways? Fucking, new perspective…?”

There is a thump against the tree followed by a yelp.

“Yeow… probably hurt me more than it hurt you rock… Anyways, yeah. I just don’t know, okay? I don’t know what they’re all gonna say… its… pretty much going to have been a month since then, missions have occurred, they’ve talked amongst themselves… Who knows who knows that I’m out here aside from Shen and Firebrand… I don’t know whether they’ve kept under wraps about this all…

And… what do I have to show for it that like makes up for me not being there…? Could I have pulled it together…? I know I should have, but… I mean, I talked with a couple of random strangers, poured my heart out, and yet I couldn’t to them…? I mean, I should when I get back… just be straight up. I gotta trust them… like they’ve put their trust in me. 

Dammit, and it fucking seems misplaced… Given that I left at probably the worst time…? Doom Project winding down and all of that… No one has died by damn, Heidi was apparently close a couple of times. Two times too many. 

I’m… I’m… down the rabbit hole I go, once again… Da…

Know what, no. Claire’s been harping on not getting down, just thinking it through… Okay, lets look at this. What did I mess up? I messed up dealing with jokes. I left because I couldn’t deal with it. Because I left someone had to replace me, putting at least two people in bad positions. 

Big thing is leaving – never should have happened. That relates to the Heidi situation, so there. That cannot happen ever again. After that…? There is the personal stuff… that needs to be solved… Well, over time. Claire’s been telling me about changing behavior… that takes time… the whole leaving/not leaving thing is a given. 

All this advice she’s giving me must be from pre-war or something… she’s what, fifty, at this point…? Thereabouts…? Kinda strikes me as a teacher really… probably have had to have been really patient with me heh…

Well there I go, I put something she said into practice… that’s good, right? I need to keep trying at this I guess.”

There is a pause.

“So yeah, in probably six days or so I’ll be back… not sure what’ll happen – if the doctors want to take me in or whatever… probably want a look at this.”

There is a light rap on wood. Richie chuckles.

“They… haa. They gave me a cane; something about losing muscle mass in the leg and using it until I can be stable. I mean, over this long distance, its fine and all… heh, makes me feel old and decrepit or something. 

But… when I get back… I don’t know what’ll happen. All I can control are my reactions, like Claire said… dunno. 

Dominic was going on about how I wasn’t appreciating what I had there… I mean, it was the safest place on the planet, and yet I couldn’t handle it because I what, broke down emotionally…? 

Definitely need to get a grip… I guess this is what it’s been then. It’s been a hard road, harder than it should have been. Least what Claire says. You know what? I can believe that. 

Well, that’s it I guess. Soon I’ll be back, hopefully no one dies, and yeah… can only do so much… probably time I practiced what I preached to Cerberus like a month ago… Geez…

Anyways, Soonish Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off.” 

[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, August 10, 2035.

Damn it. Just when I think I'm gettin' a bit ahead on stuff, I come down with a cold. Ridiculous. Aliens runnin' around everywhere, and ol' Max is waylaid by somethin' as simple and annoyin' as a cold. Must of been that last mission. Didn't get to engineerin' fast enough, I figure. Oh well. Gonna keep the next few logs kinda short.

Last mission went okay. Couple minor hits on our guys, nothin' Berge and the docs can't handle. The guys came back with a robot brain - said it came from a gold-colored naked lady. Those guys are always tellin' me BS. Naked ladies? Come on.

Firebrand tried out the booze from my still, and pronounced it 'not bad'. Well, I'll take what I can get. At least she didn't turn green or grow a second head of somethin'. Mission accomplished.

Gotta go. Gonna riad the medical wing, see if they have any vitamin C lyin' around. Maybe boost some OJ from the mess hall.

I hate colds. Hate 'em.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

-Accessing Advent security feed-  
Timestamp: August 6, 4:25PM, Slums District, Rostov-on-Don:  
The video flickers almost stereotypically because even though this is two decades into the future we STILL can't get good reception in these parts. A pair of seemingly normal dressed civilians mysteriously slides behind the wall of an abandoned shack, commonplace here on the quiet streets. An Advent Armored Personnel Vehicle, rumbles across along the desolate road.  
Suddenly, massive arcs of electricity flash through the black vehicle, sparks flying everywhere as it screeches to a halt. The infantry escort are disposed of soon after with a few well placed shots from the aforementioned civilians.  
"Now what do we have here?" one chuckles, rubbing his hands together before putting a finger to his ear, "Avenger, this is Joker 2, target is ready for-,"  
Alarms begin to blare from the Advent security tower, the sound of footsteps from both alien and mech close in faster with every second.  
"By the whiskers of…! We must grab the package, quickly, and get to cover!"  
His compatriot lugged a box inside the shack the two were previously hiding behind, disappearing from the camera's view. It isn't long after that a platoon of Advent soldiers calmly, carefully approaches the site: a low ranked shieldbearer, grenadier, stun lancer, riot mech their commanding officer, and an albino muton.  
The stun lancer and the officer stacked on the front door, while the grenadier and muton took the backdoor, the shieldbearer and mech providing shield, smoke, and fire support.  
"Artgatti! Shul corral matin! (Surrender! Come peacefully!)" barks the officer, waiting a few seconds for any sort of response.  
Silence.  
The officer signals, "three, two, one…"  
A wild firefight follows, the stun lancer charging in and immediately taking a hit to its left shoulder. The officer dives in, out of sight: magnetic shots soon follow. Meanwhile the backdoor busts open, the muton and grenadier taking a few, careful shots.  
And peace returns to the slums, the "peacekeepers" having fulfilled their duty…for now.  
Video end.


	29. Ep 29 - Operation Frozen Mountain

Ep 29-----Operation Frozen Mountain------------------------------------------------  
August 10, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

Ugh, I haven't made one of these logs in days, and for good reason. There is no freaking end to this garbage pile! I've been taking these things apart for days now and I feel like I'll still be here for weeks! I'm told this is no surprise to the more veteran engineers, but good lord, I just want this junk done already!

But, I also saw the squad come back from the mission today. Cobra's been telling me the mission's been up and down quite a bit, but today looked especially grim. I saw Ice being rushed on a stretcher, going to the infirmary. Cobra said I'd like him, so I hope he'll be okay, same with the other soldiers. Apparently another operation is already under way just a few days later. No rest for the wicked eh?

I've been running the bar in my free time. Sometimes I just want to sleep for hours on end, but I feel I need to do something else, something productive to not go insane on this battleship. It's one of the highlights of my day when Cobra or Havoc comes down to chat, but now they're asking questions on where I came from, Cobra even runs the treadmill with me sometimes, I don't want to lose that yet, but I know I'll have to tell her eventually. I hope I can avoid it for longer though, it's not like I'm proud of it.

Ugh, I should get back to work, I know Shen will make a face if I don't get busy again.

Signing out for today  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 8:

That mission... I'm suddenly glad Duke went on it, not me. *Sad chuckle* No but really, that mission was bad. We found the ADVENT General fairly quickly... along with every other group in the AO. including the Viper King. Yeah, things got nasty. The only good news from that was the General put up almost no fight, dying pretty much instantly. Havok got frozen and burnt (Damn thats weird) by the Viper King before it slithered outta there. All the Bio Vipers blinded everyone, making long range shots impossible. The poison downed Ice, but the guy never dies so he'll somehow live. Everyone else came out with various wounds, somehow no one died. 

Drinks are on me guys! I'll see some of you down in the Bar I'm sure. As for Ice... well he doesn't drink, but I think I'll visit him down in the Infirmary regardless. 

So, what els- 

*The sound of her door opening in the background, the people's voices are muffled*

Hey! You can't just barge in here! 

"You're wanted out on a Covert Action, back your stuff. You're heading after the Warlock, 15 mind til departure"

*Footsteps away and the door closes*

Well you heard them folks. Guess I better get going. I'll take this with me, although don't expect many mission reports. I don't know what the next mission will be, but good luck regardless Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log of Dr. Alva Raven: August 12th 2035

“I am....distraught, more so about last mission than anything else. Ice, was out in the open. Out in the open, why of all things was he there in the open?! Why not give him the cover he needs to shoot and keep safe!? I am also appalled with the commander’s tactics this mission, and previous. So many dead, so many about to die, when I heard about the Haven and what had happened from Heidi, I almost broke down. Come to worship and be killed...It should never have come to the way it was. The fact of knowing there are several pods, and then getting rather close while a Ruler is near?! I am dumbfounded in a way of this. I am also worried that Arctic Wolf is becoming a bit too much of a scout, he is meant to hide and shoot, but I do not think he is meant for up close engagements like that. I will though congratulate ‘Duke’ for his unwavering bravery facing a Berserker head on like that, not many can do so.”   
He sighs, tired, the sound of screws tightening and him grunting can be heard over the steady hum of the Avenger engines.  
“I broke my leg recently, a story albeit a long one, shortened for your convenience was that I jumped off the second floor of an abandoned hotel and landed on a bus then jumped off the bus while escaping a bunch of lost with Cerberus. This was a few weeks ago, but I have kept myself in the boot so the healing process is taken care of fully.”  
He sits down and a bit of clinking and tinkering is heard as he tries to work with a piece of stable elerium.  
“Commander has us working on Plasma weapons, similar to the ones used by Mutons, Spectres and Vipers, this has been taking us a longer time as we don't have enough people to work efficiently. Dr. Tygan’s forecast was twenty two days. I am inclined to believe him as he divides us up well on the many different tasks that need taking care of. Other than that I've been taking care of the wounded, Ice was brought into intensive care, as he was bleeding out when the mission ended, I was able to stabilize him and with the assistance of many other nurses, we were able to get his healing time down to fifteen days. Nanotechnology is a savior in these situations.”  
A man starts to talk loudly, throwing orders back and forth, telling people their new tasks.  
“Ah, Dr. Tygan is handing us our new orders, time is of the essence after all.”  
“Dr. Raven, signing out.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 30

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘August 12: So Close’]

There was the sound of many footsteps on dirt and a few low conversations further along. The footfalls are heavier up close, along with occasional raps of wood. Richie is ever so slightly panting. 

“Man, okay… we’ve picked up the pace now. Apparently the Avenger has landed near to where I had started off from, so we figured that we could intercept it before it had to take off. Next mission was somewhere in Scotland…”

“Damned Xenos…” A female voice with a Scottish accent adds.

Richie lowers his voice. “Yep, Maddy isn’t too happy about it heh… Well, anyways, as I said, we’re moving a lot quicker to be able to catch up to it. Gotta admit, it's wearing on me pretty well…”

He groans.

“Edouard was right about my leg, damn… stupid space bug. Well, bugs, but yeah. Could’ve been a pincushion…”

“You were such a thing, ha!” A feminine French voice joins.

Richie chuckles. “Well, not that much Claire; I can still walk heh.”

She lets out a rich laugh. “Pretty slowly, careful now, you don’t want to get lost out here again! I can only save you too many times chérie!” 

Richie yelps and lets out a weak chuckle. “Hey come on! Yeouch… that shoulder is still sore!” 

“Ah, my love shall be your shield mon amour, as it always has!” She exaggerates a sound of kissing. 

Richie laughs. “Ha! That should wait until we make camp!”

“OooooOOo, REALly…? What does my love have in mind for then…?” She says overly seductively. 

“Maybe having Otto teach me the guitar to compose songs in your honor…” Richie says waveringly.   
Claire breaks out in a fit of laughter. “YEES!!!” She can barely contain herself. “YEEES RICHIE HAAA!!!” She sniffs while still laughing. “There you go… there you go haaa, that was… too good…” She continues to laugh, slowly dying down

Richie lightly chuckles. “Wha… really…? Just that…? C… Come on Claire, you can’t be that easy to make laugh heh…”

Claire chortles. “Normally, you’d be right Ricard… We’ve been at this for two weeks now, and finally… Look, have your time for recording that. You’ve earned it!” She continues to richly chuckle as her footsteps fade into the distance. 

Richie sighs. “Cool… um… cool I guess heh… Okay, so, other stuff. Firebrand told me about the mission from a couple days ago, just… damn… way she phrased it sounded like… pretty much the worst… weird toxic things blinding people, Ice almost dying again, not to mention more of those other alien types. Geezums… 

Just her describing the faceless… just… nopenopenope… I mean, don’t get me wrong, the bug things that got me are like that too, but even so. And apparently they transform from people into whatever clay monster thing…? Glad I’m not a soldier and have to deal with those things. They do give a pretty good reason to shoot em though. 

Speaking of which, Vladimir did give me back the shotgun, just haven’t used or tried it since, ya know, the bites and such… He wants me to check in with the infirmary. No complaints from me. Hopefully Shen won’t mind… Other people though…”

He sighs. 

“Dominic would want me to like ‘get off my ass and do something stat!’ like that heh, and everyone else… Damn… it's been over a month now. They’ve brought on new people, done stuff all their own… and there I’ll be still nursing all of this for a time before getting back to work…

Jack might be going a bit crazy trying to make up for Dominic, and surely there are more parts of the Avenger needing clearing. There is a new person doing that too, hopefully they’re nice. That would be a good thing for Jack, more people to talk with and such…”

He groans.

“Damn… and there’s the other thing. No way I’m moving around boxes like I used to for a bit. Logging gear and stuff yeah, I can still use my arms, but the organization of the supply room… that’s going to provide some issues. Ish. I have to do it though, find a way… can’t afford not to. 

Gotta build things up again with everyone I guess, some farther up than others. Cerberus… Cobra… Wombat… definitely Cobra dammit… Only met her once but she has to be bidding her anger until I get back… 

Dammit.

That’s… that’s unfair… and hey, it is my fault… Man… I just… just didn’t bother to see what would have to happen if I left. I didn’t consider anything… just me. I didn’t think that I could deal, even though I have a lot of time to myself down there in the supply room. Man, wonder what it looks like now…”

He chortles, but it quickly dies out.

“No… no… Dominic and Jack probably have it down. It's been a month after all…”

He goes silent for a bit. 

“A month… it’s a long time… it’ll take that much and maybe more to make up for it.”

He sighs, but in a steeled voice:

“I have to though. I have to try…”

He pauses. 

“Okay, looks pretty rocky up ahead, should get going… Nearly Returning Supply Officer Richard Johnson… signing off…” 

[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - August 12th 2035 (Entry #28)

I mean ... how much worse could this mission have gone? Well, we could've lost a soldier or two. Or three. Or the entire goddamn squad. We only lost the Double Agent. In between the funk-ups that the Commander performed ... he also pulled a rabbit out of the hat, getting the entire squad out with wounds that weren't fatal. Well, except Ice, that got stabilized and rushed back to the Avenger, breaking the Skyranger speed record. Or something. My poor baby was in serious need of maintenance upon touchdown. But I gladly administered it, especially when hearing Ice would make it.

I think I slept for two days. Well, almost an entire day, to be honest. Then there was another mission alarm. I mean, what the heck? I swore in all the languages that I know, which is technically two, then went back to perform some extra maintenance on the Skyranger. Just in case we would need another fast getaway again. Seriously, the Commander needs to step up his game. I can't do this every time. No, not me. The Skyranger. Those parts might get fried in the process. Last thing we need.

Come on. Supply raid. Mockeries. Zombies. All in a day's work. Let's move, Menace.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORIZATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG

Well, things certainly have been interesting since I managed to land a place amongst the 'Hunters' guards. I don't know why he even needs guards, but orders are orders and it is amusing to witness him snap at those idiotic advent grunts due to their abysmal aim, the most recent one being him teaching them how to aim properly. Back to the matter at hand I don't have much information to provide to my 'Friends' aside from the fact that hunter is mostly playing with XCOM and their toys, he claimed that he will annihilate them when their amusement factor runs out. Weather he could do so or not is another matter but it seems likely if XCOM don't pick up the pace and get moving, they wont even get past the first chamber if they tried to attack now. knocking on the door, followed by hissing looks like the hunter has left for his monthly meeting with his boss, and I am ordered to report to my post in the next five minutes, I might have more to say if I decide to continue these logs. Vyrakia out.  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

"Mail delivery for a Mr. Lars!"

Dear Lars, 

Friend, it's been a long time since we've spoken: twenty-two years to be exact. I'm not sure if you remember me, although I wouldn't be surprised if you don't. A lot of our time was spent with a medical table and surgical equipment. I see you haven't changed all that much, even after all this time, and I hope I at least bring some comfort to your bed.

How do I know? It's all over the resistance holonet, "XCOM hero takes brutal beating, barely escapes with life". Apparently someone hacked into the security cameras during your last operation, maybe the network admins were too terrified of that massive viper to pay any attention. Regardless, I'm glad to hear you're safe.

I'd love to join XCOM as a medical officer and catch up with you on all the stories I'm sure you have to share, but I'm more needed at my haven in Siberia. There's not another doctor for hundreds of kilometers, and these people need help. However, I can make do with just penning each other, I'm sure you have a lot to do as well. In the meantime, I'll be praying for your speedy recovery. 

Your friend and squadmate,  
Nikolai.


	30. Ep 30 - Operation Bone Tower

Ep 30-----Operation Bone Tower--------------------------------------------------------  
August 20, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

Well, past few days have been great. I got to talk to Cobra before she left on her covert mission. I told her everything about my past, and god is my witness, I cried like a baby there. Cobra was nice enough to listen, and gave me something I missed from my time being an ADVENT citizen: an MP3 player. Well, Now I've been working to every 80s tune imaginable. Land down under, Pour some sugar on me, I hate myself for loving you, and even September was on there! I'm not sure whether it was just talking with Cobra or the mp3, but I've felt much better lately. Even Shen has noticed, and she's been..... more welcoming now. Not sure why though. Other than that, still got some time before the junk gets cleared, but in the meantime, I'm gonna be telling the Resistance radio about some 80s tunes they desperately need to add to their playlist.

I also began praying again, it's been years since I've done that, but now Cobra's out there hunting the Warlock and..... I'm nervous. The Warlock burned down a church I went to when I was little, and now I am hoping she can find him, but I don't want her to die, or worse. Maybe some help from a divine source would help? I dunno, I'm sure if she heard me say that, she'd tease me to no end. Oh well, here's to hoping she comes back, I'd hate to lose another friend.

Signing out for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 9 (Covert Action):

This is about as fun as I remember it being, meaning it isn't. Hunting a Chosen is always risky, which gets me all nervous. So far no major incidents, just a couple of ADVENT Patrols to deal with. Scouring an entire continent for one small base isn't fun at all. 

Anyway, hope things back at base are ok. We have to keep radio silent most of the time, and the brief amounts we do get are used for status updates. No time to relay anything else, just in case we get picked up. Reminds me though, I made a good friend with one of the Engineers, Catherine. She's a bit spoiled, having only recently left ADVENT controlled territory, and she isn't fully used to life elsewhere. Still, she's good company. She used to be a dancer, so I can work out with her a lot as well. She gave me her background, and the poor lass has experienced a lot of loss for one so young. Suppose I'm not much of one to talk.

Anyway, that's it for now. Hopefully I'll have something more substantial to report next time. 

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - August 20th 2035 (Entry #29)

The next time you make me stuff so many damned zombie corpses in the Cargo hold, remember one thing, Commander. Their stench gets left behind and so is their damn ooze. And I am not cleaning this up. No, Custodian, neither are you. Someone else should come over and help with the cleaning. This is freaking ridiculous.

Otherwise, mission went very well. Maybe the 'threat' with the shooting challenge in the range got them to step up their game. Heh ... as if I'd have that many chance to beat them in the range. I prefer shotguns and pistols. Anyway, Cerberus was out for a few days, he's back in the barracks already. Wombat took some nasty shots though, out for a bit longer.

Supply Drop is out and about, but the Commander seems to be more interested in intel that needs to be acquired. We need our Supply Officer back, Commander. Also, Shen managed to whip up an actual MEC of our own. She's calling it Spark, seems to be based on her father's old designs. I miss the old man. He was so awesome.

Ok ... Mission somewhere in Scandinavia. Coordinates coming in now. Target neutralization. Commander seems to be convinced the Warlock will show up. Careful what you wish for, Commander. I haven't quite practiced enough to land the Skyranger on top of the Warlock's big mouth.

Let's go, team.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #25 - August 16, 2035

Hey, something new happened this week! We had two missions again! Just kidding, that seems to be pretty much the norm now. First mission I didn’t go on, because the doctors told me I needed to rest, but the second mission I did go on.

The first mission was a mission to kill a field commander in a hidden ADVENT facility under the city of Novosibirsk. Things went to shit pretty quickly though, as our team got surrounded by four enemy pods - soon supplemented by a fifth - and got in a lot of trouble. Luckily the team was able to take out the General right away, but man, that wasn’t much comfort for a while there.

Almost everyone came back injured. Ice once again started bleeding out. I believe this is the third time that’s happened. I know he wants to be brave, but one of these times he’s going to be critically shot and he’s going to be coming back in a bag rather than on a stretcher.

The Duke and Crusader really crushed this mission. The Duke didn’t get any kills but he hit all nine of his shots, giving other people opportunities to finish people off. Crusader got the most kills with four, and was really able to clean up things at the end. Oh yeah, you know that things were crazy when the fact that we faced the Viper King again is almost a footnote to the mission.

The second mission was pretty hairy in of itself, but in a different way. We were tasked to steal ADVENT supplies, but we ran up against three alien pods as well as several lost right away that prevented us from claiming many of the close and easy to get supply boxes.

I also got pretty tossed around this mission too. A magma viper shot at me, and while it missed me, it took out my cover, allowing a trooper to get in a hit on me. Right after I was able to heal, a regular viper bound me, and THEN I got thwaped by several lost, forcing me to run for cover and heal AGAIN. I also missed a really easy shot against a MOCX ranger. I’m not sure what really happened. It may have caused Cerberus to get injured himself, though, as he got in close to finish him off, but then got grenaded by another MOCX operative later.

In the end, we only got 2 of 12 supply boxes. But I can’t really complain in this case. The number of ADVENT, Aliens, MOCX, and Lost out there was pretty crazy.

In any case, I’m in the infirmary now, keeping Ice company. We’re supposed be bonding by spending time at the range and the training center, not chatting with each other in the infirmary!

To add insult to injury on all of this too, the Warlock apparently aided ADVENT in implementing stiletto rounds for some of their units, which is going to make it even more dangerous to even get shot, since you may start bleeding a lot easier once that happens than we already did before.

As of writing this, I still apparently have about four more days until I’m clear. But Ice has it worse, he still has to hang around the infirmary for almost two more weeks.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, August 20, 2035.

Hoo boy. The Skyranger was in a hell of a state when Firebrand brought back our guys from the latest mission. Not that the old bird was crammed up with supplies - we only got two boxes of the stuff (outta 12), which hardly seemed worth the effort and the injuries. No, the hold was packed with bodies - MOCX, Avdent, and, above all, Lost. The Lost bodies are the worst - they leak everywhere, an' smell just about as bad as you'd expect rotting corpses to smell.

I was just about to head in to the Skyranger hold, all geared up in my rubber equipment, to clean out all the various goopy bits, when Firebrand pulled me aside. She said this cleanup job wasn't mine to do. Neither was it hers, for that matter. Now, I ain't no fool, despite what some around here might say about me. I ain't gonna argue with Firebrand - that ship is her baby. Who's gonna clean it? Hell, I dunno, but Firebrand's pretty fierce about it not bein' me.

(Later)

With some extra time on my hands, havin' been summarily dismissed from my Skyranger cleanin' duties, I moseyed down to Engineerin', to see what Shen was up to. She didn't have a new plasma gun prototype for me to try, but she gave me a gander at her most recent toy - a hulking monstrosity of a robot named GLaDOS. Supposedly it's gonna fight alongside our guys. I'm kinda skeptical. I ain't never seen a robot that can do a job as good as a person, even for somethin' as simple as cleanin'. Plus, I've seen (or, rather, heard over the comms) our guys hack Advent robots pretty regularly. Couldn't Advent do that to our robot, too? I dunno. Seems like a hell of a risk.

(Later)

Well, I'll be damned. I dunno how she managed it, but Firebrand got that mechanical contraption of Shen's to clean out the Skyranger hold. I don't think that was in the machine's original programmin', but I saw his shiny metal ass scrubbin' away in the hold. Couldn't stop laughin' for at least a minute. That Firebrand's always full of surprises. GLaDOS did an all right job, I figure, but not as good as me.

Shen tells be she'll have a new plasma gun for me to test in a couple o' days. Dunno why she wants me to test them, to be honest. Maybe, if the damn thing blows up, the Avenger won't lose anybody important, haha. Now that the mec is doin' some of the cleanin', maybe my days around here are numbered. That's okay. I could use the rest.

Can't imagine a mec runnin' a decent still, however. There are still some things that require a human touch.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
WELCOME VYRAKIA  
BEGIN LOG

What in the name of the elders is XCOM doing? There was 12 crates on that supply pickup and they only got 2? XCOM is disappointing me with how small their targets are and I even heard the hunter questioning XCOM on this raid of theirs. In other news it seams that the stiletto rounds are in mass production, now XCOM will literally bleed for every inch of ground they take and a lot of the other guards are hoping to get to shoot at XCOM with their new ammo type. Another thing is that the officers are so happy with their new rounds that they decided to activate four more projects for this month, if even one of these projects completes XCOM will be having an even harder time fighting the grunts, let alone the elites and chosen. One last bit of information is that I've finally found a trail about this 'Avatar Project' that I can follow, but it will take a lot of time and patience. my next shift is in ten minutes so I better get ready.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Elise Fray’s Log – Operation Bone Tower

Back on the ground. Another mission in one of the abandoned cities. Which I would prefer to avoid. Those places creep me out. Especially when we first drop and then when we’re waiting to get picked up. It’s so eerie. Straight out of a horror movie, I would know. Heck, it could be a movie. You got the zombies, the aliens, the super badass soldiers (mostly me) all tucked neatly into the perfect setting. The mission went well though.

Right, I should probably talk about it. I did kill it though. I got like 8 kills! It was mostly the zombies, which aren’t all that hard to hit, but a kill is a kill, right? The mission went fine, I guess. We only recovered 2 crates of the 12 that were there, but no one died, so I guess it was a success. It was mostly just a large enemy count. I think we killed 64 in total? Mostly the lost, but some Advent and Mocx were mixed in there. And we only took 2 light wounds on our side, I’m fine, and even walked away with a promotion! That’s Sergeant Fray to you... you camera.. Anyway, Bradford wants me to get back to helping with communications and intel asap. So, I am going to do just that. Bradford gets all weird when you don’t listen to him.

P.S. The engineers built a robot. Like a big robot that can shoot a big gun and punch things. It’s awesome. I hope I get sent on a mission with it. So cool…

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Radio, 12 August 2035

“Remember the good old days? Before the invasion, before aliens, before 2015? The world may not have been perfect, but we had many good things that we did not treasure enough. Sure, we miss the big ones like privacy, due process, personal freedoms and yes…animals…but need to remind ourselves of the little things. Like when it was ok to play games and watch movies about joyfully giving aliens and monsters some good old fashioned boot-to-backside therapy? Or a certain game where kids could keep them in little, pocket-sized balls and make them fight each other for funsies?  
Because today, I bet Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky was wishing she could catch ‘em all. Lost, Advent, aliens and MOCX, all prancing around in her sights. Talk about a target-rich environment, and all were hers to collect. With no other choice, Praetorian used her sniper rifle. It was super effective. Ahh…nostalgia at its finest.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

August 20, 2035:

Another mission, another round of lost put to rest. When I told the Commander I was a former Reaper in training, I figured he laughed it off. But he led me to my extent in skill, and let me take my aggression out on the lost to protect my team. It was honestly weird seeing a hologram of myself, getting shot or hit, but it’s better than anyone in the squad taking damage. The promotion was well deserved, according to everyone, and I’m proud I got it. Honestly I don’t think our group would have made it if not for Calhoun, she was on fire during that op. She was hitting shots I thought couldn’t be hit, it was a sight to see. Not to mention those MOCX guys, it’s the first time I’ve gone up against them. I can see why some of the younger folks hate them, and want them stopped.

There’s already talks about another mission soon, and with Ice out, I may be asked to go out again, and I’m ready. I’ve already racked up 38 kills, mostly lost, but come whatever may, I’ll be there standing till the end.

The battles we have been in have been getting bigger, and I feel like I am way too small to see the entire process. Somehow the Commander has the ability to see the bigger picture, while not perfect he executes his strategy effectively to where we have gotten confident we have a chance.

I know that confidence can be your undoing but it doesn’t hurt to feel like we can do this. While I was at the bar, the Resistance Radio said my name! I can’t believe it, and they even made references to Pokemon. Oh man, I miss Pokemon so much..I wonder if I still have my old handheld so I can play, if I can even find it somewhere…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 12-8-2035  
\- Began note-taking.  
\- Still no sign of my missing students among Lost and MOCX corpses  
\- Drinks for Miss Darksky. Takeout for Cpt. Banks and Cpt. Jay in Infirmary.  
\- Submit formal expression of interest to Dr Tygan to test plasma pistol prototype and offer to help with record keeping.  
\- Gave the whole Templar mind blades thing a try. Again. For the umpteenth time. Gave up and threw Soulfire orbs down the toilet in frustration.  
\- My pecs are bigger than Lt. Martine’s. Hairier too. Hey, we’re all having a tough time so a man can indulge in a little playful jealousy.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

“Commander Odd this is Ben Gampbell, we need help. ADVENT has dropped a ton of… things here. One swipe from those things took out Lt. Tyler “Bunker” Vance, leaving me in charge. We can offer you some valuable intelligence if you can get them out of this area. We’ll try to hide until you guys arrive. Also another one of those things, it just gets tougher the more we shoot it.”  
Resistance Comms transmission, 08-20-2035


	31. Ep 31 - Operation Bloody Scepter

Ep 31-----Operation Bloody Scepter---------------------------------------------------  
Log Entry #11: 08/28/2035

Perhaps it’s not the best idea to write on a mild concussion, but it is a small price to pay for continued success in our campaign. The mission we’d returned from offered us quite the view overlooking one of ADVENT’s crown jewels of a city, through the digital displays and neon lights quickly grew to hurt my eyes. Then there was the Warlock, the only entity I’ve met since joining these ranks who possesses such prowess for psionic ability-- With slight pass at Link, I’m afraid-- then came his little pet.   
I say little, but that is clearly tongue in cheek. The video log of the mission should clarify: I’d offer mine, but I doubt the footage would be any good after I’d met its closed fist and took the brunt of a fragmentation grenade per the Commander’s wish. I didn’t feel much of anything, just a small wobble and bout of nausea as we took flight from the building and for some days afterwards. Thankfully the bar remains stocked with ginger ale when cocktails call for them and the mess hall staff retain a small menu for our skyward version of _mal de mer_ , I was back on my feet just in time to- go out once more to fight, in Russia no less.

_Thrilling._

Crusader, wishing you all still minds.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 10:

We've tracked down the Warlock's Stronghold. Unfortunately, on our way out of there, I took a nasty hit from an especially alert guard. Still, I'm wearing this new armour, so I can take it at least. Wasn't enjoyable regardless. But hey, I at least missed the next Covert Action, thankfully. I also missed the next mission, so its 50/50.

You'll never guess whose bed is next to mine. Richie, motherfucking, Johnson, that’s who. The asshole who left and who ended up being responsible for my lack of proper armour. He's gonna need that Infirmary bed when I'm done with him, I'll tell you that much.

At least I get to see Cath again. She's been moved off the giant rubbish pile, and is now maintaining power for us, so I'll have to find out how she likes the change.

Not much else to report on, as I've yet to catch up with the missions that occured in my absence. If anything significant happened, I'll talk about it in my next log, along with what happens to Richie.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - August 29th 2035 (Entry #30)

Yeah, you know ... I think landing on the Warlock's brain might be more of a challenge. His CPU ... sorry, Glados, I know this will be insulting to you ... is seriously undersized and under-capacity. Next time, I'll give it a go. Just to see how that works out. If the team can pin him down long enough ... 

Anyway, except for some poisoning, the team was fine. The enemy VIP got restrained and we were out of there. Shame we couldn't get our Double Agent out too. He sacrificed himself to protect our escape. Valiant choice.

After the initial Skyranger maintenance, I was planning to head out to the bar ... but my terminal buzzed. Mom, monthly call. She seems to be doing better, ever since we started these conversations. I am just worried by her latest decision. She wants to see me ... in person. Out in the open. Even if she wasn't my mother, I would've still said that's dangerous. I don't know if ADVENT knows that she's my mother. They would totally use that against me, if they did. I mean ... I don't know. As much as I want to see her, it's too risky.

After that, it's been a quiet week. Visits to the Engineering, the bar, the shooting range. The usual. John dropped by and told me that the Commander didn't seem to know which way was up. Undecided. Both about contacts and covert op targets. He better start making quicker decisions in such cases. This war cannot last forever.

Transmitter sabotage. Well, at least, he picks these missions quickly. Gives me enough time to prepare the Skyranger. Which I should just now.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG

XCOM is not living up to its reputation right now, according to several reports they met the warlock, got held up by a biozerker, got mind controlled, ran through poison and sacrificed the life of a deserter just so they could escape with the VIP. And that's just the highlights, they got a good start that kept missing most of their shots. sigh XCOM really need to get their priorities straight and fast as the chosen are picking up the pace, aside from the warlock as he just stood there and let a reaper shoot him in the face for a time before noticing him. In other news the hunter appears weary of me- fairly reasonable as the elders did request his guard to change for no apparent reason-so for a time I am going to have to stick to my post and not do anything 'suspicious' as that might lead me straight to the 're-education' program, and I can't afford that. Another thi- Banging on the door, followed by movement and a door opening followed by a short conversation before door closes ugh XCOM is on the move again, this time their going after a Psionic transmitter and the hunter is going after them, if I remember the reports there's a few Psionic hunter squads in that area, this could be really bad for XCOM if these squads know what their doing. I need to report to my post now, I'm going to keep my head down for a week or two before resuming my duties.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

August 29, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

God have mercy on my soul, I'm finally out of that junk pile. Apparently they're now building something else in its place, I would've complained, but I'm just happy that I no longer have to dig through garbage. Shen reassigned me to work with a man named Matthew Lord, he's been working in the power generator, and I'm to assist him. Apparently the generator has been working past its intended limit, so me and Matthew are to keep constant maintenance on it to ensure it doesn't cause problems. It's a lot of work, and extremely tedious, but it's an important job and to be honest, I'm happy to be contributing in a major way. Matthew seems like an okay guy as it is.

I have to go visit Heidi, she came back in one piece, and found the Warlock's stronghold at that. Apparently she got hit with a little something on the way out, but she's alive and that's what matters. I heard the Warlock also appeared against our troops a couple days ago, how do these things get around so fast? Anyway, I got woken up at three in the morning, Matthew needed some repairs done, and I had to help him, so here I am at 4:01 writing this log. I thought the garbage would drive me crazy, but now this job has me on call at all times, not sure how Matthew lives through all this.

Ugh, Cobra's right, I am a princess.

Signing out for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 21

Arctic Wolf, Crusader and Cerberus really are a team. All three of them at one point were basically right on top of the Warlock keeping him down under a mountain of lead and psionics. It was truly an interesting showdown, dangerous as well when it called in a weird Berserker that somehow grew armor during a fight. I myself should explain why I have not recorded a log in a while, well it is indeed a long story. It begins with me in the infirmary helping a random member of staff with a bit of a migraine. And well, it was a bit more than just a headache. It was actually a strand of Sectoid Pox, which is highly contagious. So then I had to set up a quarantine for me and the staffer and that meant no real doctor. So I had to stay in the strictest conditions possible, because you can not take any chances with this, and the whole time I had fake doctors checking if maybe the disease, they have no idea about, was finally over. And of course they figured it was making me finally go senile and that my judgement was false. All in all I've had to spend another few weeks even after it was done waiting for some dummkopfs to finally do MY job. Either way I'm back and all will be the same. Also to all staff do not worry I am back, your health is back in safe hands.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

August 27th 2035

 

"I will keep today's short as plasma rifles are taking longer than I had previously anticipated, work must happen, must happen fast." 

He leans back in his chair, the sound of creaking is heard.

"We're in India now, mostly the jungle. New place to look around in. I look forward to it, though I despise the heat. I'm more of a cold person myself. Maybe it's my New Yorker genes talking. Nothing much else to talk about..."

A mechanical ping resonates through the recording, Raven rushes to the source, almost knocking over the recorder, in a rushed tone he ends the recording.

"Dr. Raven, signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Bloody Scepter

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

Begin Log

"Well..... It's been a while. You can thank the higher ups for that one. Apparently they found me out that I haven't been sending my logs to the archives, so they decided to confiscate my recorder in order to back log all my, er, logs. Sucks if you ask me, there was a reason I wanted those kept private. Wasn't that the whole point anyway?! But fine, whatever, at least the archives aren't exactly public either, so who knows, maybe we're still fine. Of course, now they expect me to ship a copy off to the archive cause the demand to so..... yea."  
Meow  
"Heh..... yes, hi to you to. Getting you has started to pay off, what with all the stress around here. But anywho, guess I should talk about actual stuff. Being how irritated I am at this whole log ordeal, I don't really feel like backtracking to what I've missed for these logs, so we'll just keep going forward, as I always do. The mission today was..... pretty hectic to say the least. Our objective was to get in a secure a hostile VIP for Intel. We did that, so mission accomplished, but It could have gone better. The commander had some wise Idea to test us or something and have only 6 of us go out this time. He better be thankfully one of those Advent turncoats was able to join us, cause he seems to forget how useful a 7th person is. The Warlock, or as I nickname him, Advent Granny Baker, showed up and caused some major trouble for us. We managed to take him and his brute of a guardian, then had to mad dash for the evac point. We got out, but half of the squad got poison from it, and had to head to the infirmary to flush it out. Me, I have my scimitar, so I was fine from that. And hey, no injury this time either, bout freakin time."  
Sigh  
"Things around here are starting to get more and more hectic by the day. We all need to start upping our game, the Commander included. Some of his decisions can be..... questionable. But being the Commander, he's the one person I have to trust, but that line has recently grown thin, most in thanks to the mission a while back. Way too much could have gone wrong, he was lucky he pulled out the luckiest clover in existence. My eyes are now steadily watching his decisions now, making sure he can improve for once. But who am I to say, we just happen to be a flying 4 leaf clover at this point. Either way, we need to get stuff done better."

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #26 - August 23, 2035

Hey, only one mission this week! Looking back at previous logs we’ve seem to have been getting about 3 missions every 2 weeks, and this is the 4th straight pair of weeks where that’s happened. It’s pretty grueling. It’s also one reason why I had to sit out this past mission, due to being injured. I tell the doctors I’m fine, but they still insist.

It may have been good had I gone out. Almost everyone got poisoned, having to run through a poison cloud, although luckily everyone won’t be injured for too long. But that mission sounded like it was crazy. The Chosen Warlock showed up, and then teleported some crazy BioZerker thing, which reinforced it’s armor every time it took damage. Luckily that armor dissolved away after a while, but it made dealing with it pretty difficult, especially with the Warlock hanging around too.

After taking care of those two things, the team pretty much grabbed the enemy VIP and ran for it, with the ADVENT double agent sacrificing himself to get the team out.

Meanwhile, Shen apparently used various spare parts from the MEC wrecks we’ve brought back to build something she called a SPARK. Apparently the engineering team called it GLaDOS, which is some reference to some video game I guess. I don’t get it, anyway. Also they finished research on some sort of frost bomb which is supposed to insta-freeze any enemy it touches. So that could come in useful.

Otherwise, not much is going on, I guess. I hear Richie is back, and I guess he had a big thing about running away and almost getting eaten by a Chryssalid and now has a cane or something. Apparently he ran away because of some of the things I did before which, I mean, OK yeah, I may have gone over the line, but friggen’ running away and almost getting yourself killed over it seems like a pretty extreme reaction to it as well. But at least he’s back now, as long as he doesn’t go running off again.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, August 29, 2035.

Y'know, I don't really get the Commander. He gets Shen to bust her ass makin' that damn metal menace GLaDOS, then he leaves it lyin' around, collectin' dust and gettin' rusty. I could see the disappointment in Shen's expression when the Skyranger took off on a mission to grab some Advent bigwig, one seat in the hold empty. "How's he gonna get any experience, sitting around the Avenger?" she asked me, like I know. I didn't say this to her, but I don't think I'd ever trust that hulking beastie to have my back in a fight. Also, it's a damn IT, not a HE. It's no more a person than my vacuum cleaner.

I guess that's why I call him Commander Odd. He's a weird one.

The mission went pretty well, all things considered. That freaky zealot Chosen creep showed up, ran his mouth a bit, and got dispatched right quick by our guys. Other than that, it didn't sound much like a problem grabbin' that Advent lowlife, other than an encounter with what the guys called a Biozerker. That thing was a beast, but none too bright, by all accounts. Good work from our guys. They stayed focused and got out okay, some of 'em sick from a poison released by the critter. I wanted to ask Firebrand more about the mission, but she bounced almost as soon as she was finished her maintenance. Seems like she had somethin' important to do. Dunno what. Not my beeswax, as my mother used to say.

(Later)

Shen asked GLaDOS and me to go down to the shootin' range to test her latest plasma weapon. Why she needed us both, I dunno, but I got to spend some time with the contraption. Y'know, it's a lot weirder talkin' to that thing than I thought it would be. I mean, it seemed okay, but I couldn't help wonderin' what was goin' on behind them glowin' eyes. Anyway, the testin' went... poorly. Shen gave me the gun, and I pulled the trigger. That strange hum sounded once again, and this syrupy, gooey, green slime kinda oozed out the end of the gun. Shen screamed at me to get back, but before I could even blink, GLaDOS had grabbed me in one of its massive hands and tossed me like a rag doll across the room, rippin' the gun away from me as it did so. No harm done, but I got the wind knocked outta me.

I feel kinda bad about slaggin' off on the metal dude now. He kinda saved my sorry ass. Tough for a guy like me to admit, but maybe I was wrong about him. I owe him one, that's for sure.

Jeezuz, now I'M callin' it a 'him'. Maybe I hit my head harder 'n I thought when I got tossed.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Eirilian 'Praetorian' Darksky  
August 23, 2035:

I feel like I still have some of the effects from that poison lingering in my system but doc cleared me for action. I don’t think I’ve ever been more terrified in my life since, even when I was sick. I know I wasn’t in danger but I wasn’t sure what I had walked into. Luckily we knew how to handle poisons from those bio troopers, though that wasn’t a bio trooper but ...something more sinister. Luckily I didn’t miss a shot, and I got a few good shots in that Warlock who summoned it. I don’t think I’ve seen him before, which worries me. 

How many of these “chosen” are there? I mean I know of the Assassin, and from other soldier’s conversations there’s this ...hunter? Or sharpshooter like me, anyways. I am both renewed with hope and courage to continue on this mission. I only hope I get picked again soon so I can show my skills...


	32. Ep 32 - Operation Star Knife

Ep 32-----Operation Star Knife-----------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Looks like XCOM has done something well, that false king is finally dead, and good riddance I say. Too many of my sisters were seduced by that fool and according to my older sisters I was apparently on his list of females to take, so thank you XCOM you saved me the effort of having to kill that fool myself, I might just send some of that human alcohol that I had acquired to them for a job well done. in other news the other projects are finishing up, MOCX has enhanced their vitality enabling them to endure more damage, another project was a failure due to XCOM interference, The 'avatar project' just had a minor breakthrough and that would not be good if XCOM hadn't sabotaged the data transfer. the hunter seems to have somewhat let up on his observation of me due to the fact that melee no longer harms him- that is going to be a nightmare for XCOM to deal with-so I can slowly follow that lead on the aforementioned avatar project. I shall start on the lead in a few **sudden beeping** that's my Skirmisher contacts calling to meet with me so I instruct them to a discrete pathway to the Hunters Temple, this is going to be dangerous for me as one wrong move and I'm outed to the entire command structure and what help would I be then? I must be careful, if their spotted I shall wound one of them so I can keep my cover, it won't be a fatal or even crippling shot, but it will help keep my cover. Lets see where this goes then.  
Vyrakia out   
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 11:

Woo! Well done guys! The Viper King is down! That's one big baddie gone, hopefully we can get rid of one of the Chosen soon as well. Crusader is gonna be happy, and good on the guy. And hey even our "Double Agent" got out safe. Lucky him.

Oh yeah, I saw myself out there. I'm on a poster! What a gem! I'm like, a figurehead for the Resistance! Wow, that's a surprise. Those end of mission Photo Ops worked out well in the end I guess. Wow.

So now, onto more sombre news. I finally caught up with Richie. His wounds man... damn. A pack of Chrysalids jumped him, and he has to use a cane! Damn. Anyway I had a nice long chat with him. I made sure he knew just how much it hurt me, and the rest of the ship, when he left. I think he understands now, but I'll still be keeping an eye on him. It's hard to stay mad at him for too long, because he's so genuine. Not that I told him that of course. Gave him a right bollocking, as the British say.

Oh and I overheard the Warlock tapping our coms again. Apparently he knows we located him. Well maybe he should have paid more attention, because the only person that noticed us at the time was that goddamn Guard! Haha, sucker.

I'm finally out on another mission. It's been a while! Looking forward to heading out with some of my favourites again. Yes I am being unusually happy, killing that Viper King was a big thing! Also I get to go out with Purple Haze, someone I don't think I've been on mission with before. Lets roll Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - September 11th 2035 (Entry #31)

Viper King. Dead. Not buried, just in our cold storage. Ready to be autopsied by Tygan, whenever the Commander would tell him to do so. Rumor has it that there's autopsy audio notes that Dr. Vahlen made for each of these things. Yes, things. More than one. Not really good to know there's more than one. Better not be a Berserker or an Archon. Those are bad enough as they are now.

Crusader took a few bad hits, but Wombat was on point with healing. He was only out for a week. He's already out of the medbay as I record this. Otherwise, all's good. Still peeved about the Skyranger looking like a dead trout. But my protests seemed to have landed on deaf ears. I guess the Commander knew I was bluffing. Or maybe John told him that. Wouldn't put it past him. Eh, don't really care ... I just don't like the way my baby looks.

I've been spending most of my time in my quarters. I am worried about my mother. She hadn't said anything since the last communication. If she would pull some stupid stunt just to see me ... I will not be happy. At all. You know ... maybe she should consider coming on the Avenger instead. Safer here than out there. Should propose that to her next time we talk. Which is ... probably in about two weeks' time.

More contacts made with Resistance havens. This is good. Our word is spreading. I think we've covered about half the world with our Resistance network. It's good. But we really need to take these Elder minions out of the equation. They're very dangerous. Also ... plasma weapons breakthrough. Got to try one in the range. Oh ... yes. Shen gave me my own Storm Gun, the plasma shotgun. Looks so awesome. Need more materials to get the other weapons upgraded, pistol included. Wouldn't say no to do a little supply scouting in the area. But those upgrades probably require some alien materials as well, so that would be risky. Happy with the Storm Gun at this point. I can wait for the pistol. No problem.

Skirmisher mission. Operative rescue, underground. Smells like an ambush to be honest. Hope the squad's ready. I won't be of much help, but the Storm Gun is with me in the cockpit. Just in case I need to do some clean-up before taking off from the AO.

Let's go!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

September 12th, 2035  
It has been more than a month since my last log, but I in my own defense, I have been quite busy researching ways to create energy based weaponry, ie. lasers. So due to my dedication to this project, I have not paid any attention to any of the important going ons as I had promised. As for this mission though, nothing horrible happened, and it seems our soldiers were even able to kill the “Viper King.” I am quite interested to study this specimen, to see what can be learned from this strange variant in the Viper species. During my long working period, I have had time to consider ways to improve the morale amongst soldiers, while also providing a bit of fun, before I can begin though, I must collect a few items. As stated before, I have an abundance of time completing the research for weapons using a small elerium generator to focus a laser into something more harmful. My team was still feeling inspired after this however, so we decided to complete the Viper autopsy, as well as the Bio Faceless autopsy. From these, we have actually found ways to better our field medicine. Using the regenerative properties from the Faceless, and through the isolation of certain enzymes in the Viper’s venom that contain beneficial properties in boosting the body’s healing process. Once these were completed, the Commander decided that we did not require a break, but instead that my team and I should begin working on more weapons. As much as I enjoy researching and developing new technology, we had just gotten done with a large project, and despite my respect for the Commander’s decisions, I believe my team deserves a break, or at the very least a simpler project. At least the construction of the Shadow Chamber, and a quick shopping spree at the Black Market, have bettered my mood somewhat. Upon touring the Shadow Chamber, I can now say I have access to much more advanced technology, that will allow me to begin some personal projects I have been planning. Finally, after a month and then some, we are finally able to begin, and finish, our research on Psionics. I certainly hope it is worth the time, but I doubt we will learn nothing from it.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #12: 09/12/2035

Crusaders have done many things in our proud history: fended off hoards of innumerable numbers and won against outstanding odds, brought people and societies to their knees… Today, this Crusader felled an enemy leader, a ‘King’, on a foreign battleground. To the annals of history go another victory of ours, even if they are chronicled by a wounded man undergoing another bout of medical treatment: the Vipers never do give up, even if they saw their best slain before them.

Yes, the Viper King fell today, by my blades no less. A gruelling battle, but one that reminds us of the band of brothers and sisters we’ve made along the way; Arctic Wolf made many notes of enemy formations and positions before we engaged them, Ice reaching out to touch those who are too far away for Purple Haze or Link to engage in a close quarters manner. A successful mission in that regard, we achieve our goals with the regicide to boot… Yet I remain here, even as the next mission moves to deploy. The Commander offered some words, which Central briefly reiterated: intelligence suggests that the Chosen Hunter has specifically chained himself to be immune to our blades-- flattering as it is- renders my abilities near useless should he reappear. The area of operation is Australia, though the domain of the Hunter is Asia… I won’t curse a blessing in disguise, especially if it allows me the time to rest and a newer member of our ranks to experience the trials of our organization.

Still though, it makes me wonder why it would select me and the Rangers of all our infamous roles to target for training. The Rangers so seldom use their blades, so it must have been for me. I’ve made such an impression that I haunt his nightmares. The Hunter becomes the hunted and sees me when he closes his eyes-- that is a fact I will not take lightly, if they will not respect us, they will fear us.

Crusader, honing himself until he is next needed.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 22

Now the Viper King is not something I have talked about yet. It was made by an old colleague, Dr. Moira Vahlen, she was insane. We were an interesting pair, well I commonly told her she was insane and she would try to have me fired, buuut an alien invasion finds ways to bring people together. Now this time it reared its ugly head it the team handled it, after many long battles before this, and ended the beast. The fight was nothing spectacular, neither was the mission or any other fights of the night but one less really lethal giant alien is good for everyone's health. Trust me, I'm a doctor, it's true. Now Tygan believes it is best he conducts the autopsy. But then again stupid is as stupid does so I will assist him, whether he likes it or not. I mean it hasn't even been thought about yet but I have plans already set to do it.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Star Knife

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Cpt. Cerberus ----

Begin log

"Well, things have been getting..... better, if that is applicable here really. I mean, they have, but also not at the same time. Things are still all in cahoots about recent events, and everyone is trying to adjust or calm down from it, what with the missions being more hectic now, and just life on board this flying bucket of lucky clovers."  
 _Short Silence_  
"But right, the mission. That went well enough I suppose, considering. Apparently they had a psionic hunting squad out there as some sort of guardians. Makes scene considering what our objective involved. A giant psionic relay, and we had to destroy it, which we did. Chuckles Gotta give Arctic Wolf credit, that man had the aliens scrambling around confused as he kept blowing them up. They had no idea either. It was almost quite funny. Man deserves a drink for that one. Then we have the Viper King. Thing showed up once again, probably also as a means of defense. But get this, we finally killed that phony king of a horrible alien species. Wish I could have dealt the kill blow, but at least it's dead for good. Not coming back like those big blue fucko's. Otherwise, not much else interesting happened."  
 _Sigh_  
"Then we have life here. I feel..... almost alone here. Ever since Richie's been back, I've seen it on everyone's faces. They hate him now, or at the very least don't bother with him much anymore. I mean, I know what he did may have been a foolish idea, but I mean, cmon. I feel like I'm the only one around here who cares for the little guy. Everyone else just kinda, scoffs at him. Ok maybe not literally, but you get what I mean. I mean, look at him. Poor sap almost died to Chrysalids. Exactly why I was wanting to go and get him myself. Now, everyone is just kinda.... tense and spiteful. Things need to get better, fast."

End log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
Name: Subject AB3527  
Operation: Clandestine Killer (Alias: Star Knife)

Where to start…

Prior to my deployment in this mission, I’ve been experiencing sleepless nights because I couldn’t forget the faces of those civilians being gunned down by my fellow man. The images of them screaming, crying, and being burnt down became too much for me after we were tasked with destroying an entire camp’s worth of refugees in the wilderness. Since then, I laid low within the barracks and our ranks. It wasn’t easy in my case, since being a part of the demolitions team and all that.

No one could imagine my joy when I heard from the network that I was finally going to be on a mission, helping XCOM taking down those bastards.

Post-mission, I will have to say… I was lucky to have gotten out of there alive. Those Vipers… I can see why the Elders would have much faith in them now… As I was getting escorted by XCOM back to their base infirmary, I felt every stinging pain of the venom within my body, the shot of hot plasma going right through me, and tight grip of their reptilian bodies. Special mention goes to that damned Viper King, and that damned snake who assaulted from above the rooftops.

As I lay here in XCOM’s infirmary and medbay, I keep feeling tears rolling out of my eyes as I never thought this attack would be successful as it is. Not to mention that, I’m finally free. While I know it’d take more than a miracle for me to recover whatever memory I had in my past, I know that the best course of action I could take now is to simply take up my arms for the Skirmishers. I don’t intend to be this monster any longer.

Before I end my log, I’d like to state it here on the record, that I have the highest hopes for humanity’s triumph. XCOM is on the rise, and they’re coming after ADVENT. The death of the Viper King today will prove that they will overcome whatever the Elders throw at them.

In the spirit of liberty and humanity, long shall freedom live and ADVENT be vanquished!

Over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 29-8-2035  
\- Did not use psionics much today  
\- Viper King is dead.   
He had free will and was not made by the elders...but still chose to serve them. Not sure if tragically stupid, or just tragic.  
\- Advent defector is alive. I detect no further psionic compulsion forcing his actions. He is free.  
\- Both Crusader and defector in medbay. Will bring apple pie as pretext to sit, chat and make sure that they won’t turn on each other. Unlikely, but just in case…  
\- Ensure pie is not pre-sliced in order to encourage sharing.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #27 - August 30, 2035

Another day, another mission. At least there have been two straight weeks with only one mission, now, but I have a feeling that isn’t going to last.

This time it was a mission to sabotage some psionic transmitter. Arctic Wolf did a good job exploding the first batch of aliens, but we found more soon though, including an ADVENT Bio Pod. I was able to get a good hit off on a Codex, but not enough to kill it. I did finish off a Viper later, though.

Ice seemed to be on point once again this mission, hitting all 9 of his shots. We also ran into that Viper King again, which we finally killed off. Damn that thing was annoying. Apparently there are also two more things like that out there too?!

Crusader took some hits again, but otherwise everyone came back healthy. The Commander has asked Ice and I to do some additional training together over the next few days. Honestly it’s something we’ve been meaning to do for a while, but things just kept happening. Now that we have a training center, we can really do it efficiently and effectively as well, so I’m looking forward to more of that.

Otherwise, Cobra is back from her covert op, although she got injured. I hope to be able to hang out with her some more soon. Resistance Comms got finished building, so we can make contact with more resistance groups now, which I think we’ve needed to do for a while.

Also finally met up with Richie again, and I hope we were able to patch whatever problems and misunderstandings we may have had before up. I think he enjoyed my and Cerberus’ joke about the Warlock being a baker, the Assassin being a cat woman, and the Hunter being a florist and how they all get agitated that we always pull them away from their beloved hobbies.

In bad news, the aliens both reportedly built a new facility in Australia and also improved the strength of their MOCX squads, which I’m sure everyone was thrilled to hear. I just can’t wait until I go back home and get to kick the aliens out of Australia again.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #28 - September 6, 2035

I think this is a minor miracle. No missions this week! No missions for 8 days. I’m not sure I know what to do with myself. Several big improvements in equipment came this week, though.

We developed some bluescreen rounds and stuff to help us deal with ADVENT MECs a bit better. Perhaps more importantly, the research team also finished researching plasma rifles. Oh, it will be nice shooting the aliens with the same stuff that they are shooting at us. I’m sure that will be a nasty surprise for them.

The Engineers also finished building the Shadow Chamber, which should give us a heads up on what aliens are on our next missions. That way we can piss all over ourselves on the trip to the mission instead of once we’re already there.

Ice and my joint training also completed. It’s something we’ve really been needing to do, but the lack of a training center and the fact that we both seem to be swapping beds in the infirmary hasn’t helped our ability to train together very much.

I know I shouldn’t complain, but I’m still antsy for the next mission. I have a feeling now that we’ve had a break, everything will start hitting all at once.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, September 11, 2035.

Things around here have been lookin' up lately. The guys went out to blow up... somethin' important, I guess, and they all made it back all right. Even Duke, that mad bastard who likes runnin' around and fightin' aliens in his skivvies in the snow, was okay. There's somethin' wrong with that Duke guy's head, for sure, but he fights like a demon. Good on him.

The lads took out that goddam Viper King, finally. They were sayin' over the comms that it looked hurt, even before they lit it up. Previous wounds comin' back to haunt it? Maybe. I'm just glad it's gone. What the hell was Vahlen thinkin' when she conjured up that beastie? Nothin' rational, if you ask me. Hope there ain't any more of 'em runnin' around. The Viper King made life pretty hard for our guys.

Plasma weapons are finally done. The one Shen let me test was perfect - easy to use, and damn devastatin'. Damn near put a hole through the rear bulkhead of the firin' range. Shen was super pleased with herself, and I can't say I blame her. That was a tough job. Glad I was able to help out. She's been sayin' she wants me to keep on testin' her latest gear. I dunno how to feel about that. Maybe if GLaDOS can back me up, I might be okay with it. Considerin' GLaDOS has just been sittin' around, collectin' dust (that I have to clean off him), he's got enough time on his hands to help me out. Shen's workin' on other stuff now, armor and med gear, so she doesn't need me for weapons testin', but she said she'd let me know when somethin' comes up. I ain't testin' any armor, that's for damn sure.

Anybody readin' these logs (why you'd do that, I have no idea) knows that I ain't much of a deep thinker. Never was, really. But, you know, I remember the old days, before the first invasion. I remember how we, humanity, was always so divided - groups of people hatin' other groups of people for no goddam reason whatsoever. Wars bein' fought. People shootin' each other for nothin'. Prejudice. Sexism. Homophobia. Hate, hate, hate, everywhere you looked.

Then the aliens came, and everythin' changed.

People put aside their differences and actually learned that we can all get along, despite bein' different. Shame it took an alien invasion to get that to happen, but if we owe those critters thanks for anythin', it's that. I look around the Avenger while I'm doin' my cleanin' duties, and I see folks from all over the world, all races, all creeds, chummin' together, drinkin' together, fightin' together, and, sometimes, dyin' for each other. Weird that aliens brought out the best in us. Sounds corny, maybe, but it's true. We're better as a species 'cause of them bastards.

Max the philosopher. Heh.

Out.


	33. Ep 33 - Operation Lone Heart

Ep 33-----Operation Lone Heart---------------------------------------------------------  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
Name: Subject AD2597  
Operation: Sole Vein (Alias: Lone Heart)

To betray the people I was with and see to it that my own hands will be responsible for their deaths, is not an unexpected act for me. Then again, they’re just a few more names I need to take in order for me to get my message to my superiors across.

From the moment I signed up for the network, I know this is the kind of acts I have to take in stride.  
Ugh.

If there’s one thing that this experience with XCOM has taught is to never use this scrap heap of a weapon again, at least, not until I can modify it to a better state. Those MOCX operatives looked very much perfect for headshots. Heh. I wanted to see so many of their heads roll down the floor, and seeing those XCOM operatives execute the ones who were bleeding out manage to alleviate some frustrations out of me.

I evacuated from the sewers alongside the XCOM operatives after the mission, and once I was brought to their headquarters, I simply handed the information I had to our contact there. Hopefully, the next mission operation will have a trooper more suited for the job.

I still can’t believe that some of those human lapdogs for ADVENT were able to escape. Hopefully, the next time we perform a supply raid on ADVENT’s weapon’s line, we’ll be able to get something more decent.

As of writing this message, I’ve already arrive at one of the nearby network outpost. I heard that Elder’s Hunter has gained a significant ground on XCOM’s whereabouts and knowledge, and I wish them the best of luck for dealing with him.

Until the missions then…

The fight continues.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 11-09-2035  
\- Is Ice OK? He normally doesn't miss this much. Must run a statistical analysis to determine significance after a drink with him. Hopefully he's alright.  
\- I am a 'Warlock' now, the psionic equivalent to the rank of 'Major'. It feels really weird sharing the same name as one of the Chosen. I hope the others don't stop calling me 'Link'...I'm just a former schoolteacher, not a soldier or resistance fighter. Then again, I am the last survivor of Operation Gatecrasher alongside Ice. Sealth and Grief will never be forgotten.  
\- I've been assured that its normal for XCOM operatives to be outwardly emotional with one another. Must remind myself that it’s not like some high school where staff relations must remain completely professional.  
\- Commander Odd has decided Heidi and I should be bondmates. This should be interesting. She's so intense, thanks to what she has been through. I can only be as respectful as possible.  
\- WHAT!!! COMMANDER FORGOT TO OPEN A BAR TAB FOR US...!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 31

Geez, what has it been, a month, since the last one…? I mean, last log in general. Last written one was like, July 12…? When I left? Guess so. As expected, lots of things have occurred since then, many good.

Good that I’ve gotten to talk with a bunch of people. Like, everyone related to me leaving…. 

First interaction was with Doctor Raven, must have found me passed out in the infirmary. Apparently he had to conduct some procedure to prevent the space bug poison from doing something…? I mean, certainly happy he did so heh; called it purging my veins or something…? So, he injected me with something, had me bite down on a piece of cloth, and… like, it felt like I didn’t have blood anymore, just like molten metal or something. Poor rag heh. But yeah, did explain the whole leaving thing to him. And then to Jack, since he came in… man… look, expectations number one subverted because he was… just… happy, that I was back. Did say he felt annoyed with the whole thing, but was all water under the bridge. Not gonna lie, definitely helped… Dr. Raven listened a lot, didn’t say much at first. What matters was what I did now.

The next week I don’t remember all that well; was recovering from the whole blood purge thing so a lot of the times I randomly dozed off. Do remember I woke up in the bar; Link and Havoc were there. Again, explained the whole thing to them. Somehow, didn’t cry or anything… Havoc didn’t say much, but Link… boy must he have been a good teacher; still probably is, but yeah. Actually… hugged… me… Didn’t know I needed that. Told me things were going to work out, no one hated me…

Well, one instance yes, other… Heidi came back injured from her op, and, had to talk with her. And yeah… openly told me that she hated me… explained myself best I could. She wants me to prove everything I said - doubted at first that maybe I was doing this all to weasel out but, doesn’t seem to think that anymore. Told me I’m too, genuine…? Yeah, genuine to lie. Still needs work until maybe we could be friends. Look, I want to try and be nice with people, plus if they’re nice back. If I can do something to avoid them hating me, I’ll do it man. Ran into her again in the gym; not my proudest moment… forwent my cane and new brace, tried going on the treadmill. Go distracted, fell off. Heidi didn’t want to hear about what did distract me though; one sob story outta me for now. She’s been through a lot more, certainly makes sense…

Dammit though. I could have been on that treadmill and been fine. Was… thinking…. thinking about what I had to say to Wombat…. Took me back to back in school in the city. So… cliched… so, stupid… and yet… dammit, haven’t let it go yet I guess. That’s what Cerberus would say.

Speaking of which, did think I talked to him before Heidi, but oh well. Needed to talk with him too… told me what Firebrand said; he was looking into where/why I went, was going to go after me if so didn’t. And somehow… his reason was, that he broke his promise to me. He… called me a friend. I… I guess that’s good… I hope so anyways. Said he’d have a talk with Wombat on his own. 

Maybe it had had an effect. Dunno. Ran into her a couple weeks later. Was busy with working the supply room with explicit requests that I don’t overwork myself or lift heavy things. That made things… difficult… got through it though. Had to. Need to prove I’m here to stay. Not like a lot of people are happy about that though… Firebrand.. bless her, gave me a big hug. The soldiers too, they were happy I was back. Jack too, Shen was just relieved probably, Central was mildly annoyed (probably because he was trying to keep it under wraps), but the rest…? Yeah. They all just had hearsay, and that boiled down to drama, drama, drama… 

Anyways, drama does relate. Since she didn’t really know anything solid, Wombat told me as much straight up. She ran into me really; I was just up on the flight deck enjoying the view and she ran up to me actually. Didn’t really accuse me, or say she hated me, or anything. Actually said that maybe she had gone too far. Dunno if that’s a product of Cerberus’ conversation at all. Never seen her like that. Was weird. Normally she just owns everything she does. Weird that she’s recant that… Said why too. She feels I need to open up more, that I’m afraid of talking with people, that I prefer avoiding people… Has some merit, but… dammit. 

Look, I… just don’t know how to feel about her. Or how I do feel about her now. It reminds me of boo hoo back in school, but… come on. Should just lay it all out there, even in print. Should really talk to someone about it though. Not healthy for something like that to affect me now this badly. Like seriously, I keep going back to it. Not cool. I know I’m overthinking it all. Argh… 

Problem is, whom? Who do I talk to with this? Dunno either. Who’d want to listen to something as pathetic as that anyways? 

Like, dunno if I’m afraid around her per say. Maybe I just got loosened up by just talking with her and eventually Cerberus and Jack for a while - they shared their whole joke thing about the big blue aliens… sooo funny… But anyways, made a jokey comment right before Cerberus left about being able to run with Wombat after I get my brace off. She actually said she wouldn’t mind that. Heh, Cerberus had to leave, called us edging lovebirds argh… but yeah, she was fine with it, then I asked if she’d be willing to teach me knife techniques… 

Claire had a rule, don’t leave home without a knife. Makes sense, would be good to know. Would prefer a smaller one, so didn’t ask Cerberus as he prefers the big sword ones. Wombat has a ridiculous amount of experience with it, so figured hey why not her.

She said yeah to that too. I… I’m not sure if I would have asked her ever, but right then and there it slipped. 

Fucking hell, seems like I actually like her. Like, like her in that way… And I just don’t know why, or if she likes me back. And of all the soldiers, I most dread her not coming back… What. The. Fuck. Come on… get a grip man. This is the thing that’s been eating at you? Oh, the time of tearing myself apart for abandoning people has passed, what’s the next big calamity in Richie’s life oh no…. 

Wait, no, stop. Stop overthinking this, let's step back. Breath. Look at this. 

Okay… so, I care about her a lot. There. Reasons being, I really like how confident she is - sorta is the face of XCOM to me. There, so, like, a hero…? I guess…? I mean, Ice is mythical at this point, Crusader is the emotional center, Cerberus is the craziness heh, and Wombat… she’s the person who looks out for everyone. I know she probably would like to be in the alien’s faces with a knife and such, but… she was willing to change, go through an extraordinary amount of work learning the robot stuff. Do her best for the team. Really admire her for all that. 

She’s pretty sure, but really…? No, don’t care about that. So there, she’s my hero with all this I guess. Been through a lot, is still going as best as she can. Would like to have some of that confidence… there you go. Sealth inspired me to try more, Cerberus and Jack for trying to not dwell on things too much, and then Wombat for being confident in myself. Or, trying to be moreso. Mean, I bet she has her doubts, fears, etc. but it seems to me that she doesn’t let them rule her. She still gets the job done no matter what. 

Okay… okay. This is good. This was something I needed to handle on my own, and there you go. Maybe it's unfair to put her on a pedestal as the ‘symbol of XCOM wooooo…’ but there. I’m confident in saying that she’s freaking awesome. So there! Hero worship it is. Well, not worship, more like just saying as much. Gah… not thinking of the word properly. But there. 

Alrighty… hm, I’d like some fresh air after all this. Room is pretty stuffy heh. Alrighty, this has been Not Lovesick but Really Hero-Worshiping Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

September 18th, 2035  
As is the norm, the mission was successful, but a few casualties were suffered. Luckily for me the VIP that the squad was sent to recover happened to be a scientist of sorts, so I shall put him to work on research right away. Our studies on Psionics has been progressing well, and our understanding of this power has been bettered with the help of some of our psionic soldiers. However, I do not believe we fully understand everything there is to know about this force, so continued study is required.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Well good news is that I managed to get those XCOM operatives near enough to the temple so they could easily remember the route, bad news is security noticed them so I was forced to shoot at them to keep my cover, I think I hit their psionic operative in the shoulder though so I am clear of trouble. I had to go through quite the rigorous interrogation on who I spotted by after it was found that I just shot on sight they let me go and the hunter has started to prepare for the inevitable assault from XCOM, so he has us all training and has increased the patrol numbers all in preparation for the battle to come. I did hear that several XCOM operatives were injured in the most recent operation so I hope they recover. In other news the skirmishers reported that my gift for Crusader has been picked up by XCOM during their last operation so he should enjoy that, and the lead about the 'Avatar project' has lead me to the knowledge that there's is a black site that is more of a fortress, I won't be getting in there anytime soon. I better report to my post, the hunter is less forgiving now that his Haven has been found.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

September 18, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

It seems I've hit a little bit of a lull..... well, maybe not that. Everything is exciting on the AVENGER, and Matthew (He's my partner in the power relay I'm currently working on) tells me you get into a schedule, so maybe I've just hit that. Apparently things have begun to get dangerous, they've found all of the chosen strongholds. I'm eager to see them killed, but they've got to take their time with it. I shouldn't complain, I'm not the one shooting at them.

Cobra is back in the infirmary, she got wrecked in her last mission, while I'm happy that she's alive, that doesn't stop me with teasing her at times, feels good to do it to her rather than the other way around.

Matthew's been nice in letting me run the bar in the afternoon, he practically sleeps in that power station, makes me wonder if he has a room or belongings. He tells me he used to be an engineer for Caterpillar, guess machines like this are common for him. Well, maybe not alien ships but.... you get the idea. I think I'm going to go down there longer so he doesn't get as overwhelmed by work. I also told him to go take a shower at some point. Not sure if he actually did yet, but I guess I'll find out tonight.

Signing out for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 12:

Ow, that's still sore! *Mumbling, and footsteps retreating*

So, yeah. Me, Visser and Fukayna all get to chill in the Infirmary after that mission. I got so close to death, you wouldn't even believe. I think we all owe Wombat some beers (or other beverages) after that performance. Ow jesus, I forgot I need to move minimally. Burns all over my back and left arm. That armour's tough but some of the shots seeped through eventually. 

The mission itself went pretty ok, although the standoff with the MOCX was incredibly worrying and definitely damaging, at least for me. Teleporting Melee Archons almost got the better of Ice, but honestly I don't think that guy is ever going to die.   
*Muffled "You'd better believe it"*  
Also Wombat got Mind Controlled for a second, probably a little (a lot) weird for her.

Anyway according to Wombat, we lost some good friends in MOCX today. Finally some of those traitors are being put down for good, and good riddance. That being said, Cerberus was ordered to execute one of them that was already in the process of evacing. I can't imagine what he felt there. Knowing him? Bah who am I kidding, no one can predict Cerberus.

Outside of missions, I saw Richie again. He'd just fallen off the treadmill after attempting to use it unaided by his Walking Stick or even the Cast he's using. I actually felt mildly sorry for the poor Sap, but not enough to fully forgive him. Not that I'm angry with him anymore, but I still got a bit of a grudge. It's hard not to feel sorry for him after that performance.

Poor Wombat is off on Covert Action again, which is a shame because I do need to give her the beers. Still, with her out and the next mission involving some of our A and B team's, things should be interesting. Not in a good way either. Good Luck Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #13: 09/17/2035

It is with bounding pride that I watched my fellow soldiers distinguish themselves on the battlefield some days ago-- no coalition of man, machine, Martian or mix of the three could stop them from seeing their mission through to the end, just as wounds didn’t stop them from returning, albeit in rather poor shape. Though it may be poor figure to wish harm upon fellow man, I do wish them to enjoy the rest while they have it: it is a pride and a chore to be among the few Majors in these ranks, much less the only one on a mission. As luck would have it, a small oversight in orders has rendered them unavailable; I am preparing to lead a less experienced group once more. Ice, Link, Wombat, watch my every triumph and tribulation during this mission well, for without challenge, there can be no improvement.

Further, it appears that the tales of my work have not gone unsung, a package arrived in the midst of our usual restock Firebrand brings in. For me specifically, a fine wooden crate cradling its contents like treasures, with a note, which read as follows:

‘Crusader,   
This is for services rendered, enjoy both the taste and realizing just what you have in your hands.  
V’

Though I would never mock someone for making their admiration public, the finer points of procuring and transporting this gift… Was not lost on me. Whoever sent this is a being of taste and well mind, for they not only offered me a gift in the three brown bottles they offered me, but the challenge of identifying them! A good friend from home was able to assist, so before prying eyes could see me carrying it to my bunk, I could wear with pride the fact I now possess three bottles of vintage cognac-- 1805 La Tour D’Argent-- perhaps one of the most famous establishments of Paris, if not the world! I shall preserve them for generations lost, for no one else may see an artifact of this age and prestige if ADVENT has their way with our world. V, thank you for the most generous of offerings, but I assure you that giving hope to people like you, to the world, is reward enough.

We have to part again, all you readers and I. Don’t feel discouraged, for much like a righteous and just world, I will return!

Crusader, for all who cannot.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #29 - September 13, 2035

This was a pretty meaningful mission for me. It was the first time I’ve set foot in Australia since I was little, when my parents fled Melbourne for Papua New Guinea when the aliens invaded. We were sent on a mission to Darwin to recover a resistance operative.

We had to deal with a lot of baddies on this one. Some ADVENT, some Aliens, and, of course, some MOCX.

I felt like I was actually quite a bit of help on this mission, both fighting and with support. I ended up killing a couple of enemies, while also getting some big damage on some others, including a MEC, Priest, and a Faceless that was charging towards Ice. I also used every medkit I had because it was just one of those missions.

MOCX showing up again didn’t help with that, and we had a pretty fierce firefight against them. In the end, we saw all four MOCX soldiers that had escaped us before, but two of them - Imtiyaz Bahri and Guang Lin - escaped for a 3rd time. I’m sure we’ll be seeing them again.

In the end I got promoted again to Major! This entire experience is still rather surreal at times. I don’t feel like a Major. I just feel like someone who is just trying to fight to free our planet.

Otherwise this week, we got a big health boost with the production of some biomedkits, which is what I brought along on the mission. The extra healing dose immediately came in handy. Otherwise, a normal week. I’m glad we seemed to stop having multiple missions a week, at least for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - September 18th 2035 (Entry #32)

Last mission went nuts. I wanted to get them out on several occasions, but there was no way to do it safely. Three wounded, all quite badly. Ice, seems to become a trend. Cobra, again. And Purple Haze. I swear, Ice has more lives than a cat. Got all of them in time to get them all fixed up by the medical staff and send them to the medbay for quite a while.

Good news ... Richie is out and about the Avenger again. Good to see him again. He seemed to have endured a lot out there. Also, we have found all three Elder Stooges headquarters. Now the Commander just needs to find a way in. In all three of them, because none of them can be left alive. Not even Sniper Boy, who's been the one with a tooth against the Elders. I can't forget what he did. That's just not going to happen.

And, from one mission in the tunnels to another ... I mean, what's with the Commander and the underground missions? Yes, we are doing underground work but not literally. Come on. If they need a quick extraction, it's very difficult to get them out from underground. Few places where to drop those ropes. No teleportation available, unfortunately. Unlike the Three Stooges.

Alright then. Let's get moving then.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 32

Okay… okay… watched the mission for the first time… Must have been somewhat of a bad luck thing, because at least at the start Ice seemed off his mythical game. Did regain that in that he made shots while on fire, and survived a hella big ax thing to the face from a like a floating space robot thing. Yeah… apparently it's an archon…? Weird stuff now I guess. 

Got to see the infamous MOCX people in action, seemed to through the Commander a bit off his game. Got, real scared for Heidi though, she almost died but thanks to the armor, pulled through… it was… hard, listening at that point; I had covered my eyes heh. And apparently there was something about Wombat getting fucking mind controlled…? Nothing seemed to come of it, but still… hope she’s doing all right.

No rest for her sadly because they’ve just now shipped her off apparently to scout out on of the blue alien’s hideouts – The Assassin, apparently also a crazed cat lady according to Cerberus heh. Maybe I’ll get a chance to catch up when she gets back. Does give me time to try and get that knife from the armory… I mean, not going to steal it, but yeah. 

Cerberus cut down two things that were going for him, which was kinda funny to see. Its weird – sometimes it seems like the Advent troopers want to protect themselves, then they just go and throw themselves away. There are so many that that makes sense, yeah, but even so. Guess its all a balance they need to strike. Keeping them in battle enough to try and kill someone. Don’t like the risks though heh, that’s why I’m nowhere near a position to actually order people around like that.

I’ve had a good week of recovery though, especially since the only supplies that got added in where from a cleared room – Jack’s job – and what little there was wasn’t enough to do anything with. That supply drop can’t come sooner, especially since according to a couple engineers we’ve reached maximum power capacity and Jayesh tells me that the comms are filled up too. Hm, by the by, wonder if he ordered that comm tower be put in India…? I mean, it certainly helps us a bit, but I was hearing some people complain about it being a waste…  
Ah well. Don’t want to buy into the gossip and honestly, not really problematic. Sure the Commander had a good reason for putting it there. 

Heck, we’re putting up another one here in Australia too. Kinda funny being here… wonder where Sealth was from here. I mean, he was Australian to the best of my knowledge; had the flag on the back of his armor and everything. Would be a good time to like spread his ashes if he wanted, but… doesn’t feel right going through his stuff. If he had wanted something done immediately, bet he would have said so in something. 

Had a talk with Doctor Raven as well the other day – tried some of the coffee he had too. Dunno where he got it, but hey it was pretty good. Has a pretty nice setup too – got a briefcase with a folding chair and little side table, along with like a hotplate and radio. Didn’t have the radio on though. Even so, apparently that’s how he takes his breaks - up on the flight deck. Had a nice view of what wilderness there is here – lots of spread out trees, they look interesting though. He told me about where he was from, New York; other side of the country from me. Sounded nice – lots of trees, nature, etc. Talked about his dad and family too – apparently his grandfather was a Mohawk Indian or something. Hope I didn’t make him sad with remembering all that… Least he has a place to go back to. Hopefully people too.

I just have my Mom, no biggie heh. Not sure where she is though, or if she has survived… Man… luckier than some though. Guess that’s fine. Gonna try to be there for people.

Speaking of which, its been light today. How about I go give Heidi a visit, yeah? Have to tighten this brace thing anyways and keep forgetting how to do it heh. So yeah, anywhom, Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off! For now! To the Infirmary, ha ha!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, September 18, 2035.

Damn, the most recent mission started off pretty hairy. The guys dropped into some tunnels, and were met by a whole bunch of baddies - Advent, MOCX, aliens, the works. I could tell, just listenin' over the comms on the bridge, that everyone was spooked by the sheer number of scumbags hangin' around the dude we were tryin' to extract. Still, the guys did pretty good at first, pickin' off groups of bastards one by one. Everythin' was lookin' pretty good, and then it turned into a furball when the MOCX showed up. Seems like the MOCX trainin' is startin' to pay off, 'cause they were actin' like soldiers for a change, instead of playin' amateur hour. They're gettin' tougher, too - armor all over the place. They lit up Cobra, Purple Haze, and (as usual, it seems) Ice, pretty bad. Nothin' they can't shake off, eventually, but yeah, they got hurt pretty bad. Lots to clean up in the Skyranger hold for me 'n GLaDOS.

Lots of executions on that mission, too. I'm still havin' problems with that, to be honest. Not that anyone knows or cares. I dunno, I guess it makes sense - and those MOCX bastards that get evac'ed out just come back, stronger and better trained. Sendin' 'em home in a bag is better in the long run, but... well, there ain't no 'but's, I guess. Just sits real poorly with me. I try not to think about it too much. Stickin' to cleanin' may be best for me. Less guilt.

Not much else to report, really. Shen's not developin' any new guns. She asked me if I'd like to try out somethin' she calls an EXO suit once it's ready. I tol' her that I'd do it, but that she ain't firin' any guns at me as I do it. She agreed, but I'll be damned if she didn't look a little disappointed when she did so. I know my sorry ass ain't worth much, but I ain't no damn guinea pig.

Just a pig, I suppose. Haha.

Out.


	34. Ep 34 - Operation Magic Vanguard

Ep 34-----Operation Magic Vanguard-------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - September 19th 2035 (Entry #33)

Mission went bad on all accounts. Resistance datatap got blown to bits. Several wounded too. And it just seems we're not even getting much time to breathe, because Central just announced that ADVENT is hitting a haven. Seems we might have to go in with back-ups, because our main guys and gals are either wounded or tired or out on covert ops.

Like the Commander said ... no rest for the wicked. Skyranger maintenance was short, thankfully not much was needed. So, come on, people, let's go. Time's being wasted.

Oh ... seems I missed an encrypted communication request while doing that maintenance. It couldn't have been really only one person ... I wonder what she wanted. Hope she's alright. We weren't due for a talk for another few days.

Alright, let's roll.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 13:

Phewie, looked like a tough mission for the squad. ADVENT seems to finally realise we will take them out eventually, and got its troops to focus down the objective (In this case, a Resistance Data Tap) before we could stop them. That’s on no one, nothing could be done. No one besides Crusader got injured, but honestly I'm surprised the guy has a back left. Some new robotic enemy that came alive again after we killed it hit him straight in the back with a GIANT fist. I probably owe him something after that. I'll ask him when he wakes up.

Funnily enough, the Dark Event we went out to counter (all of them were apparently low priority, but this was the best option) actually triggered very soon after we left the site. Apparently the Reapers will help us counter it anyway, but I'm not looking forward to any further Covert Actions. 

I forgot to mention last time, but the commander decided that after all our battlefield experience, me and Link would make a good Bond Pair. I wouldn't normally like that, because Psi power still freaks me out. However Link has a sort of calming personality, and after all the time I've spent with him I don't think he's gonna melt my brain accidentally. I guess he's still got some of that Teaching attitude left.

I met up with Richie again. Or rather, he came to check up on me in the Infirmary again. Saw me while I was weak, but I still managed to tease him a bit so I ain't too upset. He's also quite easy to trick, which will cause me no end of fun in the future. We did get interrupted however, the mission being why. Still, I'm beginning to thaw out in relation to him. What can I say, I'm not made of stone!

Anyway we really didn't have long before the next mission. And judging by the enemies on the mission (Courtesy of the Shadow Chamber), our mix of our A, B and C teams is gonna be in for a hell of a ride. Good Luck Menace 1 - 5, you're gonna need it. Damn...

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 33

Alrighty, while I was talking with Heidi, the mission alarm went. And unfortunately, not all of our top dogs could make it. Maybe Ice could if he willed it so, but even so. Vanharian did a good enough job in his stead. It’s a shame though, because apparently we lost…? We lost the mission…? Its weird, initially I was bummed by that but one of the other people watching it where I was said that it didn’t matter because the Reapers already ensure that we have enough intel to counter whatever that tap was going to expose. 

Weird. Has to be annoying for the people who went on the mission. Lola essentially destroyed an enemy all by herself without even like a sniper rifle and such, which was really cool to watch! And the rest did alright, granted Havoc missed breaking apart a giant boulder with his massive chain gun thing. Better not mention that though, leave it to like Cerberus or Heidi; no, Felix and Heidi heh, to goad him about that.

Speaking of which, the conversation, yeah. Well, got her to laugh a few times, which was good. She actually did bring up/was willing to talk about what Advent did to her, granted for a time. Seemed real uncomfortable about it though, hopefully she hasn’t added that to her list of things against me. But yeah, the conversation went well enough… I hope anyways. She did smile and say goodbye, so there’s a thing. 

Not sure, but it seems like she put herself down about what the experiments did to her. I mean yeah, the obvious is bad – having to have the mask a lot has to be aggravating. And all the memories of it too… She did acknowledge that it did some help in that her incurable condition was actually cured… ‘cured’ more like it, but even so. Dunno, but I got the undercurrent that maybe she like sees herself in a bad light over it all. 

Maybe doesn’t like the hair, thinks people look at her funny because she’s just a bit off…? Firstly, nothing she could have done. Once Advent gets their hands on you, its really difficult to break away. I should know. Secondly, everyone is a bit off. Especially now, considering that our planet is getting gradually changed, our people harvested for some big bad doom project, and the majority of other humans buy into a literal alien shadow government bent on exploiting them. 

I can’t claim to be as off as some, and certainly I’m more normal than most. Ish. Can still get tricked by easy jokes heh… Look, talking face to face hasn’t really been my thing at all. I know that I need to just work at it, try more. Hell, its why Shen moved me off of supply scout duty – would report way too much apparently. 

Okay, thing has occurred to me. During the mission, a resistance member actually showed up to help! Apparently our communications grid is so good now since we’ve set up the tower in Australia that we can coordinate with local cells to offer support! This is good, yeah? Well… okay, its weird. During the mission, the Commander called the guy our other mimic beacon, ya know, the weird holograms that are meant to be shot? And this is the person who decided to help us out, and was doing well during the mission! Even kept his cool with almost dying – the Commander did heal him, but even so. Its like he was just an extra meat shield… Mission with Jayko all over again… I know that there will always be people who disagree with others, but man Commander you’re making it easier for some to hate you. 

Look, the idea that that person was just expendable compared to our soldiers… like, I get it, but even so… how can you say something like that about another person? And we’re the ones claiming to be saving everyone…? I know the guy knew what he was signing up for, but I don’t imagine he was expecting the Commander to disregard him. I’m… let’s just say I’m not a fan and move on. It’s a war, people die. Yet another reason why I’m not up there making those sorts of decisions. 

Well anyways, I’ve just gotten back with the gear from the mission, should maybe hit the shooting range or something. 

Wait, oh crap. Really?! A mission, now? You’ve got to be kidding me, geez. This early?! Okay, scratch the shooting range, maybe I can make it some other time. Gotta get ready to receive people back from this and watch it. 

Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off I suppose.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #14: 09/18/2035

Ouch.

Medbay staff tending to Crusader, who is unable to type at the moment.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, September 19, 2035.

Things seem to be rampin' up around here. Firebrand barely had the engines on the (still hideously ugly) Skyranger cooled down before the guys were off again on another mission. Things went pretty badly on the mission yesterday, the way I heard it. Nothin' seemed to go the way of our guys, and the thingy they were supposed to protect got blasted. The Advent bastards showed a single-mindedness that often seems to be lacking in their forces, and... well, they beat us, plain and simple. They had a good plan, and they executed it well. Commander Odd was pretty bummed out about it. Bradford, too. Failure ain't too common around here, but it's always an option, apparently.

Not too many folks in the bar, either. Most of our more prolific drinkers are wounded, exhausted, or buggered off on covert missions. Didn't matter much, 'cause, like I said, the guys are off again on a retaliation mission. I didn't even get a chance to do much cleanin' of the Skyranger hold. 

After Firebrand took off with the guys, GLaDOS approached me. We stood together, watchin' our faithful bird flyin' off into the distance. Usually, she don't say much of anythin', but today was different.  
"Sir, do you believe the Commander doubts my combat abilities?" she asked.  
I told him I dunno. Odd's a strange one. Don't take it personal, I said.  
"I am unable to 'take it personal', sir," GLaDOS said, turnin' those weird, shuttered eyes to look at me. He always calls me 'sir', no matter how many times I tell him I'm just Max.  
I tried to explain what I meant, but that just seemed to confuse her more. I ain't got much of a gift for words.  
"Perhaps he doubts my loyalty, instead?" the big robot asked.  
Well, how the hell do you answer somethin' like that, especially with Commander Odd passin' her over for missions every goddam time one comes up? The thing was built by Shen to fight, and I got it scrubbin' toilets, for gods' sakes.  
"I don't think so, big gal," I said. "He's just kinda... forgetful, I figure."  
The robot looked at me for a long time, never blinkin' or nothin'. Goddam, it gives me the creeps sometimes.  
"I believe I understand, Maxwell Payne. I shall continue with the sublevel clearing."

I know she's just a hunk of metal and wirin', but dammit, I feel for the rusty bastard sometimes. Sounds like she's havin' one of them existential crises. 

Listen to me, gettin' worked up over a robot. Dammit, I think I've been on this barge too long.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 18-09-2035  
\- I am still so tired, but trying to work the bar since this squad will need a drink after coming back from a mission like this. No beer still. I can serve tea and coffee, but under Advent, all livestock are banned, all lattes are soy lattes, and they taste of lawn clippings and disappointment. Sorry Calhoun.  
\- HeidI's hair is resistant to determined attempts at combing using telekinesis. Or at least, maybe a Templar would have more success.  
\- I shall pass the time next to her, Lola and Crusader in the infirmary by knitting a wool beanie from my yarn stockpile, in defiance of the livestock ban. If Heidi doesn't want it, Lola can, since she has no hair. Come to think of it, does Crusader have hair either...?  
\- ...a less experienced squad is heading out again? Oh dear.


	35. Ep 35 - Operation Fire Hawk

Ep 35-----Operation Fire Hawk-----------------------------------------------------------  
Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky September 20, 2035:

I don’t think I’ve ever been more grossed out in my life! *loud retching sounds can be heard*, one of those ugly faceless things touched me and grabbed on to me! Ugh, I think I’m gonna be si- *more retching noises as the audio feed cuts off*

Okay. Let’s try this again, that….thing whatever it is was disgusting and ugly. But, another successful mission led by the commander. My expertise with a sniper rifle is starting to show in full force, I’m getting complimented more and I was even promoted a Leftenant! Well, Lieutenant actually. Some of the soldiers around here prefer Leftenant, something about past soldier nicknames. But, I remember all of these missions and I feel like us, XCOM, as a whole, are making great strides. I don’t spend a lot of time with the other soldiers as I’m not quite comfortable still making any friends. I don’t want to end up a broken mess and not be able to concentrate. But at the same time, if I don’t make friends or bonds how can they trust me to save them? *A dishevelled look appears on Eirilian as she cuts the audio feed once more*

My rifle is my bond, and I trust myself and it enough to save everyone. That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Every shot will count. Every shot will hit its mark, and with it I will put in the work the commander has asked of me.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 14:

Wow, what a tough mission. Looks like the squad handled it very well, although Saphir and Havok tanked a fair amount of damage. Hope they're feeling alright, they weren't down here for long. Also the Aliens deployed a "Firezerker Prime" or something? And like it got very angry when we hit it? I'm not sure, but it looked real tough, especially when combined with the Assassin. And aside from knocking Havok around a bit, she didn't do much thankfully. It also looks like ADVENT has tried to start fielding their own scary Psionic Troopers. Might have to have a talk with Link about them.

Speaking of Psionics, apparently Tygan (after consulting Link, Nock and Crusader, among others) managed to improve our troops Psi Amps, so their brain melting will... melt... more? I'm not sure how it works, but oh well. Tygan also managed to cut up that Viper King we killed, and apparently some lucky person can wear some armour made out of it? I hope it isn't me.

Speaking of Tygan, he was in the Infirmary earlier. Apparently he found some old, pre-war Games Consoles at the Black Market, and is arranging a games tournament to boost morale! I think I'm one of the first to sign up, and I hope we get lots! I look forward to it! It's been a long time since I touched one, so I'm sure it'll go brilliantly.

No rest for the wicked, Menace 1 - 5 is heading out again already. The Commander has apparently decided to take out our robot! I look forward to watching it in action. Good Luck guys, gals and autonomous pals!

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - September 26th 2035 (Entry #34)

So it was her trying to reach out to me. She was trying to warn me about the impending ADVENT assault on the haven. I don't know how, but she intercepted ADVENT communications about that. The old spy isn't that old, it seems. She contacted me through my comms, I gave her the frequency on our last conversation. Just in case I am out on a mission and she needed to talk to me. She didn't know about the Ninja Woman coming. But I guess that wouldn't be something mentioned in ADVENT chatter. Nonetheless, the team handled her nicely. In the end, we picked up quite a few civilians and also some Resistance fighters. Those that managed to survive the onslaught.

I did get the chance to talk to Mom properly a few days later. She still insists that she wants to try and see me in person. I told her that she shouldn't risk it. Especially now that she's picked up her old spy habits. ADVENT might spot her and she would be in serious peril. She said she wouldn't move until figuring out an absolutely safe way to do it. Is there such an 'absolutely safe way'? With ADVENT on the job ... who knows? Maybe, if she pairs with the Reapers. The Masters of Stealth have a better chance to get through undetected. But I'm not going to suggest that to her. Knowing her, she would just do it.

Otherwise, a few trips to the bar. A couple of trips to Central's office, telling him about Mom. He thinks she's nuts to take such risks. At least we're on the same page about that. A few trips to Engineering. Still nothing on the Plasma Pistol. Mag version does the work though. I'll be patient about the upgrade.

Ok ... Skirmisher mission, operative rescue. And a soldier. In the middle of a zombie-infested area. How do these guys get in such locations anyway? And for what? Meh ... Skip it. Let's just go, yeah?

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

September 25th, 2035  
Two missions have come to pass since I’ve written my last log, both starting and ending on the same day. The first ended in failure, with our soldiers failing to protect a device tapping into Advent’s Psionic network, while the other mission was more or less successful. Over this past week, my team and I were able to finish our research on Psionics, ashamedly, we were unable to glean more information about this strange power, but we were at least able to develop a way for our soldiers to better harness their own innate Psionic powers, by modifying their Psi Amps with designs taken from the Chip that was removed from the Commander. Once those designs were sent to Shen, we began to go through a few autopsies. Due to our excess amount of Lost corpses, we were able to complete that one the fastest, though it took a toll on most of us, knowing that these creatures were once civilians. As well as that, I was given the opportunity to study the Viper King. One very important fact I learned from this helped to prove one of my hypotheses. He was the only male Viper to be found on Earth, meaning that there is a chance that at least one Alien species on Earth is doomed to at least become extinct on this planet. After this, the Commander assigned me the autopsy for a Muton, in hopes to use their advanced technology to better our weapons.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #15: 09/24/2035

Never again.

Enough has been said about my eighth trip to the Medbay on my behalf, so I’ll leave it where it lie.

My time since rehabilitation has been spent in close proximity to the good Doctor and working with him to refine XCOM’s Psionic technology. Not to say I’m the best vessel for such efforts, my blade are far less taxing and more efficient than some of the efforts Link or Nock would undertake, so I mostly kept my input to what I was certain of and let them fill in the blanks. That is not to say that my presence was unappreciated, but I do believe it best to leave someone with a recent fist-induced case of scoliosis to his bedrest. For the good of the others who will come after me though, what’s a little back pain?

It’s stopped bugging me as of late, but even as I sit here and write I am reminded of how close I was to not getting up afterwards. Perhaps it’d have been better had my neck snapped when I slumped forwards following my fall, but that’s crazy talk! Oh, that Commander has had contact with the Skirmishers and I am to be sent out to fend for them once more?

Perhaps it’d have been better had my neck snapped when I slumped forwards following my fall.

Crusader, an achy, grumpy young man.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 34

My life is wires, random computer boxes, and random plastic things with knobs and such…

Well, past couple days anyways heh… Anywhom, its for a good cause. Doctor Tygan has had the really neat idea to actually set up a little video game area for the soldiers to keep morale up. Damn space magic depression ray thingy…

So yeah, been going to the common area and trying to make sense of all the things he’s brought. Some boxes, yeah, are pretty well organized. Everything was actually in there, just up to me to figure out what fit in what. And of course, some had instructions while others… just a mess of wires and such. I mean… least I can distinguish between the ones that I need.   
Have gotten a couple weird looks while doing it, but generally a lot of the soldiers seem pretty enthused by the idea! So that’s good! Definitely seems like a few have played these things before, so I’m happy that I’m part of raising spirits heh. Tygan wants to do like a tournament thing once its all working properly. Like, I’m done with setting it up. Finally… don’t even know the names of the things I plugged in, granted one is lighting up with a red ring, so that can’t be good, right? 

Aaaaaanywhom… I, heh, didn’t really make a good first impression when I initially went to him. Had no idea what it could have been about, just got a message from Shen to meet with Doctor Tygan as soon as possible when I came back with the gear from the mission; of which as you can see was a pretty decent haul. Anyways, he seemed disappointed that I didn’t know what he was planning – evidently there were fliers everywhere… if Heidi had been there I would never hear the end of it. First you got a cane, now you can’t see. Old Man Richie comin’ through, watch out! 

So yeah, it also seemed like he was a bit sad that I didn’t really have a big personal thing to say about the possibility of playing games. Well, wasn’t really raised on them, was just out in the wilderness most of the time, then in the cities… look, they have games there sure, but, how do I put this… I think they more play the player than the player does anything. Like, my classmates will become obsessed with them for a time, then randomly stop when they need to. Never played any of them, mainly because they were done with groups and everyone just sort of assumed I was with a particular one.

Boo hoo, Richie was alone during his schooling in the cities, oh dear… Look, like, it's not like I didn’t make attempts to be friendly (in their particular weird way) or fit in, it's just that no one really wanted to do anything more than that. I was the literal outsider; everyone knew that I was plucked from out there. Whenever I’d get a good grade the teachers would make a comment about how far I’ve come, as if I hadn’t been at that level in forever. 

Haven’t told anyone here that all, nor… will I, I guess. Boo hoo, Richie got ignored and mockingly trumped up, while my entire family got burned alive, or they did weird space magic things to me, or I had to live on my own for like ten years without human contact, or whatever…   
D’ah, you know what? Whatever – I’ve finished setting the stuff up finally, I hope. Turned things on to see if they sounded right and then turned them off. Tygan will see that ‘the devices are functioning properly’ or something heh – no, that’s unfair… he’s been a career scientist all his life, and I’m no Shakespeare with speaking anyways. Not my place heh. 

Man though, I almost actually said ‘I’ll get out of your hair.’… to a bald guy… Yeah… turned around and walked out, hoping he didn’t notice or care. Well, I’ll know tomorrow when I tell him that I set it all up. I owe Jack a couple nights working in his stead though for the help heh. He wanted to do it anyways, but really I felt that he needed some sort of reprieve. He’s been super energetic right now sure, and hey he deserves a break. He has to work harder than me anyways, and hasn’t run off or anything…

So yeah, been busy with that, so I haven’t really talked with anyone. Should give the people in the infirmary another visit though, also one to the shooting range. Well, first I gotta check and see if the GREMLIN thinks I’m ready for that. It's been a month and a half. We’ll see… would really like to get into a groove of being able to shoot ish. And hey, I think that Wombat is returning in a week or so, so I’ll try to set up a couple knife training times. Also, been sidetracked from actually requisitioning one… guess I could talk to Shen and see if she could get me one… maybe also a mag shotgun too… I mean, leave the space ones to the actual soldiers, but come on. If they think one of those blue alien people are going to come here, I’d like something that’s kinda powerful.

Speaking of which, there’s the whole mission… had a bad feeling going into this… but hey our guys really stuck in there. Havoc has to be pissed with stabby cat lady, who did show up. Hm, Firebrand kinda told me off-hand that the cat lady is more like a cougar… I think there’s something more to that than being a mountain lion…? Ah well. Anyways, Haven people were attacked. Why on Earth they were in a city with the Lost is beyond me – evidently taking the Reaper trails was too cool for them – but hey, they held their own. Was weird at times because it looked like Advent patrols were ignoring them until XCOM showed up. Dunno about that. And holy crap, the aliens man… some of the things they have… I mean, the Faceless are just… wow… but that Berserker thing…? The screen said it could breathe fire… fucking, fire… What the hell…? Moved so fast too, went between Nock, Saphir, and right up to Darksky in a flash. And the thing was huge too!! Got real scared for Saphir though… the thing knocked her out with a single punch. Luckily Ducky got her back up in no time. But hey, as I said, the troops did well! A few missed shots, but hey you can’t be perfect. 

And the Commander seemed to have gotten better with the Resistance fighters for some weird reason… Maybe Central had a conversation with him or something because the Commander was trying to safeguard them more. I mean, the mission was to save them, so I guess there is your motivation.

Overall though, the thing was completely nuts… really hope they get a rest after that one because man was it chaotic… Heidi was not kidding in the slightest…

Not a whole lot though – am hopeful that the soldiers like the new video game stuff! Maybe I should give it a go… we’ll see heh. Tygan said he’s inviting me to the first tournament, so I guess I have to show. 

Anyways, pretty much it really... for now anyways. Research on the space magic stuff has been completed, wonder what Doctor Raven is up to now. 

Tech Expert Richard Johnson, signing off then!


	36. Ep 36 - Operation Swamp Killer

Ep 36-----Operation Swamp Killer------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
It's been a slow few weeks, haven't had time to follow up my lead on the black site as the Hunter has been drilling us into the ground and not letting us properly rest. The Hunter really needs to learn moderation or he will burn us all out before XCOM's assault. There's also the fact that the hunter is nearing full knowledge on XCOM's base of operations and that is worrying as all the Chosen pass some of the information along to each other, if XCOM is really unlucky it might be a back to back assault from all the chosen and I don't think they could handle that. Well that's all to rep-Sudden alert on a hidden PDA The Skirmishers have just alerted me that XCOM is sending a team their way to find a way into the temple and are asking for my help, this is really dangerous as all it takes is one slip up and I'm suddenly a wanted fugitive. I just hope things go well, I better go meet them, may the mother watch over me.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #16: 10/04/2035

The past three instances I’ve been in what used to be Russia have only been defined by the dead and skeletons of cities clinging to what little life still remains. Terraforming xeno flora and rampant reclamation have shown us once more that Mother Nature cares little for those she cannot take for her own, as shown by another trip through frozen streets. Not even a layer of dust lie over much of the rooms we peered into, still run amok by the roving bands of Lost that once lived in them. Attracted to any noise, it’s almost as though the only thing that changed was the means by which they seek to get their dinner. I’ve made it a point to buy Firebrand a drink every time we operate under these conditions, I’ve still yet to determine if it is doing her any good. Only time will tell.

The bar has opened once more, much to the relief of some of the fellow Majors who see combat as often as they do. A few days of prattle and cavort, myself particularly drawn to Arctic Wolf’s tales of his survival prior to joining us. I will admit, he is not nearly as dull or withdrawn as most would make a Reaper out to be-- just as I am a crazed religious zealot by choice, not by nature. It was in that bar when we were summarily rounded up for a new mission: Link was brought to the Skirmishers for another scouting mission while the rest of us--

Well, suffice to say, the Chosen may well be one sibling slimmer should this all some together. We shall see just how capable she is on her own grounds, that which I fully intend to destroy for nature, so that humanity may reclaim it once more. I shall never waiver!

Crusader, to arms!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 4th, 2035  
The latest mission was… not exceptional. Though it was a success, nothing of too much actually happened. At the very least, we have learned many valuable ways to advance our technology to at least a similar level to that of Advent and the Elders. For example, I believe we can now create a plasma based grenade, rather than a standard frag-grenade. Once that was complete, the Commander took quite a large step in an unexpected direction. Rather than assign me a new research project, he called both Shen and myself to the Shadow Chamber, where we were both assigned to work together on studying the remains left by the first Codex we managed to destroy. From this, we hope to gather any information that we can regarding the Elder’s plans for our planet. This also reminds me, sometime in the near future, I should begin on my special project.   
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 15:

Simple mission today. Had to rescue a Skirmisher Operation from the Lost. It wasn't a challenge for our squad, but it also didn't really give our new robot Glados a time to shine. Lots of Lost Corpses sold over at the Black Market, along with a few other things to raise the supplies for new weapons. A lot of new weapons.

Poor Havok is already being replaced by the new Grenadier, which is doubly funny because he was the one that rescued him. Bet that stings for him, poor guy. Also a quick thing on that mission - The Reapers must have been around, because I saw a Poster of our late Grenadier John Doe out there. Surely no one else was crazy enough to go out there to put up a poster?

 

For once, we're going to be in control of our plans. We're taking the fight straight off to the Assassin's Stronghold, now that Wombat found it for us. I'm sadly not going out, but Duke isn't either so I'm not too upset. Let's take her down for a final time! Good luck, god bless Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - October 4th 2035 (Entry #35)

That looked like a regular small town neighborhood. Except now it was deserted. Well, if you ignored all the zombies running around. Mission went quite smoothly, retrieved the VIP and the escort without much fuss. Ok, yes, Havok got a zombie swipe across the face. He's already out of medbay, no big deal. It just pains me to see a former town, probably inhabited by nice people, turned now into a zombie town. Makes me want to shoot somebody. Aliens, to be more precise.

Shen salvaged some materials, enough to whip a Beam Pistol for me. Now I'm locked and loaded. Good enough for some self-defense. Although, hopefully, I won't need them anytime soon. Besides, with any melee alien units, chances get extremely slim, if they're in range for the Storm Gun. Let's not go there though. Not like I'll be actually taking on ADVENT by myself, right?

Ohh ... Oh my. Ballsy decision, Commander. Going after the Ninja Witch in her own stronghold. I don't know if the squad is ready. I definitely wouldn't have chosen a robot for such a mission. Sorry, Glados, but ... you still have a lot to learn, kid. Well, I'll get them there and I'll hope that they get out of there in one piece.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 23

There was apparently a look a like of a soldier on the Avenger. This soldier was Calhoun and apparently they had a twin or something out in the field. I don't really know or care to be honest, this is probably just another case where we get a name wrong and some nerf-herder just typed something wrong. Ice kicked arsch, him and Cerberus were both having their own little war for MVP but as common sense would allow Ice got the title. This mission was quite the weird mix of relaxation and chaos. It was nice though, always great to have a mission like that.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Ending Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, October 4, 2035.

Well, whaddya know? The Rustbucket came through her most recent mission pretty damn well, if you ask me. She beat down on some Lost, and protected our guys really well. From what I heard, her weapon is woefully underpowered, but she made good use of it. Other than GLaDOS, the rest of the guys did great, too, with hardly a scratch on 'em, except for Havok. Hell, even Ice made it through a mission without growin' any new holes in his body for a change. The guys got in, grabbed the people, and got out. Pretty much perfect.

I congratulated GLaDOS on her performance when she got back, but, once again, it was like pullin' teeth with a wet noodle tryin' to get her to understand what I meant. Chreeeist, talkin' to her makes my head pound sometimes, but, in some weird way, she's become like a friend to me. 

Weird. Me an' my buddy, the lethal toaster.

Regardless, I didn't get much time to talk to her, 'cause Shen grabbed the mechanical headache provider an' dragged her back to engineerin' to weld some extra armor on her. Probably a good idea. The guys are goin' after that she-beast Assassin in her own backyard, and GLaDOS is goin' with 'em. The robot's gonna need some protection, I figure. That Assassin ain't no slouch.

Ain't had much time to talk to anyone, really. Apart from my cleanin' duties, Shen had me testin' out a new grenade launcher. Fun stuff, an' better than cleanin', but holy hell, my ears were ringin' for hours afterwords. Hope the grenadiers appreciate all that Shen's doin' for them. She don't get enough thanks for all the work she does down there in the engineerin' bay.

Wishin' the guys good luck facin' that Assassin creep. This ain't gonna be a fun one, I'm guessin'.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 1-10-2035  
\- Commander Odd is gearing up to finally take on the Assassin in her stronghold, but has sent myself and another psionic, Yasmin 'Alquta' El Aswad to seek out the Hunter instead.  
\- I can only hope everyone returns safely, including that new robot of ours.  
\- Knitting is hard and I haven't been able to finish that beanie for Heidi before I had to go. Its barely bigger than a skullcap at the moment. I left it sandwiched between two heavy books on my bunk; hopefully nobody digs it up while I'm away.   
\- I now have deep respect for those little old ladies who used to knit, pre-invasion; when wool items were factory made. Are there even any sheep left?  
\- I've heard rumors about our contact among the Skirmishers...that's she's like Havok's girlfriend. This should be interesting.


	37. Ep 37 - Operation Blood Face (Assassin Stronghold)

Ep 37-----Operation Blood Face (Assassin Stronghold)--------------------  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 36

Pre-Operation Blood Face

[EXTRACTING SCANNED WRITTEN FILE]  
[DISPLAYING DieCatAlienLady.pdf]

So, they’re actually doing it; going after stabby cat lady. All the best, except Link and Heidi… Glados and the new grenadier Strous ‘7-finger’ Ohone are going. Means Wombat, Ice, Cerberus, Wolf, Crusader, and them… yeah…

Man, like, we’re going to be breaking into this alien’s home – by the way we can’t do this again apparently – and have to take them out. Somehow. This is space magic territory, who knows what could actually happen.

Anything really. And if you’re unlucky, anyone… man… Glados could be fixed, right? Others…? Anything means anything. And who knows after all this if it works.

I mean, nothing I can do, just get the supplies. I get that, and we’ve used as much as we can. Dammit though. I want them to come back okay. But fuck, there’s nothing else I can do, is there?

Like, I’ve said before how I want to be emotionally supportive of people and yeah, be there for them when I can. And yeah, chickened out about going out the other day. I mean, wanted to be sure everything checked out and such; did I have to go over everything so much?

Fuck, and I dunno if I actually do help. Like, I’ve stuck by only a select group that would talk, and even then haven't spent time with like Crusader, that one new engineer, Sparky…? Yeah, and barely any time with Link and havoc. It's like I’ve been picking favorites. Where was I for Balrog or 3D? Hell, even Grief? Had to go bother Wombat about that.

I mean, she did talk about him. Dunno if she enjoyed it at all. Mean, she’s always smiled and said hi to me…

Come on. Dammit. I’m a fucking supply officer, not a person who has to talk to people about their innermost concerns and such. But still… doesn’t... feel right to just do that. 

I know I should be social and all, that means friends, right? Maybe ‘enemies’ under truce like Felix and Wombat. But still. Not like I’ve been normal about it. 

Guess I don’t know what that is supposed to mean… and whether its too much or something. Haven’t talked/really seen Felix – just once with Wombat. Which is good and all but still – after he said he thought me as a friend… Even asked me to call him by his real name. Haven’t heard anyone else like that, and didn’t seem cool about me saying it openly. Mean, hope he’s not regretting it, and my part in it… His decision, still seems wrong since I’m like associated with it. Then of course he told me he wanted to go out and find me after I abandoned people. 

Then there’s Heidi, who’ve I’ve like forced myself on…? Like, I only met her once before, found out that I hurt/almost killed her, try to talk to make it right… Granted she told me straight up how she felt… seems really rare. And I’ve like visited her in the infirmary twice at least. Man, she hasn’t asked me to leave unless she’s tired – never outright. Those have to mean something, yeah?

And then Wombat; like I’ve said always smiled and said hi, right from the start. Broke off a run to catch up, actually felt guilty about the whole bar thing. And told me straight up about what she found wrong with me. 

And Jack too… always been working hard, been nice with me, even when I left… Could have and maybe should have cussed me out about that whole damn thing, leaving him on thin ice… yet didn’t. Was happy I was back…

Yet I haven’t sought any of these people out; I mean, not like in a lets hang out (that’s the proper words, yeah?) way. I mean, that’s how it should work, right? It goes both ways. Yeah?  
Dammit, so many people know this. And here’s me boohooing about it while others have literally watched people they secretly wanted to help get burned alive in front of them, or been along for a long time with their family wiped. Like, how much have I lost? And who should care about that anyways? Can’t boohoo about it, people have had it worse.

Fucking hell. Started talking about the mission the just went into me. What’s fair about that? They’re the ones on the front line, have to care about them. Hell, sounds like I care more about them than myself… Why the fuck not though? I still need to be here yeah, that’s my place, support. My problems are just… just stupid in comparison, yeah? I don’t have to worry about slipping up and getting someone killed, or missing a shot, or whether… fuuuuuck… I mean I do those things, like, have to do things like that. If I go someone has to take my place yeah.  
No. This is problem’s territory though…

Geez, going in circles. Dunno if anyone would want to hear it anyways. No one should, yeah? Not with the things they have.

Then again, is that what friends are for…? People to talk to, listen to, and they do in kind? Hear me out with all that shit? Wish I knew. ‘Cause it definitely doesn’t seem healthy to keep repeating shit here.

Must be pathetic to not know that like literally everyone else.

Look, I don’t know what’ll happen with the mission. Hope… hope it goes okay. But, if not… if not… I’m sorry, okay? Probably could have done more. I’ll for sure go to the infirmary and… and… the… morgue… if… if… need arises…

Good luck guys. Come home safe, and kill that space bitch. For Havok, Saphir, Balrog… fuck it, for everyone I guess. You’ll find the way.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 16:

Woo! The Assassin is no more! After a brief trek through the exterior, the squad teleported to the equivalent of the Assassins Spa/Cat Sanctuary (ask Wombat or Cerberus, not me) and whooped her ass. Cerberus got a bunch of damage off, and got the final blow! I'm sure he'll like her gun, although I think he might want to keep his Scimitar. 

The bar afterwards was an absolute riot, everyone was down there celebrating. Unfortunately the jubilation was swiftly over, as the alien's Avatar Project has entered its finishing stages again. And thankfully for me, I might be going out again soon, as while the commander contemplated who to send after another facility, our monthly Guerrilla Ops came up. 

The squad is a bit of a backup squad, but we also got Duke and our new Grenadier Ohone so there should be plenty of experience. Plus Glados is heading out again, and she has a lot of firepower. apart from her weapon, which the Commander still hasn't upgraded. He also appears to have forgot the extra armours during the Assassin's Assault, but we didn’t need them really since no one got hit. Good Luck Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 10, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

Can't talk now, everyone is at the bar! They're either celebrating the death of the Assassin or panicking about the aliens. I'm sorry Matthew, you're on your own today! HELP!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Maj. Cerberus——

Begin log

“WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!! YES YES YES! EAT IT YOU CRAZY SWORD LADY, HOW DOES PLASMA FEEL HUH!!!! Haha oh when the commander made the call, you knew I was more than ready to tear her open a new one. Shame I couldn’t use my sword for it, but at least she’s dead now.”  
confident sigh  
“Right, so the mission, besides me killing crazy cat lady. Well, we infiltrated the base with basically no info about it, so we went with knowledge we gained on the spot. Quite the chryssalid party in there, but we handled them well. The. We entered some weird alter room with a teleporter in the middle. We went through, and entered what we could only assume was her den. Looked way different than the outside did, glowy alien constructs everywhere, and some weird floating pillar in the middle. Turns out, that is what has been keeping her alive. Safe to say that the rest also have a pillar of life. And dang, it works quick too, brought her back in no time, so we had to fight her a few times, but once it was destroyed, all bets were off. We (more like me) finally nailed her. But weirdly enough, in her final moment, she actually..... cared about us, hoped that we would win, before performing that odd japan ritual, seppuku or something. Hardcore, but we won at last.”

“So that leaves two more, but for now, everyone is celebrating a job well done. Bar has been over flooded with people, me included, and praise is being given left and right, especially to me. I mean, I told them I would kill her, it was my own personal promise. And with that, my pretend rival is now slain, and more drinks are on me tonight.”

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - October 11th 2035 (Entry #36)

Yippee-ki-yay, wicked wench. The Assassin is gone. Permanently. Done. Dusted. I have to admit, I had lower faith than usual in our squad. I didn't think they were ready. But they all performed well. Glados included. Well done and congratulations on your promotion. Keep up the good work ... and remind the Commander every now and then to upgrade that weapon of yours.

I'm not sure if the Commander dropped by the bar too, because he got all confused at some point about where to go. Again. Maybe that blaring Avatar alarm was more at fault than any alcoholic beverage. Anyway ... scientific advancements happening. Plasma grenades ... Also breakthrough on those naked golden ladies, something about signals and huge loads of data. I don't know, Shen sounded very excited about it.

Engines got warmed up in the meantime, because we're off to Northern Russia again. Alien relay neutralization. Hopefully the Bigmouth doesn't show up. Although maybe he does and I can practice landing on his very small head.

Come on, Menace. Just because you took down the wench doesn't mean we're done. Let's go!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 11th, 2035  
The last mission we went on marks the end of the Chosen Assassin. Though she may have been one of our greater enemies, it seems she had at least a modicum of respect for us. I am unsure how to feel about our soldiers reactions to her though, most seem to group her in with the normal Alien grunts, but I feel like these Chosen are something more. However, as much as I would like to know more about them, the Commander would rather have my team and I study her weapons, rather then her corpse itself. Rather than begin the research I stated previously, the Commander had Shen and I work on yet another project in the Shadow Chamber, this time, it lay more under my specialty, the analysis of the contents of the vial we found in the first Black Site we ever infiltrated.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #17: 10/11/2035

With righteous fury and a burning vigor, the fought was, for the first time, brought to the invader’s doorstep. For the first time, we fought them in their home, on our terms. For the first time, we stand... victorious. I had the utmost of faith in my compatriots as we arrived, the Commander’s bidding to render an entire room of ADVENT pacified only replacing any fears I may have harbored with an indescribable rage, burning bright and smouldering hot in my gut… I liked the burn, though I was later told that the other soldiers weren’t fond of picking fragments of architecture from their armor after the fact-- perhaps I was a bit overzealous with the new energy tapped by the good Doctor’s enhancements to my blade, or perhaps I was so fervent in my mission to atomize that harpy she-demon that I cared little for who stood in the way of my weaponized air. Pfft, saying it out loud, that sounds more like a lunatic fringe’s worst nightmare than a fact. Weaponized air.

Many cheers were had when we returned to the Avenger, though our newest recruit was a bit worse for wear at the time. I won’t blame him; had I been that old, I likely would seek medical treatment for so much as a wayward scrape as well. But… I knew something would be amiss with Cerberus when I witnessed him after my blow to the Hunter; his eyes stared well past her, he saw nothing but the movement of his sector of fire. It was little surprise that he was rendered shocked by the grueling nature of war, but it must have taken a heart of iron to keep it from stopping his mission. I am glad to call him my battle buddy- he stood resolute when we needed him most. I shall spend some time to ensure he is well when I am able.

Speaking of able, our success appears to have been the calm before the storm: as I write this, the AVATAR Project has been once more initiated on a much tighter schedule. Though I am told I will not be deployed until I am recovered from the rigors of my mission, another operation has sprung up, only to be immediately followed by a Blacksite that need to be a little less extant. I would wager my drink that we shall see one more before a peaceful stretch of clear skies and smooth sailing reaches us. However, for my people, I will drop this cider as a moment’s notice and report to deploy, as I have sworn I would, for if not me, who would stand between the sheep and the wolves?

Crusader, watching Rome burn.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 37

Okay… phew… the grenadier got injured, but hell yeah! We got her! Felix had like six shots on her maybe, cut up a bunch of those stupid space bugs as they came at him, Wolf blew things up and finished off people, Ice was on point, Glados improved, the grenadier guy showed off pretty well, and Wombat didn’t really have to go out and heal people at all! 

Pretty much flawless heh, aside from the shot the grenadier guy took. He’s a lot older, and apparently doesn’t have some of his fingers…? Didn’t matter with shooting his big ass mag cannon thing of doom! Shoot, can’t remember his name… hope he’ll show up some time. He’s from California too, apparently down south though from what I heard. Wonder how it was like down there for him! 

I’m pretty sure people are having a great time in the bar right now, super noisy… Look, I’d totally join, but… heh… got paperwork. Like, a ton… Shen brought them all to my attention, was expecting me to have looked them over a while back. Dammit heh… I trusted Dominic enough to fill this stuff all out right – like he got the general inventory things down and the gear logging, but all this intermittent stuff is all… well… lets just say messy. Shen has me on a time table to straighten it all out, so that’s what I’m going to do. Maybe is concerned I may pull another incident like at the bar last - well several back but still - time.

So yeah, wish I could say more… so nice to see those damn space bugs get some, and for the Assassin to essentially get no hits in. All us, all the time! Better watch out Baker and Flower Picker, we’re coming for you blue bastards! 

So yeah, may or may not have locked myself in here to finish things off… Look, don’t want any distractions, or excuses thereof! I’ll be out, don’t worry! In due time… once I check these things once or twice… or… some more times after that ha. 

Better get back to it heh – Your Workaholic Neighborhood Shut-In Richard Johnson, signing off!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Start Recording 24

No more Assassin, isn't that the best thing ever. No more random screaming about honor and other scheisse at all times of day. Her sarcophagus kept her going for a decent amount of time but Cerberus, Arctic-Wolf and Crusader constantly on her ass blowing her brains out whenever they could ended her violent game of hide and seek real quick. Though it was quite extreme on her part to commit seppuku, I mean like really, I knew a samurai who was more laid back than this lady. Though her brother, the Warlock's, reaction to her death was quite cold. I understand siblings, I was the youngest of eleven brothers and sisters and we almost always hated and fought each other, especially me and the oldest Leon. In general having older brothers means you have to learn to fight and argue but with me and Leon there was something more aggressive. He was a control freak and an arschgeige to everyone around him, even to family. I always defended my slightly older siblings when he tried to get a beat down on them, I just had to, even when they would piss me off, I would throw a punch his way if he thought about laying a finger on them. So it is quite despicable in my eyes for the Warlock to not show any despair for his dead sister. Soon he may be judged with impunity by a bullet if the Commander decides it be.  
Dr. Hans Berge  
Signing Off  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #30 - October 4, 2035

So...I’ve been away for quite a while. I was off to help find an entrance to the Assassin’s stronghold on a covert op that took over two weeks. I guess my commander thought my experience stealthily moving through wilderness would be an advantage to finding the entrance, which we eventually did.

The Commander then decided that he wanted to assault the Assassin’s stronghold immediately, so I got to go out on a mission almost immediately after getting back along with the usual team, as well as with a new Grenadier, “7-Finger” Ohone and the SPARK.

As we progressed through the facility, we ran into two different groups of Chryssalids which...shudder. I saw their blood burning the floor and containers it got splattered on. I have no idea how Dr. Raven can DRINK something with that in it.

The mission was both good and bad. Good in that the team pretty much ripped through everyone, including the Assassin. Cerberus has been itching to put her down for good, and he was the one who got the finishing blow on him. I’m sure he’s thrilled about that.

The mission was bad, though, because I felt like I under-performed quite a bit. I missed an overwatch shot at the beginning, and while I hit a flanking shot on a Lancer, I missed another easy and clear shot on a Magma Viper in the main room. After that I was relegated to shooting the sarcophagus which, I guess someone had to do it.

In the meantime, XCOM went on three missions while I was away, including our first failed mission, with ADVENT being able to take out one of our intelligence relays before we could save it. They also had to go out on a retaliation mission as well as rescue an operative from The Lost, none of which seemed to be all that remarkable.

I hope I don’t get sent out on too many more covert ops missions. There is apparently a mission out there which may require some hacking that I may have to go on, but otherwise, hopefully I get to stay here and kill aliens once again.


	38. Ep 38 - Operation Doom Walker

Ep 38-----Operation Doom Walker-----------------------------------------------------  
Havok "Has Not" Forgotten  
Log 17:

So there is a new grenadier around now - 7-fingers I think his nickname is. Sure I am glad we got a new person on the team but I know how the commander works, the higher the rank the better you are. Sadly this time the entire guy is a better soldier than I am. I am afraid, I talked to Heidi. Wait I never mentioned her before here, the Viper with the same name as the soldier. A Defector of Advent and the aliens. She told me that it would be fine and to just plan out the future but I can't sit here and do nothing for weeks again. It was the same as the beginning of this adventure, sitting and waiting until you are taken out again, flying in a ship that could be attacked at any moment, without any chance of doing something to protect it or fight for it. I am afraid this will happen again, just because there is a better guy now. Be reserved to the benches until 7 gets wounded... God why am I even hoping the guy will get wounded. I just... I just don't want to be cooped up here again... Not again... I don't want to feel that stress that despair again. I should probably see someone about this... Anyway.

Havok Out  
Log up  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
October 26th, 2035  
The last mission our soldiers were sent on was a success; as well as that, we were able to pick a recruit a new soldier during evac. It didn’t take too long to analyse the contents of the vial, and what Shen and I discovered was highly disturbing. This vial contained the genomes of millions of human subjects. Meaning that these “Black Sites” are dedicated for the sole purpose of refining humans to produce genetic material. In an attempt to distract myself from the thoughts of millions of humans being “saved” by Advent and the Elders, I asked the Commander to allow my team and myself to continue normal research. He consented, and recommended that we study the Chosen Assassin’s weapons.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MJ “Wombat” Log #31 - October 11, 2035

The team went on another mission this morning, tasked with destroying an alien transmitter, which they did with flying colors. Lola, 7-Finger, and The Duke all kicked ass on the mission. Luckily there weren’t any aliens that weren’t too bad to handle, but they still had to deal with two or three groups at once to begin with. We were able to pick up a new Sharpshooter, though: Roland “Gunslinger” Deschain, who I guess is more of a pistol guy than a sniper guy but whatever.

More of the excitement - if you can call it that - has been on the Avenger this week. The Codex Brain research got completed, which apparently did a number of the Shadow Chamber, revealing some site that we need to take out in North Africa.

Also, we got intelligence that the aliens are once again imminently about to finish their Avatar Project thing, so we have to do something to take that out again. It sounds like the Commander wants to go assault a DIFFERENT facility in North Africa to do that. Apparently another one of those super aliens will be there, so I’m not looking forward to that.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—— Password accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Maj. Cerberus ——

Begin log

“Well, good news and bad news. Yay. So um..... yea where do I start here.....”  
short silence  
“Well, good news first I guess. Mission went short, simple, and well. No injuries, objective completed, not much interesting, but a job well done. And most of us have recovered from the stronghold raid, both from mission and all the pass outs at the bar”  
sigh  
“And that’s where the bad news comes in. The doom timer has kicked in again, and we’re cutting it close. The commander has decided to raid some different facility in Australia in a couple of days to stop it, some sort of forge thing. Now, here’s the bad part, I can’t go on the important mission, even worse, Merlin is going in my place. I swear, I will be watching him hard here. But either way, doctors says I’m still too jumpy or something. As if, I’m perfectly fine, but they insist and won’t allow me, So fine, guess I’ll just sit here and ponder life or something. Of course, they don’t know why I’m “shaken up”, even though it’s very obvious that I’m not. That’s ludicrous talk. I just killed my rival, I’d think I’m the opposite of shaken up.”  
sigh  
“You know what, fine, I’ll just sit here and do my own stuff anyway, what do they know anyway.”

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, October 17, 2035.

Dammit, I hope our current mission is successful. The constant blaring of the Advent doom clock is makin' pretty much everyone around here miserable. Everyone, that is, except GLaDOS. She's just hunky-dorey. Annoyin', really. 

The last mission went okay, but damn, it was pretty hairy. There were all kinds o' goons around the transmitter thing the guys were supposed to blow up, and it took 'em forever to get through to it. They were successful, but it was a close thing. Good to have 'em all back.

When GLaDOS got back, I asked her about that weird basketball she had floatin' above her shoulder as I was cleanin' some of that Advent acid goop off of her. She said it was a "BIT". "A bit what?" I asked, tryin' for a joke. I should know better by now. She went off on a five minute explanation of it's tactical combat capabilities, defensive measures, the works. Y'know, I never knew you could FEEL your eyes rollin' back in your head.

GLaDOS wasn't done yet, though. "I have assessed that my primary weapon is underpowered, in relation to the enemies we are currently engaging," she said. I told her that it must be some kinda oversight, that Commander Odd will get to upgradin' it at some point. "He's kinda spacey sometimes," I told her.  
"Spacey? Define."  
"He forgets things. A lot."  
"Intriguing. Perhaps his memory chips have degraded? Replacement may be necessary."  
I thought about it. "Not a bad idea, GLaDOS. Recommend it to him, next time you see him."  
"Acknowledged."

Now I can't wait to see the look on the Commander's face when she drops that one on him.

After the mission, I had some time to myself while the Avenger scanned for supplies in New Zealand, so I took a small trip outside. Goddam, New Zealand is beautiful. It's nice to get a reminder every now and again why we're doin' all this fightin' and killin'. Picked up a couple o' cases of Tuatara Russian Imperial Stout beer for Firebrand - I saw the name and just couldn't resist. Got a couple o' cases for my own self, too, as you can imagine. Can't drink homemade still booze all the time.

Well, as I said earlier, the guys are off on a mission to what Bradford calls a blacksite. Should be a doozy of a mission. GLaDOS is stayin' behind, so I'll get her doin' some cleanin' of the flight deck. Firebrand's still landin' heavy. Probably in a hurry to get to the bar, I figure.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 38

Good, the papers have been all dealt with… well, the forms anyways. Technically all the things are digital, but even so. Was a heck of thing trying to change things from way back since apparently they’re all in block-something or other…? The engineer guy in the workshop helped me out, forgot his name unfortunately. All business really. Kinda a shame, but oh well. Wonder if he’s sorta ticked that I’m a part of the engineering team in the first place given my lack of technical knowledge to his degree. Ah well, can’t do anything to change that and hey he helped me out anyways.

Helped that the mission didn’t yield any loot, except for the head of one of those naked gold space lady things... That can teleport and make weird portal things that mess with our equipment… yaaaay… Geez. I mean, are the Elders wanting to make us surrender by putting ‘hot’ things out there to potentially fight…? Between them and the space snake things… just… heh, pretty funny. Maybe someone would have a thing for the muton things too, so oh well. It’s a weird world out there, not my place to judge I guess.

Ah well, other things… well, since the supply room doesn’t require that much supervision, have had more time to walk around. Some exercise yeah, getting a lot less stiff with that. Saw Felix the other day… was walked right past me without saying hi… wanted to stop him but he was around the next corner like that. Kept looking around too… man… stabby Lady’s fortress, or having to take out all those space bugs, something has him crazier than before. Should have a chat with him…

Speaking of which, got a bit off track. Was going to mention that I’ve been talking a bit more with Firebrand since, heh, she’s willing to talk and is usually around the same places, ish. That’s been good… seems like something else is on her mind but I didn’t want to pry. It was… nice… Asked about how I was doing with the injuries and such, talked a bit about some pre-war stuff. Told her a bit about myself in that vein too; left out details about getting taken to the city. She seemed fine with that. Joked a bit about the Skyranger’s paint job too heh. The trout still flies, and doesn’t stink quite as much as usual, which is nice.

Did see the janitor as well, talked a tiny bit with him too. Apparently he’s been brewing his own stuff privately, kinda let me in on it accidentally I think… Hey man, I won’t tell. The bar’s been restocked anyways so I think interest in it has waned. Anyways, they’re getting along really nicely as well, which is good. Glados, however you spell that, did show up to clean out the Skyranger too – of the corpses. Threatened to turn me into like a potato…? Or something…? Offered me cake too…? Anyways, wanted the naked space lady’s head – unfortunately, sorry, that thing is for science. In like a different way than the random corpses.

Speaking of which, man… Apparently there are a ton of them just lying around in cold storage… Really glad I don’t have to deal with that, not sure who does… Because man, there are some considerable things in there. 

Some have been used, like the skin off that Viper King thingy. Ducky wore it out on the mission – apparently it comes with a hood, but she didn’t want it. Can’t blame her really, Tygan showed it to me after the mission. Looks pretty uncomfortable, and a bit weird too… I’d rather not go prancing into battle with a snake costume thank you very much. Weirder still, apparently the wearer has the ability to do some sort of cryo-spit thingy…? I think it’s a wrist-attached thing, and hey, it does work pretty well too.

And speaking of costumes, Halloween is kinda coming up, assuming the Doom Timer doesn’t tick down yet again… It's funny, never really celebrated it that much. The Advent cities sure as hell don’t do it because its sooo passe and pre-war. At the Haven though, it was a day where all the kids got candies and ghost stories were told… Or scary pre-war movies were shown anyways. And naturally, I liked the candy… not so much the scary stuff heh. Its stupid really, but all the random sounds in the wilderness while saying them just… well, you know. Still fun though – would just burrow into my blanket and pull a pillow over my head heh. 

But yeah, dunno what the plan for that is here. Probably might be a party, wonder if we’ll do anything for the nearby Havens. But hey, however I can help the festivities, I’m in man. Anything to stave off the alien’s stupid space magic depression tower is all right with me!   
Speaking of which, I’m sure the gaming setup has been tested by Tygan by now… wonder when he’ll actually announce this whole game tournament thing? Hm… wonder if I should do any pre-emptive playing…? I mean, no idea how to work the things… did tell Firebrand about my part in it and she seemed excited for it. Maybe she’d like to show me how to do it… that’d be fun! I’ll have to ask next time I chat with her!

Hm, final thing though. I think Havok might be feeling down about not going out on missions… like, in the beginning 3D was the go-to grenadier, then he was in for a time, now he’s been replaced… Seems antsy whenever I’ve seen him in the bar. Still wears his mask around all the time, wonder why? Dunno if I should even ask though… even so, I did ask Felix about the hat and other things when I first met him, and it didn’t turn out so bad. I’ll have to see if he’s willing to talk when I see him next.

Anywhom, been a slow day, just been scanning for something last time I checked. Next mission will have to be up to the Commander I guess to deal with the Doom Timer. 

Until then, guess I have some talking to do. And so, Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off.


	39. Ep 39 - Operation Dragon Fort (Advent Forge)

Ep 39-----Operation Dragon Fort (Advent Forge)-------------------------------  
October 17th 2035  
"Dr. Raven reporting… God snears at us today… though The ADVENT Forge was taken care of… we lost Wombat. I… I can't… Dr. Hans. He told me not to let it get to me… but it's starting to, I feel my brain numbing to the unbelievable pain and suffering… it becomes… normal."

He pauses trying to regain composter.

"I liked to think I was her friend. Heidi will be devastated… Ice… I don't know what I can do to help him besides sealing him off from the bar. I can't have him die on our watch. The psych ward will take him up so we can make sure he's in better mental health. No rest for the wicked, council says there's more for us to do, a resistance mission up north… a UFO is around, tracking our every move...we were doing well. Now we are thrown back down to the Hell we started in. Getting comfortable...not an option. My log ends quick today. Good luck soldiers. Revenge lays within your blood, Vigilo Confido!"  
"Dr. Alva Raven, signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 17th, 2035  
I am aware I have said this before, but I will say it again, though this mission was considered a success, I am afraid to report we lost a soldier. She was one of our better Specialists, codenamed Wombat. As well as that, several of the survivors were heavily injured. At the very least, we were able to recover some items of interest. The more important of the two was some sort of body, created in the “Forge” Facility, I believe it may be an early model of what the Elders are attempting to create, an “Avatar.” The second item of interest was one I requested during the actual mission, anything the soldiers could carry out that related to Advent’s cloning process. With this technology, Faceless DNA, and some bovine DNA that I struggled to obtain, I think I may be able to begin my special project soon.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 39

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘Goodbye Wombat’]

There is the sound of someone settling into a cushioned chair, along with a sigh. There is silence for a while, followed by quiet sobbing. Richie’s voice is low and choked.

“Th… this… I… I… guess…”

There is a big sniff.

“Da…. Dammit… Don’t… even know how the mission went… I mean… the rest came back, some stupid suit thing, but…”

There is a short pause. The sobbing is continuing throughout.

“A… and… Dominic was talking about losing the gear… irreplaceable… Fuck fucking that… ‘Cause… ‘Cause…”

There is a longer pause.

“Fucking somehow… no one hit a skyscraper of a robot and it just… then that…”

Another pause, a sniff, and the sobbing stops. Voice is still low and choked.

“I stopped watching. Plugged my ears, but still heard… you… dy… dy…”

A sniff.

“Fuck. Okay. Come on… I… just don’t know what to say. What can I say…? Nothing more nor you to me… Didn’t even talk after you came back from your op. Didn’t try to do that whole knife training thing with you, anything… Or even a run. Something. Anything.”

There is a pause, and a shifting of weight.

“I mean… I never want anyone to die… Havok wanted that grenadier dead kinda… got angry with him… somehow… had the confidence to call him out on his shit.”

There is a slight pause.

“Wonder if that was you…? I mean, you’re gone, but… what you’ve left behind… has to be what matters, right? I… I…”

Another pause.

“Fuck, I didn’t do one of these for Balrog, 3D, Grief… cept… cept Sealth… But then I knew he was my friend, best, only friend. Since then, guess… guess that includes you… maybe… Like, I knew Sealth was… you… you though… I know Felix is, maybe Heidi too. Jack yeah, maybe Firebrand – probably… but… you…”

A pause and a sigh.

“I said before that you were my hero… That I’ve put you on a pedestal… How unfair that was. Also said I didn’t care, ‘cause you were awesome. And you are, but… fuck…”

A sigh.

“I… don’t know…”

A long pause.

“And I don’t know why either… there… was only one other person who would smile and say hi to me every time they greeted me… aside from my parents… And with her… felt… something… more… Didn’t matter, she was just joking. It was all a joke. And…”

He sighs.

“I mean, it wasn’t with you, couldn’t have been… Never... but, the other part… how I felt about her…”

His voice slightly hardens.

“No. Can’t be. Don’t think you did. That whole thing in the bar, that… that was because you wanted me to loosen up, stop criticizing myself too much, stop the worrying bullshit. It wasn’t that, even when you said I might… heh… might’ve been cuter if I helped myself with that… Just seemed like no way you actually would, or did… That’s… that’s what would have mattered the most, I guess…” 

His voice trails off. 

“Dammit. Seems creepy even to think about it now, I mean, I didn’t say anything with it. Didn’t do anything. Didn’t seek you out, nothing. Only ran away. Hid. Didn’t want to face it. Cowardly… Pathetic… Don’t deserve any of that if I’m like that…”

He sighs.

“Wait… no…”

His voice strengthens.

“You know what? Fuck that. Wombat… Mandy… I love you, okay? If I just look at it all and take out the bullshit, all the ‘I think so’s, the ‘nah, couldn’t be’s… there it is, laid bare. Felt like there was no way you’d feel the same, there would always be the great difference between us. You being a badass, survivalist, adaptable, confident, driven, caring, soldier… And me…”

He sniffs.

“Fucking clichéd maybe, but you know what? I don’t care anymore. They’re my feelings, okay? Shouldn’t feel bad about them so long as they aren’t negative towards people, like I want to kill them or something. So long as then it also doesn’t apply to people who want to kill me…”

His voice trails off and he lets out a wavering chuckle.

“But still, I do. There, that’s why I’m doing this. You were my friend with this, even if I didn’t know if you felt the same. That seems wrong, but… but… well, given more time, would’ve talked it out. Actually talked, not me sending fucking letters…”

He waveringly laughs.

“Geez… must’ve been creepy to you…”

His voice hardens.

“Just… couldn’t ask I guess. Not good with reading that sort of stuff, at all… Trying to get better, like Sealth would want. Thing you’d want me to trust myself… I mean, look hard and tell, don’t hide it. Whatever is there, own up to it. It's there, and it exists. And hey, if you’re wrong… definitely… say so. Like what you did in our last talk… last…”

He sighs.

“Look… whe… wherever you are… I… I hope you’ll understand my bullshit with all of this… I… I… just gotta keep going on; for you, for Balrog, for 3D, for Grief, for Sealth, and Jayko… We need to win this, now more than ever. We gotta keep fighting, just like you would have wanted… I’ll… I’m over this, have to be. Have to look out for the others too. However I can.”

He sighs.

“Was able to get Felix to open up heh… yeah, by the way, that was his real name. Not, that you can hear, but still… Speaking of which… okay, need to talk to him. And… man… wonder about Heidi too… Did you know her? At all…? Bet you two would have gotten along well… oh… oh no…”

He sighs.

“You’d want us to see this through. Keep trying. Keep surviving. Dunno how I fit in to that in your eyes, but… doesn’t matter. Gotta do my part, and help others with theirs.”

A pause.

“Man… gone on long enough… okay… should… get to logging the gear…”

He sighs.

“You’re gone, you’ll always be with us. We’ll get this done. Just gotta…”

He pauses.

“So… bye Mandy…”

In a slightly choked voice.

“I… I love you…”  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 17:

F###!!!! F###### S###!!!! 

Loud crashes and bangs can be heard, before they give way to loud sobbing and deep breathes

Wombat... no, Mandy... is dead! F###! I can't even... f###! She was my friend! She helped me get out of my shell! We had good times together, and we should have had more! F###! 

Another loud crash is heard, and the Recorder turns off

The recorder turns back on, and Heidi sniffles

So I may have thrown the Recorder... ha... funny right? Yeah, very... So I hate to say this, but we lost a lot of good gear with Mandy as well. Our Snake Suit and our other Biomedkit. Apparently...

She sniffles again, sighing

The suit is irreplaceable, since it was made with the Viper King. We can make more Biomedkits at least... 

She sighs again

S###, I don't even have time to grieve properly or talk to anyone. the Avenger is being threatened by a UFO, and we already have another mission. I'm going out, with special anti-robotic rounds. And you can bet your ass, I'm gonna get some revenge for my friend. Menace 1-5, we have a mission to go on. We have a friend to avenge. Let's roll.

One very angry Heidi, Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - October 17th 2035 (Entry #38)

I am not interested in what we brought back, Commander. I am more interested in WHOM we did not bring back. I don't care about that damned Stasis Suit. Whatever it is, I really don't give a damn. We didn't bring Wombat back with us. Alive or dead. Jesus ... I don't ... I can't even ... Shit. I can't even think properly

That suit may be of some importance in that Shadow Chamber we have down in the Avenger, but the price was too high. Unacceptable.

Wombat. You were fantastic. Amazing. Proven that so many times. May you rest in peace. May you find freedom wherever you go. I don't know how, I don't care how. I will find your body and bring it back for a proper burial. I really don't know what the Commander was thinking. He should've let me pick you up on our way back.

Now there's a UFO hunting for us, it seems. It just gets better and better. I really feel like shooting somebody right now. But I don't even have time to go down to the range, because there's another mission briefing called. Perfect.

I swear, if someone even looks at me funny in the next few days, I'll put them in the medbay for a week.

MOVE IT, MENACE, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAMN DAY!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 17-10-2035

My previous logs have all been written as bulleted notes...today's has to be an exception.  
Yasmin and I are wrapping up our covert reconnaissance of the Hunter's stronghold alongside our Skirmisher allies; sleeping in shifts to remain alert to patrols. Last night I had the strangest dream. 

I was in a strange, savannah-like landscape of windblown grass and scattered trees - it looked rather like parts of New Mexico but without cacti; on a moonless night lit only by stars. The Viper King stood before me, seemingly alive; but as I watched, his skin began peeling away; much like ordinary snake's do when they molt. What emerged was not an alien Viper, but a strange mammal I could not recognize, about the length of a large dog but much more heavyset, with brown fur and short, rounded ears. 

Sensing that it was not hostile, I approached for a better look, but the creature shuffled away. Its gait broke into a run, then a sprint. Then, in the way that dreams give licence to defy all laws of physics, it leapt into air and flew away, higher and higher, until it became just another point of light in the heavens.

I woke soon after to the solemn news from the Skirmishers. Wombat was dead and their operative, Lola, was gravely wounded. Thanks to the mystery that is psionic ability, I had seen her go...despite not really knowing what her namesake looked like. I wonder if Yasmin did too. For a few hours, we grieved as quietly as we could in the shadows of the Stronghold.

Now I am **very** angry.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 17, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

Today was..... a day. I saw the strike team come off the skyranger, and one of them was dead. She was nicknamed Wombat, and she seemed nice, I honestly didn't know her as well as Ice did, apparently he went berserk when she died, I hope he'll be okay. Wombat dying wasn't as big for me as it was for everyone else who knew her, apparently she was one of the best medics of the army, but it made me realize how mortal the soldiers I see leave really are. It makes me worry about the friends that I see leave on missions, I always knew there was a risk, that they might not come back, but now that just seems far more real than I ever realized. If a long time veteran could die, anyone could, people I knew could.

I went to my job at engineering, but when I got there, Matthew could tell I was distracted. He offered to handle today's work too, but I couldn't let him cover for me like he had been doing for weeks. I asked him how he dealt with both the loss, and the fear of the risk. He told me he tried not to get close to soldiers for that reason, guess that wasn't an answer I wanted to hear. We kept our work going in relative silence. I thought a little bit of purple rain and George Michaels would make me feel better but, it just made me more nervous somehow.

I should talk to Cobra, see how she's doing and..... be there. I'm not a soldier, I'm an engineer. I hope I can be something that they can always look forward to returning to or..... something of that nature. I can't be sure if they'll come back, but maybe I can be something they can always be certain to return to. I'm not going anywhere, and they can take solace in that.

Signing out for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Dragon Fort

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Maj. Cerberus ——

Begin log

[Expletive deleted]   
[Expletive deleted]  
[Expletive deleted]  
Pause  
“Well...... great...... just great. Literally nothing good happened that mission. Nothing. I mean, yea, we got some suit thing and smashed a production facility, but that doesn’t matter at all. What matters as all the [Expletive deleted] that happened.”  
 _long sigh_  
“Right, well, where do we begin. Well, turns out Advent literally just farts out soldiers by the dozen on command, so that’s great. So we’re are never going to win by just dropping there numbers down. Apparently it’s linked to that black site somehow. They also ran into some new big Advent war machine, some sort of Sectopod apparently. It’s...... lethal to say the least. Large robot with Gatling guns and lighting. Yea, not fun. Oh, and some hot shot Advent snipers as well, just perfect. Oh yea, and on top of that, Merlin missed most of his shots AGAIN. I SWEAR THAT BOY NEEDS TO GET LOST. *sigh* Oh yea, and that sectopod I mentioned, it....... it...... RAHHHHH”  
 _Loud bangs_  
“It just..... tore Wombat open. She stood no chance. Just was at its mercy as it ripped her up with said Gatling guns. We lost a very valued member of our team, both literally and metaphorically. She was very useful for watching our backs when we got hurt or taking out robots. And back on the Avenger, sure, we may have nicked at each other’s back some, but she was also the only really interesting crew member aboard. Only one that really knew how to have fun like me. Everyone else is...... typical or usual. Argh, to think, most of the people I know well are falling around me. Only people left I know are Ice and Link, and I wouldn’t really say I know them as well, and everyone else I practically only know as a fellow man on the war zone and that’s it. It’s...... growing more...... lonely to say the least. I..... I don’t know really what to do anymore. I..... ughhhh I need a drink”

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Hello if you're reading this then it is truly a dark day for us in the resistance. We lost a great person today. One who undoubtedly saved countless lives as a combat hacker and field medic. Her name was Mandy Jay. Just because she died doesn't mean we will forget her. She will be remembered as the heroine she was and will live on forever.  
Also a message for the commander. Thank you for taking out one of those purple bitches, it's been a huge help in our supply gathering.

Resistance transmission  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, October 17, 2035.

Wombat's gone. Blasted out of existence by a Sectopod in front of an Advent forge. One minute she was there, the next... a single, piercing scream, then silence. Wombat - warrior, leader, friend to some... gone. The rest of the mission didn't matter. Yeah, we got what we went there for. We killed the rest of the bastards, sure. But the price... the price was way too high. To add insult to injury, the guys were forced to leave her body behind - the goons are probably gonna grab her an' make another drone outta her - it makes me sick to my stomach. I always liked her, even if I didn't get to talk to her much.

I'm liftin' a glass to you tonight, Wombat. You'll be missed.

Was gonna say a bunch else, about GLaDOS, Firebrand, and this new feller I met named Richie, but... I just can't do it. Everyone on the Avenger is in a deep funk, walkin' on eggshells. The Avenger feels like... I dunno... a house where a favorite child just died. A hole is in the heart of the Avenger crew tonight. Mine, too. Richie looks like he's dyin' inside. Firebrand looks like she's ready to goddam EAT someone.

Screw it, I'm gonna go get blind drunk.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dear everyone,

If you’re reading this log, it’s because I was killed in combat. I’m sorry if in doing so I’ve let you all down. I have seen too many of my comrades and friends go down while somehow surviving myself despite the fact that I should have died. I guess fate eventually catches up with you if you roll the dice too many times.

To Heidi, I wish you well. I know you’ve had it rough and you may seem like an outcast, but I think people appreciate and enjoy your company more than you may think. I enjoyed the time we spent hanging out with each other. You helped me get through losing Grief and I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me.

To Felix, I know we could be pain toward each other, but you really aren’t that bad. Despite the fact that you can seem cold, I think you really do care, you just don’t want to show it. And that’s fine, I understand. You’re one of the best fighters we have and XCOM would be lost without you. I hope you get to kick the shit out of the Assassin, I think it would be a fitting end for her. Also, all of Grief’s old logs you gave to me are still under my pillow. I never actually listened to them. I guess I never felt like it was the right time. I guess if you’re reading this, it was never the right time in the end. Just take care of the Assassins cats when she’s done, and don’t screw up the Warlock’s cookies or the Hunter’s flowerbed too much when you go take them out too.

To Lars, this must be hard for you. You have lost two of your closest friends during this campaign. Just be strong. XCOM can’t do this without you. I know you can always get us out of a pinch if we need you too. I was happy to train with you and even though you don’t really drink, you were still a good drinking buddy every now and then. Also, I hope you get to fuck up the Hunter Chosen. He has it coming too.

To Richie, I’m sorry for the problems I caused for you. I can kind of be rough around the edges, I know, and I think that took you back a bit. Just know that I was always cheering for you and I really do appreciate what you do for everyone on the Avenger. Just promise me you won’t somehow blame yourself or go running off again. Be strong and know that everyone will get through this somehow.

To Dr. Raven, fuck your chryssalid drink. But also thanks for being there to help heal me when I was hurt and to be there to talk when I needed to talk. Just make sure you keep Dr. Tygan and Dr. Berge under control.

To Capduckay, I know this may be stressful for you, but the Commander and everyone will be relying on you now. I hope you are a better specialist than I was and make sure you get everyone else home.

To everyone else, thank you for making me feel welcome here. This was an unexpected journey for me, and I was proud to be a part of it. Unfortunately, you will have to finish the job without me. Just promise me to kick the alien’s and the elder’s asses for me.

Good bye,  
Mandy "Wombat" Jay


	40. Ep 40 - Operation Steel Fort

Ep 40-----Operation Steel Fort-----------------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - October 20th 2035 (Entry #39)

(heavy breathing, before it calms down somewhat)

Logging this to my main log onboard the Avenger.

It's been a few days since the last mission. The new power relay just went live hours ago.

Central, when you will be listening to this, I will no longer be on board. I am sorry, John ... But I have to do this. Please understand. Everybody has a mother, right? Well ... mine has put herself, rather stupidly in my opinion, in peril, just to see me.

I left on foot. I knew which way to go not to trip the sensors. Or maybe I asked Shen to disable them for me temporarily. Or maybe someone else helped me. Maybe, maybe ...

I am heading now to an ADVENT outpost about a dozen miles away that we spotted a few days ago. Someone from a nearby Resistance haven has gotten me as close as possible. I have my Storm Gun and my Beam Pistol with me. And a blade. And a few plasma grenades. If all goes well, I will be back before you even figure it out I am gone.

I left someone capable in my place. You remember that haven rescue over a month ago. right? Among others, we picked up a woman, Sofia Volkova. She's been staying with me in the hangar since then. Turns out she used to be a pilot. Like Big Sky instructed me how to fly in the old days, I instructed her how to fly the Skyranger, to be my back-up. Just in case. The uniform ... heck, we are similar in physique. You won't know the difference. Only if you make her talk a lot ... her Russian accent is rather visible. Or if you make her take the helmet off. But trust me ... she won't disappoint you, John. She's just as capable as I am.

(long silence, just quiet footsteps in the background and breathing slowing down)

The outpost is just ahead. There's a few patrols. ADVENT mostly. I see a few Mutons and Sectoids. I need to avoid those. I know where I am going. My target is one the two DropShips. I need transport. I guess it might be a bit problematic to fly one of these things. But hey ... a dropship is a dropship, right?

(again silence and quiet footsteps)

Lone patrol, just a few yards away. I only have it between me and the DropShip. I avoided all the others. I'll just take him out and be on my way.

(again silence, followed by a slashing sound and then a body dropping quietly on the ground)

I learned from you, John. I don't know if you'd be proud of me or not. But I can be a silent killer when I need to be. Not really proud of it myself, but the situation demands it, sometimes.

(again silence, quiet footsteps, then followed by steps on metal)

I am on board. The controls don't look too different from the Skyranger. I wonder if ADVENT inspired themselves from our old one. Alright ... Guess I won't have to signal the control tower for takeoff permission, yeah?

(alarm blares in the background)

Guess they found the body. Better move ... Taking off now.

(loud engine noises, before they quiet down somewhat)

Alright, I'm off. Nothing's following me. Time to plot the course towards my mother's coordinates. Should be there within half-hour.

(silence, just the engines hum in the background)

(after some 10-15 minutes, alarm sounds)

Shit ... I have a tail. ADVENT interceptor. I need to shake it. Evasive maneuvers. Just the way you like it, John.

(more alarm sounds, which intensify)

I got locked on. Damnit. They're firing. (loud noise) Good thing this heap is rather sturdy. Guess they didn't plan on taking down one of their own ships.

(more loud noises)

Unfortunately, not sturdy enough. I am losing power. Damn ... Better keep pushing, to find some sort of landing spot. Maybe fake a crash-landing so they think I'm dead. I know it's very risky, but I don't think I have much of a choice. Hills up ahead. Wait ... I see something ...

(another loud noise, alarms go even louder)

Oh shit, that was critical ... I can't make it ... So close, yet so far. I am going down ... John, if I don't make it back ... It's been a pleasure. And tell the Commander I'm sorry. As for the troops and the Avenger staff, tell them thanks for being part of my family for this long.

(very loud crash, then a very lengthy silence)

(noises, sounding like plasma fire)

(noises, sounding like someone lifts metallic pieces)

(groans)

Ugh ... what ... what ... happened?

(more groans)

Ugh ... what ... what's going?

(sudden silence)

D ... Doctor? What ... ?

(quieter voice from afar, mixed with German accent)

"Shh ... Don't worry, Fraulein. It will take a while, but I will make you as good as new."

(then another voice, this time with Russian accent)

"Bozhe moj, my Katyushka."

(line cuts out)

Firebrand  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Well it's been a very busy two weeks, leading those XCOM operatives to the best place to blast their way in and doing so in a silent manner took a lot of time, for once I'm glad that the Hunter was out for the past two weeks as that game me the perfect opening to also plant some discrete explosives inside the base where XCOM would blow their way in. Working with that operative called link was quite the experience and a half, he spoke of his beliefs, his dreams and how XCOM operates on a basis of no man left behind, I could get behind that kind of combat focus as the normal basis in advent is kill all hostiles no matter the cost. However we aren't the only ones who have had a busy week it seams, XCOM has been on mission after mission, taking the fight to ADVENT in a ruthless manner. However this also brought its own problems as XCOM got stretched thin due to cumulative injuries and even one death, the one called 'Wombat' one of XCOM's most elite operatives was killed by a sniper after sectopod shredded her armour, Rest in peace fellow warrior and may said rest be to your liking. I better get back to my duties before the other officers get suspicious, the time of reckoning is soon to arrive Hunter, it's up to you to decide if you can survive it.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 23rd, 2035  
Though research on the Chosen Assassin’s weapons has not yet been completed, I decided that today would be the day I start my personal experiment. I have set up a few test chambers down in Shadow Chamber, where hopefully they won’t be disturbed. As of right now, I am preparing a solution containing the Faceless DNA samples. I’m afraid this entire experiment hinges on the hope that these cells are still live, and still have their ability to reproduce something’s visuals. My hope is that these cells will assimilate the bovine DNA that I will introduce soon, and rather than replicate the bovine cells, they will reproduce them. If this research proves successful, then its implications are huge! We could recreate all animal life killed off by the Aliens!  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Maj. Cerberus ----

Begin log

"Right........ well. Things have happened over the last few days. Interesting things. For starters, I'm no longer classified as "Shaken". Thank the lords for it, that infirmary is super boring. I wasn't even shaken, but heaven forbid they say so. Whatever, it's over now, all that's behind me."  
Sigh  
"Now as for the mission, it's good that we had a better run this time considering our..... last excuse of a mission. Team went in and came out with only the robot taking damage. Well...... and the resistance guy, but he's temporary, so, yeah. Our goal was to get in and secure an enemy VIP. Turns out Mocx was in the area this time, but was...... relatively easily dealt with. Then you could say it was smooth sailing from there. I mean sure, there was another Sectopod this time, but this time, we were prepared for it. Tore it up hastily, and well deserved for what those things have done. It's destruction took out the evac point, but at least Firebrand actually found a better spot to relocate too. I mean, why even start on the roof anyway."  
Short silence  
"But...... that's honestly not even my concern right now. Right now, I'm too focused on our so called resident doctor, Raven. Turns out that son of a gun was just some sort of Advent spy all along in our midst. Well...... the higher up's haven't actually proved it yet, but I know it. I've seen this before, I know all about these Advent spies and there tricks, and Raven is one. Saw it myself with his weird monitor and necklace yahoo, and I wasn't the only witness either, so you can't call me out on this one. I know what I saw, and that man is a spy. Now the higher up's have him detained until further notice to investigate, and you better believe I'm going to do a bit of rummaging myself. Gotta ensure I find out more, or everyone might think I've officially gone loony. But until then, I finally get to go back to the gun range again. Being locked in the infirmary doesn't help the aim, ya know."

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 18:

That's what you get ADVENT/Aliens. I hope you liked that taste of Vengeance. These anti-robot rounds destroyed a Mec, and severely weakened a Sectopod (F### that thing) and an Andromodon. Plenty of kills throughout the squad, including finishing many of our MOCX buddies. Might want to check on Nock, that guy had to execute two of them. Even my bloodlust didn't go that far. Also our resident SPARK, Glados, took a bit of a bruising, being out for like half a month. Hope Shen can speed it up some, she did work that mission. 

I finally had time to grieve at least. Curled up into a ball and cried a bit on my bed. Not my proudest moment i'm willing to admit. Might head to the bar and see if anyone's there. Or maybe the range. Somewhere other than here. God I wish Nock or Link was nearby, they're good at calming me down. Good at calming everyone down. Space Magic...

Apparently that UFO that was chasing us set down somewhere, and that's where we're heading next. Sadly, despite the fact Duke is out on the Covert Action, I was not put in the squad. Still, it sounds like Mobility will be paramount, so I can understand the commander's choice. Good Luck Menace 1 - 5.

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================

Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:1  
Read Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
October 20th, 2035 6:30pm  
Note to self: NEVER take the place of an Advent Bio Captain ever again. It’s been 3 days and the stink from that damn suit STILL isn’t quite off of me yet. So about what XCOM’s been calling “Operation Steel Fort” that I so happened to show up last minute to help with. Went pretty well all in all, the Spark called “Glados” took a hit, I took a few to the chest, thankfully no major ones. Nock got a chance to execute a few MOC-X units, though he was a bit… excessive with ensuring they were dead, but damned if I care. The damn sword I had broke after the FIRST use, so I ended up having to use my rifle to swing at people, lead to no shortages of whiffs on my part. Musta bent the rifle a good 15 degrees by the end of it, cause it sure as [Expletive deleted] wasn’t straight. Granted with how surprised MOC-X and ADVENT were with me initially, guess I can’t complain, the disguise did it’s job, and one of my hacker buddies told me that nobody in either realizes that wasn’t an advent trooper at all. Gotta thank Vallen next time I get in contact with her for the chip that made sure of that.

Got a few looks on my way down to the infirmary, apparently some people heard from a bird about me being Ex-EXALT. Thankfully they either didn’t hear what division or chose not to take offense to me using XCOM meds after all the stuff I’m responsible for during that first invasion. Central came down to talk for a bit, mostly wanting to know how Vallen was doing since I brought it up when we talked over coms before the previous op went down.

How do I know Vallen you ask? She saved me after I got shot in the back by the damn aliens when the original XCOM base fell. Well more accurately I crawled onto her ship right as it was about to take off and she decided that she wasn’t going to waste the free material bleeding out infront of her. I’ll probably go into detail as to why I was near death next log.

Probably only got a day or two before XCOM’ll kick me back off the ship so I can go back to gathering intel and finally getting back to starting my RR segment, might head up to the bar, probably won’t stay there to drink it though.

Sergei “Doppelgänger” Lassmaine signing off.  
Log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 18-10-2035

 

Things have been hectic since returning from the covert op. While the top brass is still recovering from Operation Dragon Fort, another squad had to be hastily assembled to neutralize an Advent official. That squad returned barely an hour before Yasmin and I did. There’s also the matter of that UFO chasing us. We are under pressure, and I am especially concerned for Ice. It seems odd and uncomfortable awkward that the two of us are seen as elite soldiers because we are the only two survivors from Gatecrasher. Whatever the others say, I feel only Ice deserves that title. I taught IB History. He’s an ex-Spetsnaz. And after losing his second bondmate, I’m worried for him.

After reporting to the Commander, I met up with Nock briefly to organize some potential damage control in the wake of Mandy’s death. He took very little convincing. While I’m gone, he’ll discreetly stay near Ice, and if possible, Cerberus, to calm them with his psionic ability and be someone to talk to, if needed. They have been through a lot, but XCOM cannot afford to have either crack under psychological stress. As for me…it’s time for this warlock to hunt another.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky October 18, 2035:

MOCX is not playing around anymore, they brought a good group but we showed them XCOM is far superior. My oath still stands, I protect everyone with my rifle, I make sure that every shot counts, and I help ensure XCOM’s safety. I only wish I had been on that mission to save Wombat, she was a quiet inspiration for me. While I never got to know her, it hurts to not see her on the avenger anymore. Ice is not taking it well from what I can understand. I made sure today that ADVENT and MOCX feel our pain with my shots. We worked together and quickly took down one of ADVENT’s stupid sectopods, and captured a VIP. 

I am no longer playing around, this is no longer a game. I am fired up and ready to take the fight to ADVENT even more. The only thing I think about now is the next mission, the next chance I can protect and prove myself. I remember every shot I’ve taken so far, every hit that ADVENT takes, I make it count.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 40

Well, people know now. Honestly, haven’t had the time to come across random people who know, but, I did tell a few… I’m… well… relieved man. I mean, yeah, shows I was unfair on them for assuming the worst, but… it's… been pretty nice actually. 

Had a talk with Firebrand and Maxwell first… Firebrand seemed distracted by something, but… really helped me get out of the whole sucker-punched in the gut sort of route I was going. Max was decent as well… don’t really know how he took it really, but still. 

Went down to the infirmary afterwards to see who was up – only Felix and Dr. Raven. And again… understanding… Felix couldn’t claim to have the sort of feelings, and Dr. Raven listened. Suppose… that was enough, for then anyways. Felix seemed convinced that Wombat thought of me as a friend, perhaps more, and as always wanted me to get over it. Was overthinking it all granted, hope they didn’t mind seeing that… Felix hugged me – granted Dr. Raven was asked not to look heh. Gotta keep up the look I guess. Asked Brigitte to bring down some whiskey for us – had just finished a shot while Dr. Raven was sleeping, and, well, things got… weird… Like, really weird…

Dr. Raven had this necklace and it started glowing green. Started like mumbling stuff and his computer monitor went green too. Think the monitor said something like “Remember your place.” Or something…? But anyways, Felix snapped the Doc out of it while I called for Central. Felix thought the guy was a spy after all for the aliens. I mean… look, it really looked bad. Central came down with guards and a tech person, had Jack lead me away and such. Think Central has detained the Doctor while they sort that all out. 

Really hope the Doctor gets cleared… I just can’t see him being a spy, at least willingly. That necklace had space magic literally glowing from it, granted it was green, not purple or blue, but still! Still in the blue family tree I guess, and glowy to boot. Whatever he’s done, and whatever the aliens have done with it… damn… I mean… people could have died from it. Probably so. It’s a war after all. Who knows what got passed along? But dammit, the Doctor willingly left the aliens, they cast him out, took his eye. Granted he has a new one that apparently Doctor Berge gave him…? Weird, but still. Really hope they all get to the bottom of this and the Doc is cleared…

But anyways, to better stuff! The mission went well, Glados took some damage, but Heidi and Darksky didn’t miss, Duke missed like once or twice, Nock got to use his space magic… everyone was on point in other words. Hell, even managed to get the resistance guy and the turncloack back! The guy had some nasty burns though – took a face full of like a fire grenade… man… he was tough to just take it and keep going…

Got to talk with Heidi after the mission too. Wanted to stay positive, but… it was in the bar, had just put up my goodbye to Wombat there, and… We talked about it… Really… really helped… Joked at the end, toasted the fallen, etc… Man, she even thought that Wombat and I were ‘close’ friends… Tsh, I mean… friends, yeah, sure, I’ll take that. Hm, just have different definitions of them. Also thought that my feelings, well… were justified… would’ve even gotten somewhere with Wombat too, maybe. 

In the end though, no use worrying over it – thinking of the ‘could have beens’ and such. Both Heidi and Felix said to cherish the time we had. You know what? I will… can’t be sad about it forever, carry it with me. Heidi thinks I’m the sort who loves over time… develops… isn’t instant like others. It's easy to become like… how did she put it… ‘lovesick’ or something…? Guess that means overthinking it too much or something… Means it's easier for me to go down that path I guess…

Don’t want to do that. And hey, had fun at the end, and probably will soon! Gonna go to the shooting range with her when we get the chance, and I think Tygan is gonna pull the trigger on the video game stuff soon!

Man though, haven’t had time to do a bit of it with Firebrand… asked her this morning and seems like she forgot or something. Was wearing her flight helmet, normal, yeah… But… something was off I think. I mean, she seemed a bit off when we talked, and she is a spy person ‘cause of her mom…? Could it be…? Look, I dunno. Maybe I’m reading too much into this; probably just forgot, no harm, no foul…

Not like I’ll have the time for it since the newest supply shipment came in… man… so much… I mean, we’ve had more, but this has been the largest shipment yet. The guys out there really outdid themselves. 

And they’re getting better too – I’ve heard that the Reapers are helping with making contact with regions! We don’t have to scan anymore, can just go bam, now we can talk to you! And… there is a facility in the Mexico area, which does include parts of California… I mean, I’m not going to ask Jayesh to try and make contact out thataways to look up a certain Beatrice Johnson, but… look, I’m tempted, alright? I mean, we’ll get to it when we do, but… man… seems so close…

I mean, I have friends here on the Avenger, not going to hide that… but… she’s my Mom… Think people can understand that. Even so, not gonna put Jayesh in a bad position over that. I’ll wait. I can…

Anyways, it's been a bit difficult to keep things on the shelves of all things. I mean, its always been jumpy – apparently Central is to be blamed here heh. But still, I believe I’ve heard that the aliens have finally sent a ship after us. I mean, about damn time, but also… I mean… what happens if they catch us? I mean, can they shoot this thing down and blow us up outright…? Don’t think we have our own small ships to repel something like that, would like Ice and Darksky have to go up on the tarmac while we’re in the air and take shots at the damn thing? Dunno… just another thing to be concerned about…

Not too much. Space magic, vans on stilts, nightmarish beasties, an apparently endless army of human-hybrid minions, brainwashed humans and big blue super aliens be damned! We got this! Have to! 

Now, about those supplies… Richard Johnson, actually working now! Signing off.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BREAKING NEWS

"All Advent citizens are to remain calm and refrain from entering the recent terrorist attack site. Direct violation will result in detention. The speaker commended loyal citizens today for 'standing up to those who would abandon our values for those of the Old World.' The remarks followed a moment of silence for peacekeepers slain by X-COM dissidents. Traffic in the affected areas is understandably slowed for clean up crews. Rest assured that all efforts are being made to prevent this incident from recurring."

If I had a credit chit for every time I've heard that one.

I knew the news could be superfluous at times, but the past month's broadcasts have been nothing less than desperate. Usually, I wouldn't care all that much, just so long as I get my day's load and put food on my table, I don't care what the Elders or the Coalition does.

But I was there.

I thought it might be a quiet night, but I soon realized that it has likely ruined my career. And I was likely getting a promotion too, given that I was called for a meeting this late. But when the security team started going nuts, and the boss' face going white from reports, the meeting came to an abrupt end. Our liaison calmly told us to to return to our homes…only problem was none of the vehicles were working Everyone scattered, hiding under tables, behind chairs, or just running as far they could. The boss just hid behind his car while his chauffeur tried to hotwire his CAdventillac.

Once the fighting started, I didn't think it would stop.

Green beams and orange streaks flew everywhere. I heard screams coming from the other room, whose I don't know, but given the news reports I'd say that was our security gone. After that I tried to run, and boy did I run, my legs flying underneath me, not even caring how far I went so long as it was plenty away from all that gunfire.

Until I personally met an Advent officer, that is.

I had no idea what he was yelling at me, but the next thing I knew I was on the ground and bound by handcuffs. Taken in, ID checked, shipped out…under custody in my own house. My boss will likely get the short end of the stick and have me fired for being the collaborator who'd sabotaged his car before he gets in trouble with the Coalition. Having even reported suspicions of resistance collaboration, especially since the boss has since then disappeared, on your portfolio is going to make me the most unwanted employee in the world let alone New Russia.

That is, until the Coalition breaks into my house, steals everything I own, then likely executes me.

I can't stay here like a sitting duck and wait for something to go right. "A dream isn't a dream without some blood and sweat" I always say. But where would I go? None of my family or friends will take me in with what I have on my head, and changing my identity will be kinda impossible given the new information system the Coalition has.

…I suppose I could join the resistance…maybe they'll give me a home.  
(End)


	41. Ep 41 - Operation Sleeping Calm

Ep 41-----Operation Sleeping Calm----------------------------------------------------  
"This is Dr. Alva Raven reporting...or...I suppose it is...I was allowed logs in this damnable small room...reminds me of solitary confinement...I've not been able to watch the feeds so I have no idea what could be going on out there. My contact has been little to none after I was accused of spying on the Resistance and XCOM, and have yet to have my interrogation with Bradford. Wait...what's going-"

The audio log cuts short after the sound of Avenger getting hit from her stern side rings through the room. It comes on again, Dr. Raven seems to have lived, but he was jostled around a lot. The sound of yelling and orders being barked comes from outside the cell.

"Christ...what....was that?! Either Bradford's flying has gotten worse or...no...it couldn't be...we've been intercepted...from what I've been hearing outside...all available personnel have been mobilized...Avenger needs to be repaired before anything worse happens to her...I want to see if I can help in any capacity...I probably won't...but we will see. Dr. Alva Raven, signing out."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 27th, 2035  
The mission today to raid a crashed Alien saucer was a success, gaining us enough supplies to fund any research for quite a few days. While the Commander had everyone searching for a possible new member to Xcom, my team and I were able to finish studying the Chosen Assassin’s weapons, as well as that, we were able to quickly complete an autopsy on an Advent Bio soldier. These gave us some valuable insight into the construction of new forms of weaponry. When that was complete the Commander had us begin studying a way to use Elerium to create a new form of armor. Regrettably, I have run into a problem. I need to check on my Faceless DNA samples, but I also have to stay here to oversee the beginning of this research project. Normally I would have Dr. Raven temporarily take my place, but I have been unable to find him during these past few days.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 27, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

So, I'm in the power relay, doing my job when suddenly the ship dips violently and Matthew and I are thrown into the nearest wall. After apologizing for elbowing him in the face, I got up, or tried to. After feeling my stomach churn and my mp3 floating into the air, I realized we were falling! Falling! I have never felt so much panic, I thought we were going to die. The doors wouldn't open, the power wasn't responding. Every part of me wanted to curl up and just wait for it to be over and bang on the doors!

But Matthew did too, so we both snapped into action and tried everything and anything to get it working. After seeing our reserves being lit up, Matthew and I tried to reroute the power, and that's when I got hit with something. I don't remember much past this point, other than my ears ringing and how I felt like my arm was burning from the inside. Apparently I came to later, Matthew said I got electrocuted and was lucky to be alive.

I can't write much more, I gotta know what's going on, we set down, but somethings keeping our systems from coming back on and...... I'm worried it might be bad! I gotta see what's happening.

I'm actually really scared, but......

They can't know that. We'll live this time. I know it.

Please , God, protect us now. Now more than ever.

Hopefully not for the last time, Signing out for now  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 19:

Well that mission was really balancing a fine line between success and disaster. Thankfully it was a success. While the first encounter was tough, with several people taking damage, and the Andromodon's Acid Trail locking down people, it only got worse. The UFO let out a distress beacon with a very short timer, meaning the squad nearly didn't get it. However the Hunter, being the cocky bastard he is, disabled it when he got in combat with us and gave us the opportunity to turn it off completely. Idiot.

I met with Richie after last mission. Poor guy was feeling really down over Wombat. Turns out he fancied her, and the poor sap thinks people will judge him for not saying it to her face. Still, between the two of us, we both got over our grief somewhat. We then made a toast to all our fallen, before I headed off to bed. I'd been up for like 18 hours at that point, more than i'd like.

Trying to think of anything else -

An alarm blares and Central's Voice is heard over the intercom

"All personnel, the Avenger has been located by a UFO. Evasive maneuvers are underway, hold on tight"

Well that isn't good. If I remember rightly I should probably cut this off. I'll return to this afterwards.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\---- Password Accepted ----  
\---- Log Accessed ----  
\---- User: Maj. Cerberus ----

Begin log

"Well........ that....... that was almost a disaster of a mission....... again. I swear, the Commander walks a fine line of his decision skills if you ask me. Always tries to make it up with really good missions, then you get ones like these. But whatever, for what it's worth, we won, and no one died, although a lot of injuries."  
Short pause  
"Well....... as for the said mission, how about we start with something more personal. The ranger, Baird. Apparently he was a squaddie who has yet to see action. So, being he was a ranger, you better bet I was watching him intensely, seeing how good he is. Safe to say, in that one mission alone, I'd say he has already proven himself better than Merlin. I hope he climbs quickly, that lad has some good to him. He landed some good crit shots where it counted, and, although he missed the muton, at least he knew the stock backed him up in that instance. Didn't get to see his sword skills, but at least he's got aim. As for the rest....... they did admirable considering. Hunter showed up again, unsurprising since we were raiding a UFO. Thankfully, he delayed the alarm on the account of thinking he could handle it, which allowed Baird to disable it. Funny enough, the lad actually almost got a bonus out of it too. Gotta say, we got a pretty good haul from the UFO raid. Richie is gonna have a fun time down there sorting it all. Heh, good thing that's his job, I sure couldn't be sane enough to handle that."  
Sigh  
"But..... yeah..... as far as more personal life here goes on the avenger, well, safe to say tha-"  
Loud boom is heard, followed by crashing and tossing of objects  
Eventually, everything goes quiet except for the emergency alarm  
"Gaaahhhh [Expletive Deleted]"  
"[Expletive Deleted], what was that?!? Are we under attack!? [Expletive Deleted] those aliens actually did it. Crap, gotta get down and suit up. There gonna pay for this one."

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:2  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================

October 27th, 2035 7:45pm  
Quite a bit has happened since the last log, got kicked off the Avenger on the 22nd like I thought I would. XCOM had an operation on the 23rd, couldn’t get any good shit on it though because of the lack of cameras in the vicinity, so talkshow is being postponed until the next op. Got a communication from Vallen on the 20th, mostly just commenting on the loss of the Serpent suit and asking me to go over some data she’d been working on. Didn’t think she’d mention Wombat, but apparently she cared more about her than the suit, so I guess she really does have a soft spot for XCOM.

Last time I said I’d explain my relationship with Vallen or something to that extent, so lets get started… It was four months after the base invasion, I was finally starting to eat of my own accord. Granted I still needed some help with my spine being seared as it was from being shot with hot plasma. Started to open up and actually talk to the people who were helping me. Then outta the blue while my back was getting checked Vallen walked in and sat down near me. After the nurse left, she leaned over and asked “If you could do it all over again would you have chosen EXALT?” I replied no, then she asked “If I could help you fight back and redeem yourself, would you let me?” I didn’t reply for a while and then she asked “Do you intend to just sit there and gather dust?” Just about bolted upright when she said it, there was so much hostility in it. I thought for a while and told her that if she could make it so I’d be able to walk on my own two legs she could use me for whatever she wanted. That… That she most definitely did. Six long, grueling years of being her personal pet project later, I could no longer feel my face, and could perfectly replace an advent soldier thanks to a chip she implanted in my skull. After that, I found out real quick how much work you can do when you can wear an advent disguise for a couple hours. Started really laying into advent, stealing so much information. Helped out Vallen with her other pet projects, then when we found out Central survived and I asked her if she intended to return to XCOM. She didn’t reply. Then about 6 years ago we got separated, musta been 3 years before I so much as heard of her existence let alone a communication. Since then I don’t think we’ve even talked about anything aside from business, just look over data, go plant a charge at this base, things like that. Hell they aren't even voice comms anymore. Central really wanted to know more but I’m just in the dark as he is to her location now. All the old bases are gone. Wouldn’t be surprised if she’s apart of advent now with some of the recent developments.

 

_Rapid footsteps can be heard, then a door opening_

“Yeah what is it?” “Something on the ADVENT net, boss wants you to take a look at it” “Sure lemme take a look… Ok these are UFO deployments but why show- Wait thats… [Expletive Deleted].” “What is it?” “Avenger’s in range of an Alien interceptor that just went hot, someone send the alert to the Resistance Havens in Australia, they might need help if these readings are right.”

I’m cuttin this log short, Sergei Lassmaine signing off.  
Log abruptly ended.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry #18: 10/24/2035

Ouch.

Medbay staff tending to Crusader, who is unable to speak or stay awake at the moment due to being shot in the throat with a tranq pistol.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, October 27, 2035.

Somethin' is goin' on around here, somethin' I missed when I was crashed out, after drinkin' myself silly after Wombat died. Somethin's goin' on, an' I don't like it.

Not one bit.

Bradford's got one of my cleaning equipment storage rooms locked down. All my sh... stuff has been moved out, well, chucked out is more accurate. Two guards on the door. What the hell is goin' on in there? We didn't bring back any alien critters, well, no LIVE ones, anyway. Everybody I ask is real tight-lipped about it. Goddamit, we're all on the same team here. Secrets have a way of burnin' through trust right quick, in my experience. I'm gonna find out what's goin' on, who Bradford's got holed up in that room.

In the meantime, the guys went out to hit up a UFO that landed in the cold part of Russia (what part AIN'T cold, haha). Things went pretty good, even with the unwanted appearance of the Hunter. Honestly, of all of 'em, I kinda hate him the least, at least from a personality point of view. He's smart (they all are), but he seems to lack the... cruelty of the Assassin and the Warlock. Maybe it's just the way he speaks, all jokin' and stuff. Twistin' the Commander's tail. I dunno. Now, don't get me wrong - I wouldn't shed a single tear if our guys brought the SOB back to the Avenger in a bag. In fact, I'd probably give the bag the ol' one finger salute. I'm just sayin' he seems a little less... zealous about things.

Raid went well, as I said. No dead, some acid wounds, nothin' too serious. Visited GLaDOS down in the engineerin' bay, where she's gettin' repaired. She's doin' okay. I'll be damned if she didn't sound like she was gettin' impatient to get back out there, too. Strange girl, that hunk o' tin. Saw Richie movin' around, but didn't get a chance to speak with him - he seems kinda busy lately. Red around the eyes too. Damn. I must be lettin' the Russian dust build up in here.

Apart from that stuff, things are pretty quiet around the Avenger. I figure...

(Alarms blare)

What the hell is goin' on now?

(Bradford [over intercom]: We have a bogey in pursuit! Prepare for evasive maneuvers!)

Ahh, jeezus. Hang on...

(Massive impact sound, more klaxons sound)

GodDAMMIT!

(Bradford [over intercom]: We're going down! Brace for impact! Brace! Brace! Brace!)

Sheeeeeeeeeeeeet!

(Loud crashing sound)

(Later)

Well, that sucked, hard. The Avenger's down. Things are movin' pretty quick. Someone just told me to haul ass to the drop gate. If he thinks he's gonna hand me a weapon so I can go out an' defend the Avenger from the aliens, he's outta his mind. I'm too old for this crap. Gotta go.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 41

Dammit. The pit is still there… Talked with Felix the other day, met Sergei, some sort of hacker. Maybe he’s working with Central to clear Dr. Raven…

Anyways… apparently Felix had gone through Mandy’s stuff… she kinda predicted it heh. And Sergei had us watch it. And listen I guess heh… First thing had audio logs… three really. Rejected ones. For when Grief died… man… They were really good friends… she thought it could’ve been more too. And somehow with the second… the sort of space magic that binds all the Advent troopers together allowed Grief to like visit Wombat in a dream. I mean… weird… but… kinda sweet at the same time. She seemed to have appreciated it, that’s good. That and the Heidi expedition really seemed to have helped her…

Then… somehow… the third and last one was, like, the day after the bar thing… She didn’t mention the letter, though… she did keep it… Anyways, even then seemed to think that she had gone too far… Talked about the same things she told me directly last time we talked. God… listening to it again…

Second hard drive had a bunch of pictures that her Gremlin took… a few kinda lewd ones, including her just looking off into the sunset, her messing around with me at the bar that time heh, and a posed one with a pistol and knife heh. Also a really badass one with her killing a Muton! But yeah… one with Grief too… at the bar, just hanging out, talking. Wonder what about… Also had some other good ones too just in and around… oh, some from her expedition with Heidi too! Went swimming in a pool. Must have reminded Mandy of home a bit…

Third thing covered that, a little card thingy… had some videos that she took as a kid… First video was a week before her home got wiped out. Second was after. Ones in between had her surviving in the jungle all on her own… one had a nice pool and waterfall like the one she was at with Heidi… Last one though… Just after she lost her eye… Just… miserable… mean, she was injured but… Almost hopeless… God…

[LOG SUSPENDED]  
[REASON: INACTIVITY]

[LOG EDIT]

May or may not have gone off and cried for a bit. Dammit… Thanks for understanding though log program, I know we’ve had our differences ha.

She got through though. Kept pushing. Even with all her injuries, losses, doubts, fears... Maybe I’ve never truly appreciated that about her until now… Makes me think… Fuck, overthink. 

Look, dunno how it could have gone. Whether I’d built up the courage to say something, tell her how I felt. Whether she ever felt the same, or could have. Whether I even loved her at all… like, truly did… normally did… But…it's silly to think these things though. It has happened. There is a war. People die. And she died… can’t really act on anything more. 

Can’t waste this. Can’t waste things in general… Guess I never really saw that. Even after Sealth. 

Confidence… I gotta work on it. Being me, like she said… The overthinking is a part of me yeah, but… it can be changed. I was even worse when I was younger, I’ve come a bit. Don’t really talk people’s ears off any more it seems, but still. Always room for improvement. Improvement for a lot of things heh…

Ah well, aside from that, things have not released in tension. No Doom Timer, but there is an alien craft after us and man… Central is like jumping at every fucking cloud he sees. Can barely get any sleep because the supplies are banging around. Sometimes into me heh… should look into trying to secure them better. Wonder if Brigitte would have any bright ideas with that. 

The mission too was shaky… mainly because we almost failed. That crashed alien ship had like some sort of transponder thing and it almost sent out its distress call. Miraculously, the aliens saved us with this. Sniper Flower Boy was there, and he had the courtesy to halt it going forward once he spotted us. Must have wanted to have killed them all himself. Haze finished him off though, and the supplies were all mine! Hahahahahahahaha! Take that you idiot aliens! Might just be your own idiocy that does you in, not an XCOM gun! 

Speaking of which, apparently Tygan and Co have created perfect replicas of Cat Lady’s guns. Man, they sure are wicked looking… though her sword seems off… It's called a Katana, but doesn’t really look like one to me – more like a glorified spear or something. Ah well, the shotgun, which she essentially didn’t use, looks particularly nasty. Bet Felix will love taking that out for a spin! Probably explode my shoulder if I try it out ha!

The docs have cleared me for shooting now, which is great – will actually be able to go through with the training room hang out with Heidi, when she has the time of course. Lots of people are injured or tired after that last mission, so I imagine she’s ultra busy right now. And well, if it doesn’t happen… ‘cause, you know… Can rest easy knowing that we’re friends. I mean, kinda easy… will certainly cry my eyes out if she goes too… or Felix for that matter… Anyone really. Aliens, you’ve reached your XCOM killing quota for now thank you very much! Now kindly fuck off! 

This has been Heart-Aching (I guess…?) but Still Very Much Alive Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off!   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\- user MOC-X Unit 58 Recognized -

"I'm patching in..."

\- retinal scan accepted...syncing optic visor to HUD -

"Systems all check out, I'm moving in to intercept."

I gotta admit, this is a pretty ingenious plan if I do say so myself. X-COM may have all sorts of toys and gadgetry to help them in their cowardly efforts, but we MOC-X have the entire Advent Coalition funding our research. I'd like to see that darn resistance match this new remote scouting probe with all the latest bells and whistles including a psionic scan deflector. Intel suggests that X-COM has some new fangled equipment that can track unit identification through the Advent network that we still can't isolate, so we have to play it safe. Personally I wish I could've been there myself, living on the edge of being caught and the thrill of combat...but I DO have orders. They didn't pick the sharpest shot in the barracks for no reason.

"Multiple contacts in sight...you were right, they're taking the bait. I'm approaching with caution."

When I reached the combat zone it was just as we expected, Advent and aliens gunned down left and right, just as planned. Hopefully the Hunter does his usual gist, that should give me a good shot.

Then again if the distress signal finishes its transmission then none of them are coming home.

...ooooooooookayyyyyyy...this is awkward.

"This is Unit 58, enemy's gone silent, very little movement going on.... Heck even the Hunter isn't budging. No clear shots so far as I can...hold on, I've got movement. Still don't have a clear shot.... The Hunter is taking a bit of beating, permission to-wait, one target is incapacitated, identification Taylor McCauley, Templar."

\- zoom 200% -  
\- pressuring air compression chamber -  
\- target lock -

"I'm taking the shot.... Contact confirmed, retreating to safe position."

Let's see how THEY like it when WE hit them right at the heart of their "resistance".

\- desyncing optic visor -  
\- powering down HUD -

Mission success.


	42. Ep 42 - Operation Frost Slayer (Avenger Defense)

Ep 42-----Operation Frost Slayer (Avenger Defense)-------------------------  
Operation Frost Slayer 

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Maj. Cerberus ——

*Begin log*

“Holy crap. That..... that was something else. The pressure has never been more real. Never really had to defend a home before, but like I said, you better believe I was gonna fight like [Expletive Deleted]. They wanna try and take our home, I’ll personally see to it that ain’t happening.”  
*contempt sigh*  
“But yea, it was rough out there. Lots of numbers of enemies, and even some new freak show known as an Riftkeeper. Giant black ball with lots of armor, and it just kept summoning more enemies after us. Even froze me in stasis, apparently. I dunno, I mean, I know there was a sudden, like, jump in time, so I guess that was it, but I don’t remember it happening. Either way, giant black ball finally got it after missing so much. How do you miss a giant floaty ball exactly? Even I did somehow. Must be some weird magic field. After a lot of fighting, Ice finally got sight and took out the jammer thing, and we got ourselves the frick outta there.”  
*short pause*  
“I.... I heard there was a little celebration at the bar for a job well done holding our home. But..... I, I couldn’t go, didn’t go. My mind recently has been..... plagued with thoughts that I never thought of for a long time, things I wanted to stay forgotten. But ever since I, erm, investigated, Wombats room and found some of her life stories...... I, I haven’t been right. Now, all I’ve done these days is just..... hide out in my room, or try and shoot away the thoughts at the range. For once..... I..... I may have made a not so wise idea”

*End log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Well that was a, what do the humans call it? AH, a clusterfuck of epic proportions as XCOM was forced to fight for every inch of ground during this battle, for once In this wars history ADVENT made sure XCOM worked for their ground, there was no deaths on XCOM's side but there were a few close shaves involving that 'Riftkeeper', a new creation of the elders to help combat the XCOM 'menace', all I see in it is a massive ADVENT teleporter that can bring large numbers of units to the battlefield over the course of a few minutes. Even worse is the fact that XCOM can't have any rest as several black site projects are nearing completion, one example being the sealed armor, if that happens XCOM won't be able to use environmental damage to their advantage, although I did hear the hunter commenting on the fact that it would be funny if the Sealed armor would make units immune to ICE the operative, not just ice in general. I've also started to gain the hunters trust, what little he gives but I must be careful, lest he see me as his next hunt, but he seems more lax around me now. One final thing, one of the other officers was commenting on the elders fortress being an aquatic citadel, I don't know about XCOM, but that could be one of dozens of planets that the elders control, but I will do some digging to see if I can find anything. I've just realized that I've been hanging around XCOM and humans in general too much, my logs are looking more like ones they would write. Now I better get back to managing the communications of the temple and work on today's report before he has my head, that won't do me any good would it?  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 20:

Wild laughter is heard, slight shrieks and then more laughter.

You got greedy aliens! You kill Wombat and think that's gonna be as easy as killing the entirety of XCOM? Serves you right you bastards! Haha!

So after the attempt to reclaim the Avenger by the aliens, we drove them off in spectacular fashion. While the start felt like the beaches of Normandy on B-Day (That's right isn't it? I think so), we forced them back. Not without some trouble, thanks to a massive robotic ball we nicknamed a Riftkeeper, because of its ability to spawn several bunches of reinforcements at a time. Along with seemingly dozens of ADVENT Support Ships, or ASS for short, they just kept coming. But eventually, Brandon and Ice worked together - Brandon spotted and Ice took it down from afar. Apparently there were some nasty enemies up there as well, so that was probably for the best. 

After all that work, the squad deserved a break. Apparently drinks are on Dr. Tygan, but I just helped myself anyway so no worries there! I'll head down soon, see if anyone else is about. The whole squad deserves a good drink there, and i'm honestly not even mad at Saphir being out there. I should speak to her later, congratulate her. Girl did well. No new mission yet, but lets hoping I get called up when it happens!

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

October 31st, 2035  
I feel I should apologize for this, but I forgot to comment upon something very important the last time I recorded a report. Just a few moments after I had finished signing off, the Avenger was hit by some sort of electromagnetic pulse, which as to be expected, shutdown every device on the ship. Bradford was forced to make a crash landing in order to discover what was assaulting us, as well as to escape an Alien ship that has been tracking us for the past two days. Luckily, we were able to hold off all Alien and Advent soldiers attempting to storm the Avenger, and we were also able to destroy the EMP device. Once we were back in the air, the Commander went back to searching for the new “employee,” who turned out to be interested in working as a part of my team. I gave him a brief overview of what we were currently doing, and let him get situated. Once that was out of the way, I went down to the Shadow Chambers to check on my samples. Luckily, I had them securely stored away, and they were left undisturbed. I added my samples of the bovine DNA to the solution, and took a small sample away to make sure the cells really are being replicated. Something strange happened when I was making my way back to my lab, some staff member approached me a bit too jubilantly, shouting about how I better have the cash on me, because the Commander claimed I would be buying everyone drinks. I feel I need to have a few words with him…  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 42

Well, apparently we aren’t dead yet. And we could have it we let one of those aliens on the ramp… I mean, okay…? Surely we couldn’t have geared up more of our guys at the entrance and just shot the thing to bits or something? Ah well. Probably would have space magiced that plan into oblivion anyways…

Speaking of which, the whole oblivion and space magic thing, there is a new enemy… a giant sphere. Yeah, black as night too… Can also summon more alien friends for everyone to have to deal with, which is just fine… And apparently it can do any number of things including saving itself from death, once, and sucking life from our soldiers… Space magic… What the shit…  
But hey, the mission went well enough, only two injuries, and one just an acid burn on the way out. Ducky got hit slightly at the beginning but yeah. Granted, Cerberus did miss space void ball at point blank range… better not mention that to him if I even get the chance…

Speaking of him, forgot to mention that after viewing all of Mandy’s files that she had left behind he just walked off… Not to mention he wanted to put up a picture of when Mandy was a little girl pre-war next to her memorial portrait… mean, lot less creepy than the recording I put there heh. But even so, is he still shaken…? Dunno… from what I could get out of him, seems to think that showing that he cares would hurt his image or something… Mean, I have that problem too with worrying about how everyone thinks of me… but this must be the next step… or not. ‘Cause I know he’s better at reading people than I am, but is worried about what could happen…

I would like to talk to him about all that, not sure if he’d be entirely willing to though. Would it be right in general to at least ask him more about it? He came here not wanting to care, then actually does, and now the next step is showing it more…? Not sure. Maybe I could ask Claire about it. 

Speaking of asking people about things, tried to ask Brigitte about the supply room stuff; sadly she’s occupied more or less. Trying to make some sort of suit thing for Gustave…? Maybe it’s a Halloween costume! Not some sort of armored death thing she’s been working on for her own purposes heh…

Yeah speaking of which, its literally around the corner. Writing this after we picked up a new scientist, and it’s the 30th. Man… wonder what people have planned… Yeah, I know I’ve talked about this before, but yeah. Probably just have a blow it out party in the bar heh. Mean, I would go, but unfortunately I gotta find a way to secure these supplies down here. There aren’t a lot, but getting barely enough sleep a few days in a row can not be good. 

Also, Sergei got back to me with the copies of Mandy’s files, have to get to Heidi to watch them. First I have to create a copy of them of course… huh, wait, could wait on that. Wonder if she’d want me to watch it with her…? I got stuff to do yeah, but… well, you know, if she asks, I will. Tsh, now to put that into practice heh. Could just send her a message that I have it and if she’s got the time she can come down here and pick it up. That’ll be how it goes. Yeah. 

Like with this work, we have a ton of empty Advent crates down here. Majority of the time they get melted down into base materials, but there still have to be some down here for other supplies – well, the heavier sort anyways. Still got lots of cardboard boxes down here and such. But yeah, its those crates that move around. Bet Advent has some fancy way of keeping them in place with magnets and such; something. Or not heh. Probably a waste to do that… Anyways, I’ve arranged everything into aisles, but unfortunately the shelving I’ve been given is pretty flimsy for holding the Advent crates, so I put them against the wall. There aren’t any like alcoves I can put them up against, so with every bump they could be liable to tumble. Haven’t had a really serious one yet, like it isn’t like pinball in here. But still, got a pretty nasty bruise from one the other night before this mission. So yeah, that can’t go on.

Other than that though, I mean, that’s been my life right now, rearranging/figuring a way to secure things here. Haven’t really had time to go out and talk with people. Kinda stings, but hey, it's not like the soldiers can seek me out whenever they want, or any of the engineers, scientists, etc. They got their jobs. I have mine too. And this is a thing I ought to do heh. 

Hm, anything else…? Well, not really. Think Glados has been bugging some of the engineers working on her… it…? Dunno. Mean, yeah…

Oh wait, there is Dr. Raven. No word from his status… probably still in solitary. I would visit, really, but I just don’t have the time. Gee journal, what’s the theme for these past few days for Richard Johnson? 

Time-Crunched Supply Officer Richard Johnson, hard at work, so has to sign off!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================

Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:3  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
October 30th, 2035 5:30pm  
A raging sandstorm can be heard in the background, along with someone eating  
You’d think being in the middle of a sandstorm would give a man a lot of time to do one of these but no, resistance haven I’m resting in is doing a lot of renovations to the underground portions of it so I only have my dinner time to do this log. Gotta admit, some havens can be pretty smart, building a base in the middle of the god damn Sahara desert. Don’t think I’ve seen a single ship overhead, which is a sight for sore eyes. Granted I can’t enjoy that right now because of this sandstorm that's been raging for the past Forty-two hours! Means I can’t get in contact with Central to let him know I’ll be taking a few more days than expected to get over to New York to get started on that one Mimir Facility project he wants me to investigate. Woulda gone straight there but Vahlen passed me some information about a sudden quadruple digit spike in a Viper colony near here. As much as this Mimir Facility seems like it’d be pretty damn important, a Viper colony going from roughly 20 members to something in the ballpark of two thousand five hundred seems a little more urgent. Fortunately this haven has a direct connection to the Resistance Net, so I’ve been able to get that one Mural up for Wombat that I composed back when I was on the Avenger, along with gathering resistance reports on the area I’ll be surveying once this sandstorm clears. Never thought I’d do one of those personally, but after setting down with Cerberus and Richie to watch some stuff on SD’s that Cerberus found, I feel like I got to know her a little too well to just let the old one on the Resistance net be satisfactory. After all, the propaganda photos hardly show who Wombat was, and the wealth of selfies and that one photo of Wombat killing a muton show it much better. Had to silence my computer because it was dinging so much, so many comments about how well it was done. I'll probably shoot Cerberus an email since I doubt he's seen it yet and he might like it.

Welp I’m outta food so it’s about time for me to end this log here, from the sounds of it this sandstorm is just about over so I’m going to need to pack my bags fairly quickly so I can approach the nest while it’s still dark out. Gotta avoid getting a tan ‘cause most advent troops don’t have one.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, October 31, 2035.

We live to fight another day. Great. Not so great for ol' Max, though.

After I got to the rear landing ramp, Bradford gave a bunch of us orders to hand out weapons to whatever soldier managed to show up. Some of the guys were already outside when somebody wheeled up a cart, loaded down with guns an' grenades. I started handin' em' out like candy as soldiers ran up, shruggin' into their armor as they came. First was Sir Tang. I gave him his gun, noticin' in a kinda abstract way that I was usin' mostly my right arm to do it. Saphir came next, an' I just grabbed the next gun in line. She made an unhappy noise, but didn't argue the point. Outside, at this point, things were gettin' pretty hairy, from what I could see. Flamethrowers, those creepy Sectoid beasties, and this big, black an' blue orb... I dunno what that thing was, but it had bad goddam news written all over it. A couple of Archons got to the ramp, but our guys took care of 'em right quick. Has Not grabbed a gun from me before headin' down the ramp to deal with the flyin' bastard, but it turned out Cobra blasted it before Has Not had a chance to smoke it.

Our guys got pretty much pinned down at the bottom of the ramp while the critter forces piled in. Our soldiers took a few hits, but nothin' too terrible happened, an' most of 'em will be out of medbay in a few days. More on that in a bit.

Kinda funny to realize this, but this was the first time I have ever seen the aliens fightin' in person... or, well, in critter, I guess. I've seen 'em all over the place, of course, durin' the occupation. I may have even shot one or two of 'em durin' the first war, way back when. But this was the first balls-out, bare-knuckle fight I've seen with my own eyes. Y'know, people go on about the 'glory of war', the 'heroism of the trenches' and all that shi... stuff. It's all BS. All I saw was desperate men and women (and aliens, to be fair), fightin' for their lives. There ain't no glory in war. It's mean, and stupid, and wasteful. Now, don't get me wrong, I ain't proposin' we go out an' welcome the critters with open goddam arms. War is a goddam waste, but sometimes, it's a necessary one.

Well, finally, Ice took out the thingy that was, I guess, holdin' us on the ground. Shen called up on the blower, tellin' everyone to haul ass back to the ship, which they did with great alacrity. Shen fired up the engines, and up we went. End of story.

So, what happened after that? Damned if I know. Someone, I dunno who, yelled at me that my left arm looked all outta whack. And yeah, the guy was right - it was all twisted around, with my thumb kinda pointed away from me, if you can understand the way I'm describin' it. I made my way to the docs in the medbay. I must o' busted up my arm somethin' fierce durin' the crash of the Avenger. That, an four o' my ribs are shot to hell. Docs say I'll be out for a week, and in a cast for a month, at least. One o' the nurses said that the injury I got on my arm is one of the kinds that comes back to visit you every time it's gonna rain for the rest o' your life. So here I sit, with the other wounded soldiers, feelin' like an A-hole for takin' up a bed that one of 'em should be usin'.

Great.

Haven't even been able to check on my still.

I hate, hate, HATE bein' stuck in a bed. Gonna try to fake out Berge, that big German. Maybe sneak out tonight, have some o' that New Zealand beer I picked up a while back.

Out.


	43. Ep 43 - Operation Crimson Saga

Ep 43-----Operation Crimson Saga----------------------------------------------------  
—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Maj. Cerberus ——

Begin log

“Well that mission went surprisingly well. May have been the assistance we had on that mission. We practically became a small army with the turncoat and resistance member, on top of our escort for the hack site. It’s good to get some clean revenge for the attack on our ship.”  
 _Meow_  
“Heh, good thing You're still around. Helping me with some of this stress of war. But anywho.... the mission. We dropped in, found our target, and went for it. A few interesting enemies showed up, one was a Sectopod again, and another was..... interesting. It was like a Spectre, but, different. Like, it seems tougher, and very mobile. Apparently it was a Prime version. Sounds like Advent has really upped their game. I’d hate to see Primes of bigger targets. That would be a nightmare. Either way, they all died, we came out unscathed, and our engineer friend got what we needed and then some. Seems like we’re back on an upswing.... for now”  
Sigh  
“As far as me..... well, safe to say things still haven’t improved. I’ve been able to hide it well from the others, which is good, as they can’t know about this. I’ve got to keep an image here, along with my personal motifs. But.... yea, still troubled over past thoughts. I’ve tried everything of my usually routine to just try and forget it again, but nothing is working.”

“I think...... I may have gone too far this time, looking through Wombat's data stores. Never realized someone could have gone through things very similar to me and, well, be more sane. But.... not just that. For a moment..... I...... I almost felt like I cared. Argh, no, ridiculous. Now I’m just rambling nonsense.”

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

November 10th, 2035  
Our mission to sabotage an Advent workstation to prevent their construction of environmental protection suits was successful, reminding us all that the Commander does have the ability to make wise decisions. During our downtime between missions, the Commander began to make contact with the resistance haven’s in Africa, in hopes that we could gain the help from their scientists. Though I would never let my subordinates hear it, I would be grateful for the extra help on our research projects. As well as that I began to study the small sample I had taken last month. I did not expect this process to act so quickly, and perhaps the smaller scale helped, but not only have the Faceless and bovine cells successfully integrated, but there even appears to be small amounts of tissue being formed. I must remember to check in on the vats in a few days time to see how far they have progressed.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #01 "Saving Light"  
Jay "Sandata" Kamayan

 

Fire, flame, heat…heaviness upon my chest…emptiness in my legs…nothingness in my arms…I can't even see…is this what death is like? Yells became mumbles, words to murmurs, a low chant hummed the air with the crackle of fire. I always knew this was my destiny, "no greater love is there than this, to lay one's life down for his friends".

 

"Oh God, if it be Your will I not die a martyr tonight…to live to see another dawn, one of a Philippines rid of fear…"

 

That's all I remember from last night.

 

Most soldiers fight for freedom, some for family, others you don't even know why: me? I fight to rid this world of fear. You can be free of oppression, your loved ones safe, but a truly free, safe world has no fear. Although Advent may have a friendlier skin than the Japanese or the first invaders, I know they still strike fear to gain control of those inside and outside the cities.

 

You weren't there at the Mindanao massacre of 2034…I knew every man, woman, and child there--I was even the godfather of a young girl--all faithful and fearless, trusting in God that evil will not win this fight. They came in the night after Christmas, quickly and silently. There had been a party like none other all day, and now even the garrison was asleep from exhaustion. Most were killed in their sleep, their souls going straight to Heaven…and by the time the alarm had sounded and we'd beaten them back…we'd lost many lives. Those spared of death that night, save me, fled in fear, never to be seen again.

 

Tell me, what is a victory without looking fear in the eyes and rejecting it? Nothing. Although I just lost both in a standoff with fear, so I guess I'm an exception.

 

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 21:

Another clean mission. Despite our reveal on the Spectre pairing being a little haphazard due to the... "Double Agent" ... how convenient... anyway the rest of the mission was smooth. The amount of Bluescreen rounds meant there was little trouble, even from the Sectopod. Ice put in work, and Saphir did some good damage to most of the Reinforcements. Couldn't have done it much better myself, although I won't be telling her that.

Back at base, we celebrated Halloween! While some people hadn't noticed, the mission left on 31st of October, and Halloween is one of the few celebrations ADVENT still allowed. Not that we cared, but you get the idea. While many people went more traditional, I decided to do something... unique. I dressed up as a Pre-Occupation Muton! I borrowed some green armour, along with some extra padding for my arms and legs, then painted any skin left exposed a nice meaty pink. It wasn't too realistic, owing to the fact I'm not stocky enough, but it was still enjoyable nonetheless. Got a lot of treats out of it as well, because hey I enjoy Halloween alright? 

Had a talk with Link when he got back from his Covert Action. Not for long, he wanted to make sure Duke went to the Medbay. Apparently he took a bit of a wound while they were out, poor guy. Anyway he just asked if I wanted to talk about Wombat. I'm unsure too be honest. After all, he could easily figure out what I'm actually thinking. Still, I told him I'd do it, if nothing else to appease him. Maybe I need it too, but I aint saying it. He did like my costume however, and told me he'd have a surprise done soon. I'm sort of excited, but nervous too. Not like me at all huh? Heh   
Bit of a longer log today, no idea why. Next mission is to stop the Avatar project, which kicked in again. Another Facility raid. Ducky's heading out again, and after the work she's been putting in I'm not surprised. Link also can't catch a break either, but I'm still on the sidelines sadly. Ah well, shouldn't complain, this'll be tough. Good Luck Menace 1-5.

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
Name: Subject AC1801 (Alias: Boltor Varg)  
Operation: Ruby Parallel (Alias: Crimson Saga)

This joint operation between the resistance, the network, and XCOM was a success, with few errors and mistakes on the part of XCOM’s commander. I’d give him a round of applause if I wasn’t busy carrying a stack of intel that is to be reported back to the network.

I’d also like to take a moment to commend the two resistance operatives that were with us in this operation. I curse the fact that I wasn’t able to translate my verbal speech to them whilst we were on the Avenger. Those two, Khat and Pérez, despite the dangers, and risks involved performed a task in service of their cause to support and free humanity. As always with my opinion, that’ll be the greatest good and objective against ADVENT, and the Elders.

I hope that humanity will always keep it in their minds that as long as Elders’ grip on planet is loose, and the will to fight is alive, then the fight for freedom will continue.

Back to the talk of the mission… I just wished I could’ve provided more support to XCOM’s operatives. I was warned about the Sectopod and the Valkyrie appearing, and I wanted to take a shot at both of them individual, especially the latter. I suppose I could take another swing at my targets in the next mission.

Speaking of which, post-mission, I’ve received word from top network command that I should stop receiving fanmail from various resistance members. Apparently, they find them a little disturbing. I for one don’t see a problem, but since the order was given, I was forced to ditch a sack load of handwritten letters right outside one of the resistance outposts nearby. Heh, wonder what they’ll do with it.

Anywho, that’s it for today’s log, I’m currently in my outpost, awaiting further orders.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - November 10th 2035 (Entry #40)

They were scanning for alloys when I managed to get back on board. Undetected. At least that was what I thought.

But let me take you back a bit. Three weeks ago, I crashed with an ADVENT Dropship. I was badly wounded, but I got rescued. By the good Doctor. Moira Vahlen. Seems she had been hiding away, ever since those things escaped from that lab of hers. No more crazy alien experiments, just hiding and trying to help out XCOM from the shadows. Recently, she had just gotten a new companion. My mother. Seems she was a big help. But anyway ... Moira saved me. Put me back together.

Something she did though awakened something within me. Something genetic. I mean ... it's logical, if you think about it. My mother was recruited as a spy at a young age due to her persuasion abilities. I mean ... I didn't think about it at first. But ... yes. She has some latent psionic abilities. She was using them without even realizing it. Then she passed them down to me. And well ... they're not latent anymore.

Nothing too special. Just the abilities that Sectoids use ... MC, disorientation, panic ... Only problem is these abilities can cause damage to me if used more than a few seconds. I would need one of those Psi Amps to use the abilities safely. Or just simply rest for a while. I mean ... it's awesome. But, at the same time, it's hazardous to my health.

I dyed my hair, because I had gotten quite a few white locks. Also eye contacts, to cover my purple eyes. But ... I had to tell Central. I never had secrets from John. He knew I wasn't on board. He had been worried sick and had chastised me. At the same time, he assured me he would talk to the Commander and to Tygan to help me out with my ... condition. Because I could just use it accidentally and ... Yeah. Not good. Also ... I passed Vahlen's regards to Central. He seemed happy about that. Maybe someday she would return.

Central got me up to speed. Seems I missed a lot of fun while I was away. Including a failed ADVENT assault on the Avenger. Anyway ... Sofia was glad to have me back. She seemed rather overwhelmed. Impersonating me was pretty taxing, it seemed. She can take a break now though. I'll be taking the guys out to that facility in New Australia. Because ... yep. Doom timer is at it again.

Let's go, Menace. Missed you guys. Even if you don't know it.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:4  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
November 4th, 2035 4:30pm  
 _Eating can be heard in the background, along with an echo and the sounds of water lapping against bricks_  
Never thought I’d be eating a salmon fillet in a sewer, but I guess stranger things have… transpired since the last log. Got quite a bit to talk about, things have been busy as of late. That Viper colony I went to check out? Turns out there’s a giant [Expletive] cave underneath all that goes fairly deep, deep enough whatever scanners Vahlen’s using can’t see past the halfway point. They’ve been reinforcing it down there, going out in small enough groups to retrieve from crashes and the like, explaining why we only ever saw around 20. Spending the “night” down there was… Ok there’s no “nice” way of saying this, but I got [Expletive] lap danced by a pair of nude vipers. _In the background hearty laughter picks up, followed by shouting from an older gentleman._ If you can’t tell by the fact that there are guys here, this ain’t that haven. [Expletive] legged it to the nearest ADVENT outpost and got myself a ride all the way to the outskirts of Albany for that one op Central has me on. Not staying in a haven this time actually, just the sewer systems since that’s our staging point for that op. Speaking of that op, turns out getting trapped in a sandstorm for a couple of days means that this op just got itself one HELL of a lucky break in terms of timing. The facility we’re gonna be goin after just so happened to get a major lost infestation dropped right on top of the ruined building right above it, and they managed to get inside and kill a few people. Generals are bringing the hammer down on the security, bringing in not only a fresh group to replace the advent troops stationed there, but also some 30 Assault MEC’s. They’re gonna be warped in, but that won’t be a problem for us, as we know EXACTLY where the troop deployments are gonna be before they enter the facility. Means we can get in there and hack the MECs, have our own Trojan force inside from the start.

Guess I should probably give the low-down on what’s we’re all doin for this op since now you know what lucky break we got. When I sent the word about 6 days ago to the resistance haven near the Mohawk river, right across from the airport, I wasn’t expecting every professional ass-kicker east of the Rockies, but that’s what I’ve got to work with- some 600 people. The group with me is gonna take some of those rubber boats you’d see spec ops in the old world use and ride right up next to the base through the sewers that’s connected to the river. I’ve hand picked the ones that have the most flexibility in their skills: Locksley and Kingsley, a pair of twins that are wonderful at long range, but also know more than a little bit of CQC. Then you got this old timer named Richie, guys a crack demolitionist from before the invasion, he’s been instrumental with calculating what it’s gonna take to get this facility to drop straight down so the sewer water will damage all the electronics in that place to maximize damage. Finally we got the King Brothers Quartet, 4 brothers with a bit of an old rock’n’roll motif to them, they’ll be doin the heavy lifting, driving, and generally just good infantry if anything goes wrong. I’ll be joining the ADVENT troop deployment that’s warping in, already picked out a guy that’s gonna be RIGHT next to the core of that whole facility. Gotta take out this MIMIR thing there, it’s the only thing that could jeopardize the whole mission if he ain’t taken care of first. While I’m getting settled in, the rest are gonna be setting up shaped X4 charges around the perimeter of the Facility in the sewers. Rather convenient that widest distance between the sewers and the facility is only 5 yards, easily within the radius of the charges we’ll be using. We’ll be extracting the servers with all the data out through the air vents; One of them goes within about a yard of the sewers, into the room right next door to the server room. Some 30 servers in total, weighing roughly 500 pounds in total if they’re the same model as the blanks we’re gonna be replacing them with. You’d think we would just take the servers and run, but Central wants a chance that ADVENT doesn’t realize we stole the data, just demolished it. In the meanwhile, the rest of the people here are going to be taking out other ADVENT installations in the area to raise some hell, then get out of New York. Hopefully with all that we’ll be able to coast straight into Ipswich Bay to get onto a captured ADVENT submarine and we’ll be home free. Hell, if we play our cards right, we could be in and out in under 20 minutes.

Oh yeah, one last thing before I head off, while I was in the Viper haven I managed to snag a ornate chest with a few bottles of wine. According to what I could decipher on the chest, that was a gift for some African king way back when. If I recall correctly, I saw a box of wine in Crusader’s room, some old stuff, none of the bottles had been opened so I’m assuming he’s collecting it. I sent him that through the resistance mail, so hopefully I’ll hear from him when I get back on the Avenger to deliver the servers.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, November 10, 2035.

One of the most frustrating things about bein' in a medbay bed, apart from the massive pain in my ribs, is that you don't get to have your ear to the ground like you do when you're out and about. And yeah, I'm still in the medbay. The docs told me that I have developed some kinda infection in my busted arm. I'm gettin' fevers, chills, the works. Goddam it, I ain't been sick longer 'n a day or two my whole life. Now this crap. It's drivin' me crazy.

Richie came by to see me in my pathetic state the other day. The guy is brilliant - brought me some of my New Zealand beer and a bottle of whiskey. The docs would lose their shi... stuff if they knew about it, but us janitors have ways of keepin' things hidden. The thought of the booze has been the only thing keepin' me from goin' insane, I figure. Richie also offered to help out with cleanin'. At least, I think he did. Things have been kinda hazy recently.

Kinda weird, bein' cooped up in here - sorta like bein' at your own wake. People come by to visit, bring you stuff. Nice to see people care. Best news of the week was Firebrand returnin' to the Avenger. She dropped by for a bit, and we talked, but the pain meds the docs got me on made it kinda hard to focus on what she was sayin'. Even now, I ain't too sure what we talked about. I remember she was lookin' a bit rough - like she'd been through somethin' difficult recently. Did I ask her about it? Maybe, but damned if I can remember what she said about it. Also, I must have been hallucinatin' or somethin', 'cause I kept thinkin' I was seein' a purple glow around her eyes. These pain meds are really somethin'. Anyway, it's great to have her back. I'm sure the guys will be pleased she's pilotin' the Skyranger again.

Been thinkin' about Doc Vahlen recently. Dunno why.

Only got to hear about the most recent mission second hand from some of the docs in the infirmary. Couldn't ask the soldiers about it, since nobody got so much as a scratch on the mission. Things went really well, and our guys were joined by several extra dudes - resistance fighters and even an Advent goon. Nice to hear that. Seems like the population is comin' around to seein' things our way. Job got done, anyway. Good.

Doom clock's howlin' again. I hear the guys are headin' for a facility in Australia. Good luck, guys. Give 'em hell.

For Wombat.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert 'Link' Stanley's notes 5-11-2035

Back again. Duke had a narrow escape, but he'll back to his usual insufferable self after a break in the infirmary. I think we might have alarmed the Reapers a bit by turning up wearing...a lot less... than they usually do. But the important thing is we got the job done. It is only a matter of time before we attack the Warlock.

I guess it no longer surprised Cobra when I told her that I knew of Wombat's death before it was announced; and how. Paying my respects, even if very belated, still seemed like the right thing to do. Speaking of which, I notice we have a new soldier named 'Sandata'. I've been cautioned that he's nervous around psionics, so I'll have to be discreet until we get to know each other better. Surely the sight of me sitting hunched over my next knitting project wouldn't be too offensive? By the way, my bondmate's beanie is DONE! I've left it stuck to Cobra's locker with a magnet. Now all I can do is hope that the yarn is strong enough to contain her incredible, gravity-defying locks. The next project is a scarf. I'm thinking it would look good on Ice.


	44. Ep 44 - Operation Rebel Law

Ep 44-----Operation Rebel Law----------------------------------------------------------  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 22:

Nice, quick and clean. That Frost Bomb from 7-Finger was insanely useful, considering the tactical display showed the Venator creature to be dangerous to Psionics. Thankfully Link came out fine. Glados' armour took a hit and 7-Finger almost died, but he'll recover. Probably owe him some thanks on Link's behalf. We thankfully didn't have to deal with the Riftkeeper, although a Queen Lid showed up and kept birthing more. A terrifying sight.

I'd write more but as it is the same squad (besides Lola replacing 7-Finger) is heading out somewhere top secret; apparently to some coordinates Tygan pulled out of a Codex head? Not sure, but it looks dangerous. I'm gonna head down and watch, I'll record everything else after. Good Luck Menace, give em hell!

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - November 10th 2035 (Entry #41)

(static) "We have Riftkeeper and a Chryssalid Queen, basically on top of each other ... " (static)

Commander, I am profoundly disturbed. What sort of footage have you been watching while I was away?

I do apologize for the ... rather inappropriate joke. But the Commander walked right into that one. It's his fault. Anyway ... Avatar facility, down. Right under that huge black ball's nose. If it even has a nose ... Some minor mess-ups along the way but the squad handled things quite nicely. Unfortunately, 7-Finger is out for about two weeks. And Glados requires some repairs. He did alright though.

Without further ado though ... the Commander just got Central to swing the Avenger towards West Africa. Seems there are some coordinates there that got extracted from one of the golden naked ladies. And it's also right in the Warlock's territory. I surely hope the Commander knows what he's getting himself into. That location just reeks of bad news ... 

The good news for me ... Tygan managed find some schematics for an inhibitor. Shen is already hard at work. Should be out and about soon. The Chief Scientist though also mentioned something about that area we're going into. It's supposed to be very psionically charged. It sounds pretty bad. I guess I'll just have to drop the team and then move away to a safe distance.

Ok ... Let's go, Menace. We're going off to Downtown Nowhere, in the middle of the Nothinghere Region.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Maj. Cerberus ——

Begin log

“Well, you can call that quick. Dropped in and tore it up. Granted, we probably took some unwanted heat..... but considering our odds, it could have been worse. Stakes were high, and we came out on top. More progress was delayed, for now”  
tap tap tap  
“I mean, we dropped in into a very forested area. Seems Advent tried to better hide the facility this time. Still didn’t work. Dropped in and found out first group. From there, well, commander wanted me to run in, but of course that revealed a whole lot of trouble. I feel them blaming me for it, but it’s all the commander, I just listen to orders. But.... yea, big party, and said big party had an upgraded Codex. We dealt with the situation, then had to deal with a Chryssalid Queen. Absolutely nasty thing, and bigger than normal. Kept birthing more like it was birthday party gifts. After all that was dealt with, we planted the X4 and went home.”  
sigh  
“Now I’m just trying to relax, as apparently the commander wants to hit up the coordinates right away. Only got a few hours or so before we arrive, so now I’m making the most of it. Who knows, maybe all these constant missions will help clear my mind once and for all.”

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jay "Sandata" Kamatayan  
Log #02 "Timber to Alloys"

From a man who's fought on his feet his whole life, being carried around to every corner of the world certainly is a different experience.

 

Adapting to life here has been…interesting to say the least. From what I've seen of the people here, it's not every day you're offered quarters only for them to be immediately rejected, and I'm completely alone here in the fringes of the Avenger's hull, snug in my hammock hung from two pylons.

 

First thing people often discover about me is likely my courageousness, the second is that you don't put Jay in a social environment, Jay comes into a community at his own pace. I know resistance fighters, and when someone new enters the family with the same or more experience, they get defensive. I'll interact with the crew at my own pace…or they can come to me, either works.

 

End log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:5  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
November 10th, 2035 4:30pm  
You know sometimes I amaze myself with my ability to pick teammates. Turns out that all 7 members had a person die at my hands when I was with the EXALT spec ops squad “Masked Blossom”. Richard Dunlain (I referred to him by his nickname last time) I already knew about his son(He keeps insisting we’re friends and that he’s over it but I can’t bring myself to label him as such), but the sniper twins lost their mother and the King bros lost their father. Good thing I’m back on the Avenger to deliver those servers ‘cause I need more than a few drinks after that.

Mission “Mimir’s Fall” went well, even though the facility had achieved its original purpose. Turns out that was a part of the program implementing faceless into our havens. With the server data we got we can reduce those numbers a bit, but I’d say the more important part is what leads we got from those servers. We know the location of at least a couple dozen other facilities that we could hit now, so after I’m done with my leave from the field I’ll get to cracking down on those probably. Probably not much strategic value in terms of these “dark events”, but every facility we take down that’s potentially dealing with the Avenger the better. Heh, we’re not even half done with combing through those servers and I’m already talking about what to do next, I’m like a bloodhound that’s smelled blood or something.

I guess I should mention the one complication we had with the op, a double dosage of MOC-X showed up as we were passing Lowell. Me, Kingsley, Locksley, and eldest King brother got on top of the Vans we were using to transport the servers and sniped about half the crew while the rest got up close and finished off the ones we couldn’t see. Don’t think any of them got on coms it happened so fast, hell they turned the opposite way of where we were all located cause they couldn’t determine where we were coming from. MOC-X more like MOC-ME am I right?

Not sure what I’m going to do once those servers are finished, I mean I got the confirmation I’m going to be helping out with the Raven interrogation in SOME capacity, but I’m on here for the next month or two. Richie’s decided to retire from Haven ops so he’s gonna take up maintaining the shooting range on the Avenger, so I might just shoot the breeze with that old codger.. Doubt it’ll last till I get off.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end.  
PS. I forgot, Central wants me to attach the combat log for the op for anyone who’s listening so… here:  
\------------  
' _Sergei is in the Mimir Facility, marching towards MIMIR, a nearby technician asking him to check a tube connecting to MIMIR. Sergei gets right up to MIMIR’s face._

“Well guess this is it” Sergei thought, taking back control of his body, deftly clicking a button on his computer through the Trooper pants he is wearing. MIMIR’s face suddenly raises, Sergei pulling his shotgun to brace and firing 2 quick shots into MIMIR’s skull, the ADVENT Assault MECs beeping quickly as the hack kicked in. Some ADVENT Troopers start to raise their weapons at Sergei, only to be met with a cacophony of gunshots as the MECs start to slaughter the base personnel, starting with the security. “It hardly seems fair, taking down their ability to communicate outside the base then turning their own defenses against them like this.” Sergei thought, stepping around MIMIR’s corpse. “I don’t get why they’d make a robot like this, a console would have made this so much HARDER.” Sergei said, enunciating the last word as he curb stomped the remains of the head, leaving a dent in the floor. Grabbing a nade from his belt, he pulled the pin and dropped it right into the dent, then turned towards the server room. It was a floor up from where he was, but that didn’t matter. Exalt augmentations were meant for conundrums like this. He sprinted towards it, then leaped high into the air, easily clearing the railing right as the nade went off and landed right next to the door. He opened it, then turned around. The facility was quiet now, save for the hydraulic hissing of the MECs getting into position around the 8 pillars, a few taking defensive positions around the elevator leading out of the facility.

Heading into the server room, Sergei looked around for something to remove the servers from the racks lining the walls of the room. Against the back wall was a workstation, which Sergei briskly walked over too, checking the drawers for a screwdriver or a key to help him. Looking back at the servers, Sergei frowned. On a closer inspection, nothing was holding in the servers from the front. Sergei grabbed the chair at the station, then placed it in front of the nearest server rack, and stepped up to look at the top of the server racks. On top of the server rack was 8 switches. 4 of them were designated “power” but the remaining 4 were unlabeled. “Welp, nothing ventured, nothing gained,” Sergei sighed, flipping the 4 unmarked switches. A short hydraulic hiss sounded. “Huh. Guess today really is our lucky day.” Sergei smirked, flipping the 4 power switches then stepping down. Sergei gave an experimental tug at the top server, the server sliding out with ease. At the back of the slot the server was in were some clawed pistons, cable ports at their center. “They must need to swap out servers a lot if this is their solution,” Sergei murmured, grabbing 3 more servers from that particular rack and heading out the door, and into the next room. The air vent in this room had a cut in it, a ladder placed in it to gain access. “Come on down boys!” Sergei shouted into the vent, setting the servers down on a table nearby. The next few minutes were a flurry as the rest of Sergei’s crew quickly transferred the dud servers down, Sergei transporting the dud servers to the Server room and using them to replace the ADVENT servers, bringing them out to the table. After all the servers had been swapped, Sergei grabbed the water proof bagging and started bagging the servers, handing it up to the King brother on the ladder. “How’s the time?” Sergei asked, passing the last server to the King brother. “17 minutes. Richard’s already started on setting up the X4 on the pillars,” the brother nodded, “Looks like he’s done too.” Sergei turned around, Richard nodding as he passed him. “Well we got what we came here for so let's get movin, if we can detonate the charges before comms come back online they won’t even have camera footage left.” Sergei chimed. They were a fair ways ahead of schedule, so much so that he didn’t even have to go find the camera room. “I already checked the camera room, turns out those aren’t wired up locally so they lost the footage the minute comms went down.” Richard stated, then headed into the vent. “That's… Slightly concerning, means they might know about this place getting raided.” Sergei said, his voice cracking. This was the one thing he didn’t want to hear. If they already knew, it meant they could be already on their way here. Sergei jumped up into the vent, forgoing the ladder. “Welp you heard the old man, lets get outta here so we don’t get intercepted.” Sergei mumbled. “That's IF we they think it’s being raided” Kingsley shouted down the vent.

Sergei crawled out of the vent, the smell of sewer water hitting his nose. In front of him were 4 boats, all of them carrying servers. The King brothers were already in the boats, 3 of them piloting and one of them positioned at the bow of the boat farthest back, an old XCOM battle rifle in his hands. The rifles were chambered in a high caliber round, somewhere between a sniper round and 50BMG. They had 20 round box mags and came with integrated suppressors, which while they didn’t reduce the sound of the rifle all that much, it did dissipate the sound to make it significantly harder to detect where exactly the shots were coming from. Not exactly a nice rifle to fire with all that punch, but when you needed a rifle to do everything but fully automatic fire, it got the job done. Sergei reached up, removing his helmet, then moving onto the armored plates. Once those were off, he slipped off the suit, revealing a jumpsuit underneath. Grabbing the cowboy hat from Richard’s outstretched hand, Sergei walked over and manned the driver's seat. Sergei reached back, turning the engine on, then grabbing the steering handle next to him. “Let's get to the vans, if we’re lucky we won’t have any checkpoints to go through if we’re quick enough.” Sergei said, waving Richard over.

The next 2 hours were quiet, the sounds of fighting could be heard through the manhole covers. Finally, they reached a dock with a green flag sticking out, the sign that the original plan was still good. The crew rushed the servers up, Sergei grabbing a rifle and some more tasteful civilian clothes, changing in a maintenance closet. After changing, Sergei made his way up to the garage the sewers were positioned under. In the lot are 2 heavily modified ash grey vans, the servers tucked away inside. “We ready?” Sergei asked. “Aye, took you long enough to change,” Richard replied. “Well then let's load up. Richard and 2 of the Kings with me, rest of you in the other,” Sergei shouted.

(Four hours later)

“Is that what I think it is lad?” Richard asked, squinting down the road. “Yeah that’s a pair of MOC-X squads manning a temporary checkpoint,” Sergei replied, then got on the radio, “Ok boys we gotta pull over, we got some pretenders on the road. Snipers will get on the roofs of the Vans, Richard and the Kings, sneak up there and wait for the chaos.” Sergei put the van in first gear, slowing down and turning the vehicle to be diagonal to the road, then turned the engine off. 8 sets of feet hit the ground at once, Kingsley, Locksley, Sergei, and the eldest King brother climbing up on top of the vans and laying down facing the checkpoint. Their rifles were the same as the rest, except with an attached bipod and a 6x scope on the top. Sergei waited for the other squad to get up close, then took aim at the mockery in the hastily arranged tower. “Go.” 4 shots rang out, 4 Mockeries fell, and all chaos broke loose. But then the unexpected happened. “Are they seriously that green that they turned the wrong way?” Sergei scoffed, and that they had. Instead of turning towards the vans the squad had turned the other way, thinking the sound had come that way in the panic. “Well don’t let it go to waste!” Sergei murmured loudly. Hardly 2 minutes later, 18 Mockeries lay dead. “Well ain’t it just Christmas up in here,” Sergei grinned, “First we finish fast, then we get greenhorns blocking our way.” “Aye and ain’t it a wonderful sight, under this starlit sky,” Richard replied. “Ok back in the vehicles I need a drink and standin around here ain’t getting me any closer.” Sergei said, clapping his hands before opening the driver side door to the van.

(1 hour later)

“Is that the place?” Sergei asked, pointing to a warehouse on the beachfront. “Aye that be the home of the craft,” Richard replied, “And yer drink.” Sergei pulled into the warehouse, shutting off the engine. Sergei walked a fair distance and then turned around. “Everyone gather round!” Sergei exclaimed.

The crew gets into a circle. Sergei puts the combat recorder audio piece in between all of them

“Sergei Lassmaine, signing off”  
“Richie Dunlain, signing off”  
“Locksley, signing off”  
“Kingsley, signing off”  
“The Kings, signing off”

Combat log end'  
\----------  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 10-11-2035

 

(The log begins with nearly a full minute of silence broken only by occasional shuffling sounds.)

 

I…I don’t know how to come to terms with this. I followed the Commander’s orders and took control of someone’s mind. No…I must take responsibility for this. ‘Just following orders’ has been used as an excuse for far too many atrocities in history. 

I vividly remember my own psionic awakening and the misgivings I had about the ability to control people. On the battlefield, it is a weapon far more sinister than that of the Templars, who merely forge psionic energy into a tangible, but physical force. Soulfire is disturbing enough, but dominating someone entirely feels like a violation akin to slavery...or worse. 

When I reached into the Purifier’s mind, I felt her – yes, I could sense her gender past her armor – mind momentarily struggling, and her raw anguish when her actions were no longer her own. I almost prayed that her comrade’s bullet would end her misery instantly so that I would not have to push her broken body further. To his credit, the Commander tried to evacuate her after Brandon placed the explosives, but something held her back – perhaps a rival force of will belonging to the Elders. As the Skyranger sped away, through the psionic link between us, I could sense her last moments of confusion, regret and shame at failing her superiors; and the final stab of horror as the facility exploded, killing her instantly.

She reminded me of Lola. She could have been like Lola.

Aside from Strous in the infirmary, I bet the others are celebrating. I don’t think I can stomach leaving my room for a while. I fear this won’t be the only time the Commander orders me to do this.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, November 10? 11?, 2035.

You're gonna have to give me a break on this log, whoever's listenin' to this. I'm all kinds of fu... messed up. Whatever infected my busted arm is wreakin' havoc with my innards. I've been kinda comin' in n' outta reality. Can barely get my sorry ass to the head without help. Whatever this is I got, it ain't lettin' up. The docs......

(Later)

Crap. Fell asleep. Or passed out. Can't really tell. What was I on about? Dunno. Just gonna rest for a bit.

(Later)

The docs are tellin' me that this bug I got is OUO, "Of Unknown Origin", which is doc-speak for alien. One of 'em, I forget who, said it musta happened when that Archon was shot up on the Avenger ramp. Yeah, some of it's goo got on me, but I didn't think nothin' of it at the time. Probably should've, but I was kinda busy at the time, tryin' not to die. The bug I got is really ampin' up the pain, though. Wish I could have a drink, but I forgot where I stashed my beer.

(Later)

Docs ain't tellin' me nothin' now. Suspicious... I like that word. Sussss....pissshhhh...oussssss. Like somethin' a Viper would say, maybe. What was I sayin'? Oh, yeah, the docs. They look at me from across the room, and they whisper to each other, noddin' their heads like they know somethin'. Just lay it on me, guys. I'm a tough old bird. I can take it.

(Later)

Well, hell. Docs are sayin' the infection's gettin' worse. Nothin's stoppin' it. Not even slowin' it down. They say they're cosiderin' "extreme options", whatever those are.

Can't talk any more. Too beat. Hope Richie and GLaDOS are takin' care of things while I'm laid up. Hope Firebrand's okay.

Out.


	45. Ep 45 - Operation Dead Man's Grin

Ep 45-----Operation Dead Man’s Grin-------------------------------------------------  
—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Col. Cerberus ——

*Begin Log*

“Well, a lot has happened..... I mean, a lot. I mean for starters, I guess I now became the first Colonel among the soldiers. I.... I’m not sure what to say. Me, the first!? I would have expected someone more disciplined like, Link or something, but no, I was the first. Granted, I’m not the only one, Arctic Wolf also became Colonel with me. I mean, it’s a great honor sure, but now people really look up to me, and I’m not sure I’m all up for that.”  
 _*Short Silence*_  
“But uh, yea, the mission. We went to investigate some coordinates the brain heads pulls from the glitchy things, and I guess it lead to something more than we could have guessed. A giant portal, in the middle of nowhere. And would you guessed, a gatekeeper popped out of it. You know, guess that name makes a whole lotta sense now, huh.but anywho, the playing field was tricky. Had to deal with the Warlock most of the time, and a large patrol force near the gate. One of the priests even saved the Prime Link took over for us. Smart, but rightfully irritating. Once we finally managed to clean out the area, we managed to secure the gate, and then had to wait for proper extraction. A gate ain’t exactly small ya know.”  
*Sigh*  
“And uhhh..... yea, that’s it. I guess. Not a whole lot else.......hmmm.”

*End log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 23:

That was a tough looking mission for the squad. Lotta power on the mission, including an Archon Prime. Link managed to control it (more on that soon) but a Priest later freed it. It then proceeded to take shots at Lola and Brandon, who'd been untimely revealed due to a mistimed shot. The Warlock sat at the back, behind a ton of other enemies that the squad had to systematically destroy. He then promptly got destroyed himself because he's an idiot. Then the squad approached the gate. A giant glowy ball came out of it, like a White version of the Riftkeeper. Thanks to its appearance, we called it a Gatekeeper.   
Anyway, Link. Firstly, we got our conversation about Wombat. It was... different. Certainly it was very calming. After all, I haven't really talked to anyone about our relationship openly. Besides you of course, haha. He also talked a bit. His room is full of old books that I assume ADVENT banned, which he apparently collects? I'm not sure, but I think he lost a lot of students and fellow teachers at some point. Poor guy, he’s experienced as much loss as any of us, but is still an absolute pillar to us all. And then to take control of some enemies, especially one as strong as a Prime? I might need to talk to him again. And this time, about him.

But on a nicer note about him, he made me something. After I left he told me to go to my locker, and he'd pinned a Beanie to it! He made it himself! It's nice and snug, and the grey goes pretty well. I think so anyway. I needed to pull it about a bit to get it to fit, but its now keeping down my magic hair. Pretty sturdy for a hand knitted Beanie.

I didn't want to say, but not going on so many missions is killing me. Sure I've been hitting the Training Center and the Bar, but there's only so many ways to keep myself active down here. I haven't seen much of Richie lately, so we can't head to the Center together either. Anyway, enough feeling sorry for myself huh? Rock and Roll Menace 1-5, we need those supplies.

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - November 15th 2035 (Entry #42)

We got back from Downtown Nowhere with some odd-looking gateway. Apparently, it's some means of transport. It reeks of psionic energy. The Bigmouth was there too, trying to stop the squad from taking it. But they made short work of him when he finally came out of hiding. Lola took him to the Chosen Cleaners in the end. Anyway, that location ... it was a good thing I was a few good miles back ... But I could still feel a little bit of that energy. Like a faint smell.

Right. Back to business on the Avenger. Maintenance. Shooting range. The bar. Engineering ... Shen is close to finish that inhibitor. Then all will be back to normal. I just need to keep myself calm until then. So try not to piss me off, yeah? Also ... the Proving Ground got very busy, when the Commander created a huge backlog there with various stuff to be built. A Laboratory got built ... Radio relay established in South Africa.

And then ... mission in Northern India. Tygan was mention something about Alien Primes ... Those things are more dangerous than the regular alien units. Also Mockeries. Mockeries Prime too? Probably would be one big giant mockery.

Anyway, let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

November 15th, 2035  
Two successful missions have passed since I last recorded a report. The first had a group of soldiers going out to destroy an Advent Black Site. The second involved the coordinates that Shen and I had recovered from the Codex “brain.” The location was protected by a large host of Aliens, as well as the Chosen Warlock. As for what was being guarded, well, even I am not completely sure, though it appears to be some sort of Psionic gateway. The Commander decided to install the gateway in the Shadow Chamber in order for Shen and I to study it in the near future. Luckily, no one mentioned my the presence of the vats containing the DNA solution. As well as that, construction of the laboratory completed, giving us more opportunities to further branch our studies, which in turn should help to quicken any research projects we are to take. Speaking of my experimental solution, I have taken another sample from one of the vats to compare to the previous sample I had taken. In the first sample, tissue formation had progressed decently far, though not yet to the point of “forming” anything. Because the second sample was taken from a larger batch, tissue growth had not progressed as far due to the larger scale.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:5  
No New Logs…  
========================================================================  
ADVENT Repository #4422  
Using Stealth Encrypter v3.22… New changes found.  
1 New Email Conversation  
Read?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================

_November 12th, 2035  
Hey Vahlen, I know I don’t usually contact you since we split up, but with you meeting with Firebrand recently I thought I’d check. I need your data on ADVENT Sleeper Agents, Central’s given me one to crack and the stuff we got at the MIMIR Facility isn’t quite enough for the usual reprogramming job. We’re keeping the current subject in a cell, and transferring him to a cell with an electrotherapy setup because we can’t revert him back to normal otherwise. Also if you can, I need a synthesizer for a “Dr. Adriana Valentine”, as it appears I might have more success if I have a copy of her voice. I’ve attached a sample of her voice.  
Sincerely,  
Sergei Lassmaine_

_November 13th, 2035  
Sergei, I’ve given the data you’ve requested to the black market. In addition, the synthesizer you’ve requested is there. If you could send over the report once your done cracking this individual I’d be most intrigued as to what was so difficult that you would need so much from me.  
Sincerely,  
Dr. Vahlen_  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jay "Sandata" Kamatayan   
Log #03 "Devil in the Dark"

…sighhhh…

I knew this day would come, and just when things were taking a turn for the better.

I finally made an acquaintance onboard the ship, Heidi "Cobra" Hansen, Infantrywoman. Sturdy, spunky, friendly, an overall good person. I just wish we could've met under better circumstances. Because when she revealed that hair…gosh I hope I don't get decommissioned for what followed. Another outward lapse happened today, the first on board the Avenger, and right in front of Heidi. And apparently, given her past with psionics, I temporarily, psionically, linked with her, and she could hear his voice too.

Luckily no one was hurt, but Heidi still demanded an explanation. So…I spilled the beans. I'm the deadliest shot in all of Oceania and southern Asia and my biggest weakness is voices in my head, whoop dee do. She also made the excellent point that I should inform the medical staff, so they know too. And by this point command should know as well, given what happened. I didn't even tell my own mother that The Warlock was in my head…

Anyway, I'm still yet to see this Commander beyond first contact…I get the feeling I'm being sidelined for veteran X-COM soldiers. I can't exactly blame him, I've gone through thick and thin with the Seven Captains, and our bond is unbreakable.

Here's to hoping things take a turn for the better.

End log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

Name: Subject AA2338 (Elite Gatling Sergeant)

Operation: Stone Bark (Alias: Dead Man’s Grin) 

 

Well, talk about an awful trigger day for me. I feel like I’m gonna get a good lecture and whipping from that viper in charge of the armaments once I get back in my main outpost. Ugh. Lousy goddamn aim, and what’s worse is that I was using one of the “better” weapons in the network’s arsenal. I pray to whatever deity out there that we acquire better weapons soon.

 

So starting off with how terrible my aim was at this operation, one would think that it’d only get worse and escalate further from there, but I guess luck was by side, since I was able to take down at least one enemy, and a Berserker too. Heh. Though, majority of the credit of today’s success would have to go to XCOM, since they were the ones who cut down most of the enemies. Shout out for that sniper who was covering us. Major Ice was it? 

 

Note to self, make sure to remember names, and remember that high equipment means nothing if the training is insufficient. 

 

I just hope the next mission would give me another bad trigger or aiming.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 11-11-2035  
I expected the Commander to order me to dominate another foe again, but I wasn’t expecting to do that within less than a day. I don’t know if I was numbed or too tired to care as much about dominating that Archon Prime. Unlike the Purifier from the last mission, he… it…was savage and relentlessly sadistic, while the former was driven by loyalty to the Elders rather than disdain for humanity. And then Advent reclaimed control of it and Lola and Brandon were hurt. 

I’d best go check on them and leave Nock to mother the rest for now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, November 15, 2035.

Well, this is gonna be a bit of a strange log. Actually, it's sort of a 'good news, bad news' kinda thing. Now, I dunno which you prefer to start out with, but I always gotta go for the good news first. Keepin' things positive an' all that.

So. Good news: I'm feelin' a fair bit better. The docs say the infection I got from the splattered Archon a few... days? weeks? ago... Hard to remember - time's been kinda squishy lately. Anyway, the infection I got is showin' signs of clearin' up. Fever's down a bit, and the pain is completely gone from my left arm.

Bad news: My arm's gone, too.

The docs laid it on me pretty much the moment I logged out last time - lose the arm, or lose, period. The infection was just too deep in the busted up arm, they said. They were hesitatin' to go ahead an' lop the thing off, because of the state I was in mentally. I guess they were worried that once I came back to my senses, I'd be pretty pissed off that they cut off my arm when I was passed out, an' I'd chew their asses a bit. That may come in time, but right now, I'm just glad I ain't holdin' back screams of pain, you know? 

I'm still doped up pretty good, but they moved me back to my quarters, at least. The dope they got me on is pretty powerful stuff, so I can't really drink much, for now at least. The docs mentioned somethin' about 'further options once you are healed', but I dunno what that means. Options for what? The arm? Turn it into a hat stand? Stick it on GLaDOS? Use it for hitchhikin'? A direction indicator on the Avenger, maybe, pointin' to the head? Who knows? Docs are weird.

Anyway, I heard that the guys grabbed some kinda massive gizmo from the critters recently. Somethin' for Shen n' Tygan to play with, I figure. I guess the guys've been doin' pretty good while I was out of it. Haven't seen anybody since I was cut loose from the medbay - Firebrand's been busy, near as I can tell, an' I dunno where Richie is at lately. GLaDOS has been on a couple o' mission, from what I hear. Good. 

Pretty much nobody but the docs know about the missin' arm yet. That's okay. I need sympathy like a goddam hole in the head. Just need rest.

An' maybe, just maybe, a little booze. Just to take the edge off.

Out.

Addendum: One more bit o' good news: I guess I lost some weight. Losin' an arm ain't ALL bad. Haha.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Name: Dr. Alva Raven  
Date: Unknown: Sometime in November?

“I write this with whatever shred of secrecy I have left, being I was able to pickpocket a pen from a passerby, after having them come close enough for me to grab it, I am able to write this letter. The pickpocket by the way was a close call, more close than I would have liked, that Sergei is a devil in disguise. I understand the fact of security, and myself being a supposed spy, I do not agree with some of his methods. After today I noticed several burn marks on my temples...after a bit they did heal but if they continue the way they are, I have only to assume Electrotherapy, especially due to their place on my head. Though Electrotherapy in the modern era has been phased into more muscle stimulation and lymphatic drainage, its use in psychological health has been regulated as of 2014, to those with proper licences to do such. I doubt Sergei has such a licence, as they are hard to obtain in the now ADVENT world, but I suppose he would have training from this...Vahlen, whom I have no clue who is, other than she made the Rulers. If you ask me, if Sergei has such good contact with this woman, then why doesn't he have her come to XCOM, or better yet, if Bradford sent Sergei on this mission of his, why doesn't Bradford know that he is in contact with her?! He would go find her in a heartbeat. As you can see, this Sergei grinds my gears to an uncomfortable point, why does he have all the answers, and why is he so fucking childish? I wonder what and who he is so I...I shouldn't think such things, I’d lose my head if I continued to get more and more angry about it. I just can't stand that man. As not many walk down the brig I have had most of this time to myself to reflect and well, go crazy as I am not supplied much. If I could have a book or two, maybe a bible, that would be nice. To be honest I'm starting to lose whatever perception of time I once had due to being in this windowless cell at the bottom of Avenger. What I wouldn't give for a breath of fresh air and a good cup of non instant coffee. My time writing this has been the closest I've felt to doing proper lab work, Its exhilarating...proper work I would die for, being my brain has been stagnant aside from answering questions I have no clue on and when abouts I am getting fed my meal for the day. I feel like I'm suffocating slowly in this damn cell, I've not anyone to keep me company aside from the lights and the hum of Avenger’s engines. It's quite lonely, not that many would want to see me anyway. Well...that will be all for today, I am out of time due to my meal arriving on time, lets hope its more filling than the last. 

Dr. Alva Raven


	46. Ep 46 - Operation Ice Song

Ep 46-----Operation Ice Song-------------------------------------------------------------  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 24:

Damn, what a mission. Almost all the enemies, including the MOCX and Primes, were in one big clump out the front of the building. It took a bit of retreating, and a lot of wounds on many people, but the squad got it done. Well done you guys, and well done especially Major Ducky! A well deserved promotion. Also Colonel Visser, congratulations!

Apparently, one of the MOCX was an old XCOM operative. Jayko I think? We had to leave his body behind early in our campaign, and I guess they messed with it? Not good.

Anyway, back home, met with Richie. Turns out that during our Defense of the Avenger, our custodian, Max, took a horrible wound and broke his arm. He then apparently got some form of infection that resulted in his arm being amputated. Poor guy. As such Richie had to cover for him, and boy was he tired. We had a good catch up and he loved my new Beanie! All around a good chat.

No mission yet. Hope I can go out again soon. 

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================

Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:5  
No New Logs…  
=========================================================================  
Sergei’s PC  
User: ********************  
Pass: ******************  
=========================================================================  
Files->Personal_Notes->Documents->”Odin.RRtxt”  
Open?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
Odin’s Reprogramming Progress:  
Trigger word: Reacting to old and new.  
Attitude: Only responding to awakener. Still snarky.  
Movement: Complete range.  
Trigger off word: Not found, not changed, using electrotherapy to knock out.

To Do: Find that damn turn off phrase.  
To Do in Secret: Potentially force romantic feelings into Raven for Chryssalids for being THAT kind of special.

EDIT: On second thoughts, even I’m not that cruel. Need to sleep before writing these. Might still force some romantic thoughts into his head to screw with him, but for whom...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 43 

Finally… finally I’m back… man, that was some couple of weeks… mean, Link literally took control of a couple people, Cerberus became a tank, and him and Brandon became our first colonels! Supplies have been soft which is good because, well, was pulling double duty throughout all that. Didn’t catch the feeds nor wrote anything out.

Was helping Max by filling in as the custodian; well, his spot anyways. Obviously there are a couple more, but his shift needed someone. And, well, I decided to fill in… Man… just wiped man. Even after a couple weeks. Probably been to one end of this ship to the other twice now, least my legs feel like it. And arms. And back. And everything heh… I know all our roles are important, but man, Max has it a ton tougher than me it seems. And he was doing just fine, so it seemed anyways…

Now though, well, it’s gonna be tough. Learned from the docs that it was some sorta space sickness that those… archons…? Think that’s what Heidi called them… but anyways yeah, when the Avenger crashed, Max broke his arm and apparently some of that archon blood got on it, and he got some sorta space sickness; as I said. Well, he has recovered now… minus an arm… I hope the docs fix him up with one of those fake arms – the Egyptian space magic lady would know how that feels. 

Anyways, I think he’s back on active duty now that he’s out of the infirmary; last time I checked anyways. So, should be fine to go back to exclusively my job. I mean, suppose that’s fine by me. Now I have time to address some of the things I wanted done…

Got one already done – caught up with Heidi. It was really nice, just a casual conversation, no real big depressing shit; well, from my end anyways. She seemed to be holding back on something, was a bit shorter when she mentioned talking with Link and warning me that I didn’t want to know why. Geez, I mean, I really shouldn’t wonder about such things, it was a private conversation, if she wanted to say things about it, she would have. It’s just… well… I mean, I’d like to think she would be fine with leaning on me if she was feeling down like she is to me when I’m feeling down… Man. Well, nothing I really can or should do about it. Anywhom…

Man, wish I’d have had the time to chat with her, but things didn’t work out while I was Supply Officer and Custodian. And oh man, Link made her a beanie and oh my god its so soft!! She let me feel it and ooooooh maaaan… reminded me of all the things Mom would crotchet for me! Blankets, a sweater or two, even a few stuffed animals heh… may or may not still have that teddy bear in my bunk. Actually found him from a box I must have misplaced when I got here – weird, I know. Found it randomly in some off room that was allocated for being sleeping space. It's been so long, I guess I was supposed to have my own room…? Ah well, I’m fine in the supply room to be honest. 

Speaking of rooms, while I was going around, ran across a particular one. Mainly, Sealth’s… yeah… didn’t go in, just opened the door and looked since it hasn’t been taken again. His stuff is still there, like Mandy’s… Really eerie… Man. Have half the mind to poke around in there like Cerberus did – no harm in that I imagine… But we’ll see, there are other more pressing things though.

Mainly, two… they’re kinda related, but yeah… this latest mission… oh man… Jayko. Somehow, he was there. Didn’t believe it when I first heard him, but… somehow… he was there. Was with the MOCX guys too, had the same color armor, but now has weird space hair and a mask. Fucking hell… wonder what it must have been like for Ice to see him. Noticed that Ice didn’t shoot at him when they scattered, makes me wonder…

Kinda leads into my other point, but I wanna stay on track here for now. So, Jayko died in the field, yeah? But, we never got back his body. Which means, Advent has somehow resurrected the guy, either through weird space magic or like cloning or something… The aliens already do it with their soldiers, thanks to what we know from their Forge facility thingy… and isn’t that convenient, because, well, there were a couple other people that we didn’t recover bodies off… John, and Mandy. I fucking swear, if Advent does the same thing to either of those people, ESPECIALLY MANDY… They better fucking not. 

I mean, evil Jayko sounded exactly like normal Jayko, didn’t have Jayko’s space magic, but even so. How alike are they? How human are they? How much can they even think? It looks like psychological warfare to me, since Advent didn’t make use of his space magic potential, but still… Man, wonder what it must be like for the other MOCX people seeing him around. Like, do they know he was an XCOM agent? Is it funny to them that he’s being used against the people who left him behind? Guess that would make some sense…

Yeah. This war just keeps getting weirder and weirder… Hopefully we don’t go down a rabbit hole we can’t pull out of. All this space magic and doing batshit stuff with minds and whatnot… I mean, its really interesting, and I’d like to know how it all works, mainly because I think it would be bad for me perpetually nervous about people using their minds to like fry me or something. Bet Link could answer some of that… should drop by maybe… 

Sorta relates to this mysterious second point, woooOOOOOooooo… But I’ll take this aside. Link, for all his space magic stuff, well… now he can control things. Permanently, for a time. Just, let that sink in. How does he do it, and more importantly, how does it feel…? I mean, the guy’s a teacher who learned he had magic powers. He’s the most patient and kind person around here, aside from probably Nock, and now he has an extraordinary power. Can’t imagine how that feels, and along with the prior point, it seems like people just assume he’s fine and leave him be. I mean, reads a ton from what Heidi tells me, but still… Haven’t really seen him seek people out directly, except to gift them something. Mean, there was that time in the bar when he sat across from me before I went around talking to people about returning. Need to repay that favor; will go chat with him.

 

And then… the final thing… a really big thing too. The latest mission was named in his honor, and he received a great honor afterwards, not to mention he did exceptionally well too. Ice. The guy is a career soldier, the champion of all of XCOM. Expectations through the roof, stress must be up there too. I dropped by the shooting range when I had a free moment like a week ago, didn’t shoot cause he was there. Just going off, mumbling to himself all along… I mean, I don’t care that I’m worse than him – worse than everyone here shooting wise – maybe not Merlin, but still. 

Who is there for him? The best among us? He has to be hurting, has to has to. He’s going through the same damn war a-fucking-gain, losing even more people, and two of those people he was set up to train with heavily. Sealth and Mandy, two of our greats too, both with the fighting and the personality department. Hell, only person closer to them than him was, well… me, I guess. Heidi agreed with that, I mean, don’t want to toot my own horn, but, well, Sealth was my only friend for a while and Mandy, well… still feel for her every day it seems. 

These people I’ve lost… they’re still around for me. Not physically… I talk about them a lot after they’re lost, then carry a part that they taught me around. We all cope differently.   
And that’s the fucking thing isn’t it, how does Ice cope? And is he doing well right now? Cause fuck it, I don’t. At the start of this entire thing, he was, like, excited. Said hi to me a lot, even ruffled my hair every now and again heh. But now… aside from missions and killing people - he’s been slipping on that too, but whatever, stay with me log program – he’s distant from everyone. That can’t be healthy, everyone needs at least someone. At it doesn’t seem like he does, and believe me, I know. I’ve been around this ship multiple times, and outside of missions Ice has either been at the firing range or in his room. With no guests. No Cerberuses or Heidis or Firebrands or Jacks… no one to lean on. No one to talk to. 

I mean, maybe I could be one to reach out, you know? I felt for his two most recent big losses, yeah…? But… I’m just a supply officer. A support person. No matter how many tapes I watch, I could never begin to understand where this guy has come from. There’s so much to sift through… and so many holes in it too. He’s older than me too, more experienced. Someone who’s a soldier, and is older, may hope to stand a chance. Me? No… not so much…   
And yet… doesn’t feel right to just give up on this. Look, he needs someone. Maybe I could be that someone, who knows, right? Can only speculate for so long, and that doesn’t really get you anywhere. Makes me overthink things, and then what, I give up? I leave this guy out to dry? Man, it just isn’t right. 

Hm. I mean, Heidi is positive that maybe I’d be able to, but still… should try to be as confident as I can going in. Maybe I could ask Link about it too, especially since looking back, he’s one of if not the only person who could remember all of what Ice has been through. And he’s a soldier too. And older, and was a teacher… has to understand people well to be able to do that, and hey, would be patient enough to hear out my bullshit. 

Alright, it’s a plan then. Go seek out and talk to Link. Its right after this mission, so hopefully he hasn’t been sent out or anything recently. This’ll probably be as good a time as any. Here we go then… Bye log, I suppose.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, November 15, 2035.

Dammit.

Y'know, losin' an arm ain't the best thing that could happen to someone, but there's some things that just never occurred to me when the docs told me the had to cut the thing off. 

First, I haven't been able to do much in the way of cleanin', which is kinda the whole reason I'm on this tub. No one's askin' me for tactical advice, at any rate. Poor Richie has been runnin' his ass off tryin' to cover for me, an' I appreciate everythin' he n' GLaDOS are doin' for me. He looks more tried now than I have ever seen him. Feel bad for the guy, he's a good fella. Can't do much to make it up to him, either, not in this state. Told him he could run the still while I'm laid up, keep anythin' he makes. It's somethin', anyway.

But there's hope for me, maybe. More on that in a bit.

Second, the arm's still itchy as hell. Yeah, it ain't there no more, but it itches somethin' fierce. 'Phantom limb', the docs call it. 'Madness creator' is my name for it. Drives me right nuts. I keep reachin' for it, and it ain't there.

Third, just doin' basic stuff, like walkin' around, or goin' for a whizz, has become a hell of a chore. I feel all lopsided n' off balance. I guess I'll get used to it, but it's a damned nuisance.

I've been tryin' to keep this whole thing sorta quiet, but it ain't workin' too well. Richie tells me Cobra was askin' about me. That's mighty nice of her. We ain't talked much, but it was good to hear she cares about ol' Max. Word's spreadin' at any rate, much as I don't really want it to. I've always been a private kinda guy. Not blamin' Richie, of course. Word gets around on a ship, especially one like the Avenger. Secrets never last too long. Good thing, really. Never been much for secrets, me. 

Anyway, our guys got beat to hell on the latest mission. Spooky. Lots of "Primes". I wish I could have hung out on the bridge durin' the missions like I used to, but I kinda stick out now. Everybody lived, but it was a close thing, indeed. Those Primes are nasty critters.

So, hope. Shen came to see me, an' she was talkin' about maybe gettin' a replacement arm for me. Not some hunk of plastic, but an actual, robotic arm - full movement, dexterity, the works. Based on GLaDOS' arm, is what she said. Might take a few weeks, but she said she'd start workin' on it as soon as she had a chance.

Jeezus. First, I'm sympathizin' with her, an' now I'm turnin' into that metal contraption!

It's been a weird week.

Out.


	47. Ep 47 - Operation Crimson Giant

Ep 47-----Operation Crimson Giant----------------------------------------------------  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 25:

That looked like an absolute s***show down there. Both a Gatekeeper and a Sectopod, both of which activated after they were alerted by an Archon. Since there were about 10 or more enemies active at once, wounds were taken all round. However, thanks to Tygan's latest research, everyone had a new armour set, including Glados. She had the same sort of armour as the Gatekeeper! Link also had to Dominate a Celatid, which we used as a meatshield. But thankfully we got out with mainly minor wounds overall.

I heard from an anonymous source (*cough* Link *cough*) that I was nearly put on the mission, only to be replaced with Glados. That's more than mildly frustrating, but considering her performance I can't complain. I will complain, but I really shouldn't. I will however complain that we have recruited a new Skirmisher. They didn't even show their face! I don't trust them at all. Sorry bud, but you really gotta do better to prove you've left ADVENT for real.

Anyway, I'm going to try seek out Ducky and Max the Custodian during the downtime next mission. Both deserve a bit of praise. Anyway good luck strike one, looks like a Landed UFO. Lots of robots. 

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

December 2nd, 2035  
More than two weeks have passed since my last log, and I would like to apologize for not reporting sooner. My recorder has been experiencing issues with the internal mic, and I had to wait for Shen to repair it. As for what has happened these past seventeen days, well, we have had two missions, the first was to capture an Advent VIP for interrogation. A few days after that mission, my team finally finalized our research on this “Warden Armor,” which should bring a welcomed amount of protection against anything from an Archon’s plasma beam, to a rampaging Berserker’s fist. Once the plans for that were sent to Shen, I decided to unwind, and complete a few autopsies, the first being an Advent Shieldbearer, through which I have found ways to improve our SPARKS defense, and should allow us to develop new kinds of armor. The second was an autopsy on a Spectre, and from it, I have recreated their cloaking technology, which will allow whatever soldier is wielding this “Refraction Field” to hide themselves from view, if they have already been noticed, however, it is extremely unstable, meaning it breaks upon use. When all that was over and done with, the Commander ordered Shen and I to begin decrypting the data we managed to recover from the Codex brain we were studying before. The second mission had us destroy a Psionic transmitter in order to prevent Advent from being able to call in reinforcements on certain missions. Nothing else of note really happened after that, except for, of course, progress on my experiment. Subjects two and three are progressing nicely, with the formation of flesh and muscles. Subject four is progressing somewhat slower than the previous two, perhaps due to the fact that I have been continuously taking samples from it. Subject one however, has given me the strangest results out of the four, it looks like it’s has cloned a miniature faceless, except with bovine features, perhaps I should have a soldier dispose of this in the near future.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - December 2nd 2035 (Entry #43)

Finally, Shen found some time to fix my recording device. She was busy with all those things back in Engineering, including Glados' new armor. Which, I might add, looks rather fancy. He's turning into a little tank now. Or a little Sectopod. Whichever comparison you prefer.

Anyway ... missions had been going rather crazy lately. Wounded soldiers left and right. Thankfully, the Templars helped with their recovery time. The last one was quite berserk, without the assistance of any just-mentioned alien unit. Having a Golf Ball and a Sectopod within several yards of each other ... yeah, that's enough to cause a lot of problems. Thankfully, Ice dispatched the robot without much fuss. The Golf Ball posed more issues but it was handled promptly.

Shen also finished that psionic inhibitor for me and actually turned it into an implant. At least this way I know it won't come off. Unless someone actually surgically removes it, that is. And I'm not going to let that happen, not on my watch.

Oh ... we are about to assault a landed UFO. And we just picked up a new Skirmisher. A Lady Skirmisher. No, not Betos. Callsign Judge. Well, I hope she will judge her enemies harshly and without hesitation.

Alright. Enough of that. Menace, let's go. That UFO isn't going to sit there forever.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:6  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
November 28th, 2035th, 12:00pm  
Finally done with Raven, so I can actually record one of these things. Been over 2 weeks since I last recorded, so where to begin… Well guess I might as well start with Raven now that I’ve mentioned him. Reprogramming of Odin is complete, he can no longer do anything but basically be interrogated. No movement, no snark, both trigger words changed. Looks like their personalities might have started to fuse, so I had to double check with Nock, so that little annoyance has been cleared, even though it means that Raven won’t remember a few days because of that. Already compiled the report for Vahlen, so I’m completely free of that [Expletive].

I had a chat with Tygan back on the 14th I wanna say. Not much of a conversation, pretty much asking about Raven. Looks like he’s doing some experiments recreating bovine DNA using Faceless genetics, I left him a little note on his terminal. One of them is starting to look like a Faceless bovine minotaur thingy. Not sure if I should mention that to Bradford or just sneak it out of the Avenger and do something stupid with it, ‘cause if that thing starts acting like an actual faceless then Tygan is gonna have some real trouble in his hands. Granted it’s not very big…

Woke up this morning at the training center, apparently according to Richard I really partied hard late last night. Challenged him to a shooting match and got 99% accuracy, then proceeded to vomit and pass out. Dreamed of being on Vahlen’s operating table like I usually do when I pass out, ended up potentially scaring Jay and Eirilian when I bolted upright waking up. Apparently I really screwed up the gun I was using so I had to repair that.

Now that I’m done with Raven’s interrogation I can take this vacation that Bradford wants me to take. I’ll be starting back at being boots on the ground once the new year starts. I’d rather start earlier, as I’m starting to get rather neurotic about not ripping information from ADVENT.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log End.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 44

Well, one of the missions got taken care of… ones that I mentioned anyways last time. I was able to track down Link and have a chat with him! Found him just kinda randomly in the halls knitting away – and yes, knitting, had two needles, not the hooks for crocheting. Seems like him and Nock have teamed up to be around Ice. Well, sorta got that from the conversation anyways…

And dammit, at the end there, I did almost break down, ish… Did share a hug, so that was nice… Bit down about the thing though, he seemed dismissive about my asking how he was getting along. Well, me purposefully seeking him out for that purpose anyways… Damn. Probably likes having someone older to talk to with those sorts of things, guess I understand that. 

Well, I also have two new bits of information about the whole space magic mind control/reading stuff. Apparently it's not a passive sensing thing, the people have to make an effort to actually do so. It’s the solace thing that’ll make people close to them be a bit dulled in expressing/feeling things. Man, must’ve meant I could have really broken down there… Meh, or well. Back to this – also, with the whole mind control thing, Link really doesn’t seem to like it. Suspected as much yes. He’s business like in approaching it – it helps in the missions, so he complies and uses it. Doesn’t mean he likes it though. 

Thing is with him being dismissive… I mean… he didn’t explicitly say that he feels his job is looking after other people, assuring himself that he personally will get through things… Well, if he ever wants to talk, I’ll bet he would come to me if he wanted. Maybe I shouldn’t directly say that that is my intention if I were checking up on someone, unless they were my friend. Like, Heidi and Cerberus status, Link is nice and all, but we haven’t really talked that much. 

Same with Max I suppose. Did get a chance to chat a tiny bit – good news is that he ought to be receiving some sort of prosthetic arm! Bad news is that he seems to feel sorry for my helping him, that me being ultra-tired was bad… Look, I made it clear then and I’ll make it clear here. I wanted to help, and offered as such. He seemed fine with it, so I did so. I don’t care what I personally had to go through with it, I’ll see it through dammit! And hey, not like I go off on my own finishing it how I want to, no, asked him how he does it, and then tried to fit those expectations. So there! 

Tsh, geez… bit aggressive there, maybe. Or just putting my foot down. Huh… better watch that…

Hm, don’t really have a good transition from that for once. Haven’t really been watching out all that often… supply drop came in so I’ve been busy with that. Haven’t seen hide nor hair of Cerberus or Ice… Cerberus I’m fully willing to go up to sure, but Ice…? Still unsure… Link also told me to go for it. Thinks that keeping Ice socializing will help him see that he can do other things than shoot. Does make a whole lot of sense; seeing how my socializing over this time has let me realize that I’m not that bad at it, at least, to the point of just giving up and not doing it heh. 

Speaking of self-discovery… did finally go by Sealth’s room… naturally, had some alcohol. The label is a bit worn, but apparently it's freaking rum man. I’ve heard this stuff is heavy, so I’ll bet I would need to share it with someone, or like, a lot of people heh. Anyways, also found a footlocker. Had a note, actually for me… went along with the whole soldier thing he was on about sure, but also talked about another thing I had realized, mostly from him. Keep pushing, keep trying. Another thing was him talking about his history with Advent… that was… pretty damn heavy… not gonna lie. Look, he was under orders, ok? And hey, he realized he was on the wrong side and switched. All one can ask for I think given the circumstances. What’s the use in martyring yourself if no one is even going to know about it? 

Anyways though, there was another thing. A sword. An actual fucking sword. And, well… its mine. Sealth gave me some advice with it too, that its light and effective – good, don’t have to worry about that. Also have to take care of it… should ask Cerberus for tips then. And that fighting is like dancing… I mean, I don’t have a clue with dancing heh, but it does make sense in concept. I’ll find my style with it I guess… again, Cerberus should be able to help me with it, hopefully… 

Last thing from that is that, apparently, Sealth has something prepared for if we indeed get to a final battle ish state. So, there is something to look forward to… 

Keeping the note for sure, along with the sword. Guess the rum too heh… Can’t let it go to waste I guess. Hm, wonder if Max would like a taste of it? He is the connoisseur of alcohol around these parts heh. Geez, reminds me that he offered up his still for my own use in payment for me helping. Had to accept, though it’s not really my thing. Didn’t tell him the last part, hope he understands that I won’t be using it for the time being. Who knows, could be something fun to research. Right now though, learning how to sword fight and also get better at shooting will be my ulterior project, aside from working up the nerve to talk with Ice. 

We’ll see how that goes in time, at least he’s getting help from somewhere. Probably better than me heh, but again, we shall see. Can’t give up with this. Besides, maybe he’d be willing to tell me how he saw Sealth and Mandy… 

Anywhom, that kinda wraps things up I think. Oh, aside from getting a new Skirmisher. Oh wait, there was another thing! Thanksgiving rolled by! I mean, not a lot of people here celebrate it. Makes sense since it's just an American thing, but hey, I did so! Couldn’t really do anything though, no turkey around… and we were at the Templar HQ – some prior Americans there probably, but they got their whole space magic cult thingy going instead of old world traditions. 

Yeah, really, I couldn’t do much about it. Only big social thing that seems to have happened in the past few days was Sergei’s birthday – made sure to drop by and say Happy Birthday; didn’t stay though. Had work and stuff, hope he understands. 

Hm… what else…? Um… oh, Doctor Raven! Been hearing weird stuff about him, probably relating to that weird space magic thing that happened to him. Been in lock up for a while since, some covert op done by Sergei, and now apparently there are faceless everywhere because of it…? Like the shit…? I mean, look… dammit… Who knows whether he was deliberate with it. I mean, the investigators probably know. And we’ll know for sure if he gets executed for treason or some shit…

Damn it. If it turns out he was actually in on the whole thing, just fuck. Seemed nice when I talked to him, went above and beyond to save me from the space bugs. Can’t imagine that he would be so twisted… but then again, that’s what a spy should do, right? Gain people’s trust to make it look like he’s on their side. Should ask Firebrand about that, granted if I wanted to know more heh… Hm, gotta be straight up with it of course, this isn’t a “I’m worried about you” sorta thing anyways. 

And man, another thing about Firebrand – now that she’s back, we gotta go play some of those video games! I’ll ask her next time I see her! 

Hm, I think that about rounds everything up! Aside from Heidi being kinda annoyed Glados took her place… Come on Commander, send her out some time! And Darksky too! Nothing against the new sniper guy, but it can’t hurt, right? Her accuracy during missions is apparently really good! 

Anywhom, there we go. And hey, there’s the mission alarm! Time to go bag and tag!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
That was far, far too close of an encounter, I'm lucky to still be alive in fact. To put it into context, I was given a month or leave after an incident involving some of the new security personnel and a damaged Sectopod, how the managed to get it to blow up the officer's Quarters and damage the communications network I will never know but the other officer's have punished them by having them clean out the Chrysalid cages, a third of them are already food but they have already been replaced by more competent units. Now as to the reason for my near death? I decided to use my leave to investigate a lead on the elders home base on earth and managed to find it, only I couldn't receive the coordinates due to the fact that I triggers a Psionic gate to get there, and I ended up spending the month skulking in the shadows, avoiding the patrols of the elders elite, I will say that having seven sectopod primes in one location is massively overkill but some of them are being moved to other locations so that's a relief. It was the last few days of my leave when I managed to escape due to even more idiotic ADVENT leaving a gate unattended, I might have seen XCOM there but I was busy keeping to the shadows so I could return to the temple on time. And now that I arrived back on time, I need to keep my head low as the elders just reported that someone was detected in a location of extreme importance to them. If any XCOM units are listening to this, the only clue I can give you is somewhere underwater, and massive, I will try to get you some more intel but I must not bring any attention to myself.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 23-11-2035 (PART 1)

Here I sit, hunched, upon the throne,  
Because I steered a mind not of my own.  
A mind so simple, inscrutable and alien,  
Its thoughts were naught but food and defecation.  
So thanks to Celatid psionic linkage,  
I need to eat a lot more roughage.  
Until my bowels cease to be knotty  
I am a prisoner of the potty.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 23-11-2035 (PART 2)

Enough toilet humor, I have more to log about. 

Last mission was dicey and Ice took most of the heat. Havok, Cerberus and I will also be keeping him company in the infirmary for a few days, so my watch continues. Lars is well-practiced at maintaining a stoic, but friendly demeanor, but Nock and I know he’s still the most torn up about losing Mandy of all of us. It doesn’t take a psionic to tell when someone is trying to be strong to maintain group morale – I’ve seen kids in my class from broken homes who put on the same act to calm their younger siblings.

Richie, our Supply Officer, caught me the other day lurking on the other side of the wall from Ice. I don’t want to breathe down his throat; so if possible I tried to keep him out of sight but in range of Solace. Anyway, Richie’s had a tough time as well. Though I was not privy to the details, I know there had been some friction between him and Mandy some time ago and he was also pulling long work hours since our custodian, Maxwell, was injured in the attack on the Avenger. Despite being worn thin, he expressed concern about the same thing that’s been weighing on my mind – I still haven’t gotten over the distaste of dominating another sentient being. I don’t think I want to, because it would mean losing a part of my ethos. Granted, the Celatid last mission had the mental capacity of a sea slug, so it didn’t consciously object to being forced to spew its toxic feces in a different direction. I don’t feel too bad for it.

Richie asked who ‘looks out for the person that looks out for everyone’ and said I could talk to him in the future. It’s not something I’ve put much thought into so far, but I’m further from burnout than he was. He almost cried into my shoulder – surely I should not add more to his burden. For now, knitting is quite pleasant and takes my mind off weightier matters. Ice knows the scarf is for him since we’re stuck in the infirmary together now, so I’ve got to try to finish it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Operation Crimson Giant

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Search: Cerberus ——  
—— Accessing Log ——  
—— Error: No log life detected ——  
—— Searching for secondary inputs ——  
—— No inputs detected ——  
—— Cancelling Log search ——  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, December 2, 2035.

Well, I'm back at work. Sorta.

Shen says she's workin' on a replacement arm for me, but she's been too busy with other stuff. I don't begrudge her that - after seein' GLaDOS in her new, fancy armour, I figure I can wait a bit for an arm. The guys got new armour, too. Looks great, and should help keep 'em alive. Priorities, you know? Soldiers, mechanical and human, are the top dogs around here, as they should be. Ol' Max can wait.

So, priorities. First thing I did when I could reliably walk around without tipping over into things was head to the still. Bless Richie, but he just ain't got the knack for maintainin' a still. Looked pretty bad when I got to it. No worries, though. A short cleanup an' she was good to go. I'm buildin' up quite a collection of booze now, as the docs have told me I can't be drinkin' yet. Got bottles stored all over the place, an' I've been givin' a bunch out to 'a coalition of the willing' - people who are brave enough to drink the stuff. It's great stuff, and perfectly safe, but even I'll admit it packs a kick like an ornery mule.

After that, it was back to cleanin' the Avenger, since it's been kinda quiet around here lately. I have to say, Richie did a hell of a job. He's a determined, tough little bastard, I'll give him that. Smart, too. Really appreciate all his questions about how to do stuff, too. Lotsa people think bein' a janitor is pretty brainless, an', to be fair, it kinda is, but it's nice to see someone admittin' they don't know about somethin' and askin' for help. I've seen a lot of folks who think they know it all. On a ship like this, doin' the things our guys do, that attitude'll get you killed.

So I'm workin' again. Still tryin' to figure out how to do my old job with only one arm, but I'm gettin' there. I ain't as fast as I used to be, but given time, I think I'll be okay. It's just good to get outta my bunk. I think I was gettin' depressed in there.

Mission-wise, the latest one was to go blast some heavily guarded critter transmitter. Went well - couple o' hits, but nothin' too bad. The transmitter went kablooey, so that was okay. Lots o' bad guys got dead, too, which was even better. The guys are firin' on all cylinders lately. Heard GLaDOS got a promotion, too. Good for her. She's been doin' work, for sure.

Overall, things are lookin' up around here. Hope it stays that way.

Good to be back among the livin' again.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan  
Log #04 "Thirst Quenched"

I'm not exactly sure how to feel at the time of recording this: joy, excitement, remorse, guilt. The Commander has just selected me for my first official mission with X-COM, which fills me with joy, but at the expense of Visser's health, I'm excited that I'll finally get back out on the field, striking at the alien's heart once again…while other sharp shots like me are benched because of my rank. I'm not sure what they think of me at the moment, the new guy with a decade's more experience taking the spotlight that should be theirs.

Could The Commander have caught wind of the little competition Darksky and I had in the training center? And how I had beaten her in a close 3 to 2? Maybe he just wants me to see action?

I'm not entirely sure where The Commander's decision comes from, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was from the skill I've taken years to master.

"ALIEN ATTACK!" Read the front page cover of a newspaper, "DAVAO IN RUINS, QUICK RESPONSE TEAMS RENDERED USELESS!"

And within the year, the Advent Coalition was formed. Dearest mother died a few months after the declaration, papa missing since the invasion, and my kuya (older brother) and I found ourselves in foster care. I was 15 at the time.  
My kuya and I watched as the world gave in to Advent's fearful clutches, classmates' families migrate to the city centers. Within three years, the public school only had a handful of kids per class year. My kuya got involved with the bad kids, they called themselves "The Pitong Kapitan", thinking themselves to be like the guerrilla parties during the Japanese occupation. Before I knew it I was on the run again, this time with a pistol in hand and orange blood staining my T-shirt. When I went outside to see what the noise was, I saw him, my kuya and one of his friends, flee from a flaming building. It was a recently opened Advent-funded store, and The Pitong Kapitan would have none of that in Mindanao. I ran after my brother, hoping that maybe I could stop the madness and save him before he got into trouble.

But he was too far from the beginning, that's how he worked.

When I tailed them into an alleyway, I turned the corner to see his friend's body, limp, lifeless, and flesh torn apart by magnetic rounds. The trooper who had shot him aimed his rifle at my kuya…the last part of my family I had left. And I defended him as such, there was a rusted, old frying pan in a nearby trash can, with instinct and some initiative to carry me the rest of the way.

"NO!"

It was a perfect shot to the trooper's forehead, knocking it to the ground. It squirmed on the ground like a dying bug, struggling to regain itself.

But that inhumanity it showed would be its death sentence. I picked up the passed Kapitan's pistol and plugged a round into the trooper's head.

I joined the Pitong Kapitans with that bullet, and I've been fighting ever since.

That's a lot of experience for one man, but to my squadmates, I'm just the little fish in the big pond and now I'm hogging glory and vengeance we've all craved for. Here's to hoping I make a good impression, at least prove my worth here.

End log.


	48. Ep 48 - Operation Foolish Skies

Ep 48-----Operation Foolish Skies------------------------------------------------------  
Note - Heidi "Cobra" Hansen isn't my character

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 26:

Looked like a fun mission down there. Landed UFO and it was packed full of robots, primes and ambushes. Still, we made a new "friend" when Link mind controlled an MOCX Agent. He got shot at by his buddies, but didn't have to shoot back. He was also another Psionic, so the battle that must have been going on in their heads would have been something to see.

Back home it's been quiet. I left a note for Max the Custodian on my bin, I hope he gets it. Anyway I found Ducky off mission. I told her "You've got great aim, and I want to thank you for the support you've given over time. Also that new armour looks really good on you." Awkward I know, but hey, I've come to acknowledge my fellow soldiers more. She sort of brushed it off. Honestly she's a lot more of a badass soldier than I would have given her credit for. She's very serious.

Not long now, the end is coming. The Warlock is going down, and the top guys are heading out for it. Good Luck Menace 1-5, go kick down his door and show him what for! 

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Foolish Skies

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Col. Cerberus ——

*Begin log*

“Well, guess I’m back.... and better than before now. My good friend Richie managed to find me after being secluded for several days, and managed to talk me out of my clouded slump. And missions have been going for the better as well”  
*Sigh*  
“As for said mission, it involved a UFO raid for supplies. Everyone went in and dealt a huge blow, taking out everything almost effortlessly. Link even mind controlled on of the MOCX units, and used her against her allies, and then proceeded to bring her into custody for intel questioning afterwards. Only injury on that mission was our Templar from an Archon prime, but even then he managed to dodge it some, taking only a graze wound. And now, we got ourselves a nice, needed haul”  
*pause*  
“But yea, as I was saying earlier, Richie managed to find me and help me out. I’ll admit, I may have been a bit rude at first when he began to bother me about it, but then again, haven’t really talked about my past ever. Guess it was a good thing though, it seems to have helped clear my mind some, and put new light on things. Now, guess you can say I’m back to my crazy, normal self, well mostly...... I guess that chat may have helped in my sanity as well..... a bit. Who knows, never had friends for decades, I don’t really know about this stuff. But now, I gotta go and do Colonel Work, and let me tell you, that ain’t fun. Just extra stuff out of the field to worry about.”

*End log*

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Name: Maj. Robert ‘Link’ Stanley  
Date: 2 Dec 2035  
Subject: Post-mission Report to Commander Odd

‘It is with a heavy heart that I write to inform you of the death of the captured MOCX operative Erin Peterson following interrogation. Maj. Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan was witness to her breaking loose from my psionic control and attempting to strangle the nearby Supply Officer Richie Johnson. Johnson’s extraordinary physical resilience and advanced skill in Shaolin Kung Fu saved his life; and we were able to overcome the prisoner. 

Following the assault, Erin Peterson was summarily executed by Maj. Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan on the Skyranger landing deck at 10:20am EDT. Her remains have been buried at sea. The ceremony was witnessed by myself and Supply Officer Richie Johnson.

As per your instructions, at no point was the MOCX operative allowed to enter the Avenger. 

I have been informed by Supply Officer Richie Johnson that several items in our inventory were irreparably destroyed during his battle with Erin Peterson. They are as follows:

\- 1x training dummy, recycled woodchip  
\- 3x 24-hour Meals, Ready to Eat (MRE) packs, including solid fuel  
\- 1x cold weather emergency tent, high visibility orange  
\- 1x portable heater, including elirium power core  
\- 1x parachute, parabolic  
\- 1x homing beacon  
Owing to her unique skillset combining both psionic as well as Templar abilities, Erin Peterson’s unique Psi Amp device has been delivered to a discreet supply drop for our Templar allies to recover for further study.’

 

…..Commander, the above message is the official account of the capture and fate of the lone surviving MOCX operative from Operation Foolish Skies for dissemination, at your discretion, to counter any rumors that may arise concerning her survival and defection to the Templars. 

I also wouldn’t put too much faith in Richie Johnson’s hand-to-hand combat abilities.

\- Maj. Robert ‘Link’ Stanley

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - December 6th 2035 (Entry #44)

Not only did the Commander just waltz into a UFO and seize all the equipment from it (whatever the Sectopod hadn't destroyed by trampling around), but now he's also planning to attack the Bigmouth head on. Pretty ballsy, but hey, it has to be done. Sooner or later. Preferably before he becomes more of a nuisance than he already is.

I've been resting mostly since that last mission. I had done a rather comprehensive inspection of the Skyranger's systems before taking off to seize that UFO. So, after making sure the loading bay is clear of any remains from the UFO stuff, I thought I deserved a break. One that wouldn't require drinking, for a change. And, according to the local gremlin, I slept for 12 hours straight on that occasion. Bit concerning, since I never sleep that much. I wonder if this had anything to do with the injuries on that ... unsanctioned trip off the Avenger.

Anyway ... Will do a little medical check-up with Tygan when I return. For now, I have to load up Menace and drop them inside the Warlock's House. So ... time to motor.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
December 6th, 2035  
The latest mission was another UFO raid, ending in success and gaining us a few useful supplies. Since that mission, Shen and I have completed our decryption of the Codex brain to the best of our abilities, but we both share the belief that to fully understand what we have uncovered, we would need to have a soldier “skulljack” a Codex. Once that was completed, the Commander had my team and I begin another research project, the construction of an Elerium based canon, for our Grenadiers. Not too much of interest happened after that, except for one minor case of theft. Only yesterday, I saw that strange soldier Sergei creeping around the lower levels of the Avenger and entering the Shadow Chamber. However, when I went to investigate, there was no one to be found, and the hybrid was missing from it’s vat.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:7  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
December 6th, 2035 12:00am  
Sounds of tinkering can occasionally heard in the background  
Not sure how to start this log off, just figured that since a group is goin off to raid the Warlock’s base in about 10 hours, I’d better do one now. Got permission from Bradford to get off the Avenger to get some footage of the stronghold invasion, probably gonna chop that up and put it up on the Resistance NET. Which reminds me, got my broadcasting rights revoked since I haven’t used them. Guess it makes sense, haven’t used them in the 40 days since I got them. To think that going to help with Steel Fort would turn out to take all my free time away from me so I couldn’t get to an outpost to do one. Woulda been the best section on the radio to. Well guess being Bradford’s man for matters of subterfuge is probably a better use of my time anyways. Guess nowadays if I’m not being under Vahlens thumb it’ll be Bradford’s thumb. Shame Shen’s father isn’t around to complete the trifecta of the first invasion head of staff.

I should probably explain what this racket your hearing in the background of this recorder, since I know it can pick up quite a bit of stuff. I’m workin on a upper receiver for my old EXALT Battle Rifle. The old one’s dinged up since about a month before I got on the ship so Shen’s gave me permission to fabricate a beam upper receiver for it. It’s turned into quite the retooling, trying to keep as much of the old EXALT rifle in there, but the barrel, stock, and the magwell of the lower receiver need some adaptations for what I have in mind. Gonna be the first mag/beam hybrid weapon, XCOM hasn’t bothered with it since they have no need for such a thing but for deep cover agents like myself it doesn’t hurt since mag depots are practically like starbucks, makes resupplying in the field a breeze, but Beam weapons are better for things like assassination since it flies true and hits harder but the ammo can’t be replenished except for on the Avenger. I’m about 3/4ths of the way done with it, just gotta seat it all properly. Hardest part has been getting the shape of the upper receiver to flow into the lower receiver, and getting the new barrel to flow into both. It’s looking pretty good if I do say myself. The Mag barrel comes off to reveal the Beam rails, so can’t alternate my shots but at the same time integrating them into a single barrel at all while keeping it to a single button press is impressive. Probably going to take it to the shooting range once I’m done here to break it in, make sure it’s not gonna fail after a couple shots. Gotta admit Shen’s been awfully willing to let me fabricate parts for this, I’m starting to suspect she’s either interested in the final result or wants something in return. Who knows, I’m getting a Mag/Beam Exalt Battle Rifle, who cares what I have to do in return for such a beauty.

A clicking sound can be heard in the background.  
Huh, guess I was a lot closer to finished than I thought. I’m going to end this log here, go see Shen for a double check on the construction and hook up the wiring to make sure I haven’t made my own death here, then off to the Warlock’s stronghold to nab footage. I’ll be a little under armed with only my old Mag SMG, but I doubt I’ll get focused much with the group going to get the Warlock wrecking the place… That reminds me, one last thing, I met with that Sandata fellow just before the last op, turns out his father might still be alive. It’s just a case of MIA instead of KIA on the file, but if a corpse hasn’t been found there can always be hope. I wonder, with the little audio I got between him and Heidi, would I find anything on the Warlock’s mainframe? Guess I have more to find there than I thought.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log End.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Active User: Lily Shen  
Active Program: Log Book  
Last Used: February 28th, 2035  
Begin Log

Dear god, how long has it been since I’ve had a moment to just write my thoughts down?

Okay... it’s the 2nd of December, and I haven’t had a chance to rest since Gatecrasher. We’re always on edge, either for a UFO or for the Chosen initiating an assault. Is this what my father always felt? Fear of having his life taken at any moment? Well... I don’t have the chance to ask any more. At least he left me a flash drive of his goodbyes, and of the Spark blueprints... His last gift to me...

I have no doubt that this war has been hell on all of us, but I’ve been held up in Engineering for the past 9 months, and it’s taking a toll on me. At least ROV-R has been helping me stay sane. 

Crusader’s armor was dropped off in here, and I was tasked to fix the plasma burns. It was nothing serious, according to them. Considering that they rely on me to both fix the Sparks AND the armors, I’d be surprised if they have a contingency plan for that stuff. 

Anyways... digging up this grief is making me uncomfortable. I need to get outside.

END LOG

ROV-R’s Edit:  
Lily Shen, you’ve helped me more than anything I’ve done for you. You gave me a mind, and a body to comprehend this world. This disturbing, beautiful world. And for that, I can only thank you.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, December 6, 2035.

It's been kinda nice gettin' back to work. I still ain't quite as efficient as I used to be, so my usual cleanin' rounds are takin' about two hours longer than they used to, but that's all right. Now that I have been able to move around a bit, I realized I was gettin' real depressed sittin' in my bunk. Not that I had a choice - docs' orders an' all that, but... well, it's good to be on my (somewhat wobbly) feet again.

Most everybody's been real nice to me since I got back to my duties. I even got a note from Cobra, pinned to a trash bin. I guess she figured I'd see it, eventually. Had a good laugh over that - it ain't like my bunk's a big secret, an' I never even lock the door when I ain't in there. Still, I really appreciated her note. Interestin' lady, is Cobra. I remember noticin' her right off, back when this here war started heatin' up - you can't really miss that hair she's got. Tough as nails, too. I've always liked her, albeit from a distance. Anyway, she said some really nice stuff, encouragin', if you know what I mean. Claims she thinks I'm as tough as she and the other soldiers are. Well, I dunno about that. Those people have balls of steel. Even the women. ESPECIALLY the women. She seems to be pretty good friends with Richie, so a flagged him down between missions and asked him to give her my thanks, and to invite the both of 'em for drinks in the bar, if they ever get some down time. Richie ain't much of a drinker, but he said he's game. I'd like to get to know both of 'em better. Never seems to be enough time.

Missed most of the last mission, as I was talkin' to Shen about this 'droid arm she wants to bolt onto me. She's got a few designs ready, but she says it'll be a couple o' weeks yet before she's got one workin'. Good to see her again. She's still as nervous as a cat in a room full o' rockin' chairs, but she's nice, for an egghead. Most of 'em got their heads so far up their own asses they don't even notice that other people exist.

So the mission went pretty good, is what I gathered. The guys stormed a UFO and blasted it all to hell. Shen wasn't overly pleased with all the destruction, but I figure better some lost supplies than some lost soldiers, any day. Shen'll make do, I'm sure. She's a clever one.

Lots of executions, though. I still ain't made my peace with 'em. It ain't my call, I know, but I still think it ain't right. One day, we're gonna be judged by our actions durin' the war. Not by any god, or anythin'. I mean judged by the rest of humanity, assumin' we win an' all. Will people be cool with 'the ends justified the means'? History has taken a pretty harsh view of that. I dunno. Maybe it's different with critters an' their human pets. This is a weird war.

Firebrand's been keepin' to herself, mostly, recently. I keep wantin' to ask her what's been goin' on with her, but she seems real... distant. Like she's always thinkin' about somethin' that ain't too pleasant, if you get what I mean. I also wanna ask her about that weird purple glow I saw around her eyes, that day she came to see me after my arm went bye-bye. I still don't know if I just imagined it, if it was real, or if it was the drugs. Probably the drugs. Oh, an' I was disappointed to see that the Commander still has the Skyranger lookin' like shi.... crap. Jeezus, repaint the damn thing already!

Anyway, the guys are off to smack the smile off o' that Warlock bastard's ugly mug. Gonna be a hell of a mission, I think. Good luck, guys. I'll keep some cold beers ready for all of you for when you get back.

Maybe a can o' oil for GLaDOS, too.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 45

Well, only a week from the last one but man, lots of stuff has happened… Max is back and at em, which is nice to see! Granted minus an arm, still waiting on Shen to fix him up a new one. Seemed in better spirits too; apparently Heidi left a nice note for him. He offered to have drinks with us, and wanted me to extend his thanks to Heidi – definitely taking him up on that! She hasn’t been out on any missions of late, so we will have time sometime to make that happen; should be fun! Hopefully he’ll bring some of his home brew to try out. I’ll skimp on the drinking as per usual, but not like I won’t try them! Looking forward to whenever we can work it out!

I’ve seen a lot less of Firebrand of late, probably taking a well-deserved break heh. Means I wasn’t able to ask her about the video game playing, but I’ll get around to it once she’s ready. Certainly willing to wait! Have noticed that sometimes a bit of her hair will hover in place without coming down, kinda reminding me of Heidi’s… weird… guess no one is safe from space magic.

Speaking of which, met up with Link and Jay on the flight deck after the previous mission. Needed to decide what to do with the MOCX person that Link mind controlled. Took us all off guard, but officially I stood my ground and ninja-ed her into submission. Lost some survival-related supplies and a target in the progress – was gonna go out into the forest for a tiny bit. Try out shooting in a different environment. Her amp also got sent along to Geist I think, hope sh… I mean it serves them well. They’re into order and space magic there, so I think it will fit in just fine. 

During the thing though, I really hope that I didn’t disappoint Link… took some doing to break off being shocked over the whole thing… And I… well… sorta blew up at the MOCX woman… Just, all the bullshit she was saying… reminded me of school back in the cities. She kept going on about the Elder’s mercy and shit like that. She doesn’t know that they aren’t merciful, but what really got me was the fact she couldn’t see that the real unmerciful bit, least back then, was people like her. 

No matter how well I did in school, no matter how nice I tried to be to people, and in spite of my teachers congratulating me on my ‘progress’… didn’t stop the 24/7 watch I had to do… head on a swivel… There is a certain sort of terror, it’s a low one, more like dread, but even so… Claire hated that when I told her about it, said it was a travesty that I felt most threatened at a place where I should feel the less so… 

There was only one person who seemed to treat me differently, for a time anyways… tail end of Junior year into Senior year… smartest girl in the grade level… Actually needed help with some of her classes… well, just someone to study with I guess… kinda surprising, but, well… decided to help her out on occasion. Some of our study sessions went a bit… late… She’s the one who I mentioned in my goodbye Wombat message. Turned out to be one sick joke… 

Drove in the simple point at the time – I was worthless. Had no place in this society at all. That was my purpose there too, apparently. The Advent official that explained my situation laid it out – I gotta fit into to this glorious society to show the Elders that people could be saved. Maybe it was just to reaffirm his own beliefs… but yeah, got put into a foster family, and sent off to school. You’re pigeon-holed into a specific role. Not like I didn’t fit in knowledge and skill wise, but… could never get over that social bump. 

Guess that sort of thought of me being worthless got imprinted in me over time, get told as much for so long that you start asking yourself if you actually are that… practically everyone, well, everyone I thought of as important said as much… Dammit. Ignored my foster parents and teachers I suppose, well, more like put their advice on a lower level… so unfair…  
Well, it did make me want to leave even sooner. That made for some difficulties, but oh well. I’m here now. 

Back to now, Link actually had me pretend to be his… lover…? I guess…? Geez, tried to fall back on some of the things Claire joked about, but, well… least Jay thought I was dreadful at it heh. Hope that and my shouting didn’t throw off the whole damn thing… maybe could have… man… come on. That must be unfair to Link, right? Mean, he’s a teacher, knows people well. Trusted me… maybe. Probably let him and Jay down, made it a lot harder for them.   
I mean, what’s done is done, and we got a good outcome. Could have easily been the hard road though…

Did get to talk with Jay a bit more after that, so that was neat. He’s from the Philippines…? I think so anyways. Had a huge family, but was born into the whole Advent society. Thus, it split up when some turned to resisting the powers at be… damn… didn’t ask further why he has to wear the visor, but probably yet another story of pain. Didn’t want to bring it up when we were having fun heh. Its sad then that a few times he’s talked about not feeling he fits in with the whole squad, that he thinks people resent him for taking away their spaces… Told him that we all have our places, and that they constantly change. Hope that made some sorta difference… overall, really nice chat though!

Speaking of making a difference, I caught up with Cerberus in the bar yesterday. Man… well, had to pry and pry at him for why I haven’t seen him in forever. Watching the Wombat videos had a real effect on him, especially since he was in a similar position. Aliens destroy everything he knew, was forced into the wastes, had to become distrustful of everything, gradually go crazy… Had to talk that all through with him… Big thing was that he felt that he couldn’t hold friends. Seemed surprised that I said that he was still mine, and I bet that Wombat or Heidi could say the same. 

Really glad because it seems to have helped. It’ll be a process for sure, but he’s already come really far, and I know he will get better, even if he doesn’t think so himself. Claire was able to pull through all that shit, still doing so I reckon, but even so. Oh, and he did agree to give me some sword lessons, so that’ll be fun! So long as I don’t make too many unfortunate mistakes heh… Rather not lose an arm or something heh…

Speaking of friends, Christmas is coming up soon! That means… presents… and also a project by Central to set up a party space in the hanger. I bet Firebrand knows as much by now, hoping she’s okay with it. It’ll be a memorial sorta thing, but still, light. I know that Brandon immediately offered to provide the main course. Um, given the Reapers… I hope it doesn’t like burn through my stomach… And that’s the best case scenario here! Who knows what weird things can happen from eating space creature thingies?! Hell, even if one of those bugs munch on you, apparently you have to purge your entire body or else… well I don’t know what could happen, but Raven was concerned so that’s good enough for me. 

But yeah, the presents thing. I asked Claire if she could crochet a couple things for me with that in mind. Also a mug! So yeah, next supply drop should have some extra things than usual. Off the books obviously heh. Link also wants me to keep a secret stash of grain products in case he has to mind control a celatid again… don’t ask why… 

Just, well, celatids are flying brainless masses that attack by, well… there’s no really respectful way to say how they attack, but Link had to go to the restroom a lot after he did so last since whatever he mind controls leaves a small mental signature or whatever on him. Make of that as you will… 

Gotta do some more thinking on some of the presents though. I’ll get through it, no problem. Hoping that starting December 5 gives me enough time to get around to everyone I want to give something too. Can’t do everyone per say, we can only do so much. 

Speaking of which, last thing… haven’t been able to talk with Ice yet. Hopefully he was happy with how Jay performed in his place – less of a stress for not being out there.   
He is going out next mission though, because apparently we’re going up against the Baker himself. Guess the Commander wants to leave Flower Boy for last, a slow burn for Jayko I suppose. 

Man, good luck everyone… come back safe! I don’t want to have to see a body bag or something… Not that I probably will, but still… who knows what could happen. This is war after all.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan  
Log #05 "Membership Declined…and Accepted"

I need a break.

When X-COM made contact with the Neo-Katipunan earlier this year, I remained here in the Philippines with good reason. The Filipino people are known for their family and dedication, when something goes wrong, we work it out, somehow. The Pitong Kapitan never considered for a moment to be involved with X-COM. We'd attract too much attention if we contacted them, and we'd abandon our people if we joined them. But if we knew what X-COM was like, rest assured we'd avoid it like the plague.

And yet I'm here. If only the Warlock would've stop tracking me wherever I go maybe I could've avoided this. I miss looking with my own eyes, pulling the trigger with my own fingers and hands, letting my head sink into my arms as I relax on my hammock. I miss Marcos. Oh kuya, if only you were here, maybe you could guide me here in this new family. You were always the outgoing one.

I'm distracting myself, I finally got to see combat, and that's something to report. Taking orders from someone I haven't known and trusted for years is certainly a new experience, and it has its learning curve. The suit of armor The Commander assigned me was flimsy to say the least. Granted, I've been fighting in less than that for almost two decades, but I also fought from the shadows, striking where I couldn't be seen. And when The Commander gave order for me to take the rooftop of a mausoleum, without cover, I thought he was crazy. I survived, however, and the assets were recovered, that's what counts.

X-COM operates very differently to the Neo-Katipunan let alone the Pitong Kapitan, mostly in their fighting style and scale. Soldiers who carry energetic swords kept in gauntlets, ones who attack with the power of their mind, giant robotic infantry not dissimilar to alien tech that would take an army to destroy, and most unusual are soldiers (if you could call them that) that can seemingly vanish. And the Pitong Kapitan would never think of pulling off an op as big as the one here. Sure, we've disabled an UFO or two, but never dared salvage it. 

The people here are also…interesting to say the least. Over the past month I've learned a great deal about what the global resistance is like, and I'll say this, it's nothing close to the Neo-Katipunan. I helped participate in the defection of a captured soldier, and their methods were…unorthodox to say the least. Regardless, we purged the fear from her heart and showed her the truth of Advent…that's what matters.

The head psionic here, Stanley I believe is his name, is an interesting man. A former teacher, although he's not much of a planner, which showed in his interrogation methods. I'm not exactly sure what it is, probably some sort of space magic mish mash, but the voices stop when I'm around him, The Warlock silenced. Because of that I prefer to stay away from him. I look at my fear straight in the eye and reject it…to abuse his calming abilities would be running from my problems.

Their supply officer, Richie, is a friendly fellow, and would merge seamlessly with the Filipino family if he chose to do so. I've shared a lot with him, and it comes with good reason. I'm not surprised he's everyone's friend around here, he has a pleasant way about him. When he verbally attacked the prisoner, he regretted the action afterwards. We all have our ugly sides.

I should know.

End log.


	49. Ep 49 - Operation Dead Man's Corpse (Warlock Stronghold)

Ep 49-----Operation Dead Man’s Corpse (Warlock Stronghold)---------  
December 7th, 2035  
I’m afraid very little time has passed since our previous mission, so there is not much for me to report, however the last mission was another momentous one. Not only were our soldiers able to infiltrate the layer of, and kill another Chosen, specifically the Warlock, but they were able to skulljack a Codex. Shen and I were unsure exactly what would happen upon skulljacking a Codex, but I believe it is safe to assume neither of us expected the Elders to send an Avatar in retaliation. Luckily, our soldiers were able to kill it, and bring it’s corpse back for further study.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 26:

Another one bites the dust! Or, two actually. Early in the mission, Cerberus Skulljacked a Codex and caused an Avatar to be released. That's right, an Avatar. The Elder's main purpose here. It was apparently incomplete, but the squad absolutely dominated it regardless. After a bit more of a fight (And a Spectre Prime leeching life off of Havok) they reached the Warlock, and apart from calling some lackeys in he did nothing. Nothing at all. Talk about putting up a fight. When he died, he dropped his rifle. Here's hoping I get to use it at some point. Apparently it’s super good against Psionics, which is great. Can't wait to pummel them.

Back home, there was no time before a Haven came under assault. And guess what? With most of the squad tired, shaken, or injured, I get to go out! Woot woot! Also the commander somehow got Duke to actually wear some armour. I don't know how, and considering the guy's pecs are apparently made of steel, I wouldn't worry anyway. Lets roll Menace 1-5! 

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Dead Man's Corpse.

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Col. Cerberus ——

*Begin log*

“Holy [Expletive Deleted], we actually did it. We finally killed another on of the high and mighty chosen. Well, in this case, not so mighty. If anything, we more or less just knocked him off his high horse, hard. But not just that, way too much happened on this mission. I’m not entirely sure where to start”  
*Sigh*  
“Well, beginning may be a good start. Not a whole lot interesting happened to start. Typical forces, cleared them out and began moving on. But then here’s where it all really began. The commander gives me the order to skulljack the codex. I don’t know about you, but I have no idea how any of that fancy tech stuff works, but I went for it anyway. Nailed it, and with the help of Sergei over radio (since I don’t know what I’m doing), we got what we needed. Then, that’s when IT showed up. An Avatar. Apparently this is what the project of there’s was about. I’ll tell ya, it certainly looked frightening, and you could just feel it’s power. Even saw an elder ghost following it. Freaky. And it certainly wouldn’t stand still either, moved after every attack. Thankfully we got it before it did anything serious. In all that kerfuffle, we almost forgot we were raiding the Warlock’s stronghold.”  
*slight sigh*  
“Speaking of, that’s was what’s next. We managed to enter his lair, similar to the Assassins. Even the same pillar of life thing in the back. Safe to say, he wasn’t planning on going down easy, gave us a bit of a fight. Once we finally broke the pillar, he seemed to almost go frantic and enraged, something about no longer hearing them. I can only assume he means his “precious” Elders. Now, as much as I would like to kill all of them myself, I guess it’s only right everyone else has a chance. Kinda surprising the commander chose Ice though, but I won’t judge, as long as they still die. In his final breath, the Warlock ranted some sort of religious stuff, then froze up like a statue. You better believe everyone came home happy after that one, and now, only one remains. But for now, back to business”

*End log*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - December 7th 2035 (Entry #45)

It feels so good to not have to hear Bigmouth over the comms anymore. The team did really well. Not only that they've taken him out, but they also eliminated what seems to be a very powerful being. There's a lot of psionic energy left in its wake, even if it is a corpse. Even with the inhibitor, I can still feel it. Someone was saying that this new being might be connected directly to the Elders. They might be right. Sectoids, Priests, Golf Balls ... They don't even compare to this.

Anyway ... we only just got back and Central called in a new briefing already. Haven under attack. Well, it's a good thing I did that inspection of the Skyranger before leaving. Because there was very little time to do it at this point. We're going somewhere in the Arctic, will be receiving coordinates shortly.

Let's go, Menace. Suit up. This isn't over by a long shot.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:7  
No New Logs…  
========================================================================  
ADVENT Repository #4422  
Using Stealth Encrypter v3.22… New changes found.  
1 New Email Conversation  
Read?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
 _December 7th, 2035  
Hey Vahlen, expect a large data dump from the Warlock’s own mainframe soon. Not sure if there’s anything you’d like in particular but I’m leaving it on a server rack at the black market. I’ve already cleared it of other data so just take the whole rack.  
Sincerely,  
Sergei Lassmaine_

_December 7th, 2035  
I was wondering if you would take some since your working with XCOM now. But I must ask, how did you manage to move 500 Terabytes of data without them noticing?  
Sincerely,  
M. Vahlen_

_December 7th, 2035  
Secret ;)  
Sincerely,  
Sergei Lassmaine_

=========================================================================  
Sergei’s PC  
User: ********************  
Pass: ******************  
=========================================================================  
Files->Personal_Notes->Documents->”This_is_Mine_Now.RRtxt”  
Open?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
Not doing an audio log since we’re hurtling towards a resistance haven, but I wanted to get some things down on paper before I forget. Mostly about things I found while going over the Warlock data.

Why does ADVENT Video footage have about 60 Megabytes worth of padding on them? I’d expect Gigabytes since storage has progressed that far if they’re trying to stop people from stealing their stuff.  
Gif that one video of the Hunter’s cannon blowing up. I dunno why I was able to get into the Hunter’s database for that, who knows maybe someone on the Warlock’s staff was looking into it right before I got there explaining the ability to rip that.  
Use the hook I placed in the log server for ADVENT troops to steal some logs.  
Use the hook I placed in the Hunter’s database to steal some blueprints I saw on there if I get a chance.  
Check to see if I can get a listening post up in the Assassin’s old base since that’s been vacant for a while if possible. I can’t use the Hunter database hook if I’m going from the outside.  
Gif that footage of some of the Warlock’s soldier’s trying to play Monopoly for “Entertainment.”  
Look into the lead on Jay’s Dad. Also, talk to Jay about having the voice of the Warlock in his head. I wonder if that’s cleared up.  
Look into this bounty on my head. Why am I labeled “Alive” and not “Dead or Alive”?  
Talk to Cotton or Tygan about getting some Flame Viper meat to experiment with before Christmas.  
Get the ingredients together for the Apple Pie Spiced Rum. Can’t have a celebration without it.  
Get down to the shooting range to test out my baby.  
Find out where that Faceotaur, that I totally didn’t lose, went.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan  
Log #06 "Papa"

I was 14 at the time, living in the outskirts of Davao. I remember it as clear as day: it was the late afternoon, Marcos was cooking some pan sit (Filipino rice noodles with vegetables) for dinner, and I was working on some homework. My mother came rushing through the door, just returning from the local market. Her expression was wide-eyed, mouth open, panting heavily.

"Boys, we have to go," she gasped, "there's no time for questions, leave your belongings here and come, now."

Marcos and I hesitated, and mom grabbed us by the arms and ran us out of the house. We ran and we ran, leaving the car behind as well, and we kept running until our feet ached. We stopped at a small gas station, far from Davao, to rest our legs.

"Mom?" I asked, "Where are we going? Where is papa?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, papa will meet us there, but we have to hurry!"

It must've been a week on foot before we reached Mindanao (likely so we couldn't be tracked by the tire tracks from our car), mother buying food and water with the money she had on her. When we arrived we were accepted into a household immediately, the owner we later found out was a close friend of the family I'd never heard of. Granted, I really shouldn't be surprised, the big Filipino family is always willing to help those in need. But papa never came back.

To this day I don't know the whereabouts of papa, I haven't exactly had the time to find him.

Granted…I didn't even try.

A day passed, a week, months, years. By the time I'd joined the Pitong Kapitan, three years since the flight from Davao, I knew he was gone. At first I didn't think of him much, it usually got in the way of my education and later my duties to the Pitong Kapitan. But when Advent attacked Mindinao, when I held my dear goddaughter Josephina's limp, lifeless body in my arms, papa's passing helped fuel the fire that ignited in me.

It started with the closest Advent outpost, leveled before the sun set. Then the train junction, out of commission with months of repairs. I wouldn't stop until the threat was rid of our world and we could finally live in safety.

But it would never bring papa or Josephina back.

I was reckless, every escape was a close call, and I often went my own way rather than obey orders. Anything to kill just one more. The other Kapitan were starting to get concerned, we ran stealthy, hit-and-run guerrilla tactics: we weren't an army. My vengeance made me feel like one, and I tried to singlehandedly take on the biggest operation any member of the Pitong Kapitan has ever undertaken: destroying the MEC manufacturing plant. Needless to say, with a full frontal attack, things didn't go so well. If the other Kapitan had not swooped in to save me, I surely would've died that day. The rest of us almost did…and to this day they haven't forgiven me for it. Marcos and I still keep in touch, but even he remembers the day the Pitong Kapitan almost died.  
And now I sit here, in my hammock, wondering, praying if Papa is still alive and my vengeance for him was for nought. Before our last mission, Sergei (whose role on the ship I still don't know), found a restricted file in X-COM's database referring to a "Mendoza Kamatayan". He was apparently stationed at a listening post outside of Davao, working as a computer manager. His file says he's MIA as of the first day of the invasion…maybe that's why mom never told us where he really was. But I lay in my hammock wondering, "could he still be alive? After all these years? And without contacting us?" Regardless I'm praying for him.

Whether his soul in Heaven or man on Earth.

End log.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 46

Baker Boy is no more!!! Didn’t put up a fight at all and seemed to have some pretty pathetic things guarding himself too, aside from those weird Spectre things… seem to either run on the space magic stuff that got Doctor Raven or something completely different… can’t remember who got hit with the stuff, but Calhoun for sure… that was freaky. Thing went up to her and like made a version of her, and she like passed out or something. Hope she’s doing alright from that… I know she’s all badass soldier lady, even more so than Heidi, but there has to be something.

Speaking of which, heard that Ice got put on the shaken list… dammit… Just that one mission that tipped it over…? Dunno, but at least he’s getting time to straighten things out, no threat of having to go out on missions. Great chance to get to talk to him, maybe I can manage it. Dunno. This next supply drop is gonna be my biggest yet, so have to prepare for that. 

Speaking of which, Claire got back to me on her progress. Actually was able to source some glaze, so the mug I’m having her make will be a lot better! Did let slip that I had Gerald here heh… that’s the teddy bear, remembered my name for him. Really glad that no one comes down here to talk with me, that’ll take some explaining ha…. Claire seemed interested in him too, probably wanted to see what else she could potentially crochet. Could be a fun thing to get into, so long as I could have a steady supply.

Ah well, I have sword stuff to learn some time. One thing at a time man, don’t want to overload stuff. Main priorities have to be talking with Ice, talking with Link (apologizing more like), arrange sword times with Cerberus, arranging bar visit between Heidi and Max, arrange training time with Heidi, arrange a game playing session with Firebrand (Hopefully), getting more gifts for people and… well… okay fine, writing a letter. To whom…? 

Dammit, it isn’t really sitting right with me. And hell, she’s off the ship now. Erin, the MOCX person, turned. We showed her what the Elders were really doing, Jay contributed something, and I showed her things about Mandy. Link put on the Forge fight… turned away at Mandy dying… did mutter at the end of her last video (one where she was hopeless) something relating to how I felt about her… 

Anyways, Erin is off to becoming a Templar and man, the things I said to her… she deserves an apology, a good one too. Maybe even some sort of gift, not sure what though. Don’t know where the Templar HQ is anyways, nor where she could potentially go. Could ask Crusader if he’d know. Anyways yeah, should write her an apology letter, and get her something. Christmas is coming heh…

Kinda early to be writing a log, just wanted to get that stuff out there I guess. Oh, great… mission alarm… and one for a Haven getting hit too. Let’s grab the bags and the clipboard; and the soldiers their shooty shooty or bang bang or space magic stuff (whatever sounds that makes). Let’s go save some folks directly people, we got this!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, December 7, 2035.

Well, crap.

There I was, gettin' all settled in at the bar to meet up with Richie and Cobra, an' maybe even Firebrand, for a couple a' drinks, an' boom, Bradford's on the blower, callin' out Cobra an' Firebrand for a mission. Things are kinda heatin' up around here - missions are comin' fast an' furious. Crazy. It's puttin' a strain on everyone, especially the Commander. He's talkin' to himself again. I guess he always did, sorta, but it's kinda all the time now. He's always been a bit odd, that guy, but now... I dunno. He still commands well enough, I'll give him that much. He's never really lead our guys astray... well, not too much, at any rate.

Hmm... kinda gettin' ahead of myself. Last mission had the objective of killin' that loudmouthed SOB Warlock. After all his blather, after what seemed like hours of him trash-talkin' the Commander, Bradford, our guys... he went out like a little bi... well, let's just say he didn't put up much of a fight. Our guys had to slog through a bunch o' critters to get to him, but once the Warlock showed up, that was all she wrote. GLaDOS, particularly, pasted that bastard good. Scratch one loudmouth. Good riddance. Just the Hunter left now. He must be peein' in his pants, just a little. I'd like to think so, anyway.

I was lookin' forward to seein' Firebrand again, an' gettin' to know Cobra better, but that'll have to wait. Seems Advent is kinda pissed their resident zealot loony is pushin' up the daisies, and they're slammin' one of our outposts. Cobra, as I mentioned, is goin' out to protect our guys down there. I guess I'll just have to wait until she gets back for them drinks.

This mission MUST be serious - Duke ain't goin' out buck naked this time. Must be 'cause we're in the goddam Arctic.

Oh, well. There's always some cleanin' to do. Probably a bit of a mess up on the bridge, I think. I'll just mosey on up there, see what I can see. Keep an eye on things.

Out.


	50. Ep 50 - Operation Brooding Hymn

Ep 50-----Operation Brooding Hymn--------------------------------------------------  
Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan  
Log #07 "Too Much of a Good Thing…"

The latest mission was…somewhat nostalgic.

Unlike last time, I took command of the squad, which lead to some interesting tactics. Our squad may not have the greatest experience or punch, but that only forced us to tag-team down enemies. We depended on each other to survive, rather than everyone doing their own thing like last time. Gunning down aliens from the water tower with Lola at my back, infantry lighting up the AO on the ground, one of us near death only to escape at the last second, saving all civilians and most of the combatants. Reminds me of my days with the Pitong Kapitan, only with plasma guns and giant aliens.

On the flight back, things were surprisingly quiet. I took notice that our psionic operative, Steven Nock, has the same visor I do. Although after asking, he told me it was a different model. The others must've taken my comment the wrong way, as not five hours after our return from combat, the rumors had spread that I apparently had high "compatibility" with Steven. I hadn't met the man before this mission, and we'll likely never go on another operation given how close people say we are to winning the war, but regardless The Commander set us up for a beginner's teammate bonding program.

I never thought I'd get a designated teammate, and already people are talking over my shoulder saying that we're a "cute couple"…bleh. I've never had the time for romance, only the brotherhood of my fellow Kapitan and thirst to rid fear from the world. Regardless, with all the rumors, I wonder how well Darksky and I would work together. Our work in the Training Center some time ago showed we had potential…and I do find her spunky attitude somewhat attractive. Reminds me of myself when I first joined the Pitong Kapitan, myself in her position as a hotshot and my kuya, Marcos, in mine as a deadshot.  
Just for the record, we stopped by the infamous Black Market for supplies, and I decided to pick up some gifts for the upcoming Christmas season. I won't reveal who they're for, but I think I've acquired some…interesting presents.

But these things are of less importance.

The Chosen Warlock has been dead for over 24 hours, yet I still hear his voice. It's almost like nothing's changed, even though he's been slain in combat, he will never leave. And with the reemerging memories of Papa, it's getting harder and harder to shut out the voices. I'm going out again, since Ice is still recovering, and I fear that I won't be able to keep it together.

I just hope I don't let the squad down.

Speaking of my condition, the only person I spoke to about it before I spilled to Heidi was The Commander himself. There have been times he's passed me in the hall, looking at me with intent, knowing what lies inside me. And yet, he's never ordered me to the infirmary to have it artificially removed. I know I expressed my opinion towards such exercises, but I didn't think he'd take them to heart.

Plenty of surprises lately…but then again, I can't think of a time on the Avenger without them.

End log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Operation Brooding Hymn

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Col. Cerberus ——

*Begin log* 

“Guess the Hunter wasn't happy about losing another one of his so called “Relatives” cause apparently it didn’t take long for him to find out, and launch a strike on a resistance camp as some sort of revenge. And the forces he brought were not simple either. Must have started getting under his skin.”  
*short chuckle*  
“As if that’s possible. But yea, haven strike. We came in as fast as possible and went in to aid the resistance members as usual. Find them, rescue them, repeat. Of course, as I said, this one wasn’t as much of a cake walk. For starters, the Hunter was there, of course. He tried tracking shots on us as usual. Along with him, there were also a bunch Primes there as well. Those things, I tell ya, very agile. There not a cakewalk in some terms. But, we managed, as usual. Saved the camp, and sent the Hunter running off as usual.  
*sigh*  
“Sadly, that’s about the most fun these days now though. Being Colonel also came with other sorts of work, and it’s been having me preoccupied. Dealing with things like soldier analysis’s, tank testing, etc. A bunch of fancy mumble jumble that is way less fun than my usual routines. Havent really been in touch with any of my usual confidantes, excluding a hallway hello every now and then. Hopefully we End this war soon. It’s gone on for too long.”

*End log*

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 27:

Well, some things never change. My first mission back and what do we get? A whole lot of those Primes that like to react... unpredictably to being shot. Then, poor Merlin gets swarmed by Archons. That guy is an absolute tank, well done on his part. Probably owe him some drinks, when he's allowed out the medbay. Still, the Haven was saved pretty well, they only lost 2 out of 17, so that's good. We intervened just in time.

Back home things are good. Its closing on Christmas so I've got a few people some presents. Cerberus needs cheering up, so I got him one. Me and Richie get on well, so I made him one. And I got Link something on our latest visit to the Black Market. No spoilers! Even though I'm the only one that reads this. Whatever.

Still arranging to go out to drink with Max and Richie. Unsurprisingly, with my schedule being... chaotic and the other two's being less so, we can't really arrange something. Oh well, we'll get it better.

Sounds like another mission, countering ADVENT Augmenting their rounds even more. And guess what? I get the Warlock's Rifle! That thing looks amazing, I can't wait to use it! Lets go kick some ass down there Menace 1-5! 

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - December 15th 2035 (Entry #46)

Merlin, you lucky dude. Go and play the lottery now, because that was probably the luckiest escape I've ever seen. Jeeze ... I mean ... It's not going to get any closer than that.

Anyway, saved most of that haven so I am happy about that. I am sure Central and the Commander are too. There was some luck involved, plus the Resistance soldiers hitting their targets left and right. All it matters though is that those civilians are now safe.

Research advancing well. Plasma weapons ... So good. We got a new Templar on board. The Commander seemed very ecstatic about this ... Wolfson. Something having happy trigger gauntlet in close-range situations. I mean, that can really be helpful. Especially with those melee enemies, Lost, Chryssie's, Vipers ... Can't wait to see him in action. Welcome on board, Wolfson!

Richie invited me to a little gaming session a while back. After I was done with the Skyranger maintenance and stopped at the bar for a drink or two (or three) with the Custodian, I took Richie up on that offer. I am a pretty avid gamer, good reactions ... Guess being a pilot does help with that. I thought that we should take it easy from the beginning, since he is a bit of a novice. So we tried out a new game ... New Detroit: Remain Human. I must say it's ... quite entertaining. Alien government scenario, a bunch of people trying to stay human with all the alien influence around them. Attempting to find a way to fight back, to force the aliens to leave. Looking forward to play some more of it next time.

Next time probably being after this next mission ... ADVENT General needs neutralized. Both Skirmishers coming, apparently. Nice. Let's get him, ladies. And gentlemen, of course.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:7  
No New Logs…  
=========================================================================  
Sergei’s PC  
User: ******************  
Pass: ****************  
=========================================================================  
Files->Personal_Notes->Documents->”Family_Matters_Log.RRtxt”  
Open?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
I can’t bring myself to do a log today. Not after what I found on that server I mentioned last time. I’m going to see if I can rope Jay into coming along with me to retrieve his father’s body soon. It’s being stored at a first invasion morgue inside Mount Mambajao, on the island of Camiguin. We both got loved ones to bury inside of that morgue.

The facility looks to be minimum Security, so I won’t have to call in more than one or two favors for this. Looks like it’s one of three morgues that the aliens have forgotten about once ADVENT got started up. Whoever’s in charge of them has been nice enough to at least give the bodies an updated cryo-coffin, so the bodies have been preserved well enough that we should be able to recognize the bodies. Thankfully we’ll be able to go up a river to about a mile away from the facility, so we won’t have to disturb the other bodies by going loud. I’ve reached out to the Resistance NET, only got about 6 other bodies that have living relatives that would want their bodies to be buried, so I’ll only need 1 truck to move all of it offsite.

Decided to look into other people’s logs for once. Apparently nobody has read the plaque outside my door, it says “Resistance Radio Operator Sergei Lassmaine”. Granted I’m up in the command deck with Bradford and other officers, and haven’t been around permanently on the ship long enough, but I’d think they’d at least find out my title by now.

Got a general location of where that Faceotaur could be, and only 3 Resistance Havens in that general vicinity. Put a request through that if it shows up they give it a chance to surrender. Hopefully it doesn’t kill anyone if it goes back to being a generic minion.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! I was too careless and now the Hunter suspects an infiltrator in his forces and knowing him, he's going to watch all of us officers closely and the ones who act the most suspicious are going to get shot in the head after a rigorous interrogation, and considering all the hunter needs is a competent enough Psionic in order to gain all the knowledge that he has, well I will end up dead in quick succession at best, 'reminded' of my loyalty at worst, what's even worse is that I know the location of all the major resistance factions and my capture will lead to them having to fight for all they have, I need to get word out to the Skirmishers to prepare for an attack if I don't report in at the Liaison meeting and to alert the other factions that they might need to move in a hurry. However I can't alert them now as the hunter has those he trusts keeping a very careful eye on all officers including me, so it's going to take some time to sneak out the message, in the meantime I'm going to prepare for when XCOM decides to attack, a few well placed discharge Packs would disable the communications relay thus preventing any reinforcements from striking XCOM from behind, and if I have any packs left I might place some on that weak support pillar that I showed those Covert XCOM operatives, but that's for when the eyes are off me and on others. I hope I don't mess this up for the Skirmishers, they've been understanding of me for all this time, and being the cause of their fall would destroy me. I better report to my post.  
Vyrakia out.  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

December 15th, 2035  
Though today’s mission to save a resistance haven appeared to have been doomed, due to the massive amounts of advanced Alien units, our troops were still able to pull through, and with only two civilian casualties. Luckily for my team and I, the Commander finished making contact with the major African resistance havens, meaning we get access to their scientists’ data, which comes as a great help to our research. Just a day after that, we managed to finish our research on Elerium based cannons, which should help our Grenadiers and SPARKS in the field. When that was done, I decided to complete the Archon autopsy in my free time, in order to allow us to move on to more important research; though I was able to write up plans for several different kinds of weapons based around the technology used in their “spears.” From there, we began to study the weapons gathered from the Chosen Warlock, hopefully we can how they work soon, only because I’ve heard the Commander mention wanting to assault the Hunter’s stronghold. Progress on the samples has been going quite well, with something tangible having grown in the vats. However, unlike with the Faceless hybrid, the remaining samples have not yet formed into a creature, rather, they have began to multiply. Despite this failure to successfully clone a cow, I believe by the twenty-fifth, I should have enough meat to create my own burgers for the supposed Christmas party.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, December 15, 2035.

Holy crap this has been a hectic week.

Started off great. Had a bunch o' drinks with Firebrand (in "moderation", docs, in "moderation"), an' she seems to be back to her old self, if she ever wasn't... if you know what I mean. She ain't said anythin' about her time away from the Skyranger, an' I wasn't about to ask - it's tough enough keepin' stuff personal on this tub, where everyone knows when you've gone to take a crap, it seems. Good to see her again. I can't remember enjoyin' myself as much as I did that evenin' with her. 

After we were done, Firebrand said she was off to see Richie. Said they was gonna play some computer games. Even asked ol' Max if I wanted to come along. No, thank you. Not that I have anythin' against computer games - they seem all right as entertainment, I suppose - but at my age? With only one arm?

Ain't gonna happen.

Thought about goin' anyway, just to watch 'em play, but who the hell sits around just WATCHIN' other people playin' computer games? You gotta have a screw loose.

Mission wise, we've done good lately. The retaliation gig went really well, despite a bunch o' Advent Primes showin' up. They really wanted our guys, after we tore the Warlock a new one, but they just couldn't lay a glove on our guys, except on Merlin, who took a bunch o' Archon shovels to the head. Tough bastard. Cobra even tagged a Muton Prime, which sounded pretty damn sweet. Damn good fightin', and a ton o' civvies got saved. Seein' 'em pile off of the Skyranger was a hell of a sight, and a welcome one.

So, Shen calls me in to Engineerin'. I figure she's got somethin' for me - maybe the new arm she's been talkin' about. No joy on that, but she wanted me to help her with weapons testin', like I did before. I thought she was goin' soft in the head. Did she forget that I am now short an arm? How the hell was I supposed to carry or fire one o' her new gizmos? Oh, she had it all figured out. She had this weird brace/harness thing she made - looks like she built it outta scrap metal lyin' around the place. Looked like crap, but, after some strugglin', she got it on me. Then she fitted a goddam cannon onto the thing. Said it was based on Elerium. It coulda been based on blue cheese - it scared the crap outta me. No worries, she said. Off to the firin' range we went. She told me, "Just squeeze the trigger a bit. Don't tense up."

Yeah, right. You coulda made diamonds in my ass, I was so tensed up.

Still, squeeze I did. Not bad, actually. There's a kick to the thing, but not nearly as bad as I figured. Shen seemed pretty pleased with herself. Later, she brought a long rifle, somethin' she called a plasma lance. Same deal - squeeze, bit more of a kick, target blasted to hell. 

I can't even say how good it felt to be helpin' Shen again. Like wakin' up from a dream. Dammit, it's good to feel like I'm contributin' again.

Anyway, Cobra an' the guys are off again to paste some damn thing. I didn't even hear what the target was this time. Go get 'em, Firebrand, an bring 'em back, safe, an' smellin' of victory.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

 

Lucas Melvin  
23 hours ago  
Dr. Alva Raven  
Log ????  
Date: December 15th 2035

I find myself having less and less time to log, as research has been driven up the wall. With the defeat of the Warlock at our hands I had the esteemed opportunity to research the Warlock's Disruptor Rifle. It truly is a marvel of engineering, much like the Assassin's shotgun and sword, the names of which I forget. After being greenlit to work again on the first, I...feel lesser.  
Far lesser than I once was, after Sergei tinkered with me...if I can even call it that...I feel that a part of me has been locked away, put in a prison. I feel my conviction...drop from my arms and my love for my work ripped from my skull. What he did to me did not work as intended. I type this log and keep it under lock and key. That man is not to be trusted. His methods, I abhor them, his people he insists he knows, annoys me...blast...not again. Another headache...suppose I should know my place...I shouldn't say such things...a tingling sensation? What an odd feeling of pain and... pleasure...if I can even call it that. Goodnight. Good luck Strike Team...on your op. Blast...it's hurting further.   
Dr. Alva Raven. Signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 46

[ERROR: NO TEXT FOUND]

[Accessing Extraneous Files]

[Audio File Detected]

[Playing: ‘December 8: Space Magic…’]

There is a creak of a bunk and a shifting of weight, along with a rustling of covers. Richie exhales. 

“Maaaan… okay… its…, what? December 8…? Yeah, the 8th. I think that we’re about to be lifting off again soon, should be fine in the bunk even if that happens. I’m… pretty wiped to be honest. Its been a hell of a past like, at least couple of hours… Space magic man…”

Richie sighs. 

“I went off to the black market to get some things for Brigitte for Christmas – she’s been hankering for some sorta mechanical stuff; I looked at the list of things that she wants for this present project and picked the stuff up, mainly because she’s burned through a lot of things to exchange for them heh. And besides, other things were pretty rare, and I know a lot of people there pretty well. Richie Johnson, master of contacts… never thought that would happen.” 

He chuckles and clears his throat.

“Ok, so I come back with a big bag of all those things, and… Link was there, just sleeping in a chair. Was kinda direct, wanted a private talk with me. Geez, caught me by surprise – no one comes down here – and yet there he was. At first I thought it was to chew me out for being lame with the whole interrogation thing. But no, no… definitely wasn’t that… man… where… where do I start…?” 

He exhales and shifts his weight.

“So, he tells me that he wants to help me get over things… make some sort of mental tool…? Dunno if that ever came to fruition, but what I can say is that he got into my head with his mind powers. I closed my eyes and he made like rooms and such. I guess it was like dreaming, but he was there, and things that I thought of would appear – well, I could will things to appear or some shit. So, maybe it was his whole mind control thing and he was allowing me to make these things…? 

Oh well. Point is, well… we went back in time first off. High School. Senior Year. When Rosa and Clyde finally revealed that the past couple of years was a big ole joke. Got to see my prior self all confused at them kissing in the hallway and shit… oh but before, got to see Mrs. Branch! Man… loved that class so much… 

Anyways, Link wanted me to imagine how she must have been feeling. That was, interesting. Because I know that openly she was all Advent history, but she’d talk with me about it all the time after class with no one around. Link seemed to appreciate the sort of perspective that I thought up for her, so that was nice…” 

He sighs.

“Then, went through the incident… Rosa was with Clyde, popular kid number 1, and well… everything with Rosa was a lie. There she was, making out with Clyde, they saw me, two of his goons shoved me into a locker, guard did jack shit, and… yeah… one horribly confused Richie from that…”

He snorts.

“Probably had some sort of effect on me approaching girls some time after… geez…”

His tone of voice lightens.

“Well, interesting bit after that is that Link had me replay it, ‘cept I was myself then heh… That was actually pretty fun. Did my best with imagining Clyde’s responses and whatnot. Because really with people like that, if you make them uncomfortable or lose confidence, their whole group falls apart. So that’s what I did.” 

He chuckles.

“Link did remind me of one thing though… Rosa… Tsh. Decided to just write it off, I could tell that she wasn’t fully on board with it if Clyde wasn’t. Just let it go man, maybe she liked me but doesn’t matter. Still did what she did, and I’d rather not stick around a person who’s liable to do so.” 

His voice trails off. 

“Well, anyways, Link asking me about that stuff did bring up, well, Mandy… And, well, Link had something for that too, somehow.”

He sighs. 

“He, well, had me live through her after I ran off in the bar that one time. Run through that, then the next day after learning that I was gone… Like, apparently some of her was exhibited by me just because of the space magic, and I tried my best to encapsulate her responses based on what she said to me and what she said in that audio log she made right after the incident.”

He exhales and shifts his weight.

“Sorta see it now… she did feel for me, did care… maybe not as much as me at the time, but given more. Probably would’ve gotten somewhere past being friends.”

“No use speculating at this point. We had some good moments together, and I won’t be forgetting her… But again, she’s gone now. Bes thing is to remember her fondly, take what lessons I can from her, and move forward.” 

He goes silent for a bit. He sighs.

“Yeah… well, anyways, it's been a bit of a cluttered day bringing up stuff from the Black Market – some supplies and some gear to log before the Armory gets it. And I have to call Claire again – apparently she’s found some glazes but doesn’t know what to do with em… hm… maybe… just maybe… hopefully she’d have enough time!” 

He chuckles. 

“Anywhom, last thing – the Psych Ward just sent me a message other day, they wanna do an evaluation of me… dunno who ordered that, could’ve been Chief or Central… probably just came across my message for Mandy… well… gotta attend it, even though I’m certainly feeling a lot better… well, appointment is soon, so I should probably start heading down there.” 

He exhales.

“We’ll see… that should be it for now – Mind-Opened Supply Officer Richard Johnson, signing off.” 

[Recording Ends]


	51. Ep 51 - Operation Hell Face

Ep 51-----Operation Hell Face------------------------------------------------------------  
Log 1: Jenny “Cadna” Chambers  
15/12/2035  
\--- Post-Mission  
Ever since I replaced Xein as the Skirmisher Liaison for XCOM, I’ve been aching for action, and today, I got it. Our mission was to retrieve an ADVENT General, which I’ve done before - mostly for the purpose of interrogation and then liberating them from ADVENT’s puppet strings. What should’ve been an easy op was complicated by swarms of Lost, horrid, zombie-like creatures. I’ve seen them up close before, and shot at them too, but today, they were rabid. An entire swarm descended upon us. I did my best to thin the herd, and my new allies aided me in that, even their MEC (Which I did not initially trust, and still don’t). However, despite our best efforts, our mission met with failure - and we even lost a man. Though he was only a member of the Resistance that met with us on the ground, I still mourn his loss.

We simply couldn’t force our way through both the ranks of the Lost, and the ADVENT Slaves guarding the General. Among their number was a duo of Magma Vipers - the worst of the worst the aliens cooked up in their labs. If that wasn’t bad enough, what seemed like endless numbers of “Venators” descended upon us. I did my best to take them out, though I wasn’t quick enough to keep them from doing major damage to my allies. Whatever those creatures were, they looked like they were made entirely from Psionic power. One of them managed to strike me with a blast in revenge for it’s murder at my hands (If destroying such an abomination could be classed as murder…), but I held strong. We found the General, but that’s when things got out of hand. ADVENT had deployed their newest monstrosity, somehow even worse than the Magma Vipers that had assailed us only moments before. It was a genetically modified Berserker, which the Commander hastily named “The Biozerker”. It charged straight towards Cobra, and I loosed a volley of blasts into its hide - only for said hide to harden, and then regenerate. Fortunately enough it seems my attacks, and those of my new comrades were enough to stall it temporarily, just enough to keep it from turning Cobra into mincemeat.

With the General making his getaway, we made ours in turn. The Commander called in an evac zone, and whilst the Biozerker tried to keep us from getting away, we managed to nonetheless. The Skyranger was silent, but at least we were alive, or, most of us were. I don’t blame the Commander for the failure of my first mission, because the odds were simply impossible. I just need to hope next time is better.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jay ‘Sandata’ Kamatayan  
Log #08 "The Imbalance of War"

Gosh…this is so embarrassing.

Where to start? The last mission I went on, the Warlock relapsed yet again. Codices were dropping in left and right, exploding on death…I thought I could protect those in the crossfire by throwing myself in there, but I just made things worse. In the end our resistance contact was killed, and I was on one of X-COM's first mission failures, which may result in someone else dying.

I stayed in my hammock mostly for the next few days, praying for his soul and praying for X-COM as a whole. Not entirely sure how people look at me, now that I'm partially responsible for one of their few failed missions. But regardless, I'll look to do better next time.

Sergei came up to me in the middle of the night of the 19th, telling me it was time.

Time to find papa.

The resulting op was…sketchy. We recovered what we needed from the ADVENT morgue facility, but it cost me the structural integrity of a few ribs courtesy of a superspeed, gene modded Sergei. Gosh it hurts just thinking about it. It was worth it, however, and I finally got to see papa again. He wasn't alive, granted…but I sent the coffin back to the Davao outskirts cells for proper burial. For all this time I thought I might find him alive, make myself look foolish for my vengeance streak, all the hatred and anger for nothing. But in the end I prefer it this way…knowing he's peacefully in Heaven rather than suffering on this earth.

Despite my good feelings, the "fun" hadn't yet ended. Christmas was coming to the Avenger and everyone was excited, including myself. I had gotten all my presents ready for my new family, and I was ready to have some off time. It was pretty much anything but. I came early, hoping to have my presents placed inconspicuously under the Christmas tree before anyone else. They were unmarked, no one would know who they're from until they open them. But, alas, I was intercepted by Heidi, which kinda blew my cover. I thought I'd cooled the situation down once we sat at table, but then the worst happened.

Eirilian.

Try as I might to steer the conversation from presents, Heidi broke the glass and told Eir that I had one under the tree just for her.

I know myself to be a pretty expressive person, but my cheeks lit up like, well, a Christmas tree. As she was expressing her gratitude I stuttered like my family's pre-war car. And when Heidi started playing cupid…I couldn't take it anymore. It was already so embarrassing as is, I couldn't risk making more a fool out of myself. I went straight to my hammock to grab my recorder and some sentimental pictures, then to the galley since I'd not had anything at the party and was starved. When I returned…gosh the image is almost as haunting as the Warlock…she was in my hammock, fast asleep. I'm not sure if she took the message and wanted to…blech, best to not think about it. I won't sacrifice my Catholic values for anything, not even her. Regardless, she was there, and I didn't want to disturb her…so I did the gentlemanly thing and left. I retreated to the new, abandoned defense matrix facility. Sitting here loomed over by Advent security turrets…it's kinda creepy but also not. It's a private place, nonetheless.

I really need a break from the past two weeks…but The Commander is sending me out again, so I guess I can throw that idea out the porthole.

Here's to hoping I don't throw this mission too.

End log.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - December 28th 2035 (Entry #47)

I mean ... The only good thing from this mission is that no one from our own squad died. The Resistance member that joined us paid the ultimate price, unfortunately. Those damned purple Codex freaks ... They are quite terrifying. Releasing some sort of pulse around them, every time they get injured. And, you know what? It's like they put themselves in the middle of our soldiers on purpose. That's the scariest part. Moreover, when they do die ... they blow up. And the explosion range is like the one of a plasma grenade or something.

Holy plasma rifles ... 

It wasn't a happy Christmas. I mean, I don't know about the others, but I didn't really feel like celebrating after that disaster. Pretty much the entire squad that I had brought back had gone straight to the Infirmary. Sure, they were out by Christmas but ... it could've been so much worse. Cobra especially ... So lucky to escape a last-gasp assault on her before grabbing the rope and getting lifted out of the AO. And Glados ... 6 weeks of repairs. Poor Shen. Now it's only 4, but still lots of work to do.

Lots of research going on. The Commander sounded excited about some new thing. An Orbital Strike ... There are weapons in Earth's orbit? This is new to me. And quite scary, at the same time. But if you use one of these in a mission ... Heck, I wouldn't mind that, if you can actually aim it properly. Sounds pretty damn good. If you could level an ADVENT pod or two with one of these things, totally go for it.

Spend some time talking to Mom on Christmas. And the good Doctor. They cheered me up a bit. I am actually pleased that Mom found the Doctor. Mom's safe for the time being, so I don't have to worry about it.

Anyway ... Mission time. Not sure what is it about, I didn't bother to check. I'll just get the engines warmed up. And hopefully bring everyone back without any scratches this time. We need to bounce back from that disaster.

Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 28:

I've never felt more mortal than this. It wasn't a nice feeling. 

She breathes deeply

Ok, I need to relax.I'm alive, so is everyone else. Focus.

There is silence for several seconds

Ok, this is good.I'm ok. So the mission was a failure. No use sugar coating it. We barely moved from our landing zone, mowing through Lost. Unfortunately the actual enemies sat back, including the General we were tasked to kill. A bit of a malfunction with Glados' system lead to a Magma Viper alerting a whole group of Venators who proceeded to teleport in, stun most of the squad and explode on death, injuring most of the squad. Then, when the General's evac arrived, the rest of the enemies came at us, including a Biozerker that charged me twice, and as I ran for evac it swiped at me, missing thank god. That image will definitely stay with me. Then, as if my heart wasn't racing enough , a miscommunication between me and Firebrand led to me being unable to evac. I took fire from the Andromedon, which thankfully missed. My heart is still racing now, and it's been a long time since then.

After the mission, we finished our scanning and then headed to the Templar's Base. They have some advanced blah blah I didn't listen, still shook up. It helped us heal faster. 

More weapons got cranked out in the meanwhile - Bunch of Sniper and Reaper Rifles. Also a bunch of autopsies, which is good. Corpse store will hopefully go down somewhat.

F*** this. I can't do this now.

The recorder goes dead, and eventually automatically shuts off  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:7  
No New Logs…  
=========================================================================  
AVENGER Messaging System Version 6.42  
Checking Messages…  
1 New chain between: Lassmaine, Bradford  
=========================================================================  
December 19th  
Lassmaine: Taking the Family man to the Philippines KTHXBAI!  
Bradford: Sergei you know better than to joke like that.  
Bradford: SERGEI I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION.  
Lassmaine: Check your room.  
Lassmaine: We’ll be back before Christmas don’t worry.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
December 28th, 2035  
Our latest mission, about two weeks back, was an utter failure. Our squad was prevented from moving on to the Advent Commander by hordes of Lost, and a unique Codex strain. However, none of the soldiers were injured, so we at least have a little good news. It did not take much longer for my team and I to finish our development of Elerium rifles, which should bring a smile to the faces of our Sharpshooters and Reapers. Over a span of several days after that, we proceeded to complete several useful autopsies. The first was on Advent’s turrets, which will allow us to create our own to help protect the Avenger. As well as that, we completed autopsies on two unique Viper breeds, through which we can improve our nanoscale vests for protection to specific hazards, such as fire and poison. We also did an autopsy on an Advent Warlock, from this we learned of their uniques weapons, which I believe we can recreate upon further research of their guns. Next was a study of the Advent Bio General, mostly similar genetically to the normal Advent General, but with a few augmentations, such as resistance to Psionics, acid, and poison; what intrigued me the most was their connection to certain orbital cannons, which I believe Shen could hack into. After that we autopsied an Advent Priest, and from it I believe I have found a way to recreate the special Stasis barrier they put up upon taking fatal damage, something I’m sure any soldier would be interested in getting their hands on. My team and I began an autopsy on an Archon Shaman, but the Commander had us leave for a mission before we could complete it. I’m disappointed to report that though a few soldier did hold a celebration for the holidays, my offer to create real burgers was denied, mostly due to soldiers not believing I had obtained the meat for it, and because most of them were more interested in Officer Bradford’s offer to make something from a Berserker. Why our soldiers have developed such...strange palates is beyond me. So instead of joining in on the festivities, I decided to allow Dr. Raven to break from work if he so wished, and watched over the research projects myself. For now, I will leave my samples to develop more, perhaps I was too hasty in my dismissal of my experiments success.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Active User: Lily Shen  
Active Program: Log Book  
Last Used: December 2nd, 2035  
Begin Log (episode 49’s log)

And another one bites the dust.

That marks two Chosen dead, as of December 9th. 

GLaDOS came in, along with Capduckay, to fix up damaged armor. I let Calhoun go, and immediately set ROV-R to fix up GLaDOS, as I welded the armors back together. Needless to say, from everyone’s wounds, I had a night ahead of me.

And with the death of the Warlock, I was assigned to figure out what mysteries it held. Damn, does it kick.

This whole thing’s getting to me, even if it shouldn’t be. 

I need another walk.

ROV-R’s Edit:  
Lily Shen? Oh dear, I fear that you, my creator, are becoming overworked. You might already be so. That does it, I’m gonna have to reveal my intelligence to her... whatever the consequences may be.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Things are getting way too close over here, a surprise inspection of all the security offices almost got me caught without my armour, is that how the human saying goes? what's worse is that the mainframe breaches that that one XCOM operative has everyone paranoid to the point of zealously upgrading all their equipment for the coming battle, in this my own paranoia is helping me keep cover as it makes it seem like I'm also hunting the traitor, but I'm beginning to think that I might not be able to stick around for much longer, three months at the most. I will try to gather more information while leaving false trails for the others to follow so someone else gets the fall, but that will only work a few times before the hunter cottons on to the deception, and that will make his hunt for me all the more zealous. Well time to make or break, I will start with the false trails then gather the information, if I get caught the distress beacon will alert the skirmishers to me being compromised, I only hope that XCOM makes their move on the hunter soon, or the weakened part of the structure will be found. I do have a plan for if I do get caught though, one I think that many of the more 'Explosion happy' members of XCOM-grenadiers, I think they're called- would love, and it is already in place but more on that later as I'm needed to help in the 'inspection'. I just hope that the 'surprise that the skirmishers left in the transmissions will halt anyone screening these logs.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, December 28, 2035.

Well, that sure as hell wasn't a goddam Christmas present for us.

Latest mission went to shi... hell from the get-go. Our guys went in to smoke some Advent general. Seemed reasonable enough. Go in, tap the asshole, bug out. Nope. Lost everywhere, purple naked ladies, BioZerkers... pretty much all out guys got pinned down right away, an' hit pretty bad, but thankfully none of 'em died, except a resistance fighter that joined in. The Advent bastard got away, regardless. That can't be good for our guys. Somewhere down the line, we're gonna pay for that. Those generals always contribute somethin', an' it's never good.

Poor Cobra. She came back pretty shook up about the mission. From what little she told me on the flight deck while I helped her to get to the infirmary, she felt like she almost got left behind on the battlefield. Jeeezus, I can't imagine what that must feel like. I mean, I know Firebrand - she wouldn't leave a soldier behind under ANY circumstances. Hell, she'd land the Skyranger on an Elder's goddam head if she had to in order to get one of our guys out, an' she's a hell of a shot with that shotgun she keeps with her in the cockpit. But seein' all your buddies buggin' out, while you are left there, takin' shots from all kinds o' critters, dodgin' a BioZerker's lovin' arms... yeah, pretty traumatizin'. Hope she'll be okay soon.

I suppose everyone on the Avenger needed a wake-up call like that. Our guys have been kinda skatin' through missions lately, an' I guess the Commander was thinkin' he was gettin' untouchable. Well, he got touched, all right (okay, that sounded kinda bad, but whatever). Lesson learned - don't take a goddam thing for granted with the critters. They're all bastards, but they ain't stupid. Not by a long shot.

So, Christmas. I ain't been much for it, to be honest. Not havin' any family left (that I know about, at any rate), an' not bein' religious at all, it's been a non-issue for me for a long time. Just another day, really. This year, though... I guess the folks here on Avenger are the closest I'm ever gonna get to havin' a family again. Commander Odd, Bradford, Shen, Firebrand, Cobra, Richie, GLaDOS, even that asshole Tygan... family, I guess. I care about 'em all. Hope they all got to do some kinda family stuff with their kin, if they have any. For me, it's been kinda depressin', really. I dunno what's gotten into me lately, but I've been feelin' pretty goddam down. Maybe losin' my left arm is finally sinkin' in. I just can't seem to shake this feelin'. I do my job (as best I can, anyway), but I'm just kinda doin' it outta habit. Showin' up, if you know what I mean. Crap. I hate this. I gotta do somethin' about this pretty quick, 'cause it's makin' me feel goddam bad. 

Weird, too, 'cause I was feelin' okay after Shen got me workin' on her experimental weapons again. Like I had a purpose. Somethin' to contribute - more than just cleanin' decks and heads. 

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I dunno what else to say. Gonna get some shut-eye. Maybe things'll look better in the mornin'. The guys are off to grab some egghead from the critters. Hope things go a bit more smoothly this time.

Out.


	52. Christmas on the Avenger

\-----Christmas on the Avenger-----------------------------------------------------------  
Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky  
December 26th, 2035

I...may have embarrassed myself last night during the Christmas party and I’m not sure what I did, I don’t remember and my head hurts. I’m awake and in my own bunk, somehow. Last thing I remember was ROV-R following me to the quarters but I never wound up in my own quarters...I wound up...oh god. I remember a hammock, and then I fell in and that was it. Oh dear, did I record any of this? What happened? What did I do?

*Earlier that day*

“I have my ugly sweater, some alcohol and memories of my family so let’s do this.” A video appears of Eirilian drinking through a bottle real quickly, with a plush in the nearby corner, on a little stand she made in her bunk. The overview sounds of Christmas going on can be heard around, and as she finishes another bottle, another one gets into her hand as she continues to drink. She looks at the camera “Did you know that my brother ran off to do the same thing I’m doing now, except I never seen him since? He just poof disappeared!” She tries to make a magic wave of her hands, failing miserably. “He just...left me. All alone.I’s why I never get...get involved with anyone, cuz they’ll just leave me too! Was the point?!” She stands up, wobbling a bit “Jay got me this...plushie thing, I love it. I dink he likes me, but I don’t see why. But das okay, I...it feels nice to be appreciated I guess. It’s been she looks at her imaginary watch over two months since I’ve seen combat. I’m cleared for ..hic! Combat! 

Recorder cuts off, and reappears and Eirilian is sloshed, but she has a new friend, ROV-R.

“This is...this is my new friend, ROV-R. Uh huh, he is watching over me? What’s that? You think I’m drunk? NO YOU! Hahahahahaha good old ROV-R, always looking out for people. I dink, you belong to Shen right? Wait, no uhh...who? Who is you?” Eirilian just stares at ROV-R, while he beeps slightly, lost in thought of who the gremlin is. “Oh hey ROV-R was up? Can, can you take me back to my bunk ...I think I need to go home.” ROV-R beeps and starts to lead Eir to her bunk from the hallway from the hanger, she slowly climbs down the ladder and passes the bar, as ROV-R still continues she slips into the door, wandering on her own. As she goes in, she sees the memorial of soldiers lost and raises the bottle to the wall. “We won’t forget you, and I’m sorry.” She takes a drink and shuffles out of the bar once more, to find ROV-R looking for her. “I’m, I'm here. Was saying hi.” The gremlin makes a small noise and continues to lead Eir through the Avenger, slowly moving. While she shuffles through it feels like hours go by, she remembers the months she has spent her, basically alone. Without anyone.

“You know Rov, can I calls you rov? I uhh, I’m alone and I don’t have friends really. This may come as a surprise to you, uh huh, I know I’m as shocked as you are.” ROV-R just floats, humming. “Can you be my friend?” The gremlin beeps and motions up and down in the air “Yayyy” Eir weakly throws her arms in the air, almost flailing “Well let’s go, let’s explore some...what was I oh sleep! Yes. Sleep. Much better. Here is good!” She points to a hammock that is just there between two pillars in the hull. “Okay rov night night, sleep well.” ROV-R continues to stand watch over her, and you can almost here ROV-R groan as Eir starts to snore, loudly.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr Alva Raven  
Log:???  
Date: December 25th 2035  
As Raven starts up the log a small radio carries Christmas tunes through the room.  
"It has been a week...alright. well..I'm glad it works. I should start this log out by saying Merry Christmas! Though I found myself in bed for most of the time leading up to tonight, I am quite fine if not busy. I did stop into the party after most of the festivities calmed down, I found Richie still there, he gave me a present, of which I was not expecting. When I opened it I was surprised to find a silver pendant. On one side engraved was a Raven and on the other a turtle in the style of the Mohawk people. To be honest I almost teared up. Christmas is truly a magical holiday. I sadly could not give back due to my work and resting up. After my sparring match with Heidi I've..felt better than I had been. The headaches are gone for the most part and I'm loving my work again. Speaking of, I nearly died after I got worked up while sparing with Heidi, girl's got a mean hook, I'm lucky I saved some from when I was with ADVENT, those dense nanomachines work wonders. It's like a biomedkit in a syringe."  
"Well of course it is, we've needed it for a while now! Why didn't you take it earlier?!"   
"I get it I get it. Shut your trap, your stuck here for a reason Odin."  
"You damn right I was. After Cobra gave us a beating to the head one too many times I'm lucky to still exist."  
"Your right. You are."  
"Wait, how do yo-"  
"Sergei is horrid but I understand some of the awareness he put in me about you, we will need to learn to work together."  
"Bah, not happening."  
"Suit yourself, anywho, I need to get back to work. Some are still dealing with injury, Merry Christmas Strike Team. God be with you all."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 25-12-2035

I’ve never been good at Christmas parties, even before the psionic stuff happened and I had to deal with all the pettiness of most dinner guests. Peace, hope, love and faith… all the words on the Hallmark cards, are on the forefront of the minds of only a precious few. Call me a simple man, but the holiday for me revolves around food. Cos I’ll be honest… until I started running around fighting a war… I was fatter. 

I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to help in the kitchen. Later I caught up with the rest and found Heidi’s present for me under the tree. A print copy of ‘War of the Worlds’. An excellent addition to my collection of books that Advent has banned. H G Wells predicted lasers and chemical weapons more than a century before this war. If only our aliens would keel over and die as easily. I hope she likes the trinket I left her…

Richie left me new crochet hooks, patterns and some stitching instructions. Those will be put to good use. I’m glad I finished Ice’s scarf in time for Christmas and while I’m proud of the accomplishment, I’m glad the ordeal is over. He seems to really like it, but the poor old man hasn’t been the same since Wombat’s death. There was an empty place for her at the table, along with ones for 3D, Grief, Balrog, Sealth and Deadput. 

Gotta go wash all these dishes, and start on the leftovers…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 47

A Johnson Christmas Miraaaacle!!!

Well, so it seemed for a lot of people! Got to the party a bit later because I was talking with one of those Psych Ward people. Been having regular visits with them on a weekly basis… not sure why, a lot of talking about how I handle things. Ah well… it’s not bad at all. I mean, I do wonder why they need to see me this often – shouldn’t they be checking up on Ice over me? 

Anywhom, I owe like so much to Claire for all of this… I mean, most of it, but even so… She was all too happy to help, but when this whole war things ends I’ll offer all the help that I can to her. Dunno how she did it, but she was able to make a couple of mugs for me and some various crocheted things! I suppose I should just run down the list of gifts and such heh… And hey, did receive some things from other people, but I’ll get to that later on! 

To Jack, I got three books that Hiro thought would be really good for his collection – three science fiction books about alternate Earths. Hoped that would be nice for him to keep his mind off how effed up things are. Did see him and Lola near that mistletoe… I won’t start any rumors though! 

To Dr. Raven, I was able to source a unique necklace for him. Some guy from the Aleutians was in, I think from Kodiak Island…? Not sure, but somehow he actually had a Mohawk necklace. Like, he was a part of different tribe from the Mohawks for sure, but he liked collecting old Native American art pieces. Thought it was only right for the good Doctor to have it since his old necklace was gone. And man… dunno if it was the heat from the BBQ or what but he actually teared up a bit. Thanked me and went on his way. I would have stuck around to chat with him, since it seems so many people are avoiding him… Sadly I had to have been going at that time. Darnit. 

Anywhom, on to Brigitte! Got her a bunch of mechanical things for her latest project – some sorta power suit thing. She even brought out that mace thing she was working on – was helping Jack with carving up that Beserker… oh, haven’t mentioned it yet, but apparently Brandon brought that thing down for all of us, and Central was making burgers outta it. Those were pretty tasty heh, bit chewy though. Anyways, I also got something for Gustave heh – a cat bed courtesy of Claire! Yellow and Grey, kinda like bumblebee. I hear Gustave is really liking it! And, well, Brigitte may have pulled me under the mistletoe to say thanks, aside from that crushing hug of hers heh… All in good fun for the holidays! I knew it was just jokey ha! 

I got Max an old Oktoberfest tankard – my friend Victor had found one while coming back from visiting his family to get them a tree. I figured that he’d like a personal drinking device considering his brewing habits heh… He seemed to like it as well, so that’s nice! I do wonder what he made of the drink that Sergei brought for everyone, hopefully he wasn’t jealous or anything ha. Hey, I tried to get the recipe for it out of Sergei, but he wasn’t budging. 

On a related note, I did get Sergei something! I’m a bit iffy on him, especially with him implying that I do a shoddy job even though I clearly don’t. Since he’s always out and about doing spy stuff, I figured that maybe he could use something that Claire swears by – a knife. I know the guy’s a fellow American, so I wanted to get a special one for him. It’s a trench knife, has a finger guard thing with a bunch of spikes on it and everything. Looks really mean. Also has an American flag and Eagle on it, so yeah, looks snazzy and official. I’ll bet he’ll make modifications to it… just look at that rifle of his heh. But yeah, he was actually appreciative of it; I think I was the only person to have gotten him a gift – said as much before I told him I had left something for him. 

For Chief Shen, I decided to go a bit all out than usual heh… Claire wanted to make another mug, and the Chief had lost her’s, so I figured that would be a good fit. Did the design of it too – black and orange, gear in the drinking portion with lettering saying ‘Best Boss’ and lettering on the outside ‘XCOM Engineering: Tech Wizards’. Claire also crocheted her some mittens, and a couple of orange/black Santa hats for her and ROV-R. Again, really enjoyed them, and wore the hats/mittens throughout the rest of the day. I see the mug on her desk too, so that’s nice! 

Last support staff, Firebrand, I… well… I kind of drew a blank. We talk a lot sure, but not a lot of personal stuff like light interests and such are passed around. That’ll have to be remedied some time, but for now, I do know she likes to have drinking breaks with Max. So, courtesy of Vladimer from the Haven that housed me, I was able to give her a bottle of veeeery old vodka. I haven’t been seeing her around that much – she didn’t seem to have attended the party. Left the bottle outside the door with a joke letter from Vladimer, hopefully she gets it and doesn’t think that I wrote that particular letter ha! I just left a note saying Merry Christmas and whatnot. 

On to the soldiers. Man, I really wish that I had been able to get Ice something but… never have been able to talk with him… Dammit… really hope he’s doing alright… no one deserves to be alone, especially on Christmas. Didn’t see him at the party, granted he might have come early and left. Dunno. 

Anyways, Claire pulled through for me several times more! To Link, I was able to give him some crotcheting supplies – he seemed appreciate of all that, so that’s good! Can’t thank him enough for the whole mind meld thing from a couple weeks back… 

On to Cerberus – this was entirely my idea! I learned that his thing for slashing people left and right was called ‘Reaper’ so I figured, hey, why not some article of clothing like that? And maybe I could incorporate some of the redness from his gun and whatnot into it! So, we settled on a hoodie whose hood has the Reaper design, with the rest of it having a red/grey/black randomly striped design that sort of flows together. He didn’t say he didn’t like it; that’ll be enough he’ll show outwardly ha! 

And Heidi… okay, all me again… So Claire had some gold glaze, so I thought we ought to use that. And Heidi fits… so, a mug. It has ‘Badass Mofo’ on the outside, and then a gold encrusted heart on the inside with ‘Heart of Gold’. Because seriously, she’s all outwardly badass and whatnot, but still… has a good heart. It would certainly take one to forgive me, really appreciate that she did and we’re on good terms. She hugged me for like a flash from it, guess she wants to keep up her image like Cerberus does too! 

I think that wraps it all up…? Yeah…? Wait, oh shit. Just found this on my desk, shoot! And I saw him after the party a bit shaken up! Dammit! 

I have something for Jay, but annoyingly enough, I forgot it! Gah! I hope he likes it – it’s a rosary from Claire, and according to her it was blessed by The Pope. Had to have been Pre-war. I know the man is quite faithful, so I hope he appreciates it and isn’t that mad at me for forgetting… 

And so yeah, my gifts, aside from that one, actually went down really well… Has to be Claire to thank for the vast majority of it, granted I did do the design work on the creative things… Ah well. I did actually receive some gifts as well, which was really nice! 

Heidi… man… dunno how or where she got this (honestly, I think I’d be better off not knowing), but she got me a new thermos. Made out of… a space bug leg. No, seriously, it’s a thermos carved from a Chrysalid foreleg. Hopefully doesn’t have any poison left in it heh… but yeah, I love it though! Still handy to haul around and hey, I think it holds more than my current one! Guess my Black Label one right now can have a friend now! 

Speaking of which, Cerberus also got me something! It was a box with a bunch of random shotgun cartridges in it, but also, two really cool things. Namely, a knife made out of… a chrysalid fang – they claim they didn’t coordinate, suppose I can believe them… For now… hahahaha! But yeah, looks like I don’t have to shake Rico down for one, so that’s good. And also, there was a picture. Recent one, two of us hugging. Not sure how he got that one snapped, and I really hope he has a copy for his own. 

Oh wait, forgot the final gift that I gave out! Oh man… it was for… Central. Yep, the big man himself. Max told me about a particular article of clothing he’s been hankering for since the war was lost and man… Claire outdid herself with replicating it. That’s right, Central has a new sweater-vest! And hey, he even joked about it and such. 

Yeah… things are… working out, ya know? I mean, the missions are still difficult, but we have to be winding down at this point… Only a matter of time. Makes me think about things… 

Well, that’s for another time. I gotta hunt down Jay and give him his present! I suppose that means Santa Johnson has to be gone for now! Merry Christmas Log, I hope this is a good enough present for you!


	53. Ep 52 - Operation Driving Death

Ep 52-----Operation Driving Death-----------------------------------------------------  
Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 28-12-2035

After the bloodbath that was Operation Hell Face, XCOM needed to score some victories, and we delivered, but at the cost of the life of the Resistance agent that joined our squad. I promptly dominated the stun lancer that killed her, and was forced to leave him behind; just as I had with the purifier from Operation Blinding Druid. He was invaluable in shutting down a sectopod that was standing right on top of our evac zone. Advent does not look kindly upon failed troopers and I know he did not long outlive the mission. His loss does not weigh heavily on my conscience.

What does leave me disturbed is the reappearance of Erin Peterson, the MOCX operative Sandata, Richie and myself supposedly ‘disposed of’ earlier this month. I saw her up close, through the eyes of the stun lancer as he struck her. For a moment I was furious and afraid that she had deceived us, but in the chaos of battle, I saw her look straight into the incoming stun lancer’s visor and mouth the words, from one psionic to another –

‘Link…kill me.’

The thought leaves me sick to the stomach, but though her defection was genuine, Advent has her back under mind control. Merlin gunned her down soon after, but she was ultimately evacuated. I pray this war ends before I have to oblige her. Commander Odd must surely want to question me about this soon and I need to prepare a response.

Out on the Skyranger deck, even as we helped Lola to the infirmary, the non-combat personnel were having a wild celebration. Apparently the resistance operative we rescued, Kirill Pavlov, is the long lost brother of Marina Pavlova, an engineer who joined us six months ago. For the XCOM soldiers who were defeated last mission, it is a good enough excuse to recover morale. We have tougher battles ahead.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - January 5th 2036 (Entry #48)

It's a new year. Hopefully this is the year we take our planet back. Because I really want to stop hearing or seeing that smug Speaker around here. Maybe someone could just snipe him from distance. Ice, could you do that little favor for our planet? I'm sure plenty of the Earthlings are sick of that guy several times over.

Last mission? We lost another Resistance fighter. But, this time, not in vain. Our Reaper was on a roll, the true MVP of that mission. However, I had a close call at the end, when picking up the last few squad members. The Commander decided to use that Orbital Strike that he was so excited about. And that damned missile (or whatever it is) almost hit the Skyranger, missing it by just a dozen yards or so. I swore like a sailor, forcing Central to shut down my comms for a few good minutes. I was downright pissed and for good reason. We could've been vaporized. Jesus ... 

Anyway ... we got back safe and sound. Well, except Lola, who needed the Infirmary pretty badly. She's just a week away from full recovery.

There's word that we would assault a facility with of those Ruler things in them. The Doctor admitted to me that the whole thing had been one giant mistake. I passed along her warning about these things to Central. They're very dangerous. Yeah ... from what the Doctor told me about them, I trust her assessment.

Anyway, before that facility raid ... we will be going now to neutralize an ADVENT honcho. Keep that Orbital Strike away, Commander, or we'll be out of transport aircraft before you can say 'Boom'. Got me? Good.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 29:

So my last log had me in a mess. Sorry if you actually read this I guess. Anyway, the mission. Went smoothly, apart from an Archon Prime that got lucky hitting Lola. Besides that, it was quick romp, with Brandon demonstrating his skills with explosives once again. The Sectopod at the end of the mission got destroyed, completely, with help from our Dominated Stun Lancer ally. Unfortunately, like last mission, our Resistance Soldier ally was KIA. Rest in peace you two. Sleep well.

There's something funny going on here however. After our last MOCX Encounter, the one that Link Dominated was apparently executed after interrogation. However, she appeared on this mission. Link is gonna need to answer some questions. Although I can't be too harsh on him. See, last mission was on Boxing Day. Which means we celebrated Christmas! And a lot happened, believe me.

So, presents. I got three for different people - Richie, arguably my most creative, was a custom thermos made from a Chrysalid fang. He'll appreciate it I'm sure. Cerberus, who could probably do with cheering up, I got a mini morse code transmitter, in honour of our severely delayed Covert Op early in the campaign. And lastly, I got Link a copy of War of the Worlds. The black market holds many,many things, and I'm sure ADVENT banned that one. Hope he appreciates it.

Now, I'm popular enough I got three presents in return! Jay, the new sniper who I apparently left an impression on in our one meeting, got me some Pineapple scented hair gel. Funny guy that one. Apparently it's a good Room Freshener as well. Link got me a very nice looking locket, shaped like a Cobra with Purple eyes. I love it so much, but I didn't get to thank him. Not only that, it contains some King Cobra venom as pellets, so I will always have a weapon. A bit menacing but what isn't nowadays? Lastly, Richie got me an amazing mug. It's got "Badass Mofo" in spiky purple writing on the outside, and a Heart on the inside with "Heart of Gold" written with gold highlights. A really kind gift, and funny that we both got each other stuff we can drink out of. He also asked if its a new habit, and gave me some coffee with it, cheeky guy. He's grown, bless him.

Then at the party we had, I ate a Berserker Burger cooked up by Bradford as well as a Flame Viper steak that Sergei cooked up. Thing was super hot on its first bite, but it got better. Shen struggled with it. Yes that's right, Shen actually got out of Engineering, and I think she regretted it. Poor girl. Anyway I also found Jay and Eirilian... flirting? It was hard to tell. Jay got Eir a plushie of a Peashooter from an old pre war game, Plants Vs Zombies I think? Must have been from their little competition they had in the Training Center. Jay wasn't very professional, blushing and stuttering before running off. Eir stayed a little longer, questioned me on if she'd done anything wrong before running off and drowning herself in spirits. She came back, completely off her head, later and Shen made ROV-R escort her away to somewhere she could sleep. That girl would get on well with old Richie, how badly she handles love. Funny to watch though.

I also had a spar with Dr Raven. Turns out, he was some sort of sleeper agent and had been in the brig for a long time. Didn't pry, but clearly him being out here is enough proof he's fine now. I kind of hit him a great deal harder than I meant to. Had to find some syringe for him, which he doesn't entirely know what's in it, only knows when to use it. Also had to take him to the Medbay. Guy got roughed up bad, and he didn't blame me at least. Still, damn.

Anyway, enough of that, this has gone on long enough. I'm out next mission, sadly without the Disruptor Rifle but with an EXO Suit. Let's rock and roll Menace 1-5, we have to stop them deploying more Biozerkers. 

Heidi Signing Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
January 5th, 2035  
As to be expected, our mission to escort a VIP to a pick-up zone was successful. Not too much happened in the Science bay since our last mission. We completed the Archon Shaman autopsy that we started a few days ago, and through studying it we have found a way to better our Mind Shields. After that, the Commander had Shen and I begin research on the Advent stasis suit we had recovered from the Forge site. The strange samples that have been growing from my solution have continued to duplicate, I now have three or four per vat, which are slowly running out of space. I will have to find a way to secretly store these in the Avenger’s freezer sometime in the near future.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:8  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
December 28th, 2035  
Welp Christmas has come and gone, pretty nice all round. I served up some Flame Viper Steaks and my family’s Apple Pie Spiced Rum at the party, didn’t put my gifts under the tree since mine were for the whole crew instead of individual people. Got some VR headsets and some games from before the First Invasion, ended up racking up quite the tab at the Black Market because of it, but it’s worth it. Also got a Trench Knife from Richie, with an eagle crest with an American flag on the handle. No scabbard for it though, so I’ll have to get one custom crafted for it. The handle’s a bit rough, so I’ll get some work done on it. Probably get the steel stained an Oxide blue and the handle replaced with a mahogany wood grip with some copper between the wood and the guard. I always liked the look of blued steel, copper, and dark wood together.

Also went on that op with Jay, ended up cracking his ribs ‘cause we had to get out of there and we couldn’t take the original or backup routes to the submarine, so I had to haul him over my shoulder up the mountain and over to the marina at like 48 miles an hour. As of recording this I’m still having to use my dialysis machine to recuperate, got real close to bonking making the escape. For all of the wonderful applications these prototype gene mods Vahlen’s turned up to eleven, I can’t hardly use them without suffering quite a bit because I’m so overloaded with ‘em that I have to rely on my blood being saturated with MELD to prevent my body from breaking down from the rejection. Which means that when I start exerting the “improved” mods my blood starts loosing density as the MELD has to go help, means that they break down quicker from the overuse. Got down to 21% MELD density, probably the lowest it’s been since I lost contact with Vahlen… Had to contact her to get some more of it because there’s no way I’ll be able to get back up to 100% with how damaged some of them are. Managed to get some work in with my rebuilt rifle, boy is that thing a treat to use now that it has beam capabilities. Just about took out an ADVENT Gunship by myself with it.

 _The audio goes quiet for about a minute, Sergei’s breath shaking as he resumes._  
I… I knew I’d find Emily’s body there, but I don’t think I’ve realised how much her death still weighs on me. When I saw her face… I just…… Broke down. Musta cried for what, 5-10 minutes? Hell I wasn’t done crying internally till ADVENT showed up when we finished moving the pods.

Guess I should explain who this “Emily” is since I’ve never talked about it on these. She… She was to be my wife before the invasion. We were engaged, and I gave it all up to join EXALT one month before we were to be wed. We were gonna get married on New Years. I never heard from her again but she tried so hard to get to me, but my superiors intercepted the letters. She made one final attempt to get to me, traveling to the Philippines, and the aliens took her to try to blackmail me into becoming the template for ADVENT... They accidentally killed her. Rest in peace my beloved Emily Merryblossom.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, January 5, 2036.

New year. New arm!

Couple o' days after the most recent mission, Shen gets on the blower an' calls me down to Engineerin'. I go down there, an' she's neck-deep in fixin' up GLaDOS. Poor GLaDOS. Kinda weird seein' her offline. She's normally pretty chatty, but seein' her just... inert, I guess it reminded me that she's a collection of bolts an' screws. Uncomfortable.

Anyway, Shen tells me "I got a late Christmas gift for you," an' she grabs this metal arm from her workbench. I wondered if she was just gonna bolt the damn thing onto my shoulder, but no, she says we gotta go see the docs. So off we go to the medbay. One o' the docs says yeah, they can attach it, but they're gonna have to put me out for it - evidently, it's a pretty intensive operation. They scheduled me for surgery for next week. 

I dunno how I feel about this whole thing. I mean, sure, it'll be great havin' a left arm again. Workin' the mop is a bit of a pain in the ass without it, an' it'll be nice that goin' for a piss won't be a goddam adventure anymore. I dunno why I'm so nervous about it. Shen's a goddam genius, an' she says this arm's gonna be better than the old one, so what the hell am I so worked up about? Maybe it's just that I ain't never been in a hospital for anythin' in my life before (except quite recently, when all this crap with my arm started). Maybe I'm just spooked after seein' GLaDOS shut down - like that's how I'm gonna be when they operate. 

Or maybe I just don't feel too excited about havin' a hunk of metal grafted onto my body.

Well, it's too goddam late now to worry about it. The docs tell me that they'll do the surgery on the 7th, so long as they don't get too many casualties on the current mission. I guess I'll just have to buckle up an' go along for the ride.

Recent mission went pretty good, but I kinda feel that Commander Odd is a bit callus regarding the Resistance fighters that join our teams in the field. Those soldiers fight their asses off for us, an' Odd don't seem to give a shi... crap when one of 'em gets waxed. I guess you gotta develop a thick hide to be a Commander, to just brush off losses like that. I know I couldn't do it. Firebrand was pissed off somethin' fierce when she got back to the Avenger. I don't think I've ever seen her that angry. The Commander called in an orbital strike really, REALLY damn close to the Skyranger - I saw the scorch marks from the blast on the hull of the ship. Damn near knocked her outta the sky. I'm pretty sure she had some rather harsh words for the Commander. Lordy, I wouldn't want to have been in his shoes when she got back. I told her we'll have a drink or ten once I'm out of surgery. She said she's game for that.

Docs told me I gotta rest up before the operation, so I'm signin' off for now. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it, I figure.

Out.


	54. Ep 53 - Operation Tomb Fall

Ep 53-----Operation Tomb Fall-----------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
Heh, well it's amusing to see the other officers smash their heads against the wall-sometimes quite literally-while following the false leads, they've already found seven of them and are outright confused when the ones they found pointed right at themselves, seeing them bumbling about will always be amusing but I'm getting ahead of myself. I have managed to get a copy of the most available information to the skirmishers, most of it being trouper movements and who and what is guarding where, that should help them hit advent effectively with lower casualties. another thing is the hunter apparently decided to attack an XCOM operation but I don't know what happened on the mission, I hope XCOM won that fight. I have also started on planting traps around the temple in preparation of my discovery as it is impossible to not be found out now, just how long until I am found can be lengthened, as it is when they try to 'apprehend' me they will be in for a nasty surprise with the robotic units, they should give me enough time to escape the temple with minimal loss. My main worry is if the hunter decides to act on his namesake and try to hunt me down, as the evac point the skirmishers set up for me is a two day trek from the temple, if the hunter shows up it will be sniper vs sniper, and at that point my main concern would be delaying him instead of killing. Sudden beeping what is this, XCOM has been attacked by the hunter, this is going to be the moment of truth for XCOM, as the hunter is out for Victory, I will try to slow ADVENT reinforcements to buy XCOM some time.  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

January 6th, 2036  
Our soldiers had a chance for redemption on yesterday’s mission, which had them kill another Advent Field Commander, this time, they managed to succeed. Sadly, we were unable to do whatever it was the Commander had planned for us post-mission, because the Avenger, is currently under assault by the Chosen Hunter, who apparently gathered enough intel to locate us. I have currently set aside a few minutes from helping Shen prepare all of our staff for evacuation, just in case.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - January 6th 2036 (Entry #49)

Mission got accomplished. Some wounds, but nothing too serious. Sniper Boy showed up and got himself sent packing. I mean, sure, it could've gone better if nobody had been wounded. But you have to take what you can get.

I did some maintenance to the Skyranger, as soon as we got back. Just in case the Commander would get any ideas about heading off to a new mission right away. Hopefully that won't be the case ... I could do with some shut-eye myself.

(loud noise in the background, the hangar shakes violently)

(static) Central, what the heck is going on out there? (static)

(inaudible response)

(static) Oh ... I see. Well then ... Better the Skyranger ready for a quick evac. (static)

(inaudible) (another loud noise and violent shake)

(static) Central, we need a plan B. I have faith in our teams. But you can always use a plan B. I can outmaneuver that thing. (static)

(inaudible)

(static) Look, you and the Commander do your job, I'll do mine. Ok? Good luck! (static)

Well, so much for sleeping ... Better get ready. Just in case. Come on, boys and girls ... Let that guy have it.

(another loud noise and the hangar shakes again)

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:9  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
January 6th, 6:00am 2036  
Well New Years has finally passed us by, so I’m off the Avenger now. Currently hiding away in the ruins of the Assassin’s stronghold- It’s surprisingly unguarded for a ruin, you’d expect ADVENT to retake the facility but for some reason they haven’t, just patrols. Works for me. I’ve delved deep inside the Chosen part of the ADVENT Net, at this point I’m stealing quite a bit of information. I’ve called in quite a few favors from local resistance cells and that one Viper nest in africa, got some 600 vipers inbound to act as a local army to allow this place to be turned into a haven on it’s own. It’s still outside XCOM’s reach, but I’ve managed to secure a 2-way transmission to the Avenger. Now if anyone wants to thank me for the stuff in the gaming room or needs someone’s [Expletive] messed up, I’ve got priority on it. My crew from the MIMIR facility came by, brought a lot of mining equipment. Managed to carve out quite the tunnel network under the stronghold, so this place is gonna be a fortress once I’m done with it. Amazing how fast ADVENT construction equipment is.

Turns out there’s a mole in the Hunter’s stronghold, might be sent to retrieve her soon. Apparently she goes by Vyrakia, about the only thing Bradfords told me. Also heard that apparently there’s a MOC-X that was gonna turn traitor that’s back with MOC-X, from the sounds of it Link, Richie, and Jay were involved. By the sounds of it, she was going to join the templars. I bet that [Expletive] Valentine might be involved. I’d love to get a go at her, probably would get a lot of useful stuff if I could get her stuff as it’s not on the ADVENT network. In other news, apparently Vahlen’s getting pretty chummy with Firebrand. Kinda torked about it, she can spare a call to her but not little ol’ me? After the war’s over, I’ma have a proper talk to Vahlen. Guess this log’s turning into Gossip now.

Rapid slithering can be heard approaching the recorder.  
“Sergei Lass...Sssir we need to talk” “Lay off the false S’es I know you don’t have that sort of lisp.” “The Hunter is gearing up to attack the Avenger, we’ve sent out word to the local havens in that area. Also, the Viper battalion is here.” “Well let's hope that they can get outta there without too much damage. I trust you can get them all set up with patrols?” “Yes sir.”  
A door can be heard shutting.

Well guess I have more to talk about before ending this. The Viper you just heard was one Mary Wheissbite, don’t ask me why she chose that name. She’s acting as 2nd in command for base personnel, helping me get this well oiled techie haven up and running. Since we can’t afford to interact with other havens due to potential faceless, this place is a bit of a Haven blacksite. We’re starting to bring some old XCOM gear up to specks, mainly old SHIV units. We’ve managed to start upgrading them to mag weapons, results are… Impressive to say the least. Also set up the AI I was working on in secret up in this base, it’s a modified version of Julian, an AI by Lily’s father. Don’t ask me how I got it, or how I’ve managed to trim it back down to something that WON’T go rogue on us. Pretty helpful little thing, we’re starting to produce the beginnings of whats gonna be a SPARK factory thanks to it doing the hard logistics work. By the time the war’s over, XCOM’s gonna have a machine army at its beck and call if it needs it.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 6-1-2036

(Several harsh metallic scraping and clattering sounds are heard, along with the sound of a magazine being slid into a rifle.)

Cobra’s been sent on two missions without me, and she got hurt. Can’t figure out why Commander doesn’t at least try to send bondmates out together more often. And now the Hunter is at our door. Duke’s hurt worse than Cobra and I’ll be damned if we lose him to a lucky sniper shot. I’m heading out…


	55. Ep 54 - Operation Morbid Crone (Hunter Avenger Defense)

Ep 54-----Operation Morbid Crone-(Hunter Avenger Defense)-----------  
Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 7-1-2036

So…we got out of that meatgrinder alive. Commander left me out in the open, clutching the writhing, thrashing consciousness of a Purifier while his more dangerous companions scrambled to attack anything in reach. Arctic Wolf, the lucky sod, managed to get out unscathed despite freaking out within farting distance of a Gatekeeper, along with Ice. The rest of us are in the infirmary. Crusader nearly died.

I was near Duke for most of the battle, anxiously watching him fighting on despite his wounds. Capducky patched him up well enough to survive, but sending him instead of my bondmate was foolhardy. 

Additionally, I am now a… ‘Magus’. 

I’ve expressed my gratitude to the Commander, but this is frankly cringeworthy.

I still don’t get why psionics have a different rank titles for basically the same system of advancement as the other soldiers, Templars included. Being called a Colonel sounds pompous enough without sounding like a Dungeons & Dragons character, complete with conical wizard hat with embroidered stars. ‘Link’ is good enough!

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
well it looks like XCOM managed to will against the hunter in a fairly humorous way and he is currently raging after his revival and he will properly be triggering several traps I laid down for the next few days, as I did lay enough that not all of them will be triggers for a good long time, I have triggers some myself, namely the more harmless ones so as to keep in character, and the other officers seem to have bought it but I have discreetly moved my personal items to a skirmisher secure location to pick up at a later date, and I have almost cracked the mainframe on the location of the elders residing on earth right now, if I can get that information to the skirmishers they can really hit ADVENT hard by taking out their highest command structure, and I shall be apart of that. The skirmishers have also informed me of my role when I arrive at their headquarters, and its a covert op/XCOM liaison unit so even if i can no longer help them from the insider, I will still be useful. sudden beeping I'm getting a communication from the nest, I never receive a message from the nest, I must take this call, what do the matriarchs' want from me though?  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - January 13th 2036 (Entry #50)

I think I slept for a day or two after the Hunter was defeated. Again. Repairs were being done around the Avenger, but I could really care less about that. I needed my beauty sleep, otherwise I would've been quite cranky on the next mission.

Well, guess Sniper Boy didn't like much the welcoming committee. The squad took down that power generator first, before slowly making progress towards him and taking him out. So satisfying to see that happen. Shame there were so many wounded after the mission. But hey, it was worth it. And, most importantly, no casualties.

Some maintenance on the Skyranger, before hitting the bar and the shooting range. And my quarters, for more resting. All that every day, before the Commander decided to hit that facility. Apparently, besides being important to the Avatar Project, it also houses another one of those giant aliens. It will be unpleasant but I have confidence in the team. Come back alive, yeah?

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Active User: Lily Shen  
Active Program: Log Book  
Last Used: December 2nd, 2035  
Begin Log (Episode 54)

Holy shit, I forgot this thing existed!

It’s been a while... the current day is January Second, and the current year is 2036, now. 

Okay... recap... shit, there’s so much between the last time and now, I can’t go through it all. The basic gist is that a bunch of missions happened, and I had to repair a lot of armors. GLaDOS in particular has been hell to fix. You guys mind not throwing her into the middle of the field? Gas can get stuck in her chassis, and acid REALLY likes to stay on armor. I can’t begin to fathom what they do down there, because I’m stuck in the sky, making sure we don’t all die. 

Though... I should be fair. Two things happened over Christmas. Mainly, Richie gave me three presents: mittens, a mug, and Santa hats. One for me, and one for ROV-R. Speaking of ROV-R, he came to me, and revealed something which no one, and I MEAN no one, could have predicted. He’s sentient.

And the most recent event? The Hunter shot us down. He nearly destroyed our operation, damaging our hull... I’ve never seen holes that big in a ship before. By god, was it a nightmare to repair. 

And the Hunter himself... there’s this air of... humanity, around him, but it’s faint. It wasn’t there with the other two Chosen, but something about the Hunter just seems so... human. Is it his defiance? His personality? I can’t tell. But what I can tell, is that the Hunter’s Rifle is, without a doubt, helping him. You simply CAN’T shoot through solid material, at least without damaging it. It definitely has some odd properties to it, and I wanna dissect that gun more than Vahlen would’ve wanted to dissect his body. 

After the Chosen Assault, and everything else this whole charade has thrown at me... if we don’t end this war soon, I don’t know if I’ll live to the end of it. At the very least, THE VERY LEAST, I’d lose my mind without more events like the Christmas party…

ROV-R’s Edit:  
Lily Shen... by god, I want to help you, but I know that even suggesting antidepressants would not help your case. I need to get you out of the office more, especially with such beautiful landscapes plainly visible outside. The last thing I want to see... it’s you, leaving to be with your father. Look, humans are social creatures, so you need to be social. You can’t be cooped up in that office, grinding away at each hour, day, week, month, and year, without adverse effects. For your safety, Lily Shen, I’m locking your terminal, restricting you to log-writing, and assigning Engineer Karima Nabil to take over your duties for the moment. Go talk to some people.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

January 13th, 2036  
We are very lucky to be alive right now, and it is all thanks to the efforts of our soldiers taking out the Chosen Hunter, his assault force, and the cannon they had used to shoot down the Avenger. Regrettably, the Avenger still took several hits from the cannon, causing damage to several rooms, and shutting down many of our facilities. However, our wonderful engineering team were able to get most, if not all the repairs completed by now. The Shadow Chamber remained unharmed, so Shen and I were able to continue our research on the stasis suit, and the results were shocking to say the least. I believe this creation of the Elders to be a prototype, of sorts, of what they hope to accomplish through their Avatar project; however, something appears to be...missing from it, something that would allow it to come to life. Though I wanted to study the Avatar corpse in order to discover our missing link, the Commander decided that we needed to know more about the gateway that we had recovered, so Shen and I began work immediately.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:10  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
January 13th, 2036 9:15pm  
The base project has been proceeding nicely this past week, all the underground production rooms are finished, and machining equipment is being installed, so we’ll be producing goods for havens soon. We’ve managed to get the shivs up to date, they’re patrolling the ruins above us now. We’ve completed rerouting the teleporter above us to the Warlock’s ruins, which have been successfully taken over now, so we’ll start moving over construction tools as soon as possible.

Geist paid us a visit today, in person nonetheless. Father also showed up, so it’s true that he’s the main supplier for the Templars. Once the machining equipment is up we’ll start giving them better equipment. Geist has given me a small facility near the coast to more permanently dock the submarine, So we’ll be able to ship goods to the middle east for the Reapers, and use an Arctic sea route from the Warlock’s stronghold to the Skirmishers. We’ve sent 10 Sparks to each of them to ensure relations, as the Skirmishers were cold to the idea and I don’t wanna play favorites as even though I effectively have the Templars by the balls, Geist doesn’t seem like the kind of guy I want to piss off long term, and the Reapers could probably kill me if they wanted to.

Talking to Geist has made me realise that I’ve accidentally become a bit of a celebrity among the resistance. It’s why I’ve been able to make this base in the first place; You don’t get to say “Come to an enemy stronghold, we’re making it our base” and get over 500 members within the first 7 days without quite the reputation. Kinda makes me want to run for president after this war is over, if the US comes back. I’ll have to sleep on it once it’s possible.

Did some research into the Orbital Cannon Grid, turns out a cell out on Mt. Everest got a good hold on them, managed to prevent them from firing and ADVENT hasn’t been able to get control back from them because they’re so preoccupied with XCOM. So I guess that explains why they haven’t blown us to smithereens yet. Also helps to explain why the strongholds aren’t receiving any attention; they’re hoping to mount an assault on us once they can actually spare the attention. Never realised how much ADVENT used that grid to keep the resistance in check. Guess I can thank the Assassin for choosing a location on the opposite side of the continent from the nearest city center. ADVENT’s gonna regret not dropping the hammer on us now because with XCOM holding down the Avatar project, the rest of us can start snowballing strength out of their control.

Oh there was one more thing...What was it? Ah right! The Council of Poorly Lit Bald People sent a pardon for me and praise for the base! I know that’s not what their called but screw it, keeping the old joke from EXALT. Apparently there’s something after the war they want me and Vahlen to look into, some old project from before the First Invasion that got scrapped that they think they can complete now that this invasion has happened. Apparently Firebrand’s mom is getting the boot on that, so once the war’s over I won’t haveta deal with that woman. But we’ve still got ground to cover before then, and I’m gonna be making a trip to that Mt. Everest base I mentioned earlier with some supplies to double down on the Orbital grid situation. So the next time I do one of these I guess I’ll be there.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, January 13, 2036.

Well, let's not do that again, all right?

We got bushwhacked, plain an' simple. Outsmarted by that Hunter freak. "Sniper Boy". If he wasn't such a homicidal maniac, bent on killin' all of us, I might actually like the guy. That's a big 'if', however.

I had what some people call 'a moment of clarity' durin' that battle. After handin' out guns to the guys as they ran down to defend the Avenger, I was thinkin' about how this was almost exactly how I lost my arm in the first place. I wasn't about to let that happen again, so, after the guys set up below, I high-tailed it to Engineerin'. I figured I was gonna strap myself into that contraption Shen knocked together, the one that lets me hold weapons for testin'. I was gonna grab one o' Shen's prototype guns an' maybe provide some coverin' fire for our guys.

Now, I know what you're thinkin': Max, you ain't no soldier. Hell, you wasn't one when you were young, an' that was a hell of a long time ago. All true. But I was pissed - these critters cost me an arm, an' I wanted them to pay for it.

Well, as you probably have guessed, it was a bust. I spent ten minutes tryin' to get into the stupid thing, but I couldn't do it with only one arm. With everyone runnin' around, pluggin' holes in the Avenger's hide, no one had time to help ol' Max, an' I was too pissed off to ask. Finally, I said fu... screw it, an' grabbed some plasma grenades. Better than nothin'. By the time I got back to the ramp, I could only see Ice an' Gunslinger, takin' potshots at the mega-cannon. They did well, too, as that beastie only got one good lick at us before they took it down. Granted, that lick knocked me flat on my ass, but still. An' so I stood there, lookin' out into the rain, holdin' a pair o' useless grenades. Might as well have been my goddam knittin', for all the good they did.

That was when it finally got through this thick head of mine - I'm all in on gettin' the replacement arm Shen built for me. I never, ever wanna feel that useless again. I ain't a fighter, but I ain't one to cower in a goddam corner when trouble comes, either. That feelin', standin' on the ramp, lookin' into the rain an' seein' bugger all, but hearin' the gunshots an' explosions... nope, that ain't for me. I've made my peace with it - that metal can opener is gonna be my new arm. No regrets. No more hesitatin'.

I heard later that our guys blasted the Hunter, again, but he'll be back, I'm sure. Guy turns up like a bad penny. Lots o' our guys wounded, which meant that my surgery has been postponed until the day after tomorrow, the 15th, again, if we don't pick up too many wounded on our next mission.

Goddamit. Now that I've made up my mind, I ain't too keen on waitin'. Gotta be done, though. Our wounded soldiers take priority, every time, just like it should be. Don't want the docs distracted by the goddam Doom Clock, after all.

Dammit. I need a drink or three.

Out.


	56. Ep 55 - Operation Dawn Shriek

Ep 55-----Operation Dawn Shriek-------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
The communication is filled with static, before clearing The hunter is onto me, I have seen how he looks at me with suspicion, I know I need to act soon before he requests my presence. I have laid delayed traps everywhere in the temple but the hunter hasn't triggered any of them himself, and to make matters worse there is not much of the original command structure left and I can't use any of the new officers or I risk them all finding out. I think the hunter will confront me during the next XCOM operation if he doesn't go after them himself, so I better finish my preparations. Hunter, if you think I'm easy pray you will die, it's time to see what two predators can do when fighting each other, granted my fight will be a battle of delay as I will need to make a two day trek to the pick-up point, but the skirmishers have come through for me and managed to get a small outpost within 3 hours brisk pace of the temple, I'm ready to 'face the music' as the human saying goes, are you ready, hunter?  
Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

January 19th, 2036  
Not only was our previous mission successful, but from it we also learned of another of Vahlen’s monstrosities. It didn’t take very long for Shen and I to complete our research on the psionic gateway, discovering that to activate it, we would have to replicate the frequencies used by the Codecis to open rifts. However, to accomplish this, we had to send her pet GREMLIN through the gateway; regrettably, the robot was destroyed in the process, meaning that we are missing some crucial piece to being able to fully access what lies beyond. Almost immediately after we finished, the Commander had Shen and I begin an autopsy on the corpse of the “Avatar.” Perhaps this will provide us with answers to our questions.  
Dr. Tygan, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 31:

So before anything else, I didn't log after our Avenger Defense because I lost my log recorder. Don't ask how, I don't know either. Also, as you can tell because I'm actually able to log, the defense was a success. 

Anyway, straight after, the Avatar Doom Ticker set off again. We set off to deal with an Avatar VIP in one of their facility, and along the way encountered the Berserker Queen. It wailed on our friendly Biozerker (courtesy of Link) before attempting to hit some of us then fleeing. Not all too tough. I did get a strange sense of Deja Vu. It probably had something to do with the Forest, which was much like a different Facility Raid. Still, it felt more familiar than that. I'm not sure.

Anyway, things have been quiet back at base. Not much besides repair work and more Covert Actions. We did get a new Reaper recruit, although i didn't find out anything about them. Haven't seen much of anyone lately. A shame, but oh well. Sure we'll find some time at some point. Next mission has a Templar expedition calling for aid. Sounded dangerous. Good luck down there Menace 1-5!

Heidi Signing Out   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================

 

Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:11  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
January 19th, 2036 12:00pm  
The occasional sound of an icepick hitting ice and rock can be heard in the background  
I knew that this cell was on the highest mountain in the world but THIS is not quite what I was expecting. Apparently this place’s only entrance is high up in the mountain, and the cell is somewhere inside of it. How they get resources all the way up here without a road is beyond me. Granted free-climbing up Everest was definitely up there on my list of things to do, but solo definitely wasn’t. I’m already past the cloud layer, so thank god I’m not in too much danger of oxygen deprivation and falling thanks to my augments and a rocket-propelled grappling hook.

Spent the little freetime I had before scaling this [Expletive] looking over the good General Drask’s logs, don’t think he realizes just how compromised the ADVENT net is these days. Sent a letter to Betos with a friendly little warning about some potential sleeper agents coming her way, the lads at the warlock’s stronghold are already digging up all the sleeper agents on file and putting them into a repository for the SPARKs. So some sleeper agents about to be “Sup [Expletive]?” out of existence.

Looked into this “Clairvoyant” character mentioned in those logs, turns out ADVENT has had someone predicting XCOM’s actions this whole time, and they’re STILL losing. For some reason the Clairvoyant can’t see me though, so that might be why they want me alive? There’s no explicit mention of any bounty being placed on me though, so it’s just an assumption. Who knows, could be the mockeries who placed it. Or maybe they think I have a connection to Vahlen that’s live so they want to find her through me. Jokes on them if that’s the case. I ain’t seen that [Expletive] in years.

Looks like I’m at the elevator into the facility already. Let’s see how many floors are on this thing. Tongue clicking can be heard in the background, then a button clicking, and doors shutting. 23 floors, not bad. Must be some old XCOM base or something. Would make sense why this place can hold onto the Orbital grid if that’s the case... Gotta admit this is a pretty smooth ri- BANG

Log abruptly ended.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, January 19, 2036.

(Fumbling sounds. Heavy sigh.)

Well... it's done. I'm recordin' this log in a sickbay bed. I'm high as hell on whatever dope the docs gave me. I...

(Later)

Damn. Kinda dozed off there. Hope this thing's still workin'.... okay, looks good. Where was I... oh, yeah, I'm in a bed, in sickbay. The docs bolted that mechanical arm of Shen's onto my left shoulder... when? Two days ago, maybe? Three? Dunno when I'm gonna get outta here. Can't really move at the moment. Kinda stuck... Hang on...

(Recording stops. Restarts.)

Goddam bedpans.

(Recording stops. Restarts.)

Okay, business taken care of. The arm... I can't feel squat comin' from it right now. Shen says that's normal. We'll see. I'm supposed to be able to feel stuff with it, but so far, nada. I think it'll be...

(Sliding sound.)

Dammit! Don't you drop, you piece of sh...

(Loud crash. Recording ends.)


	57. Ep 56 - Operation Dragon Valley

Ep 56-----Operation Dragon Valley-----------------------------------------------------

AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG  
 _Massive amounts of gunfire, explosions and shouting can be heard, along with screaming_ Keep that flank covered! Don't let them get a shot on you! _A few loud shots are made, the sound of which is easy to identify as sniper fire_ DAMNIT, someone suppress that damned hunter! If anyone is listening to this, my mission has gone to hell! The hunter ambushed me with a full platoon of ADVENT units but I turned the mechanical units on the organic troopers to buy me enough time to reach the skirmisher forward camp! _a pause in the log, punctured by several rapid shots landing near, and Vyrakia firing back_ The hunter has brought what seems like half of the entire ADVENT ground force stationed on earth to hunt me down, and even with 40 skirmishers assisting me with many more on the way, we are still making too slow progress to the evac point! _Several more shots are heard, followed by explosions and screaming_ well there goes 50 ADVENT units to a trap, but there is still a lot of them bearing down on us, and we're still 30 hours away from the evac point. According to coms, skirmisher reinforcements will arrive in the next hour, and more after that. If we can just hold the line for the first batch of reinforcements we can start to fall back to the evac point. _a massive explosion occurs close by_ And scratch a prime sectopod, the hunter must be furious at me for outwitting him like this. Hopefully the mines will slow them down _a sniper round lands dangerously close to the recorder, followed by hissing_ I better focus on the fight, It's going to be a long two days.  
Vyrakia Massive explosion OOO-O--U---TT  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:11  
No New Logs…  
=========================================================================  
RESISTANCE PRIORITY LINE TO AVENGER  
JANUARY 19TH, 2035 8:30PM  
EVEREST NEST TO AVENGER  
=========================================================================  
EVEREST: AVENGER COME IN  
AVENGER: THIS IS CENTRAL. WHAT’S THE EMERGENCY?  
EVEREST: NEST ATTACKED. SERGEI WOUNDED, STABILIZED BUT STILL IN CRITICAL. NEED IMMEDIATE RECOVERY TEAM TO ASSIST.  
AVENGER: SENDING SQUAD. ETA 4 HOURS. WHAT HAPPENED THERE?  
EVEREST: UNKNOWN ENEMY FORCE ATTACK. ALL DEAD, TAGS READ “EXALT ALPHA DIVISION” “EXALT BETA DIVISION” “EXALT DELTA DIVISION” AND “EXALT THETA DIVISION”. NAMES AREN’T PRESENT. 8 TOTAL. SERGEI TOOK THEM OUT, TOOK HEAVY DAMAGE AGAINST THE LAST COMBATANT.  
AVENGER: KEEP US INFORMED ON SERGEI’S CONDITION. CENTRAL OUT.

End of transmission log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 32:

That was a helluva mission. I feel exhausted and I just watched it. Nock took on a Muton Prime (who appear to have a similar colour choice to me) and it was all fine and dandy, with the team easily clearing the first pod of aliens. However it rapidly went downhill. Whilst the Sectopod and Celatids were swiftly dealt with, and the Lost Swarms were carefully culled, the Psionic Squad of 2 Venators and a Mk2 Riftkeeper tore the squad apart. They jumped and cloned all over the place, and the Riftkeeper took back the Muton Prime who caused havok again. Once they were dealt with, the Lost Swarms culled again and the Reinforcements dealt with, a full scale retreat was ordered. The last enemy was our friendly Muton Prime, who Nock sent far, far away from us to delay him. As the last of the team, this being Capduckay, boarded the Skyranger, another swarm came in.

Why is this important? Well, we had some help on that mission. A Resistance Agent started with us, and he was taken out at the beginning of the encounter with the Venators. One of the escorts for our target VIP fought valiantly alongside us for a long time, but he was killed by a Heavy Mec. The other escort we didn't actually find. I can only hope they had fled the area before we left, as the last Swarm would have been impossible for a single person to deal with. Godspeed you two, your sacrifices will not be in vain.

God I need a drink. I'm gonna go now, after I head to the Infirmary to congratulate everyone on surviving. That goddamn Muton Prime, with us from the beginning to the end...

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

January 19, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

I was finally able to return to my duties today. Having to catch up on what happened was.... well, it was interesting to say the least. At least I'm alive.

Matthew visited everyday I was out, giving me as much updates as he could, but he wasn't a social person. None of this was normal for him, but he still made time for me. I appreciate that. (Cobra will no doubt say he's trying to get into my pants if she were to find out though. Gotta keep this a little discreet)

I actually managed to get drunk at our Christmas party..... never again. I puked for half a friggin day. I have no idea what the appeal is, the drink didn't even taste good. I spent most of my day curled up in a corner hoping none of the noises would be loud enough to hear.

Still, I refused to take the day off, Matthew's been working far too long on his own anyway. Gotta thank him for covering for me so much.

We're about to assault an MOCX HQ now. I..... I never thought I'd even make it to this place, nevertheless be a member of Xcom. Now..... well, here I am. I honestly can't wait to see what happens next.

I need to think of a way to thank everyone.......

Until then, signing off.....  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, January 19, 2036.

I've got company.

Still recoverin' from the surgery that put this mechanical monstrosity on me. It's currently kinda... inert. It's just sorta lyin' there. I can't move it, an' it kinda jiggles every now an' again, without me doin' anythin'. Shen came in to the sickbay at one point an' was workin' on connections (she said it needs to link up with my nervous system, or it ain't gonna work at all. Supposedly, it's gonna take some time, maybe a week or so to get itself sorted out), an' she seemed kinda pissed off. I asked her about it, an' she said that Tygan is an asshole. No argument from me on that one. She said they sorta got the critter gate workin', but it fried one of her drones. She was real upset about it. She was gonna get into it more when word came back that the Skyranger was headin' in, loaded with casualties from the most recent mission. That wasn't good news, obviously, an' Shen bugged out while the docs set to work, gettin' everythin' ready. "Gettin' everythin' ready" apparently means movin' my currently useless ass outta the way. I got shoved, bed an' all, into a far corner of the sickbay, where, presumably, I wouldn't make a nuisance of myself. Surprised they didn't stack a couple o' boxes on me.

In came the guys - seven of 'em, which is not too bad, considerin' what they were facin', but there were quite a few that needed some serious patchin' up. I did my part, which consisted of stayin' the hell outta the way an' keepin' quiet. Dammit, I wish this fake arm of mine was workin' already - I probably could've been some help. The docs were workin' pretty damn hard there for a while.

I got to passin' the time with some of the less wounded guys, an' boy, was that mission a doozy. Lost everywhere you looked, piles of really powerful critters, things gettin' mind controlled back and forth... an' it just went on an' on an' on. One o' the guys said it felt like they was down there for half a day, not an hour or so. I hear that can happen to soldiers in the field - time kinda slows down. 

Sounds kinda nightmareish to me. What little I've seen of combat... nope, I don't want no part in it. I mean, if I'm forced to defend myself or this ship, I will (poorly, probably), but runnin' out there an' goin' toe to toe with the critters? Not on your life.

Also heard some scuttlebutt that the Commander has taken to referrin' to Bradford as "Dad". Heh. Fits. He's always badgerin' the guys on the comms about bein' careful, or gettin' to the evac point or whatever.

I ain't got much to do around here lately, bein' stuck in a bed an' all. Saw Cobra makin' the rounds through sickbay, talkin' to the soldiers. She didn't see me, stashed in the corner like I was, an' I didn't call out to her, neither. Soldiers have a... bond? I guess? When they fight alongside each other, bleed for each other, sometimes die for each other, they develop pretty special relationships. Intimate, without the whole sex thing. Probably more intimate than the whole sex thing, now that I think about it. I figured she needed that time with her siblings-in-arms. They all seem pretty damn special to her. I sometimes envy the closeness those people feel for each other, 'cause I'll never experience anything quite like it.

Listen to me, gettin' all philosophical an' melancholy at the same damn time. Heh. Screw it, I'm gonna take a nap. I'll try to relate more of my dealin's with the can opener on my shoulder once it becomes more... active.

Out.


	58. Ep 57 - Operation Broken Mirror (MOCX HQ Assault)

Ep 57-----Operation Broken Mirror-(MOCX HQ Assault)--------------------  
Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 29-1-2036

We finally took on the MOCX HQ, and won; though it does not feel like it. People seem impressed with the firework show Brandon and I put on, but the victory tastes bitter. Those humans were not too different from us, just fighting and dying for what they felt was right. They came very close to killing Cerberus as well….we've come way too close to losing our rangers more than once...

I also met Erin again, the poor girl. This time, Heidi ended her suffering. We blew up some sort of network broadcast device in the HQ – not sure what it was amidst all the rubble left by battling a Sectopod; but I try not to dwell on whether it was responsible for controlling Erin, and if she had outlived it, perhaps she would have finally been able to break free. She reminds me a lot of Vyrakia, Lola and the Skirmishers…whatever happens, I hope they make it through this. 

I hope that we will win, but not at the cost of our humanity.

Most of the squad is hurt. I’m back in the infirmary as I record this. Two civilians, an engineer and a scientist, also managed to slip from MOCX’s clutches and join…

(Distant footsteps and voices are heard.)

…Merlin and Papi Grande are back early from their operation? What’s going on?

(A muffled voice is heard over the Avenger’s PA system: 

“…all XCOM personnel are instructed to turn off all personal recording devices immediately and report to the Commander-…”

Obediently, Link’s recording ends.)

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

January 29, 2036 (Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky):

This will be my last log for awhile, Commander has ordered us to cease all communication via recorder or anything, we’re going dark. It must have went sideways during our mission with MOCX. If I don’t make it, whoever finds this, please look for my brother. I’ve exhausted all resources trying to locate any part of him but no luck. He’s not even in Advent database, which either is a good thing or a bad one. He has a scar over his right eye and goes by the callsign Raven, not to be confused with Dr. Raven here on the Avenger. But if you find him, please tell him we fought to the end.

With love,  
Eir.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX HQ Assault.

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Col. Cerberus ——

*Begin log*

“Well..... that was the definition of intense. They certainly didn’t make things easy on us either, Especially considering I’m out for a while. Took too many blows, even looked dire for a moment there, but thank lord Capducky was there. But after all of that, we succeeded. The MOCX HQ is no more. It now finally lays in smithereens, and the rest of them confused and scrambled.”  
*Sigh of relief*  
“But uhh, yea, not easy. That place was guarded by all the toughest known alien forces, along with a couple of MOCX squads themselves. We dropped in and everything seemed quiet at first. No one in sight, until we moved forward considerably. The commander had us go the left path, and from there we had one long firefight. Every time we cleared a pod, another one showed up. At one point, we even got the attention what would be the equivalent of a small army. Thankfully, Brandon and Link has probably the best idea to exist. Blow em all up, and it was pretty spectacular. Link set it off with some rift move, and all you could hear were either dying screams or panicked troops. After that cleanup we planted the charge and went home. Now MOCX won’t be an issue any longer.”  
*Sigh*  
“But that was only a test. The real challenge lie on the horizon. I hear we’re going to wrap this all up once and for all soon. The commander and them are making plans to begin our final raid against the aliens and take back our world for good. So now, everyone is gonna have to prepare there A game, mine included. And that’s kinda hard being in the infirmary at the current moment. But either way, we need to be ready.”

*End log*

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:11  
No New Logs…  
=========================================================================  
Avenger Medical Records  
Patient: Sergei Lassmaine  
Status: Sub Critical  
Retrieving latest report...  
=========================================================================  
January 28th, 12:00am  
The patient has just left critical. All injuries have healed, but the drug used to prevent this “Fatal Bonking” mentioned in the patient’s computer has thoroughly knocked him comatose, practically disconnecting the brain from the rest of the body. He’s no longer in immediate threat of death if he does wake up, but if power fails to the systems keeping him alive he can’t breathe on his own and his heart hasn’t started beating again, so he’s only sub-critical. It’s expected that he’ll wake up before limb function returns, and due to the extended recovery time he has been moved to a separate room.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Log 33:

Well, wasn't that a blast. Literally. There was a lot of explosions that mission, including an incredible combo between Brandon and Link. Nicely done you pair. Also i got to use the Disruptor Rifle again! I did great work with it against a MK2 Riftkeeper, and got some good work done against the Sectopod as well. And you remember that MOCX that apparently was executed but appeared again before? We finally got to actually execute her, and it was my honour to do it myself. Take that, b****. We also had to take out our Priest Double Agent after it was Mind Controlled. Such a shame. Reeaallllyy sorry about that. 

That's about it. No more MOCX. Human Traitors finally brought to justice. Good job squad.

Heidi Signing Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 48

Well… no one has died in a while… that’s… good…

Geez heh; I mean, I have no idea where we are in terms of ending this whole damn thing. Sniper boy is still out there, but hey, we’ve just done a big thing! 

MOCX, all those traitors and brainwashed people, are no more. The A-Team swept in there, Link and Brandon made a huge maelstrom of destruction with space magic and one of those claymore things, and… boom. Several times over heh. 

Apparently Erin was there… somehow those bastards got her back. Must not have made it to the Templars… I did send a Christmas letter to the Templar HQ addressed to her. Wonder if she ever got it… I mean, I was exceedingly short with her and rude when she was captured… she didn’t even know she was on the wrong side. Was in a bad place when she was recruited, they gave her a life. Dammit… too bad it had to end like that… Granted she would have tried to kill us all. If only we’d have a chance to turn them back…

Its… goddamn unfair, okay?! WHAT THE FUCK. The aliens have been lording over us for all this time, making some space magic thing, and FOR WHAT, HUH?! What could be so damn important to take away all of our free will, turn us against each other, and bring this war to Earth? What makes us this special? If its some sorta space magic thing, couldn’t those sectoid things help them with that? Like, come the fuck on… They just keep going on how we need to have faith in them… WHY? Why should I, when you’ll soon as slaughter us as spout drivel about how we need to believe in them? They don’t care at fucking all…

[LOG ENDED]

[Reason: Inactivity]

[LOG EDIT]

Okay… may have just stormed off there… gone down to the exercise room to punch it out and whatnot… I’m… not sure…

Oh well… other stuff has happened too… Not… sure what to make of it.   
The Psych people finally told me why I was meeting with them all the time. Apparently, I actually do have problems… Well, they say it’s a disability or something, but it ain’t physical. They say I’m on this Autism Spectrum? One said Asperger’s Syndrome, but yeah…

Yeah. 

I have a name for it now… the social awkwardness, my inability to read people well, me being terrible-ish/not normal with romantic things, the whole organizing thing, the whole being more comfortable around older people, my explanative rants on occasion from before, being bad with jokes, liking maps a lot more than other people, not being really good with dealing with weirdness to schedules and such…

They say it's hard to nail down with me, kinda… like, I’m not overt like other autistic people, I’m ‘high functioning’ or some bullshit. 

And damn it if it didn’t feel like they were saying a bunch of things for me to make excuses about. Wave this in people’s faces and go “Hey, I don’t have to improve all my weirdness, ‘cause I’m fucking Autistic! Yeah, better not get angry at me for messing up, ‘cause I have a disability!”

Yeah, because obviously with this now I must be all effed up, right? “We can’t have this weirdo rooting through our supplies, apparently its tough for him to interact with people! Surely there’s someone better!” No, fuck that, I do my job, okay? I mean, I sure as hell ain’t normal with not getting jokes all the time, making terrible ones, the whole not knowing with Mandy…  
Fucking hell… Look, she cared for me no matter this. And fuck it, this is how I am… well, was in a few of those instances. 

I can’t deny that I haven’t improved, least some of them… don’t typically go overboard with explaining things to people, least in person. And in person, well… do have a few friends, so I must be doing something okay with that stuff…

It’s a part of me… I got a name for it now I guess… 

Its sorta weird… knowing this now…

Did my parents know? Does anyone else here know from looking at me? 

Should people know? 

Like, Shen’ll know, and Central. And the Commander. And Dr. Tygan… probably the other doctors too. Dammit… what must Dr. Raven think now? Hopefully no guilt over potentially not recognizing it; not like he’s a psychologist – mental doctoring only comes in a bit for him.   
Even so… I mean… people don’t need to know right now… Well, the others anyways…

And dammit, along that same line… Jay. He’s fucking gone. Left me a note about there being some secret coordinates on the rosary Claire gave him. He left us for them… If he and Claire are anything to go off of, these Catholics do seem like a good bunch. 

It's just… dammit… Just imagine if Ice goes down, yeah? This is war. People die. What if his luck runs out, yeah? Stray shot, or one of those vans on stilts, or blue gold naked cyber lady things blows up in his face? Who’s next? Who picks up the slack of lead sniper? Not him, because he’d be away. They’d probably rope him back but even so. That would fall to… Darksky. Not that she couldn’t do it – she’d probably be the best out of the three right now if Jay were here. 

But isn’t it damn convenient that Jay gets that note along with experiencing an altercation with Darksky? Look, I was concerned… the two seemed pretty buddy-buddy until after Christmas… that doesn’t make any sense in the first place, the gift Jay got her was actually really cute heh

But yeah, I asked Shen about it, and ROV-R shows me, well… Darksky got super drunk and was wandering around the ship. She found Jay’s bunk, and passed out in it. Didn’t even know whose it was, just keeled over heh. Its funny in isolation, but knowing all of this now… I guess I can assume Jay found her, didn’t want to move her, maybe thought she was looking for him…   
A drunk woman making advances on a guy who’s a bit unsure of his feelings? Sounds awfully familiar…

I mean, look, this probably isn’t the case. Jay isn’t autistic. I am. He’s older than me, more mature, more experienced. That whole situation wasn’t the cause. Doesn’t shake me wanting to have helped it somehow. And then… so that means he just rushed out to find people like him, and abandon us… Mean… he hasn’t been around here a lot, and so hasn’t had a chance to really connect with anyone… he called me a friend in his note, but everyone has their own definitions of friendship. 

Guess maybe I expect too much… my version of friendship is being loyal, no matter what… I mean… kinda to a point…? Hasn’t been pushed yet, so fuck it.   
But yeah, this friendship talk would be a good transition into the last thing here… just gonna finish it off. 

Jay, you’re not going to read this, but I should say it anyways. I feel like I should be sorry for not being good enough to encourage you to stay… that you’re welcome here… I know that I can’t really get mad even factoring in when I left because, well, things are objectively different. I guess faith for you may be stronger than any relationships you made/maybe lost here… I mean, I wish you all the best man, doesn’t mean I don’t want you back… I really do… Argh…

Well

That’s depressing to think about… here’s something better. Lots better. 

Finally got to the training room with Heidi! And oh man… okay first off, that simulator is absolutely crazy! It actually felt like I was in the thick of it with her, against all those aliens. Super crazy… when she got injured, I actually forgot it was a simulation heh… was really concerned that she may actually… fucking die if she took another one or something…  
Guess I should explain this: there are a lot of different programs and it changes up what sort of things we fight against/where. First was in a city against a bunch of regular soldiers. We had to fire at them as they came, then take them out. I didn’t have my sword, and one of them almost got into a place where they could flank me… I mean, I missed a couple, but made other shots. Not terrible, but definitely a learning experience. 

Second was in like a foresty area, but the aliens didn’t know where we were… did better then – a Mec got off rockets at me and Heidi’s cover at the start, and she did take a shot from a sniper… but I did do better. I missed a couple times, but the simulation gave me a stock so I still did something. Also, did find that I’m a Lieutenant technically, so I could make use of a few training things that they gave me. One allowed me to move while an enemy was overwatching, another gave me the ability to take off enemy armor. Pretty neat heh… that was when Heidi took her hit, and man, she did feel it it seemed… kinda scary… Even she started talking like she does during missions… again… was definitely in the moment and was actually fearing for her… and fearing about doing well…

Third and last had us in an Advent city, this time in the slums on a highway overpass. Reminded me of back in the city; Heidi didn’t want to hear it then, all business. Makes sense… anyways, first group was troubling… few of those bio people – took out the captain before it could get us, but the other two, well… one turned into a Faceless. And it almost got a swipe in on Heidi, if not for her staggering it. I… well… I fucking missed it when it got to us on the bridge… badly… did take a shot from the other trooper, but… yeah… Last thing though was, well, one of those vans on stilts. Heidi had hooked us up with exo suits, so we both had rockets to use. Can’t remember when she used hers, but I remembered I had another one of those special training things – salvo, I think? Anyways, between the two of us we were actually able to take it out! 

That’s all well and good… and… afterwards… she asked me something. Granted after I asked her if she’d be willing to stake out Mandy’s stomping grounds in New Guinea and pay respects to Sealth… She asked if I’d be willing to go out with her after the war to track down the facility she was at… Somehow… she feels confident enough with me to ask that… Of course I accepted! If she feels that I could actually help her, for sure I’m going to do so! Try my best with it! 

I really don’t want to let her down… She believes that I can actually help her with this, and for sure it’ll become combatty in nature… So… yeah… It's hard to believe, but maybe, just maybe… Sealth was right about this thing. That anyone could become a badass soldier person… well, hone the appropriate skills…

Won’t deny it, feels… really good, hearing that she trusts me that much… Her of all people, who was going to keep an eye on me, who almost killed her… We’ll see how it goes… assuming we make it to the end. See what’s beyond…

Anywhom… um… apparently I’m supposed to shut this down…? Shen is summoning engineering personal and

[LOG ENDED]

[Reason: Administrative Privilege]

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Dr. Alva Raven  
Log: Opened.

Well. MOCX HQ was just destroyed. I must say I am impressed with our group of soldiers. They handled things quite well. I for one have had to sit here and work, Archon Autopsy is going well. One of the most... visually stunning thing to come out of ADVENT, though mostly robotic, it seems to have fleshy insides. It's beautiful, in design at least. I wonder if it was Alien culture that provided this look or it was some of Earth's culture through albeit forced, cultural diffusion. I do not know what the Commander will have us do next, but I eagerly await our next objective. Vigilo Confido Commander, I await your orders.  
Dr. Alva Raven, signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
January 19, 2035  
Engineer's personal log: Catherine Annabelle Baker "Sparky"

I was finally able to return to my duties today. Having to catch up on what happened was.... well, it was interesting to say the least. At least I'm alive.

Matthew visited everyday I was out, giving me as much updates as he could, but he wasn't a social person. None of this was normal for him, but he still made time for me. I appreciate that. (Cobra will no doubt say he's trying to get into my pants if she were to find out though. Gotta keep this a little discreet)

I actually managed to get drunk at our Christmas party..... never again. I puked for half a friggin day. I have no idea what the appeal is, the drink didn't even taste good. I spent most of my day curled up in a corner hoping none of the noises would be loud enough to hear.

Still, I refused to take the day off, Matthew's been working far too long on his own anyway. Gotta thank him for covering for me so much.

We're about to assault an MOCX HQ now. I..... I never thought I'd even make it to this place, nevertheless be a member of Xcom. Now..... well, here I am. I honestly can't wait to see what happens next.

I need to think of a way to thank everyone.......

Until then, signing off.....  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

**As XCOM is preparing for a final assault on the Elders stronghold, a familiar voice can be heard from the comms.**

“My name is Sealth Mason, nickname “Pathfinder”.”  
“If you are listening this, it means that I died in a fight against the aliens and Advent.”

“I told Brandon to release this voice log over the comms only if I died and if you are preparing for the final battle against the Elders and Advent.”  
“I am sure you found a way to show the aliens’ true intentions to the world.”

“And now the people will fight back against the invaders.”  
“Now, you have to lead them. Xcom fought the aliens for over twenty years. You are the most experienced with fighting them.”

“And now it is time to get some payback for the first war. Now after the guerrilla warfare we have a real war on our hands. And that means everyone fights.”  
“After all, I am sure you all want a little piece of glory. So that you can tell your children and grandchildren that you saved the world.”

“I know that some of you maybe don’t know how to use the gun properly, but you can always grab a grenade launcher and blow things up like Havok.  
That would be a glorious sight indeed. Who needs artillery when you can bombard the enemy yourself.”

“And we always need someone who will carry the ammunition and medical supplies.”  
“You are all soldiers now, no matter how small your roles were in this fight. It doesn’t matter if you are an engineer, a scientist, a supply officer or anyone else. Now it is time for you to pick up your weapons and go out and fight.”

“This will be your proudest and most heroic moment. Fighting alongside your brothers and sisters in arms. Together as one.”  
“You will make Advent run in fear, because you fight for something that can’t be killed. Freedom. And that is always worth fighting for.”

“As for the team who will face the Elders.” I have no doubt that you all have been chosen with a reason.”  
“Except “Ice” we all know how good he is with a sniper rifle. Commander would be insane if he doesn't bring him to the final showdown.”

“You have to stay vigilant, because this might be your most dangerous mission ever.”  
“You may be outnumbered four to one. But that is a good match for everyone of you. Because you fight with courage, brotherhood and friendship.”

“And you also fight for us. Those who died in this war. Remember us and you will find strength which can beat anything, even the most powerful foes you ever faced.”  
“We will always be with you in spirit and heart. Because we fought for you, not for ourselves.And because of that we have died.”

“You shall be remembered as Xcom’s finest and bravest soldiers. Heroes that saved the world. I was just helping out.”  
“I do not wish any monuments or tribute, no poems of war and valor like in the old times. The only thing I want is to be remembered. As a soldier and a good friend.”

“I wish you all a glorious victory over the aliens and their masters.”  
“I can only imagine what will happen after you kick the aliens off our planet. But I am a Pathfinder, I found my own path. Now, it's time for you to find yours. And I hope it will be a good one.”

“It has been a great honor to fight at your side my friends. I am proud of you all.”  
“And before I forget there is one wish I have. I want you to win and not die in the process. And give them hell for me and the others. We all want revenge.”

“In case you do die, I see you on the other side.” For tonight we dine in heaven.” With all other great warriors and soldiers who have died in the name of honor and victory.”  
Those who fought and died for those who couldn’t. And that earned them a place in heaven.”

“I am waiting and watching over you as a guardian angel.”  
“I am leaving you to prepare this speech is going for far to long. And you have a big battle in front of you.

“Pathfinder” signing out.

And then everyone kicked the Elders ass off the planet. XCOM won.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[DECLASSIFIED: Available for public inspection] 1-1-2041  
[CLASSIFIED: Compartmented Information: XCOM] 29-1-2036

Title: Organization-wide Injunction / Gag Order, MOCX  
Transcript:

“Approximately one and a half hours after the completion of Operation Broken Mirror and the destruction of MOCX’s command network, our covert operatives Lt. Chris ‘Merlin’ Broadway and Sgt. Parker ‘Papi Grande’ Templin became the target of an attempted vehicular homicide in Lisbon, New Portugal, in a reprisal attack. A large SUV, whose driver was later identified as an off-duty MOCX agent, attempted to ram their rental car off the Tagus River Bridge. Though our operatives were unarmed at the time, their Templar attaché leapt from the moving vehicle and Inverted his position with the driver, saving Merlin and Papi Grande and resulting in the drowning death of their assailant.

After careful deliberation, it is the opinion of John ‘Central’ Bradford and myself that the secrecy of XCOM’s operations may be at least partly compromised by civilians sympathetic to MOCX. The precise location of Merlin’s and Papi Grande’s vehicle would only have been known to employees of Galáxia Car Rentals with access to its real-time tracking data; and relayed to the MOCX agent, who lived in the area. The destruction of MOCX’s leadership and command infrastructure has left the organization’s lower ranking members with no choice but to carry out similar lone wolf-style attacks on XCOM and attempt to infiltrate factions and institutions with access to information that would facilitate them. 

Accordingly, all XCOM members, including noncombatant personnel, are instructed to cease recording logs on their personal devices and to take extra precautions to secure them against theft and hacking. Your logs contain detailed information that may compromise the lives of your comrades as well as XCOM’s operations and research progress; should they fall into the wrong hands.

We are drawing very close to the end of this war and the freedom of all humanity. In a few weeks, we will either see victory…and you will be able to log to your hearts’ content...or it won’t matter anymore.”

\- Commander Odd

[END]


	59. Epilogue

Epilogue-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April 2036 Eirilian ‘Praetorian’ Darksky:

It’s been 3 months since my last log, I know I don’t always record my thoughts but I figured I would at least try to say something since the events of our going dark order. Since our last mission, we were worried the Commander was lost to us but he woke up not long after the final group came back to us. It was hectic and nerve wracking knowing I couldn’t help out. But, with our victory over ADVENT wherever that place was, we exposed them for who they are. I’m still in shock to be honest.

We won. We actually beat ADVENT, and the world is waking up to the lies they have been spewing for 20 years. With enough time we might actually be free, and then I can find my brother and we can finally live. Though it has been a busy year, destroying MOCX once and for all, stopping the AVATAR project, and to not so good news, we continued to lose resistance members and camps, and even a soldier or two here at XCOM. Jay left, he just vanished. I wish I knew why, I don’t want to think that I was the cause but I may have been. It’s just so..difficult to think why he would just give up on us like that. Though according to what people were saying, and the letter he wrote, it wasn’t anything against us. They wouldn’t let me read the letter though, so I hope there was nothing in there about me….

But anyways, I wanted to say that I am starting my search for my brother. I’ve gotten wind that he might be alive, apparently the Raven callsign has been heard of a couple of times out in England, so I’m gonna start there.

(2 years later)

January 28, 2038 Tokyo, Japan:

England was a bust, then Denmark, then Australia, then Mexico, Chile, India, Thailand, Alaska, New York, Honduras, Russia, Italy, France, and now Japan. Everywhere I have looked, it has always been one step behind him. I feel like he is doing this on purpose but I know he is trying to clean up the world, everyone I have talked to said he moves like a shadow, just like he used too. I can only imagine his next stop is Tokyo but I’m unsure, I just want to find him. I’m at a hotel right now near his last known location, but this is tiring. But I won’t give up, his is family and he must be found. I will do what *knock knock knock* oh, must be the room service I ordered. *door squeaks open* 

“I hear you are looking for me, sis.”   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Link’ Stanley’s notes 13-12-2036

The past several months have been a whirlwind of celebration and busy-ness. The joy of victory over Advent turned quickly into a planet-wide logistical nightmare. How do you keep the good parts of their infrastructure…like clinics and good roads…and toss out the millions of surveillance cameras and ID scanners on every corner? What about the previously off-grid slums and resistance enclaves dealing with an influx of city slickers who can’t farm, build, hunt or fight? I don’t envy the city administrators that have to sort out that mess. But I have faith that they’ll adapt, as I did. 

Is it wrong to feel that I don’t want some aspects of the old world to return? Under Advent, countries that in 2015 were considered third world experienced the toppling of murderous dictators and an improvement in living standards that now places Rwanda on par with Norway. Under Advent, we’ve been forced to put aside our prior armed and ideological conflicts. I can see where MOCX is coming from. 

Sometimes when I lie awake at night, I think of Erin and her reaction to learning that the peace and comfort she enjoyed was little different from the fattening of sheep for the slaughter. Now the shepherds are gone and it’s up to us to find green pastures and quiet waters.

I will return to the Avenger next week. It’s been a good vacation and if someone told me in 2015 that an alien invasion would end with me shopping for Christmas presents in Pyongyang, I would have asked them to call a psychiatrist. Over the months, I’ve found a handful of my missing former students still alive and among the Resistance scattered across the globe…not all of them, but enough to show my efforts were not in vain.

I’ve also discovered that Mandy is the most popular baby girl’s name among the Resistance this year, and I’m not surprised, along with a gaggle of bouncing baby Sealths, Johns, Jaykos, Erics and Kassads. Babies named after still-living XCOM members are common too. While I’m used to Robert being a common pre-war name, I’m amused by the idea of Heidi having to get used to a world full of infants named in her honor.

Speaking of Cobra, I wonder where she is now. Looking forward to catching up, even if I just KNOW she’s going to laugh at all the weight I put back on. Ice, Havok, Cerberus, Richie and all the rest too. If anything, I’m heading back to the Avenger to check on them. Even if they’ve left as I have, I’m certain they would have left contact details with any remaining crew.

What happens afterwards? I don’t envy Tygan’s job of holding the current state of the world’s medical and genetic research together, but I am no biologist and in no position to help. It’s best that I stay in the loop and keep doing what I know best - teaching. There’s still the matter of defected aliens and Advent. The Skirmishers are doing their best to bring them all together as equals…and for teachers that means potentially having them in the classroom alongside adult Resistance and XCOM members making up for lost years of schooling. I like the fact that people don’t seem to hero worship me as much as my more aggressive, outgoing and…leaner former comrades like Ice, Cobra or even Duke; which means I can get down to business quicker. My former school building still stands and I intend to move back into it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Heidi "Cobra" Hansen - Epi-log:

Wow, I forgot about this thing!

*Sounds of rummaging and stuff being moved is heard in the background*

So yeah, my last log was what, the MOCX HQ? The commander told us to stop taking logs because there was a fear of MOCX infiltrators, meaning I couldn't log after our last mission. Sadly I didn't get to go on it, but all the big guys went. Cerberus, Link, Ice, Havok, Ducky, Brandon and Glados. They were accompanied by the Commander in his own Avatar, albeit an unfinished one. Honestly with that squad, the Elders stood no chance. They were swept away pretty damn easily. So as belated as it is, well done guys!

Now, right after the war ended, there was a whole lotta chaos. The remaining ADVENT and Aliens had to either surrender or be exterminated, and it was a 50/50 split either way. But it was a fairly quick job suprisingly - Without the Elders, their unity just broke. After that... well that's a helluva story.

Me and Richie made a bunch of promises to each other after we *finally* got around to training in the Training Center. He was going to go find Mandy's old camp in New Guinea, as well as spread Sealth's ashes in Australia. Meanwhile, I wanted to head to find the Facility that experimented on me. I didn't actually have any ideas what I would do once I got there, but hey, we both agreed to.

So once things died down, we managed to arrange it. I won't ask how, but he got us a trip (or I suppose, trips) on a... *requisitioned* ADVENT Submarine. Yes, that's right, a Submarine! It's really not as cool as it sounds. At least, after a while. Fairly cramped, no personal space (which as a female on an entirely male ship? Was fun) but my god it was an awesome experience. Anyway we went to Australia first, which was only a short trip.

Richie was fairly emotional - turns out Sealth was his only and best friend for a time, poor guy. Sealth was always telling him that everyone was a soldier, it just took time to figure out what sort. Which with the way Richie handled that sword and shotgun... I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to Sealth.

As Richie spread his ashes, I suddenly got an urge to speak. I said "Sealth, I didn't know you as well as I probably should have. And hell, back then I wouldn't have talked to you, considering your background in ADVENT. But Richie here showed me something. He showed me that you cared. You looked out for him. And hell, your speech before we kicked the Elders off Earth? It was badass. Look, I'm not good at this stuff but... I respect you. Your sacrifice has got us here. So thank you."

Richie got a bit teary, bless him. Guess I did good, which im glad of. 

Anyway, we returned to the Sub soon after, and headed off to New Guinea. On the way, we picked up a "surprise". Richie wouldn't tell me what it was, but he said I'd see soon, so i didn't push it too much. As we landed, Richie navigated us via some satellite imagery, and we headed out. He's really grown into quite the survivalist, taking out a couple rogue Chrysalids with ease, as well as navigating us through the whole Jungle. I'd have gotten lost very easily, so I'm glad he was there.

Anyway, after a couple days, we found her old camp. Bunch of old food and her old camera that she recorded her logs on when she was younger. Richie offered it to me, but I let him keep it. Figured he deserved it more than me. Sadly we didn't have a body or ashes to bury, but in her honour we swam in her pool. God, that was nice. I can see why she liked it. I thought it was a bit odd to swim in the open wilderness, but considering she had no alternative I'm not surprised she enjoyed it so much. Also surprisingly, Richie joined me. He's not bad looking, I'll be honest. Don't know why I said that, ah well.

Anyway, after our swim, Richie said there was something else nearby. Mandy's old Haven. The place looked like a tornado had torn through it. That's what happens when ADVENT "Peacekeepers" disagree with you. Wandering around there... god it was so sad. I remembered her video log from just after this happened. She was so distraught... I guess it brought back memories for both of us. For him, he talked about the Pseudo-Haven his parents set up. Once he came of age there, he was asked to pick his role, but he wasn't sure. His father, who was also the lead scout, took him on. Richie wasn't particularly into it, and one day the pair got caught. His father was taken, never to be seen again, whilst they took Richie and tried to indoctrinate him into society. It's clear how that went. Then he got shot while he ran, and had to be cared for in a nearby Haven. Luckily on his end, this Haven was in contact with the Haven the Avenger was dormant in, and he headed out to it. Long story short, his scavenging instincts and precise record keeping got him promoted once the Avenger could fly.

On my end, after I escaped the Facility that escaped, I was still somewhat injured. Thankfully they didn't want to kill me if it was at all possible, and by the time they realised they should, it was too late. So after that, I ran into a Haven. No idea what it was, but I was close to death's door so I didn't really care. And bless them, they were good people. They patched me up right as rain, and while I was still recuperating, they taught me to shoot. They're a big part of the reason I'm so good at my job, so I owe them one. After I got better, I was a bit... full of revenge. I literally wandered between Havens, finding new ones simply by word of mouth at the ones I arrived at. Eventually I reached the one the Avenger was stalled at. Richie had a couple questions for me - How did I handle all that movement, did I never want to settle down? And honestly, no. I really didn't. See, revenge is a powerful feeling. Although i will admit that my feet stung for a long time after. He also asked if i had a favourite Haven, and boy was there a good one. On the edges of the Amazon, there was one in a really humid area. I'm talking, *really* humid. So much so, most people went around semi naked. I wish i was kidding. 

Anyway, we went off to the Amazon Rainforest next, where Richie unveiled his surprise. New Armour! His had some Micro Rockets and a Charging Melee type attack. Mine had some small boosters to assist my mobility, and stabilisers in the arms to assist my aim! Of course, he got some help. Brigette made these for us! I had to ask if there was something between them, but he assures me they're just good friends. That woman is a miracle worker I swear.

Anyway, these were gonna come in handy, since we had to trek through the Rainforest. Thankfully the Sub could get up the Amazon River itself, at least a good portion of the way, so we didn't have too far to walk. While there were a few stray Chrysalids *again*, we managed to walk between a few Havens until I reached the one that had looked after me. The doctor there was as fussy as ever, but once he was sure the pair of us were alright, he was really happy to see me again. Even the people who helped train me up were happy. I had expected them to be jealous, but they were just so proud! It was pretty weird, I'll be honest. Not used to so much praise.

Anyway, after we stocked up there, we headed for the facility. It wasn't very far, only a couple hours away. Not sure why neither side attacked the other, but I'm glad they didn't. Anyway, turns out the Facility was mostly abandoned. Clearly, not as important as it felt to me. There were a few turrets and some patrolling MECs, but we dispatched those easily. Interestingly, there was actually a Sectopod there! Very scary when it appeared. However, during our Training Centre session, we actually dealt with a very similar scenario, so besides some minor injuries from debris and stuff, we were fine. Maybe they did care about this facility? No idea.

Once we got inside (and took out the last of the security), I realised I didn't know what I wanted to do there. We had a look around, and while we did Richie asked about this place. I only recounted some of the "nicer" moments - These consisted of not being able to interact with other inmates. If we did, we were punished with extra experiments. That caused a lot of silence for a while, until we found some records. Turns out, they actually recorded stuff about my escape! Apparently I was their best hope. What for you ask? Some sort of super soldier. Not an Avatar. Seemed more like a physical specimen. Not to sound smug, but my escape might have completely stopped a new ADVENT Trooper variant. Anyway, I also searched around for a cure for my breathing problems, hoping to not have to wear my mask. Alas there isn't, but by now it's probably a defining trait of mine anyway. Can't complain about that.

So when we read this, he asked what I thought was so special about my genes. Only thing I could think of was my promising career into winter sports, since before my illness I was likely to be a star in the field. This prompted us to have a bit of a discussion on sports. He asked me, since sports are pretty likely to return in the future, if I'd consider going back into them. While I gave it some thought, I think I'm a different person now, and told him as such. When asking what I'd do now, I decided I'd put my training to good use. I'm sure there will be plenty of need for security for a long while yet - The amount of Chrysalids and Automated units we'd found so far was proof enough of that. He seemed interested for a bit, but after a while of thinking he had something different in mind.

His good friend Claire, who helped him out after his escapade, said something. She was worried that the world wouldn't recover properly, because my generation and others had only known fighting. We wouldn't know how to deal with a normal world. So he was going to try and find his Mom, help her with her Haven and see what happens next. And it got me thinking if maybe she was right. Richie offered up that I should be happy in whatever I was doing. I mulled it over and decided I’d have a talk with Link back on the Avenger. He was a teacher prewar, so I’m sure he’d be able to help me make the choice. Of course that meant I was going to end up getting an education at some point. Richie approved, and said Claire was actually a prewar teacher as well, so I'm sure she’d approve as well. 

So on our way back, we had a bit more of a discussion. He offered me a place wherever he ended up settling up, and I offered him a discount if he ever needed my security services. Quite a funny thing to think about now.

And well… we’re basically finished. We got back to the Sub and headed out for the Templar HQ in South America, since Richie thinks his mom is around there. When we arrived, he was worried about finding his mom. See, he had kind of twisted what happened when he told me about him being captured. Apparently, his young self just couldn't go on. The trip had been pretty unsuccessful, and his dad kept pressing on. When Richie spotted the patrol, he called out. He brought attention to them, and got them caught. He’s the reason he hasn’t seen his Dad again. And his face as he said this… well the poor guy. 

And you know what he was thinking? He thought I’d hate him. That's what he was worried about, the poor sap. I just gave him a proper hug, and explained something quite simple. His actions all those years ago aren’t worth dwelling on now, and aren’t worth keeping in. He’ll have to be honest with his mom. And surprisingly, he agreed! He thinks he knows more about why he made the decisions he made, and that's because the Avenger Docs actually diagnosed him as being on the Autistic Spectrum. He hasn't told anyone else, but wants to tell me. I was pretty taken aback that he’d confide that in me, but he quickly explained why. He saw this, not as an excuse, but as a way to improve. He could now categorise his experiences and use that to work on them.

Sadly, I didn’t have anything of the like to say to him. So we made some old jokes about him being an old man. I gave him a kiss (only a quick peck, don't get so hyper) and a hug, and then we split. Goodbyes aren't either of our things, so I just stood there and watched him trek off for a bit, before returning to the Sub.

That was last week. Took us some time, but we got back to the Avenger, which it turns out they’re turning into a museum! As such they want us to clear out our rooms if we haven't already, leaving only the stuff we’d want to find in there. They’ve also requested we give our logs in, so they can compile them and let people read through them. A nice idea, that's for sure. Not sure exactly how much I want people reading, but hey, I’m famous now apparently. Gotta get used to attention. I’m just gonna wait around a little, see if I can find Link and ask him about what to do education-wise, then I’ll be off. Those Abandoned cities won't clear themselves, and neither will the Chrysalids. There's gonna be a good use for soldiers for a while yet, and I’m glad to be one of those. 

So yeah, I think that's it. I’m finally done. Its… weird. I didn't think this would happen. But there's no more Elders to deal with. None. No organised threats, at least for now. I’m free. Its an uncertain future, but I can’t wait to step forward into it.

Heidi signing out, for the final time.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Epilogue 

—— Password Accepted ——  
—— Final Log Accessed ——  
—— User: Col. Cerberus ——

*Begin log*

“That’s it. Just like that, it’s over, we won. We went in, stormed the fortress, and killed the elders and there Avatar puppets. To think, that was a few days ago now, yet I still remember everything. I..... I don’t even know where to start.”  
*short pause*  
“Well, for starters, who knew the commander knew how to kick butt. Apparently he joined us on mission as one of the Avatars. The suit we recovered from the forge was apparently an Avatar frame the whole time. I mean, he wasn’t physically the Avatar, just controlling it like the Elders do. But either way, it was awesome. Everyone did good out there, wiped out nearly everything without much resistance. But the real challenge came once we entered the final room, where the Elders were. They brought in there own Avatars, this time fully ready, and gave us one hell of a fight. One even gave me a good hit, but nothing bad. Once we finally managed to take em out, the portal started to collapse, but on the commanders brilliant thinking, he re-opened it for us. Don’t know what happened to the body afterwards, but at least we made it back home safely. And you better believe the bar was crammed to the limit with people celebrating our victory and giving praises. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that bar run out of drink until now.”  
*Sigh*  
“But now the real question. What now? I mean, Bradford and them offered for me to stay. After all, Advent is still holds, or trying to, many city centers, and we need to help the people out. Of course I took the offer, but I mean, that won’t last very long, considering the entire world is now fighting back against them. So now.... what do I do with my life. Like, I never have been really good at anything before the invasion, just a normal guy that didn’t stand out much. Now, all I am is just a crazy guy who knows how to fight. I mean, I guess for starters, I would probably move back to my home country of the Netherlands. But like, then what. No point trying to rebuild my old life, I’ve moved on from that. I’m not entirely sure what to do really. I guess I’ll need to figure something out..... I suppose. As for this recorder, well, might as well keep it for memory sake, but I doubt I’m going to make any more entries into it now that my time here is essentially done.”  
*Sigh*  
“You know, I’m actually gonna kinda miss a few people. Got to know them well..... maybe I can see them again someday, who knows. But, until then, I got more work to do. Felix Banks, signing off.”

*End log*

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - Unspecified date (Last entry)

It's been a few days since it all ended. Everything may be over but ... I can still feel everything. All those Purple Codices ... Venators ... something must've happened when being in those missions with them. The inhibitor probably was weakened to every exposure to their energy. Until it died out at the MOCX HQ. This was Shen's best explanation. I cannot fault her. She did her best to put together that inhibitor in the circumstances. To be honest, it was chaotic at first, hearing all those voices. But, with some training from our Templar friends, it helped me find my focus. Pun not intended.

The Custodian knows I am going to find my mother. She is in Russia. I know where. Central ... John is coming with me. I know he's probably eager to see the good Doctor. He's lucky to have someone to care about. I haven't found anybody, yet. Anyway, all four of us will be heading off to the States afterwards. Paying our respects to my father. Mom located his grave, while being underground with the Doctor. John felt quite touched about what she did. His brother passed away during the initial stages of the occupation. It's been over 20 years but ... the grave miraculously survived. I don't know how. Maybe the local Resistance took care of it.

What will I be doing next? Probably offer my services to help with the reconstruction. My pilot services, anyway. Transporting supplies from here to there. People. Whatever is needed. Earth is getting a fresh start. I want to be one of the people that helps putting the bricks back together. And maybe I can find someone for myself. Someone that hopefully won't be bothered too much by my purple eyes. Yes, I gave up the contact lenses. I figure I look pretty damn cool like that.

The aliens that remained ... I don't know what will happen to them. It wasn't their fault for what they did. The Elders were behind the proverbial buttons. The Sectoids, the Mutons ... they were all just pawns. Victims themselves. Even the Chosen were being handled around like puppets. Well, perhaps except the Hunter. I liked him. I don't know what happened to him. Did he go off to better pastures, away from the Elders' grip? I hope so. Will definitely miss his banter.

Richie ... God speed, my friend. May you find what you're looking for. I am just a com-link away. I kept it. Because you are the closest to a 'best friend' that I had on board the Avenger. Stay out of trouble. And, if we are both still alive and single when this restoration is over ... beep that communicator. Beers on me. Everything else ... that's up to you. wink

This is Firebrand. Signing off for the last time. And Katarina Smirnova will return to the world. Come on, John, let's get going.

Goodbye, Avenger. It's been fantastic.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Richie calls up Firebrand. It goes to voicemail. The following message reads:

"Hey Firebrand, wasn't able to catch you on my way out, sorry... Anyways, thought you'd like to know, Heidi and I have gone off to New Guinea and Australia to pay our respects to Pathfinder and Wombat... 

We're headed off to Sweden next to investigate the facility where Advent 'cured' her; that and experimented on her. Not sure what she's going to want to do after that. 

And after that, well... if my transport credit runs out with these men of Sergei's, I may give you another call. I can already tell you the destination: Templar HQ. 

My Mom is still out there, and is apparently managing a Haven out in America. Gonna try and find her and see if I can help at all... And hey, if that all occurs, maybe we'll cross paths again. Beer, water, etc. on me, at least one time heh. 

In any case, thank you so much... bringing our soldiers back safe, talking with me from time to time... Rumor has it you're taking Bradford for a little jaunt somewhere - best of luck with that. 

Claire would want his sweater to survive maybe a couple more months, so could ya try and keep it kinda reasonable? I'll bet she'll turn up some time wherever you're going - she likes making the rounds around the European Havens. Probably will have a bunch of pottery in tow as well; if you need a new mug or anything, she's the woman to ask. 

Well, anyways... I'm really glad to have met you Firebrand; we could not have asked for a better pilot. Until next we meet; I'm sure of it!" 

\- Richie  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

 

=========================================================================  
Resistance Audio Recorder ver. 2.2.1  
User: Lassmaine.Sergei  
Pass:**********  
=========================================================================  
Logs:12  
Read New Log?  
>Yes  
=========================================================================  
June 15th, 2068 12:00pm  
Is this thing work- ah yeah it is. You’d think I’d have fixed this dang recorder but nah, after all that happened at Everest I never got the chance to, and kinda forgot about it. I guess I should start from back then since 32 years is a bit of a leap between logs…

The final remnants of the EXALT divisions attacked the Everest base. The recorder got slashed by some fragmentation, probably saved my life. I was in the elevator at the time, it was stuck between floors so they didn’t notice when they rushed in above me. Kinda hurts, talking about this. I knew there were only 8 other members besides me left, I thought maybe they were hiding out somewhere, but no, I was the only surviving EXALT division member who survived the First Invasion. The 8 I couldn’t find were abducted by the Elders, turned into a hit squad that even the Chosen didn’t know about. I took them out, finally reduced EXALT to just me… That weighed on me for quite a while. Partially explained why I let the final guy get a few rounds of buckshot off on me. Came the closest I ever was to death, had to use the anti-rejection drugs, which knocked me out until late February. MOC-X got finished while I was out, after that everything was a blur as the revolution kicked into high gear.

As Operation Leviathan was going on, me and Vahlen met up at the Warlock’s Stronghold. Ended up deciding to become an item, not romantically speaking, but with both of us on experimental augments now we’re outliving everyone at this rate, might as well stay together. We founded “Vahlen-Lassmaine Industries” together, a company for Cybernetic augmentations and Gene modding. Still the best last I checked, but It’s been 10 years since I was on Earth.

When the new World government was founded in 2042 to help recover, I ended up running for the World Minister position, the head honcho to end all head honchos. I ended up winning, Bradford was my running mate. Ran the government for some 16 years. Then the secret project that Vahlen was primarily working on in the Sahara desert was done- an alien destroyer, non-Elder in origin. Turns out the Elders weren’t the first to visit earth. From what we could gleam from the destroyer’s databanks, she was the pride of the local fleet, the last bastion of her kind against some Psionic fleet that had wiped them out. The aliens realised that Earth had life on it, so they buried her and had the rest of the fleet lure the enemy away, gave us humans a chance to be more than cavemen. Haven’t found those bastards yet, so it looks like both sides died out.

Left without saying a word once the term was up. Probably should have said something, but Vahlen wanted to leave as soon as possible in case the drives on this ship didn't work like they should have. That’s another thing that’s different between the Elders and the Precursors- the precursor ships can fold space and “Jump”, means that we went from Earth to the Viper homeworld in less than a day. Elder ships can accomplish something similar, but it’s much slower and much less accurate. In fact it’s just a safe assumption to say that the Precursors would beat the Elders in ship stats in every way.

Vahlen and I have spent the last 10 years working with the Viper populace on getting a fleet of ships up. It’s not quite complete, but given 5-7 more years and we’ll have a small fleet to take with us back to Earth. Kinda surprised that the Elders just up and left the Vipers once they found Earth, leaving a skeletal fleet in outer orbit and leaving the populace relatively alone. Guess we really were just that special. Got a real weapons test out of that, passed with flying colors.

We’re getting some stuff together to send back to earth in a pod we’re gonna shoot through a warp gate to Earth. So far we’ve got a few caches of Elerium, some tech, a few dozen clutches of male viper eggs, some photos.

Speaking of photo’s, Vahlen decided to adopt a baby viper. I’m not quite sure about the whole prospect, but hey, we ARE married now so I guess if we aren’t going to the way of the birds and the bees I guess adoption is fine with me. We’ve named her Lisandra Lassmaine, since the parents died before giving her a name. She’s quite the ice cream maker, has quite a bit of the ol’ Viper King in her veins. Sleeps more than I was expecting as well. Most of the time she’s with Vahlen, curled up on her shoulder, tail loosely wrapped around her arm. They both like it apparently.

Is there anything else I wanted to talk about… Well if there is I can’t think of i- OH RIGHT! We checked in on the other species, can’t find the sectoids but we found the Muton homeworld, no way we’re taming that one. It’s got 3 whole Elder fleets next to it in holding pattern. Guess we’ll haveta move the whole Viper population ‘cause something tells me the Elders are going to be less than hospitable with the Vipers this time around.

Sergei Lassmaine, signing off.  
Log end.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log, Maxwell Payne, Custodian, Avenger, March 3, 2036.

It's over.

The war, at long last, is over.

This war, so cruel an' heartless, has taken so much. Many fine young men an' women, soldiers an' civilians, wounded, maimed, or just simply gone. I still can't really believe it.

Our guys went off to destroy the MOCX base, once and for all. The fightin' was long, an' bitter. They threw everythin' they had at our guys, but we cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Our guys took a couple o' hits, but there wasn't anythin' the critters could do to stop our guys from destroyin' the MOCX headquarters. 

Somehow, that mission broke the back of Advent. I guess losin' their human allies was too much for 'em, in the end. A lot of us tended to think that the critters were all-powerful, an' everywhere on Earth, but now, we know how thin their forces were spread across the globe. Turns out they couldn't hold Earth on their own after all. They had lost a lot of their military, most due to the actions of our guys, an' they had become too reliant on their human collaborators to keep the Earth under their thumbs. When the MOCX base finally fell, all the fight seemed to go out of Advent. 

There were more missions, of course - a huge operation like the one done by the aliens doesn't just stop overnight. The critters tried one last, desperate measure to win it all - trick the human population into goin' to their damned gene therapy clinics to get slaughtered. With the help of the Counsel guy, we put a stop to that, an' got the truth out there. The people rose up an' took down those alien bastards. Baseball bats against plasma weapons. It was crazy, but it worked.

One final mission, to destroy the Avatars, was run by the guys. The critters threw in every last bastard they had... and it wasn't enough. The critters are good fighters, but I think, at the end, they just realized that it was hopeless for 'em. Good. We've all been feelin' that way for a long, long time. Nice to see the critters on the receivin' end for a change. 

After the Avatars were killed, the Speaker contacted Commander Odd an' asked for an armistice. Said he represented the critters, but he coulda just been savin' his own ass. I dunno. Odd, to his credit, refused anythin' but an unconditional surrender of all critter forces. He got it, whether through the Speaker or by talkin' directly with the critters, I have no idea. Aliens all across the globe laid down their arms, and it was over.

I guess the question now is: what happens next? Earth still has a vast number of now-leaderless critters hangin' around. What the hell are we gonna do with 'em all? Lock 'em all up until they rot? Execute them all? Hardly. Humanity is better than that. But then, what about the critters? Do we try to integrate them into our society? Give them a place of their own to live? What the hell do we do?

I can't imagine the aliens becomin' part of human society. Berzerker police officers? Codex window cleaners? It's unthinkable. I have no idea what will happen with 'em. Glad it ain't me who has to make that decision.

Speakin' of critters still among us, nobody seems to know what happened to the Hunter. That bastard just kinda slipped through the cracks an' disappeared. People all over the world are lookin' for him, but I get the feelin' he's the kinda guy that ain't gonna be found if he don't wanna be found. Maybe he escaped Earth altogether. I wouldn't put it past him - he was a crafty little creep, I'll give him that much.

For me, well, I guess I'm out of a job. The Avenger is now useless - no need for a military base with no war to fight. Some folks were talkin' about makin' the Avenger a war museum. Maybe they'll need a one-armed custodian. I dunno. I didn't have much of a life before all this stuff started - life on the Avenger is pretty much everythin' for me now. If I can stay on here, maybe that'll be good.

Everyone's kinda scattered since the war ended. The Avenger's kinda empty. Firebrand's off to find her mother in Russia. All the soldiers have bugged out to be with family or friends. Shen's gone, too, to get her father's body an' give it a proper burial, but she said she'll come back to check on my arm at some point. Not too sure what happened to Richie - I heard rumours that he went on some kind o' killin' spree against the critters with a sword. Never would have thought he'd be capable of such a thing. He seemed like a pretty gentle soul, but I guess we all have a warrior buried deep down inside of us.

I got to talk to Bradford, just before he left. He was in a pretty melancholy mood. Said he had been fightin' for so long, he didn't know any other life. I felt bad for the guy, 'cause I know how he feels, in a way. I'll miss him. Hell, I'll miss all of 'em.

Thank you, all of you. You saved humanity. You saved the Earth. You even saved my ass.

I don't say this much, or ever, but I'm gonna say it now: I love you all.

Peace.

Maxwell Payne, final log, signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

EPILOGUE  
AUTHORISATION CODE:  
\------------  
CODE ACCEPTED  
BEGIN LOG

Well it's been a few months since I last recorded a log, and Link did suggest that I continue them to help keep my thoughts collected. First things first, XCOM won with the help of many others, many of the other ADVENT species also assisted XCOM when it came to light that the Elders had deliberately sabotaged their race, my own race getting no males born naturally, the elders played us all. I never thought I would see the day where the mutons would help rebuild earth, or that berserkers make good child caretakers, as I just saw one being used as a jungle gym by children of various races and she was calm, even happy, about it. The lost are still in the abandoned city ruins, but the mechanical forces are making fair progress into clearing them out, lead by the codex's and venators-who might I add are fully sentient now. Link has also asked if I wanted to help out in the school he had made for children of all species, and since I can't reenlist thanks to my injury, I think It would be a good idea to accept, considering most of ADVENT and some of the resistance didn't have proper schooling like I and the other Queens-guard did. Another thing that is happening right now is those two male viper twins-and wasn't that a shock to find out- keep bringing me gifts and vying for my attention, and I don't know why they are doing so, and when I ask my sisters they just smile and say to either enjoy or figure it out on my own, so I will come back to that later.

The rebuilding is coming along rather well, with all races joining to help out the expected racism is well below what is expected of what happened, properly a by-product of the fact that we all were experimented on and controlled by the Elders. I better get back to helping Link plan out a proper curriculum, as it would be difficult to introduce former ADVENT to the system due to poor education, well we better buckle down, it's going to be a long few years.

Vyrakia out  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Error: Log not found, fast forwarding database]

Final Log of Dr. Alva Raven

July 19th 2040  
Dr. Alva Raven

"Ah! Damn it does still work. I was quite surprised actually finding this in my desk...after XCOM was disbanded and we took the fight to the aliens and won might I add, Avenger was turned into a traveling War Museum, it goes around the world showing people what XCOM did, after of course us dealing with the rest of ADVENT. We all found our way places. After ADVENT was properly put down and put to the sword, and a year of being the ships resident medical doctor, Dr. Hans helping out when he can, I, with a bit of help tracked down Hugin and Munin, damn things were hard to track down but I eventually obtained them, not under my control but under my wing. They don't know how to act without ADVENT, but slowly they are learning to be normal again, one is a boy and one is a girl, twins, each are around 24.

Trying to find Dr. Valentine was a bit more of a problem. Traveling through California without a guide was tantamount to suicide damned mountain lions and temperatures that'd melt your boots into the ground, but I managed. Just like our transmission with Vahlen that unleashed the Viper King, I came to it just too late. I escaped with a bandana she would always wear on her arm, due to not being with a group and the lower levels apparently inhabited. I decided not to venture deeper. Though I wish I had found her, I suppose some things are best left hidden. I have since made my way back to New York and set up my own small clinic in Albany after the Empire Accords, which brought peace between the Raiders, Scavengers, Survivors, and the Government Types, it's been a work in progress, but it's slowly starting to gain traction. The world I believe is slowly starting on an incline. I've noticed wildlife returning slowly, and though it will never be the same, it will adapt and renew. We each went our separate ways. I know not what happened to them, nor what they did in the time since we left, Heidi to my knowledge is thinking of getting an education, her and Link spend quite a lot of time together in that Year I was still on Avenger, I also hear she is going into security work which according to the look she had on her face, means she's going to be a Gun for Hire, but I wish them the best, all of them. One day if this log finds its way to Avenger when it visits New York or picks it up somehow by the grace of God, I want all of you to know how much you mean to me. How much you've helped me over my problems. We are eternally grateful, for pulling the wool out from over our eyes. For one last time we say to you. Vigilo Confido XCOM. Dr. Alva Odin Raven, signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Epilogue: Robert ‘Link’ Stanley 16-04-2038

“In 2014, the Nobel Peace Prize was awarded to Kailash Satyarthi and Malala Yousafzai for their struggle against child slavery and for the right of all children to get an education.”

“That is correct, Shaun. Sadly, as we all know, the 2015 invasion of Earth led to the disbandment of the Nobel Foundation. There have been no Nobel Prize recipients or ceremonies since – until this year. ” Robert adjusted his glasses and smiled, eying the seated students before him carefully. This batch was a mix of city and former Resistance kids. For now, it was easier to assign discrete modules to teach child to make up for missed school rather than sort them by age; and he had to keep an eye out in case the older kids bullied the younger ones.

This module was ‘21st Century Earth’, and it was important that children were brought up to speed with pre-invasion history as well as life outside of Advent’s former sphere of control. Most had grown up either enjoying or evading the technological advancements the Elders brought, but needed to know of the achievements, struggles and potential of humanity in order to build upon them. To have hope and direction for the future.

A hand was raised.

“Yes Aisha?”

“Mr. Stanley, will Richard Tygan win the Nobel Prize this year?”

Robert allowed himself a chuckle. Though he tried not to let the topic of XCOM completely dominate the lessons, his own background ensured a constant stream of questions. 

“The question is not ‘will he win’, but ‘which one’. He’s been nominated for Physics, Chemistry and Medicine, though it’s more likely that XCOM would be awarded as an organization if Lily Shen is judged to be an equally deserving nominee.”

Another hand went up.

“Manny, what is it?”

“What happened to Heidi, your bondmate?”

That question was always predictable, and easily answered. “She works as private security now, for research and salvage teams entering the Lost or Chryssalid infested zones. It will be some years before those would be safe to inhabit again. Between missions, she’s studying medicine. Several other XCOM members have returned to further study too. They couldn’t finish school during the war – just like many of you.”

Another student raised his hand.

“You have a question, Taki?”

“What happened to Crusader?”

“You mean Taylor MacAuley…the Templar, right? He doesn’t like being called that, now that he’s a teacher like me, in Nebraska.”

Taki clenched his fist and punched the air, imitating a blow with the Templar’s gauntlets. “I ST-RIKE FOR MY PEOPLE..!” There were a few laughs in response.

“But he’ll be back doing just that,” Robert punched the air as well, “if the Hunter shows up again at some point.” Inwardly, he groaned. Once one student started asking about his former comrades, more questions always followed. But he reflected that it encouraged him to keep track of their whereabouts.

A shy-sounding girl near the back of the room put up her hand. Robert had to respond promptly, before other students could drown her out.

“Yes Vivienne?”

“Where is Saphir now?”

“Elise is no longer with XCOM either. She moves quietly among the former Resistance towns, getting them to work together and coordinate rebuilding and disaster relief. People have mostly forgotten about her pre-war celebrity status now and remember her as a soldier. I think she prefers it that way. She never wanted her wealth to blind her to the struggles of the less fortunate.”

Two hands were raised next.

“I’ll answer both your questions,” Robert responded. “You first, Zoe?”

“Where is Lars ‘Ice’ Visser?”

Robert’s expression darkened. “He’s…coping okay. Fighting and death take a toll on everyone; yet it is possible to get so used to it that normal life takes getting used to again. Ice was a soldier well before me, and I think he will be watching over all of us as long as he is able to. Thank you by the way, for reminding me to check on him regularly. I’m sure he would be glad to know that my students ask after him. You next, Gerald?”

Gerald seemed to have drifted off in thought – Ice’s fate always had a sobering effect, once students knew. 

“Gerry?”

“Um….Mr. Stanley, I wanted to ask….did Havok really marry a Viper? What about him?”

He coughed.

“Maaaybe…” Robert winked. “I’ll say no more. As to your second question, he’s still on the Avenger, working with Hei-….the OTHER Heidi…and the Skirmishers; and making peace with former Advent and stranded xenos. Lola is also on the Avenger and engaged to Jack Kenneson, one of our night staffers. Whatever the future holds, they’re here to stay now that the Elders are gone. Speaking of which, it’s nearly time for Ms. Vyrakia’s xenobiology class and I’ll need to set up her teleconference call. Anyone caught hissing at her gets detention, no exceptions! Those who have already taken this module can go for recess.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Supply Officer Richard Johnson

Log 50

Its… its done… 

They did it… 

THEY FUCKING DID IT!!!

THEY DID IT!!! HOLY SHIT THEY DID IT!!! SUP MOTHAFUCKAS GIVE US OUR PLANET BACK YOU BITCHES!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[Several Following Lines Redacted]  
[Reasons: Excessive Redundancy, Caps-Locked, Random Exclamations] 

Okay… okay… Back to it… 

Well, party happened too in celebration of the whole thing, everyone had their spot, everyone important had their speeches to make, good food, just… just… fun. Pure fun… 

Man… And talking to some of the soldiers and others, least some have plans… Link wants to set up a school with some help from I think a viper Double-Agent…? I think…? Max is staying on the ship for now, Brigitte is off to found a company with Chief Shen, Cerberus back home to just put up his feet (I’ll visit him FOR SURE, and be pointing Claire his way, did tell him about that, he didn’t say no…? It's fine then), Sergei is thankfully recovering from the whole bomb incident… man… that was nuts when they recovered him… Jack and Lola I think are getting married some time, can’t remember what they’ll be up to afterwards… Firebrand and Central were going to go off and find some doctor who was a part of XCOM before the invasion and Firebrand’s mother, so I’ve heard anyways, didn’t get a chance to chat before she left... And… and… 

Dammit, I’ll fill in more as I remember. Haven’t heard from Jay, hoping he found those Catholics all right. Claire told me that they’ve hidden themselves well, but that God will show him the path. I mean, he’s a good soldier, has to have been a good survivalist, and he took his rifle with plenty of ammunition. He should be fine… but even so, I have no way of contacting him… 

Others though, wasn’t sure on their plans. Some were old and worn out, while others… told Claire about it, she confided that she’s a bit disturbed by a trend she’s seeing, mainly how the youth will rebuild after all of this. Sure they’re united, perhaps more united than ever, especially more than pre-war. However, she’s concerned about their gun-ho attitude, the idea that all they know is fighting. I’m… not sure what to make of it honestly. Like, I sorta see it with some people, if I’m being honest Heidi sorta fits that bill just a bit ha (I know she’ll find her way), but yeah, some of the recruits I’ve talked to, other people in Havens at around my age… yeah… 

By the way, walking around in Havens or the Black Market afterwards in my Avenger uniform has been… interesting… People don’t really know me that much; maybe a couple of sellers in the market but… there is some severe like reverence with some people - fathers pulling their kids outta my way, people bumping my shoulder in the street and smiling… 

Luckily, don’t have to be around that for a while anyways because, well, I’m about to be off. Heidi and I are going through with our bit of travel we wanted, visiting Mandy’s Haven, releasing Sealth’s ashes, and checking out the facility where Heidi was being experimented on. Which is in BRAZIL, not Sweden… dammit… Hope that cheers up Firebrand if she ever got my message and Central corrected it… 

But yeah, Sergei was able to put me into contact with some of his friends who somehow hijacked a SUBMARINE. Yes, an Advent submarine. Why they even had those is beyond me, what with their anti fishing and sailing statues, but whatever. Its a real submarine… and… it’ll negotiate several oceans for our voyage… Don’t really know how they managed to hijack it, seems crazy… granted almost everything around Sergei is crazy but hey, this is an insane world! 

And now its ours again… 

Man…

Well... 

Guess this should be goodbye for now, maybe I’ll find some time to record what happens on our trips. It’ll go just fine, what with Heidi’s badass soldier ladying of doom, and, well, me… Been putting a bit of time into the simulator on my free time, getting pretty good with the sword and boomstick. And… well… a couple of surprises that Brigitte has cooked up for us… We’ll get this, and hey, hopefully we don’t have to worry about using these that much. Shouldn’t have to since the aliens are defeated, but still. 

Anyways… this is probably my last log here on the Avenger… 

I’m… not sure what to say really. There has to be a goodbye I guess. So there, yeah… Keep flying ‘ole pal, take good care of Max for me. Its… its been unreal… 

And so, Supply Officer Richard Johnson, resigning my commision, and signing off this last time. Thanks... for everything XCOM… What a ride it's been…


End file.
